Aphrodite's Temptation
by thedarkangel22
Summary: Arabella Romano is known as the reincarnation of Aphrodite herself. Tall, beautiful, and mesmerizing, Arabella is used to getting whatever and whomever she wants. That is, until she meets Alexander Cullen... *Full summary inside*
1. Chapter 1

_So here's chapter one of my story. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer._

Chapter 1

"Yes I—"

"Yea I did..."

"Yes Damen made sure I didn't forget it..."

"No, there wasn't anyone there. I had to—"

"I don't know... No..."

"Positive. Now can this—"

"What? No wait I don't have ti—" I sighed and drummed my fingers against the vanity as I leaned against it wearing only my pajama top and my underwear.

I had gotten the call from my brother Diangelo –Angelo– about 30 minutes ago when I ran out of the bathroom after speed brushing my teeth because I had slept in.

I looked into the mirror and used my free hand to try and tame my insanely curly black hair to no avail.

The reflection of my clock in the mirror read 8:45. I was going to be late.

"Ang, I`m going to be—"

"Urggggg"

What part of 'I don't have time to talk right now because I'll be late for my first day of school in this hell hole that you shipped me off to all alone' did he not understand?

Frustrated, I looked into the mirror again to see that my eyes had gone from the blue-green they were when I woke up, to grass green.

My eyes, like my mothers, changed from blue to green and every colour in between according to my emotions. And it seems that being frustrated meant green eyes.

I sighed again as I heard the two of my brothers bickering through the phone.

"_She said that no one was there."_

"_How was I supposed to know that she wouldn't be there?"_

"_You were supposed to remind her."_

"_No, that was your job."_

"_No, I specifically _told_ you that it was yours!"_

"_Well I'm sorry that—"_

"_What the hell are you two doing?" _

I could help but smile as the third voice joined the conversation. Antonio. The oldest of the five of us.

"_Damen here has conveniently forgotten to remind that she was watching Bell. And now she's in that goddamn house by herself!"_

"_Hey don't blame this on me. I told her about it like I was supposed to. It's not my fault that she has crappy memory."_

"_She's 68 what else did you expect!"_

"_You know what—"_

"_Ok, shut up. The both of you. Now, did you just say that..."_

I lost the rest of the conversation because I had put the phone down on the vanity so I could pull my pants on.

I may as well use this time to finish getting dressed. I glanced back at the clock I kept on my drawer. It read 8:54.

School started at 9:00.

That was just great, I thought as I searched through my still packed suitcase for a shirt.

My first day at Huntsville High School and I was going to be late.

What a great impression you're going to make Bell, good job, I cursed myself.

Of course if my stupid brother hadn't called I probably would have managed to get to class at about 9:15ish and play it off as 'I didn't know where I was going'.

Stupid stupid stupid, I cursed as I began throwing random clothes out of my suitcase creating a huge mess in my room.

Stupid school that has to start at 9:00 instead of at like, 12:00.

Stupid Angelo who had to call and talk to me for half an hour. I mean come on! I know I`m his only sister and all but _half an hour _and first thing in the morning too?

Stupid Antonio for shipping me out here on my own where I know absolutely _no one. _

Stupid—oh crap. I grabbed the shirt I was looking for, got to my feet and ran over to the phone.

"_Arabella are you there...? Hello...? I know you can hear me... Arabella Phoenix Romano, you answer this phone right now or—"_

"Yes, yes I`m here, I`m here."

"_I've been calling your name for the past 5 minutes. What _are_ you doing?"_

"I, big brother, am trying to get dressed so I can at least make it to school by lunchtime."

"_I—wait what? Why aren't you on your way to school right now? Don't you start at—"_

"9:00, yes. But I woke up late, then Angelo called and talks to me for half an hour, then has a conversation with Damen while _I`m still on the line_, then—"

"_Ok, ok, ok. I'll deal with them later. You. Get to school now."_

"Oh what a great idea. If only I'd thought of that earlier." I commented sarcastically.

"_Hey, no sass."_ I could hear the smile in his voice though he tried to be stern. _"Get to school."_

I laughed.

"Ok, ok."

I heard him laugh and the sound sent a pang of home sickness straight to my belly.

"_Later kiddo. Be good. I love you."_

"I love you too Antonio" I said softly.

It was moments after the dial tone had begun that I finally hung up. I was here only a day, and I already wanted to go back.

I wasn't used to this. Being alone.

Growing up with no parents and four older brothers meant that I was spoiled rotten. I was never left alone for more than a few minutes when I was younger, and all of a sudden here I was. All alone in this big house in the middle of nowhere.

I didn't need to look into the mirror to know that my eyes would be ocean blue right now.

I sighed and checked the time again. 9:07.

Shit.

* * *

_So that was chapter one of my story. I know this chapter may have been a bit stationary, but in the next chapter I promise you that I will get on with it!__  
_

_Comment and review!_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey you! Hope you like the next chapter! As promised, this chapter introduces the male lead so I`m sure you're excited for that. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

_Growing up with no parents and four older brothers meant that I was spoiled rotten. I was never left alone for more than a few minutes when I was younger, and all of a sudden here I was. All alone in this big house in Huntsville. _

_I didn't need to look into the mirror to know that my eyes would be ocean blue right now._

_I sighed and checked the time again. 9:07._

_Shit. _

Chapter 2

I check the time on my dash as soon as I got in my car.

9:35.

Shit.

After my early morning chat with my brothers, I honestly tried to get ready as fast as I could. But obviously things didn't go as I planned.

One of my earrings got tangled in my hair and I couldn't find my make-up bag. Then I got downstairs and, when I tried to have a hurried breakfast, spilled orange juice down the front of my shirt.

It took me another 10 minutes trying to find another one. The shirt I was currently wearing was a formfitting black long sleeve with a deep v-neck.

After finishing my breakfast, I grabbed my bag and ran out to my car, a 16th birthday present from my brother Luca, when I realized that I left the keys on my dresser.

So I had to run back inside get the keys, found the schedule I had left on the kitchen counter, thank god, and ran back to my car.

I sighed.

This was not a good way to start off my day. And to make it worse, it was a 10 minute drive just to get to Huntsville High School.

I adjusted my rear view mirror and sped out of the drive. The good thing about small towns, it was easier to speed and get away with it.

By the time I pulled into the parking lot, it was 9:48. At least I would make it to first period before it was over.

The car park was surprisingly full and the only spot I could find was one near the very edge of it. The spot was right next to a dark green Hummer, a red Corvette, and a yellow Porsche.

Huh. I never knew the people at this school drove such expensive cars. And yea, it was a bit hypocritical coming from me who was driving an insanely expensive black Mercedes.

No time to think about that now, as I quickly reverse parked my car in the spot and got out, slammed the door shut, re-opened it to get my bag, and shut it again.

Like I said, worst. Day. Ever.

The flashing board in the school told me that it was now 9:56. According to my schedule, my first period class was English with Mr. Uoptia. It also told me that the period would end at 10:15.

I may as well get there in time to introduce myself to my homeroom before I have to go to my next class.

I looked down at the schedule again. Room 109B.

Ok.

There was only one way I could do this without wasting even more time. I looked around to make sure no one was watching me, and then I closed my eyes.

Closed them because, had someone walked by, I didn't want to freak them out by seeing my eyes go silver.

In my head I could see the hallway that I was standing in, I then picked a direction a began moving that way. Except I didn't physically move. I just saw it in my head as I would have if I did move.

This was called, as my mother told me, portaling. I could go anywhere in my head and see what was happening there at that very moment. So I could see what my brothers were doing at this exact moment without actually being with them.

Yea, I am a total freak, and what's more freaky is that my eyes go silver every time I do it. But at least I finally found room 109B, now I just had to get there physically.

"Hey there, you lost?"

I slowly opened my eyes, hoping that they returned to a normal colour, and looked up into the brown eyes of an insanely tall guy.

I would have said that he was trying to help if it weren't for the way his eyes were traveling up and down my body. Boys, you could never change them.

"Nope, I`m just trying to get to class before the bell rings."

"It's a little late to be going to first period don't you think?" he asked and took a step closer to me.

I didn't step back because one, I don't back down to anyone, two, I was sure he wouldn't try anything in the hallway, and three, even if he did, I could take him. I`m a black belt and I taught self defense back home.

"I guess," I admitted. "But now that I`m here, I may as well get there." And with that I turned around and started to walk towards my class.

I didn't need to see it in my head to know that his eyes were glued to my ass. I smirked and rolled my eyes. Guys were so predictable.

I was now standing in front of room 109B (what's with the B? I don't see a 109A) and I was about to go in when I heard the teacher, Mr. Uoptia, call the class to attention.

"Yes, yes, Tristan we've already established that you are Mr. Ladies Man. Now if we could get back to the task at hand?"

"Yes, sir Mr. U." Said a student, whom I assume was Tristan.

"So as I was saying, Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love, lust, and beauty..." I grinned at the mention of the goddess. Back home, everyone had a habit of calling me Aphrodite.

It usually came from guys who said it in admiration or longing. But I'd get the name thrown at me occasionally as an insult, implying that, like Aphrodite, I was a whore, skank, and tease.

Sure, I thought it was amusing how guys would throw themselves at me wherever I went, but I never lead any of them on. In fact, I was very vocal with my wish to remain single for the time being. It wasn't my fault that they never listened.

And the girls who said that stuff about me were probably just pissed because their boyfriends dumped them to come after me.

Whatever. Not my problem.

I adjusted the bag on my shoulder and knocked on the door before I opened it and walked in.

"In the picture we have here, she is depicted as a green-eyed goddess with long black hair. Can anyone tell me why—oh" the teacher stopped what he was saying to look over at me.

He was bald and had a big belly hanging over his pants and looked quite a bit like my granddad.

"Holy fuck!" I heard someone exclaim from the back of the room and I smirked at the guy sitting in the very back of the classroom who was staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

The male population in the class got really quiet all of a sudden. Here we go again, I thought.

"Hello. You must be the new girl." The teacher said, either ignoring the comment or having not have heard it.

I turned back to him and returned his sweet smile. Yup, he totally reminded me of granddad.

"Yes. I`m Arabella."

He looked down at a piece of paper, squinted at it as he held it to his face, put his glasses on, and looked at it again.

"Ah, yes. Ms. Romano so glad you could join us before the period ended."

I heard someone snicker and I turned to coolly glance at the girl who did it. I raised one eyebrow, well aware that my green eyes would now be edging quite closer to blue right now.

The girl must have noticed because she shut up and had started to fidget under my gaze.

Where you have the player boys, you have the bitchy girls, I thought idly.

"Yea, sorry about that. It's been a long morning." I said the the teacher.

"It's alright, but don't make it a habit. Now, you can sit in any empty seat for the remaining..." he squinted up at the wall clock "5 minutes of this period."

Turning I scanned the classroom for an empty seat and was surprised to find a few. There was one next to the guy who spoke up when I walked it, one next to the girl who laughed at my tardiness, and two near the very back, at the other end of the boy and his friends.

Bingo.

I started walking down the aisle where the majority of the boys sat. Hey, I might not be a total whore, but I still liked to have my fun.

I could see them straighten up in their seats as I got closer and a small smile played on the corners of my mouth as I saw a cocky grin break out on the face of the guy who had made the 'holy fuck' comment.

Did someone think I was going to sit next to him? I thought smugly as I neared the empty seat.

I got to the seat, and walked right past it. Think again sweetie.

I heard two of the guys snicker and someone whisper 'shut the fuck up' as I walked to the two empty seats at the other end of the room.

When I walked by an extremely pretty girl with short black spiky hair and flawless white porcelain skin, I saw her back stiffen and heard a small gasp.

I slid into the seat next, and looked over at her. She had this creepy blank look on her face, and i was trying to figure out what was wrong when she suddenly snapped out of it and turned to whisper to the boy next to her.

"I told you so!" she said almost too quietly to hear.

I leaned forward slightly to see the guy she was talking to because I didn't want to do it mentally.

I was trying to get a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye when the pixie-like girl suddenly leaned back in her seat to give me a bright smile.

I didn't even register the fact that it was kind of random because I was slightly distracted by the boy who was now looking at me with a kind of brooding intensity through beautiful golden eyes.

Holy fuck.

* * *

_I hoped you liked it! I know that you may be thinking that this is going to be like Bella and Edward's first encounters from Twilight, but I assure you that it won't be. I promise! But you'll have to keep reading to find out exactly how different it really is!_

_Comment and review!_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merry Christmas Eve! So here's chapter 3 for you. Hope you like it. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

_When I walked by an extremely pretty girl with short black spiky hair and flawless white porcelain skin, I saw her back stiffen and heard a small gasp._

_I slid into the seat next, and looked over at her. She had this creepy blank look on her face, and i was trying to figure out what was wrong when she suddenly snapped out of it and turned to whisper to the boy next to her._

_"I told you so!" she said almost too quietly to hear._

_I leaned forward slightly to see the guy she was talking to because I didn't want to do it mentally._

_I was trying to get a glimpse of him from the corner of my eye when the pixie-like girl suddenly leaned back in her seat to give me a bright smile._

_I didn't even register the fact that it was kind of random because I was slightly distracted by the boy who was now looking at me with a kind of brooding intensity through beautiful golden eyes._

_Holy fuck._

Chapter 3

I was well aware that I was staring at this guy a bit too long for my comfort, but I couldn't help it. He was... perfect.

That`s the only way I could describe it. He had large golden eyes with brown lines running through them, and brown hair. His skin was just as flawless and as pale as the girl sitting beside him.

And he had the prettiest lips...

_Mind in the gutter much?_ I thought to myself as I tried to look away, but the way he was looking at me seemed almost like a challenge. And damned if I'd be the one to look away first.

All of a sudden one side of his mouth hooked up in a little smirk.

Was he laughing at me? What the hell?

I brought my chin up in defiance and raised an eyebrow. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Smirking at me like that, like thought he was bigger than I was. Well I've got news for you b—

"Hi! I`m Alice Cullen." A small musical voice chimed, and the little black haired girl leaned forward in her seat again, putting her right in the middle of our little staring match.

It was now that I got to actually focus on her face, and wow. She was beautiful. Almost pixie-like in her features.

She had the same golden eyes as the boy. Maybe they were siblings. They certainly looked like it. It made me wonder what their parents looked like, because they obviously had phenomenal genes.

I realized that the girl was waiting for me to saying something, and I was just staring at her like a creep.

I could feel myself blush a little, which was odd. I don't get embarrassed. Well I guess there's a first time for everything.

I cleared my throat.

"Hey. I`m Arabella."

My gaze shifted to the boy again, but he was looking at the front of the class.

"You're new here right?" she asked and I returned my gaze to her.

"Yup. I just moved into The Willow House a few days ago." I told her and another bright smile bloomed on her pretty face.

"Really? Well that means that we're your neighbours!" and by 'we' I`m assuming that she was speaking for herself and the boy.

"Oh, so you live in that big house near the river?" I asked. My brothers pointed it out when we drove here as my 'closest neighbours'. Which was funny considering that it would take me a 10 minute drive to get there.

But none the less, it was a beautiful house. It was insanely big, like a mansion, and I would know. I think I now know who the owners of the Corvette, Porsche, and Hummer were.

"Yup. The Ash House. You should come over sometime!" she said and all of a sudden I could _feel_ the guy looking at me.

When I returned his glance, I was confused to see that he looked ticked off. He switched his gaze to Alice who just beamed at him.

Before I could respond to her, the bell rang and everyone got up. By the time I stood up, the boy was out the door.

"You're brother seems to be in a hurry."

She just laughed, and it sounded like ringing bells.

"Yea, he's known to be somewhat of a grouch. But that's Alexander for you."

I glanced at the doorway again.

"Mmhmm"

I heard someone clear their throat and I didn't need to look up to know that it was the guy and his friends.

They walked over and stopped right next to me so that I had no choice but to look up. I took a deep breath and met the blue eyes of the guy standing beside me.

He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated. I shook my hair out of my eyes and waited. His friends of course were staring at me like they've never seen a girl before in their life.

Finally I realized that this was taking way too long.

"Can I help you?" I asked the boy and his eyes widened a bit, and he glanced tentatively at Alice before looking at me again.

He cleared his throat again, and shot me a cocky grin. The practiced smile would be quite effective on most girls, I would think. But I've never fallen into the category of 'most girls'.

"I just wanted to introduce myself." He said with an obvious Texan accent, and I wondered what he was doing here in little Huntsville instead of roping up cattle on a ranch in Texas.

"I`m Tristan." He said and extended a hand (who did that anymore?). So this was the 'Mr. Ladies Man' that I heard about before.

And I had to say that he looked the part. Tall, blond and rangy with obvious muscle under his tight navy blue shirt.

I looked down at his hand, and decided no harm would come from me shaking it, so I did. I placed my hand in his rather large one and looked up at him.

"Arabella." I said and sent him a flirty smile. I could see him take a deep breath. Guys were so easy, I thought smugly.

"Well Arabella," he said still holding onto my hand, "what do you have next period?"

"Um," I pulled out my schedule, using it as an excuse to pull my hand from his. "Trig with Ms. Illehte in room 212."

"Oh, we have that together!" said Alice from my other side, and I turned to smile at her.

"That's great because I have no idea where I`m going." I told her and turned back to Tristan.

"Well nice talking to you. I'll see you around." I said and began to walk to the door with Alice.

"Yea, maybe at lunch? You could sit with us." He called from behind me.

"Yea, maybe," I returned without turning around. Then to Alice, "Not."

She giggled and I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Right outside the door, were a few girls from my class and as we walked by, they gave us dirty looks. One in particular, a short blonde, gave me a disgusted look and turned her back on me.

"What's up with little Miss. Bitch over there?" I whispered to Alice, hoping that she didn't mind my excessive swearing. It was a bad habit of mine.

"Well that guy who was talking to you, Tristan, is her on again off again boyfriend. They're currently 'off again' and it seems like she doesn't want to admit that he's into you now."

I scoffed at that.

"He's not into _me_ he's into the way I look," I told her and she smiled.

"Yea. I think that you should get used to getting that at this school. But then again, you probably already are used to it."

I smiled at her as she lead us into another classroom.

"I`m used to it," I admitted. "But I`m sure you are too. I mean, you're gorgeous." I told her and she laughed again.

"These guys aren't interested in me anymore." She said sounding a little smug.

"'Anymore' as in they once were though, right?"

"Yea I guess you could say that." She commented and slid into a seat and motioned for me to take the one next to her.

I sat down and looked around the now filling room trying to ignore the looks I was getting from the other students.

All of a sudden Alice giggled and I turned to look at her inquiringly when a short boy wearing glasses hurried over to where I was sitting.

At the last moment he looked at me as if he just noticed I was sitting here and turned about five different shades of red. Oh crap I think I just took his seat.

"Oh I`m sorry, is this your seat?" I asked, starting to stand up to move to another empty one.

"Um, uh n...no. I... uh... I... it's..." he began to stutter and I felt really bad all of a sudden. Especially when a group of guys started to snicker.

I stood up and the boy seemed to shrink away from me. What was up with that?

"You can have your seat back if you want. I can find another one."

"N-no no that`s okay," he mumbled to the ground before he started to turn around to find another seat.

"Um ok..." I said then began to sit down again as the boy started to make his way down the aisle again. He took about two steps when a white sneakered foot shot out into his path.

I saw it about half a second before he did, and he tripped and fell over, spilling the books he was carrying on the floor. His glasses fell off and skidded across the floor, and a whole bunch of people started to laugh.

I automatically stood up and so did Alice, but after seeing me, she sat back down again with a small smile on her lips. I got out of my seat and walked over to the boy who was now kneeling on the floor and all the laughter died away immediately.

He had almost all his books together again to I walked over to pick up his glasses, aware that every eye in the room was on me.

I walked back over to the boy who was now standing up, books in hand, and looked down at his glasses to see if they had cracked.

Luckily, there wasn't any serious damage done to them, but I did notice a smudge on one of the lenses. I looked around for something to wipe them on then turned in the direction of the guy who tripped him.

I leaned over, aware that his eyes shot down to my chest, and wiped the lens on his shirt sleeve. Once I was sure they were clean again, I turned and placed them back on the boys face myself.

He of course turned an even brighter shade of red, started stuttering thank-you's, and scurried over to sit in an empty seat in the very front of the room.

Having done what I had to do, I walked back over to my seat and slid in. I turned to Alice to see that she was grinning at me.

"What?" I asked innocently. "His lenses were dirty."

She just smiled back at me and looked to the front of the room where a tall thin lady was now standing. I wonder how long she was there for. Apparently not long.

"Well this is an odd surprise," she said. "You're all quiet without me asking you to be. Progress!" she said excitedly.

She began to turn to her desk but her eyes met mine.

"New student?" she stated the obvious.

"Yup."

"Welcome to grade 11 trigonometry!" she said in a cheery voice, and I just nodded my head. I didn't think trig would be the highlight of my school year.

She turned away to write something on the bored and I remembered something weird.

"Hey Alice," I asked. "Did you know that that was going to happen?"

She opened her mouth, shut it, then turned her attention to the front of the room.

"Did I know what was going to happen?" she asked though she full well knew what I was talking about.

But she had started to vigorously copy the notes from the board onto her notebook so I knew that she obviously wasn't going to tell me more about it right now.

I looked to the front of the room and started to copy down the notes as well.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And yes I know, Arabella is so kick ass, standing up for that poor boy like that. Bullies just piss me off. Anyways, will Arabella ever figure out the truth about Alice's visions? Will she figure out why Alex seems so ticked off at her? Who will she sit with at lunch? For all those answers and more, just keep on reading!_

_Comment and review or I'll never know how you feel about it!_

_Thank you to those who did leave comments. Much appreciated!_

_Hope you have a Wonderful Christmas tomorrow! And hopefully Santa brought you what you want ;) lol  
_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	4. Chapter 4

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! Hope you all got what you wanted for Christmas! And since you've been nice and not naughty, here's chapter 4 for you! lol. Another thank you to those of you who left me comments. I really appreciate it._

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

"_Welcome to grade 11 trigonometry!" she said in a cheery voice, and I just nodded my head. I didn't think trig would be the highlight of my school year._

_She turned away to write something on the bored and I remembered something weird._

"_Hey Alice," I asked. "Did you know that that was going to happen?"_

_She opened her mouth, shut it, then turned her attention to the front of the room. _

"_Did I know what was going to happen?" she asked though she full well knew what I was talking about. _

_But she had started to vigorously copy the notes from the bored onto her notebook so I knew that she obviously wasn't going to tell me more about it right now._

_I looked to the front of the room and started to copy down the notes as well. _

Chapter 4

Trigonometry, as boring as it was, was over soon enough. Alice and I had barely talked during the period. I really hoped what I asked her didn't offend her somehow.

The bell had rung and I was silently packing up my bag when I looked up and noticed Alice standing there looking down at me.

She tilted her head to one side and studied me for a second.

"Ok, now I know I`m not seeing things. Your eyes change colour?" she said and I almost sighed in relief. She wasn't mad at me.

"Yea they do. I get it from my mom's side of the family. Weird eh?"

"No I think it's pretty cool. At least you can match your eyes to what you're wearing," she joked and I laughed standing up.

I just happened to notice that she was quite a bit shorter than I was because I had to look down at her.

"I guess, but it wouldn't last long," at her confused look I continued. "They change colour based on my emotions, so they never stay one colour for long."

"Oh I see. But none the less, I still think it's cool." She said and turned towards the door with me right behind her.

"I guess, but it makes me easy to read."

She looked up at me.

"And that`s a bad thing?"

"It is when you have things you'd rather have no one else know..." she seemed to take that in and she didn't say anything for a while.

We soon stopped and Alice turned to look at me.

"Oh, I`m so sorry. I should have offered to help you find your locker instead of leading you to mine," she said looking apologetic.

"What's your locker number? I'll help you find it," she offered but I shook my head.

"No it's alright, I can find it on my own. Thanks anyway though," I told her with a smile.

"Are you sure? Because I wouldn't mind—"

"Don't worry about it Alice," I said with a laugh. "I`m sure I'll—" I broke off when I noticed someone was standing behind Alice. I had felt like we were being watched, but being the new girl, I couldn't really say that it meant much.

The guy standing behind Alice was tall with curly blonde hair, the same pale skin as Alice and Alexander, and eyes that were only a shade darker than Alice's. He was pretty good looking I had to admit.

He was looking at Alice protectively, like he thought I would harm her. Huh, weird. Maybe he was just an overprotective brother. I had plenty of experience with those.

Alice seemed to have noticed that I was staring at someone over her shoulder because she turned around as well and smiled when she saw the guy.

When their eyes met, with that connection, I instantly knew that they weren't siblings.

Alice looked back at me with a big smile on her face.

"Arabella, this is Jasper," she introduced him and he tipped his head in greeting. Aw how sweet.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked before I could stop myself. I had a bad habit of saying everything that popped into my head without thinking it over.

Alice smiled and Jasper just looked at me intently. "How did you guess?" she asked me.

"It's really obvious," I told her the truth. The love they felt for each other was so strong that not only could I see it, but I could actually _feel_ it.

She just laughed and reached back to interlock her fingers with his. They looked perfect together, almost like they were meant to be together. It was cute.

"I`m Arabella," I told him. "Just moved in from Toronto a few days ago."

"She moved into The Willow House. Isn't that cool? She's our neighbour!" Alice seemed excited, but Jasper seemed... actually I don't know how he felt about that. All I know is that he didn't seem to be half as excited about the news as Alice was.

"Oh," was all he said, and I could hear the Texan in him from that one word. Alice tilted her head up to look at him then frowned.

"Um well, it was nice to meet you Jasper," I said and I had both their attention again. "I should probably go find my locker now. Later," and before Alice could offer to help me again, I turned and walked off.

I knew it was wrong, but as I was walking away, I portaled back to them to listen to their conversation. I didn't even care that people saw my eyes go silver all of a sudden.

I saw them standing at Alice's locker in my head, and she was still frowning at Jasper.

"_What was that for, Jazz?"_

"_What was what for, sweetheart?" he asked as he put his arms around her._

"_You know what I am talking about. You could have been a bit nicer to Arabella you know."_

_Jasper sighed. "I`m sorry sweetheart. It's just that, I don't think that you should be getting too close to that human. Besides the last time you did, the girl ended up pregnant with my brother's child and had to be turned," he smirked._

Turned? What was that?

"_Hey," she pouted. "Edwards never been happier."_

"_I know that sweetheart, I was just kidding."_

"_Besides," she continued. "I don't think Arabella's going to be getting pregnant with Alex's child anytime soon," she smirked._

_Jasper laughed. "I don't think anyone will ever get pregnant with his child. I swear that man has never looked at female in all his 69 years of life, so I don't see why this girl would be any different."_

69? What the hell were they talking about?

"_Well I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," said Alice smugly. "I just had a vision that—" _

"Hey watch where you're going!" said the girl who I just ran into. Portaling and walking at the same time was insanely hard. It was a miracle that I didn't run into something sooner.

"Oh, my bad. Sorry." I said then began to walk away, but not before I heard the girl talking to her friends.

"What a freak? Who walks around with their eyes closed?"

"I know right? She was in my trig class last period, and it's weird, but I could have sworn she had green eyes, not grey ones."

"Really I..."

I lost the rest of the conversation as I walked further away. Looking at the numbers on the lockers, I found out that I was actually near my own locker.

1523. Bingo.

I pulled out my Dudley and began to unlock it when my mind went back to Alice and Jasper's conversation.

What were they talking about? Jasper said something about some girl being 'turned' and how Alex was 69. Come on. Alex looked about 20 at the most, and that was pushing it. And the way Jasper called me a 'human'.

I`m not saying that I`m not a human, but it was the way he said it. Almost like he excluded himself from that category. And then Alice was talking about a vision she had. So what, she was a voyeur? So I was right?

But the number one thing that was nagging me was something Alice said outright.

"_Well I wouldn't be so sure if I were you," said Alice smugly. "I just had a vision that—"_

What did she mean? Was she saying that she had a vision of me and Alex? Together? I doubted it, i don't think he likes me all that much. But what Alice said...

Urg. I wish I could have heard what he vision was, but I had to ruin it was walking into some random chick.

Frustrated, I pulled open my locker, stuffed my bag in, and grabbed my water bottle. Someone walked to the locker right next to me so I shifted over a bit to give them some room. No need to piss off my locker buddy.

I slammed my locker shut, locked it, then turned around to introduce myself to the person next to me. I may as well try to be nice.

I looked up as the person shut their locker and opened my mouth to say something when I was abruptly cut off by the intense glare of two golden coloured eyes.

I managed to restrain myself from banging my head into my locker, barely, gave him a small, forced, smile and spun on my heel and walked away.

I _did not_ need to deal with Alexander Cullen right now.

* * *

_Sooo how'd you like it? I know that I`m taking quite a while to introduce all the Cullen's into the story, but by the next chapter, I should have all the Cullen's, except Carlisle and Esme, in the story. I hope all of you understand the concept of 'portaling' and if not, just leave me a comment and I'll see if I can explain it better to you. And for those of you wondering, yes, Alex's locker is right next to Arabella's. It's fate I tell you. Fate! Lol._

_Anyways, Comment and review._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! Hope you had an amazing Christmas with your friends and family. I know I sure did. Here's chapter 5 of Aphrodite's Temptation. In this chapter I`m going to be experimenting with different POV's to figure out if I want to do it throughout the rest of the story. Give me you opinion's on my using more than one POV. Happy reading!_

_A special thanks to ..LoVe_ _w ho's been leaving me lovely reviews since day one. I really appreciate your comments and reviews! Thank you for taking the time to leave them _

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

_Frustrated, I pulled open my locker, stuffed my bag in, and grabbed my water bottle. Someone walked to the locker right next to me so I shifted over a bit to give them some room. No need to piss off my locker buddy._

_I slammed my locker shut, locked it, then turned around to introduce myself to the person next to me. I may as well try to be nice._

_I looked up as the person shut their locker and opened my mouth to say something when I was abruptly cut off by the intense glare of two golden coloured eyes._

_I managed to restrain myself from banging my head into my locker, barely, gave him a small, forced, smile and spun on my heel and walked away._

_I did not need to deal with Alexander Cullen right now._

Chapter 5

I resisted the urge to slam my fist into a locker only because it would attract way too much attention if I left a huge hole in it.

I turned slightly, just in time to catch a glimpse of curly black hair before she disappeared around the corner. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, the smell of blood no longer a disturbance.

It was amazing how one human could get such a rise out of me without doing anything. I blew out a breath and opened my eyes again. I looked back in the direction that the girl just disappeared, but she was long gone.

I thought again about the vision Alice had first period. When I saw it, I tried not to think much of it. It could have just been a false alarm, Alice's visions are always subject to change, or it could have just been her idea of a practical joke.

She's fooled me with a 'manufactured vision' before. Alice just recently realized that she could fake visions, and she's perfected it to a point that I sometimes have a hard time picking the real ones from the fake in her head.

I wanted to conclude that that was it. That Alice faked a vision to try and get me set up with the new girl. It would make sense considering that Alice's new favourite pastime was trying to hook me up.

But despite that fact, I couldn't help the nagging feeling that it was real. I recalled what I saw from Alice for the millionth time that morning.

"_Arabella, honey do you want something to eat?" asks Esme coming up to the back of the love seat._

"_No, I`m good Esme, thanks" replies Arabella from her position lying on the love seat. She suddenly gets to her feet._

"_They're back" she says with a big grin on her face, and rushes over to the door and pulls it open just as Emmett and Alex start climbing the stairs._

"_Hey baby doll," says Emmett walking through the door and giving Arabella a kiss on the forehead, then ruffles her hair._

_Arabella laughs. "What's up teddy bear?" Emmett grins and walks over to sit with Rose as Alex walks in._

_Arabella smiles softly at Alex who walks over to her. _

"_Hey there pretty lady" he says to her and she laughs and takes a step closer to him._

"_Hey yourself," she says. Alex tips her face up with a finger, leans down and—_

"Who are you daydreaming about Lexy?" said a voice from my left.

Without turning, I answered. "Not you if that`s what you're thinking Emily."

I turned to my left and couldn't help but grin at the look on Emmett's face.

"One of these days, little bro, I`m going to beat you until you aren't pretty anymore."

This time I actually laughed as I shut my locker. "You have all of eternity and I still don't think you'd have enough time to manage that."

"You want to bet pretty boy?"

I just smirked, and before I could say anything Rosalie came up behind him.

"What are the two of you doing just standing here? Alice and Jasper are in the cafeteria. I came to find you."

"Hey beautiful" said Emmett bending down to kiss her and I tried to block out all the jealous thoughts that I was getting from the other people around us.

"I'd appreciate it if you two humped each other elsewhere because the thoughts coming from some of these people are getting a bit out of hand." And they were because I was now getting a bunch of guys wishing that it was them that Rosalie was kissing. It didn't stop at kissing in some of these guys' heads though.

"Screw what they think," said Emmett and at the same time Rose said "we are _not_ humping each other Alexander!"

I just laughed and started walking in the direction of the cafeteria. I only rolled my eyes when I caught drift of what Emmett and Rose were going to do once they got home and went 'hunting'.

It was okay for a while but got totally out of hand soon. I turned around and started walking backwards so I could talk to them.

"Really you guys? You're corrupting my innocence with your thoughts here." To which Emmett started laughing and Rose just scowled.

"Your innocence? Please." Said Emmett and I turned around just as I walked into the cafeteria. As usual, I walked by the tables of staring girls pretending like I didn't see them staring at me. Pretended like I didn't hear their excited whispers, like I couldn't hear the things they were thinking.

I was so wrapped up in blocking everyone's thoughts out of my head that I didn't notice the topic of most people's thoughts until it was too late.

"Oh great" I mumbled under my breath and I didn't even need to look up to know who else was at our table.

As the three of us got closer to the table, I caught Alice's eye and glared at her. I noticed Jasper inch his chair closer to her as he regarded me carefully. He still had a few trust issues when I`m concerned. Something that has to do with my leaving the family and going off on my own a few years back.

But no time to linger on that right now, I had bigger problems to deal with.

The girl, currently sitting in my seat, quickly caught on that Alice wasn't looking at her anymore and she turned head to look in the same direction.

And all of a sudden, I was staring into large crystal blue eyes.

"But it's not like I told him that I would," I told Alice. "I said maybe, that doesn't mean yes so I don't see what he's sulking ab—" I realized that she wasn't looking at me anymore. Her gaze was fixed somewhere over my right shoulder.

I also noticed Jasper shift slightly closer to Alice. Confused, which meant blue eyes, I turned to see who Alice was looking at.

And all of a sudden, I was staring into cool golden eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, but I was aware that the room was suddenly quieter than it had been before.

"Earth to Lexy," I heard someone behind him say. _Lexy?_

It was then that I noticed that there was a guy and girl standing behind him. The boy was tall and very well muscled with dark brown hair. He looked a lot like my brother Antonio, just without green eyes. The girl was tall as well, with long wavy blond hair. Both of them had the same golden eyes and pale skin as Alice, and like her, Jasper and Alex, they were both very good looking.

I also noticed that they were holding hands. They were a couple then. I looked back at the guy and I could see the girl take a step closer to him. I couldn't stop a small smile from appearing on my face at the girls' protectiveness over her boyfriend. It was cute, but I didn't want her boyfriend, despite how good looking he was.

That`s when I noticed that the boy was looking at me as well. And frankly, all this staring was getting a bit tiring.

I looked to Alex again to notice that he had just switched his gaze from me to the ceiling, almost like I had just said that out loud. But I know that I didn't, because the boy and girl were still staring at me.

"Are you guys just going to stand there?" asked Alice breaking the silence.

The boy looked at me with a grin and moved to sit in the seat next to me, pulling the girl down into the seat on the other side of him.

Alex was the only one still standing, and the cafeteria was still too quiet if you asked me.

"Alex?" asked Alice.

"I'd sit," he said in a quiet voice that I'd relate not with shyness, but with forced calm. "But my seat is currently occupied." If he had said that a different way, I would have gotten up and moved to another chair at the table, there were three.

But they way he said it, it was almost like he _expected_ me to move. Well if he thought I was moving now, he'd better think again.

I looked at him to see that he was glaring intently at Alice, and that his jaw was clenched. I looked back at Alice to see that she was opening and closing her mouth, trying to think of something to say.

Who the hell did this guy think he was?

"There is another seat over there you know," I said and 5 pairs of golden eyes snapped towards me, but I only looking back at one pair.

I could tell that I'd caught him off guard too. Good.

"And if that seat isn't up to your standards, there are two more." I said to him and if I thought the room was quiet before, it was dead silent now.

He looked at me for another minute, still standing, and I kept looking right back. I heard someone clear their throat and realized that it was the boy sitting next to me.

"Alex," the boy said quietly, but Alex just kept on staring intently at me. I returned his gaze coolly and lifted an eyebrow.

He suddenly took a long deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. I could see his jaw working again as he decided what he was going to do.

After another moment of complete silence, he moved briskly to the seat next to Jasper and sat in it. He sent me a look when he did and knew that if he didn't hate me before, he certainly did now.

Whatever. I looked at Alice again to see that she finally seemed at ease again. When she met my eyes, she gave me a big smile. Jasper was also looking at me with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. The girl, though she was staring at the table, was smiling softly too.

The boy beside me had a full on grin that rivaled Alice's on his face as he looked at me. I couldn't help it, so I smiled back.

"So are you going to introduce us to your new friend, Alice?" asked the boy and Alice turned her grin on him.

"This is Arabella, she just moved into The Willow House." She told them then turned to me.

"Oh, so you're the girl that has the male population at Huntsville High all excited," he said with a grin.

I grinned back and shrugged my shoulders.

Alice smiled at the both of us. "And Arabella this is my brother Emmett and my sister Rosalie." Wait, did she just say that they were her brother and sister? Why were they holding hands then?

I looked at Emmett and I guess my confusion showed on my face because he laughed.

"We're not blood siblings," he explained. "Well Jasper and Rose are blood siblings. We're all adopted." He explained.

"Oh," I said not knowing what else to say, and he laughed again.

"Yea, it usually weirds people out when they find out that we're dating one another" he said with a smile, and I could tell that it didn't bother him. I looked across the table at Alice and Jasper. They didn't seem bothered by it either.

I smiled.

"It doesn't weird me out, I think it's cute. You guys seem perfect for each other." I said and for the first time, Rosalie met my eyes and gave me a small smile.

"Well that makes you different from most of the people we know," she said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "No point in being like everyone else when you could be different."

"Exactly!" said Alice.

The rest of the lunch period went by pretty quickly. We were all talking and I felt completely comfortable with all of them.

Alex had sat there the whole period sulking in his little corner. I thought it was a little sad that he got so upset over a seat. His eyes suddenly snapped up to meet mine. I let out the breath I had just sucked in and turned back to Emmett who was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he said smiling.

Okay then, I thought smiling back.

I almost missed the subtle look that Alice sent Emmett. Almost.

But before I could ask them about it, she spoke up.

"What do you have next period Arabella?"

I pulled out the schedule that I kept in my jeans.

"Um. French. In 138C with Mme. Truelle." I told her and looked at Emmett when he suddenly started to laugh.

I saw Rosalie kick him under the table and he eventually stopped his laughter.

"Nothing," he said again. "I was just going to suggest that Alex could show you the way seeing as how he's in your class." He said with a grin.

What? Really? Oh come on.

I looked at Alex to see that he looked like he felt the same way. He was leaning on the table on his elbows and his face was turned to the wall next to us.

"I don't think—" I started to say when Alice cut me off.

"I'll show you. I have philosophy near there. So lets go." She said quickly and stood up so I had no choice to stand up as well.

She leaned down to quickly kiss Jasper and turned to me again.

"Ok, lets go." She said then walked gracefully to the tray deposit to put her lunch tray away and was waiting for me.

"Okay. Well it was nice to meet you all," I said with a smile.

"I'll see you guys later then. Bye." And with that I started to walk towards Alice. But before I reached her, I looked over my shoulder at the table again, and was startled to meet Alex's gaze. After a quick moment, I turned back and followed Alice out of the cafeteria.

I watched her retreating back as she made her way to my treacherous sister. Right before I looked away, she turned and looked right at me with her big eyes, which were now green, and held my gaze.

After a few seconds, she turned around and disappeared into the hall with Alice.

"You know," Emmett said. "She kind of reminds me of a baby doll."

I started at him for a second and I recalled the vision Alice had earlier. _Baby doll._

With a sigh, I put my head down on the table and willed this day to be over.

* * *

_So that was the end of the chapter! What did you think about the different POV's? Should I continue with them or not have them at all or use them occasionally? Leave me your opinion!_

_Comment and Review!_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey, Happy New Year! 2011! Woooooot!_

_I`m so sorry that I haven't updated in a really long time, but I was really busy for a while. Last week of Christmas break is always chaotic. Add to that New Years parties and such. I was barely at home for the last week and I'm updating as soon as I could. _

_Speaking of which, now that schools back in session *sniff sniff :'( * I might not be able to update every day. Especially since exams are right around the corner. So I`m guessing that you won't be getting daily updates, at least not for the month of January._

_This is part 1 of your present tHe. DaRkEnEd. HaTrEd. Of. LoVe. My second update will be up minutes after this one. So, as you requested, here's your double update for a belated birthday present!. Hope you had a great one. _

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. _

_I watched her retreating back as she made her way to my treacherous sister. Right before I looked away, she turned and looked right at me with her big eyes, which were now green, and held my gaze._

_After a few seconds, she turned around and disappeared into the hall._

"_You know," Emmett said. "She reminds me of a baby doll." _

_I started at him for a second and I recalled the vision Alice had earlier._

_With a sigh, I put my head down on the table and willed this day to be over._

Chapter 6

Alice and I walked out into the hall and I noticed that we were heading in the direction of my locker. The fact that she knew where it was made me that much more of a believer that she really was a psychic.

We were walking in silence as we moved through the hall. I was trying to ignore all the looks I was getting from the other students.

The boys stared at me while the girls sneered. I could see that I wasn't going to make many female friends any time soon. So I turned to the one I did have.

"So I`m assuming that Emmett was serious when he told me that Alex was in my French class?" I asked her.

She didn't stop walking as she replied, "Yea, he was serious." She said and I looked over and saw that she was smiling.

"Well that`s just great, now isn't it?" I said and winced when I realized that I sounded like a brat. Besides, this was her brother I was talking about.

But instead of jumping to her brothers defence she just laughed as we got to my locker.

"Give him a chance," she said with a smile. "He's a nice guy," and when she caught my sceptical look she continued. "Really. He can be a bit arrogant and cocky, but he's a good guy."

"Mmhmm. I have yet to see that side of him. But frankly, I don't get it."

"Don't get what?" she asked as I opened my locker.

"Why he seems to hate me."

"Oh Arabella, he doesn't hate you," she giggled.

"Ha. It sure seems like it." I told her.

"Just trust me when I say that he doesn't hate you. He's just dealing with my vis- uh with some stuff that he just found out..." she finished lamely and I cocked my eyebrow at her with a small smile on my lips.

"You mean, he's dealing with your vision, don't you?" I said and continued before she could interrupt.

"And don't say 'what vision' because I know you're a psychic Alice."

I let her think about it for a second, and finally she looked up at me with a knowing smile.

"You know, you're more perceptive than initially I gave you credit for." I just smiled and waited for her to continue.

She looked at me for another moment before she sighed.

"Yes I am a psychic. Yes I have visions of the future. And yes, Alex is just having a poor reaction to a vision I had."

"The vision that you had in English this morning," I asked.

She laughed again. "Yes that vision."

I took that in for a moment, and another question popped into my head.

"So you're the only psychic in your family?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Yup. I`m the only clairvoyant in the family. And as far as I know, I was the only one I`m my birth family too."

I was going to ask about the vision when another thought struck my mind and I furrowed my brow in confusion. Alice laughed again.

"Your eyes turn a pretty shade of blue when you're confused," she said with a smile.

"How did Alex see the vision?" I asked and the smile dropped off her face as her eyes widened slightly. She took a moment to answer.

"I told him..." she said and averted her gaze.

"When?" I questioned. "You were with me from the moment you had the vision this morning." I told her, still confused.

"At lunch. After you went to your locker." She said, and again, that didn't seem to make any sense.

"That can't be. When I left you to go to my locker you were with Jasper. And when I was at my locker, Alex was here and you and Jasper were standing in the cafeteria food line. You couldn't have possibly been able to tell him." I said and I was so busy trying to figure it out that I didn't realize that I let something slip that I probably shouldn't have.

"Wait, how did you know that me and Jasper were standing in line to get food when Alex was at his locker?" she asked slowly and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from cursing at my own stupidity.

"_Never let them know that they got one on you," _as Damen always told me.

"Well I—" and before I could finish my sentence, the bell rang and I truly understood the meaning of 'saved by the bell'.

"Well we should get to class," I told her and she just looked at me for a moment.

"Yea we should," she said finally. "It's this way."

"Wait, don't you need to go to your locker?" I asked seeing that she only had a notebook in her hand.

"Nope. This is all I need." She said waving the spiral notebook in the air. "Let's go." She said and started to walk off so that I had no choice but to walk after her.

A little while later, I was sitting in a brightly lit room with French posters crowding the walls. I was doodling absently in my notebook pretending like I didn't notice the two boys to my left gawking at me.

As I continued with the thoughtless drawings on my paper, my mind began to wander. So it took me a second to realize that Alex had walked into the classroom. I noticed only because the group of giggling girls sitting in front of me suddenly went silent and straightened up in their seats.

I tilted my head up from its position leaning against my hand to absently note that every girl in the class physically seemed to be aware when he walked into the room. Every girl except for me of course. I could care less.

No wonder this guy was so arrogant, I thought idly. He's used to girls falling all over him. I watched, slightly intrigued as he slid into the seat to my right. And again, I ignored all the girls who shot daggers at me with their eyes.

It wasn't like he chose to sit next to me. It was the only empty seat that was left in the class. I seriously doubted that he'd voluntarily decide to sit next to me regardless of what Alice said.

I watched as Alex furrowed his brow. And for the second time that day, I felt like he knew exactly what I was thinking. Almost instantly, his face settled back into that cool mask of indifference.

I chewed lightly on my lower lip as I thought about it. The reaction that Alice had when I asked her how he knew was very weird. I didn't have to be a professional to know that she was lying to me.

So what was she hiding?

I was thinking so intently about Alice that I didn't notice that I was subconsciously portaling to her in the back of my mind. I didn't realize it until I could clearly hear her child-like soprano voice in my head. It was then that I realized that I could also see her clearly in my head.

She was sitting at a long table at the back of the classroom away from the other students who were all talking loudly to each other. The only person near her was the blond girl sitting next to her.

What was her name? Oh yea, Rosalie.

They were obviously talking intently about something from the way they were leaning into each other, whispering.

Now usually I`m not much of an eavesdropper, but this time I couldn't resist. Intentionally portaling now, I tuned the rest of the class out to focus on what they were saying.

"_... believe you told her!" said Rosalie. _

"_I didn't really tell her, she found out herself. She's very smart," said Alice softly._

"_Well then we'll have to be extra careful around her. We can't have another human finding out!" hissed Rosalie. "She already found out that you can see the future. We have to make sure she doesn't know anything else."_

"_Um. About that..." Alice trailed off._

"_What!" Rosalie asked. "What else does she know?"_

"_Well, she doesn't know what it is for sure..."_

"_What is it Alice!"_

"_I think she knows about Alex too..." Alice whispered._

"_You told her that Alex could read minds! Alice! What the hell!" Rosalie exclaimed, her voice rising._

"_Rose shh." She said looking around subtly to see if anyone was looking their way._

"_You—"_

"_Just let me talk for a second Rose. I didn't _tell_ her anything. Like I said, she's smart. Once she found out about my visions, she found out that Alex knew about it. And when she asked about..."_

I lost the rest of the conversation because I wasn't paying them much attention anymore. In a few seconds, the sounds and images of the other class faded. But the thing I had heard were still fresh in my head.

"_You told her that Alex could read minds!" _Rosalie had said.

He could read minds?

As I thought more about it, it made perfect sense. All those reactions he had to the things I was thinking, it was because he was reading my mind. He knew about Alice's vision because he saw it in her head. She didn't tell him herself.

I turned my head to look at him. He was leaning on the table on his elbows and he was pressing his thumbs to eyes.

_You can hear me._ I thought, addressing him. It wasn't a question because I wasn't asking one. I knew what I knew, and I knew that he could read minds.

Suddenly his head snapped up and he fixed me with an icy glare. A moment later, he got up and left the room, almost knocking the teacher over as she was walking in.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she stared at his retreating back. When she turned back to the class, she was as red as a tomato."

_So that`s the end of the chapter. Hope you liked it._

_Comment and review._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	7. Chapter 7

_So here's the second chapter of the day for you. I realize that this may be shorter than my usual chapters, but it's because I`m not feeling too great at the moment. Just my luck to get sick just as school starts._

_But anyways, hope you like it. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. _

"You told her that Alex could read minds!"_ Rosalie had said._

_He could read minds? _

_As I thought more about it, it made perfect sense. All those reactions he had to the things I was thinking, it was because he was reading my mind. He knew about Alice's vision because he saw it in her head. She didn't tell him herself._

_I turned my head to look at him. He was leaning on the table on his elbows and he was pressing his thumbs to eyes._

_You can hear me. I thought, addressing him. It wasn't a question because I wasn't asking one. I knew what I knew, and I knew that he could read minds. _

_Suddenly his head snapped up and he fixed me with an icy glare. A moment later, he got up and left the room, almost knocking the teacher over as she was walking in._

"_Oh!" she exclaimed as she stared at his retreating back. When she turned back to the class, she was as red as a tomato." _

Chapter 7

I didn't see Alex for the rest of the day. Apparently the guy really hated it when people found out about how he could read minds. Or maybe he just hated the fact that _I _knew.

I was sitting in my genocide class staring at the wall clock which showed that we had precisely 3 minutes and 38 seconds left until I could go home. 36, 35, 34, 33...

After the longest 3 minutes of my life, the bell finally rang and I made my escape into the crowded hallway.

Before I had taken 2 steps, someone moved directly in front of me. I looked up in exasperation into the face of a tall blond boy with bright green eyes.

His eyes travelled slowly down my body and I held back from sighing. When his eyes finally met mine again, he sent me a grin that, no doubt, would make most girl swoon.

But this girl was in absolutely _no mood_ to be 'swooned'.

"Can I help you?" I asked trying not to sound too bitchy.

"Why yes you can," he said in a smooth voice, and it was then that I noticed the guys standing right behind him. Some of them where looking enviously at the boy while the others were looking at me.

Since the boy wasn't speaking anymore, I turned my gaze back on him. I tilted my head to one side and waited for him to continue.

"You see, I seem to have forgotten my number, can I have yours?" at his cheesy line I restrained myself from rolling my eyes, barely.

"Wow," I said cocking my eyebrow. "Really?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked grinning as he shrugged his shoulders. His eyes dropped down to my lips.

I took a deep breath. "Nothing. I really have to go now. Sorry. Bye." That brought his eyes back up to mine again.

"But—"

"Sorry," I said then walked around him and his friends.

The sounds of his friends laughter eventually died down as I neared my locker. When I turned the corner, I was surprised to see Alice and Rosalie leaning against my locker.

What was going on? I wondered.

"Hey," I said as I walked over. Alice gave me a small smile but Rosalie just glared at me.

"What's going on—"

"I had a vision," said Alice. I just looked at her inquiringly, as she continued.

"I saw you telling me that you know... About Alex," she clarified at my confused look.

"You mean about how he can read minds?" I asked.

"Yes, about that."

"Oh"

There was a long silence, which I promptly broke.

"If you're worried that I`m going to go telling people, I`m not. It's none of my business—"

"Exactly," snapped Rosalie and Alice shot her a look that she didn't see because she was looking at me.

I didn't even acknowledge her as I continued to look at Alice.

"I don't think he's worried about you telling people, Arabella," she said softly.

"Then why—" I cut myself off. A dull ache had begun at my temples and I decided that I didn't need to know all this right now.

"You know what?" I asked sighing and rubbing my forehead. "Never mind."

I turned to my locker and began putting books into my bag. When I slammed my locker shut, I was surprised to see Alice still standing there. Rosalie had apparently left because she was the only one there.

"Are you okay?" she asked me softly and I smiled at her concern.

"Yea, Alice don't worry. It's just a headache. I get them all the time."

We both turned and started to walk to the front of the school and I could have sworn that I heard she whisper "I`m sorry." But then again, maybe I was just hearing things.

Once we were outside I turned to her again.

"How are you getting home?" I asked, ready to offer her a lift.

"Oh," she said smiling up at me. "I have my car here."

That`s when I realized that the rest of her family were waiting by the back of the parking lot where the Porsche, Corvette, and Mercedes were parked. The Hummer was gone.

I smiled back at her. "Which one do you drive?" I asked nodding towards the cars.

"The Porsche," she said grinning.

"Nice."

We finally made it to the rest of them. Jasper was leaning against the hood of the Porsche, Rosalie and Emmett were standing next to him in front of the Corvette. Jasper gave me a quick smile. Rosalie wasn't even looking at me, she was glaring at Alice. Emmett was grinning at me and he took a step towards us.

"What's up baby doll?" he asked me, and since I knew that he wasn't hitting on me, I didn't mind.

"Nothing much teddy bear," I replied going with my first impression of him.

He kept smiling, though I was sure that he was aware Rosalie burning holes into his back.

"Oh, how about you?" asked Alice. "How are you getting home? Do you need a ride?" she asked.

"Nope, I`m good," I replied pulling out my car remote and hitting start. The headlights of my Mercedes started to flash and Emmett's jaw dropped. Even Jasper eyebrows shot up.

I just laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"You drive a fucking McLauren Roadster?" gaped Emmett and it only made me laugh harder.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"What are you 16? And you drive _that_?" he asked pointing at my car. Men and cars, I thought.

"We'll I`m 17 not 16. And the car was a 16th birthday present from one of my brothers. And I don't know why you're so shocked. Alice is 17 and she drives a Porsche."

"Yea... But still..." he said grinning.

I laughed. "Well I'd love to stand here talking to you guys about my car, but I really should be getting ho—"

I was walking to the driver's side of my car when a green Mazda made a sharp turn and slid into the spot beside me, almost hitting me in the process.

"What the..." I turned around as the windows pulled down and a boy leaned out from the driver's side.

"Well hellooooooooooo there," the guy said grinning, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was looking me up and down. I also heard a bunch of whistles and calls from inside the car.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," I groaned as I turned back to my car and pulled open the door.

But before I could get in, the guy started honking his horn and calling.

"Hey where you goin' baby?" called someone from inside.

"Come on!" said someone.

"Look at that view!" called another

"Wanna go get something to eat?" said the driver finally.

I looked over my shoulder and fixed him with an icy glare.

"I _wanna_ punch you in the face, but seeing as how I can't do that," I said sweetly, "I'm just gunna go."

With that I turned to Alice again.

"It was really nice meeting you Alice. And the rest of you too," I smiled sweetly at them.

I got into my car and started the ignition and my car came to life. I lowered my window to wave at Alice. "Bye" I called, shot the boy's in the car another look then sped out of the parking lot.

Home sweet home here I come.

_That`s the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it!_

_Comment and review._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	8. Chapter 8

_Helloooooooooooo you __ I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. I'm trying to update when I can, but this close to exams, I don't have much free time. So sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

"_Wanna go get something to eat?" said the driver finally._

_I looked over my shoulder and fixed him with an icy glare._

"_I wanna punch you in the face, but seeing as how I can't do that," I said sweetly, "I'm just gunna go."_

_With that I turned to Alice again._

"_It was really nice meeting you Alice. And the rest of you too," I smiled sweetly at them. _

_I got into my car and started the ignition and my car came to life. I lowered my window to wave at Alice. "Bye" I called, shot the boy's in the car another look then sped out of the parking lot._

_Home sweet home here I come. _

Chapter 8

I stopped my car in the drive, I was too lazy to park it in my large garage.

Once I was in the house, I sighed loudly and threw my bag on the counter before plopping down on the large couch in front of the TV.

I rolled over so I was lying on my back and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about the events of my first day at school.

I thought about the group of insanely gorgeous siblings and how they were somehow different, not entirely because of how they looked, but because of how they acted.

I got the impression that they usually kept to themselves. What had that girl told me about them in Genocide that afternoon?

_They're such creeps. They're always together, and they barely ever talk to anyone outside their little group unless it's absolutely unavoidable. Sure they may be the best looking people that I've ever seen, but they are just not normal..._

That`s what she had said when I asked her what she knew about them. She had also said that most people didn't know anything about them other than the fact that they're all adopted by the Cullen's, they're all really rich, and that they live in The Ash House.

Of course I heard a whole lot more about them throughout the course of the day. Most of what I heard were little snippets of the conversations of the people sitting around me. The Cullen's seem to be a hot topic.

Speaking of hot topics, almost all the girls' conversations would have something to do with the infamous Alexander Cullen. These girls were insane. I mean, some girl standing at her locker was close to hyperventilating as she told her friends how she 'dropped' her pencil by his feet and how he returned it to her, _personally_.

Gag me.

I'm pretty sure she's going to have that pencil framed and hang it in her room. It was pathetic.

I sighed again and interlocked my fingers on my stomach as I closed my eyes, seeing if I could coax myself into taking a little nap.

But of course, almost as soon as I closed my eyes, a set of blazing gold eyes popped into my head.

I rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes again. And this time the blazing gold eyes appeared again, accompanied by a devastatingly handsome face.

I groaned and grabbed a throw cushion and slapped it over my head and forced my mind to be blank, something that I was normally very good at.

At first I thought it was working. My mind was blissfully blank, and my headache was subsiding to a barely there throbbing. As soon as I let my guard down however, I was assaulted again with the images of the strange boy I had met that day.

I growled and sat up. What the hell. What was wrong with me?

I've never had trouble with keeping things out of my head, especially boys. In fact, despite my being 17 years old, I haven't had a boyfriend. I've never been 'in love' or even liked a guy in the past.

There simply has never been someone who I've come across that has stuck me in a way that would make me want to be with him.

_Until now..._ a small voice in the back of my head whispered. A tiny little voice that I promptly squashed as I heaved the cushion at the wall, frustrated.

I breathed deep and ran my fingers into my hair and clutched them there. The headache was back and was throbbing annoyingly in my temples. I brought my hands down to rub my face.

After a few moments I dropped my hands into my lap and looked around the large living room. And all of a sudden a hard pang of homesickness vibrated through my heart. The back of my eyes began to prickle and I noticed the beginnings of water works.

I sniffed once and debated grabbing a tub of ice cream and crawling into bed to call my brothers. It seemed like a very good idea, especially after the events of today. It would be the easiest solution to this. But then again, when did I ever use the easier solution.

I straightened and pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. I got up and ran up the stairs to change into sweat pants and a fitted tank. I grabbed my iPod off my dressed slipped it into my pocked along with my cell.

Jogging back downstairs I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, and grabbed my keys. A good run would clear my mind. With that thought, I stepped out and immediately noticed that it was slightly colder than I anticipated.

I hesitated at the door for a moment before proceeding down the stairs. I was too lazy to go back inside to grab a sweater. Besides, I'd be working up a sweat and I wouldn't be cold.

I looked up at the cloudy sky once before popping my ear buds into my ears. With one last look at the sky, I set out towards the forest at a well paced jog.

The rational part of me knew that it wasn't a good idea to be jogging in a tank in this weather, alone, and in a forest where I haven't been before.

Like before, that rational part was ignored as I began to push myself harder as I slipped into the cover of the trees. I turned up the volume on my iPod so loud that I couldn't hear anything else, again, not a very smart move.

I jogged for about half an hour in no particular direction. I worked up a sweat as I kept pushing myself even harder, the physical burn taking my mind off the events of the day.

I looked up to notice that I had come to a large open clearing. I ran forward and slowed down slightly as I stepped into the empty space. I jogged a few more paces before coming to a stop near the middle of the large clearing.

I leaned over and braced my hands on my knees breathing hard as I looked around. The clearing was easily as long as a football field, and was somewhat circular in shape.

As my gaze brushed over my beautiful surroundings, I caught a slight movement from the corner of my eye. I whipped around to my left as I looked hard at the spot I could have sworn I saw something.

If someone was there, they were holding still right now because I couldn't see any other movement. Maybe my eyes were just playing tricks on me, I thought as I tipped my head back to take a long drink from my water bottle.

I was just about to set off running again when I caught another movement, again on my left. I swallowed hard and began to portal out in that direction, looking to see if anyone was there. I went out pretty far and didn't see anyone there.

I sighed and decided that I may be time for me to head back. I turned around to head back the way I came when I could have sworn something else moved in the trees.

Ok. I was starting to freak myself out.

_Snap yourself out of it Arabella_, I told myself. _There's nothing there, there's nothing there, there's nothing—_

Just as I took a step forward I heard a large branch snap and saw a large maple quiver. I swallowed and took a step back pulling my cell phone out of my pocket.

I looked down at my phone as I unlocked it, and snapped my head back up when I heard another sound in the trees.

This time however, I knew I wasn't imagining things. I saw not only one, but two huge shadows move through the trees.

_Bear?_ I thought. But how did a bear get to be _that big_. And of course being the weirdo that I am, I can't portal out when I`m freaked out. Convenient isn't it.

I didn't have to wonder what the shapes in the shadows were for much longer because I soon had the answer.

I gasped as first one then two large animals stepped out of the cover of the trees. _Animals_ would be stretching it, considering that I've never seen an actual animal that big in my life. I took a large step back as the two shapes began to move towards me.

My eyes widened as I saw them better in the dull light. They were massive. Almost as tall as horses but almost twice as bulky. In fact, I thought idly taking a few more steps back as they advanced, they looked like large dogs.

Wait, not dogs, I thought as the breath whooshed out of my lungs. Wolves.

Werewolves...

* * *

_Dun dun dun! Epic ending, no? You're going to have to keep reading to find out what happens next. And in order to get the next chapter, I`m going to have to see a few more reviews. So if you want the next chapter sooner, leave me those reviews and comments! It's really up to you and how much you want the next update _

_Comment and review!_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey there! So I know a lot of you were anticipating this chapter and I hope it lives up to your expectations! So anyways, I hope you like it!_

_p.s Just FYI the stuff in italics can mean: things Arabella sees when she's portaling, a flashback, things that she says in her head (usually directed to Alex and his mind reading), or other messages that are thought and not said. _

_I`m sorry if that's kind of confusing, but I just wanted to let you know what the italics stuff would mean. You'll have to look in the context to figure out which of the four ways I`m using the italics in that specific spot. _

_If you're still confused, hopefully you'll get it when you read it. If not, just leave me a comment. _

_Disclaimer: All of the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

_I didn't have to wonder what the shapes in the shadows were for much longer because I soon had the answer. _

_I gasped as first one then two large animals stepped out of the cover of the trees. Animals would be stretching it, considering that I've never seen an actual animal that big in my life. I took a large step back as the two shapes began to move towards me._

_My eyes widened as I saw them better in the dull light. They were massive. Almost as tall as horses but almost twice as bulky. In fact, I thought idly taking a few more steps back as they advanced, they looked like large dogs. _

_Wait, not dogs, I thought as the breath whooshed out of my lungs. Wolves. _

_Werewolves... _

Chapter 9

Oh my god...

I couldn't do anything but stare at the two large werewolves slowly stalking towards me. Most of it was fear, but a little bit of it was in appreciation of the large beasts.

They were quite beautiful creatures if you got past the initial shock of their massive size.

The one on the left was slightly smaller than the one on the right. It was completely black except for its dark grey paws and had silvery grey eyes. The one on the right, the larger one, was more of a coppery colour. It had bright amber coloured eyes.

The werewolf, the copper coloured one, let out a low growl that had me snapping out of my trance.

The two wolves were still advancing, and I knew that if they wanted to, they could kill me in a matter of seconds, despite my background in martial arts and combat.

I decided that backing away slowly would be the best tactic, but before I could take one complete step backwards the large copper wolf let out a loud snarl. I immediately froze, not because of the sound itself, but because of the memories it triggered.

"_My babies" she sobbed. "Don't hurt my babies. I'll do anything! I swear! Please just give me another chance! Please!" she begged as she crawled through the blood of her husband to lie limply in front of the room that her children were in._

_A loud roar echoed through the large house, and the children in the room huddled closer together._

_There was a man's voice. He murmured something that was too quiet to pick up. The woman's cries ended abruptly._

"_Yes," she said in a clear voice._

"_Yes," she repeated. "Just don't hurt my babies. You have to swear on it."_

_There was a pause and the man said something and the woman sighed, finally at ease._

_The man said something once again, and another growl rang through the house._

_Bang! Something slammed into the door making it vibrate with the force. "My babies," the woman said very softly, her voice laced with pain. "My lovely babies, I`m so sorry. I lo—"_

I was breathing hard as I began to shake. I tried desperately to stay calm, to try and remember some little detail from what Erica told me about werewolves' all those years ago.

But of course, I was focusing so hard on not hyperventilating and passing out, that thinking about anything else was next to impossible.

The black wolf advanced until it was only a few steps away from me, the copper wolf only slightly behind the black one. And then, much to my dismay, I saw another wolf step out of the cover of the trees. And then another. And then another.

I couldn't stop the small whimper that escaped my lips. I immediately bit down onto my lip, hard, trying to prevent any other sounds.

_Oh god I`m going to die. _I thought, panicking. _And I`m so young. There's so much I haven't done. I'm never going to graduate high school. I`m never going to see my brothers' again. I`m never going to—_

With all the panicked rambling going on in my head, I didn't see the man until he was standing directly in front of me. I was now staring at very broad shoulders in a fitted black t-shirt.

And just like that, I knew. I didn't need to see his face to know it was him. I just knew. And knowing it was him? That`s all it took for me to calm down again. I instantly felt more at ease than I had been all day.

_Alexander_ I thought, knowing that he could hear me.

And though I was extremely happy to see him, it was quite a coincidence that he found me out here.

_Alex, how did you find—_

A loud snarl from one of the wolves had me jumping about a foot in the air as I reached out and automatically fisted one of my hands in the back of his shirt, taking a step closer to him.

Now from a fighters' perspective, it was a stupid thing to do. I was so close to him that if he needed to move quickly to attack, he'd probably end up tripping over me. But from the perspective of a girl who's just been scared senseless by a bunch of horse sized werewolves, I was exactly where I should be.

It was then that I realized something else. The wolves were now not only going to kill me, but they were going to kill Alex as well.

"_Oh my God, Alex"_ I spoke to him in my head.

"_We are so going to die!"_ I tightened my fingers in the back of his shirt, almost as if I was scared that he'd run off now that he realized that we were going to die.

_I can't believe she'd think that I'd actually leave her here with five werewolves. Didn't think she was that stupid._

The words rang in my head, and I was momentarily stunned. Was that Alex? Did I just read his mind? What. The. Hell.

"_It was just a passing thought, I didn't actually think you'd leave... and hey! I am not stupid."_ At my words I could feel him tense. He turned slightly to the side and I could see that his brows were furrowed.

Huh. I guess I wasn't imagining it. I really did hear him in my head. How odd...

"_You can hear me." _It wasn't really a question, it was more like a statement that he didn't really need me to confirm.

"_Um, yea. I can... but—" _I didn't get to finish the thought because Alex suddenly shifted is stance and his attention was back on the wolves.

Curious, I leaned over his left shoulder slightly to see what was going on. I was surprised to see that there was now another addition to the group in front of us. This time however, it wasn't a wolf, it was a man.

He was tall and muscular. I could tell because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was wearing only ripped cut-off jeans. He wasn't even wearing shoes.

He had tan skin and short black hair, and looked about two or three years older than me. As he walked passed all the wolves and closer to us, I could see that his eyes were black as well.

Those dark eyes were now latched on Alex as he walked up to stand directly in front of us. He came to a stop and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Alexander Cullen" he said in a deep, slightly accented voice. "I'm surprised to see you wandering around without your little family, leech" he said smirking.

"I'd think that someone my age would be perfectly fine without a babysitter," Alex responded in a voice that was cool and slightly bored, but his stance was still defensive.

"I could think of more than one reason for a bloodsucker like you to have one though," the man said.

"More than one reason eh? I'm impressed. I didn't think your intellectual abilities went that far, dog." Replied Alex, and I could _hear_ the smirk in his words.

The man's face darkened and he began to tremble slightly. If I remembered correctly from what Erica said, that wasn't a good thing. My fingers flexed on the back of Alexander's shirt.

"If I were you," he said in a low voice. "I would take a good look around before I—" he suddenly stopped talking as his eyes drifted over Alex's shoulder locked with mine.

Alex immediately shifted so that I couldn't the man anymore. I heard a laugh.

"So that's why you've no babysitter's today. The leech is on a date," he snorted out a laugh. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"No." Alex said and also crossed his arms over his chest. The movement tightened his shirt even more so that I had no choice but to release it from my grasp.

"Aw no fair," said a new voice and I automatically shifted to look around Alex at the source. It was another guy who looked around our age, and again, he was tall muscular and had short brown hair.

It was then that I also realized that two of the wolves were missing. This guy must have been one of them, and the other must still be shifting. I craned my neck to see if I could catch a glimpse of him changing in the cover of the trees.

It was when Alex grabbed my forearm that I realized that I had moved out from behind him and was now standing beside him. I also happened to realize how insanely cold his hand was.

I looked up at him, but his eyes were on the men in front of us and his jaw was clenched. When I looked forward again, a third boy had joined the first two.

And they were all staring at me.

One of them let out a low whistle.

"Well damn. I can see why you wanted to keep her for yourself, bloodsucker," said the one with brown hair as his gaze travelled down my body and the other two laughed.

Perverts. I thought idly.

_If you only knew what they were thinking..._ I heard his voice in my head again.

"_I'd rather not know,"_ I said and out of my peripheral vision I saw his head slightly turn towards me. It looks like he hadn't intended for me to hear that.

"_Sorry,"_ I apologized, though for what, I didn't exactly know.

"What's your name, sweetheart," asked the guy with the brown hair grinning at me. I looked up at Alex, wondering if I should say something or if I should stay quiet.

_Go ahead,_ said his voice in my head and he dropped his hand from my arm.

The guy was still looking expectantly at me and I returned his gaze warily.

"Arabella," I said and another grin flashed on his handsome face.

"Arabella. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Tell me Arabella, what are you doing dating a leech?"

The guy suddenly took a step closer to me and Alex shifted so that he was slightly in front of me.

His eyes flickered to Alex for a second before returning to me.

"Because I know you'd much rather be with a werewolf than a vampire, we're warmer," he stated with a grin, and as soon as the words were out of his mouth I heard a low growl from beside me.

I turned to look at Alex, confused. He didn't meet my gaze however because he was glaring fiercely at the guy in front of him.

The guy, not seeming to register that fact that Alex looked like he wanted to bite his head off, looked between me and Alex, a smile spreading on his face.

"She didn't know?" he asked Alex with a full blown grin on his face. "My bad. I hope I didn't mess anything up for you," he said, not sounding sorry for it at all and behind him the other guy was smirking while the first man had a frown on his face.

Alex clenched his fists and started to take a step forward but I grabbed his hand to keep him back.

All of a sudden he froze and he turned back. His eyes were on my face for a few seconds before they dropped to our joined hands as I laced my fingers through his.

I looked past him at the guy who was now also staring at our entwined hands.

"Don't worry," I said, then paused to send him a quick smile. "You didn't mess anything up." I gave Alex's hand a quick squeeze.

"_Just trust me..."

* * *

_

_Sooo that was the end of chapter 9. I hope you liked it. And for those of you thinking that I brought out the romance between Alex and Arabella too soon, I've got a surprise for you ;) but you'll have to keep reading to find out what it is!_

_And in order for me to post another chapter as soon as possible, I`m going to have to see some more comments and reviews from youuuuuuuuuuuuuu : )_

_So comment and review!_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is chapter 10 for you. Wow, we're already into double digit chapters! Yay. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to comment and review!_

_Disclaimer: All the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

_The guy, not seeming to register that fact that Alex looked like he wanted to bite his head off, looked between me and Alex, a smile spreading on his face._

"_She didn't know?" he asked Alex with a full blown grin on his face. "My bad. I hope I didn't mess anything up for you," he said, not sounding sorry for it at all and behind him the other guy was smirking while the first man had a frown on his face. _

_Alex clenched his fists and started to take a step forward but I grabbed his hand to keep him back._

_All of a sudden he froze and he turned back. His eyes were on my face for a few seconds before they dropped to our joined hands as I laced my fingers through his._

_I looked past him at the guy who was now also staring at our entwined hands._

"_Don't worry," I said, then paused to send him a quick smile. "You didn't mess anything up." I gave Alex's hand a quick squeeze. _

"Just trust me..."

Chapter 10

My smile morphed into a smirk as I watched his eyes narrow. I tipped my head up slightly to glance at Alex and I was pleasantly surprised to see a cocky grin on his face as well.

_Hmm, he should smile more often. It looks good on him..._ I thought idly and only when he turned to me with a raised eyebrow did I realize my slip-up. I forgot that he could read my mind.

I would have blushed, but the guy began to speak, distracting us both.

"But—" he began but was cut off before he could finish.

"Atian" the older guy said sharply, effectively cutting off his words. "That's enough."

Though Atian sent the man a look, he stopped talking. Obviously this guy was in charge, or was at least important enough that they listened to him.

"We are going now." He said to the wolves and the two other men, then turned his attention back to us.

"You better watch what you're doing," he said to Alex, and then his dark eyes rested on mine. For a second I thought he would say something to me, but after a moment of silence, he simply turned and walked towards the cover of the trees again.

The large wolves went silently behind him, and the only people left in the clearing were Alex, me, Atian, and the other guy.

After a moments silence, Atian turned to me again and took a step forward.

"So why don't I—"

"Atian! Mahkay!" called a voice and I craned my neck to see the man standing at the edge of the forest. Wow, his voice carries.

Instantly the guy, Mahkay, turned and jogged over to the edge of the forest. He exchanged a few words with the man. He turned, looking at us one last time, before he too disappeared into the forest.

With an exasperated sigh, Atian rolled his eyes once before he trained them on me yet again.

"I'll see you later, beautiful," he said with a wink then sent a smirk in Alex's direction before he disappeared into the forest as well.

_And then there were two..._

For a moment we just stood there, staring at the spot where they had disappeared. And, having my emotions back in check, I was able to portal out to make sure that they were indeed leaving.

I had to go out a few miles out to find them, but when I did, all I saw was six enormous figures running swiftly through the forest. Content with the belief that they weren't coming back, I brought myself back.

_Huh. She was right. Her eyes do change colour. How... interesting..._

Startled by the voice in my head, I snapped my head up to meet his eyes. I could see from his expression, or lack thereof, that he was also somewhat confused by the fact that I could hear him in my head.

He continued to look down at me intently and I could do nothing but look back into his deep golden eyes.

Somewhere in the back of my head, I was pissed off at my inability to just _look away. _I mean I've never had a problem with that before. In fact, I was usually the one who people were unable to look away from.

And call me shallow, but I was pissed off that the tables had turned, and not in my favour either.

Something flashed in his eyes, but it was gone too quickly for me to figure out what it was. I didn't have long to figure it out before his cool voice broke the silence.

"You can let go of my hand now," he said, his voice seeming oddly out of place in the quite clearing.

With a start, I realized that I was still holding tightly onto his hand. I immediately let go and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Next time you want to latch onto me, give me a warning," he said tersely then turned and began to walk away.

Of all the fucking nerve.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?" I called to his retreating back.

"Nowhere that may concern you," he replied, still walking away.

Men can be so difficult.

"Okay fine, let me rephrase that. What the hell do you think you're doing leaving me here alone?" At that, he did stop and he slowly turned around to face me again.

"You got here all by yourself didn't you? Now you can get back all by yourself too." He said and slipped his hands into his front pockets.

What a complete idiot. Did I have to spell it out for him? I mean, he could read my mind couldn't he?

"Well," I said hotly. "When I set out for my jog I didn't really intend on running into a pack of werewolves. And just because they're gone now, it doesn't mean that they won't come back when you're gone. Besides, why would you go through all the trouble to make it seem like we were together if you were just going to leave right after." I finished and I knew my eyes were bright green and that my face was flushed with anger.

I didn't know why, but every little thing he did seemed to get a goddamn rise out of me.

He on the other hand didn't seem to react at all. He just stood there looking at me with that blank expression on his face. I wish I could know what he was thinking, but for some reason, I couldn't hear anything.

"Well first of all, I doubt that they are going to be coming back at the moment. And as I recall, it was _you_ who was grabbing on to _my_ hand making it seem like we were involved. Besides, you can't honestly tell me that you thought that I'd be taking you out on dates to the movies and to restaurants just because a bunch of werewolves think we're together. Because I can tell you right now, it's not going to happen."

And I don't know if it was the way what he said made me seem desperate, or the way he sounded when he said it, but it just added fuel to the fire.

I strode up to him, furious, until I was standing right in front of him.

"Look, I didn't ask you to come and step in to be my fucking knight in shining armour. I didn't ask you to make it seem like we were together, and you damn well know that you had a part in that too because they thought we were involved long before I grabbed your hand." I said while jabbing a finger into his chest.

"And despite what you may think, no I did not expect you to miraculously act like you liked me just because of what happened, and nor do I think it will ever happen. So why don't you take that cocky male ego of yours and shove it up your ass." I finished with another poke at his chest.

Ow. I just realized that my finger had started to throb. I crossed my arms over my chest again and stared hotly up at his face.

If I had been thinking straight, and had not been fuming, I would have noticed that we were standing very _very_ close to each other.

"You," he said quietly "talk a whole lot for such a small girl."

A _small girl!_ What! I was only a couple of inches shorter than he was so I didn't see where he was going with 'for such a _small girl_'. This guy was just digging his own damn grave.

"Seems that I have quite a bit to say to you," I replied. "But right now? I`m done talking. I want to go home, and you are going to walk me there. I don't give a crap about how you have to go wherever and do whatever. Besides, aren't you supposed to be like hundreds of years old? Have you not heard of _chivalry_? What would your mother say?"

"And if you're afraid that I`m going to hold your hand again, don't worry, I wouldn't think of it. Now let's go. I`m cold." And with that I turned and started off towards the cover of the trees.

For a fleeting moment, I thought that he wouldn't come, despite my speech of epic proportions. But to my silent relief, I heard him start to walk behind me after a moment of hesitation. Knowing that he was following, I confidently walked into the forest and started off towards The Willow House.

And had I turned around at that moment, I would have caught the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he wordlessly walked behind me.

* * *

_And voila! I hope you liked this chapter. As some of you requested, this one has the beginnings of fluff in it. Questions? Comments? Leave me a review!. And if i get more than 10 reviews, that may possibly motivate me to update sooner. *wink wink* lol_

_soooo im looking forward to hearing from you : )_

_Leave me those comments! pwetty pwese wih a cherry on top? lol much love,_

_xoxo thedarkangel22  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey! Thank you for all your amazing reviews! I love reading them and honestly, they do motivate me to update sooner. So if there's ever a time where you're really anxious for the next chapter, you know what to do to get it sooner ;) _

_So anyways, I hope you like it :)_

_Disclaimer: All the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

"_You," he said quietly "talk a whole lot for such a small girl."_

_A _small girl_! What! I was only a couple of inches shorter than he was so I didn't see where he was going with 'for such a _small girl_'. This guy was just digging his own damn grave._

"_Seems that I have quite a bit to say to you," I replied. "But right now? I`m done talking. I want to go home, and you are going to walk me there. I don't give a crap about how you have to go wherever and do whatever. Besides, aren't you supposed to be like hundreds of years old? Have you not heard of _chivalry_? What would your mother say?"_

"_And if you're afraid that I`m going to hold your hand again, don't worry, I wouldn't think of it. Now let's go. I`m cold." And with that I turned and started off towards the cover of the trees._

_For a fleeting moment, I thought that he wouldn't come, despite my speech of epic proportions. But to my silent relief, I heard him start to walk behind me after a moment of hesitation. Knowing that he was following, I confidently walked into the forest and started off towards The Willow House._

_And had I turned around at that moment, I would have caught the small smile that tugged at the corner of Alex's mouth as he wordlessly walked behind me. _

Chapter 11

The trip back to my house seemed to take twice as long as the trip to the clearing. It was probably because this time, I wasn't alone.

Alexander, much to my surprise, was still following behind me. I turned around, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, to see him with his hands in his pockets as he soundlessly walked through the forest.

When his golden eyes met my light green ones, I turned back again. I wasn't done being pissed at him for being a total jackass.

I almost sighed in relief as the trees began to thin and I could make out The Willow House in the distance. A few more steps brought me out of the forest. I turned around to tell him that he could leave, but I was stopped by the expression on his face.

He was squinting at the house, brows furrowed in confusion. I opened my mouth to ask him what was wrong when a new voice interrupted me.

"Oh thank god!" chimed a soprano voice and I whipped around to look down at Alice.

"What—"

Before I could get the words out, she threw her arms around me and hugged me, hard.

"Oh, um. Hi..." I said then returned her hug. After a moment, she pulled back and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"You have no idea how worried we were, Arabella."

"What do you mean? What happened?" I asked, confused.

"You two tell me. Your futures just entirely disappeared! And that could have only happened because your futures crossed paths with that of a were— um... a uh..." She started to fidget under my gaze, and I realized what she was trying to say.

"Werewolf." I finished for her. And she nodded slowly, glancing quickly over my shoulder at Alex before returning her gaze to me.

"So you do know. That`s what I saw, but I wanted to make sure before..." she trailed off.

"Before you said something?" I asked and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I know about them, and I also know about you guys..." I told her cautiously.

Her eyes widened as she looked over at Alex again.

"Yea, it's true. Stupid dog had a big mouth," he said darkly, moving to stand in front of his sister.

"How much did you see?" I asked her, ignoring Alex's comment. She turned her attention back on me.

"Well I saw you decide to go on a jog, and I saw that you would jog to the clearing. And that`s when your future just disappeared. The next thing I know, Alex's future disappears too, and that`s when I realized that he wasn't in the house anymore. So I was looking for you two."

"We weren't too worried about Alex, he can handle a werewolf, but we had no idea what happened to you. So Rosalie suggested that we come looking for you. And—"

"Wait, Rosalie?" I asked, shocked that the blond who seemed to hate me before was the one who suggested looking for me.

Alice nodded.

"Yes, Rose. So we all split up to search the forest. Me and Rose were going to The Willow House when I had a vision of you and Alex in the clearing."

"And apparently you were giving him a really good talking to," said a new voice and I looked over Alice's shoulder to see the beautiful blond walking towards us with a grin on her face. I couldn't help but smirk at her words, and I shrugged.

"He had some trouble with... comprehending things. I was merely explaining to him how it was," I told her with a smile.

I shot a quick look over at Alex who was glaring at me.

"Well whatever it was, I bet he got it now," said Rosalie laughing.

"I hope so," I replied, still smiling.

"We can talk about your amazing kickass speech later," said Alice grinning. "But right now, you should come back to our place with us."

"It's okay," I told her. "I don't think the wolves would come to my house."

"That's not the reason why you need to come over," she explained. "Now that you know about us, I think we all need to have a talk."

"Oh, uh, okay. But do you think I could go take a quick shower and change first?" At my words both Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"Sure," said Alice. I smiled back and started to walk towards my house before I turned around to face them again.

"Come on. You guys can wait in the house."

Without waiting for an answer, I turned again and walked up to the house. Once I was inside, I left the door open before jogging quickly up the stairs. In my room I stripped out of my clothes, dropping them on the ground as I made my way to the large adjoining bathroom.

In seconds, I was standing with my back to the hot spray coming from my shower head. The heat slowly eased away the tense muscles in my back as I started to relax. Dipping my head under the spray, I portaled downstairs.

_I first saw Alice and Rose standing together near the rows and rows of pictures that I had hung up on the wall the minute I arrived here. They were all pictures of my family. Of my parents, of my brothers, of all of us together. _

_Alice would periodically point out one of the pictures and Rosalie would smile softly. _

_I thought that they were the only two down there until I heard two other voices._

"_... and the sound system? Hot damn! You saw it too right because I think I might be dreaming. Pinch me!" Emmett was saying loudly as he walked into the living room from one of the halls that lead there._

_Jasper, who walked in behind him, laughed._

"_Yes I saw, Emmett. You are not dreaming. But if you still want me to pinch you..." he said, a grin spreading on his face._

"_You can try bro, but don't go crying to the little pixie when I kick your ass." Replied Emmett with a smirk as he advanced on Jasper._

"_Hmm, who was it that was lying flat on his ass the last time we decided to get physical?" said Jasper as he winked at Alice and Rosalie._

"_That was luck," growled Emmett._

"_Well then I must be lucky very often," Jasper shot back._

"_That`s it I—"_

"_Hold on there big guy," said Rosalie as she put her hands on Emmett's wide chest._

"_Arabella would be severely pissed to come down here and find her living room in bits. And after what Alice told me about how she spoke to Alex earlier, I wouldn't piss her off if I were you." Rosalie said with a smirk._

"_What happened?" asked Jasper, moving to stand next to Alice as she giggled._

"_Oh it was amazing! They were..."_

I tuned out as I shut off the water and wrapped myself in a big fluffy blue towel. Wrapping my hair in a second white one, I walked into my room again. Pulling open one of the suitcases lying on the ground, I grabbed a crimson red fitted long sleeve top and black skinny jeans.

I dropped the towel and dressed quickly. Walking over to my vanity, I took down my hair, not bothering to comb it out. I made quick work of some eyeliner and mascara before grabbing my cell and leaving the room.

As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, I could hear Emmett's booming laugh and Jasper's quieter one.

"Really? Wow. I didn't think I'd live to see the day that someone decided to get at Alexander Cullen!" Said Emmett when he managed to calm down enough to make comprehendible sentences.

"Yea, I couldn't believe it when Alice first explained it to me. But I think that me and Arabella are going to be great friends," said Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"You , two _are_ going to be great friends Rose! I told you that this morning. And... oh, hey Arabella. We were just talking about what happened today with you and Alex," she explained as she saw me reach the bottom of the stairs.

"Yea I know. I could hear Emmett laughing over it from my room," I said and playfully rolled my eyes in his direction.

He narrowed his eyes at me, but the effect was ruined by the large grin spreading over his face.

"We should get going," said Alice from her spot by the door with Jasper. I nodded.

"Ok. Are were taking my car?"

At that Emmett laughed.

"Oh no, baby doll," he said with a dark look as he took a menacing step towards me. "You run with vampires now."

In the time that it took me to blink, he swept me off me feet and the last thing I remembered was Alice and Rosalie's laughter before I was caught up in the blur of the forest around me.

* * *

_LoL ohhh you gotta love Emmett Cullen! That's grade A big brother material right there. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this chapter! Remember more reviews= faster updates!_

_So comment and review!_

_xoxo thedarkangel22  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Soooooooooo how'd you like the last chapter? I had loads of fun writing it, especially Emmett's part :D _

_Here's chapter 12 for all of you. Thanks again to all my reviewers, your reviews mean a lot to me!_

_So I hope you like it!_

_Happy reading :)_

_Disclaimer: All the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

_

"_You , two _are_ going to be great friends Rose! I told you that this morning. And... oh, hey Arabella. We were just talking about what happened today with you and Alex," she explained as she saw me reach the bottom of the stairs._

"_Yea I know. I could hear Emmett laughing over it from my room," I said and playfully rolled my eyes in his direction._

_He narrowed his eyes at me, but the effect was ruined by the large grin spreading over his face._

"_We should get going," said Alice from her spot by the door with Jasper. I nodded._

"_Ok. Are we taking my car?"_

_At that Emmett laughed._

"_Oh no, baby doll," he said with a dark look as he took a menacing step towards me. "You run with vampires now."_

_In the time that it took me to blink, he swept me off me feet and the last thing I remembered was Alice and Rosalie's laughter before I was caught up in the blur of the forest around me. _

Chapter 12

I could only assume that we were moving. I mean, how else could I explain the whiplash I was getting right now? Not to mention my hair flying wildly around my face. That, coupled with the fact that I was almost positive that those green blurs were trees, was what reassured me.

Once I got past the initial shock of moving at light speed, I began to notice other things. Like Emmett's rock hard arms holding me up; one under the knees and the other across my back. One look downward hard me clutching my hands tightly around his neck.

_Oh please, please, please don't drop me,_ I thought as I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for this to be over.

And obviously the Gods had heard my prayers because half a second later Emmett stopped, and I almost felt uncomfortable with the lack of wind so suddenly.

Grinning from ear to ear he raced up the front stairs of the large house and into the front door with me still in his arms.

The little... erm... big bastard.

When we entered the house Emmett, still grinning like an idiot, disengaged my death grip on his neck and set me on the floor.

The moment he let me go, I swayed on my feet, unsteady. I would have fallen over but a pair of pale hands shot out and steadied me.

"Emmett Cullen what did you do to this poor child?" said a voice and I immediately associated it with that of a mother figure.

Turning my head, I looked into a pair of tawny eyes. The second I made eye contact, the eyes smiled at me, and for some reason it brought one out on my own face.

"I didn't do anything," said Emmett with a look of pure (fake) innocence on his childlike features. When I met his golden eyes with my own icy blue ones he winked and a wide grin flashed on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you always say," said the woman to Emmett before turning to me again and taking my hands in her cold ones.

"Come on dear," she said pulling me to one of the couches. "Why don't you have a seat."

I dropped into the surprisingly comfortable chocolate brown sofa, and the woman sat next to me. It was then that I got a good look at the place.

The front doors lead to a large living room with multiple couches and a large flat screen TV. Video games and fashion magazines were strewn here and there. A beautiful grand piano sat in the far corner and vases of flowers covered the huge room.

It was absolutely beautiful.

"What do you think?" at the question I turned to the woman sitting next to me again. She had long waving brown-ish hair and wonderful smile. There was something so maternal about her, that I found myself relaxing deeper into the cushions.

"The living room?" I questioned, and at her nod continued.

"Oh it's so beautiful! I love it." I told her and it was the absolute truth. Then again, when it comes to my opinion on things, I rarely lie even if it means hurting someone's feelings.

At the praise she seemed to radiate with happiness.

"Oh thank you sweetie. That was very nice of you to say." She said as she laid one of her hands over mine.

"It's the truth," I said smiling back. "Did you hire someone?"

Her musical laughter echoed in the large room.

"Oh heavens no. I wouldn't dream of bringing someone else in to decorate my home."

"So wait, you did this yourself?" I asked, my eyes widening and going green with awe. I saw her stare intently into my eyes for a moment, no doubt wondering why my eyes were now green. But she didn't say anything about it.

"Yes. I love interior decorating. You can say that it's my calling in life," she said with a smile.

"I'll say. You should see her when she's in one of her 'decorating' moods," said Emmett as he dropped down into the seat right next to me, tossing an arm around my shoulders. I turned and fixed him with an icy glare, my now blue eyes adding to the effect.

He took one look down at me and removed his arm from around my shoulders and scooted back a bit with a look of fear on his face. It would have boosted my ego if I could have actually managed to scare someone who looked like a grizzly bear, but it was ruined by the fact that he was fighting a grin.

Narrowing my eyes at him and crossed my arms across my chest. I found myself fighting a grin of my own.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Next time you want to grab me run off at speeds that would rival that of a space shuttle, I'd appreciate it if you would give me a warning."

He lost the battle with the grin as his dimples flashed. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the sound of Rosalie, Alice and Jasper walking in through the front door.

"Hey Arabella!" Alice chimed as she danced her way over to where we were and sat down on the ground in front of me. Rosalie came and sat on the arm of the couch next to Emmett and he put his arm around her waist. Jasper was leaning against the wall.

"Hey Alice," I said smiling at the girl in front of me. She looked so small and so sweet that it was hard for me to believe that she was actually a vampire.

"I see you've met our mother, Esme," said Rosalie. "And since I`m sure Emmett didn't make any introductions, Esme, this is Arabella." She smirked at Emmett who then yanked her down to place a quick kiss on her lips.

"What a pretty name," said Esme. "Are you Italian?"

"Yea. My brothers and I were all born there but we moved to Toronto when I was eight years old."

"Oh how lovely! I would think that you hated having to leave Italy for Canada."

At her words I shifted my gaze to the fingers I was gripping tightly in my lap. I wasn't ready to share that with them just yet.

"Yea but um... we needed... uh change. So my oldest brother moved us here..." in the silence that followed my words, the only sound I could hear was my own breathing. Probably because I was the only one in the room who had the need to breath, but it was uncomfortable none the less so I cleared my throat.

Rosalie, probably sensing my discomfort on the topic, was quick to change it.

"So, when is Carlisle coming home?" she asked. My saviour. I sent her a grateful look.

"He won't be home until about two in the morning. He's taking Tyrone Fernell's shift at the hospital because he couldn't make it," said Esme.

"Oh," said Alice from the ground as she scrunched up her perfect features. "I was hoping that we could have a family meeting today."

"Well if it's important I`m sure that he'll come home," offered Esme and suddenly Jasper appeared next to Alice, looking down at her. I did too and saw that she had the same blank look on her face as she did this morning in English.

She was having a vision. Suddenly she snapped out of it as she looked up at Esme with a smile on her face.

"No it's alright Esme. I've just seen that we'll talk about it Friday evening."

"Friday? Why not tomorrow?" asked Rosalie and Alice turned her smile on me.

"Because Arabella's going to have a visitor tomorrow evening."

A visitor?

"Who was it? Was it one of my brothers?" At my questions she just shrugged her shoulders innocently.

"I`m not telling. I don't want to ruin it."

"Ruin what?" A slow smile spread across her face as she 'locked her lips and threw away the key'.

"Alice," I whined and she just laughed, so I stuck my tongue out at her. Sadistic little pixie.

It was when Jasper shifted and light flashed off his watch that I had the sense to check the time. It was almost ten. Wow. Time flies.

"I should be getting home," I said standing up and in the blink of an eye, so were Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Alice.

"Is it bedtime for the little human?" teased Emmett so I stuck my tongue out at him too. I know I know, it was juvenile, but I had a long day.

"Which one of you is taking her home?" asked Esme. I was totally bang on about her maternal instinct.

Emmett's hand immediately shot up in the air so fast that it was a blur.

"I'll do it!" He shouted and I just gave him a look and took a cautious step backwards which had everyone laughing.

"You are not touching me," I told him which only made Alice and Rosalie laugh harder. Hell, I think even Jasper cracked a smile.

"I`m giving you a heads up," he said taking a step towards me and the step that I took backwards in retaliation brought me up against a coffee table. My eyes widened and went blue again as I realized what he was going to do.

"Emmett," I cautioned as he stepped towards me. "Emmett don't don't... no. Stop!"

My begging was to no avail as he grabbed me and held me like a child. Despite my situation, I couldn't help but laugh along with everyone else.

"Bedtime baby doll," said Emmett then walked over to kiss Rosalie -with me in the middle!- before he started towards the door, their laughter following us. Before he got there however, it opened and Alex walked in. My eyes, which went green, automatically narrowed at him as he met my gaze.

The room behind us went silent as we all watched Alex. He fixed the people in the room with a look then glared at Emmett. Turning my head to look at Emmett, I could see that he was unaffected by Alex's cold stare.

Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared up the stairs as a blur of black.

"Say your goodbyes," said Emmett and I brought my eyes back up to his. I twisted in his hold to look over his shoulder.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

"The pleasure is all mine. But please do call me Esme honey." I smiled at her before turning it on the others.

"It was really nice meeting all of you too. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye Arabella," said Alice.

"Later Bell," said Rosalie.

"Bye," said Jasper quietly.

"All set?" asked Emmett and without thinking I absently nodded my head. By the time I noticed, it was too late as he grinned evilly down at me.

"Away we go!" he said cheerily as he moved through the open doors.

"Oh God," I murmured before I was engulfed in the blur of green for the _second_ time that day.

* * *

_Ahaha oh god I love Emmett! But who doesn't? Anyways, I`m sorry that my chapters lately haven't had much of Alex/Arabella stuff in it, but I needed all the background stuff and the character building between Arabella and the others._

_But I promise that you'll have some A&A in the next chapter :)_

_Anyways, let's see if I can get at least 10 reviews! I know ya'll can do it, especially if it means a express update :D_

_Peace, love, and big brothers like Emmett :)_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey! Guess what? Exams are over! I am so glad that they're over with. No more endless studying and waking up at 6am to review._

_Anyways, I saw No Strings Attached yesterday with a friend to celebrate the end of exams, and I really liked it! Some of those scenes were a bit *ahem ahem* but other than that, it's a really cute story line. _

_And hey, Ashton Kutcher has one mighty fine ass so I`m not complaining ;) lol. Anyways, if you've seen the movie, what did you think of it?_

_Soooo on with the story! Hope you like!_

_Disclaimer: All the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. The ring tone in this chapter is 'Kiss from a Rose' by Seal. Love that song!  
_

_Happy Reading!

* * *

_

"_Bedtime baby doll," said Emmett then walked over to kiss Rosalie -with me in the middle!- before he started towards the door, their laughter following us. Before he got there however, it opened and Alex walked in. My eyes, which went green, automatically narrowed at him as he met my gaze._

_The room behind us went silent as we all watched Alex. He fixed the people in the room with a look then glared at Emmett. Turning my head to look at Emmett, I could see that he was unaffected by Alex's cold stare. _

_Before anyone could say anything, he disappeared up the stairs as a blur of black. _

"_Say your goodbyes," said Emmett and I brought my eyes back up to his. I twisted in his hold to look over his shoulder._

"_It was nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen."_

"_The pleasure is all mine. But please do call me Esme honey." I smiled at her before turning it on the others._

"_It was really nice meeting all of you too. I'll see you guys tomorrow."_

"_Bye Arabella," said Alice._

"_Later Bell," said Rosalie._

"_Bye," said Jasper quietly._

"_All set?" asked Emmett and without thinking I absently nodded my head. By the time I noticed, it was too late as he grinned evilly down at me._

"_Away we go!" he said cheerily as he moved through the open doors._

"_Oh God," I murmured before I was engulfed in the blur of green for the second time that day._

Chapter 13

I sighed happily as I plopped down on my enormous solid wood king sized bed and just laid there starfish style for a second. The midnight blue comforter under my back felt incredibly soft against my skin, and I could practically feel all the previously tensed muscles in my back begin to relax.

Once Emmett and I had gotten back to my place, I had invited him in and we spent almost half an hour just joking around, by the end of which my sides were hurting from all the laughing I had been doing.

Though we were having fun, he had to get back home. Before he left he asked me about a million times if I was okay with staying here alone. Once I managed to assure him that I'd be fine, he ruffled my hair and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before becoming a blur as he disappeared into the forest.

His very forward affection towards me didn't weird me out as much as it probably should have, seeing as how I've only known him for a day and all. But something about the way he treated me reminded me of my brothers.

I probably wouldn't admit it to him, but I felt a little bit more at ease in this new place knowing that I had a big brother-ish figure around.

After he had left, I went upstairs to take a nice long hot shower. About an hour later, I had emerged much more relaxed as I changed into black checkered pajama pants and a cherry red tank top.

Hair a wet curling mess and eyes already drooping with fatigue I made my way downstairs again to fix a quick dinner.

After finishing my two pepperoni pizza pockets, I had dragged myself upstairs one last time, brushed my teeth, and had tumbled blissfully into my awaiting bed.

With one final stretch I crawled under the covers and settled deep into the soft mattress. I had just closed my tired eyes when a sudden sound interrupted me.

"_Baby I compare you to a kiss on a rose on the grey. Ooh the more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloo—"_

I cut Seal's voice off as I grabbed my cell off the nightstand and answered it without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" I murmured groggily.

"_Hey Baby Bell, did I wake you?"_

"Hmm, Luca?" I asked, my brain still foggy with sleep. A deep laugh resonated on the other end.

"_Yea hun, it's me. What's wrong?"_

"Sleep," I mumbled and he laughed again. I remembered how when we were younger Erica had said 'God damn your brother has a sexy laugh' about Luca, and I smiled slightly at the memory.

"_Had a long day?"_

"Mmhmm."

"_I'd ask you about it but I think you're starting to doze off on me,"_ he said teasingly.

"Shut up," I said again, blurring the words together so it sounded more like 'shadapp'.

"_Well since you're too tired to speak coherently right now, why don't I call you tomorrow morning?"_ I almost said no after remembering Angelo's call this morning, but it was the only way I could get him to hang up so I could go to sleep.

"Mmkay."

"_I'll talk to you in the morning, go to sleep. Goodnight."_

"Mmm g'night." I said softly into my phone and had to force myself to hold onto it tighter when it began to slip from my fingers.

"I lub you Loo," I murmured.

"_I love you too Baby Bell,"_ he whispered back and I sighed softly.

"Lub you..."

With another sigh I let the phone slip from my hands and down onto the bed as I dropped my head onto a pillow. My eyes fluttered shut and I drifted into the sweet in between of 'not asleep, but not awake'.

Just as my body began to relax, an image flashed behind my closed eyes. It was of me and Alex holding hands in the clearing as he looked down at me. His gorgeous golden eyes fiery and his handsome face without any sign of emotion.

It seemed so real that I could almost feel the wind blowing around us, and feel his ice cold fingers linked with mine.

My eyes flew open, and I was left with the view of my dark room. I rose on one elbow to look at my bedside clock.

It read 12:58am.

I sighed and dropped back down, pulling the comforter up to my chin. I looked to the window as stared at the bright moon high in the sky.

In a few seconds my eyelids began to droop again, but the second they shut, an image of Alex would invade my thoughts. Urg. Why him?

"Fuck!" I exclaimed loudly then pulled one of my many pillows over my head and tried to force any thoughts of the vampire out of my mind so I could fall asleep. And to think that moments ago I had been so sleepy that I couldn't even talk to my own brother.

"Stupid vampire," I mumbled and gripped the second pillow tighter against my head.

I eventually managed to drift off. Since I was dropping off into slumber, I didn't hear the sudden rustling in the tree outside my window as the person in it jumped down soundlessly and raced off into the forest...

* * *

_Dun dun dunnnn!_ _Who was that at Arabella's window? Vampire? Werewolf? Human? Well I`m not telling :P You guys are just going to have to wait and see._

_Leave me reviews with your guesses as to who it might have been and let's see how many of you get it right :)_

_All I'll say is that things aren't always what they seem ;D_

_Oh and I'm so sorry that there wasn't and Alex/Arabella stuff in this chapter either. I know i promised and I feel bad so I'm going to go and type it out right now! It'll either be posted later tonight or tomorrow :) Please don't hate me too much._

_I also apologize for this chapter being so short :/ sowwwieee :)  
_

_Remember, reviewwww!_

_Peace, love, and 'No Strings Attached'._

_Lub you!  
_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello :) Here I am with chapter 14 for you :) And this time, as promised, there are a few Alex/Arabella scenes in this one._

_Sooooooooooooo there's not really anything else to say about this chapter except for; Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: All characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. The songs mentioned in this are Bumpy Ride by Mohombi and Whenever, Wherever by Shakira._

_Happy Reading!

* * *

_

_Just as my body began to relax, an image flashed behind my closed eyes. It was of me and Alex holding hands in the clearing as he looked down at me. His gorgeous golden eyes fiery and his handsome face didn't show any sign of emotion. _

_It seemed so real that I could almost feel the wind blowing around us, and feel his ice cold fingers linked with mine._

_My eyes flew open, and I was left with the view of my dark room. I rose on one elbow to look at my bedside clock._

_It read 12:58am._

_I sighed and dropped back down, pulling the comforter up to my chin. I looked to the window as stared at the bright moon high in the sky. _

_In a few seconds my eyelids began to droop again, but the second they shut, an image of Alex would invade my thoughts. Urg. Why him? _

"_Fuck!" I exclaimed loudly then pulled one of my many pillows over my head and tried to force any thoughts of the vampire out of my mind so I could fall asleep. And to think that moments ago I had been so sleepy that I couldn't even talk to my own brother. _

"_Stupid vampire," I mumbled and gripped the second pillow tighter against my head._

_I finally managed to drift off so I didn't hear the sudden rustling in the tree outside my window as the person in it jumped down soundlessly and raced off into the forest..._

Chapter 14

_Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, bee—crash! _

After successfully shutting up my insanely annoying alarm clock I rolled over to bury my face into one of my pillows.

I was just dozing off again when I heard my stupid alarm clock go off again from its present location on the floor.

_Beep, beep, beep, beep..._

"Urgggggg" I groaned as I reluctantly rolled out of my bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Groping over the floor half blind with sleep, I tried to locate the source of the beeping.

After a moment of crawling and cursing, I managed to find the alarm clock behind my nightstand and, sprawling out across the cool floor, I managed to shut it up for good. For a moment I just laid there with my warm cheek pressed against the hardwood floor, as I watched the large red numbers go from 6:13 to 6:20.

I knew I should be up and getting ready for school, but I couldn't bring myself to get up off the floor. And as the events of last night came back to me, I realized that Luca said that he would call me this morning.

"Oh my Aphrodite," I moaned, using one of my famous phrases from back home. With a final sigh, grudgingly pulled myself up from the floor and stumbled into the washroom.

Half an hour later, I secured my wet hair on top of my head in a messy bun as I picked out what I was going to wear. I winced lightly when I looked at all the unpacked suitcases lined up of the far side of my large room.

I didn't get around to unpacking yesterday. I always did suck at prioritizing.

With a sigh I dropped down to my knees and opened up the suitcase closest to me.

In another 20 minutes I managed to select and get into a pair of washed out skinny jeans, a bright green tank top, and a black cardigan.

Walking over to my vanity, I made quick work with moisturizer, eyeliner, and mascara. I started to fuss with my hair then decided to leave it as it was. It looked nice the way it was, with curling tendrils falling naturally around my face.

With one last glance in the mirror I grabbed my schedule off the dresser and grabbed my backpack and cell as I left the room and bounded down the stairs. After placing everything on the counter, I moved to the kitchen to get myself some breakfast.

I had just put my first spoonful of French Toast cereal in my mouth when my cell went off. I straightened up from my position leaning against the kitchen counter and darted over to grab it.

"He-roh?" I said around the food in my mouth as I tried to quickly swallow it without choking.

"_Um hello? Bell?"_ said Luca from the other end.

"Yea, it's me Loo," I said clearly now that my mouth was empty.

"_When are you going to listen to me and stop calling me Loo?"_ he asked with a groan, and I smirked, walking back to my cereal.

"The day you stop calling me 'Baby Bell'. It reminds me of that disgusting cheese," I replied, putting another spoonful of cereal in my mouth. He laughed.

"_Then I suppose you'll be calling me Loo for a long long time."_

"You bet big bro. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked and glanced up at the clock on the wall.

7:37

"_Oh yea. So we were all talking last night and we decided that we couldn't let you stay out there all by yourself. We called Mrs. Rewtem, but she's in Calgary visiting her son's family. Apparently they just had their third kid. I don't know why she failed to inform us of her little trip. But all of that aside, she's not coming back for a while, and she's the only person we know in that area. We're not sure what were going to do, but the way things are looking right now, I think we're just going to transfer you back here. "_

I was putting my cereal bowl into the drying rack after washing it out, and at his words I grabbed up my phone from its position in between my ear and shoulder.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"_What do you mean what? We can't just leave you out there alone Arabella. Who's going to take care of you?"_

Was he being serious right now?

"Take care of me? Why would I need someone to take care of me? I'm 17 years old, I`m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

"_Like hell! Arabella this is absolutely non-negotiable. There is no way you are staying in the huge house in the middle of nowhere all alone!"_

Here we go again with the overly protective brother routine.

"_Besides, you were the one that didn't want to go in the first place. What could have happened in one day that made you change your mind?"_

He had me there. I was totally against coming here and I was infuriated with my brothers for shipping me off even though I subconsciously knew why they were doing it.

_What could have happened in one day that made you change your mind?_

Immediately the face of the sexy vampire flashed before my eyes. Flustered, I willed the image away.

"Nothing happened, Luca." I snapped, unsettled.

"I just don't see why you're all over reacting. Don't you want me to learn how to take care of myself? I'm not always going to have one of you to look after me. Why can't you see this like I am? As a learning experience."

"_We are _not_ over reacting. And the way we see it, you have quite a few years to go before you have to learn how to take care of yourself. I have no idea why you're acting so childish right now."_

For some reason, I was getting defensive. And on top of that, he just called me childish. There was nothing I hated more than being called childish by one of my brothers.

"I am not! You're the one treating me like a child! Don't you trust me enough to stay here?"

"_I trust you, Arabella. We all trust you, that isn't the issue here. It's other people that we don't trust."_

"Well your trust issues with the rest of the world aren't my problem, Luca," I snapped. "Not everyone is out to get me."

"_That`s what you think sweetie," _he snapped back.

"I`m not coming home right now."

There was silence on the other end, and I thought that had I finally gotten through to him.

"_Start packing up. We'll be there tomorrow night."_

I guess I was wrong. Without saying anything, I pressed the end button and had to restrain myself from hurling my cell across the room. I already ruined a few phones like that.

I looked at the clock.

8:11

When my phone rang again and I saw Luca's name on the caller ID I pressed the end button, sending him straight to my voicemail.

Grabbing my bag and schedule I walked out the front door and stalked to my car which was still in the drive from yesterday. Looking at it had a twinge of guilt flaring in my stomach. Luca had bought it for me because he cared about me and loved me.

He made sure it met all the health and safety standards because he wanted to protect me and keep me safe. That was exactly why he was so against letting me stay here alone.

As the haze of anger cleared, I was left with the guilt of snapping at him when all he was doing was looking out for me.

Truthfully, now that I thought about it. I had no idea why I acted the way I did.

Running a hand along the roof of the car I sighed and got in.

The moment I sat down, my phone started ringing again. I looked down at it with conflicting emotions. In the end, I pressed end call again, I wasn't done sulking yet and I knew that I'd just snap at him.

I placed my bag in the passenger seat and looked down at my schedule as I put the keys in the ignition and Bumpy Ride by Mohombi blasted from the radio.

First period: Biology. Room 302. Mr. Bury.

Second period: Weights training. Weight room 2. Mrs. Eston.

Lunch

Third period: Chemistry. Room 305. Ms. Vishtov.

Fourth period: Exercise Science. Room 219. Mr. Eyelapo.

Looking back over the schedule, I realized that I needed gym clothes for my second period class.

"Fuck," I groaned as I jumped out of the car and back into the house to get a tank top and a pair of shorts.

What a lovely way to start my second day of school.

By the time I pulled into the school parking lot, it was 8:33. I was surprised that a lot of the spots were already filled up. I spotted Rosalie waving me over from her spot in front of her red Corvette at the very back of the lot.

She motioned next to her and pointed out the empty spot. With a smile I drove over and reverse parked my car before grabbing my bag and getting out and waving at Emmett and Rosalie.

Jasper and Alice were holding hands by her Porsche. When I waved Alice reached over to give me an exuberant hug and Jasper just nodded his head.

A silver Aston Martin DBS sat gleaming in the spot next to them. My own Aston Martin V12 Vantage was dark blue, but Antonio had a silver one like that. I wonder who drove this one.

I was looking so intently at the car that I didn't notice Emmett step up beside me until he spoke.

"You want an Aston Martin Baby Doll?" he said with a smirk and I shifted my gaze to him with a grin of my own.

"I already have an Aston Martin Teddy Bear." I said and his eyes widened.

"No shit?" he exclaimed and I laughed.

"No shit," I replied.

"You're 16—I mean 17," he corrected at my look, "and you have a Mercedes _and_ an Aston Martin?" he asked incredulously.

I wondered what he would say if he were to come back home with me and see my car collection. I told him this and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"What else do you drive little girl?" he asked and I laughed again.

Before I could answer however Rosalie spoke up.

"Though I also want to know what else you have cooped up in your garage, it's almost 9 and we should be getting to class."

"What do you have first period?" asked Alice as she and Jasper stepped forward.

"Biology in room 302," I stated and a wicked smile appeared on both Alice and Rosalie's faces. Emmett snorted out a laugh outright and even Jasper looked amused.

"What?" I asked already suspecting what I was.

"Well you see, a certain little brother of ours might also be in that class," said Rosalie.

I took in a deep breath, and released it on a sigh as I glanced heavenward.

"There isn't a problem with the two of you, is there," asked Rosalie and I glared at her remembering all our 'problems' from the clearing yesterday.

"Nope," I replied dryly as we started to walk towards the school. "Not one."

The hallways were all crowded and students ran this way and that while trying to get to their classes. The music playing over the intercom was supposed to get us moving and get to class on time.

The music playing today was Whenever Wherever by Shakira. I, being the good girl that I am was in class early. Rosalie had just dropped me off before heading to her own class.

I was staring blankly at a random spot on the work bench in front of me as I listened to Shakira's sultry voice belt out the lyrics to the chorus over the P.A system.

"_Can't you see, I'm at your feet. Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together. I'll be there and you'll be near, and that`s the deal my dear..."_

The music began to fade out as bells began to chime. By the time I counted 10 of them, the music had stopped. I looked at the clock to see that it was precisely 9:00.

It was then that I realized that the rest of the classroom had filled up and more than a few kids were sneaking glances back at me as I sat at the very back of the classroom. Some of the guys didn't even bother to hide the fact that they were staring.

A little while ago a girl came and slid into the seat next to me. She didn't say a word to me, just pulled out a book and started to read. Her large black framed glasses kept slipping off the tip of her nose as she continually pushed them back up.

I would have talked to her, but she seemed to be really engrossed in her book. I idly wondered what she was reading.

I looked up in time to meet the eyes of a guy sitting across from me. As soon as we made eye contact he winked and grinned at me. I just gave him a bored look and turned back to the front of the classroom just as the teacher walked in.

Mr. Bury was insanely tall man with a bald head and blue eyes. He wore a white button down shirt and had a slightly rounded belly. He set his laptop case on the waist high counter that served as his desk then called the class to attention.

He seemed to notice that all his male students were staring at something, and when he looked for himself, that was when he noticed me.

"Oh, looks like we have a new student." He looked down at a sheet he just pulled out of a binder.

"Arabella Romano?" he asked and I nodded my head.

"Can you come up here with your schedule please?"

I pulled the sheet of paper from my bag and walked down the aisle towards the front of the class. As I walked by, I heard someone whistle softly, but I ignored it. It wasn't anything new anyway.

Mr. Bury took my sheet and started copying information from it onto another form that he had. Once he was done he looked down at me.

"Okay. I'm Mr. Bury, your biology teacher for the remainder of the year. As you hopefully know, this is your home form; 11C." I nodded.

"Since it's only the middle of November, you haven't missed too much work. I`m assuming you were taking Biology at your old school?" I nodded again.

"It says here that you were in AP Biology. Considering that, I think you'll be fine in Academic Biology. The class is getting their first group project of the year assigned to them today, and based on your AP status I believe that you do not need to be excused from this assignment. Okay?"

"Yes," I replied. I honestly didn't mind doing the project. I actually enjoyed Biology. And hey, maybe I can make some new friends in the process.

"Okay. You can take a seat." He said then handed my schedule back to me. Once I'd taken a seat once again, he addressed the whole class again. When he noticed that he didn't have everyone's attention, he cleared his throat.

"Gentlemen, eyes front." He said and a couple of heads snapped forward. I saw the girl sitting next to me look at me from the corner of my eye, but when I turned to face her, she dropped her head once more.

"As I told you last class, you are starting your projects today. You should still have the booklet I gave you last class," several people shifted and began to pull papers out. The girl next to me had already had hers out on the table.

Mr. Bury turned to me.

"I`m going to have to make you a copy. For now you can share with Victoria."

Victoria, not meeting my gaze, tentatively shifted her paper closer to the center of the two person work bench.

"Now, for this project you will be working in groups of 2 and 3." As soon as he said it a few people whooped and cheered, and about half a dozen guys turned to me all at once. This was going to be fun, I thought dryly.

Mr. Bury, noticing this, spoke over the ruckus.

"Groups that _I _will be picking for you." Dozens of 'not fair's and 'aww come on Bury's filled the room as people were clearly upset about this.

"Silence!" he called out and the room went quiet.

"I will call out your name, and the names of those in your groups. I suggest you write this down because I`m only saying it once. And there will be absolutely no whining about who's in your group because I have the final say. Understood?" Heads bobbed up and down.

"Good. Now, group one. Macey Lawrence, Tyler Whitesy, and Raj Gopalan." I heard someone, Tyler I`m assuming, groan, but after one look from Mr. Bury, he shut up.

"Group two. Stephan Quill, Jericho Micheals, and Rose Nevrokov." One of the boys, either Stephan or Jericho let out a whispered 'yes!', obviously happy that this Rose was in their group.

"Group three. Luxmi Kumar, Stan Yue..."

I was trying to match names with faces when I realized that Alex wasn't here. Either Rosalie had been messing with me this morning, or he was really late. I checked the clock, and it was 9:28.

I was debating on whether I should portal out to find him, but stopped abruptly when I realized what I was doing. Why do I care where he is? It would be better for me if he didn't come at all. Or if he transferred to a different class. Or if he moved away. Or if—

"Okay, that's it. Did I miss anyone?" I put my hand up in the air, and looked around to see if anyone else did too. Nope. No one.

"Oh yes, Ms. Romano. You aren't on the attendance yet, and that`s what I was looking at when I was making the groups. Now let's see..." he was looking at the sheet with the groups written down on it as he tried to rearrange it so I was in one.

"Hmm. Tyler." He said and a boy in the middle of the classroom immediately sat up straighter.

"Yes?" he asked as his foot began to jiggle in anticipation.

"Hmm. No wait Jericho." Tyler's shoulders immediately slumped, as the guy who winked at me earlier sat up and leaned forward in his seat.

"Yes, Jericho. You and Arabella will be a group of two," he said and someone in the room exclaimed 'lucky bastard', as a wide grin broke out on Jericho's face.

"So that means— oh. I forgot about Alexander." Mr. Bury said looking back down at the attendance.

"Yes, okay. Never mind Jericho, you can stay in your original group." Someone snickered as Jericho glared at Mr. Bury, who didn't notice seeing as how he was looking at me.

"Arabella, you will be with Alexander as a group of two. Alright?"

Great. This was just absolutely fantastic.

"Yes Mr. Bury."

"Good. Now seeing as how he isn't here, you are going to have to meet up with him sometime before our next class, which would be on Monday, to make up for it. Okay?"

"Bitch." I heard a female voice whisper and I looked to the corner of the classroom to see a girl with teased blond hair glaring at me while her posse did the same. I spared them a icy look before nodding at the teacher.

"You can sit with your groups. Start working on the pages labeled 'day 1'. Arabella, I`m just going to get a copy of the sheets for you. Victoria, can I use yours?"

The girl silently nodded and handed her booklet over to the teacher.

"Get moving," he said before walking out of the room. People began to slowly move and eventually I was sitting on my own. I pretended like I didn't see the looks they sent me, or hear what they were saying.

I ignored them as I thought of my own dilemma. How was I going to work with a guy who was a total jack ass as Alex was? And to make matters worse, I have to waste my free time to go and see him to make up for the time we lost today because he decided not to show up.

Urg. What a pain in the ass.

And as usual, when I think intently about one specific person, my mind subconsciously portals towards them. I barely registered the group of girls no doubt gawking at the way my eyes went from green to silver.

Fully focused on the Portal now, I found him in no time. He was standing at the back of the school with Alice and Emmett. So he was here today. I moved in closer to hear what they were talking about.

"_...break his neck I swear. He just went and fucking ruined everything. Actually scratch that. _She _ruined everything by moving here." Said Alex ranting._

"_Come on man, she isn't that bad..." Emmett trailed off, and Alex scoffed._

"_I bet. Just because you like her doesn't mean I do. I'd be happy if she just left."_

"_Oh Alex, you don't mean that," giggled Alice and Alex narrowed his eyes at her._

"_That doesn't mean anything Alice. Your visions aren't always accurate."_

"_That may be true in some cases, but this is very clear. I've been seeing it everyday since she arrived and everyday for weeks before she even got here. I don't think this is a mistake."_

"_What are you talking about?" asked Emmett. His question went unanswered as Alex turned on Alice._

"_That doesn't mean a fucking thing. There is no fucking way those visions are coming true Alice. That's just bullshit."_

"_Oh Alex. It's been almost 45 years. It's time you got over it and move on..." Alice trailed off._

"_That has nothing to do with this! If you want, I'll hook up with some other girl here. Just not her. I'll take anyone but her."_

"_Wow," said Emmett and Alice sighed._

"_You should go to class Alex..." she said quietly._

"_Why should I?"_

"_Well, look at it this way," she snapped. "The longer you don't show up, the more 'make up' time you two will have to spend on the weekend."_

_Alex groaned._

"_Great, now I have to see her on the weekend too. Fuck." He said then turned and stalked into the building. _

I brought myself back and my eyes turned a livid green to match my emotions. How dare that bastard?

'Anyone but me?' What the fuck was that? And 'she ruined everything by moving here'. Who the fuck does he think he is?

"Arabella?" I heard Mr. Bury ask. I didn't notice him coming to stand in front of me.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he handed me a stapled set of papers.

"I`m fine," I said, trying not to snap at him. He nodded his head then walked away. Seconds later Satan himself walked through the door.

Immediately about 10 girls started fixing their hair and clothes, but he paid no attention to them as he crossed over to Mr. Bury. After speaking to him for a moment, he gestured to me and Alex turned his icy gaze in my direction. I returned it with one of my own.

After another few words from Mr. Bury Alex walked over to where I was sitting. God, he even walked like a cocky son of a bitch. He raised one eyebrow and I remembered that he could read my mind.

Oopse. My bad. Not.

He slid onto the stool next to me, but didn't say a word, and I thought back to the things he said outside. I could see his jaw clench from the corner of my eye before he spoke.

"Do you always eaves drop on other peoples conversations?" he asked coolly.

"Do you always talk shit about a person you barely know?" I returned.

I turned my head and met his golden eyes with my own bright green ones. Neither of us said anything out loud, but that one look translated millions.

* * *

_So there you have it. Finally some Alex and Arabella stuff! And wow this chapter is by far the longest!_

_But anyways, hope you liked it._

_Comment and Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee :)_

_Peace, Love, and Aston Martin's._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	15. Chapter 15

A RE-UPDATE BECAUSE I CORRECTED SOME ERRORS I JUST NOTICED. SUITS ME RIGHT FOR NOT PROOF READING -_- LOL SORRY!

_

* * *

Hi there. So here's chapter 15 for you. After that uber long chapter from last time, I have a rep to keep up, so I`m going to try and write longer chapters for ya'll. Yea yea, I know, I`m amazing ;D lol. _

_Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!_

_Disclaimer: All the characters taken from the Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer._

_Happy Reading!

* * *

_

_Seconds later Satan himself walked through the door. _

_Immediately about 10 girls started fixing their hair and clothes, but he paid no attention to them as he crossed over to Mr. Bury. After speaking to him for a moment, he gestured to me and Alex turned his icy gaze on me. I returned it with one of my own._

_After another few words from Mr. Bury Alex walked over to where I was sitting. God, he even walked like a cocky son of a bitch. He raised one eyebrow and I remembered that he could read my mind._

_Oopse. My bad. Not._

_He slid onto the stool next to me, but didn't say a word, and I thought back to the things he said outside. I could see his jaw clench from the corner of my eye before he spoke._

"_Do you always eaves drop on other peoples conversations?" he asked coolly._

"_Do you always talk shit about a person you barely know?" I returned._

_I turned my head and met his golden eyes with my own bright green ones. Neither of us said anything out loud, but that one look translated millions. _

Chapter 15

The bell that signaled the end of period one had finally rung and I could practically jump for joy. But as I hurriedly got up and tried to leave the classroom, Mr. Bury called me back.

"Arabella, Alex can you both come over here for a minute please."

I groaned internally and tried not to roll my eyes as I walked to the front of the class, and Alex soon followed to stand at the other end of the table.

"Now, since you weren't here for most of the period Mr. Cullen, the two of you need to meet up some time before our next class and finish the pages that you were supposed to do today in class. I've already explained this to Ms. Romano."

When he turned his eyes on me, I nodded. He gave me a quick smile before turning to Alex again.

"I`m sure that won't be a problem, correct?"

"Yes," he replied curtly.

"So, have you two figured out when you are doing this? It is very important that you get it done before Monday."

Mr. Bury looked at me and I didn't know what to say. We hadn't talked much at all, let alone figured out when we were meeting up to do this. I opened my mouth, then closed it again not knowing what to say.

"Well—" I started.

"We're doing it on Saturday. At my house," said Alex and I had to restrain from turning and gaping at him.

_And when did you decide that?_

I`m sure he heard the question, but he had no way of answering, so I didn't get to hear the reasoning behind it.

"Yea. Saturday."

"Good, good. Now, you two should get to your next class." We both turned to leave.

"Oh, and Mr. Cullen?" he called and Alex turned around. "Try to be on time next class."

Alex nodded his head then brushed past me as he left the room. I realized while watching his retreating back that I didn't know if he'd been serious about meeting up on Saturday. Fuck.

"Alex!" I called. I knew he heard me loud and clear, but for a second I thought that he would just keep walking. But to my surprise, he did stop. He didn't turn around to address me, but he just stood there. Sighing, I walked up to him.

He looked down at me with bored eyes, waiting for me to say something. There was something about the way he looked at me, it just pissed me off. When I didn't say anything, he spoke.

"What do you want."

Bitch.

"Are we actually doing this thing on Saturday? Not that you _asked_ me if I was free on Saturday or anything."

"Yea, we are." With that he started to walk away.

"Um, hello. I get that you don't understand the proper etiquette of inviting a guest over to your place, but _come on_. What time should I be there?"

He stopped again and rolled his shoulders once before turning back to me.

"Whenever you feel like gracing me with your charming presence," he said dryly before walking away again. This time, I didn't call him back.

My 'charming presence'? What the hell. What an irritating, egotistical, stupid—

My speech was cut short by the bell. Looking around me I realized that I was one of the only people left in the hallways.

Shit.

I had finally found Weight Room 2 when I realized that, according to the note posted on the door, our class was taking place in Gym 4.

The gyms, thankfully, weren't that hard to find at all. When I walked into the one labelled Gym 4, I was greeted by about 30 girls in gym clothes standing around in pairs watching a short blonde haired woman who standing near the front of the group.

The woman seemed to have noticed me because she waved me over. I started to walk through the pairs of girls and had to block out all the whispering that had started from the second I had walked in.

"Hi!" the blonde gave me a cheery smile.

"I'm Mrs. Eston," she said and held out a hand for me to shake.

"You must be Arabella, yes?"

"Yup,"

"Lovely. Oh, and did you bring a change of clothes? Because if you didn't, you're going to have to borrow some from the school. And to be honest, I have no idea when they last washed those." She gave a fake shudder then winked at me.

"I brought clothes." I assured her, and thanked God that I remembered them because there was no way in hell that I was wearing gross school clothes that were washed who knows when.

"Great!" She chirped and placed a hand on my back as she began to lead me away from the group.

"I'll just unlock a change room for you so that you can change. And as soon as you do that, I'll explain to you what we're doing here today." As she spoke, she steered us to a door and unlocked it.

"Sounds good," I replied then walked into the change room. Five minutes later I emerged, clad in an indigo ribbed tank and some loose black basketball shorts.

The pairs of girls were now spread out in the large gym as they were sparring with their partners. With some of them you could tell that they were very unskilled and clumsy on their feet, but a few others seemed to be naturals as they threw punches and kicks.

One of the girls who had a higher degree of skill was a blonde whose back was facing me. When she turned after invading her partner, I saw with a start that it was the girl who had called me a bitch in Biology.

Huh.

Interesting.

"Wow, you're fast." I turned to see Mrs. Eston walk out of what I assume was an office.

"I guess," I replied smiling.

"Ok. Well as you can see, we're doing a unit on hand to hand combat." She began as she started to walk us back over to the group.

"We started on Monday and we'll be doing this for about two weeks. Since most of these girls took the grade 10 weights course last year, they've already done the foundation work, so don't feel too discouraged if you can't keep up."

I didn't say anything as I concealed a smirk.

"So we—Christy! I know we allowed contact, but you should _not_ be aiming roundhouse kicks to Rachelle's head!" she yelled to the blonde from Biology. I looked over and saw the girl, Rachelle, sprawled across the floor as Christy smirked.

Looks like she hadn't actually landed the roundhouse where it was intended, but she caught the other girl hard on the shoulder.

"That`s Christy," she told me. "Her dad owns a gym where he teaches hand to hand, along with a variety of other things. Because of that, she's one of the strongest students in hand to hand. She just gets carried away with it sometimes."

I just nodded.

"Now, let's get you set up with a partner." Apparently Christy heard this because a wicked gleam appeared in her eyes as she hurried over.

"I'll pair up with her, Mrs. Eston." She said to the teacher who looked uncertainly at me.

"I don't know Christy. She's new to this and I don't want to pulling what you just did with Rachelle again to her..." she trailed off and Christy's grin widened. Obviously she was still pissed that I got partnered with Alex in Biology.

You want to play?

Let's play.

"I think it's a good idea. You did say that she was one of the best in the class." I told her and ignored Christy's surprised look in my direction.

"Well if you're okay with it..." she trailed off again.

"Yup," I said and stepped forward so that I was standing next to the girl. With another nod, Mrs. Eston left to go talk to another pair. I turned back to her and she waited a moment to make sure the teacher was gone before she spoke.

"Okay, listen," she snapped.

"Don't get too excited that you're with Alex for that stupid Biology project." I only raised an eyebrow as I watched her coolly.

"Who said that I was excited about it?" That statement threw her for a moment before she regained her bitchy demeanour.

"Don't think that I haven't heard about how you were following him in the halls and trying to flirt with him even though he told you to fuck off."

"Oh really? I didn't know that I was following him or that I was flirting with him. Thanks for telling me," I said to her dryly. She opened then closed her mouth before taking a step closer to me.

"Okay, listen bitch. Alexander is mine. Don't think that you can come waltzing in change that, because you can't. Now fucking leave him alone and maybe I take it easy on you when we spar."

Eyes flashing a violent green I took another step forward, one that made her have to tip her head up to remain eye contact because she was a full head shorter than I was.

"No you listen," I said and her eyes widened, whether it was because of my eye colour change or my tone, I didn't know.

"There is nothing I want to do with your precious Alexander. The only thing that we have together right now is that stupid Biology project. I have no intention of stealing him from you, that is if he really is even yours." She started to open her mouth to say something but I cut her off.

"And if I ever decided that I wanted him, I wouldn't have to run it by you or anyone else. But sweetheart let me tell you, if I did set my sights on him, there isn't anything you or anyone else could do to stop me from getting him," I said with a smirk.

I knew that she was going to come at me a second before she did.

"Bitch!" she exclaimed hurling herself at me. I merely sidestepped, ducked into a crouch, and spun, knocking her feet out from under her. She went crashing down on the floor as I straightened up, all of this happening in a matter of seconds.

She looked up at me with a shocked expression before her face was overcome with anger again. With a curse she sprang to her feet and launched herself at me again.

This time, I let her follow through with the punch she aimed at my gut. I arched and let her momentum tip her forward. As she did I grabbed her arm, bent over and sent her flying over my shoulder.

I quickly turned around, bouncing lightly on the balls of my feet as she landed in a crouch.

"Christy! Arabella! Stop!" I hear Mrs. Eston yell and I turned to see her rushing over. In that split second I realized that Christy would come at me again since my back was now facing her.

"Urg!" she cried as she came at me and I turned to face her moments before she executed a roundhouse kick that would have gotten me in the ribs because of our height difference. Anticipating this however, I dove into a back handspring, evading her foot by a few centimetres.

I landed in a crouch, and her foot sailed over my head, where my stomach had been moments ago. I could tell from the corner of my eye that the other girls had started to gather around us and the teacher was trying in vain to get Christy to stop.

"Christy! You stop this right now!" she yelled, but Christy heard none of it as she threw another punch. I shifted slightly to one side so that her fist punched through the air instead of into me.

I looked into her eyes and saw somewhat of a feral look in them. I knew that I could keep dodging her attacks with little to no struggle, but if this didn't stop right now, she would hurt herself or I'd hurt her.

Pivoting, she launched herself at me once more. This time instead of dodging it, I countered it by stepping forward and slightly to one side so that she brushed by my right side. Before she passed me completely I reached out and grabbed her left hand, pulling it behind her as I S hooked my left leg through her feet.

This sent her sprawling to the floor, and I loosened my grip slightly so that I didn't go down with her. Once she was face down on the ground I yanked both her arms behind her back and pressed my knee into the small of her back.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't piss me off and maybe next time I won't kick your ass so hard when we spar." With that I let her go and stood up.

There was absolute silence in the room as I looked around. Most of the girls were staring at me wide eyed or they were staring at Christy, who was still on the floor fuming. Suddenly the sound of someone's applause broke the silence.

A dozen girls, including myself, whipped their heads around to see Rosalie standing near the front of the group clapping with a huge grin on her beautiful face. Seeing her, I couldn't help but smirk back at her. How had I not noticed that she was in this class?

I heard a high pitched giggle and looked next to her to see Alice with her hand over her mouth, obviously trying not to laugh. Wow, wasn't I the observant one today.

I walked over to them as Mrs. Eston walked over to kneel by Christy. As I walked by, some of the girls gave me looks and whispered to their friends about God knows what. I didn't let that bother me as I grinned at Rosalie.

"Hey, I can't believe that I didn't notice you two in this class."

"It's okay, you were busy with other things," she said with a smirk directed at the girl who was still having a tantrum on the gym floor.

"Well what can I say, business comes first," I said winking at her and she stepped forward to put an arm around my shoulders.

"I knew I was going to like you from the moment I saw you," she said hugging me to her.

"That's what I said," Alice said and the three of us started to laugh.

About 45 minutes later we had changed back into our regular clothes and were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for Jasper and Emmett to show up. It was when Rosalie's phone began to ring that I remembered that my phone was still on silent.

I pulled it out of my pocket to turn it up to vibrate when I noticed the screen.

_You have: 17 Missed Calls and 11 New Text Messages. View Messages or Missed Calls?_

I selected the 'view missed calls' option and scrolled through the last 17 numbers.

_Luca 8:44_

_Luca 8:50_

_Luca 9:02_

_Damen 9:10_

_Damen 9:17_

_Luca 9:29_

_Antonio 9:46_

_Diangelo 9:59_

_Luca 10:08_

_Damen 10:14_

_Erica 10:23_

_Erica 10:28_

_Nathan 10:33_

_Antonio 10:41_

_Antonio 10:55_

_Diangelo 11:07_

_Erica 11:19_

Holy crap. Not only were all my brothers calling me, but they got Erica and her boyfriend Nathan calling as well. Wow. I then went into my messages to find pretty much the same thing.

_Answer ur phone Arabella. –Luca_

_Arabella this isn't even funny anymore. Pick up ur phone. –Luca_

_Bell, wat's goin on? Luca just called. Why aren't you answerin ur phone? Is something wrong? –Angelo_

_Hun, you have to call someone back. Please, we're all freakin out over here. –Damen_

_I swear if you don't answer one more time, I`m coming over there. I`m not even jking right now. Do not test me. –Luca_

_Hey gurl. Just got a call from your freaked out brothers, wat's up :/ Is something rong? Call me. We'll talk. Kisses! –Erica_

_Arabella, where are you? Are you in trouble? Are you hurt? Please, please, please just text me something so I know ur okay. –Damen_

_Bell? Okay, I thought ur brothers were exaggerating, but now I`m gettin worried 2 :S Call me as soon as you get this. –Erica_

The texts went on and on like that, getting more and more desperate as they went. Did they really think that I was pissed enough after this morning to go off and do something stupid?

Oh wait... they probably did.

Shit.

I finally scrolled down to the most recent text.

_We're coming. _

I checked the time on the text. 10:34am. I checked the time right know. 11:49. I didn't know where they were driving in from seeing as how they're never home for long periods of time, but I knew that if they wanted to, they could be here in an hour and a half max.

Fuck.

I hurriedly stood up and grabbed my bag off the floor.

"What's wrong hun?" I turned to Emmett's voice. I didn't even see him and Jasper arrive, and now I was looking at all their worried expressions.

"It's nothing. Just a big misunderstanding, really." At their confused looks I continued.

"Well you see, Luca, my brother, called in the morning and we hung up on... not so great terms. So he's been calling and I haven't been picking up, so that got him freaked so he told my other brothers and my best friend and her boyfriend, and they've been calling all morning. Only I didn't notice because my phone was on silent. And now they think something happen to me so they're on their way here. So I got to go. Now." Once I was done I took a deep breath.

"Woah," said Emmett, slightly stunned by my rambling.

"I'll go with you," Rosalie said, standing up.

"What? Oh it's alright. It's no big, you don't need to do that."

"Yea, I agree with Rose. Me and her will come with you," said Emmett, also standing up.

Why they were offering to go with me, I had no idea, but I had no time to dwell on it. The last thing I needed was all four of my brothers to come busting into the school looking for me.

With a nod, I moved to the exit and walked towards the car park with Rosalie and Emmett right behind me.

When my driveway became visible, I groaned. They were here. And by the looks of the two arguing men outside my front door, things weren't looking too good. I pulled my Mercedes in behind the bright blue SSC Ultimate Aero and the black Koenigsegg CCX and Rosalie pulled in behind me.

It was then that I noticed another car in my drive; a fire engine red Ferrari Enzo. There was only one person who I knew that drove a red Ferrari Enzo, but what was she doing here? I swung my car door open and got out.

When I slammed it shut again, I caught the two men's attention. The one on the right had spiky black hair and sapphire blue eyes while the one on the left had black hair and bright green eyes. The look on the one on the lefts face went from relived to murderous in seconds.

Uh oh.

I speed walked over to him and threw my hands around his neck, gripping him tightly.

"Arabella—"

"I'm so, so, so, so very, very, very sorry Luca. Please don't be mad," I begged as I pulled back enough to look up into his face. Looking down at me he narrowed his eyes.

"Cut that out," he snapped.

"Cut what out?" I inquired.

"Stop looking at me like that, it makes it harder to stay pissed at you,"

"Well in that case..." I sent him my most endearing, sweet look, and I could practically see his resolve crumble. He shut his eyes for a moment and exhaled loudly before he dropped his forehead down to mine and brought his arms around me tightly.

"You little idiot. You gave all of us a freaking heartattack..." he mumbled.

"Well it wasn't my fault that you jumped to the conclusion that I'd go off and do something reckless," I said and Luca snapped his head up to bore his green eyes into my currently blue ones. Behind me I heard Damen scoff.

"Yea, okay. Do you not remember the time you were 12 and you ran away from home because Tony told you that you couldn't enter the Competitive Cup in Washington?" he said.

"Or the time when you were 15 and you stole my car and drove off because I was on Sensei Johbem's side when he suspended you from the dojo because you pummeled one of the other leaders," said Luca.

"Or the time—" Damen began, but I cut him off.

"Okay, okay. I get the fucking point. So I`m not the most... straight thinker there is..."

"No shit," said Damen as he pried me out of Luca's grip and into his own arms.

"We were so worried," he said as he kissed the top of my head and I sighed.

"I`m sorry... I didn't actually mean to ignore all those calls. My phone was on silent because I had gym so I didn't know..."

"So you're saying that I left my tournament and drove out here for nothing?" asked Damen with feigned shock colouring his voice. I punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, it wasn't from nothing. Now I get to ditch school and spend the day with my favourite brothers," I grinned and batted my eyelashes at them as they laughed. Luca poked me lightly in the ribs as he spoke.

"Don't let the other two hear you say that. Cause—" he stopped as he looked over at Rosalie and Emmett, just noticing them.

"Um, who are they?" he asked and I looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, they're my friends. Rosalie and Emmett. They live in the Ash House."

"Oh. Nice to meet you," he said and took a step forward to shake Emmett's hand. Emmett had just taken a step forward when there was a loud growl from our left. I heard Rosalie's soft hiss as I turn to look at the two massive forms coming out of the forest that lined the house.

The two werewolves were stalking forward cautiously as they eyed the vampires who inturn glared back. Emmett shifted to put himself between Rosalie and the wolves as they came closer.

For and instant my breath hitched, and my hands clenched in the fabric of Damen's shirt as I pressed closer to him. He immediately tightened his grip and I felt Luca place his hand protectively on my back.

Even Emmett and Rosalie seemed to notice as they moved closer. The wolf in the lead growled again and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering.

'_My babies. Please don't hurt my babies. Take me! Take me! Don't hurt them, please!'_

"Shh," Damen murmured into my hair softly. "It's okay. Look..."

At his words I turned my face slightly from its current spot buried in Damen's shirt. I looked at the first wolf. It had chocolate brown fur and a lighter brown patch of fur on its chest shaped like a diamond. I focused on that and expelled a shaky breath.

The wolfs massive head swivelled to me. I lifted my head off Damen's shoulder as I looked at the wolf. It moved forward in a few steps and stood close enough for me to touch.

Rosalie hissed and took a step forward.

The wolf brought its big head in and butted me in the shoulder with its nose then pulled up and twisted its face into what could be considered a grin before licking me from chin to hairline. I laughed and pushed at its head.

"Erica you idiot," I laughed, my brothers joining in as Rosalie and Emmett looked on in shock...

* * *

_Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh okay so I know that there isn't much Alex/Arabella stuff in here. I know I know I know :(_

_It's just that it's hard to put them together so early on in the development of the story. Especially since I want you to know certain things before I write them together so that you won't be so confused. _

_So within the next few chapters, there will be more of the couple because I`m just about finished with background stuff. I`m guessing that it'll happen sometime after the next chapter._

_So yes look forward to that, and don't hate me too much._

_Comment pwetty pwese with an Alex shaped cherry on top._

_Kisses!_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _

_P.S- A shout out to my Erica from her Elaina. ;) I did it, finally after saying it all week, now it's your turn :P _

_Don't worry readers, it's an inside joke. I`m not going crazy... yet ;) lol_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hollllllllllllllla :) lol. So here I am with chapter 16 for you. wow. We're already at chapter 16 :O I guess time flies when you're having fun. Right? Right? Yea, I thought so too :D aha._

_Oh, and happy belated Valentine's Day! Hope you had an AmAzInG one this year with your special someone's, or on your own if you're single and totally cool like I was this year ;) _

_Anywayssssssss. I got nothing more to say. Sooo read and enjoy :D hopefully... :D_

_Disclaimer: Though I've said this a million times and I`m sure you get the point AND know this by heart by now, here it goes. All the characters taken from the Twilight saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. *sigh*_

_Happy Reading!

* * *

_

_For and instant my breath hitched, and my hands clenched in the fabric of Damen's shirt as I pressed closer to him. He immediately tightened his grip and I felt Luca place his hand protectively on my back._

_Even Emmett and Rosalie seemed to notice as they moved closer. The wolf in the lead growled again and I bit my lip to keep from whimpering._

'My babies. Please don't hurt my babies. Take me! Take me! Don't hurt them, please!'

"_Shh," Damen murmured into my hair softly. "It's okay. Look..."_

_At his words I turned my face slightly from its current spot buried in Damen's shirt. I looked at the first wolf. It had chocolate brown fur and a lighter brown patch of fur on its chest shaped like a diamond. I focused on that and expelled a shaky breath._

_The wolf's massive head swiveled to me. I lifted my head off Damen's shoulder as I looked at the wolf. It moved forward a few steps and stood close enough for me to touch._

_Rosalie hissed and took a step forward._

_The wolf brought its big head in and butted me in the shoulder with its nose then pulled up and twisted its face into what could be considered a grin before licking me from chin to hairline. I laughed and pushed at its head._

"_Erica you idiot," I laughed, my brothers joining in as Rosalie and Emmett looked on in shock..._

Chapter 16

I wiped the slobber off my face with the back of my hand as I pulled out of Damen's arms. Still laughing, I stood in front of the brown werewolf.

"That was gross, E." I said, reaching up to punch her shoulder. She made a high pitched whining sound and butted me again, this time in the stomach. The force of it had me stumbling back a few steps.

By now the second wolf had come to stand next to Erica. This wolf was a very dark brown, almost black except for its light grey tipped tail. Eyeing the second wolf, I leaned away cautiously.

"If you even think about doing what she did Nathan, I'll so kick your butt when you change back." At my words he simply ducked his head and looked up at me with such a wistful expression that I had to laugh and rub the top of his head.

"Um, Arabella?" I heard a female voice call and I turned around to look into the confused faces of Rosalie and Emmett.

"What's going on?" she asked and I gave them a smile before turning to Erica and Nathan again.

"Why don't you two go change and meet us inside?" They both hesitated, shifting on their massive paws as they looked at me.

"What is it? Do you need a change of clothes or something?" Erica shook her head from side to side. Well if that wasn't it, what was it? I was going to ask them when I noticed the way they were looking at Emmett and Rosalie standing behind me.

Oh.

It made sense. The vampires didn't like the wolves and the wolves weren't so fond of the vampires either. They both believed that the other was a threat to us. The thought made me smile.

"Don't worry about them, they won't hurt us." Erica and Nathan still hesitated for a moment, looking back at my brothers to see if they'd say something. They didn't. Instead, they were looking intently at Rosalie and Emmett.

"Honestly Erica, they won't do anything. Go. We'll talk when you guys come back." With one last look, Erica turned around and trotted into the cover of the trees, Nathan following closely behind her.

"Okay. Well come inside," I said to Rosalie and Emmett and motioned to the front door. With one last look at the spot where the two wolves had just disappeared, they walked in, followed by Damen and Luca.

Once we were inside, I motioned for them all to take a seat on the couches as I walked into the kitchen.

"Do either of you want a drink?" I called. I didn't have to specify which two because that was a given.

"Nope," I heard Luca call.

"Water please," said Damen.

I pulled out a water bottle and walked out past the counter and into the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting together on the love seat while Luca sat in the recliner. Damen was sprawled across the three seater despite the fact that we had guests. The man never did have any manners.

He currently had an arm thrown over his eyes and I winked at Luca before hurling the water bottle at his prone form. Seconds before the bottle would have made contact with the lower half of his face, the arm covering his eyes twisted down to grab it.

I could see his lips turn up into a grin.

"You're going to have to try harder than that baby girl," he called and I stuck my tongue out at him, though he couldn't see me do so. Damen and I were always chucking things at each other, much to the protest of Antonio, trying to see which one of us had the slower reflexes. So far, we were neck and neck.

I stepped forward to go sit on the end of Damen's sofa when Luca wrapped an arm around my waist from behind and pulled me down into his lap. Shifting slightly and pulling my legs up, I settled comfortably into him.

Despite what I said earlier, I did miss him. Thinking about that made me remember how I acted on the phone that morning. Sighing I dropped my head to his shoulder and pressed my forehead to the side of his neck.

He brought his arms around me and his thumb rubbed my shoulder in circles.

"What's wrong honey?" he asked softly.

"Nothing... I was just thinking about this morning." I pulled back to look into his face. "I really am sorry you know." A soft smile appeared on his face as he leaned in to touch his forehead to mine.

"I know you are sweetie. Besides, we didn't mind coming here."

"Speak for yourself man," I heard Damen call and looked over to see him looking at us, blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"_I,_ unlike you oh little brother of mine, was actually doing something productive before I was interrupted," he said with a mock glare in my direction, and I scoffed.

"Psh, Productive my ass. A 21 year old entering a skateboarding tournament is _not _an example of something productive. What a horrible role model." I said and Luca laughed as we both synchronously ducked to avoid the throw cushion that Damen just tossed our way.

"Arabella?" I heard Emmett say, and that was when I remembered that he and Rosalie were still here. Flustered, I hurriedly made introductions.

"Oh god. Sorry. Luca, Damen, these are my friends Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. And you guys, these are two of my brothers, Luca and Damen." Luca nodded at them as I finished speaking.

"You live at the Ash House?" asked Damen and I turned to see him sitting up and looking intently at Emmett.

"Yea, we do," he replied and I saw I confused look cross Damen's face.

"Cullen, did you say? That name sounds really familiar. I just don't know why..."

"Maybe you know our father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" Immediately the confused look dropped from his face as he grinned.

"Yea, that's it. It makes sense." At Emmett's confused look he continued.

"Your eyes. Vampires usually have red eyes. Carlisle was the only vampire that I've ever met that had gold coloured eyes. I heard it was from drinking animal blood instead of human blood. Since you're his son, it would make sense that the two of you would have golden eyes too."

"How did you know we were vampires?" Rosalie broke in before Emmett could respond to what Damen had just said.

"Well, we've seen enough vampires to be able to pick them apart from humans. And if that wasn't enough, you should have seen the way you two looked when Erica and Nathan stepped out of the trees. It was a dead give away," he said grinning.

"Wait," she said turning to me. "So you knew that we were vampires from the beginning?" I nodded my head.

"Yup. I knew you guys were vampires from the moment I saw Alice and Alex in English."

"That's why you weren't surprised when Atian told you about vampires," she said slowly and I nodded again.

"Who's Atian?" asked Luca and I looked down at him quickly before turning back to Rosalie and giving her a warning look.

"Nobody. It's nothing."

"Arabella..." he started but stopped when my front door opened and Erica and Nathan walked in holding hands. The two of them had been together for years and years, but their cover story was that they've only been together for about 2 years.

The thing with werewolves is that their change slows down their aging process. So despite the fact that Erica looked my age, she was a lot older. I bet she could be taken for younger than me, with her brown hair just brushing her shoulders and her pretty sky blue eyes.

She was beautiful, but she had more than just good looks, she was an amazing person, and I`m not just saying that because she was my best friend. She genuinely was a good person.

When her eyes met mine, a large grin broke out on her face. I jumped out of Luca's lap and raced over to throw my arms around her. Coming in at 5 feet 3 inches to my 5 feet 8 inches, I had to bend over to hug her.

I felt her arms go around me as she embraced me tightly, rocking side to side.

"Oh, A. When will you learn," she laughed and I pulled back to look into her smiling face. As we made eye contact, she wrinkled her nose as she stared up at me.

"And bitch, when will you learn how to get ugly?" she asked and I laughed. It was so good to see her after 3 months. She and Nathan had gone off backpacking in Europe as a second honeymoon trip.

"Well I can see that you haven't lost your warped sense of humour even after 3 months of pulling all nighters with your hubby," I said and winked, my grin getting wider when both she and Nathan blushed slightly. Behind me I heard Damen and Luca laugh.

"Hey," she said poking my side. "You're just jealous that you aren't getting any." At that, both my brothers stopped laughing and Luca said "Oh, she better not be getting any," at the same time Damen said "I don't need to think about my little sister getting laid."

She doubled over with laughter and Nathan joined in.

"I don't know what's better, the fact that I`m getting some and you're not, or your brothers' reactions when I put the words 'Arabella' and 'sex' in the same sentence." I didn't have to turn around to know that they were both scowling. It was a touchy subject for them, and Erica knew it.

"Well you see, oh bestest friend of mine, you can get some all you want, because I don't plan on having any. So ha," I said, sticking my tongue out for good measure. She just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Mmhmm. That`s what you say now, but just you wait. One day you'll find your special someone and all you'll want to do is screw his brains out," she said with a wink and one of my brothers groaned.

"So let me get this straight, you're equating love with sex?"

"No, I`m equating love with _good _sex," she said then giggled and nudged a blushing Nathan with her shoulder.

"Oh shut up, E. You're embarrassing Nate." At that, he looked at me with his large light brown eyes and grinned what I called his 'lady killer' grin. He was a bit taller than I was, about 5'11. And of course, he was pretty hot. Not that I was checking out my best friends hubby.

"What am I going to do with her?" he asked me with a grin.

"I don't know. You married her."

"I`m beginning to wish that I had just run off with you when I had the chance," he said with a wink and laughed when Erica punched him.

"Looks like you missed your chance," I said and grinned at the scowl on Erica's face. Suddenly a mischievous look crossed Nathan's face and two seconds later he had me in his arms.

"Let's run away together, my Honiahaka. I'll pick you up tonight," he murmured into my hair, just loud enough that the occupants of the room could hear. I loved it when he called me Honiahaka, it meant 'little wolf' in Cheyenne. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him, playing along.

"Mmm. Sure. I think it's about time our secret relationship was out in the open. What time should I be ready?"

"Kay hoe, you know I love you, but hands off or I`m obligated to break them," I turned my head to look at her narrowed eyes and giggled. She was so cute when she was jealous, though we all knew that there was nothing to be jealous of.

Nathan and Erica have been together for as long as I could remember. They loved each other a lot, and you could see it every time they looked at each other.

"And dude, you do know that you wouldn't leave here in one piece, right?" said Damen from the sofa.

"Bro, I`m a werewolf," Nathan said.

"Bro, I`m her big brother," Damen retorted. "Now get your hands off my baby before I break them," he said, channeling Erica.

"Man, I think you should have married Erica instead of me. What's with the breaking of the hands? But since I value them too much..." he patted me on the back before releasing me and stepped over to his wife.

"I love you?" he said to her scowling face.

"You bet you pretty ass you do," she said, a slow grin spreading and he leaned down to press his lips to hers.

"Okay you two, save that for the bedroom," Erica broke away from the kiss and stuck her tongue out at me. God, this is why we were best friends.

"Come and sit down. And keep your hands to yourselves. No funny business," I said sternly, waggling a finger at them. They walked by me and Nathan bumped into me, almost making me lose my balance.

"Oopse, Didn't see you there," he said with a wink as he followed his wife to the sofa. I leaned over and moved Luca's crossed hands away from his chest and dropped down into his lap once again, his arms automatically coming around me.

"Okay well, um. Rosalie, Emmett. This is my best friend Erica Len and her husband Nathan Cheveyo. And this is Rosalie Hale and her husband Emmett Cullen." I realized that since they knew about what the other really was, there was no point in hiding their marriages, though Rosalie and Emmett's marriage was a gamble since I didn't actually know about that one. But seeing as how they didn't correct me, I assumed that I was right.

"Cullen? As in Carlisle Cullen?" asked Erica. Rosalie nodded and continued to glare at her. Okay. So maybe this wasn't going too well.

"Yea, so you see. Nothing to worry about E," I said cheerily, but both sides still seemed skeptical. I sighed. Erica was a hard head, looks as though Rosalie was as well.

"How do you know Carlisle?" asked Emmett.

"Well, your coven is the only one in this entire area, and though the Wahya pack is closest to your coven, our pack is the second closest. It's normal that we would know about you and your coven."

"So you two are part of the Cheveyo pack?" guessed Emmett, and Erica nodded. After a moment, Emmett spoke again.

"Wait, so I'm guessing that you're related to your pack leader."

"Yup," replied Nathan wrapping an arm around Erica. "He's my father."

Another awkward silence followed and I sat there fidgeting while trying to figure out what to say. Before I could attempt to start a conversation, however, Emmett's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"What?... Well did he do something?... Oh God, don't tell me he... Thank God... Yea, we'll be there in five."

He snapped his phone shut and got up to stand next to Rosalie who had obviously heard what the person on the other end of the phone was saying. I got out of Luca's lap and stood, and he followed.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing really..." Rosalie said looking quickly at Erica before looking at me again. I sensed that they didn't want to say anything in front of Erica and Nathan so I let it go.

"Let me walk you guys out," I said and sent my brother a look before I walked outside with the two vampires following. Once we were at Rosalie's car, I turned to them again.

"It isn't anything bad, is it?"

Emmett sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"It really isn't a big deal, but seems that Alex had a run in with this girl..."

"It was Christy," said Rosalie and I raised my eyebrows.

"What did she do?"

"Well apparently she was coming onto him a lot more than usual for some reason and he kind of snapped. He didn't actually hurt her," he added hurriedly, defending his brother.

"I didn't think he would," I said and he nodded.

"She's one of the more persistent girls who are after Alex, but I don't know what set her off today..."

At his words I thought back to second period earlier that morning.

"I know what did."

"What?"

"Me," I said and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Really? Why do you say that?" I looked quickly at Rosalie to see that she was smirking and a grin flitted across my lips as well.

"Well, let's just say that we had a little... conflict earlier today," at that Rosalie snorted out a laugh.

"More like she beat the shit out of her. It was amazing. You should have been there," she said, sounding proud.

"Wow. Didn't think you had it in you Baby Doll," he said with a wink. "But that still doesn't explain what she was doing."

"I'll explain it to you on the way home, we should really get going," she said unlocking her car.

"Do you want me to go with you...?" Rosalie flashed me a grin.

"You probably shouldn't. Alex is going to have a shit fest when he realizes that you had something to do with it," she said and I felt a sliver of guilt at my actions.

"Oh I`m only playing, honey," she laughed taking a look at my face. "We'll let you know how it goes." She blew me a kiss and got into the driver seat. Emmett ruffled my hair as he walked past me to get into the passenger seat.

"Tell your brother's it was nice to meet them," said Rosalie before she started to pull out. I didn't miss the fact that she purposely avoided acknowledging Erica or Nathan. I waved as she sped down the road, and in seconds, her car was gone.

I turned around and slowly walked towards the house and I couldn't help but portal to Alex. I found him at his house. He was with Alice, Jasper, Esme and a man I assumed was Carlisle.

Alex was pacing, clearly very pissed off, and Carlisle was talking as Esme and Alice stood watching him worriedly.

"_...happened before. You know how she feels about you, so she got a little carried away..." said Carlisle to his pacing son._

"_That's fucking bull!" he exploded. "What she did wasn't just a _little_ carried away. What she usually does is nothing compared to this."_

"_But Alex, you aren't really the most forward person when it comes to fending off your girls," said Alice softly and Alex whirled to face her. _

"_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" he snapped and she stepped closer to Jasper who glared at Alex. _

"_I`m just saying that you should have said it straight up that you weren't interested in her from the very first day... you're always leading them on... I`m just pointing out that she may have gotten the wrong idea..." she finished meekly and Alex was livid as he took a step towards her._

_Jasper stepped up to block her from him as he continued to fume._

"_I never gave her the impression that I wanted her to give me fucking head, or any of the other things she was suggesting we do. So what, I might have led her on a bit, but that's beside the point!"_

"_It was a damn good thing that Jasper was there before I lost it. I swear, five more seconds and I would have..." he trailed of uncertainly for a moment before resuming his ranting._

"_There must have been something else that set her off," he said and Alice averted her eyes to the floor as Alex narrowed his own as he presumably was reading her thoughts._

_Suddenly he hissed. "That little idiot," he snapped._

"_Alex, Christy approached her about it first... it wasn't like she started it..." Alice said quickly._

They were talking about me, I realized with a start. Alice must have been thinking about what happened in gym that day and Alex had seen it in her head.

"_Why the hell do you keep defending her?" he snapped, "If she had just kept her mouth shut, Christy wouldn't have seen the need to throw herself at me like that today."_

"_Well she was defending herself," said Rosalie as she walked in with Emmett._

"_You really didn't expect that she was just going to let that stupid bitch walk all over her, did you? I thought you were better at first impressions than that Alex. And besides, it's not her fault that you haven't fed in a while."_

"_She's been here all of two days and she's already got you all wrapped around her finger. It's fucking pathetic," he sneered._

"_Listen to yourself man, you're not making any sense," said Emmett and Alex just glared at him._

"_We're not defending anyone, Alex. We're just saying that all she did was stick up for herself, and that it wasn't her fault that Christy has a sick and twisted mind. And it wouldn't have hurt for you to have told her that you weren't interested in her either." _

"_This is just great. That fucking girl is screwing everything up," he snapped and narrowed his eyes again as he focused of Alice, who's eyes had suddenly gone glassy. She was having a vision._

_When she came out of it, she grimaced and gripped Jaspers hand tighter. _

"_You and your stupid visions can go to hell Alice," Alex said before he stalked out the front door. The room was silent for a moment before Rosalie spoke._

"_What did you see Alice?" she asked softly and all eyes turned to Alice who sighed and sat down on the sofa pulling Jasper down with her. _

"_The same thing I've been seeing for a while now... Their wedding..."_

"Arabella! Bell?" I heard someone calling, but I couldn't respond. Someone gripped me by the shoulders and began to shake me, and I finally snapped out of it. My eyes changed from their portaling silver to a cloudy blue as I focused on Damen's worried face.

"What—" before he finished his sentence Erica was shoving him aside as she took my arm.

"Who the fuck was that bastard?"

* * *

_Dun Dun Dunnnnn! Ahahahah oh how I lover suspenseful endings and cliff hangers :D_

_And since I`m soooo sweet, I've given you not one, but two! I know I know, I`m amazing ;) _

_So I`m assuming that ya'll are going to be itching for the next update, correct? Well my next update lies in your hands. If I get at least 10 review's I'll update within a week from today, maybe :P . If I get more at least 20, you'll get an update on the weekend. _

_Anything more than 20 reviews, and I'll not only give you an early early update, but I'll also give you a little prezzie in the next chapter ;) _

_Are you intrigued yet? Yea, I know :) lol_

_So comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and cliff hangers._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	17. Chapter 17

_So I've gotten around to writing chapter 17 for you. From this point on, I'm going to have to plan out what I want to happen more. So far, I've just been writing as a whim and not really planning it. I mean, I do have a definite beginning and end, but the events in the middle are still shady. _

_So far, writing as it comes has been a great start, but I realize that as I approach the more engaging parts of my story, there needs to be more uniformity with the events. I'm not one to write it all out by hand on a notepad or anything, but I will have to put some more thought into it._

_So if my updates start to lag, know that it's probably because I`m having trouble coming up with or wording events._

_Anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. Yadda yadda yadda. You get the idea._

_p.s thank you to all of you who have left me reviews, it means a lot to me :)_

_p.p.s the ._._._._._.'s are just page breaks._

_Happy reading!

* * *

_

_They were talking about me, I realized with a start. Alice must have been thinking about what happened in gym that day and Alex had seen it in her head._

"_Why the hell do you keep defending her?" he snapped, "If she had just kept her mouth shut, Christy wouldn't have seen the need to throw herself at me like that today."_

"_Well she was defending herself," said Rosalie as she walked in with Emmett._

"_You really didn't expect that she was just going to let that stupid bitch walk all over her, did you? I thought you were better at first impressions than that Alex."_

"_She's been here all of two days and she's already got you all wrapped around her finger. It's fucking pathetic," he sneered._

"_Listen to yourself man, you're not making any sense," said Emmett and Alex just glared at him._

"_We're not defending anyone, Alex. We're just saying that all she did was stick up for herself, and that it wasn't her fault that Christy has a sick and twisted mind. And it wouldn't have hurt for you to have told her that you weren't interested in her either." _

"_This is just great. That fucking girl is screwing everything up," he snapped and narrowed his eyes again as he focused of Alice who's eyes had suddenly gone glassy. She was having a vision._

_When she came out of it, she grimaced and gripped Jaspers hand tighter. _

"_You and your stupid visions can go to hell Alice," Alex said before he stalked out the front door. The room was silent for a moment before Rosalie spoke._

"_What did you see Alice?" she asked softly and all eyes turned to Alice who sighed and sat down on the sofa pulling Jasper with her. _

"_The same thing I've been seeing for a while now... Their wedding..."_

"_Arabella! Bell?" I heard someone calling, but I couldn't respond. Someone gripped me by the shoulders and began to shake me when I finally snapped out of it. My eyes changed from their portaling silver to a cloudy blue as I focused on Damen's worried face._

"_What—" before he finished his sentence Erica was shoving him aside as she took my arm. _

"_Who the fuck was that bastard?"_

Chapter 17

My eyes finally focused on the beautifully furious face in front of me. I blinked a couple of times before I tried to speak.

"I...he...what?" I looked over her shoulder at Damen's face. It was etched with concern and worry. It would make sense, it wasn't everyday that I, Arabella Phoenix Romano, stuttered like a complete idiot. And to add to that, I probably didn't look to great coming out of that portal.

Impatient with me, Erica moved her hands to my shoulders and squeezed. I winced as her fingers gripped me near bruising. The woman may look small, but with her werewolf strength, she could definitely hold her own.

"Who. Was. He," she said shaking me. Thankfully that snapped me to my senses.

"No one. He's no one. It's nothing," I said firmly, pushing her hands off my shoulders, and striding past her and my brothers as I made my way inside. I heard them moving to follow me inside, and I knew that I had merely bought myself sometime before I had to tell them.

"Don't tell me it's nothing. I _saw_ that. That was most definitely _not_ nothing. Who was that rat bastard?" Erica ranted as she speed walked to catch up with me as I moved into the living room as sat down. She plopped herself down beside me and continued to curse fluently. The woman was protective. Figures.

"Erica," I whined, not wanting to talk about it. Seconds later my brothers and Nathan came in to stand in front of us.

"Who is who, Arabella? What did he do? Did he hurt you? I swear to god I'll rip that mother fucker to pieces if he so much as—"

"Guys! Guys! Chill," I said trying to get my brothers to stop with their rambling.

"Don't tell me to chill, Arabella, when your best friend looks like she's ready to kick some serious ass. Obviously there's something wrong, and it has to do with a guy. What is it?" asked Damen.

God I didn't need this right now. Not after what I just saw. Seeming to sense this, Erica spoke up.

"Get out." She said and I swear, if I was in a better mood I would have laughed out loud at their expressions. Trust Erica to be one of the only females on the face of the earth, other than me of course, who could talk back to one of my brothers.

"What?" asked Luca.

"You heard me, get out. We have to talk."

"_You_ have to talk?" Damen asked incredulously. "_We_ are her brother's. We deserve to know what's up. I want to know if some ass hole is—"

"You're not getting out? Fine, stay here. We'll go." With that, she grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs and into my room where she promptly slammed the door shut and locked it.

She pushed me back until I dropped into a soft black futon and she sat cross-legged in front of me.

"Now spill, what was that all about?"

I knew she was talking about what I saw when I portaled to the Ash House just a few minutes before. I also knew that she saw everything I did.

Since the first time Erica and I met, we developed a bond. The bond was not only one of unconditional love and strong friendship, it was more. Erica had the ability to see things through my eyes the way I would see them, so when I portaled, so did she.

After a ton of experimenting, we learned that it would only work if we were either both emotionally and physically willing to do it or if one of us was emotionally of physically distressed.

When we took it to Nathan's dad, he explained to us that it was something special that only happened once every few generations. He called it the 'Guardian Spirit Bond', and our telepathic connection resulted from it.

He said that when people are born, their spirits have a specific purpose.

With normal people, the spirit would carry on through life and attempt to find its counterpart spirit or 'soul mate' and that would be it. But sometimes, a person is born with a special spirit or a 'Chosen spirit' as he had called it.

Throughout their life, this person will go through many trying events that are designed kill the chosen spirit. For what reason, I still didn't know.

In order to balance the good and evil scales, for every Chosen spirit born, a Guardian spirit is also born. This person's spirit is out there to find its designated Chosen spirit, and to protect it from all that is against it.

The Guardian spirit and the Chosen spirit develop a bond, like our telepathic one, that helps the Guardian keep the Chosen safe.

In our situation, I was born with the Chosen spirit, and Erica with the Guardian spirit. But it doesn't stop there. Apparently, for more than a century and a half, the 'evil' side of this equation has been prevailing.

The last chosen spirit before me, Beth Shiriki, was born in 1964. She was 15 when she was shot and killed at her friends' 16th birthday party. She was the only casualty at a party of almost 400 people. The killer merely looked for, then shot Beth and walked out.

Talk about 'bad luck'.

After hearing this story, Erica was determined to keep me safe. For the first few years of my preteen life, she and my brothers, once we told them, wouldn't let me out of their sight.

It seems that the preteen and teen years of the Chosen were the hardest to make it through. The oldest Chosen in history only lived to see his 22nd birthday.

I used to think it was sweet that they were all so protective of me, but it became very annoying very fast.

With the help of Nathan's father, however, we all managed to work something out where I wasn't under constant surveillance, but at the same time, I was being watched over. Hence all the self defence, hand-to-hand combat, karate, Tae kwon do, martial arts, and street defence classes I took.

Looking into Erica's eyes now, I could see that she feared the worst in believing that Alex was somehow out to get me. I guess the little tantrum he threw earlier freaked her out.

Under normal circumstances, I would have wondered that as well. Sighing, I leaned forward and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I don't think he's one of _them_, Erica." She just huffed and looked away. She didn't _want_ to be an overprotective freak... she just was...

"I didn't say he was. I just wanted to know the story behind him. He seems to feel... strongly about you..."

Ha.

I looked at her for another moment; she still wasn't meeting my eyes. I knew that under it all, she was suspicious of him. I swear, if that girl had a list, which I`m sure she did, he'd be on it. I, however, didn't mention how paranoid she was being.

With another sigh, I slid off the futon and onto the ground beside her.

"What do you want to know?"

._._._._._.

"Well I suppose he is kinda hot," Erica said about an hour later. Alex has officially passed her test and has now been deemed not dangerous. Well, not dangerous except for the fact that he's a vampire.

Meh.

"Oh who am I kidding? That guy was fuck hot. Like, you know; so hot that you'd totally fuck him?"

"I know what fuck hot means, E. I taught it to _you_," I said grimacing.

"Whatever you say my girl. If he wasn't a vampire, I'd suggest that you jump him," she said with a wink.

"Urg. Not my type."

Erica abruptly stopped laughing as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Not your type?" she asked incredulously. "That guy is _exactly_ your type! Who the hell are you kidding?" At my skeptical look she continued.

"Tall, dark, insanely hot bad boy, _and_ he has an attitude? A, this guy is _so_ your type."

"I don't _have_ a type, E. I don't date."

"Just because you don't date doesn't mean you don't have a type. I see the way to drool over Ian Somerhalder, and Cam Gigandet and Johnny Depp and Jonathan Meyers."

She had a point. Mmm Ian...

"Cam isn't even 'dark'. He's a blonde."

"He's got such a bad ass look, that he can pull off 'tall dark and handsome' without the 'dark' part of it. And besides, it's Cam fucking Gigandet, what's not to drool over?"

"True, true." I swivelled my head to look at the topless poster of him I had up on my wall.

"Oh so very, very, _very_ true," I murmured with a sigh. "God he's hot."

"Yup. That man can screw me any day, any time, any way," she said grinning.

"Uh huh. And shall I be the one to tell your husband this very enlightening piece of information?"

"Psh. It's not like he wouldn't screw Megan Fox if he had the chance. He _is_ a man after all."

"I don't know about that, E. He may be a man, but he's crazy about you." A slow dreamy smile appeared across her face.

"He is isn't he..." She murmured and was lost in the world of nauseatingly lovey dovey thoughts. Though I thought love was pointless, it definitely seemed to be working out for my best friend, and I couldn't be happier for her.

That was the thing about her. She had the ability to love freely and completely, and had the ability to be loved back just as completely.

I, however sad it may seem, had neither. But then again, who'd want to love someone who was destined to die before they hit 20 anyway? I'll tell you; no one.

What good was being gorgeous and available when you couldn't have someone to share it with? Not that I'd ever reached out and _tried_ to get with a guy, but still.

A sudden banging at my door had me jolting as I snapped my head up.

"Bell? What the hell is going on in there? You've been there forever."

Well actually, we've only been up here for about an hour and a half at most, but Damen wasn't exactly the most patient person out there. I decided that we now had to explain to them about what happened, and hope that they won't go after Alex with a stake.

Laughing at the thought, I got up to open the door and let them in before Damen broke the damn thing down.

._._._._._.

"Yes," I groaned as I answered the same question for the millionth time. "I'll be fine. I swear."

Luca still looked reluctant to leave, especially after me and Erica had explained everything to him. He hesitated at the door.

"I`m serious, Luca. If anything's wrong, I'll call the Cullen's." At that, three pairs of eyes narrowed at me and I winced internally. It was too soon.

"I don't want you anywhere near that Alexander," Damen snarled.

"Yea. As if it wasn't bad enough that he was a blood sucker," said Nathan who was using this as an excuse to show his hatred of vampires. I was smart enough to know not to contradict them... well at least not right now.

"The rest of them are very nice people. Don't categorize them just because Alex is a jack ass," I said firmly. I didn't want them getting the wrong impression of the other Cullen's.

Luca sighed and ran a hand over my hair before pulling me close.

"Just be careful Baby Bell," he said then kissed my forehead.

"When am I not careful Loo?" I said cheekily, rising up on my tip toes to place a kiss on his cheek. He just fixed me with a look before he scoffed.

"Don't get me started." I stuck my tongue out at him even as Damen pulled me into his arms and swung me around in a big circle just like he did when I was younger.

"Take care cutie," he said as he place me down again and kissed my cheek. I nodded and kissed him back.

Nathan stepped up and I regarded him warily.

"Whatever you're going to say, it better not be against vampires."

"It's not," he said with a grin. "It's about a certain ass of a vampire." He put an arm around me and pulled me against him.

"Oh. In that case, go on," I said with a grin of my own. He just laughed and put his cheek against the top of my head.

"Watch out for him, Honiahaka. He is not like the others," he whispered and I leaned back immediately to look up into his face. His sombre brown eyes met my gaze, and I had the strangest feeling that he knew more than he was saying.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he silenced me with a soft smile as he tapped the tip of my nose then stepped back.

Even as Erica threw herself at me for a hug, I watched him over the top of her head. He eventually looked away and started talking to Luca, so I turned my attention to my best friend.

"I wish I could stay with you, A. But I can't." She said with a frown.

"I know, E. Don't worry about it." I leaned over and placed a loud kiss on her cheek.

"Remember what I said about him upstairs," she said. The only thing she had said about him was that he was insanely hot, and that he was my type.

Wait a minute...

I looked at her, startled and she just winked.

"Ta, ta darling," she said then pinched my cheek as she walked out the door. Rubbing said cheek, I watched as they all got into their cars. Erica and Nathan in Erica's Ferrari, Damen in his Koenigsegg, and Luca in his beloved Ultimate Aero.

"Love you!" I called out to them, and four voices answered.

In a matter of minutes, the purr's of expensive cars died down as they all bulleted down the roads, and I was left to myself once again. I stood at the door for another moment before going inside.

I`m taking a bubble bath.

._._._._._.

Much to my dismay Friday went by insanely fast. Now, I know that most people would be glad that it was a Friday, I thought as I walked to my locker after Genocide.

But not me, nope.

To me, Friday meant that tomorrow I had to spend a whole afternoon with Alexander Cullen working on that stupid Bio project.

Sighing, I slammed my locker shut. Thankfully, I haven't run into Alex at our lockers today. He wasn't in English or French either. As a matter of fact, I haven't seen any of the other Cullen's today. Maybe that's why the day went by faster.

Mr. U had spent the whole period in English talking about Aphrodite (ha) and Hera. Some boy in the class actually pointed out that I looked a whole lot like the picture of Aphrodite from the book. After a moment of looking back and forth, even the teacher agreed.

Mme. Truelle had us doing pages out of the Cahier the whole time. What fun.

I was walking to the front of the school when I heard someone call me.

"Arabella! Arabella wait!" I stopped and turned around in time to see a tall blonde push and shove his way through the 3:00 hallway traffic.

"Hey," he said a bit breathless as he came to a stop in front of me. "I'm—"

"Tristan, yea." I finished for him and he seemed to enjoy the fact that I remembered his name.

"Hey," he said again with a grin as he slipped his hands into the front pockets of a pair of worn jeans.

"So I was thinking, since you're new here and all, if you'd like me to show you around a bit tonight. I mean, there isn't too much, but I can show you what's worth your while." He finished and reached up to comb a hand through his messy blonde hair.

My automatic reaction was to say no. The response was practically programmed into my very being. But for some reason, I didn't. At least not right away. I admit that dating didn't appeal to me, with the whole 'going to die' thing, but I've never even tried.

And if I was going to try, why not try with an amazingly good looking guy, right? I mean, he _was_ hot, maybe even fuck hot. Erica would definitely approve...

"You know what? That sounds like an amazing idea," I said genuinely and saw his eyes light up.

"But I'm busy tonight." I could practically see him deflate, and could see exactly when his back up ego kicked into place.

"Oh."

"But, if I could have a rain check, I'd love to do it some other time." His eyes lit up again and his grin flashed. I still wasn't done making up my mind about this dating thing, but I could leave my options open right? Right?

"That would be great."

"So I'll see you later. Have a good weekend Tristan," I said softly as I turned away, but not before I saw his eyes drop to my chest again. And he was no doubt looking at my ass right now.

"Yea! Um I'll... yea...later!" he called after me.

I pushed the doors open and had to squint my eyes against the sun. It was very sunny today. I didn't know that that was possible during this time of year. Huntsville was just full of surprises.

I slowly made my way to my car, ignoring the honks that were directed my way as I walked by. I just wanted to get home and put my feet up and relax, maybe get to some unpacking. With that in mind, I sped out of the school parking lot.

._._._._._.

"_Mommy! Mommy! Where are you?"_

"_I`m right here baby."_

"_Mommy don't leave me here."_

"_Don't worry my beautiful little Phoenix. Mommy will always be with you."_

"_Where are you going? Let's go home mommy. I don't like this place."_

"_Oh baby, I wish I could."_

"_Is it because I was bad? Is that why you don't want to come home?"_

"_No sweetheart. You are the most wonderful little baby girl I could have asked for."_

"_But Antonio is so much nicer. And Damen is better at sports and Diangelo is better at music. Luca's better than me in martial arts too. They're better than me."_

"_All my children are wonderful. But you, Arabella, you are special."_

"_Luca said that was bad. He doesn't like me very much."_

"_My dear child, he loves you. He is just adjusting to the fact that he isn't the youngest anymore."_

"_Really? Okay. Let's go home mommy."_

"_My sweet little girl, I can't."_

"_What? Why not?"_

"_I can't honey."_

"_Okay. Then I'll come with you."_

"_You can't. Not right now. But when the time comes, mommy will be waiting for you."_

"_But I don't want you to go."_

"_Don't cry baby. Mommy will always be with you, be watching over you."_

"_No! No mommy don't go! Don't leave me!"_

"_I love you, my precious, precious little Phoenix. Don't you ever forget that."_

"_Mommy! Come back! Please! Please! I promise I'll be good! I promise I won't pick fights with Luca anymore! Mommy!"_

"_My baby..."_

"_Mommy, don't leave me! Don't leave me! I`m afraid..."_

I shot up in bed gasping for breath. Though my comforter was in tangles at the foot of the bed, I was sweating. My bright green eyes scanned the room. Dull light was flitting in through the curtains and I could still hear the radio I'd left on last night.

I quickly brought one hand up to wrap around the little silver Phoenix charm with a ruby in the chest that I wore around my neck. The contact calmed me immediately and my breathing gradually returned to normal, my heart slowing its furious pounding in my chest.

It was then that I realized that I was gripping the bed sheets tightly in my other hand. Taking another deep breath I loosened my grip and ran my hands through my hair.

After another moment I turned to the bedside clock. 10:17am. With a sigh I got out of bed and walked over to the vanity.

The girl I saw in the mirror looked small and vulnerable, huge shadowed aqua coloured eyes. Eyes that have seen a whole lot more than they probably should have.

I couldn't keep looking at that. I closed my eyes and covered my face with my hands. That girl in the mirror was in the past, I've made sure of that.

When my phone started to ring I jumped. Rubbing a hand over my heart I moved to answer it. Who would be calling me right now?

I looked at the caller ID.

Alice. C.

What the...

"Hello?"

"Arabella? Are you okay?"

"What? What are you talking ab—oh. You had a vision..."

"Yea. I`m sorry, I didn't want to pry, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face.

"It's alright Alice. And yea, I`m fine. It was just a nightmare. I`m okay now."

"Good... Um hey, I know you're supposed to come over today, right? Why don't you come over now?" I knew that offer had nothing to do with our bio project and everything to do with the vision she just had of me.

I almost rejected the offer, saying that I'd come by later in the afternoon. But truthfully, I didn't feel like being alone right now.

"Alright. I'll be there in an hour..."

"Great! See you then."

"Later Alice."

I put the phone down and walked into my washroom to take a shower in the hopes of washing the fatigue and strain from my body. I didn't need the Cullen's worrying about me too.

Forty-five minutes later I emerged much more relaxed. Dropping my towel, I walked over to my dresser and picked out underwear before moving into the enormous walk-in closet. I'd taken a few hours yesterday evening to unpack and put things away. Thank God.

I pulled out a fitted maroon short sleeved mid-thigh sweater and grabbed a pair of full black tights. I also took out a cute pair of heeled maroon knee high boots to finish off the look. Looking at myself in the full mirror in the large closet I decided that the outfit was missing earrings.

Moving to one of the many compartments on the far wall of the closet I found a pair of red studs and medium sized silver hoops with tiny red stones and put those on too. Looking in the mirror again, I knew subconsciously that I was actually making an effort to look good today, something I didn't usually do.

Pushing those thoughts away I left the closet and grabbed my cell, car keys, and my project booklet before heading downstairs to pop two chocolate chip waffles into the toaster.

After few minutes of drumming my fingers on the countertop, the waffles popped up and I grabbed them and a bottle of orange juice before running out the front door and getting into my car.

I slid the keys into the ignition and started the car. Immediately the lyrics to Avril Lavigne's When You're Gone floated out from the car speakers.

"_Do you see how much I need you right now. When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. And when you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone all the words I need to hear to always get me through the day, to make it okay. I miss you. I've never felt—"_

I switched the radio stations quickly and was content with JB singing Baby, which was saying a whole lot. With a deep breath, I pulled out of my drive and chewed half-heartedly through my waffles.

When I finally reached the Ash House, I pulled in behind a dark Mercedes.

I walked up the narrow path to the veranda of the beautiful house that was more of a mansion than a house to be honest. But it was gorgeous none the less.

About a second before I rang the doorbell it swung open and I was pulled into the embrace of a tall blonde.

"You okay ?" She said, pulling back to look intently at me. Looks like Alice told the others about her vision.

Yay.

"Yea, I`m fine Rosalie." She nodded and pulled me into the living room with her.

"Hey Arabella," chimed Alice from where she was sitting with Jasper on the floor. Once we were seated in one of the sofas, she appeared next to me in a flash and wrapped her small arms around me.

"I`m fine Alice," I laughed and noticed that Jasper was frowning at me. Did I do something wrong? I noticed that Rosalie and Alice were also looking at him as well. Before I could say anything, Esme appeared at my side with a tray and a cup of tea.

"Hey, Mrs. Cul— Esme," I corrected and she smiled.

"Hello dear. I made you some lemon tea."

"Oh, thank you," I said taking the hot cup. I wondered why she had human food on hand when none of them ate the stuff themselves.

"What's up Baby Doll?" asked Emmett from next to Rosalie. God, all this movement at vampire speed was making me crazy. They were all just popping up out of nowhere.

"Nothing mu— Alice?" I looked at her, concerned as the grip she had on my arm went lax and her eyes went blank. She was having a vision. Jasper was immediately beside her, holding her other hand.

When she came out of it, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper.

"I...I actually don't know. All I know is that I need to call Alex and tell him to come home."

"What do you mean you don't know?" asked another male voice and I turned to see another man walking down the stairs. He was tall, blonde, and of course, he was very handsome. I guess this was Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

"Well I wasn't getting a clear image. At first I just saw me calling Alex to tell him to come home. Then there was a knock at the door and I couldn't see anything else."

"Doesn't that only happen when the wolves are involved?" asked Emmett and Alice nodded.

"Are they coming here? Are they on their way?" I heard myself ask, and felt Alice's hand once again tighten on my arm. Oh God. Don't let them come, I thought, beginning to panic. But as soon as it started, it started to ebb away into a feeling of calm.

I looked over again to see Jasper looking intently at me once again before he broke the eye contact as he got up and pulled out a phone. He left the room silently, presumably to call Alex.

"I don't know. I can only assume that they are on their way. I`m not even sure if it is the wolves."

Focusing my eyes down at my knees I began to portal out into the forests surrounding the house. I didn't have to go too far before I saw four massive werewolves stalking silently through the forest towards the house.

Before I could bring myself back, something else happened. My vision clouded for a moment before the scene changed before my eyes. There were four shirtless men in the Cullen living room. Werewolves.

Atian was there, and so was Mahkay. I could see myself in the living room too with Jasper and Emmett standing protectively in front of my while Rosalie and Alice sat next to me. Atian was saying something to Carlisle.

Before I could figure out what it was, I was pulled out of it and I was staring at my knees once again. Holy crap. What the hell was that? There was a dull throbbing in my temples and I pressed my fingers to them.

"Oh my God," I heard Alice murmur distractedly from beside me. I turned to see her staring wide eyed at me.

"How did you do that?"

"How did I do what?"

"That thing you just did. With the wolves. You saw them coming. In the forest. I—wait, that was you right?"

Still a little light headed, I tried to focus on her questions.

"Yea. That thing with the wolves at the beginning was me. But what happened after, with them in the living room, that wasn't me. I mean, that doesn't usually happen. What was that?"

"That was a vision," whispered Alice.

"Wait, a vision? Then why did _I_ see it?"

"Probably the same reason why I saw the other stuff..." she trailed off. This was really weird.

"How..." Carlisle began but cut himself off as he looked at the door. The others also stiffened up and I noticed Emmett and Jasper moved slightly in front of us.

Seconds later there was a knock at the door. With a quick look at Esme, Carlisle moved to open it.

"Hey Doc, what's up?"

"Hello, Atian. It's good to see you. How's your father doing Chayton?"

"He's better. I guess the worst is over..."

"Can we come in?"

"Sure, come on in."

A soft hiss escaped from Rosalie as the four werewolves stepped into the living room. I realized with a start that this looked exactly the same as it did in my head a few moments ago. So it really was a vision.

"Oh. Well if it isn't Miss. Arabella. Looking as gorgeous as always," drawled Atian as his eyes took a slow journey down my body as I stood up. His buddies seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Hi," I replied curtly crossing my arms over my chest.

"And ever so polite. Say, where is that boyfriend of yours?"

Oh shit. What do I say to that.

"He's um..."

"Oh, don't tell me that the two of you broke up," he said, a slow grin spreading on his face.

"We—"

"Trouble in paradise?" he sneered crossing his arms across his bare chest as his friends grinned and nudged one another.

"Actually—"

I suddenly felt a pair of ice cold hands come down onto my waist from behind, and I was pulled back into something tall and hard. The hands slipped slowly across the front of my stomach where they linked together.

Startled, but not wanting to show it, I simply relaxed in the embrace instead of freaking out and pulling away. I brought my own hands down to cover the ones already crossed in front of me.

"Actually, we're doing just fine."

Alex.

* * *

_So this chapter was really, really long. It's just that, I knew what I wanted to happen in this chapter and knew how I wanted it to end, it's just that I put so much description and what not into it that it became quite long._

_As you can also tell, this chapter consists of more than once day. I just realized that I should probably speed things up just a little bit._

_Tell me what you think about the Guardian Spirit Bond, and the little episode Alice and Arabella had. Or about the dream that Arabella had, or about the nice little ending there. What do ya'll think Mr. Cullen is up to? ;D_

_I would love, love, love to know your thoughts about them, so leave me some reviews!_

_Peace, love, and sisterhood._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	18. Chapter 18

_I present to thee, chapter 18! _

_Aha._

_So yea, thank you for the great reviews! They so totally made my day :D_

_So anyways, as you could probably tell with my last chapter, I`m working on getting them longer and longer for you guys. Hopefully this chapter will be on the longer side, but if it's not, it's because I'm having a bit of writers block._

_The fact that I`m writing right now is in the hopes of getting over that writers block. Wish me luck. Lol_

_Now, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I should reallllly just start referring all of ya'll to my earlier disclaimer notes, seriously -_- Besides, you all know that I don't own Twilight, cuz if I did, there would be a heck of a lot more of Jasper *swoon*. Aha_

_Happy Reading!

* * *

_

_Seconds later there was a knock at the door. With a quick look at Esme, Carlisle moved to open it._

"_Hey Doc, what's up?"_

"_Hello, Atian. It's good to see you. How's your father doing Chayton?"_

"_He's better. I guess the worst is over..."_

"_Can we come in?"_

"_Sure, come on in."_

_A soft hiss escaped from Rosalie as the four werewolves stepped into the living room. I realized with a start that this looked exactly the same as it did in my head a few moments ago. So it really was a vision._

"_Oh. Well if it isn't Miss. Arabella. Looking as gorgeous as always," drawled Atian as his eyes took a slow journey down my body as I stood up. His buddies seemed to be doing the same thing._

"_Hi," I replied curtly crossing my arms over my chest._

"_And ever so polite. Say, where is that boyfriend of yours?" _

_Oh shit. What do I say to that._

"_He's um..."_

"_Oh, don't tell me that the two of you broke up," he said, a slow grin spreading on his face._

"_We—"_

"_Trouble in paradise?" he sneered crossing his arms across his bare chest as his friends grinned and nudged one another._

"_Actually—"_

_I suddenly felt a pair of ice cold hands come down onto my waist from behind, and I was pulled back into something tall and hard. The hands slipped slowly across the front of my stomach where they linked together. _

_Startled, but not wanting to show it, I simply relaxed in the embrace instead of freaking out and pulling away. I brought my own hands down to cover the ones already crossed in front of me._

"_Actually, we're doing just fine." _

_Alex._

Chapter 18

I tipped my head to one side and aimed a smirk at Atian while trying to ignore the fact that my back was freezing.

Atian's eyes darkened as he glared at Alex.

"_So pathetic..."_ I heard Alex think in my head. Great, this again...

"Cullen," Atian snapped.

"Mutt," Alex said coolly and I swear Atian growled as he stepped closer. I just noticed that his hands were in fists and that they were trembling.

"Alex..." Carlisle cautioned from his spot beside Esme, and I felt his shoulders move as he shrugged. Atian took another step forward, and I unintentionally cringed back into Alex's arms despite the freezing temperature in his embrace.

Oh god, please don't come any closer.

He was shuddering visibly now, and Erica always warned me to get the hell away from a shaking werewolf. It meant that he was going to morph. Oh crap. Please don't morph. Please, please, please, please... I started to chant to myself.

"_Dog's all talk... he won't morph. Not with Carlisle here..."_

It was weird to have him address me in my head. For some reason, it was unsettling to have someone else in my head, never mind my being in his as well. I guess he'd be used to it though.

"_I am."_

"_Stay out of my head, will ya?" _I snapped wordlessly.

"_I can't help it, you're practically screaming your thoughts at me."_

"_Am not! You're just a nosey prick."_

"_Like I'd actually choose to know what messed up thoughts go through your head." _

"_Ha. Don't pretend like you don't."_

"_I don't."_

"_Then stop it."_

"_It's not something I can switch on and off at my own whim."_

"_Urg."_

"_Exactly."_

Someone coughed, promptly cutting off our internal bickering. I looked over at Emmett who was staring at me, or rather, staring at the way I was standing with Alex. Rosalie on the other hand, was barely concealing a smirk as she looked on.

At least someone was amused.

"_She isn't the only one."_

I didn't even bother acknowledging him. Instead I sighed deeply and turned to Atian again. I didn't meet his eyes however because they were once again glued to my chest, as were his friends'.

Ew. Perverts.

"_You have no fucking idea."_

"_I didn't even do anything... well not right now."_

"_That`s what you think."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_It means quit breathing that heavily."_

"_What the hell are you—oh..."_ I guess sighing like that was more provocative than I had originally thought.

"_Yea, no shit."_

"_Well I can't _not_ breathe."_

"_You could make an effort and try." _He commented dryly, and his implications of that didn't go unnoticed as I ground my teeth together.

"_And you could make an effort and trip and fall onto a wooden stake."_

He shifted behind me and moved his hands so that they were sitting at my hips. He suddenly flexed his fingers on me, hard, and I fought the urge to move away. His grip tightened on me again and I jerked slightly in his hands, trying to swivel my hips away from his grasp. No such luck.

"_Ow you son of a bitch. You're hurting me."_

"_Really? I didn't notice." _I didn't think that you could think thoughts sarcastically, but here was one that was practically oozing with sarcasm.

"_This is fucking assault. Let me go."_

I began to slightly struggle in his hands despite the fact that his grip had loosened considerably. That fucker. If I had a stake, I'd drive it through his heart myself.

"_And then who'd protect you from Mr.'I want to fuck her over a desk'?"_

"_I can protect myself. I don't need—wait he thought that? Urg, lovely."_

"_If you think that was bad, try having to listen to him and his friends mind-fucking you."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Take your own advice."_

"_Why you—"_

"So are you done ogling my girlfriend, mongrel? " He said out loud promptly cutting me off from what I was going to say, well _think_.

"No crime in using my eyes, leech," Atian replied as a smirk crossed his lips. At least he wasn't staring at my chest anymore. I mean, sure, I was used to getting that kind of attention, but something about getting it from Atian made me nervous.

"Unless you'd prefer if I touch—"

"You keep your fucking paws off of her, you hear me dog?" snarled Alex as he took a step forward to stand slightly in front of me. That was when Carlisle decided to jump in.

"Boys," he warned as he took a step towards us. Emmett and Jasper were also standing much closer to us now, as were the other wolves.

"And what if I don't? What are you gunna do? Bite me?" he suggested and snapped his teeth a few times before grinning wide. I don't think this guy realized the signs of a really pissed vampire. If I was to explain it to him, Alex as he was right now would be exhibit A.

"I'll do a whole lot more than that mutt, just try me," Alex said and advanced on the werewolf who also took a step forward. They were now practically chest to chest, and you could practically feel the tension in the room.

All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm slip over me again.

"Cut that out Jasper," Alex snapped quietly at Jasper without taking his eyes off of Atian. For a quick moment, the calm was replaced by a feeling of annoyance before it morphed into a calm wave once again.

So this was Jasper's power.

"Don't mind if I do," said Atian, and I was so caught up in Jasper's gift that I didn't notice him leaning in my direction. I swivelled my head just in time to see a tan hand reach out to me, and I automatically shifted to avoid contact.

But before Atian's hand could touch mine, a firmly muscled pale hand also shot out and caught the other midway on its path to me. Atian looked up and growled and began to shudder violently. His friends behind him also let out low snarls as they began to shake as well.

That was probably Alex's cue to let go and back the hell off, but of course, being the arrogant bastard that he was, he just stood there. I tried to see what the hell he was doing, but it was then that I also realized that I couldn't hear him in my head anymore.

Now that I think about it, I haven't heard anything for a while now. Not since he released my hips from his painful grip and moved away from me to confront Atian.

Speaking of confronting Atian, the wolf was now vibrating. You could practically see his skin begin to shift. And oh God, Alex was standing right there.

I didn't know if it was different for a vampire to be that close to a changing wolf than it was for a human, but I didn't want to find out.

"_Alex! Move!"_ I shouted at him in my head, but he didn't seem to hear me.

Around us, Emmett and Jasper had moved forward, closer to the other three wolves as Carlisle tried get through to Alex and Atian.

It wasn't going too well if you asked me.

The room was now filling with loud snarls and I swear I just saw a flash of fur. It was getting bad really fast, and my thoughts were confirmed when I heard the first rip and looked over in time to see Mahkay shift.

His body grew and his face elongated. A small coffee table was overturned, sending a glass vase shattering as the large wolf took up more space. Within seconds, all there was that was left of the boy were the tattered remains of his jeans on the ground.

"Alex," I said, out loud this time, and took a step forward to grab onto the back of his t-shirt. The moment my hand made contact with his back, his voice boomed in my head.

"_...doesn't know when to fucking back off... All her fault...Stupid...Does she think I can't handle a fucking..." _

His thoughts were all jumbled and it was clear that he didn't notice that I could hear his thoughts once again. And of course, me being me, I let my pride get in the way when I realized that he was blaming this on _me,_ of all people.

This time when I spoke, my voice was hard.

"Cut this out. You're going to fucking ruin the house." The two of them just glared at each other, not even acknowledging my presence as another pair of jeans went _rrrripp,_ and another piece of furniture went flying.

Since I was intent on being a stubborn idiot, I tugged sharply on his arm again.

"Just because he's going to act like this doesn't mean you have to as well, Alexander."

"_...she says my name just like..."_

I heard the faint thought through all the other ones that were currently going through his head.

I said his name like who?

His eyes suddenly snapped to me.

Ah, so he didn't notice me standing here.

"_How could I not? You're annoying as fuck."_

"_That's great, coming from _you_. Just let him go and maybe we can save some of the furniture in this place and—"_

"Don't_ tell me what to do."_

"_Well someone has to."_

"_Get back."_

"_What are you—"_

"_Get back"_

"_But—"_

"_Let. Me. Go. And. Step. Back."_

"_Alex—"_

"Shut up," he snarled and one of his hands shot out and he shoved me back, hard.

And when I mean hard, I didn't mean, 'stumble a few steps back' kind of hard. I meant literally 'flying across the room' kind of hard. Which was exactly what happened.

Those years of gymnastics paid off for something, I thought as I twisted my body so that when I hit the ground with my hands, I executed a back hand spring. Landing in a crouch, I looked up just in time to see Rosalie kneel beside me.

"Are you okay? That boy has never been one to be gentle," she huffed as her eyes ran carefully over me, probably making sure that I was still in one piece.

"I—"

Just as I spoke another growl sounded and I looked up from my spot half way across the room to see that Atian had shifted as well. He was now looming over Alex who didn't look uncomfortable in the slightest. Neither did he look guilty for throwing me across the room.

He was so going to have to answer to me for that one.

"Boys," I heard Carlisle's voice boom over all the noise. "I'm going to have to ask you leave. The patio entrance is this way, it should accommodate your size. I'd appreciated it if you left right now."

With four large wolves in the room, the space which I once thought was enormous now seemed so much smaller. Alex however, I noted with some reluctance, didn't seem to look any smaller. I mean, sure there was the size factor, but it was in the way he held himself.

Like he was looking down at everyone even though, he was the one being looked down _upon_.

Literally.

Despite Carlisle's request, or orders rather, the wolves stood their ground. Just before he spoke again, the front door flew open and a man stepped in.

It was the same guy from the clearing the other day I realized, and he looked furious.

"Atian!" he called. "Go home right now. All of you. I will be there to speak with the four of you shortly." After his words, the room was eerily quiet.

Two of the wolves moved off immediately in the direction that Carlisle had pointed out earlier. With a slight hesitation, Mahkay also left.

"Atian," said the man once again and the wolf reluctantly took a few steps in the direction of the patio. He suddenly stopped and let his eyes roam the room until they came to rest on me still crouching on the ground with Rosalie beside me.

She let out a hiss and shifted slightly in front of me even as the wolf ran its long tongue over its muzzle. Gross.

The man moved to stand in front of Atian a few moments later, blocking me from his view. With that, the last wolf also left, and again the silence returned.

The man slowly turned to face Carlisle and spoke to him quietly. From my position over here, I couldn't quite hear what they were saying. Whatever it was though, Carlisle nodded and then shook the man's hand.

Beside me, Rosalie stood up, so I instinctively did the same thing. The moment that I straightened out completely, I almost doubled over again with the pain in my abdomen.

"Fuck," I hissed and Rosalie automatically turned to grab onto my arm to steady me as her eyes once again looked over my body for visible injuries.

"What's wrong? Where are you hurt?" she said softly.

I tried to answer but I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I'd either scream, or cuss none stop. Neither seemed very appropriate at the time so I kept my mouth shut. When she put a hand on my stomach to try and support more of my weight, I couldn't hold back a groan.

Six pairs of eyes snapped towards me, and I tried to suck it up and play it off like nothing, but fuck, it hurt like a bitch. Though they were all staring at me, one person in particular caught my attention.

While the six Cullen's were looking at me worriedly, and Alex was looking at me with a cool sort of indifference -bastard- the man was staring at me with a whole different kind of intensity. I subconsciously noted that the pain was subsiding, either because it wasn't a serious injury, or because Jasper was messing with his power again.

My pale blue eyes, which were now returning to a darker blue due to the fading pain, locked with his almost black ones, and for a fleeting moment, I was lost in their depths. After another instant, however, he broke the eye contact and turned to Carlisle again.

"I will be leaving you now," he said formally and moved towards the front door. Half way there he turned around again, and this time addressed Alex.

"Take care of your mate. She is going to need you." With another glace at me, he was gone.

What the hell was that about?

I was still speculating about it as the vampires around me began to move. Emmett moved over to where we were standing, and put his arm around Rosalie. Sensing that I was okay, she let me go and returned his embrace.

Across the room Esme, along with Carlisle, was righting tables and couches. Next to them, Jasper moved to Alice and whispered something to her. She smiled and reached up to brush her lips against his.

Almost immediately, the pain came crashing back and took my breath away, making my knees buckle. Before I hit the ground however, Emmett had me swept up in his arms with Rosalie standing next to him looking worried.

"Urg...fuck...owww" I moaned squeezing my now greyish blue eyes together tightly.

"Crap. My bad," I heard Jasper say, and the soothing waves came back instantly, and the pain began to ebb away again. So it _was_ him taking the pain away. I thanked God about a couple of hundreds of times for Jasper's gift.

"Put her down on the couch," Carlisle said and a second later I felt the cool soft material of the couch behind my back. Despite whatever Jasper was doing, I felt a sliver of pain as Emmett transferred me onto the soft cushions.

Carlisle immediately knelt by my head and pulled my eyelids open to shine a light, which I had no idea why he kept on his person, into them.

"There're white," I heard someone murmur, and they probably weren't that far off, though white might have been a stretch. They were probably more of a grey right now, as they always were in times of intense pain.

Aren't I unique?

Ha.

"Tell me where it hurts," I opened my mouth to answer, but it just hurt so bad that I couldn't. I had no idea what was wrong with me, considering I've been in much worse accidents than being pushed by someone.

"It's her stomach."

I opened my eyes and looked at Alex though a pain induced fog. Once our eyes locked, he simply returned the gaze without showing much emotion. If anything, he looked slightly bored.

Asshole.

When Carlisle put a cool hand on my stomach and applied the faintest pressure, I jerked and cringed away from his hand moaning.

Ow. Damn it.

"Okay, Arabella. I`m going to have to see what wrong, so I`m going to need you to lift your shirt. Would you rather do this in one of the rooms upstairs?"

Moving was the last thing I wanted to do right at this moment. And besides, it's not like they've never seen a bare midriff before.

"No," I managed to say. "It's alright. Just do whatever Dr. Cullen, and please make it stop."

"Alright," he said to me then turned to Rosalie.

"Could you pull her shirt up please? And maybe you boys should go make sure that the others are actually gone."

"But she needs Jasper here to deal with the pain," Alice said softly from behind the couch. Carlisle looked over at her for a moment before nodding.

"Emmett? Alex?" He asked, and I could see Emmett hesitate, not wanting to leave me, which was so sweet.

"It's okay. They can stay, I don't really care." I just wanted him to figure out why my stomach was hurting so bad. Carlisle looked at me for a moment before nodding again.

"Rose?" He said, and she moved forward to gently pull my sweater up my body and left it bunched up under my breasts. Someone gasped, and the soothing and calming waves increased. They were all staring intently at my mid section, and Rosalie was glaring up at Alex from her position at my head.

"Okay," said Carlisle. "I`m going to need you to get me some ice, Esme." With a nod, she disappeared and was back less than a minute later with an ice pack. He put the pack on my stomach, where the pain was centered, and I jolted with the sudden cold.

"This will help with the bruising. It doesn't seem to look too bad, but I`m going to have to have a look inside to see if there's any severe internal bleeding, or if you've injured something vital, which I don't think you have. And it doesn't look like you've broken any ribs, but it wouldn't hurt to check that out either."

I nodded and pushed the bag more firmly against my stomach. The ice, combined with whatever Jasper was doing, lessened the pain significantly. I only felt a dull throb now, and it wasn't anything but slightly uncomfortable.

"Okay. So does that mean we have to go to the hospital?" I asked.

"No. We have everything we need here. You'll just have to make one quick trip upstairs."

"Kay." I levered myself up ignoring the hands that shot out to help me and winced at the slight pain.

"Urg. Feels like I just took a steel toe boot-clad roundhouse to my stomach." I groaned as I sat up and absently stretched my back.

"Yes. You've got pretty much the right idea. You're just lucky that Alex didn't put any more force into that push, or you would have most definitely broken something."

Oh yea. I just remembered that this was his fault. I looked up into his golden eyes and narrowed my own green ones.

"I told you to step back," he said coolly before I could say anything.

"Yea well that doesn't give you a reason to throw me half way across the damn room," I snapped back.

"Not my fault you're so breakable," he responded with an absent shrug.

"I am most definitely _not_ breakable, Alexander." His eyes narrowed at my use of his full name, but continued to talk, ignoring my last comment.

"Listen. None of this would have happened if you just stayed at your own damn house, and left us the hell alone."

Oh no you don't. Don't you dare blame this on me.

"Well for your damn information, it was _you_ that told Mr. Bury that we'd be working on that fucking bio project today, not me," I yelled at him. "So don't you blame this on me. And it's not like I forced those guys to come here you know. They just did."

"And it was _you_ who started this scene with Atian. It was _you_ who came waltzing in and decided to show them all that you were my boyfriend, which you are most definitely _not, _I mean what the fuck were you thinking?"

"This is the second time you've made a damn decision that concerns me without even asking me about it! Since this was _your_ stupid idea, it's all on you. So don't you dare put this on me! Ow, fuck."

The ending of my rant was cut short of its full glory by my doubling over in pain once again. I guess I was going to have to put off yelling at him until _this_ was all better.

Since I couldn't yell anymore, I settled for glaring at him.

Looking at his face now, I felt a smug sort of satisfaction in the anger and slight surprise I saw there. I'd finally provoked some sort of an emotion in him.

"Whatever you may _want _to think," he snapped. "I didn't do it for you. In fact, I could care less about you. So don't you get your hopes up, because this meant _nothing._"

"Okay," Carlisle interrupted putting a hand on my back and sending a quick look at Alex. "We should go up and get you checked out."

Rosalie stepped forward to help me stand, and when I looked at her face, I could see that she barely concealing a smirk. Emmett however was actually full out grinning.

I had no idea what they thought was so funny.

With one last glare at Alex I turned towards the stairs with Rosalie and Emmett at my sides and Carlisle following closely behind. Half way up the stairs I turned around in time to see Alex storm out the front door and Alice dissolve into a fit of giggles as she leaned against Jasper.

._._._._._.

About 45 minutes later, I was back in my car driving home once again. Rosalie was in the passenger seat and she was making an attempt at small talk, an effort that I half heartedly returned.

At least the pain in my stomach was gone. Carlisle concluded that I didn't have any serious internal injuries, and that I didn't have any broken ribs. He did notice the old mended fractures in them however and decided that that was partially to blame for the pain.

After giving me two Aspirins he told me that I was good to go.

Once I came back downstairs, I was once again surrounded by the concerned Cullen's. All of them except for Alex of course, whom I didn't see at all.

Whatever, I thought absently rubbing my bruised abdomen. I wouldn't be wearing anything midriff bearing for the next little while.

Stupid Alex.

"You know," Rosalie began, breaking the silence and shifting slightly in her seat to turn towards me. "Alex didn't actually mean to hurt you...not that I`m defending him or anything," she added quickly at my look. " Because, you know, he _was_ kind of being an ass."

"Yeah," I scoffed. "He just accidentally threw me half way across the room and left me bruised, right? "

"Well, maybe it wasn't _exactly_ like that, but I don't think he _intended_ to push you that hard. Being a vampire, it's really easy to overlook your own strength."

"Ha."

"Arabella. Listen, you didn't see this, but a split second after he pushed you, Atian shifted. If you were there for another moment, you could have been seriously hurt..."

Oh.

I processed that for a moment, let it sink in.

"Yea well..."

"And that other thing with him pretending to be your boyfriend? Carlisle asked him to do that."

I snapped my head over to gape at her.

Carlisle said what now?

"Alice had a vision the other day. It was of you and Atian. He was...well let's that he isn't one to take no for an answer. After that, Carlisle made Alex tell everyone what happened the other day in the clearing and then he asked Alex if he could continue to pretend to date you."

Since I didn't, couldn't, say anything, she continued.

"He was completely against it at first, but in the end, he agreed because all of us really wanted him to do it. Reluctantly, and bitching about it the whole time, but he agreed. So it wasn't completely his fault...just saying..."

Oh God...

* * *

_Sooooooooooooo I hope you liked it :)_

_I know that this whole chapter was really stationary, especially compared to my last one, but meh. Like I said, I've got a mild case of writers block._

_And besides, at least you got quite a bit of Alex/Arabella :D_

_Always look at the bright side right? Aha._

_Anyways, comment and review people!_

_Peace, love, and fake boyfriends._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey there! _

_Sorry that I haven't updated in a while._

_Thank you for all your amazing reviews! Ya'll rock._

_And also, happy belated (like really belated, like March 4__th__ kind of belated -.-) birthday to my girl Devanshi! Happy belated Sweet 16! Hope you're drinking your prune juice and keeping up with your meds grandma ;) aha, I`m kidding :P Love you :)_

_Anyways, now that that's done, onwards! To the story!_

_Also, I've written a little Arabella/Alex one-shot for you guys! I've uploaded it. It's called Aphrodite Meets Eros. Go check it out!  
_

_Disclaimer: Just read the ones on my other 18 chapters :)Add to that that I don't own the songs I mentioned in this chapter. They belong to their respective artists. _

_Happy Reading!

* * *

_

"_You know," Rosalie began, breaking the silence and shifting slightly in her seat to turn towards me. "Alex didn't actually mean to hurt you...not that I`m defending him or anything," she added quickly at my look. " Because, you know, he _was_ kind of being an ass."_

"_Yeah," I scoffed. "He just accidentally threw me half way across the room and left me bruised, right? "_

"_Well, maybe it wasn't _exactly_ like that, but I don't think he _intended_ to push you that hard. Being a vampire, it's really easy to overlook your own strength."_

"_Ha."_

"_Arabella. Listen, you didn't see this, but a split second after he pushed you, Atian shifted. If you were there for another moment, you could have been seriously hurt..."_

_Oh._

_I processed that for a moment, let it sink in._

"_Yea well..."_

"_And that other thing with him pretending to be your boyfriend? Carlisle asked him to do that."_

_I snapped my head over to gape at her. _

_Carlisle said what now?_

"_Alice had a vision the other day. It was of you and Atian. He was...well let's that he isn't one to take no for an answer. After that, Carlisle made Alex tell everyone what happened the other day in the clearing and then he asked Alex if he could continue to pretend to date you."_

_Since I didn't, couldn't, say anything, she continued._

"_He was completely against it at first, but in the end, he agreed because all of us really wanted him to do it. Reluctantly, and bitching about it the whole time, but he agreed. So it wasn't completely his fault...just saying..."_

_Oh God..._

Chapter 19

Rosalie only stayed for a little while before she left, and I just kept thinking about what she had told me in the car. I checked the time; it was barely two in the afternoon. Sighing, I went upstairs to change into a comfortable pair of cotton shorts and one of Damen's old sweatshirts and threw my hair up in a messy bun.

Grabbing the comforter off my bed, I dragged it with me down the stairs and dropped it on the couch before going into the kitchen to get a half empty container of Smarties ice cream and a spoon.

Dropping onto the couch, I adjusted the throw cushions and curled my feet under me and cuddled into the soft comforter. I dug into the ice cream, and turned on the T.V with the intent of burning the rest of the day away watching movies.

._._._._._.

I yawned and rolled over, pulling the comforter tighter against me.

And fell smack on the floor.

"Fuck."

I rolled onto my side and groggily rubbed my ass. I yawned again and took in my surroundings. I was on the floor of my living room. A couple of cushions were on the floor, as was the comforter and remote control. I also noticed that the clock read 11:36am.

On the T.V, Captain Jack Sparrow was dancing around in circles with Elizabeth Turner as they both sang drunkenly. I reached over and grabbed the remote and turned it off. Rolling onto my back I stretched my hands over my head and had them knock over the empty ice cream container.

With a groan, I got to my feet and took one step before falling over again because of the stupid comforter tangled up at my feet. Finally managing to get myself free, I threw out the empty container, tossed the spoon into the sink, and went up stairs to take a shower.

._._._._._.

Five hours later my feet were pounding on the treadmill as I worked to burn off all that ice cream from last night. I could practically see the look on my ballet teacher Vatika Berokov's face if she heard about my drowning myself in a tub of ice cream.

Smiling at the thought, I increased the speed on the treadmill. A look at the timer told me that I had 17 minutes left to complete my hour long run before I hit the weights. I glanced idly at my cell clipped onto the machine for the millionth time.

I haven't heard from the Cullen's all day.

I sighed and using a small remote, I turned up the volume on the stereo that was on the far wall of the gym in the basement of the house. Lights blared out from the surround sound speakers.

"_... just want run to you, and break off the chains and throw them away. I just want be so much and shake off the __dust__, that turn me to rust. Sooner than later, I need a saviour. I need a saviour. Stand me up—" _

I hit the next button on the remote and grinned when Sexy Chick by David Guetta and Akon pounded through the speakers.

"_...baddest thing around town. She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before. Nothing you can compare to your neighbourhood. I`m trying to find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful. The way that booty moving I can't take it no more..."_

Now that was more like it.

._._._._._.

The Cullen's weren't at school on Monday.

I'd been fighting the urge to portal to the Ash House and see why all morning. The urge was especially strong right now as I sat alone at the Cullen's usual lunch table.

"You sure cutie?" Asked the tall African American guy who was leaning against the table for about the millionth time.

"Yes," I said on a sigh. "I`m sure."

"You looked pretty lonely sitting here by yourself. I`m sure we could make room for you at our table..."

I had to refrain from rolling my eyes as I looked up at him as he continued to grin hopefully at me. Here stood the good looking, Argonauts jacket wearing epitome of persistence, I thought dryly.

"Well rest assured, I`m not. Thanks for the concern though."

"No problem, sweetheart." He said and leaned closer to me.

"I gotta get something out of my car. Excuse me." And before he could offer any more of his assistance, I got up and started to the exit, which wasn't a long journey considering that the table was right next to it.

"Hot damn..." I heard him murmur right before I pushed open the doors and walked out.

That guy was the 4th one that I had to ward away that lunch period. You would think that if you said no to one guy, the others would take that as a hint. But no, they insisted on being annoying.

I sat in my Mercedes, propped my feet up on the dash, and contemplated blowing off the afternoon and going home. I had French and genocide, and I could afford to miss those two classes seeing as how we weren't really doing anything.

I was just about to slide the keys into the ignition when the sharp rap of knuckles on the window on my side had me looking up into the grinning face of Emmett. A mirroring grin spread across my face almost instantly in response.

Pushing the door open, I got out and was pulled into the easy embrace of the larger man.

"Hey there baby doll," he said and tugged lightly on the long braid that hung over my shoulder.

"Hey yourself," I responded as an arm slipped around my shoulders. I looked over to see Rosalie smile at me and give me a light squeeze.

"What's up kiddo?"

"You tell me. Where've ya'll been?"

"Just around," said Emmett cautiously, but I caught the quick glance to Rosalie.

"Mmm hmm. So, where are Alice and Jasper?" And Alex, I added silently in my head.

"At home," said Emmett. "I would have thought you'd have known that, considering your gift and all," he said and I wrinkled my nose at him, making him laugh.

"I actually haven't done any portaling this morning, I've been too busy warding off the male population," I responded with a grin, and had Rosalie laughing too.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now?" she asked as we made our way slowly towards the school again when the bell to third period rang. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess I am for the most part, but still. You guys and the rest of your family have seemed to have gotten used to it."

"Well we usually only get that kind of attention when people see us for the first time. It dies down once they figure out that we're all with someone. Except for Alex of course, he just gets it all the time."

Emmett scoffed as he opened the door for us.

"Yea, and he loves every moment."

I didn't say anything as we walked towards my locker.

"Aw crap, I just remembered that I have a Spanish test. I'll see you guys later."

He leaned over and pulled Rosalie to him and pressed his lips firmly against hers. I thought it would be a quick peck, but it just went on and on. And on, and on, and on.

"Geeze, get a room." I chided playfully, not because I was weirded out by their kissing, but to tease Emmett. And sure enough, he broke away from Rosalie and scowled at me. Still holding onto Rosalie, he reached over and grabbed my ear lightly.

"Silence in the peanut gallery," he warned, but his grin sold him out. I snickered then yelped when he twisted slightly, and it was him who was grinning again.

Pulling away I pouted slightly, rubbing at my ear.

"Ow," I whined.

"See you later cutie," he laughed then kissed my forehead quickly before pressing his lips to Rosalie's once again. Briefly this time.

"Love you, beautiful," he murmured to her.

"I love you too baby," she responded then smacked his ass lightly when he turned to walk away. He only grinned at her over his shoulder and disappeared around the corner.

"So," Rosalie said slowly and I turned to look at her. "How are you?"

"I`m fine... Why do you ask?" I said and turned to open my locker, purposely avoiding her eyes.

"Things were pretty crazy on Saturday. And then with the whole Alex thing... I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

I looked over at her for a quick moment before turning to my locker again to pull out my genocide and French notebooks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked then sighed when she said nothing. I shut my locker then leaned against it facing her.

"Listen Rosalie, what happened at your house was... interesting, but it's nothing that I'd get upset about. Trust me, I've been through way worse. I`m fine. I swear."

"And the Alex thing?" she inquired and I held back a wince. I was hoping the she had forgotten about that.

"Honestly, I can't say that I`m happy about it," I said as we started to walk in the direction of my genocide class.

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself from Atian and whatever he'll try. My brothers put me through all those classes for a reason you know. I don't need some, some _vampire_ to be my bodyguard. And Alex too! Come on," I said annoyed and Rosalie smiled sympathetically.

"Arabella, we all know that you can defend yourself, and if you were up against a human boy, I`m sure you'd kick some serious ass. But you aren't. Atian is a werewolf. You _know_ how strong they are. How dangerous they are."

She looked pointedly at me and I turned my head away sulking. She had a point. I didn't really have too much of a chance with a werewolf. Not that I actually put that theory to test.

Yet.

"And besides, Alex isn't all bad. I mean, he's a really sweet guy. No really," she insisted when I scoffed.

"He's a jack ass most of the time but that's the only shield that he thought of to hide behind. He isn't the total heartless bastard you think he is. I'd tell you that he only acts this way because he's been through hell before, but I don't think you'd believe me."

"You're right. I wouldn't."

Rosalie just sighed and stopped a few paces from the door to my classroom.

"Arabella, I'd tell you, but it isn't my story to tell. But one of these days, you will find out. I mean, I don't think the rest would work out if you didn't."

"The rest? What are you—oh... Rose, it's never going to happen."

"But Alice saw—"

"The future is always subject to change, I`m sure you know that. Whatever vision Alice has been having? It'll never happen. Me and Alex will never happen. I won't let it."

"Why not?" she snapped, and I was slightly shocked to see her so ticked off.

"Why can't you just accept that the two of you are going to end up together and get on with it? Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Because I can't." I said softly, looking away from her eyes. "Because a relationship is something that I can never have." I finished at barely a whisper, but of course she still heard me.

Stupid enhanced vampire hearing.

"What—" she began to ask, furrowing her brows, but I cut her off.

"Rose please. It's not going to happen. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll go on with this charade. I have to get to class." With that I turned and left a confused looking Rosalie behind as I walked into the room.

._._._._._.

I managed to get from genocide to French without running into Rose or Emmett, who I`m sure has heard about our conversation by now. I, however, had no such luck as I tried to get to my car after school.

"Arabella!" I heard Emmett call as he jogged towards me. I bit my lip to keep from saying anything rude and shot him a quick smile before opening my car door.

"Hold up," he said and put a hand on the door to keep me from opening it. My patience was rapidly fading and unless he wanted to be bitched at, he'd better be quick with whatever he wanted to say.

Turning to look up at him I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to speak.

"You okay kid? Do you wanna talk or something?"

"Yes goddammit! I am absolutely fine, so ya'll can stop askin' me that damn stupid question. Just because I don't wanna get with your jack ass brother doesn't mean that there's something wrong with me. Unlike all other females, _I _happen to have enough self control and self respect not to go crawling after him like some fucking lovesick puppy."

Urg.

I sounded like an uber bitch. I think I might be PMSing. Just perfect. And despite the fact that I knew that I didn't mean to be so rude, I couldn't seem to freaking control myself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I`m going to go home and take something for this goddamn headache and try to relax in peace and see if I can go 5 minutes without someone asking me if I`m okay. And in case you're wondering, that message goes to you and all of your family, including your lovely wife."

My blazing green eyes bore into his shocked golden brown ones for another moment before I turned to yank my door open. In seconds, I was pulling out, almost running a still dumbstruck Emmett over in the process.

I pulled behind a red Toyota and beat my fingers rhythmically against the steering wheel impatiently as I waited for an opening in the stupid after school traffic. I glanced up at the rear view mirror to see Emmett still staring in my direction.

A moment or two later I saw him jump slightly then reach into his pocket to pull out his phone. He distractedly put the phone to his ear as he spoke.

Whatever the person on the other end was saying, it was making his eyes widen and snap over to my car again.

"Arabella!" he shouted in a slightly panicked voice.

I, however, being the bitch I am, didn't pay him any attention as I finally caught and opening and sped out onto the road.

The road I took home was almost always empty, which is why I could drive at ridiculous speeds without worrying about another driver. I cranked up the volume on my stereo as I sped up.

My phone had rung four times as I raced along the road, but I didn't pick up, lest I snap at someone else. I sped up some more, bless the Lord for Mercedes', and sang along with the music.

I had exceeded the speed limit ages ago, but I don't give a fuck right at this moment. I pulled down the window on my side and propped my elbow up against the frame as the wind rushed into the car.

Despite all the noise, I found myself thinking about how rude I'd been to Emmett. He didn't even _do _anything. All he did was ask me if I was okay. He was concerned for me and I chewed him up for his troubles.

Not only that, but I had a sinking feeling that I just lost the only friends I made here and I haven't even been here for two full damn weeks.

Nice going Arabella. Brilliant.

I sighed and chewed on my bottom lip catching the worried flash of my turquoise coloured eyes in the rear view mirror.

I should probably go apologize or something.

When my cell phone went off for like the millionth time in under ten minutes, I decided to put whoever it was out of their misery by answering.

I fumbled for a moment to pull it out of my jeans pocket, the car swerving ever so slightly in the process. I looked down at the caller ID quickly before returning my eyes to the road ahead of me.

Jasper?

What the heck was he calling me for?

Before I could answer however, my phone stopped ringing. I was contemplating calling him back when it started to ring again. I looked down at the caller ID to see that it was Rosalie. I bit my lip and hesitated a moment before I answered it.

"Hey, Rose I`m so—"

"Arabella!" she gasped and I was slightly alarmed to hear the panic in her voice. I tried to balance the phone between my shoulder and ear so that I could use both my hands on the wheel. I may be reckless sometimes, but I did know that at the speed I was going, I needed two hands on the wheel.

"Oh God, Arabella. Pull over," she said and I furrowed my eyes in confusion.

"What? Why?"

"Alice," she gasped. "She had a vision. Stop! Stop the car, you're going to—"

"Aw crap," I muttered as my phone slipped from where it was. I instinctively grabbed for it before it fell to the floor of the car, and glanced down.

"Arabella!" screeched another voice from the phone, which had switched to speaker mode as it fell. I recognized the voice as Alice.

"No worries," I said as I gripped my phone and looked down at it hoping that there was no damage done to it.

"I just dropped my—fuck!" I cursed as I noticed the black SUV stopped sideways on the road seconds before I swerved sharply to avoid it. I saw the flash of a large oak moments before the front corner of the car made contact with it.

The impact slammed the breath out of my lungs as my face made contact with the inflated airbag. I felt the sudden urge to just shut my eyes and fall asleep as I heard my name being yelled by people who sounded a whole lot like Rosalie and Alice. Or maybe I was just imagining that.

I sighed softly as I thought about how I wouldn't be beating Roger Matthews' record of being the longest living Chosen. Dammit. I hate it when I lose, I thought frustrated.

There was a loud metallic screeching sound and I turned my head slightly to the door on my side, noticing idly that my door wasn't actually there anymore. I was positive I was seeing things now because I looked up into cool golden eyes.

I guess it wasn't the ugliest thing to look at when you died, I thought absent-mindedly and watched his lips curl into a smirk as he raised one eyebrow. After another moment of staring at him, I closed my eyes and sighed.

Kay, God. I`m ready. Don't forget to send all my best wishes to the next Chosen.

I opened my eyes one last time and saw that the smirk was gone and it was now replaced with a scowl. I smiled softly as my almost completely gray eyes met his tawny ones.

My eyes suddenly felt really heavy and I gave in to the need to let them flutter shut.

_Later gator,_ I thought to him then welcomed the overpowering need to just sleep.

* * *

_Oh hellllllllll no :O I did not just do that :O_

_Actually... yea I did :P _

_Ahahaha yea well you can hate me, but this is going somewhere. And I think it may give you a hint towards the outcome if I told you that this is nowhere near the end of Aphrodite's Temptation._

_Lol, put two and two together people!_

_Anyways, comment and review, and I'll get working on that next chapter for all of you._

_p.s don't forget to check out Aphrodite Meets Eros! you can find it on my profile.  
_

_Peace, love, and speed limits._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	20. Chapter 20

_Soooo here's chapter 20 for you guys. And Oh my gosh, we're already at chapter 20. Yay. _

_Also, I hope you've read Aphrodite meets Eros, I had a lot of fun writing it, and hope you have an equally fun time reading it. If you haven't already, you can find the story on my profile._

_Anyways, my extracurriculars are beginning to catching up with me, and I`m busy almost every day before and after school. But still, I am happy to let ya'll know that I made the football team :D yay. _

_So that means, that with all my practices and game schedules, along with all my other stuff, it'll take longer for me to update :( But I will write at every chance I get, so bear with me here. _

_Anyways, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Alex and Bell belong to moi but everyone else came from the creative mind of SM. Also, the song Sweet Dreams belongs to Beyonce. _

* * *

"_I just dropped my—fuck!" I cursed as I noticed the black SUV stopped sideways on the road seconds before I swerved sharply to avoid it. I saw the flash of a large oak moments before the front corner of the car made contact with it._

_The impact slammed the breath out of my lungs as my face made contact with the inflated airbag. I felt the sudden urge to just shut my eyes and fall asleep as I heard my name being yelled by people who sounded a whole lot like Rosalie and Alice. Or maybe I was just imagining that. _

_I sighed softly as I thought about how I wouldn't be beating Roger Matthews' record of being the longest living Chosen. Dammit. I hate it when I lose, I thought frustrated. _

_There was a loud metallic screeching sound and I turned my head slightly to the door on my side, noticing idly that my door wasn't actually there anymore. I was positive I was seeing things now because I looked up into cool golden eyes. _

_I guess it wasn't the ugliest thing to look at when you died, I thought absent-mindedly and watched his lips curl into a smirk as he raised one eyebrow. After another moment of staring at him, I closed my eyes and sighed._

_Kay, God. I`m ready. Don't forget to send all my best wishes to the next Chosen. _

_I opened my eyes one last time and saw that the smirk was gone and it was now replaced with a scowl. I smiled softly as my almost completely gray eyes met his tawny ones. _

_My eyes suddenly felt really heavy and I gave in to the need to let them flutter shut. _

Later gator_, I thought to him then welcomed the overpowering need to just sleep._

Chapter 20

My head was pounding. Like literally. I could feel each painful throb, and had the sudden urge to just cut my head off.

I groaned and tried to roll over so I could push my face into the pillow, but found out that I couldn't. I felt a slight tugging at the underside of my elbow on my left hand. With an effort, I managed to pry my eyes open.

Urg.

That just made the headache worse.

Taking a careful breath I looked down at my left arm to see a catheter inserted there. The tubing led up to a drip hanging on a stand. I then took in my surroundings.

I was in a large, spacious room. On the far side of the wall there was a huge oak bookcase loaded with dozens and dozens of books. The walls were all white, matching the furniture, with a mossy green boarder running where it met the ceiling and the floor. The cushioned chairs at the head of the bed were also white with circular green throw pillows.

Large windows were covered with the same mossy green coloured blinds, and all of them were drawn shut. There were machines in quite a few places and a more careful look told me that it was medical equipment.

Now that I thought about it, the room looked almost like a hospital room, excluding the furniture. All the same medical machinery and tools were here in this room as well.

So wait, was I in a hospital?

Relaxing back against the pillow again, I closed my eyes to portal out, but didn't get past the staircase down the hall from this room. The throbbing pain in my head increased mercilessly, and I immediately gave up on trying to portal for the moment.

From what I did see, however, I could tell that I wasn't in a hospital. The halls looked more like a high end hotels might. But what was a room like this doing in a hotel?

My eyes flew open a second later when the door slammed into the wall. I looked over quickly only to see a blur of brown and yellow. Less than a second later, I was looking up into the golden brown eyes of Esme and Rosalie.

"What—" before I got the rest of the question out, they were joined by Carlisle, and then Emmett. I was trying to follow their jerky movements, but all I could catch were blurs of colours. I squeezed my eyes shut as the headache intensified again.

"...okay? I mean she looks like she's in a lot of pain." I heard someone ask and nearly scoffed.

Yea. No shit.

"Honey, open your eyes for me." I listened to the soothing tone of Carlisle's voice and sighed before complying.

"Alright," he said then proceeded to shine a light into my eyes.

Ow.

"What's your name?"

I squinted up at him. Did he actually forget my name in the span of a few days? Didn't vampires have like superb memory or something?

"Um, Arabella."

"Full name?"

Oh, so maybe he just wanted to know my last name. But still, I was sure that there were other ways that he could figure that out.

"Arabella Phoenix Romano."

"Okay, do you know who I am?"

I continued to stare at him. Could vampires get mental illnesses?

"Yeah. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, right?"

"Good. You know why you're here right?"

"Car accident," I said and he nodded and smiled.

"Well, we can safely say that you haven't lost your memory in the accident," he said and it all clicked. He was checking to see if I still had my memory.

"Yay," I responded with not much enthusiasm.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts like a mother fucker," I responded groggily then bit my lip when I remembered who I was talking to.

"Uh, I mean, it hurts a lot."

Carlisle chuckled and Emmett laughed loudly.

"Well, that was expected, you hit your head pretty hard. You have a concussion."

"Yup," I groaned then put an arm to my throbbing temple. "That makes a lot of sense. How's the rest of the inventory?"

"Surprisingly, you haven't done much harm to everything else. You have a few colourful bruises, and you'll probably be sore for a while, but other than that, you're perfectly fine. You must be very durable."

"Which is saying something considering what your car looks like," Emmett added and I grimaced. My poor car.

"We had a towing service bring it in, they said that with the door gone, and with all the other damages, you'd be better off scraping the thing," said Rosalie.

"Wait, my door was torn off? Am I missing something here because I don't recall my door coming off during the crash..." I asked, confused. So much for not losing my memory.

"Oh, the door didn't coming off during the accident, Alex did it," Emmett said with a grin.

"He did what? Why?"

"Didn't you see what he did?"

"No, not really. I mean, I remember seeing him right after the crash, but I kinda thought that I was dreaming it. And then I sorta blacked out."

"Well he was kinda the one swho got you out of the wreck and brought you here..." Rosalie said softly and my mouth popped open. He did what now?

"Wait he—I... _he_ got me out?"

"Um, yup..."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

I just sort of sat there for a moment taking it in. Alexander Cullen, jack ass extraordinaire, was the one who got me out of this mess and brought me here? It was quite a bit to wrap my head around.

"So where is..."

"He left. He just kinda dumped you here then ran off. He hasn't been back since," replied Emmett.

Ah, now that sounded more like him.

"So um, how long have I been out of it?" I asked as Carlisle began to fiddle with machinery around me.

"Well, it's been about five hours since Alex brought you here, and you've been unconscious for the most of it. You did wake up briefly a couple of times though."

"I did? Huh, I don't remember at all."

"Which is understandable. You were very much out of it, you were barely awake as it was. This is the first time you've been coherent in a while."

I sighed and settled back against the soft pillows and rubbed my aching temples.

"Headache?" asked Carlisle.

"Yuppers."

"Here, take some Aspirin," he said then handed me two pills and a glass of water. I gratefully took the pills and waited not so patiently for them to kick in.

"Well, everything looks good. Seems like the concussion is the only damage done. You should probably rest now. Someone will come and wake you up every two hours, just to check in on your condition."

The Aspirin were clearly beginning to kick in, because I began to feel really tired again.

"Kay."

I felt Carlisle pat my leg before he left the room and Esme leaned in to kiss my forehead lightly before following him. Emmett and Rosalie stood together at the side of my bed looking down at me.

"Em? Rose?" I mumbled. They both instantly took a step closer.

"Sorry 'bout today... didn't mean it... pissy mood... dunno why. Sorry though..."

Emmett chuckled softly and I`m pretty sure Rosalie was smiling.

"Don't you worry about it baby doll," he said as he nudged my leg lightly. "No problem."

"Yeah," said Rosalie as she lightly brushed my bangs away from my forehead. "Don't worry about it. We all have pissy days, we're entitled."

"But I was—"

"Shh. Go to sleep now sweetie. We'll talk when you wake up, okay?"

"Besides, you're pretty much asleep already," Emmett added with a grin, and I smiled back as my eyes began to droop.

"Kay," I repeated. "Night."

"Goodnight," I heard them murmur, and then heard the door silently click shut seconds later. I sighed again and turned on my side slowly, mindful of the IV. I was slipping blissfully into sleep when I began to subconsciously portal.

I saw the room, now empty except for myself of course. I could feel the gentle breeze float in from an open window...

Wait.

Open window? I could have sworn they were all closed.

With an effort, I forced my eyes open, and sure enough, there was the open window. But what shocked me more was the person standing next to the open window. His eyes, now a lighter shade of goldish yellow, flashed when they met mine.

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't seeing things, and sure enough, he was still there. I opened my mouth to say something, but in the next second, he was gone, and the window was closed yet again.

Everything looked exactly as it had been before, and for a moment I wondered if I actually did imagine him being here. I wouldn't put it past myself in my current state. I would have thought about it some more, but it made my head throb.

So instead, I just left my eyes drift shut and slipped into sleep as I willed the images of the devilishly handsome vampire out of my head.

"...two hours anyway. We could wake her up now..." I heard someone say as I slowly woke up. This was the second time someone interrupted my sleep. The first time, Emmett came in and sang Sweet Dreams loudly and terribly off key, until I woke up.

He then proceeded to bombard me with useless questions until he was satisfied that I still had my memory. If he wasn't a vampire, I would've decked him. I told him so and he only laughed before leaving me to my sleep once again.

And here I was, another two hours later I`m assuming, being interrupted yet again. Stupid concussions.

"We could let her sleep for a little bit longer..." said a very familiar voice and my eyes shot open to look up into sapphire blue eyes.

"Ange?" I asked, my voice raspy with sleep.

"Hey there little lady," he responded then sat down at my side and brushed a curl of hair away from my face. He brushed my bangs aside and grimaced slightly.

"You're going to have a wicked bruise."

"It's nothing make-up can't fix," I replied with a smile. I hadn't admitted it to myself, but it was a huge relief to have at least one of my brothers here with me. I guess the homesickness hadn't gone completely gone away as I hoped it had.

As I had done more times than I could count, or remember for that matter, I stretched out my arms towards him, needing his comfort. And as he had done all those times, he smiled and leaned forward and slipped his arms around me and lifted me slightly off the bed.

With a content sigh I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my cheek against the soft material of his gray hoodie, idly noticing that the IV in my arm was now gone.

Yay.

"Wait," I said suddenly, pulling back slightly to look up at his face. "How did you get here?"

A grin flashed on his face before he responded.

"I drove."

"Ha ha, very funny," I replied dryly and narrowed my eyes at him which only made him laugh.

"Your friends called me and informed me that you've yet again managed to get yourself into a car accident."

"She's done it before?" asked a voice and that's when I noticed that we weren't alone. Emmett was standing at the foot of my bed and was looking down at us with interest as he awaited the response to his question.

Diangelo looked over his shoulder and scoffed before shooting me a quick glance.

"Please, this little one has had more accidents then all of the rest of us combined." At Emmett's laugh I pouted.

"Hey, not true. Luca's gotten into, like, a dozen accidents."

"Yes he has, but you've gotten into more," he said with a grin and I sulked. When I tried to pull out of his embrace he only laughed, holding on tighter.

"Looks like we have another accident prone addition to our family," said Emmett with another laugh. At our confused looks he continued.

"Our brother Edwards wife Bella. Back when she was a human, she would literally attract accidents to herself. Like, she would honestly trip over flat ground. It was hilarious!"

"I am _not_ that bad," I said scowling.

"I do have to admit," said my brother, still grinning hugely. "Accidents aren't attracted to her, it's more like she's attracted to them."

"Hey," I said smacking him on the forearm lightly. "You make me sound suicidal." He finally released me and started to laugh, as did Emmett. It was then that I also noticed Alice, her soprano laugh was hard to miss, and Jasper sitting on one of the couches in the room.

"Sometimes I seriously wonder," he said in between laughs and I hit him again.

"Ass," I mumbled and he just laughed harder. before I could say anything else, the door swung open and Rosalie walked in followed by Carlisle. When she noticed Diangelo, she stopped for a second before continuing.

"Hey, Arabella. You look like you're feeling better. And you're eyes are greenish. That`s a good thing right? " she said with a smile, and I nodded. She then turned to my brother, her smile toning down ever so slightly.

"And you are Damen, right? It's, um, nice to see you again."

I looked quickly at Diangelo and then started to laugh as an understanding smile spread across his face. I looked over at Alice to see her eyes glaze over momentarily. When her eyes cleared seconds later, she giggled softly.

Rosalie, however, looked very confused. A look over at Emmett told me that he too wasn't following. The poor guy was probably talking to Diangelo this whole time thinking that he was Damen.

Despite the fact that this happens very, very often, I always find it so funny. Rosalie was starting to look slightly irritated as her eyes moved from me to Diangelo to Alice.

"What?" she asked defensively.

"I`m not Damen," responded my brother when he realized that I was too busy laughing to answer her. The look on her face only made me laugh harder. She didn't seem to believe him.

"Sure you're not," she said and crossed her arms over her chest as she narrowed her eyes at us.

"I'm not," said Diangelo once again with a smile. "I can't be."

"Uh huh," she said disbelievingly. "And why can't you be?"

"Because I am," said the actual Damen from the doorway. At the sound her head snapped around. Shouldn't she have heard him coming in? Supersonic hearing and all.

She looked at him through narrowed eyes then turned to look intently at Diangelo in return.

"What the fuck."

"Nice to see you again too beautiful," said Damen and only laughed when Emmett sent him a warning glance. He walked towards one of the chairs and pulled it closer to the head of the bed before dropping down into it.

"And how are you doing cutie?" he asked me and I shifted so that I was sitting up against the pillows.

"Oh," I said finally calming down. "I`m doing just great."

"Mm hmm," he murmured then looked warily at the apparently wicked bruise on my forehead. "I can see that," he said then leaned in to press a quick kiss over the bruise. It made me smile. When I was younger, he'd kiss my 'boo boo's' to make them better, and this reminded me of all those times.

I smiled up at him and he pinched my nose lightly. I turned to look at Rosalie and Emmett, and Jasper, who were still looking warily between Damen and Diangelo. A grin spread on my face as I tried not to laugh.

"They're identical twins," I said quickly, biting my lip to keep myself from laughing.

"Kinda figured that out," Rosalie replied and my grin widened. Obviously she did, it was really hard to miss.

Damen and Diangelo were identical down to the small crescent moon shaped birthmarks on their left wrists. They were both tall and were well muscled. Not like Emmett though, Antonio was more like that.

Both had pitch black hair, well actually we all did, and sapphire blue eyes just like our mother. The only possible physical difference was that Damen had a tattoo of a phoenix on his right shoulder blade while Diangelo had his phoenix tattoo along his left side. It was a family thing, we all had a phoenix tattoo.

And of course, like the rest of the Romano brood they were both blessed with insanely good looks.

"Then why are you looking at them like that?" I asked innocently.

"Hey," complained Damen. "Let the lady look all she wants," he said then winked at Rosalie who smirked.

"Careful D, Emmett's gunna snap you in two for flirting with his wife," I said with a snigger.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Arabella. There's nothing wrong with a little innocent flirting, am I right?" he asked Rosalie who grinned.

"I don't see a problem with it," she said and winked. Poor Emmett, I thought as I laughed.

"I see how it is," he said to Rosalie and my brother who were eyeing each other playfully. "In that case, I`m just going to get my flirt on with pretty little Arabella here."

Damen and Diangelo both laughed. Normally they'd have a little big brother spaz moment, but we all knew that Emmett wasn't _actually_ interested in me and the Rosalie wasn't _actually_ into Damen.

"You go right ahead, you have our blessings..." said Damen.

"...And our condolences," finished Diangelo. God it was annoying when they finished each others sentences like that.

"Ha ha," I said dryly, scowling, as everyone in the room cracked up, even Carlisle who'd been checking machinery again.

"They may be okay with it, but Alex won't be," said Rosalie laughing. Abruptly Damen stopped laughing and glowered at Rosalie. Diangelo stopped as well and he was looking at her too, confused.

"Who's Alex?" asked Diangelo.

"Remember I told you about some son of a bitch who's been fucking with Arabella? Yeah well this is that son of a bitch," said Damen still glaring.

"Damen," I groaned. Didn't our parents teach him any manners at all?

"What? It's true," he said shrugging and I looked over at Diangelo to see him now pissed off as well.

Aw crap.

"Who is this kid?" demanded Diangelo who had a better grip of his manners when he was upset unlike Damen who I don't think had any to start with.

"This _kid_ is like 50 years older than you and can snap your neck in the time it takes you to blink," I warned then flinched when they both turned fiery blue eyes on me. My own eyes turned pale blue as I met Diangelo's intense glare.

"Do you think we're afraid of some vampire?" he questioned and I didn't say anything for a moment.

"What did he do?" he asked me.

"Ange, it's nothing, I swear. Just stop, kay?" I asked softly. I really just wanted to drop this. Damen obviously had other ideas.

"He was talking shit about her. The mother fucker."

"Son of a bitch," cursed Diangelo. So much for him keeping hold of his manners.

I sighed and shut my eyes tightly. The headache was back.

"Watch what you say about my brother," said Rosalie hotly and I opened one eye slightly to see her glaring at my brothers. Great.

"Well you tell your brother to watch what he says about my sister," snapped Damen.

"Listen you—"

"Rose," cautioned Carlisle as he tried to calm everyone down, which was when I started to wonder why Jasper wasn't doing whatever he does to make everyone relax. Rosalie glared at her father, but stopped talking.

I looked over at Jasper who was also looking at my brothers intently. He didn't look as though he was too happy about the way they talked about his brother either.

"Now, Diangelo, is it? What exactly did Alex say about Arabella?" Carlisle said to Damen.

"It's Damen. And that ass—"

"Damen," I hissed cutting him off. Was he really going to swear like that in front of Carlisle? Especially when the swearing was directed at his son.

"Carlisle, it's nothing," I said and could practically feel the intensity of my brothers' stares bore into me.

"Well obviously it isn't nothing judging by how upset your brothers are," he said.

"They're a wee bit over protective," I said sarcastically. I was hoping for someone to laugh, but no one did. They were all just watching me, waiting for me to answer the question.

I sighed.

"So you know how I can portal right?" I said and everyone, including Carlisle, nodded. Someone must have told him about it. Thank god because I wasn't in the mood to explain.

"Alice?" I heard Jasper whisper quietly and I looked over to see her in a vision again. When she came out of it her eyes locked with mine and she looked both apologetic, and guilty.

"Oh Arabella," she murmured. I guess she had a vision about what I was going to say. Too bad everyone else didn't have her gift as well.

"Well, yeah, a couple of times that I portaled I happened to come across Alex having... intense conversations... about me. And well, my friend, Erica," I added looking at Rosalie and Emmett. "She found out and told Damen and Luca."

Immediately understanding flashed on all of the Cullens' faces. All of them had heard what Alex had to say about me at least once.

As I too remembered all the crap he said about me and all the things he blamed on me, I couldn't stop myself from getting worked up as well. What can I say? The Romano's have short fuses.

"And frankly? I`m sick of—" before I could finish I heard a door slam and heard Alice groan. Seconds later the door to the room flew open and there stood the root of all the bullshit. His furious eyes immediately fixed on my now light green and equally livid ones.

My brothers, somehow sensing that this was Alex, both stood up and positioned themselves between myself and him. Despite their black belts, I knew that they didn't stand much of a chance against a vampire, but god help me, if he tried attacking them, I'd find a way to kick his ass.

"We'll see about that," he leered and took a step forward causing my brothers to do the same. This was not going to end well.

Oh joy.

* * *

_Yay chapter 20 is now complete :D _

_Sorry that there wasn't much Alex/Arabella in this chapter, I'll try to add more of it in the next one. Let me know what you thought of it!_

_Oh and I know my information about concussions may not be 100% accurate. Please forgive my medical blunders. _

_And also, should I write another one-shot? And if yes, is there anything specific you'd like me to write about? Leave me a comment and let me know!_

_Now, I much go eat dinner before my father comes into my room and drags me to the dinner table himself. Ta ta._

_Peace, love, and twins._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	21. Chapter 21

_Hola my lovely readers! I hope you all are enjoying day two of the long weekend, I know I am! Ah, how I love excuses to get two extra days off from school._

_I would like to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews that have been left for me. I honestly appreciate them. I`m just going to take a moment to answer a question from one of you._

_**Slower than Stampeding Turtles:**__Thank you! And she has four older brothers; 22 year old Antonio, 21 year old Damen and Diangelo, and 20 year old Luca. In case you're wondering, I've always wanted older brothers :) _

_**Sexyness: **ahaha they are ;) nd lmao u just jealous :P nd sure, i'll see about that one shot. And I KNOW! yesssssssss andddddd no music ;) ahaha  
_

_Anyways, let's get on with the chapter, shall we?_

_Disclaimer: Everything from Twilight belongs to SM the rest is a product of my restless imagination. _

* * *

_Immediately understanding flashed on all of the Cullens' faces. All of them had heard what Alex had to say about me at least once. _

_As I too remembered all the crap he said about me and all the things he blamed on me, I couldn't stop myself from getting worked up as well. What can I say? The Romano's have short fuses. _

"_And frankly? I`m sick of—" before I could finish I heard a door slam and heard Alice groan. Seconds later the door to the room flew open and there stood the root of all the bullshit. His furious eyes immediately fixed on my now light green and equally livid ones. _

_My brothers, somehow sensing that this was Alex, both stood up and positioned themselves between myself and him. Despite their black belts, I knew that they didn't stand much of a chance against a vampire, but god help me, if he tried attacking them, I'd find a way to kick his ass. _

"_We'll see about that," he leered and took a step forward causing my brothers to do the same. This was not going to end well._

_Oh joy._

Chapter 21

"Yea, we will," I sneered back as I straightened up in the bed. He only smirked as we walked further into the room. Immediately I saw Damen and Diangelo go into the defensive.

"You wanna mess with her?" growled Diangelo. "You best believe that you're gunna have to go through us first," finished Damen. Alex stared at them both for a moment before letting out a harsh laugh.

"While I have to admit that I can see that you two know how to go about killing a vampire, I can't say that you could actually pull it off, I mean come on," he said with a grin and then as if to prove it, appeared at Rosalie's side in a flash.

My brothers, however, used to the antics of vampires and their superhuman speed, merely shifted in unison to accommodate to his new position. If Alex was expecting a different reaction, he didn't get it, and probably wouldn't either.

"Again, we will see about that," he smirked as his gaze bore into me. Noticing our little exchange, Damen shifted so that Alex was no longer in my line of vision. In annoyance I looked around him to see Alex switch his patronizing gaze to Diangelo.

"Contrary to popular belief in this house, I do not. And I'll be happy to let you know that it will never happen."

A look of confusion and bafflement passed over Diangelo's face before he schooled his face to mask any other emotion showing through.

"He can read your mind," I told him, not wanting to put him at any more of a disadvantage than he already was. He turned to look at me inquiringly and I just shrugged before turning my gaze to Alex once more.

"Yes, well, I can probably say the same about your sister," I heard him say to Damen, answering so other unspoken question. "She isn't much more than a nosey little brat either."

I heard Alice gasp.

"Alex," she protested as she got to her feet, Jasper following.

"You shut up," he snapped at her, and she literally shrank away at his withering gaze. A flash of anger flooded the room for a moment as Jaspers eyes blazed.

"Jazzy, stop," she murmured as she laced her fingers with his, still watching Alex cautiously. I saw Jasper clench his teeth and the overwhelming anger diminished to only a dull throb. With another glare at Alex, Jasper sent me a quick look before he pulled Alice out of the room.

"Listen you fucking bloodsucker," growled Damen, adopting Nathan's vocabulary, and the attention turned back to him. "You watch what the fuck you say about my sister alright?"

"Or what?" he threatened and took a step forward.

"Alex."

At Carlisle's stern voice everyone quieted and turned to him.

"This is no way to treat our guests, especially when they have every right to defend their sister. Do you deny what they are saying?"

"Hell no," Alex scoffed.

"And so, I see that they are within reason to be upset. While I am proud of the fact that you brought her in from the accident, I am in no way proud of the way you are acting right now."

I smirked at the purely murderous look that passed over his face. I heard Alice gasp again and assumed that I was dead on.

"Well Doc, I never said that I was going to be making you proud with the things that I do. That was never, and will never be my intention. But in this case, I think you've mistaken my reasoning."

At Carlisle's inquisitive look he huffed out a breath and looked heavenward for a moment.

"You know exactly what I`m talking about Carlisle. And whether or not you want to admit it, you know what I`m doing is right."

"You can keep thinking that son, but you do know that you are only hurting yourself and those around you, right?" Alex only scoffed and looked away from his father.

A look around the room told me that my brothers and I were the only ones who looked completely clueless as to what they were talking about.

"You're hurting yourself, Alex," he said softly. "Whether you want to admit it or not..."

For a moment everything was silent and I watched, intrigued, as countless emotions raced across his normally blank face. The wheel of emotions slowly stopped spinning and landed on one: fury.

I saw it seconds before my brothers did and they hastily positioned themselves once again in an attack stance. When Alex spoke, his rage all but cracked in the eerie silence.

"I am _not_ hurting myself. I could care less about that stupid human," he snarled.

Hello, stupid human? I _am _still here you know.

"Exactly," he growled. "And that is the goddamn problem, can't you get that through your thick head? You keep on circling around here despite the fact that you aren't wanted. If you had any fucking self worth, you would have gone back to wherever the hell you came from."

"Alex..." murmured Rosalie softly as she looked at her brother, but he barely paid her any attention as he continued with his rant.

"We were all a hell of a lot happier before you showed up, but I`m sure you already know that with all the eaves dropping you've been doing. Why don't you do us a favour and—"

"Shut up."

The room once again went silent at the sound of my voice. A mixture of surprise and anger showed on Alex's face, but I was past caring.

"Do us all a favour and shut up," I said again and pulled back the covers on the bed and slipped out. When I stood up, everything spun once, then settled. I walked around the bed to come to stand right in front of Alex, despite the fact that both my brothers murmured protests.

His eyes dropped from my face down to my body for a faction of a second. It was then that I noticed that at some point, someone had changed me into a long dark red silk sleep shirt that stopped about 3 inches past my hips.

Some other time I would have show my smug amusement at the situation, but right at the moment, I was too pissed to do anything more than glare at him when his eyes made their way back to mine.

"I don't have a clue what I've done to tick you off, but frankly, I don't give a flying shit. You don't like me? Fine. I can't say that I like you either, but you don't see me complaining about you to my family now do you?"

"If it's that vision that's got you like this then don't worry, it is never going to happen. But don't you expect me to go packing my bags and run away crying to my brothers, because that is also not going to happen."

I stepped up so that we were practically chest to chest and had to tilt my head back a little to maintain eye contact.

"You think you can talk shit and threaten me to try to scare me away? Think again. You don't scare me Alexander. _You_ get that through _your_ head."

Before he could say anything else, I spun on my heel and walked towards the door. After a slight pause, I heard Damen and Diangelo follow me silently. I grabbed the door handle and yanked it open, then paused, remembering my manners.

I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath to calm myself down. I turned back around to face the vampires still standing around the bed. I barely registered the matching smirks on Rosalie and Emmett's faces as I looked at their father.

"Thank you, Carlisle, for fixing me up."

"It was no trouble, Arabella," he responded softly.

I nodded and gave him a quick smile before I turned and took a step through the open door and hesitated once again. I turned my head to the side and spoke quietly.

"Whatever it is that happened to make you like this, I hope you can fix, because eternity is a goddamn long time to spend alone and that is exactly what's going to happen if you keep up your crap ass attitude."

I paused for another moment before continuing out the door with my brothers following me.

Neither of them said anything as I led them through the large house. When walked into the living room I saw Alice and Jasper standing hand in hand at the front door. When she saw me she gave me a soft smile, but the sadness in her eyes overpowered it.

She stepped up and took my hands in her tiny ones.

"I`m so sorry," she whispered sadly. "This is all my fault." She hung her head, and I had a feeling that if she could cry, she would be doing it right now.

"It's not your fault Alice, you can't help what you see."

"But if I just—"

"It wasn't your fault," I said firmly, squeezing her hands.

"And just think of it this way, at least you saved me from falling in love with him right?" I said with a little laugh. I was kidding around in the hopes of seeing her laugh, but instead I watched confused as she grimaced and looked away.

"Alice..." I started cautiously. Before I said anything else, she looked back at me with a huge grin that didn't reach her eyes.

"Well I hope you have fun at your brothers' house. We'll miss you for the week, but Rebel and Ryder are going to be so excited to see you again," she said in her high pitched voice as she gave me a quick hug.

When she pulled back I gave her a quick smile and moved towards the door, well aware that she was hoping that I'd forgotten about what I was going to ask her. I hadn't, but whatever.

"Bye Jasper," I said giving him a quick smile which he returned softly.

"It was nice to meet you two too," she said with a giggle, turning to my brothers.

"And god, you two really are identical; I can barely tell you apart. You two must have driven your parents crazy."

"That was more of Arabella's job," said Diangelo with a light smile in his voice. "She's the troublemaker." Alice laughed and looked quickly in my direction before turning back to them.

"Well Damen, congratulations with coming in first in that charity marathon. That`s really impressive. And Diangelo, good job in leading your team into another victory. Watch number 42 though, I think he may have something against you. Well, have fun!"

I smiled and walked out the front door, my stunned brothers following. I noticed that Diangelo had driven because his red Porsche Carrera GT was in the drive. I walked towards is and waited for the question.

"Arabella, the charity marathon is a month from now,"

"And my game isn't for a few weeks. How did she—"

"She's psychic." I said simply and leaned against the front door to watch my brothers process what I just told them.

"She's a psychic?"

"Like and actual psychic?"

"Yup, exactly like an actual psychic," I said with a teasing grin. "Now can we go home?"

"Was she right when she said that you were coming home with us?" asked Diangelo.

"For a week, like she said. I think everyone needs to cool off for a while."

"If he think he—"

"Can we just drop it?" I pleaded as I cut Damen off from whatever he was going to say.

"Please?"

He looked at me closely for another moment then turned to exchange a look with his twin before sighing and turning back to me.

"Fine, fine." He mumbled and I smiled and pulled him towards me so that I could lay my head on his shoulder. He sighed again and put his arms around me, resting his cheek on the top of my head.

"Such a troublemaker," he mumbled softly and I heard Diangelo laugh as he unlocked the car. I only smiled as I got into the car.

"Do we need to stop by the Willow House?" asked Diangelo and I shook my head.

"I have what I need— oh crap, my cell phone. It's probably at the Ash... or not," I corrected as Damen tossed it back to me. I had no idea when he'd grabbed it, but I was thankful that he did. it would have sucked to have had to go back there right at the moment.

"Well then, let's just go home," I said as Diangelo pulled out of the drive and onto the road. Damen turned on the radio, the loud music that poured out presented an excuse for my silence. I tipped my head back against the seat as I looked out the window and into the thick forest.

A sudden flash of colour in the otherwise green forest had my eyes narrowing.

Was that...

No. I am _not_ going there.

With an impatient sigh that had both my brothers turning around to look at me, I turned away from the window and curled up in the seat. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to go to sleep and tried to convince myself that I wasn't running away.

* * *

_Ta da! More drama._

_I realize now that Esme wasn't in this chapter at all despite the fact that all the other Cullen's were. I guess I`m going to have to make up an excuse for that later. Lol._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and enjoyed Arabella giving Alex a piece of her mind, because I sure enjoyed writing it._

_Comment and review._

_Peace, love, and visions._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey! Well here I am yet amazing with another chapter for you. I know I should probably be doing science homework or practising for my playing test, but meh. Once a procrastinator, always a procrastinator... sadly... lol_

_And all this rain has gotten me in the mood to write. But then again, it isn't really raint at the moment. It`s just foggy and such, but you should have seen it right when school let out. It was CRAZY! Thank god our coaches let us stay indoors for our practise. Major props go out to the boys rugby team who weren't as lucky as we were and had to go out in the thunder storm. You guys are troopers!_

_So yes, I`m sitting here hoping that the weather will be better tomorrow because God knows that I really don't wanna play football in the pouring rain. Come on Mr. Sun, please, please, please grace us with your presence tomorrow; highly unlikely :`(_

_So anyways, now that I`ve bored you with a bit of my personal life (that is assuming that you actually read this little authors note before you read the chapter), on with the story!_

_Oh, but before that;_

_**'Lil Obsessed: **No, right now at this stage of the story they are only aware that she can read his mind when she touches him. And yes, they will show later on in the story. Thank you for your review :)  
_

_Disclaimer: That lucky bum Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, but I`m the lucky bum who owns all the Romano brothers and Alexander ;) oh and Arabella too... lol!_

_Happy reading!_

_Oh, and p.s due to many requests, this chapter is mainly going to be Alex's POV. I`m still debating adding a little bit of Arabella's POV at the very end just because, but we'll see. _

* * *

"_Such a troublemaker," he mumbled softly and I heard Diangelo laugh as he unlocked the car. I only smiled as I got into the car. _

"_Do we need to stop by the Willow House?" asked Diangelo and I shook my head. _

"_I have what I need— oh crap, my cell phone. It's probably at the Ash... or not," I corrected as Damen tossed it back to me. I had no idea when he'd grabbed it, but I was thankful that he did. it would have sucked to have had to go back there right at the moment._

"_Well then, let's just go home," I said as Diangelo pulled out of the drive and onto the road. Damen turned on the radio, the loud music that poured out presented an excuse for my silence. I tipped my head back against the seat as I looked out the window and into the thick forest. _

_A sudden flash of colour in the otherwise green forest had my eyes narrowing._

_Was that..._

_No. I am _not_ going there._

_With an impatient sigh that had both my brothers turning around to look at me, I turned away from the window and curled up in the seat. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to go to sleep and tried to convince myself that I wasn't running away. _

Chapter 22

Of all the mother fucking nerve.

Who the fuck did that little human think she was?

Telling _me_ to shut up. _Me!_ Of all people.

Not to mention her stupid little brothers who actually thought that they had a chance against me. Now that made me laugh. It never ceases to amuse me when a pathetic little human thinks that he can actually mess with me.

Ha.

What a joke.

People like that need to be dealt with, but of course thanks to Carlisle and his 'no chomping on the humans' policy, I can't exactly act on it. But then again, there are more ways than death to deal with a pesky little human. Besides, it's much more fun to see them drown in their own fear then to have them be over and done with completely.

"_You don't scare me..."_

Goddammit.

I growled then slammed my fist into the trunk of a large pine. The tree gave a tremendous groan, shuddered, then started to tip over. I barely gave any notice to the crash of the tree as it landed, or the fact that all the deer and other such wildlife I had just been stalking had run away.

Not scared of me?

Was she insane?

What was wrong with her?

She seemed to look like a normal teenage girl, so why wasn't she acting like one? In all my 70 years I've learned that these girls were either attracted to me, or were afraid of me, almost always the former.

Now, as much as I hated to admit it, she _wasn't _afraid of me. I could see it in her eyes, hear it in her thoughts. There was nothing in her that feared me. And that was a piss off.

And maybe what was even more aggravating was the fact that she obviously wasn't attracted to me either... not that I wanted her to be of course, it was just an observation.

But I couldn't help but wonder... why not? Again, I could give a rats ass about her feelings towards me, but you didn't get to be one of the most desired guys wherever you went and _not_ wonder why this one girl seemed to be indifferent.

'Seemed to be' was key, because it was true, I did occasionally catch drift of her more appreciative thoughts towards my physical appearance. But more often than that, I caught her strong dislike towards me.

And it shouldn't bother me, after hearing every thought that crosses someone's mind, good or bad, you learn to brush it off, but for some reason... it did.

Not that I would ever admit that to anyone. And thank god Edward was away with his wife and daughter because I would have to watch my own thoughts around him if he were around, and that's never fun.

His brother, if they even still had that relationship, had quite a bit to do with his strong dislike towards humans, and of particularly, one certain Greek goddess of a human.

When Alice first started having visions of Isabella Swan being in our lives, I thought it was the biggest joke ever. And so did Edward for that matter. I remember perfectly how he, Emmett, Jasper and I were laughing over it one night during one of our hunting trips back when we all lived in Forks.

When Alice's visions got more and more persistent, and the rest of the family began to actually wonder if they would actually come true, Edward and I were still laughing over it.

No way in hell would he fall for a human.

No way.

But sure enough, when she crash landed in Forks and Edward came home that day from school, I knew he'd gone over to the dark side, so to speak.

I was pissed, to say the least. And honestly, if I was actually attending school like the other Cullen teenagers at the time, I probably would have dealt with her myself.

But Edward let his stupid feelings get in the way. He wouldn't let me deal with Isabella. Jasper was on my side, but for a different reason. He thought that she was a threat to our family, and sure I thought she was too, but that wasn't my main reason.

It was wrong. On so many levels.

A vampire and a human?

Come on now.

And when my own brother, or so I'd thought, turned against me to defend a girl that he'd fallen in love with through visions, I'd had enough. I packed my things and took a... vacation away from the family for a while.

And sure, I was a tiny bit guilty for ignoring Esme and Rosalie's pleas for me to stay, but I couldn't. There was no way in hell I was going to stick around and watch my brother fall hopelessly and stupidly in love with a human.

I was hoping that my leaving would show Edward what a mistake he was making to choose a human over his family, but I was wrong. He was glad I was going. He practically shoved me out the door himself in the name of protecting his precious Isabella.

What bullshit.

And sure enough, I was right. Isabella caused nothing but trouble, but Edward was too blinded by love to see it. I mean, Alice almost died at the hands of the Volturi and still he continued his relationship with her.

Disgusting.

But after a shit load of persistent calls and letters from the Cullen`s, excluding Edward, I decided to come back. And what did I find? Little Miss Swan was now not only Mrs. Edward Cullen, but also a mother.

A mother for crying out loud!

And Edward a father, what the hell.

And from what I heard, the kid almost killed all of them too. So like I said, human's just cause problems. If you want to go and enjoy one for the night or whatever, that was fine, it was actually a lot of fun.

But long term lovey dovey crap? Nuh uh. Nope. Don't do it.

So after all of this bullshit, imagine how I feel to have Alice start spewing all these stupid visions of me and this Arabella, to whom I have no feelings towards whatsoever... I think...

Nope, no. No feelings. At all.

Definitely not.

And still, when Alice had that vision of her dying in that car accident that evening, I found myself at the accident site, making sure she was alright. Sure at the time I was telling myself that I was doing it for Rose since she seemed to be attached to the girl, but who was I kidding?

I think I actually felt... something... when I looked down at her as she lay in her mangled Mercedes.

For a fleeting moment, I thought she was dead, despite the fact that I could hear her fluttering heart beat.

But then she opened her eyes, and looked right up into mine as they changed into a grayish colour. It was then that I'd realized that I ripped the driver side door off its hinges. As I looked down at her, an uneasy feeling came over me.

It wasn't the blood, I had gotten in control with that a long time ago.

I wasn't Jasper.

But it was a different kind of uneasy feeling, and frankly, I didn't care for it one bit. So considering it my yearly civic duty, I managed to haul her unconscious body out of the car and back to the Ash House.

At this point, I was more pissed at the fact that I felt the way I did at the moment than I was actually feeling it. Which was a good thing because the anger distracted me from the way her long, toned body fit in my arms... mostly.

Regardless to say that all those... feelings... were vanquished the moment she regained consciousness and began to open that big ass mouth of hers. God, didn't that girl know how to shut up?

And that brings us back to square one, who was she to tell _me _to shut up? Oh yeah, that`s right, a nobody. She thought she wasn't scared of me? Well we'll just have to see about that now don't we?

I`m done with trying to be civil with her. And I am most definitely done with protecting her from that stupid mutt Atian. What did I care what he did with her? It was not my problem. In fact, it wasn't my problem to start with, I was only doing Carlisle a favour, something I've been known to do like once in a blue moon.

But I`m done with that now, and I`m pretty sure everyone knew it. I could care less if that mongrel tied her to a bed then raped her. Like I said, not my problem. And hey, maybe while he was at it, he could do me a favour and trick her into falling in love with him.

It would be an amazing solution to a problem I have yet to completely acknowledge as an actual full blown problem.

But it isn't going to get that far. I'll just deal with this little... situation, before it has the chance to grow into a problem.

I`m not like Edward, I told myself for the millionth time. I`m not weak like him. I know how to control my emotions and I know how to keep my head on straight.

I`m not like Edward.

I don't need a girl in my life, I definitely don't need a _human_ girl in my life, and I _most definitely _don't need an Arabella in my life.

I don't.

The purr of an expensive engine had me looking out of the shady forest, noticing just now how closely I had strayed to the side of the road. The shiny red Porsche Carrera GT sped by blasting loud music, but I barely noticed the sound as my eyes locked with a pair of light blue ones in the back seat.

I don't need her.

The blue eyes flashed green for a quick moment before they were taken away from my view completely.

I don't.

* * *

_Soooo there we have it. As you probably noticed, I didn't add any Arabella POV to it because... I liked the way I ended it off with Alex's POV :P lol_

_I know this chapter is short, but this was just an impulsive little chapter I decided to update out of the blue and I just wrote what came to mind. The next few chapters should be longer._

_Anyways, leave me your comments, reviews, and ideas. I'd love to see what goes on in your minds for a change :)_

_Peace, love, and denial._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	23. Chapter 23

_I`m sitting here on a Friday night typing out another chapter when I could be doing nothing, but then id disappoint all you lovely readers, and I wouldn't want to do that, now would I? :)_

_So anyways, this chapter is back in Arabella's POV. This chapter is basically just of her with her brothers, at their house. It's just a cute and funny little chapter I couldn't resist. No major action happening here though , sorry :) _

_I loved reading all the reviews you guys have left me, it honestly is a huge motivation for me to update sooner and more frequently, as I`m sure you've all noticed. _

_So anyways, onwards with the story!_

_Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight I own everything else. Yay._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_But it isn't going to get that far. I'll just deal with this little... situation, before it has the chance to grow into a problem. _

_I`m not like Edward, I told myself for the millionth time. I`m not weak like him. I know how to control my emotions and I know how to keep my head on straight. _

_I`m not like Edward._

_I don't need a girl in my life, I definitely don't need a human girl in my life, and I most definitely don't need an Arabella in my life. _

_I don't._

_The purr of an expensive engine had me looking out of the shady forest, noticing just now how closely I had strayed to the side of the road. The shiny red Porsche Carrera GT sped by blasting loud music, but I barely noticed the sound as my eyes locked with a pair of light blue ones in the back seat._

_I don't need her._

_The blue eyes flashed green for a quick moment before they were taken away from my view completely._

_I don't._

Chapter 23

"...wake up babe."

"Let's go little lady..."

"...maybe we should just carry her inside?"

"Yeah, I'll get her..."

I heard the voices, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. I didn't get much sleep on the ride here because I was plagued, yet again, with dreams of a certain vampire.

Stupid vampire.

With a frustrated huff my eyes snapped open just as Damen reached in to pull me out.

"I`m awake, I`m awake. I can get out myself," I said tersely, pissed off. And obviously my brother doesn't get the signs of a ticked off little sister, or chose to ignore them, because he just proceeded to pull me out of the car then swung me into his arms.

Instinctively my hands shot out to tug at the hem of the night shirt. Thank god it was long enough to cover my ass. I did not need to add 'flashing my brothers' to the list of things that were going wrong today.

"Damen," I growled as he laughed. I didn't see Diangelo's face because he was still in the car, but I`m pretty sure he was grinning too.

Stupid twin brothers.

Moments later the engine revved again and he was speeding back around the large fountain in front of the house and down the long drive towards the massive iron wrought gates. He was probably driving around to the detached garage to park his car before joining us in the main house.

I tilted my head up to look at it now. It was enormous, much bigger than the Ash House or the Willow House. The excessively grand house stood majestically, white against the darkened sky.

My mother had it built from scratch. She designed everything in that house down to the little white and pink ballerina's lining my ballet studio's mirrors. She had it built when we were still living in Italy, and we came here on vacation often.

Originally, we were going to sell this house, as if anyone would buy it for even a fraction of its building cost, but we couldn't. It was literally a part of my mom, we couldn't give it up.

And let's just say that keeping this place running required a lot of work, so we decided just to move here and sell our mansion in Italy to our maternal grandparents.

It also required a lot of money, but when an entire empire is left to the five kids of a deceased businessman, it wasn't a big deal in the grand scheme of things. The term 'businessman' of course, was used loosely considering that not all my father's... business deals... were on the right side of the law.

Add to that my mother's inheritance, she came from an extremely powerful and wealthy Italian family, and the money we earned at various jobs we take up for the fun of it.

Even if we divided our wealth equally for each of the five of us, I alone could afford this mansion and its maintenance and still have a shitload of money to spare.

Yeah, we were loaded.

Damen walked up the steps that led to the large oak double doors, before he could knock, the door swung open and there stood Luca in his black and red plaid boxers, black hair sticking up at odd angles.

I guess we woke someone up.

"Luca, you are such a slut, go put some clothes on," I said with a grin, bad mood forgotten. He narrowed his green eyes and stepped aside as Damen walked inside. The way my mom designed the house, the first thing you saw when you walked in through the front doors was a statue of a large phoenix sitting on a perch, carved out of marble.

The statue was set in an intricately carved stone tub filled with water. The light from the crystal chandelier right above it made the marble shine and reflected beautifully off the water.

When we were younger, Luca and I would have water fights in that large tub, much to our mother's horror. That all ended the day Luca slipped on the spilled water and had to get like a gazillion stitches.

Needless to say, neither he nor I have gone near that thing again.

When Damen set me down on my feet, Luca's narrowed eyes turned mischievous and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah? Look who's talking kid," he said and looked pointedly at what I was wearing.

"Oh hush," I said playfully then leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before turning to take the left side of the dual set of winding stairs upstairs to where my room was. I didn't get far however, because I heard loud barking. Seconds later, Rebel and Ryder came barrelling across the marble floors straight at me.

Now, if Ryder and Rebel were little Terriers or Chihuahua's, this wouldn't have been a big deal. But Ryder was a 66 pound black and white Siberian Husky, and Rebel was a 109 pound sable and white Alaskan Malamute.

Yeah, not so cute now.

"Oh crap," I murmured seconds before Rebel's nose collided with my stomach, and I went sprawling to the floor. He then dropped all 109 pounds of weight on me by laying on me, then proceeded to attack my face with his tongue.

Ryder, wanting to join in on the fun, tried to push Rebel aside to get better access to my face. And while Ryder was smaller than Rebel, it was still a shit load of weight he was applying to my shoulder at the moment.

I can safely say that I couldn't breathe.

"Come on now boys, don't wanna kill her... yet. Gotta follow the plan, remember?"

I would have glared at Luca, but I was saving my energy to try and get out of this situation. Despite the fact that he and Damen were laughing at my predicament, they did firmly nudge the two large dogs off of me.

Seeming to have gotten the idea, Rebel and Ryder took a few steps back, but were still close enough that their breathing ruffled my hair. Having been released from being loved to death I lay there catching my breath for a moment before sitting up and pulling my shirt down to mid-thigh level.

I blew a curl of hair out of my face then fixed my narrowed green eyes on my dogs.

"What? I`m gone for a few weeks and you're already taking orders from the goon squad?"

Ryder whimpered softly then nudged my thigh with his nose, apologetic. I absently rubbed the top of his head as he laid it in my lap, and studied Rebel. He simply looked at me with his chocolate brown eyes and tilted his head to one side, considering.

I returned the look, but after a few long moments, I sighed and broke the staring contest.

"Still mad at me for leaving?" I asked the massive dog who only continued to stare at me with his accusing eyes. I sighed again and closed my eyes.

Who would have thought that such a kick ass looking dog would have major abandonment issues?

I had just decided to bribe him later with his favourite dog treat when I felt his massive head rub against mine. I opened my eyes to look into his and believe it or not, I saw forgiveness.

Never underestimate the ability of an animal to display their emotions so obviously.

"I`m sorry Rebbie," I crooned to him as I put my hands on his face and touched our foreheads together.

"I missed you," I said then placed a kiss on his muzzle.

He let out a deep rumbling sound then licked me from chin to hairline. I laughed then looked down when I felt Ryder nip my wrist lightly with his teeth. I watched as his icy white-blue eyes regarded me then I grinned.

I leaned down to lift Ryder's face from my lap then rubbed my nose against his.

"And mommy mished you too my liddle widdle boy," I murmured to him and kissed his muzzle as well. I heard someone snicker from behind us but I ignored them. So what if my 'little boy' was a huge Husky? He was still my baby.

He barked then reared up to lick my face too. I sighed contently.

"It's good to be home."

"And it's good to have you home," said Diangelo coming in through the secondary living room. "Why don't you go nap? Tony should be home in an hour."

"Or you could take a bath," said Luca smirking. "You're covered in dog spit."

I considered for a moment then grinned wickedly as I sprang to my feet. I took a step towards him and he took one backwards.

"Oh am I now?" I questioned innocently, advancing.

"Nuh uh, I just took a shower. Don't come near me, understand?"

"Non capisco ," I said sweetly, then lunged towards him. He must have seen that coming because he took off in the opposite direction. With a laugh I ran after him with Rebel and Ryder running ahead of me barking wildly, always ready to play.

Yup, it was definitely good to be home.

._._._._._.

"... thought that she was too old for that, but I guess not..."

"Well he didn't mind back then, and doesn't look like he minds now either."

"Nice, going bro, you woke her up..."

I yawned and opened my eyes and focused on the people standing just inside the large lavender and white double doors that led into my room. The four of them moved further into my huge room and came to stand over me.

"You do know that you have a perfectly fine bed to sleep in," said Damen.

"And pillows," added Diangelo with a smirk.

I was currently laying in the far corner of my room on my plush lavender carpet with my head resting on Rebel's abdomen in the place of a pillow. I could feel the bunching of muscles as he lifted his head lazily to look at my brothers, then drop his head down again.

I suppose it was quite out of character for an Alaskan Malamute to be stationary for so long without actually sleeping, but he's used to it by now. As Luca commented before, I've been doing this since I was little and Rebel was just a puppy.

It was soothing.

"Shut up," I whined. "I`m sleeping," I said then closed my eyes and cuddled into Rebel's warm, soft coat. He lifted his head again and emitted a low warning growl in their direction. And I thought my brothers were protective.

I felt him tense slightly as someone dropped to their knees next to me. I opened one eye to look up into the emerald green ones of Antonio. He leaned over and brushed my bangs off my forehead and sighed.

"Nicely done Arabella," he said, looking at me, and my bruise, disapprovingly.

"Didn't do it on purpose," I replied and he only raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you never do," he said patronizingly and I huffed out a breath, annoyed. I really, truly _didn't _do it on purpose. It's not like I take pleasure in almost being crushed to death.

Not enjoying being on the receiving end of his accusing look I turned around so that my back was facing him.

"Arabella," he said sternly and I ignored him, squeezing my eyes shut. And as he always does, Rebel sensed my upset mood and began to grow again, this time louder.

"Oh, cut it out Reb," he snapped impatiently at the dog who stopped instantly for a few moments before resuming.

"Why don't we come back once she wakes up?" I heard Diangelo suggest. For a moment no one said anything, but then I felt Tony stand up. His bare feet padded across my carpet and were soon out of my room.

After another moment, the rest of them left as well, but not before someone draped one of my blankets over me. I heard the door shut silently and I lifted my head to make sure they had left.

I then turned to look sulkily at Rebel who only gave me a look. He may have backed me up, but it seems as though he was on Tony's side with this situation. I grumbled and dropped my head back down on him.

._._._._._.

I came out of sleep and knew without portaling that he was here. I simply turned on my back and regarded Antonio warily as he sat stroking a sleeping Rebels' head. He returned the gaze coolly. After a moment he laughed slightly and looked down at Rebel.

"You know, I should be used to you getting all banged up by now, but I`m not."

"It's not my—"

"Yeah, yeah. I get the memo, it's not your fault. Which I guess it actually isn't. But who can I blame for you having to deal with the whole Chosen thing?"

I propped myself up on an elbow and rubbed Rebel's neck as I spoke.

"You can't blame anyone. You just have to... deal..." At that he scoffed.

"Yeah, I`m supposed to just accept that my baby sister has to live her life with this... this thing hanging over her head? That's bullshit."

I sighed then sat up and crawled over to sit in his lap.

"We talk about this every time I get into an accident, and it's always going to be the same. There's nothing you can do about it, there's nothing Luca, Damen, or Diangelo could do about it, and there's nothing I can do about it. We all just have to deal."

Antonio was quiet as he rested his chin on the top of my head and I reached out to idly rub Rebel's head.

"And you can't keep freaking out every time something goes wrong. I`m durable, remember? I`m not going to let this Chosen thing run my life."

"Forgive me if the concept of you having an expiration date freaks me out," he said dryly. I was quiet for a moment, listening to Rebel's deep breathing.

"Well don't think of it as an expiration date."

"What do I think of it then? A death sentence?"

"Dude, way to keep it positive."

"I`m just telling it like it is Arabella."

"Well it's not going to come to that, okay? I've got my Guardian and her husband, I've got the four of you," Rebel picked that moment to let out a snort, and I smiled. "And I've got Rebel and Ryder. And if that isn't good enough, I've got me. I can take care of myself."

He sighed deeply and rubbed my back.

"I guess, but—"

"But nothing. Let's just drop it, okay?" I asked and leaned back to look at him.

"I—" a series of loud barking on the other side of my doors interrupted him.

"You guys can come in," I called out and seconds late the door flew open and Ryder raced into the room, barking madly, oblivious to the sleeping Rebel. Diangelo followed him in, hands covering his ears.

With a glance in our direction he dropped into my lavender couch and turned on the white flat screen TV.

"Okay, okay," I laughed as Ryder continually butted me with his nose. "Wanna go play?" I asked and he backed up and ran around my room once before coming to stand in front of me again.

And of course, having have heard the word 'play' Rebel woke up and was now swinging his massive tail in anticipation too.

I got to my feet and tugged at the hem of the navy blue pajama shorts I'd changed into after my nice long shower. They had a hot pink skull and cross bone stencil right over my right butt cheek and the matching black off the shoulder pajama top had the word 'danger' printed across the chest.

Ryder sped out of the room, then came running back in and started to nudge me towards the door. Rebel, not wanting to miss the fun, helped him out, nearly sending me crashing to the floor with their combine forces.

"I`m coming, I`m coming. Jeeze," I said laughing as I raced out the door with the two of them sprinting on ahead of me. In my haste, I didn't see the matching grins on Diangelo and Antonio's faces as they watched me run out.

* * *

_Awwww, how cute!_

_So I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and I was sooo excited to introduce Ryder and Rebel for no other reason than the fact that I LOVE dogs. I can honestly say that I spent at least an hour searching up facts about Huskies and Mals. It was so much fun. I definitely want a Mal. If you want to see pictures of what Rebel and Ryder pretty much look like in my head, the links will be on my profile._

_Oh, and non capisco means I do not understand (I hope ) lol :)  
_

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and Huskies and Malamutes. _

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapter 24 here for all you avid readers :) You'll notice that I skipped the week Arabella spent at the Romano residence for the sake of moving things along. So this is her back at the Willow House._

_And for those of you who have been asking me for a certain something, you'll love me by the end of this chapter. As for what that thing is... you're just going to have to read on to find out ;)_

_Disclaimer: SM owns twilight. I own the rest... mostly..._

_Happy reading._

* * *

"_Okay, okay," I laughed as Ryder continually butted me with his nose. "Wanna go play?" I asked and he backed up and ran around my room once before coming to stand in front of me again. _

_And of course, having have heard the word 'play' Rebel woke up and was now swinging his massive tail in anticipation too._

_I got to my feet and tugged at the hem of the navy blue pajama shorts I'd changed into after my nice long shower. They had a hot pink skull and cross bone stencil right over my right butt cheek and the matching black off the shoulder pajama top had the word 'danger' printed across the chest._

_Ryder sped out of the room, then came running back in and started to nudge me towards the door. Rebel, not wanting to miss the fun, helped him out, nearly sending me crashing to the floor with their combine forces. _

"_I`m coming, I`m coming. Jeeze," I said laughing as I raced out the door with the two of them sprinting on ahead of me. In my haste, I didn't see the matching grins on Diangelo and Antonio's faces as they watched me run out. _

Chapter 24

I miss them already. And I just got home.

I sighed and locked the door behind me and threw my keys on the counter top before dropping down onto the couch. I turned on the TV out of boredom and stared blankly at the CP24 newscast.

It was Friday night and I was sitting here bored. I almost wished that I'd succumbed to Damen's request that I stayed at Romano Manor for a while longer, but I couldn't. I'd already stayed longer than I had originally planned.

I was supposed to come back here last Sunday, but I cracked and decided to stay another few days. What's another five days in the grand scheme of things, right? And it wasn't like I was missing something vital in school either. November was a pretty dead month.

And to make matters worse, the weather decided to be a bitch, giving us a shitload of wind and gloom. Honestly, I haven't seen the sun since Saturday. And if the weather forecast on CP24 was reliable, which it usually was, I wouldn't be seeing the sun for the most part of the weekend.

Yay.

I groaned and rolled over, covering my head with a throw cushion. I was debating on whether I should go work out or take a nap when the doorbell rang. I portaled out to see Alice, Rosalie and Emmett standing outside the front doors.

I wasn't really in the mood for socialization at the moment, but I got up to go answer the door anyway. I pulled the door open and stared up into the wide golden eyes of Emmett.

"What the fuck."

"Good evening to you too," I smirked even as Rosalie poked him in the side. He spared her a distracted glance then turned back to me pointing exuberantly at my drive. The look on his face made me want to double over laughing, but I bit the inside of my cheek to keep myself from doing so.

"Yes Emmett. That`s a car." My eyes flickered to Rosalie as she snickered at her husbands' antics.

"Not just any car. It's a—"

"Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport. Yes I am aware."

"But-but, how?"

"Um, I bought it?"

"But... you're just a little... and it's a freaking _Bugatti_... and—"

"Wanna take it for a spin Em?" His eyes widened and he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. This time I actually did give in and laughed. Leaving the door open I walked over to the counter to grab the keys and threw them to him.

His hand was a flash of navy blue as it shot out to pluck it out of the air, and before I could blink he had me in his arms and spun me in a series of fast circles. I giggled and held onto him tightly, lest he drop me in all his excitement.

He finally set me down on the ground again but grabbed my hands in his looked down at me with sparkling eyes.

"You. Are. The. Most. Amazing. Little. Person. Ever." Rosalie and Alice laughed and stepped inside the house.

"Thank you, thank you." he grinned then leaned down to place a loud kiss on my cheek and then in the next second he was gone, and in a few more, so was my car. I looked out the front windows until the flash of silver disappeared down the road.

After closing the door, I joined Alice and Rosalie in the living room. Rosalie turned and grinned over at me.

"I think you've become his most favourite person."

"And all it took was a luxury vehicle. Men," I said rolling my eyes and laughing.

"So, what brings the two of you down here?" I asked.

"Well it's been almost two weeks since we last saw you, and we wanted to come over," replied Alice with a smile. I didn't even have to ask how she knew that I was now home, she probably had a vision of it.

"Aw, how sweet. You missed me," I grinned at them.

"Not really. I`m only here because Alice dragged me," said Rosalie, scrunching up her nose distastefully. I raised an eyebrow at her and she grinned slowly.

"Alright, so maybe I missed you a teeny tiny bit," she said and held out her pointer finger and thumb about a centimetre apart to demonstrate.

"Uh huh," I replied with a skeptical look which only made Alice laugh.

"Oh hush up you two," she giggled. "You know you missed each other."

"Actually Alice, I missed _you_," I said and stuck my tongue out at Rosalie who pouted playfully.

"Meanie," she whined. I looked at her for a moment then sighed dramatically and walked over to her side.

"Fine, I missed you too."

"That`s what I thought kiddo," she said with a grin and tugged on my hair.

"Alrighty! Now that that`s sorted out, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" I looked at over at Alice inquisitively, but her pixie-like face showed nothing out of the ordinary.

"Um, nothing really. I was just going to unpack some more stuff and such." At my voice a wide grin bloomed on her face.

"Yay!"

"Yay? Yay what?" I questioned and looked at Rosalie who was grinning at me.

"Yay, you can come," said Alice bouncing happily up and down.

"Come where?"

"To the party."

"What party?"

"Our brother Edward and his family are coming back!"

"Um, okay? I didn't know you had a brother Edward who was away..." I said slowly and Rosalie laughed.

"A few years ago we were living in Forks, Washington. Long story short, he fell in love, and got married. Bella, his wife, didn't want to leave her dad, so they decided to stay a little while longer in Forks even though we moved here," said Rosalie, and maybe I was just imagining it, but I swear she was scowling.

"And now they're coming back to live with us!" chirped Alice happily, oblivious to, or choosing to ignore, Rosalie's mood change.

"I see."

"And so we're having a welcome back party!" Rosalie rolled her eyes. I could tell that she definitely wasn't too happy about this party.

"And you're invited."

"Me? But shouldn't this be like, a thing for your family?"

"Of course not! We'd love for you to come."

"Yes, please come," Rosalie said, looking at me with wide pleading eyes. I hesitated for a moment. I didn't want to intrude on a family thing, only because I wouldn't appreciate someone intruding on one of my family get togethers. And on top of that, Alexander would definitely be there, and I wasn't sure I really wanted to deal with that again.

I looked up at Rosalie and Alice.

"Please?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, please? I _need_ you there," said Rosalie and I smirked slightly. Yup, she definitely wasn't happy about this party. I thought about it for another moment then sighed in defeat. I didn't even say anything and Alice started squealing happily.

"Only because Rosalie seemed so desperate," I said, smirking at her. She grinned back and poked her tongue out at me. I was rubbing off on her.

"And because I just bought the most gorgeous dress and I want to flaunt it," I said with a wink and Rosalie and Alice laughed.

"So it's at five in the afternoon, you can come over before that if you want to. They'll walk in at around 5:10," she said and I laughed. Her visions were definitely convenient.

"Five? Isn't that a bit early for a party?" I asked and Rosalie laughed.

"Yes well, if we started it later, it probably wouldn't end until well after Nessie's bedtime, and we want her there for most of the party," she said and just by looking at her face I could tell that she was very fond of this 'Nessie'.

"Who's Nessie?"

"Edward and Bella's six year old daughter," she replied and I was confused. Vampires couldn't have children.

"How do—"

"No," Alice gasped, eyes wide and distant. "No, no, no. That's not the colour I ordered. It's all wrong. It's going to mess up everything! We have to go, Rose," she said hurriedly and grabbed Rosaile's hand to drag her over to the door.

She stopped suddenly and turned back to me.

"Remember, five. We'll see you then! Bye," she called and pulled Rosalie through the open door.

"Oh and Emmett will be back in 34 minutes," she called over her shoulder. Rosalie gave me a small wave before they both turned around and raced off into the forest, leaving me staring after them.

I smirked and walked back inside to wait for Emmett.

._._._._._.

Later that night I made myself some pasta for dinner and ate it while watching America's Next Top Model. Just as Alice said, Emmett arrived at my house in 34 minutes. After staying for a little while more, he left as well.

I stretched and yawned, time for bed. I stood up and turned off the TV. I walked by the kitchen and ignored the dirty dishes in the sink as I stashed the leftovers in the refrigerator. With that done, I went upstairs to find my dress before going to sleep.

._._._._._.

I woke up to the sound of rain. I groaned and rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head as I tried to go back to sleep. When I turned my head to the side, something hanging on my closet doors caught my eye. What the...

I rubbed my eyes and leaned up on my elbows. It was my new dress, but why was it... oh crap! I glanced quickly at my clock and cursed.

2:13pm

Urg, perfect. I was supposed to be there before five. That gave me about two hours. I groaned and threw my covers back and dashed into the bathroom to shower.

._._._._._.

45 minutes later I was out of the shower and was standing in front of the full length mirror in my closet wearing only a short black silk robe and lacy black underwear. I was doing my makeup while humming along with Sean Paul's We Be Burnin' as it blared on my sound system.

Once I was satisfied with my makeup, I danced my way over to where my dress was hanging and stood there admiring it for a moment. It was absolutely gorgeous.

The top of it was Victorian corset-like; strapless, laced up at the back, and fitted. The corset had tiny aqua coloured beads sewn in intricate patterns on the front and the laces on the back were the same colour.

The corset ended just above my hips, the firm material giving away to layers of transparent, soft, satiny cloth in aqua, sea green, and sapphire. The layering of coloured cloth gave the lower half of the dress volume, making it look almost like a tulip skirt, which ended about mid-upper thigh.

I pulled the dress of the hanger and slid into it, the laces weren't a hindrance because there was a zipper down the side. With the dress on, I grabbed a pair of black three inch peep-toe heels, they made my legs look _killer._

I slipped on a charm bracelet on one hand and put a large onyx and sapphire ring on the other. I also put on a pair of long dangling earrings with sea green coloured stones. Since the earrings were long enough that they brushed my collarbone, I decided not to wear a necklace.

I looked into the mirror again and laughed. I looked fine from forehead down, but my hair was still wrapped up in my fluffy pink towel. With a grin I leaned forward and pulled off the towel and flipped back my hair.

I shook it out and laughed again at my reflection. The curling mass off hair that cascaded down my back looked great, my curly bangs, however, were another story. I reached over and turned on my straightener and fruitlessly tried to fix them by pulling at them while I waited for it to heat up.

A few minutes later, bangs straight and swept off to one side, I was done. I turned for a side view of myself then grinned.

"You my girl are sexy as hell. And you've got _amazing_ legs," I said to the mirror with a wink and mentally blessed my foresight to take part in track all through elementary and middle school.

Humming again, I grabbed a small black clutch piece and left the closet. I checked the time, 3:47.

Once I was downstairs, I slid a chocolate pop tart into the toaster. It was then that I realized that I wasn't taking anything.

Crap.

What do you take to a welcome home party? Um...

Oh! Flowers.

That`s what you do when you pick someone up from the airport, and that's kinda like a welcome home, right?

Right.

I turned my sound system off, grabbed my pop tart, my cell, and my keys and ran out to my shiny new ride, trying to avoid the now drizzling rain. The car wasn't new, new, because I already had it for a year now, but it was still relatively new. I usually used my Mercedes, and I shuddered at where it might be right now.

My poor car.

Once I slid into the grey leather seats in the car, however, all thoughts of a black Mercedes flew from my mind. Even more so as the engine purred to life. With a wicked grin, I sped out of my drive and onto the road.

. _._._._._.

I pulled into the Ash House's drive at exactly 4:54. I was precariously close to being late, but who knew that it took so long to pick a bouquet of flowers? I mean, there was so much to consider; the type of flower, the colour, and then on top of that, I had to pick out the wrapping.

And as if that wasn't bad enough, the worker at the store was hitting on me. The _female_ worker.

God.

But all that craziness aside, I finally got the perfect bouquet of flowers and I even bought a large white teddy bear for the kid.

Yay me.

I parked behind Emmett's Hummer and took one last look at myself in the rear view mirror before grabbing the flowers, the teddy bear, and my purse and getting out of the car. The click of my heels echoed in the silence as I made my way around the puddles left by the early shower which stopped on my way here.

Before I could ring the doorbell the front door swung open and Rosalie was standing there in a beautiful low-cut dress in bold red which hugged her curves impeccably. Her hair was done up in an up-do with tendrils of hair falling loose.

She looked stunning.

"You're late," she growled quietly as she grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside. "I've been decorating this godforsaken house for the past 7 hours. You could've showed up a bit earlier you know," she said as she pulled me though the house.

And I could see what she meant. There were maroon and gold coloured ribbons taped up along the walls and wrapped around the banisters of the stairs. The carpets had all been changed to maroon ones with gold detailing, and so had the curtains. Maroon and white flowers were set upon almost every flat surface.

"Well you did a good job," I said as the clicks of our heels resounded in the large house. She only spared me a glance as she pulled me into a room that looked almost like a ballroom.

It was decorated in the same colour scheme as the rest of the house. In addition, this room had a large table in the back on which a few wrapped boxes were placed. It also had snacks and refreshments on another table, though I don't know why they would set all that up for just one person.

Well, one person who could actually eat.

"Dang Baby Doll," I heard someone call and wolf whistle, the sound bouncing off the high ceiling of the room. I turned to see Emmett enter the room for another entrance with a huge grin on his face as he walked towards us.

"You look, smokin' girl," he said with a wink as he stood before me.

"And you don't look half bad either Teddy Bear. You clean up well," his dimples flashed as he grinned again. I wasn't kidding, he looked pretty good in his white tuxedo pants, white vest, red shirt and white tie.

"But I don't expect anything less of Rosalie's husband," I said and she laughed.

"You got that right."

When I heard another pair of heels click against the marble floors I turned to see Esme and Carlisle walk into the room. Esme was wearing a pretty forest green high necked dress with nude heels. Carlisle was in a classic charcoal coloured suit with a green shirt.

"Arabella," Esme said fondly and walked over to take my hands in hers. "You look wonderful," she said as she gave me a hug.

"You look great too Mrs. Cull—Esme," she smiled and stepped aside as Carlisle came forward.

"Well you're bruises seemed to have healed completely, and I hope the pain has subsided as well?"

"Yup," I said and grinned. "No more pain. Thank God because I`m really irritable when I have headaches."

"We didn't notice," Rosalie said and everyone laughed. I heard a deep bass laugh in the mix and turned to see Jasper standing next to Emmett. I didn't even notice him walk in, but I looked over at him and admired how he looked in his black pants and ivory coloured shirt under a suit jacket. He met my gaze and gave me a tiny smile which I returned.

"They should be here any moment now," he said quietly, turning to Esme who nodded the looked around the room.

"Alex?" she called at a conversational volume. A few moments later he walked into the room, and I couldn't help but stare. He was wearing black jeans, fitted and slung low on his hips. He had on a blue fitted silk shirt, sleeves rolled up to his forearms and tucked into his pants. The top button of said shirt was unbuttoned and a skinny black tie hung loosely around his neck.

Oh my fuck.

I half expected him to smirk at my thoughts about the way he looked, but he didn't. Instead, he was looking avidly at me as his golden eyes travelled down my body.

Now, I've never been self conscious a day in my life, but at that very moment, I found myself fighting the urge to smooth out my dress and fix my hair. All the harsh emotions from the fight we had the last time were forgotten as a totally new wave of foreign emotion threatened to take me down.

His eyes slowly tracked back up my body before he brought them up to mine with a startling intensity. We both just stood there, steps apart, staring at each other. And the funny thing was, I couldn't look away. I was drawn into his gaze, and found that, as much as a romance novel cliché it may sound like, everything else faded away until there was only him.

I didn't even notice the way the room fell silent, nor did I really pick up the way the sound of footfalls steadily grew louder in the hallway outside the ballroom.

Just a minute later, however, our intense connection was broken by Alice's high pitched laugh. I love the girl, but I swear I could have so knocked her out right now.

"Arabella," she gasped. "You look amazing!" I turned around in the direction of her voice and managed to catch a glimpse of a tall bronze haired man and a brunette standing by the entrance before a blur of black shot towards me.

I managed a quick distracted smile seconds before her small arms encircled my waist as she pulled me into a hug. And took me instantly into the future.

_I awoke to a bright room. Blinking away the sleep in my eyes, I leaned up on one elbow and looked around my room._

_With a small sigh, I dropped back down against my soft fluffy pillows and stared up at the ceiling._

"_It's about time you finally woke up," said a voice and a grin appeared on my face before I even looked over at my door. When I did, the grin grew wider as I took in Alex leaning against my doorframe, shirtless._

_With a grin of his own he pushed up and walked slowly towards my bed. _

"_You slept for ages, you know that?"_

"_It's only... 8 in the morning. I've been asleep for what, 6 hours?"_

"_Yeah, but it felt like forever," he complained as he walked up to the side of the bed then, without breaking stride, dropped down on it, laying himself along my body as he balanced his weight effortlessly on his elbows. _

"_That`s only because you don't sleep," I replied, still smiling, as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Probably," he agreed as he looked down at me, idly pulling at a stand of my hair. "Oh, I forgot something," he said suddenly._

"_What?"_

"_Good morning." I laughed and enjoyed the smile that it brought to his handsome face. _

"_I forgot another thing too," he said softly. _

"_What's that?"_

"_This," he said then leaned down to rest his forehead lightly on mine. _

"_I love you," he whispered then brought his lips down on mine..._

* * *

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy :O

Aha, yeah I know, I`m a horrible person, but hey, I gave you your romance, _and_ as a bonus, I brought back Eddie and Bella too.

And just to confirm, the italics' part at the end _is_ a vision.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it. Comment and review please!

Peace, love, and killer high heels.

Xoxo thedarkangel22


	25. Chapter 25

_Sooooo I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry about that. I've been really busy with games and summatives and on top of that, my internet has not been cooperating with me, but I finally managed to do this for all of ya'll._

_And before I get on with the story, I would like to give a shout out to our Varsity Girls Flag Football team of 2011 for playing a great season. I had loads of fun playing alongside you girls and I wouldn't change the team for anything. Sure we had our problems, but we always managed to pull it together and play as a team._

_I`m going to miss all you grade 12's who are graduating and you'll be missed on the team. But for the rest of you, I`m looking forward to playing with all of you again next year. Love you all, mwah._

_Also, I hope you've all checked out my little one-shot, __**Elevator Music**__. If not, go check it outttttttttttt _

_Now, without further ado, here's chapter 25 of Aphrodite's Temptation._

_Disclaimer: You've read it 24 times so I assume you know that Twilight doesn't belong to me._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

_I awoke to a bright room. Blinking away the sleep in my eyes, I leaned up on one elbow and looked around my room._

_With a small sigh, I dropped back down against my soft fluffy pillows and stared up at the ceiling._

"_It's about time you finally woke up," said a voice and a grin appeared on my face before I even looked over at my door. When I did, the grin grew wider as I took in Alex leaning against my doorframe, shirtless._

_With a grin of his own he pushed up and walked slowly towards my bed. _

"_You slept for ages, you know that?"_

"_It's only... 8 in the morning. I've been asleep for what, 6 hours?"_

"_Yeah, but it felt like forever," he complained as he walked up to the side of the bed then, without breaking stride, dropped down on it, laying himself along my body as he balanced his weight effortlessly on his elbows. _

"_That`s only because you don't sleep," I replied, still smiling, as I wrapped my arms around his neck._

"_Probably," he agreed as he looked down at me, idly pulling at a stand of my hair. "Oh, I forgot something," he said suddenly._

"_What?"_

"_Good morning." I laughed and enjoyed the smile that it brought to his handsome face. _

"_I forgot another thing too," he murmured softly. _

"_What's that?"_

"_This," he said then leaned down to rest his forehead lightly on mine. _

"_I love you," he whispered then brought his lips down on mine..._

Chapter 25

"Oh..." Alice murmured softly as she took a small step back to break her contact with me. Almost instantly, the vision was gone and I was staring blankly down at her while she looked back at me.

"Um." She shot a quick look over to Alex before bringing her eyes back to mine.

"God," I whispered softly then took a deep breath before turning around to look at Alex over my shoulder. He met my gaze, but surprisingly didn't glare. He was simply looking at me with an unreadable, blank expression. Rosalie was standing next to him, looking worriedly back and forth between the two of us.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but I was interrupted by a male voice.

"Well, well, well, Alex. Hypocrite much?"

I turned to the source of the voice and saw a tall lanky man with bronze coloured hair walking towards us with a smirk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Edward," said Alex, glaring, as he stepped forward.

"Sure you don't kiddo," said Edward with his patronizing smile still in place. It only seemed to irritate Alex even more because he narrowed his eyes. For a few long moments, neither man talked. They simply continued to stare at each other, and occasionally there would be a little change in either ones expression.

Confused, I looked back and forth between the two.

"Edward can read minds too," came the whisper from Jasper who had appeared at my side. "So they don't need to speak out loud to have a conversation."

Oh, well that made sense. I turned my head to look at Edward once again and was slightly startled to see him already looking at me.

"You must be the lucky girl," he said then stepped forward to take my hand in his.

"_... I knew this would happen. And to think that he was the one making a big deal out of me and Bella a few years back. Karma's a bitch, Alex..."_

Huh, he was right. Karma was a bitch.

I looked up to see his eyebrows furrow as he looked down at me confused.

"_... can she hear me?"_

"_Yup,"_ I thought back and his eyebrows rose to disappear in his mass of bronzed hair.

"_Well then, how... intriguing."_

"_I bet."_

At that he grinned then released my hand and looked over my shoulder at Alex.

"Well it's good to know that you at least know how to pick them," he said and Alex scowled first at him then at me. Like this was any of my fault.

"I have no idea what you're fucking talking about," Alex said through clenched teeth.

"Mmhmm," said Edward distractedly then turned to me.

"You can't hear me anymore."

"Nope."

"I see."

"Yup."

Edward grinned at me again and I could tell that Alex was still fuming. I was going to say something else, but was interrupted by a sneeze. I turned to the doorway to see the brunette standing there in jeans and a purple shirt, but she wasn't the one who'd sneezed.

In her arms she held a little girl who looked about seven. She was rubbing her nose slightly and when she caught my eye she immediately hid her face in the brunettes' long hair. So this must be Bella and Nettie.

"Nessie," corrected Edward and Alex simultaneously and I looked at them both.

Okay, _Nessie._

"This is my wife Isabella and our daughter Renesmee, or Nessie," said Edward as he motioned for Bella to come to his side. After a brief hesitation, she appeared at his side and looked cautiously at me through large yellow eyes.

"Hi," I said with a smile, which she returned with a shy one of her own.

"Hey," she mumbled and shifted slightly as the child in her arms did.

"Nessie say hi," said Edward to his daughter who pulled back slightly to look wide eyed at her father. She then fixed her pretty brown eyes on me.

"Hi," she said in a cute little voice and I smiled despite myself. She was so adorable. I guess my smile put the girl at ease because she gave me a wide smile then leaned towards me with outstretched hands.

I looked quickly at Edward then at Bella before taking her. She shot me another smile as he settled in my arms then reached up to pat my face with her tiny hand. At first I had no idea what she was doing, but then images started to flash before my eyes.

They started off really blurry. I could barely make out the images of a little girl of about two being held by... Alex?

Before I could ponder over the images, they changed. This time Alex and the girl, now about four or five, were in a forest. Alex lifted the girl, whom in now noticed was Nessie, up over his head.

What caught my attention was the fact the Alex was laughing. Like actually laughing.

Wow.

The scene changed again and Alex and I stood in the center of the ballroom, gazing intently at each other. The looks on our faces had my stomach fluttering uncomfortably once again.

Then it all disappeared and I was looking down at Nessie's smiling face again.

"Well then," I said and cleared my throat. The girl in my arms twisted slightly to look over my shoulder at Alex.

"Yea, I saw," I heard him mutter darkly. Nessie then pushed out of my arms and ran over to Alex who didn't hesitate for a second before leaning over and pulling the girl into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up into his eyes.

All of a sudden Edward broke out into loud peals of laughter and I looked over at Alex to see him scowling once again. I looked around the room and was glad to see that I wasn't the only clueless one standing here.

"You're right, baby," said Edward to his daughter. "That's exactly how it is."

Alex shot him a look but mellowed his expression significantly when he looked down at his niece.

"Not quite kiddo... no... not reall—Definitely not," Alex said, presumably answering the girls' thoughts.

"Sure," said Edward with a smirk.

"You shut—"

"Well, you know what we haven't done in a while? Dance. That`s what. Come on!" said Alice and disappeared. She was back a second later and slow music stared to fill the room. Before anyone could protest, she drifted forward and grabbed Edward. If this was her way of dismantling the situation, I really hope it works.

Edward shot me a look before he twirled Alice away and they moved gracefully through the ballroom to the music. All for keeping the peace, Esme pulled Carlisle into an embrace and the two of them also began to dance.

Emmett moved forward and took Nessie out of Alex's arms and began to spin with her in circles around the room. Her laughter rang out and I noticed Bella smiling at her daughter and Emmett. The five of us where left were just standing there for a moment before Alex started walking towards one of the exits.

"Oh no you don't," said Rosalie as she moved forward to grab his arm. Needless to say, Alex was no competition for Rosalie so with a roll of his eyes he let her pull him into the dance.

Now there were only three of us left. Bella looked from me to Jasper then to the other dancing couples then back to me with wide eyes before taking a frantic step back, almost colliding with Emmett and Nessie.

"You guys go right ahead," she said hurriedly turning away. "I um... I`m going to take pictures," she declared then pulled out a camera and snapped a random shot as if to assure us that she was indeed taking pictures.

Someone obviously disliked dancing.

I noticed someone step up behind me and I turned in time to see Jasper give me a small smile as he held one hand out to me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice looking intently at him. He caught her gaze and gave her a soft smile and shook his head slightly before turning to me again.

"Can I have this dance ma'am?" he asked with his southern twang and it brought a smile to my face.

"Of course you may," I replied with smile and caught Alice's grin as she and Edward passed by us. I put my hand in his and let him pull us into the embrace of dancers.

Truthfully, I`m not an amazing ballroom dancer. I could do ballet, break, contemporary, tap, and a bunch of others, but I could never master ballroom.

Hell, I could even tango, but other than that, I was pretty much incompetent. Luckily, I paid just enough attention at dance camp to grasp the general idea and feel of it. Jasper made up for everything else. He was a surprisingly good dancer.

I was just relaxing and getting into the dancing when I noticed that Jasper was staring at someone over the top of my head. When I looked, I saw Rosalie look away quickly and saw Alex look down at her with a confused look on his face.

I looked back up at Jasper and he smiled, and I instantly felt calmer, more reassured. It was probably nothing.

Sadly the calm didn't stay for long because before I knew it I was being shoved away from Jasper and was being pulled in a different direction. I nearly lost my footing and went crashing to the floor but was stopped by strong hands at my waist.

At first I thought I was back with Jasper, but I quickly realized that I wasn't. I looked up slowly and gazed into tawny eyes. I shot a quick look to my left to see Jasper and Rosalie dancing away with grins on their faces. In fact, I realized as I looked around, all of them were grinning.

What the hell.

I caught Edwards' eye over Alice's head as we danced by each other and he raised an eyebrow at me and looked pointedly between the two of us. I narrowed my eyes and turned away.

God, he was so annoying.

"_Tell me about it,"_ came Alex's voice in my head and I smirked and looked up at him.

"_Brothers." _I thought to him and he looked down at me with his own smirk as he shook his head slightly.

Without much notice that I was doing it, my arms slid up over his shoulders and locked behind his neck as we moved gracefully together. At the same time, his hands slid around my waist and came to rest at the small of my back.

Neither of us noticed the flashing camera's around us. We were both consumed by each other, and the thoughts of annoying brothers.

* * *

_Hoped you liked the chapter. Sorry it was so short though. I'll try to make the next few longer._

_Remember to read __**Elevator Music**__._

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and ballroom dancing._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22._


	26. Chapter 26

_Gahhh I know, I`m a horrible person :( But these summatives are CRAXY I tell you, crazy! I promise though, give me until the end of June, and then you'll have me for updates regularly!_

_Exciting isn't it? I love the end of the year._

_Also, thank you to all you wonderful reviewers! I'm glad that my story has such a great fan base. You guys rock._

_Anyways, on with the story!_

_Disclaimer: You know the drill. _

_Happy reading._

* * *

_Sadly the calm didn't stay for long because before I knew it I was being shoved away from Jasper and was being pulled in a different direction. I nearly lost my footing and went crashing to the floor but was stopped by strong hands at my waist. _

_At first I thought I was back with Jasper, but I quickly realized that I wasn't. I looked up slowly and gazed into tawny eyes. I shot a quick look to my left to see Jasper and Rosalie dancing away with grins on their faces. In fact, I realized as I looked around, all of them were grinning. _

_What the hell._

_I caught Edwards' eye over Alice's head as we danced by each other and he raised an eyebrow at me and looked pointedly between the two of us. I narrowed my eyes and turned away._

_God, he was so annoying._

"_Tell me about it," came Alex's voice in my head and I smirked and looked up at him. _

"_Brothers." I thought to him and he looked down at me with his own smirk as he shook his head slightly. _

_Without much notice that I was doing it, my arms slid up over his shoulders and locked behind his neck as we moved gracefully together. At the same time, his hands slid around my waist and came to rest at the small of my back._

_Neither of us noticed the flashing camera's around us. We were both consumed by each other, and the thoughts of annoying brothers. _

Chapter 26

"_...can't be as bad as the time Damen came with me on this date that I had got stuck with after a charity people auction gone wrong. Let's just say that he can be pretty embarrassing."_

His quiet chuckle reverberated in my ear as he lowered his head slightly, bringing his lips frustratingly close to my ear.

I didn't know if he noticed or not, but in the past 10 minutes he's been making our embrace more and more intimate. And I didn't know if he was aware of how it made me feel.

Who was I kidding? He probably did and was doing it only to annoy me.

Idiot.

But of course I couldn't admit how his close proximity to me made me feel antsy out loud so I had to stay in his arms and pretend my indifference. If the beaming smiles from the rest of the family were any indication, I was doing a pretty damn good job of it too.

"_Definitely. You get an A plus."_ Came his patronizing voice in my head.

"_Yay,"_ I thought back dryly. Why me?

"'_Cause you are the chosen. Pun intended. And because you're not afraid of me. The one and only."_

I bit my lip to keep from sighing and dipped my head so that no one would see me roll my eyes. I knew that there was a catch when he had seemingly forgotten about what happened at his house a few weeks prior.

"_Did you really think that I'd forget?"_

"_I could wish,"_

He laughed again and brushed his lips lightly against my jaw. One of the hands that I had draped over his shoulders fisted. Oh how I wish I could just ram my fist in that stupid face of his... and not break my hand.

"_Not much you can do about that kiddo,"_

"_Urg, shut up. And cut that out," _I snapped as his lips drifted across my cheek.

"_Why? Does it make you nervous? Scared?" _I ground my teeth together and looked up into his smirking face with a tight smile.

"_No. Definitely not."_

"_Then what's wrong?" _He asked and brought his lips back down to cruise lazily along my jaw once again.

"_I don't enjoy being assaulted."_ He pulled back slightly and grinned.

Oh. My. Lord...

"_It's not assault if you want it," _he replied and his lips returned to my skin.

"_I didn't say that I wanted it."_

"_You didn't have to." _His lips were now getting uncomfortably close to my lips. _"I can read your mind."_

"_I`m not thinking about _that._"_

"_You are now," _he thought, and dammit he was right. I was definitely thinking about him kissing me now. I was also thinking about how much I _didn't _want him to do it. I wasn't too sure that I'd keep from embarrassing myself if he did.

But then again, the fact that I was so completely against a guy kissing me was already a frustrating blow to my usual indifference when it came to the male gender.

Fuck my life.

He pulled back again to give me a quick smug grin then his head dipped down towards mine. My eyes widened slightly and went pale blue as I stared up into eyes that were laughing at me. His nose brushed against mine and my heartbeat kicked up.

God Arabella, get a grip. It's just a kiss.

Easy to think, but hard to actually pull off. How did I know even before his lips met mine that this wouldn't be 'just a kiss'?

Call it female intuition or some shit, but I wasn't ready for this, wasn't ready for a kiss to mean something. Even as I was thinking it, his lips touched the corner of my mouth and my eyes fluttered closed against my will.

"_You can't do this..." _I commented weakly.

"_Watch me." _My eyes flashed open a second before his lips descended.

And then my bra started to vibrate.

At the exact same time Edward appeared behind Alex and put a warning hand on his shoulder. Alex pulled back from me, startled, and turned to glare at his brother. The music stopped and the dancing couples froze.

And my phone continued to ring and vibrate.

Fuck.

I reached down into the top of my dress to pull out the phone I had put there and had forgotten to take out. I caught Rosalie's smirk at my antics and gave her a quick grin. I looked to Alex and Edward again to see both of them staring at me. When I met Alex's gaze I felt my heart clench as I remembered how close he had been to kissing me.

"Answer the phone," said Edward quietly.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, excuse me. Hello?"

"_He's an ass. Hot as hell, but an ass."_ I opened my mouth, closed it, then looked around the room at 8 amused vampires and a giggling little girl who was soon hushed by her mother.

"Um, I`m just going to take this somewhere else," I said to them then hurried out the door.

"_A?"_

"Yeah, yeah. Give me one second."

I hurried down a marble floored hallway and when I came to the staircase made my way up them. I was now up on what I assumed was the third floor and I was walking down a wide hall with a bunch of doors. The one on the end was open and I didn't think twice before pushing the door open and closing it behind me.

"_Arabella, come _on_."_

"Sorry, sorry. What's up Erica?"

I walked deeper into the huge room and made my way to the full-wall window to look out at the forest that surrounded the house.

"_You tell me, that was pretty intense." _

"I really wish you wouldn't spy on me like that you know."

"Me? _Spying on _you?_ Says the portaler." _

"Oh hush, you know what I mean," I replied with a grin.

"_Well it's not like I`m always doing it. It's not every day where you're overwhelmed enough to let me see through your eyes."_

"Yeah, yeah."

"_Oh baby, you're not still upset that he tried to kiss you, are you? I mean come on, do you blame him?"_

"Too bad you can't hear his thoughts too."

"_What do you mean?"_

"He didn't actually want to kiss me Erica. He was trying to get back at me for what I did before I came home."

"_Oh come on."_

"I`m so serious."

"_I think you're looking for a reason to push him away."_

"Am not. I can hear his thoughts, remember? And besides, I thought you didn't like him."

"_I didn't say that I didn't like him, exactly. I said he was a son of a bitch, but I didn't say that I didn't like him."_

"It's the same thing," I said and laughed.

"_It's not. Nate can be a son of a bitch sometimes, but that doesn't mean I don't like him,"_ she said and I could hear him protest playfully from somewhere in the room.

"That's different, you love Nathan."

"_You're right,"_ She said laughing. _"I do love him. Just like you love Alex."_

"Yeah, but you—wait what? I don't love Alex. What the hell are you saying?" I was studying a picture of Rosalie that was set up on the nightstand by the bed and was concluding that I was in her room and didn't register what Erica said until a moment later.

"_Can't lie to me kid, you like him."_

"I—no I don't."

"_Then why did you get so worked up over a silly little kiss?"_

"Because... because I didn't want him to kiss me."

"_Since when did you not want to kiss a hot guy? It's never mattered to you before."_

"It's... different. His reasons for kissing me were different."

"_Honey didn't you see his face right before he put his lips on yours?"_

"I did, he was smirking."

"_And behind the smirk?"_

"I... I wasn't paying attention."

"_Mmm hmm. Well let me tell you, his reason for wanting to kiss you at that moment was the same reason why Nathan kisses me."_

"You're crazy." I said and sat down on the end of the bed.

"_Normally I'd agree, but not right now. You know I`m right."_

I didn't say anything.

"_What are you afraid of baby?" _She asked quietly and I closed my eyes.

What _am_ I afraid of?

"Him," I whispered. "I`m afraid of him."

"_Why?"_

I sighed and bit my lip.

"Because he's... him. I don't know. I`m not afraid of him, exactly. I`m—"

"_Afraid of how he makes you feel."_ I grimaced at her words.

"You make me sound like some emotionally unstable teenager."

"_Well you _are_ a teenager and you people are always emotional."_

"You people? It's not like you're much older than I am Erica." I said, hoping to ease the conversation away from where it was currently.

"_Stop trying to change the subject."_

Damn. She knows me too well.

"I'm not."

"_Mmm. Course you're not. All I`m saying is that maybe you should you know, see where this leads you."_

"It leads me nowhere."

"_You don't know that."_

"I can take an educated guess. He's not going to want anything to do with me. And so I`m going to save us both some time and save me eventual heartbreak and not associate with him."

"_Do not tell me you're still on that."_

"On what?" I asked even though I knew. I heard her sigh frustratedly from the other end.

"_On _him_. He was a jack ass."_

"He was not."

"_Anyone who breaks up with a girl because of some stupid legend is a jack ass. It's just like you to fall for an idiot the one time you actually opened yourself up to dating."_

"He had every right not to want to be with someone who had an expiration date," I said quietly.

"_Do _not_ say that, do you hear me? Do _not_ justify what he did and do _not _talk like that. It's just a stupid old story."_

"You know as well as I do that this shit is as real as it gets. It isn't some stupid story, it's my life."

"_You're right, your life. And you shouldn't live it guarding your feelings just because the one guy you dated was a complete fuck up. You know, for a girl who is so bad ass, you are a complete wuss when it comes to relationships. And you—oh shut up Nathan, she needs to get it through that dense head of hers."_

There was some rustling on the other end, some cursing and yelling.

"_Dammit Nate, cut that out. I`m talking to her... no wait stop! Fuck, ow. You ass." _Her voice started to fade away and I could barely hear her.

"_Honiahaka? It's me."_

"Yeah, I figured."

"_Listen, about what Erica was saying, she's just trying to look out for you. She just sounds like a bitch doing it."_

I laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I know. I know she wants the best for me, but Alex isn't it. You know? I don't think a guy is what I need."

"_You know, I agree, but only because I think of you as my baby sister and because I'd rather you not be with any guy. Especially not with him." _I sighed and fingered the dark brown bed sheets.

"_And I... fuck. Erica's trying to break down my damn door."_

"It's alright. Go save your door, I have to go."

"_I—damn Erica. Cut that out. Shit, I'll call you later okay?"_

"Yup."

I stared down at the phone in my lap thinking back on the conversation when something caught my eye. I leaned forward to read the writing on the hot pink sheet on the table. It was a homework assignment from my biology class.

But what was Rosalie doing with it? She didn't take biology, and neither did Emmett. In fact, the only one who did was...

"So, you're not afraid of me, right?"

* * *

_Hope you like it._

_Comment and review!_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	27. Chapter 27

_So guess what? I've got one more day of school then SUMMER BREAK! Yessssss, goodbye grade 10 and helloooooo summer. Can't wait till Monday, 11:15am, when I'll be done. So what that means for all of ya'll is that I'll have a lot more time to write and update and make you guys happy :) _

_So just bear with me for another 3 or 4 days, and you'll have more frequent updates, promise._

_And for those of you who also read my Rookie Blue story, _Told You So, _I'll be updating that pretty soon as well. It's about time that I got to work on it before season 2 comes outtt! Can't wait for it, the promo's look really promising._

_And I can't wait for Breaking Dawn Part 1 either! This summer is going to be AMAZING._

_But anyways, on with the story._

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes._

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

"And I... fuck. Erica's trying to break down my damn door."

"_It's alright. Go save your door, I have to go."_

"I—damn Erica. Cut that out. Shit, I'll call you later okay?"

"_Yup."_

_I stared down at the phone in my lap thinking back on the conversation when something caught my eye. I leaned forward to read the writing on the hot pink sheet on the table. It was a homework assignment from my biology class. _

_But what was Rosalie doing with it? She didn't take biology, and neither did Emmett. In fact, the only one who did was..._

"_So, you're not afraid of me, right?"_

Chapter 27

I squeezed my eyes closed and exhaled loudly before turning to the doorway to see Alexander leaning back against the closed door. He crossed his arms over his chest and shot me with a smug grin.

"I should have guessed that you weren't above eavesdropping."

"Who said I was eavesdropping? I was just coming up to my room to find someone else already in here. Now, which do you believe is worse, eavesdropping or breaking and entering?"

Wait, this was his room? But... Rosalie's picture? Dammit.

"I didn't break and enter, the door was open. And I didn't know this was your room."

"Well you see," he said as straightened up and started to walk slowly towards the bed. "I only have your word that my door was open and that you didn't know it was my room you were in."

"Yea well I really don't give a fuck whether you believe me or not." I said and looked away from him.

"Hmm well I would believe you, but you seem to enjoy lying a lot. Like when you told me that you weren't afraid of me."

I rolled my eyes and looked up, only slightly startled when I saw that he was standing right in front of me.

"I can't believe you're still on that. What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked glaring up at him, trying not to show how miffed I was that he heard what I said to Erica.

"Nothing's wrong with me kid, I can't say the same about you however," he said taking a step forward. "Someone hurt you huh?" He asked with a smirk as he brought a hand up to lightly brush over my cheek. I told myself not to give him the satisfaction of a reaction, but my body betrayed me yet again and jerked away from his touch. Just as I expected, his grin only widened as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Well, well. I guess little Aphrodite is really damaged goods." My gaze snapped to him and I pinned him with furious green eyes.

"Don't you talk about damaged goods Alexander Cullen. Don't forget that you aren't the only one who can listen in on private conversations."

I had the pleasure of seeing his eyes narrow. He opened his mouth as if to say something then shut it again, and I heard his teeth click together with the force. His jaw worked as he fumed. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said once he managed to put his cool facade back in place.

"Too late for a cover-up pretty boy, I've already seen everything I need," I said with a grin and stood up with the intention of brushing by him. Obviously he had other ideas because before I had even take a single step I found myself sitting back down on the bed again.

"Ow," I said rubbing a sore spot on my shoulder where I`m pretty sure Alex had put his hand to push me back down. "What's your problem?"

My question went unanswered as he stepped forward again and glared down at me furiously.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"I—"

"You crash land here from who knows where. You nose your way into my family's business. And on top of it all you think you can just fuck with me. You don't know who you're messing with, little human. Stick to playing with your harmless little boys."

He turned to walk away, and I should have let him. I should have let him leave, then left myself. But I didn't. Me being me, I had to have to last word.

"You know what? Who the fuck do you think _you _are? You walk around thinking you're the shit. You could care less about anyone else. You go around stomping on people because you think you can. Well let me tell you something, being a vampire? It doesn't make you more important than anyone else."

Caught up in the heat of my speech, I surged to my feet.

"Human's aren't any less important. So stop acting all high and mighty and looking down your nose at everyone. So yes, Alexander, I do think I can fuck with you, and I do know who I`m messing with, and I could care less. So just—"

I barely had time to curse before I saw a blur of blue shoot towards me. The next thing I knew, I was on my back on the soft bed. I peeled my eyes open and stared wide eyed at the pair of golden ones less than 10 inches away.

Despite the fact that he was this close to me, he wasn't touching me. His hands were planted on either side of my head and his knees were on either side of my thighs. Instinctively I brought my hands up between us and placed them on his chest.

"_...of all the goddamn nerve..." _he thought and I pulled my hands back so I couldn't hear him anymore.

Neither of us said anything, and I was aware of the pounding of my heart which seemed to echo loudly in the large room.

"You think you know me?" he growled softly, the sound breaking the silence. He was staring intently down at me, and something in his eyes gave me an uneasy feeling.

"I—"

"You don't." He said and his head dropped slightly. I`m pretty sure it was unintentional, almost positive, but it had my defences bubbling to the surface and my hands shot up to his chest to hold him away as I tried to sink back into the mattress.

Almost before the action was done I regretted it. I saw something flash in his eyes, and it made me feel like prey being stalked by a lion. I guess that was his intention because he sent me a predatory grin.

"Definitely don't," he said then dipped his head. When I turned my head to the side he let his lips drift over the side of my face in a slow, soft caress. It made my heart thunder.

"Arabella," he said quietly against my skin. "Why do you insist on provoking me?"

"I—I don't. I didn't uh... I didn't do anything," I mumbled, having difficulty making complete sentences come out of my mouth.

"_...so pathetic..." _Came his thought and I squeezed my eyes shut.

God Arabella, get a grip.

"Really? Because when you speak, it usually pisses me off, and I hate being pissed off. And then I have to retaliate by doing something that I don't particularly want to do." His voice was silky smooth, and slightly mocking.

"If—if you don't want to do it... then do—don't."

"Ah, but you see, you don't seem to understand your place. And this seems to be the only way to get to you. So I`m going to have to make a sacrifice." His lips moved to my jaw and then down my neck.

I turned my head forward again. Having my face tilted to one side gave him more access to my neck, and the last thing I wanted was to make this easy for him.

He chuckled against my neck and then I felt something sharp graze my throat. The pressure increased and I squirmed under him.

"_...don't bite her... she isn't worth it..."_

Aw crap, that was his teeth that were against my neck. What would have happened if he bit me? I shuddered slightly and for the first time I really realized how dangerous the guy hovering above of me was.

"And it only takes a bit of confrontation to get you to admit it."

"Let me go Alexander... I don't have time for your silly games." To my credit, my voice didn't break and I no longer stumbled through my words like I did before. He pulled back and looked down and me and I sent him my best 'I`m not fucking with you' look.

It didn't work.

He laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Wow, for a second there it looked like you thought you could actually scare me off. It's going to take a shitload more than that look to get me to listen. And truthfully," he said and brushed his lips across my jaw. "I`m having a lot of fun with this game. Let's play some more."

He pulled back and looked into my eyes then leaned forward, a move that would have brought his lips down on mine, but I turned my head at the last moment and he kissed my cheek instead. I then felt his hand touch the side of my face. He used it to turn my face back to his, and with him holding it, I couldn't turn away.

"Don't be a party pooper." He whispered.

"Don't," I whispered back but my plea fell on deaf ears. I gasped quietly just as his lips descended on mine.

I wished just for once that this guy would suck ass at something, but if his kissing was any indication, he was great at pretty much everything. And by great I meant superb, as much as I hated to admit it.

And despite the fact that I didn't want this in the least, I couldn't resist for long. I mean, I _am_ a straight, 17 year old female, and he _was_ an incredibly hot, straight, 100-and-something-year-old-who-looked-like-an-18-year-old male. In a few seconds I found myself responding to his surprisingly warm lips.

He pulled back about a centimetre and he was breathing almost as hard as I was, which was surprising considering only I had to breathe to survive.

"Damn you," I whispered then reached up to slid my hand into his dark hair. I raised my head press my lips against his again. This time he was the one who hesitated before he gave in and kissed me back with surprising vigour.

The mattress shifted slightly as he moved his legs so that his lower half was resting lightly against mine. The hand that wasn't on my face drifted down my side and slipped behind the small of my back, pressing me against him.

My free hand slid down his muscled chest to wrap around his back, fisting in his shirt. He tilted his head slightly, changing the angle of the kiss. The hand on my face slipped behind my head, pulling it up so that our lips pressed more firmly together.

"_...stop kissing her..."_

His hand tightened on my waist, and it hurt slightly, but I was beyond caring right at the moment.

"Alexander," I murmured when our lips separated for a split second. And then he was kissing me again, and I was kissing him back.

"_... stop... you're hurting her..."_

"_You're not..." _I thought back to him.

"_Oh god... I`m sorry... so sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I swear. I tried, I told you this was a bad idea... Katherine, oh God, don't die..."_

His body jerked once and then I felt nothing. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see him. I levered up on my elbows to look around the room breathlessly.

It was empty.

I stared at the open door.

"_Katherine, oh God, don't die..."_

* * *

_Dun Dun Dun. :O _

_LoL I enjoy writing cliff hangers and adding new twists and turns to my story. Didn't see this one coming, did ya?_

_Ahahaha see you guys next time._

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and eavesdropping._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hey yous :) Summer has officially started! :D yay!_

_So I finally got around to writing this for ya'll. Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: You know how it is._

_Happy reading!._

* * *

"_Alexander," I murmured when our lips separated for a split second. And then he was kissing me again, and I was kissing him back._

"... stop... you're hurting her..."

"You're not..."_ I thought back to him._

"Oh god... I`m sorry... so sorry. I didn't mean to do it, I swear. I tried, I told you this was a bad idea... Katherine, oh God, don't die..."

_His body jerked once and then I felt nothing. I opened my eyes, but I couldn't see him. I levered up on my elbows to look around the room breathlessly. _

_It was empty. _

_I stared at the open door. _

"Katherine, oh God, don't die..."

Chapter 28

The rain started to fall in heavy sheets just as I let my door close behind me. Staring at nothing in particular I dropped my purse and keys on the counter and made my way upstairs. In my room I kicked my heels off in the general direction of my closet then dropped face-first onto my bed.

When my phone vibrated, I distractedly pulled it out from under me and stared at the text from Erica.

_Told you so ;P_

I glared at the screen, contemplating sending a strongly worded text back, but decided in the end that it wasn't worth it. I set my phone face-down on the bed then rested my cheek on my hands and closed my eyes.

And felt his lips on mine.

I shot up on my elbows and looked around my room. The rain was pattering heavily on my window, but other than that, there was no other sounds in the room. With a defeated sigh I dropped back down again.

Then jumped a foot in the air when my phone started to ring. With my heart pounding I answered.

"Hello?" I asked then waited as a scratching sound came from the other end. The seconds ticked by and a low groan sounded and I nearly pissed myself.

I knew I shouldn't have watched the Grudge.

Thunder sounded outside and lightning flashed blindingly bright.

"H-hello?" I repeated and the groaning sound came again.

Oh my god.

I was about to hang up and go hide under my bed covers when:

"_...Congratulations, you have just won a 4 day vacation to Tahiti, from West Jet airlines. Press 1 to claim your vacation and to learn more about this amazing—"_

I cursed then hit the end button and threw my phone somewhere on the ground, hoping that the think carpet would keep it from shattering. I crawled up my bed still in my dress and dropped my head down on a plush pillow.

In seconds I slipped into sleep.

._._._._._.

In the dream I was on my back in long green grass. The sky above was clear and blue, and birds flew about. The sun was shimmering through the tall trees.

In the dream Alexander appeared at my feet, looking as freaking gorgeous as ever. He smiled at me then dropped down to hover over me. He kissed my lips lightly then brushed his lips along my jaw and down my neck.

In the dream the storm clouds suddenly came drifting in out of nowhere and thunder rang out in the clearing. There was a sharp sting at my throat and I realized that Alex had bit me. I was struggling under the pain, but he didn't seem to notice.

"_Alexander, you're hurting me..." _I thought to him, but I got no response.

After a few moments, I started to feel lightheaded.

"Help," I gasped through parched lips, but no one came.

In the dream Shane appeared over Alex's shoulder.

"Shane, help me," I pleaded to him, but he just looked at me with his cool hazel eyes.

It was then that I noticed that he was holding a shiny silver gun in his hands. His eyes followed my gaze then returned to mine to smirk.

"You can't escape death my love," he said, his strong Australian accent reminding me of what attracted me to him in the very beginning.

"I`m sorry I didn't tell you," I said, eyes filling with tears as I started to go numb.

"Didn't you think I had the right to know?" he asked, cocky smile replaced with a furious scowl. "Did you think that I would love you even after you told me?"

The first of the tears started to leak out of my eyes as I nodded miserably. The movement sent pain shooting up my neck because Alex was still biting me.

"Well you were stupid. It's a shame things had to end like this, I kinda wish I'd fucked you first. But oh well."

And in the dream Shane aimed the gun at me and fired. And I screamed and screamed, but no one came.

._._._._._.

I shot up in bed gasping. It was now dark outside, and the rain seemed to have stopped. I looked around my room then down at the dress I still wore.

After my breathing had calmed down, I lay back down again and stared up at the ceiling. I hadn't dreamed about Shane in two years. I squeezed my eyes shut and thought back to the day he had broken up with me, also known as the day I turned 14.

Now that I thought about it, 'broken up' was too light of a term. He didn't 'break up' with me, it was more like he dumped me and tossed me aside like a useless piece of trash.

I rolled to my side and stared out my window at the moon. I met him in December of 2008 at the ski lodge we went to during winter break. He was 3 years older, a 10th grader who happened to go to the high school right next to my middle school.

And as if the prospect of dating an older guy wasn't tempting enough, he was also tall and so damn hot with his curly dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had a swimmers build, long, lean, and wide-shouldered. And to top it all off, he had an Australian accent.

Yea, I was in heaven.

It was the first time that a guy had ever caught and held my attention, and naturally, I wanted to be with him.

Despite the protests and threats from my brothers, we got together that winter. And when school started again in January, he would drop me off at my school in the morning and he'd kiss me, in front of everyone, and tell me that he loved me before he headed off to the high school.

I was smitten.

He was everything any girl could ever want in a first-time boyfriend. He was right out of a romance novel, and I loved him with all that I had.

And I thought that he loved me back.

He sure acted like it. He was with me all the time and he wasn't the kind of boyfriend who'd ditch me for his friends. In fact, he loved showing me off to all his friends, well actually, he loved showing me off period.

I didn't think much of it, and besides, I got a kick out of showing him off too.

But then came his concerns about how my brothers and Erica and Nathan were always hovering around me, that we couldn't get any alone time, just the two of us.

I told him that I was the youngest and only girl of a family of 5 parentless children. He couldn't argue with that, right?

But he did.

He decided to 'talk' with them about how they were being too protective and that they should let me live a little.

Too bad he didn't know that they were so protective of me because they had learned that I was a Chosen only a few months before. But there was no way I was going to tell Shane that, he'd think I was a freak.

And boys like him, hot and popular, didn't date freaks. I knew that he would drop me and move onto the next girl vying for his attentions in a heartbeat.

It was the first time I ever felt that insecurity, so I kept the whole Chosen thing a secret. A couple of months later, he was getting really fed up with my brothers.

He threatened to break up with me if I didn't get them to stop hovering, and that was the last thing I wanted. So I talked to my brothers who told me clearly that they didn't give a flying crap about Shane or what he wanted.

When I went to Erica she told me that I should tell him the truth, and if he really loved me, he'd be okay with it.

I thought about it and decided that I would. I mean, he loved me, he would except me the way I was .

Boy was I wrong.

I told him one afternoon after we had seen a movie. He just looked at me for a moment then started to laugh. He pulled me to him and kissed me hard.

"I love your sense of humour," he had said, smiling.

"I`m not joking," I had told him when he tried to kiss me again.

This time he pulled back and looked intently down at me. I don't know what he saw, but whatever it was, his eyes widened and he took a step back.

"I don't get it." He had said, and I explained it to him again, told him that it was only a stupid story, and that it probably wasn't even real.

But it was too late.

The look on his face told me that he thought I was a freak. No longer did he shoot me that sexy grin.

"Shane," I said and stepped towards him, but he stepped backwards again.

"Don't" he'd said sharply and I'd stopped abruptly at his tone. He turned around and walked away, leaving me alone in the dark park staring after him.

"Shane!" I had called after him, but he didn't look back.

Two days later it was the day before my birthday and Shane was supposed to take me out to dinner. I dressed up in my new dress and waited for him to come by and pick me up.

He never came.

That night I cried myself to sleep and woke up on my birthday with a pounding headache. I didn't want to get out of bed, but I had a party planned for today. Later that day, my party was in full swing, but I wasn't into it.

Shane didn't come.

I cried myself to sleep that night too. The sound of something hitting my window woke me up in the middle of the night. When I looked out, I had seen Shane standing outside my window throwing rocks up at my window.

I smiled my first real smile of that entire day as I raced downstairs, careful not to wake my brothers.

I knew he would come. He wouldn't miss my birthday.

I threw the backdoor open and ran to him and threw my arms around him. I was expecting a hug back, but it never came.

Instead, he gripped my shoulders and pushed me away. I had looked up at him, hurt and confused.

"Where were you today? And yesterday? I waited." I had said and he just looked at me.

"What's wrong Shaney?"

"Listen kid," he had said in a distant, slightly bored tone. "Hate to break it to ya, but this is over."

I stared at him open mouthed.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"You know what I`m talking about."

"But—"

"But nothing. You're a freak, and I can do better. So see-ya."

He turned and walked off into the dark and I remember how my eyes filled with tears.

He had just broken up with me. I loved him so much, but he just threw me away. I remember sinking to the ground as my sobs started to shake my body.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably just a few minutes, the porch lights went on and a half asleep Damen came out the backdoor. When he saw me he had rushed forward and pulled me into his arms, rocking me.

In a short while all of them were kneeling around me, and Erica and Nathan had shown up as well. They cursed him, threatened him, and damned him to hell, but none of it would fix my broken heart.

And despite the fact that I know that I've gotten past that particular hurdle in my life, I still couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I tried to fall asleep once again.

._._._._._.

* * *

_There it is :) A bit of background and a bit of nonsense :P lol_

_hope you liked the chapter._

_comment and review!_

_peace, love, and australian accents ;)_

_xoxo thedarkangel22_


	29. Chapter 29

_Heyyyyyyyy there *nervous laugh* Miss me? Heh..._

_So obviously I can't apologize enough for not updating, especially after say that I would in my one-shot __**Aphrodite's Jealousy **__(which you should read if you haven't done so already). _

_But as my lovely friend so graciously let ya'll know, I do have co-op and am working long ass hours and I`m usually beat by the time I get home after my one and a half hour bus ride. And my weekends consist of making up all the sleep I've been losing during the week._

_I promise you (for reals this time) that in another, oh, two weeks, you'll get more frequent updates seeing as how co-op ends on the 12__th__. So bear with my till then my loyal readers!_

_So without further ado, here's the long anticipated chapter 29! It's short, but it's something, right? lol_

_Disclaimer: I don't own this shizz. Well, the Twilight aspect of it that is. The Romano men and Alexander are mine, MINE I TELL YOU! oh and Arabella too... he he :) _

_Happy reading._

* * *

"_But nothing. You're a freak, and I can do better. So see-ya."_

_He turned and walked off into the dark and I remember how my eyes filled with tears._

_He had just broken up with me. I loved him so much, but he just threw me away. I remember sinking to the ground as my sobs started to shake my body._

_After what seemed like an eternity, but was probably just a few minutes, the porch lights went on and a half asleep Damen came out the backdoor. When he saw me he had rushed forward and pulled me into his arms, rocking me._

_In a short while all of them were kneeling around me, and Erica and Nathan had shown up as well. They cursed him, threatened him, and damned him to hell, but none of it would fix my broken heart._

_And despite the fact that I know that I've gotten past that particular hurdle in my life, I still couldn't help the tears that fell from my eyes as I tried to fall asleep once again. _

**Chapter 29**

The rain was falling heavily when I woke up Monday morning, and it only added to my crappy mood. That evening at the Ash House was still bothering me.

No.

That evening with Alexander was still bothering me.

Him and his mood swings and jerk-like tendencies. But I couldn't help but remember the images of him Nessie had shown me, or the way he looked at her when she jumped into his arms.

Not to mention the way he sounded when we were in his room.

"_Katherine, oh God, don't die." _

He sounded so young, so afraid. I swallowed and looked out the window as lightning flashed and thunder sounded.

Then there was that.

Who was this Katherine, and what happened between her and Alexander?

Not that I cared... I just wanted to know why he thought of her while he was kissing me...

On second thought, I don't want the answer to _that_ question.

But I have to admit that I am pretty damn curious, the Romano curse, and want to know more about her. Obviously asking Alexander was out of the question. Way out of the question. Especially when he thinks that I know already, which I obviously don't. I was simply throwing a line, and obviously snagged something.

Total fluke.

Knowing that he was hurt in the past made me realize two things; that he loved her enough to still be thinking about it, and that it was significant enough that it made him an 'I don't give a fuck' player.

Which only made me want to know about her more.

I sighed and jumped down from the kitchen counter to throw out my half eaten granola bar. A quick look at the clock had me cursing and racing out the door. Only when I was sitting in my Mercedes, dripping on the leather seat did I realize that I forgot my umbrella.

"Fuck it," I grumbled and sped out of the drive. I was going to be late.

. _._._._._.

I just stepped into the school when the bell rang. I pushed my dripping wet bangs out of my eyes and made my way to my locker.

Getting my books, I slammed my locker shut and turned around to see a man holding a mop standing behind me. Obviously he was a janitor, but I didn't recognize him like I knew the other two, Paul, and Consuela. This one was much younger than the other two who were well over 40.

And this one was staring and my chest.

I not so subtly shitted my books to block his view. It was only then that he brought his brown eyes up to my wary pale green ones. He blushed beet red and shifted and looked pointedly at my feet. When I looked down, I realized that I was leaving a puddle.

Ah, I see.

"Crap, I'm sorry. Here let me get that," I said and held my hand out for the mop. I always hated the concept of having people clean up after me. My mess, I clean. Not all rich people are stuck up and high and mighty you know.

The man turned even redder.

"No, no. I, uh... I got it," he said in a surprisingly deep voice.

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm. You'd better get to class." I didn't argue because I had to get to class. I've been late to English too many times now.

I hurried down the hall and ignored the few lingering guys who stared at me as I walked by. What was weird was that they were all staring at my chest, which was interesting because I wasn't overly endowed like some of the other girls that went here. I shot one guy a look as he openly gawked at my slightly over average 36B chest. You would think that I was sporting DD's or something with the way these guys were watching me.

I was greeted by the same attention when I walked into class. Even Mr. U looked at my chest for a split second before looking away with a pink tinge appearing on his face.

"Sorry I'm late."

"It's alright. Have a seat," he said, staring pointedly at the chalk board. I looked at his back for a moment before I turned to walk down the aisles to the back of the room where Alice was sitting.

Alone.

Where was Alexander?

I was still wondering when I heard a girl whisper something to someone else as I walked by.

"Wow, what a hoe."

I met Alice's gaze at the back of the room and she too looked down at my shirt before meeting my eyes again with a knowing smile.

What the hell?

Annoyed now, I portaled out so that I could see myself, and see just what was wrong.

Oh.

I barely heard the murmurs over the fact that my eyes turned silver as I saw exactly why guys have been staring at me all morning.

My t-shirt was wet. Correction, my thin _white_ t-shirt was _soaking_ wet. And see-through. So my lacy hot pink and black bra was on exhibition to the world.

Great.

I came out of the portal and realized that I was about two steps away from walking into the back wall. With a scowl I slid into my seat. Almost immediately Alice leaned over.

"I like your bra," she whispered with a grin and I glared at her.

"Thank you Alice," I said tightly and face forward again. Alice giggled quietly and so I threw my eraser at her, which she caught and tossed back onto my deck.

"Don't worry Arabella, if you don't dry up by the time class is over, we can go find Rose. She probably has something for you to wear to hide your... pretty bra..." she said trying not to laugh too loudly.

I sent her a murderous look.

I'm having vampire soup for lunch today.

._._._._._.

I walked to my car silently with the Cullen's walking just behind me. They were all, excluding Alice and Emmett, pretty quiet all day.

Alexander wasn't at school today.

I sighed and unlocked my car then turned, unzipping the sweater Rosalie silently loaned to me after English that morning. I held it out to her silently and she took it without looking me in the eye. The silence was getting really uncomfortable, and I hated it.

"Rose," I said and she tilted her head in my direction, still not meeting my eyes.

"Can I talk to you?" I could see her hesitate then look over at Emmett who looked between the two of us.

"I can take your car home babe," he said, effectively giving her no way out without being straight out rude. She hesitated another moment before nodding.

"Kay," she said tersely and walked over to the passenger side of my car.

I tapped two fingers to my temple in silent goodbye to the other Cullen's then got in the drivers seat and pulled out of the parking lot.

The drive to my house was quiet.

I didn't say anything.

She didn't say anything.

I spent the time trying to figure out what I could have done to make her, or the other Cullen's, upset.

I came up blank.

The last time I saw them was during Edward and Isabella's welcome home party. And I didn't even stay there that long. And while I was there, the only thing that happened was—

"Arabella." Rosalie's pale arm shot out to grab the steering wheel and turn it sharply to the right, almost running us off the road and into a tree.

"What the—" it was then that a loud thud sounded right beside us. I looked out the window to see an enormous tree branch laying on the ground where my car was just a few seconds ago. I looked over at Rosalie to see her looking wide-eyed at the branch then at me.

"How the hell did that—"

"Don't ask," I said and started to drive off. "These things happen to me all the time," I said referring to my life as a Chosen.

"Then it's a miracle you're alive right now," she said with a slight smile. Little did she know that she was right.

"Yea," I said and we lapsed back into silence until we got to my house.

Once we were inside, she sat down on one of the couches and watched me as I dropped onto another. For a moment I didn't say anything.

"Well?" she asked. I bit my lip and looked over at her, not sure what to say since bringing her here was a spur of the moment idea.

"Who's Katherine?" I blurted out then mentally scolded myself. Way to sound like a jealous girlfriend.

Rosalie's head snapped to me when I asked the question and the surprise on her face quickly changed to anger.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked tersely.

"I just..." I took a deep breath. "Alexander kissed me then started thinking about this Katherine chick so I was wondering if she was like an ex-girlfriend or something. Not that I care..." I added quickly and looked away as my eyes turned sea green in embarrassment.

"I think I have the right to know who a guy was thinking of when he was kissing me."

Rosalie was so quiet for so long that I wondered if she heard me at all. I looked up to see her watching me with an unreadable expression on her face. Finally she sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were wary as they watched me.

"Katherine is Alexander's fiancée."

* * *

_Ahhahahahahhaha and the surprises keep coming :P lol_

_Yea I know, I'm an ass :P but ya'll still love me (I hope)_

_Check out __**Aphrodite's Jealousy**__ pretty pleaseeeeeee with cherries on top :D_

_Comment and review people :)_

_Peace, love, and rain._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	30. Chapter 30

_Heyyyyyy :)_

_Thank you to those of you who went and read __**Aphrodite's Jealousy**__. Really appreciated it :D_

_Anyways, after the bomb I dropped on ya'll at the end of the last chapter, I guess it's safe to say that you've all been anticipating this update. And to those who wanna skin my sorry ass for giving Alex a fiancée... Well let's just say that you'll like me again after this chapter :P_

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes._

_Onward with the story!_

* * *

"_Who's Katherine?" I blurted out then mentally scolded myself. Way to sound like a jealous girlfriend. _

_Rosalie's head snapped to me when I asked the question and the surprise on her face quickly changed to anger._

"_Why do you need to know?" she asked tersely. _

"_I just..." I took a deep breath. "Alexander kissed me then started thinking about this Katherine chick so I was wondering if she was like an ex-girlfriend or something. Not that I care..." I added quickly and looked away as my eyes turned sea green in embarrassment. _

"_I think I have the right to know who a guy was thinking of when he was kissing me."_

_Rosalie was so quiet for so long that I wondered if she heard me at all. I looked up to see her watching me with an unreadable expression on her face. Finally she sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were wary as they watched me. _

"_Katherine is Alexander's fiancée."_

Chapter 30

I opened my mouth to say something then closed it, repeating this a few times. Finally, I managed to find my voice and again, blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Fiancée?" I said in a strangely high pitched voice then cleared my throat and looked away from Rosalie's intent gaze.

"Mmm," she murmured and out of the corner of my eye I could see that she was still looking at me with that odd expression on her face which looked both inquisitive and smug.

"But um," I started then stopped, absently rubbing my chest because of this weird tingly feeling that was starting there. "Fiancée?" I repeated.

"Last time I checked," she said with a nod and that peculiar expression. "But then again, that was almost 50 years ago, so..."

I turned my head to her slowly, blinked twice, and stared at her so hard that my left eye began to twitch. What kind of a twisted game was she playing with me here? Katherine was his fiancée, but that was 50 years ago? And they've never heard from her since?

God my head hurt.

"Rose," I said and leaned my elbows on my knees and rubbed my temples. "Please."

She stared at me for a moment longer before she sighed and sank back into the couch. Her mood went from pissed off and smug to quiet and depressed so quickly that I wondered if vampire's could PMS.

"They met in 1962," she started and I looked up to see her looking absently out a window with a solemn expression on her face.

"If he was alive, he would have been 21 that year, but he was turned a couple of years before when he was 17. He was part of the Italian army," she said and went silent for a moment before she took a deep breath and continued.

"We were in Switzerland at the time. The house we were living in was one we bought from a man named Eugene, and he died within a few months of us moving there. One day, a human girl showed up at our front step and demanded for us to move out immediately. Turns out, that old Eugene didn't change his will so that the house was out of it. Apparently the house was supposed to be left to her should her father pass."

"Esme, being the soft hearted woman that she is, felt bad for the girl who had just lost her father and agreed to give her back the house. For free. Naturally," she said with an eye roll. "Well anyway, turns out a snow storm had blown in that night, and Esme, again with her oh so compassionate ways, told her that she could stay over until the storm passed. And, after eyeing all the men, she agreed instantly."

The thunder cracked outside and I watched with interest at the bitter look on her face.

"You seem to like her a lot," I commented dryly and saw her smirk.

"Oh I loved that girl to _bits_," she said with a predatory look. "I just loved her overly bleached blonde hair, humongous tits, and voice that rivalled the pitch of a dog whistle," she finished with another eye roll.

"Well if that's your type, I guess you don't like me all that much, eh?" I commented though I wasn't completely sure if I was really talking about _her_ taste in women as opposed to someone else's...

Rosalie seemed to catch onto it too because she suddenly fixed me with a scrutinizing look, forcing me to clear my throat and look away.

"If I were a guy," she said slowly, "I would pick you over Katherine. But that's just me. You should probably ask for... an actual guys' opinion." At that my eyes snapped to her and she gave me a knowing look. Though my heart was thudding in my chest, I schooled my features into careful blankness.

"Mmhmm. So what happened after that?" I asked changing the subject. She watched me for a moment as something passed over her face, then turned back to the window, shoulders slightly hunching. After a moment of silence she continued.

"Long story short, they hooked up and a month later they were engaged, though to this day I'm still not sure on who proposed to whom."

"Did he love her?" I asked and then bit my tongue, literally. Why the hell was I asking all these stupid questions? This brought a whole new meaning to 'leaping before you look'. But the question was out there, and I couldn't take it back.

When I was met with Rosalie's silence I wanted to beat my head against a wall, but stared at a spot over her shoulder instead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her face twitch and I swear she just grinned.

"He—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence because her eyes shot to the door two seconds before it slammed open, and there stood a really wet, really pissed off Alexander. I jumped about a foot in the air then looked at looked away, aware that my face was burning and my eyes were sea green.

That should teach me for not locking my door.

"Hey there sweetie," Rose said easily. "Close the door, you're bringing in the rain." After just standing at the door for a moment, he stepped in and had the door slamming shut. If he kept that up I would need to buy a new door.

I suddenly felt his glare bore into the side of my face and I cleared my throat again before occupying myself with the floral design on the sleeves of the long-sleeved off the shoulder shirt I'd changed into earlier.

No one said anything.

The only sound came from, the rain and thunder outside.

And from the thumping of my heart.

I peeked up through my lashes to see Alex glaring intensely at Rose, getting more and more murderous by the second, if that was possible. With his eyes safely locked on her, I left myself think about what was really bothering me; how good was vampire hearing?

The thought of him possibly hearing my last question had my face flaming again. Urg, what was wrong with me? All this stupid ass blushing and all these stupid ass questions, and this stupid ass fluttery feeling in my stomach.

I think I'm sick.

Or maybe I'm just PMSing.

Either way, I didn't like it.

"Whatcha doing here love?" I heard and looked up. Good question. His face changed instantly as he rocked back on his heels looking like a petulant child. I almost smirked at that but he sent me a quick frosty look.

Oh-kay then.

"Well?" asked Rosalie again, crossing her arms across her chest with a smile on her face as she regarded her brother. I saw his lips move after a moment, but I didn't hear what he said. Rosalie obviously did because she started to laugh. She turned her amused eyes to me and I sent her a questioning look.

"My dear brother was blackmailed into coming here," she said still grinning as Alexander sulked.

"By who?" I asked and he glared at me.

Again.

Maybe I wasn't the only one who was PMSing.

"By Nessie."

"Edward and Bella's daughter?"

"The one and only."

The thought of that sweet little girl blackmailing a self proclaimed badass like Alexander was very amusing. I wonder what leverage she had over him.

Suddenly Rosalie stood up.

"Well I'll see you around Arabella," she said as she moved towards the door. With a protest I shot to my feet, nearly tripping over the wide bottoms of my yoga pants. Alexander seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he was now standing in front of her, blocking her way to the door.

"We need to talk," he growled through clenched teeth. I had no doubt that it was going to be about what we were talking about before he came in.

"Okay. We can do that when you come home."

"Rosalie," he warned, clearly one step away from snapping. Rosalie only smiled before stepping around him.

"Careful Alex, one wrong move and I'll tell Nessie." She sent me a wink and a smirk and was out the door and all Alexander did was scowl at the spot where she used to be.

Huh.

Nessie must have some serious dirt on this guy.

His golden eyes snapped to me and I returned his look and cocked an eyebrow as we regarded each other in silence. Still watching him I crossed my arms and propped one knee up on the couch, well aware that the pose would make my top drop further off my shoulders and make my backside look perky. Why I felt the need to display my assets, I don't really know, but I was smirking nonetheless when his eyes drifted along my body.

He suddenly furrowed his brow and tilted his head in the direction of my front door, focusing intently on something. I watched him curiously, then warily as he rolled his eyes and took a step towards me. What happened at the party was still fresh on my mind, so it made me a bit leery to have him too close, though I wouldn't let him onto that fact.

He dropped down on the couch, jostling me so that my leg dropped. I looked down at him with narrowed eyes as he looked at the door, jaw clenched so tightly that I could see the tendons pop out against his marble skin.

"Didn't anyone teach you any manners?" I asked tersely, resorting to anger to try and dissipate this uncomfortable feeling. "A door is there for you to knock on. You didn't take to well to my walking into your room without your goddamn permission, and your door was _open_." I snapped then looked heavenward. There I go again saying something stupid without thinking of the consequences of my words.

I think I may as well sew my lips shut before I said something else. So much for being smooth and nonchalant.

I saw something flash in his eyes, and continued to glare at him.

"Don't you talk about manners, _kid,_ when you go around nosing in other peoples' personal business," he snapped referring to mine and Rosalie's conversation earlier. It took sheer will power not to turn beet red and look away.

"Yea? Well you can't really blame me for—" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Alexander interrupted with a curse and a glare at the door.

"Oh for fucks sake," he growled.

"What are you—"

An icy hand wrapped around my right arm and tugged sharply sending me off balance and tumbling down into the couch.

And right into his lap.

Startled more than I cared to let on, I sat there, straddling his lap with my hands instinctively resting on his shoulders. He slid his hips forward, creating space between his lower back and the back of the couch so that he could pull me in, pressing us pelvis to pelvis.

A spark flew between us and sizzled as I glared down at him. He glared right back but looked somewhat uncomfortable with our current positions.

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off again.

"_Just shut up."_ He thought to me and I ground my teeth together and shifted in his lap making him expel a deep breath and look away. _"And stop moving..."_ he added tersely and I had the strangest feeling that if he could blush, he would be right now.

I was about to say something else when I felt his body tense under mine. He drifted one hand up to the middle of my back and pulled me closer to him. He turned his head to face me, and we were so close that his hair brushed my chin as he did so. He tilted his head so that his lips were hovering over the skin of my neck and I sucked in a breath, remembering the dream from before. His movements stilled for a moment and I realized that he saw the dream just now.

Before I could stress about it however he spoke, his lips brushing against the hollow between my collarbones, giving me goose bumps.

"Wouldn't do that if I were you, mutt," he said quietly.

"_Mutt?"_ I thought to him and absently ran my thumb up and down along the back of his neck as he caressed the skin exposed between my pants and shirt at the small of my back with cool fingers.

When he didn't answer my question, I bristled at the fact that I was being ignored.

"_What—"_

"_Shut. Up."_ With that he tilted his head up and I automatically tilted mine down so that we our foreheads were almost touching. His large tawny eyes stared up into my dark blue ones, and goddamnit, there was that stupid fluttery feeling again. I saw something pass over his face. He went from looking annoyed to something else. Something closer to the way I would expect my own expression looked.

Maybe he felt that weird fluttery feeling to? I didn't notice, but at that his eyes turned darker.

Probably not, I concluded as images of a cute perky and overly endowed girl drifted through my mind, and this time I couldn't miss the glare on his face. He gripped my waist hard with one hand while the other continued its lazy caress, and I winced at the pain.

"Ow—" I started to say but Alexander tipped up his chin to touch his lips lightly, very lightly, to mine. I immediately jerked away, remembering Saturday, but his hand gripped the back of my neck as he brought my face closer to his. Biting my bottom my lip I shifted in his lap and watched with slight amusement as he tensed and closed his eyes.

"_Dammit, focus Alexander..." _I heard him think to himself and a smirk curved my lips.

"_Problems?"_ I asked him with an innocent smile shifting slightly again, my grin growing wider as he drew in a sharp breath. Even as my eyes turned bright green with amusement, his own turned icy. Without a warning, he pressed his lips to mine, hard, and in a matter of seconds, I was kissing him back. Hard.

I leaned forward so my chest rested against his as one of his hands drifted lower to put firm pressure on my bottom while the other drifted along my spine. He made a low humming sound in the back of his throat as I brought one hand up to his hair, the other still gripping his shoulder.

Alexander's thoughts were jumbled, as I expect mine were as well, but one image that I did see was one of a dark haired couple rolling around across the floor. My floor. Naked.

With a soft gasp I forced my head back, breaking the kiss, and this time he let me. With my breath coming out in soft pants I looked down at him to see him breathing hard as well. He shifted uncomfortably beneath me, tipped his head back so that it rested on the couch, and closed his eyes.

The only sounds in the room were our ragged breathing, and the erratic thudding of my heart. Suddenly he opened his eyes, shades darker now, and looked at me with a guarded expression. I knew he wanted nothing more than to dump me off his lap, and leave but... he was still here... And he was still holding me, as I was holding him.

Maybe he...

"Alex," I whispered, the sound seeming to echo in my empty house.

"Arabella," he murmured back, so quiet that I almost didn't hear him, as he softly drifted a hand over the side of my face.

When the door slammed open for the second time in less than 30 minutes, both of us were caught off guard and while he simply tensed, I nearly flew right off his lap. I turned my head to the side, and looked at the two men standing at the door. Tightening my fingers on Alexander's shoulders, I tried to put up a calm exterior but found that my nerves were too jangled to do so. Seeming to understand my predicament, or maybe without knowing he did it at all, he wrapped his arms tightly, protectively, around me.

The men at the door stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"_Breathe."_ I heard him whisper in my head, but found it hard to do so.

"_I'm trying."_

"Maybe you should give these mutts a lesson on manners baby," he said out loud as he kissed right below my ear, not even bothering to look at the men at the door. I however, didn't have that much willpower so I stared.

Atian.

* * *

_And there you have it, chapter 30._

_Now, in this chapter I wrote a bit that edges quite close to being rated M. At the moment, the rating of my story is still T, but I've been thinking about making it M :/ I won't be writing anything hardcore or very detailed of course, but still. _

_I'm not too sure about what to do, and I didn't plan to write that part about Alexander's thought being M rated. I was just thinking logically. I mean, you can't have an attractive girl sitting groin to groin with an attractive guy and not have one of them have perverse thoughts. It's almost impossible not to, and I would like to consider myself a good writer, so I can't go and muck up what I know they would obviously feel. _

_Sooooooooooooooooooooooo, please, please help me out and tell me what I should do. Should I change the rating to M or should I keep it rated T and from now on try and avoid these possibly M rated scenes? _

_HELP! Lol_

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and doors._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	31. Chapter 31

_So guess what? Co-op is finally OVERRRRRRR! Yay._

_What that means is that I'll have more time to write for ya'll. _

_Anyways, I still having decided on the rating for this story, I'm still contemplating on whether it should stay rated as T or if it should be changed to M. But I guess we'll just have to see how it goes. _

_Disclaimer: You know how it is._

* * *

_Tightening my fingers on Alexander's shoulders, I tried to put up a calm exterior but found that my nerves were too jangled to do so. Seeming to understand my predicament, or maybe without knowing he did it at all, he wrapped his arms tightly, protectively, around me. _

_The men at the door stepped in and closed the door behind them. _

"Breathe._" I heard him whisper in my head, but found it hard to do so._

"I'm trying._"_

"_Maybe you should give these mutts a lesson on manners baby," he said out loud as he kissed right below my ear, not even bothering to look at the men at the door. I however, didn't have that much willpower so I stared. _

_Atian. _

Chapter 31

"Umm," I murmured and tried to sit up in Alex's lap, but his arms tightened around me.

"_For fucks sake, play along will you." _Alexander's voice in my head was annoyed and curt. Without thinking about it, I immediately complied, relaxing against him.

"Well hello gorgeous," Atian drawled with a grin as he swaggered over to a couch across from us.

"I always knew you were gay mutt," said Alex against my neck, sounding amused, purposely baiting him. Atian however didn't say anything to him and kept on staring at me, as I could see from the corner of my eye because of the way my couches were positioned.

"I can't help but wonder why a goddess like you would want a leech like Alexander Cullen," he said and I turned my head toward him. He was sitting comfortably with his friend standing by him.

"Someone like you probably won't ever figure it out," I said and tipped my head slightly so that Alexander's hair brushed my cheek.

"If you like power," he continued as if he hadn't heard me, "he still isn't the better choice considering that my dad is royalty amongst the wolves. That makes me the king of the wolves," he said with a wink and I smirked.

"Technically, that would make you the prince, not the king." When his friend snorted Atian looked up to fix him with a glare which wiped away the grin on his face.

"And," I said and waited for Atian to bring his eyes back to me, "I wouldn't pick a guy who uses his fathers' status to try and impress me over someone who exudes it by simply stepping into the room."

The hand that was rubbing absently along my back stilled and his mind went carefully blank. I pulled back slightly, met his eyes and smiled softly and drifted the pad of my thumb along his bottom lip.

I turned back to look at Atian who was glowering at us now and didn't bother to hide my smirk.

"Now, I don't think that you broke into my house to try and win me over. So wanna tell us why you're here then get the hell out?" I asked sweetly and shifted. When Alex drew in a sharp breath I stilled immediately, my eyes darting to his.

Oopse.

"_Yea, oopse is right," _he growled in my head.

When the sofa shifted beneath us, we both looked over simultaneously to see that Atian had settled himself in the corner of the three-seater that we were on. A low warning sound rumbled in Alex's throat and I idly rubbed a hand over his chest until he stopped. The last thing I needed was the two of them getting in a fight on my living room floor.

Though Alexander had settled, I found that I kept on rubbing small circles on his chest until I realized what I was doing. I breathed in deeply through my nose and forced myself not to jerk back my hand like I wanted to.

I shot a look up at him through my eyelashes, biting my lower lip to see him staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Ya see," said Atian and I slowly broke my gaze and turned to look at him. "Ever since that day in the clearing, let's just say that I've taken an... interest in you. So naturally I had our people look you up."

"You did what now?" I asked bewildered, and for a moment I lost my cool. There was a whole lot of shit about me that I didn't need Atian knowing.

That I didn't need _anyone_ knowing.

As I stared wide-eyed at him, he only sent me a cocky smirk, knowing that he finally managed to get a rise out of me. Soon the anger bubbled up, pushing past the fear. _No one_ had the right to fucking 'look me up' and I was going to let the bastard know that.

Just as I opened my mouth Alexander squeezed my calf, hard enough to leave a bruise and I ground my teeth together to keep from wincing outwardly. Once he was sure that I wouldn't say anything, he released his firm grip on my calf and slid his hand up the wide bottom of my pants to rub lightly over the spot, saving me the trouble of having to go get some ice.

The motion was soothing and oddly sweet, and I almost forgot that I was pissed at him.

Almost.

"I got my dad—erm, I mean _I_ got some of the boys to do some background work on you," he said looking mighty pleased with himself. "And they snagged on something very interesting, miss Arabella Phoenix Romano."

About a dozen different things popped into my head, and that wasn't helping because I had to focus really hard to keep any sort of expression off my face.

"You were a very accident prone kid, weren't you?" he asked and I swallowed audibly.

"_What the..." _I heard Alexander's confused voice in my head, but I couldn't bring myself to explain. I cleared my throat and thought of something to say.

"Yea, well I was a very active child," I said and gestured with my chin towards the far end of the large living room where numerous rows of shelves carried trophies, medals, ribbons, plaques, and pictures. Why my brothers thought I should have some of them was beyond me, but I have to admit that many of them reminded me of very fond memories and helped me settle.

Atian looked over and I watched smugly as his eyes widened slightly.

"Holy shit," I heard the other wolf murmur.

"I can tell," said Atian, but my victory was short lived.

"But you see, some of these injuries didn't seem very sport-induced to me. And I find it really hard to believe that a creature as divine as you can be that clumsy. A bit more digging and guess what else we found out?"

I was afraid that my voice would crack if I said anything, so I just quirked my eyebrows.

"You never told me that you were tight with old man Lupota and his pack," he said and grinned slowly at me and I cursed myself for hoping for even a moment that he wouldn't come across that little connection.

"So?" I asked testily.

"So, we have some of our people within the other neighbouring packs to ensure loyalty to us at all time. Our connection in Lupota's pack gave us some very interesting information about you."

I felt my heartbeat kick up slightly and didn't have to look down to see that Alexander was very confused despite the fact that he could read Atian's mind.

"You're a Chosen," he stated with a wide grin.

._._._._._.

"I—" After a slight hesitation I began to say something when my ringing cell cut me off.

Saved by the cell phone.

I hurriedly got out of a still confused Alexander's lap and looked around the room trying to remember where I put my phone.

"Under the cushion of the loveseat," said Alex absently and I looked at him over my shoulder before rushing to the loveseat. I leaned over, noting and dismissing the way the gazes of the three men in the room dropped to my backside, and recovered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Tell him he better lay the fuck off," snapped Erica hoarsely from the other end, and a look at the other occupants of the room told me that they could hear my phone conversation perfectly fine.

"Ah, the Guardian," said Atian with a smirk and I heard Erica growl through the phone. "You still with that excuse for a wolf Nathan, love?" he said, clearly speaking to Erica.

"That's it," she said angrily but ruined the effect with a sneeze, "I'm coming over there."

"No," I said calmly. "You're not."

"Like hell I'm not!" she exploded and I winced.

"You're obviously sick, E. I can handle this."

I know, I know. A sick werewolf, what a joke right? Well Erica gets colds all the time. And while I'm no supernatural doctor, I am perfectly aware that that isn't normal.

"But—" she broke off and gave another almighty sneeze.

"But nothing. I'll deal with this little..." I drifted off and shot Atian a look, "issue myself. It's fine really."

"But—"

"Go get some sleep, drink some soup, get off your feet. Relax."

"But—"

"I'm hanging up on you E," I stated calmly while she cursed.

"Don't you dare—"

I stared down at the phone in my hands then looked up at Atian and Alexander who were both watching me though Atian was smirking and Alex was most definitely not.

"I've known Nathan for a long, long time, both of us being the son's of pack leaders. Don't like the son of a bitch, but I do like his taste in women," he said with a wink and I glared at him but he continued to speak without reacting to it.

"Little did I know that pretty little Erica was a Guardian. _Your_ Guardian nonetheless." I caught the look on Alexander's face from the corner of my eye and unfortunately, so did Atian.

"Oh this is rich," he said, his face lighting up with wicked glee as he looked at Alex. "She didn't tell you."

"I didn't see the need to," I said smoothly and took a step toward Alex but hesitated for a moment. Meeting his eyes, I continued to him and dropped down beside him. I curled into his side and took his hand in mine.

"You didn't feel the need to tell your boyfriend that you aren't going to live past your 20th birthday?" he asked and I don't know if it was just me, but I swore I felt Alex tense up slightly.

"_What the fuck is this idiot going on about?"_ he asked.

"_I—he... he's telling the truth...ish" _I replied ominously.

"_What—"_

"Well my chances of doing so are looking pretty good considering none of the others had a werewolf Guardian or a vampire boyfriend. I have both."

"Ah, so you're relying on the pretty she-wolf and this leech to keep you alive for what, a few more years than the last? I've done my research sweetheart, no one escapes the fate of the Chosen."

I expelled a deep breath and unconsciously gripped Alexander's hand tighter. I was so intently focused on Atian that I didn't notice Alex's gaze on me or the way his hand reassuringly squeezed mine back.

"Well then I'm just going to have to live my life to its fullest until I can't dodge my fate anymore, aren't I?" I said offhandedly and watched Atian's brow furrow slightly, and I understood the look perfectly seeing as how I've come across it a few times before.

How could I talk about my death so casually?

Well I happened to be one of the few who accepted my fate as it was. Sure, it would be amazing if one day someone told me that I wasn't actually a Chosen. It would be amazing if I could live to see my brothers get married and see my nieces and nephews. It would be amazing if I could maybe find that same happiness someday... maybe.

But...

Things are like this for a reason. I'm a huge believer in fate, so if it is in my fate to die before my life really started, then... that's what's going to happen. And no amount of denial or tears on my part is going to change that, despite the fact that I would do anything to change it. Since I could do nothing of the sort, I had no choice but to accept the curse and deal with it.

This time when Alexander squeezed my hand I felt it.

I realized that he probably heard my thoughts and raised my pale blue eyes to his tawny ones. Though his mind remained carefully blank to me, his eyes didn't. And even though I couldn't decipher one emotion from another when it came to Alexander, the one in his eyes was clear enough. Or so I thought.

Riding on instinct rather than reason I tipped my head forward and pressed my lips against his cool ones. When he didn't respond, I felt uncharacteristically foolish, but before I could move away his free hand snaked behind my head, dislodging my messy bun and causing my hair to cascade down my back.

I opened my eyes slightly and was startled to see the gold of his eyes less than an inch away. I opened my mouth to say something but he obviously had other plans because his lips came down on mine.

I shuffled in closer to him as he untwined our fingers and put that arm around my waist, pulling me tightly to him. I brought a hand up to the side of his face as the other rubbed along his chest. When he brought the hand in my hair down to caress my jaw as his lips moved softly against mine, I knew I was screwed.

In fact, we were both pretty screwed considering that this had nothing to do with putting on a show for Atian and his friend.

For the first time in forever, I felt... I don't know... it was hard to explain. All I knew was that I've never felt this way before, not even with Shane, and I've read enough romance novels to know that I was in deep shit.

I knew, from the afore mentioned romance novels, that when you got tingly from a hot and heavy kiss, you were attracted and horny. But when you get tingly from a soft and sweet kiss? Sister, you are sunk.

And I still didn't know how I felt about being sunk, that is if I _was_ actually sunk. I mean, I could be wrong about all of this and maybe I was tingly because I was going numb from Alexander's ice like body temperature.

But somehow I knew that that was total bullshit.

Up until this point, neither of us paid any mind to the other two occupants of the room. But that changed with one smugly uttered sentence.

"I know how to lift the curse."

* * *

_Lol I just can't stop with these cliff-hangers :P_

_I know, I know, I'm cruel and evil and throw in the most unexpected twists to a pretty cliché story line. But that's a good thing right? Keeps you on your toes ;)_

_Any who, comment and review and who knows how much faster it'll make me update? ;)_

_Peace, love, and romance novels._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	32. Chapter 32

_Hellloooo my lovelies :)_

_I bring to thee chapter 32 of Aphrodite's Temptation... finally... lol_

_And also, I hope you've taken the time to read my latest one-shot __**The Matchmaker**__, and checked out the pictures on my profile that go with the story. If you haven't... then you should :P pwease?_

_Disclaimer: Steph owns Twilight, blah, blah, blah... :)_

* * *

_For the first time in forever, I felt... I don't know... it was hard to explain. All I knew was that I've never felt this way before, not even with Shane, and I've read enough romance novels to know that I was in deep shit. _

_I knew, from the afore mentioned romance novels, that when you got tingly from a hot and heavy kiss, you were attracted and horny. But when you get tingly from a soft and sweet kiss? Sister, you are sunk._

_And I still didn't know how I felt about being sunk, that is if I was actually sunk. I mean, I could be wrong about all of this and maybe I was tingly because I was going numb from Alexander's ice like body temperature._

_But somehow I knew that that was total bullshit. _

_Up until this point, neither of us paid any mind to the other two occupants of the room. But that changed with one smugly uttered sentence. _

"_I know how to lift the curse."_

Chapter 32

I pulled back from Alexander and stared at Atian well aware of the dumb-struck expression on my face.

"What?" I asked and it came out sounding perilously close to a squeak. Atian grinned, enjoying the fact that he now had my undivided attention.

"I said, my dear, that I know how to lift the curse."

"But...but there is no... there isn't a way...I—you're lying," I finished lamely and turned stricken eyes to Alexander, as if looking for confirmation though he knew nothing of the curse. Still, he tightened his arm around me and turned a glare onto Atian.

"What the fuck are you talking about, mutt?"

"I'm talking about the cure for the curse that will almost definitely kill your precious girlfriend in a matter of a few years, leech," Atian responded but kept his eyes locked onto my grey-blue ones.

"There is no cure," I said slowly.

"That`s what you think, beautiful."

"But... how would you know if there was a cure?"

"Because I found a book of my fathers' that was written by my ancestors years and years ago, probably during the time of the first Chosen. Turns out the curse has a whole lot more to do with us than you thought."

"But—" I started but he continued to speak.

"I assume that you didn't know that my ancestors wrote about you in their book, right."

"Wh—what?" I stuttered and he nodded, grinning.

"They wrote of the ethereally beautiful Chosen with raven hair and chameleon eyes. They wrote of the werewolf Guardian, and they wrote of the lover. The werewolf lover," he added with a haughty look in Alexander's direction.

"Turns out, Belle, that you are the Chosen of all the Chosen's. And as such, my ancestors came up with a cure to save you. And I have that cure."

"I... I don't believe you..." I said shakily. My head was throbbing and my heart was pounding loud enough to cause my hearing to fuzz. Or maybe that was because I felt kind of like I was going to be sick.

All these years of me forcing myself to accept my fate and now... there may be a cure.

But how do I know that Atian wasn't just bullshitting me?

I looked at him now, sitting across from me with that smug smile on his face. How could I trust _him_ of all people? How do I know that he's telling the truth?

"Well that's a shame that you don't believe me," he said and slowly brought himself to his feet.

"You're lying, there isn't a way to lift the curse," I whispered somewhat to myself as he and his friend made their way to the front door. With his hand on the handle he looked at me over his shoulder.

"That's not what your parents thought," he said and my heart stopped.

"What?" I said, and my voice broke as I stumbled my way to my feet. Next to me Alexander got to his feet too, though more gracefully.

"What did you say?" I asked unsteadily and moved dazedly to the door even as he opened it. He turned to me as his friend walked out.

"You're parents believed in our cure, Arabella," he said silkily, touching a hand to my cheek. "Don't you think it's time you knew what really happened to your parents? And about the roll you played in it all?" he said then traced my lips with his thumb.

I felt my eyes blur and cross and when I blinked to clear them, Atian was gone. The sound of my laboured breathing was the only sound now even though I knew that the storm still raged on outside.

My parents?

They died when I was little. In a mob war, as my brothers told me. But...

I thought back to all those vivid dreams that I'd had all through my childhood. The ones of my mother on the other side of a door pleading with someone... or something—

Oh God.

My vision started to close in on me and I barely noticed it when Alexander's cold hands gripped my shoulders.

"Arabella," he said, but he sounded so far away. I looked up into his face, trying to focus on his worried eyes.

Wait, worried?

I barely had the time to register the thought before my head started to spin, and the pounding intensified. I lifted unfocused eyes to his face once again and saw that his mouth was moving, but I couldn't hear anything.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and I pitched forward as I lost consciousness.

._._._._._.

"...passed out... no I don't think so, her pulse is fine and her breathing's normal... yea...yea, I can take care of it... I'll call you... I get it Carlisle..."

His voice floated into my head as I slowly came-to.

Alexander.

He was on the phone with someone. With Carlisle. And they were talking about me. I decided to stay still, and act like I was still out of it so I could hear what else was being said.

"Yea... okay," he was saying, slightly exasperated now. "...yea. Well she's awake now..."

So much for that idea.

"Yea... okay, bye."

Once he ended the call he sighed loudly and I jolted when I felt it against the top of my head. That was when I realized that I wasn't in my room, on my bed like I thought I was. I pried my eyes open an inch to see that I was wrapped up in my thick quilt.

"So... how do you feel," came his voice from somewhere really close by. I decided to ignore his voice because I was perfectly comfortable remaining silent. Once I started talking, I would have to explain, and I didn't think I was up to that yet.

I let my eyes close again and wiggled a little before turning slightly to my left and burrowing closer into whatever I was leaning against, probably my sofa. I heard a scoff, but against ignored it and instead rubbed my face against the soft cotton under my cheek.

I gave a content sigh and was going to slip back into sleep when a sudden realization struck me.

My couches were leather...

And they most definitely didn't have rock hard Pecs.

My head snapped up and I opened my eyes to look right up into slightly amused gold ones. That's when I realized that I wasn't on my couch. Well, not technically anyway. Alexander was on my couch.

And I was on his lap.

"Now that you've gotten that figured out, do you want to tell me how you feel?" he asked and I cleared my throat twice before answering.

"Like shit," I mumbled.

"Do you remember what happened?" he asked and I thought back to the conversation with Atian and what he said about my parents. I squeezed my eyes shut and tilted my head back down.

I definitely remembered what happened.

Alexander didn't say anything else, but I could feel his hand running lightly up and down my back over the quilt. The caress was surprisingly soothing and I felt my head start to pound again.

"Why are you being so nice to me," I whispered against his chest and his hand abruptly froze.

"I don't know," he whispered back finally and I brought my eyes back up to his. He was looking straight ahead so I was staring at his tightly clenched jaw. After another moment he suddenly shifted, and slowly started to lift me off of him.

"Well if you're alright then I should go..." he said quietly and I panicked at the thought of being left alone.

"Don't go," I whispered urgently, fisting a hand in his shirt. He hesitated for a second then settled back down again, with me in his lap. I unclenched my hand then started to smooth out the wrinkles that I created with one finger.

"I was 7 when my parents died," I heard myself say, though I don't know why I did. When he didn't say anything, I continued, feeling the need to get it all out.

"Antonio was about 13, I think, and when they died he was the one who took care of the rest of us. The odd thing was, I remembered nothing about my parent's death. Whenever I asked one of my brothers about it, they would skirt around the subject, never really giving me an answer. When I was about 12, Antonio finally told me what happened to our parents."

"My father was a mob legend back in Italy, and my mother was the only surviving heir of a very prominent mob family. While they both had jobs that were credible in society, my father a very successful business man and my mother a sought after stylist to the rich, they were both involved with mob business. Apparently there was a war waging between several powerful families and the deaths of my parents had resulted from this war."

"At the time I accepted this, and though I guess I was never completely satisfied with it, I didn't press my brothers about it anymore. And then I started having the dreams. Well actually, I've always had them, except up until then they were unfocused and muted. After that point, my dreams became vivid and so real."

I took a deep shuddering breath as I remembered the dreams that kept me up at night.

"In the dreams I was in a room, with my brothers, huddled in a corner. Outside the door, I could hear my mother crying and pleading with someone. And then there was a loud noise, a loud bang, and then it just stopped. I couldn't hear my mothers' voice, and I knew that she was dead."

"Now that I think about it," I said around a lump forming in my throat, "the 'mob war' story never really panned out with that dream because I heard her sobbing my name. Just my name."

"And now that I think about it, there was a growl. I heard it. A growl like a... like a werewolf," I whispered and felt my eyes start to sting.

"And after what Atian said... what if my brothers lied to me?" I asked as my voice hitched. "What if there was no mob war. What if... what if they died trying to... get that cure thing from the werewolves? For me..."

"Don't go there," I said sharply as he took my chin in his hand and tipped my head up so that I had to meet his eyes. "Don't go there," he repeated, "that mutt was probably just screwing with you."

I blinked frantically trying to clear my eyes because I didn't want to cry in front of Alexander, but I wasn't having much success.

"What if he was though?" I asked hoarsely, "what if... what if they did and... and they... oh my god," I gasped quietly.

"I killed them," I whispered. "It was my fault."

I thought I was going to pass out again but I felt Alexander tighten his grip on my face. I brought my eyes up to his again, barely holding back tears, and was surprised to see that they were angry.

"Don't be stupid," he snapped, "that's not true."

And somehow I felt that it was. I've always been able to tell bullshit from the truth and this didn't strike me as one of Atian's ploys to win me over.

"It's not true," he repeated again but not even he sounded completely convinced about that.

"What am I going to do?" I asked of him as my bottom lip trembled. "What am I going to do?"

When he cupped my face in his hand and brushed his thumb across my cheek I thought that I would cry for the simple and unexpected sweetness in the small gesture, but I was wrong.

"We'll figure it out," he whispered softly and that's when the dam broke. My vision blurred and the first sob left my lips. When he simply pressed my face to the crook of his neck and threaded his fingers through my hair I completely broke down.

For the first time in as far back as I could remember, I fully let my guard down in the presence of someone who wasn't one of my brothers or Erica and wept my heart out.

* * *

_Awwww poor Arabella :/ It suck's when you learn that something you thought was the truth, isn't, especially when you're in Arabella's situation. _

_Well at least she had Alexander there to help her out. Ya'll didn't think he could be so sweet now did ya ;) lol. Just one of the many faces of our favourite vampire. _

_Hopefully I'll get another update in by the end of the week. _

_Remember to read __**The Matchmaker **__if you haven't already!_

_Comment and review and you'll make my day :)_

_Peace, love, and a good cry._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	33. Chapter 33

_Here's chapter 33 for ya'll._

_Hope you enjoy it :)_

_Disclaimer: you know how it goes. _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

"_It's not true," he repeated again but not even he sounded completely convinced about that. _

"_What am I going to do?" I asked of him as my bottom lip trembled. "What am I going to do?"_

_When he cupped my face in his hand and brushed his thumb across my cheek I thought that I would cry for the simple and unexpected sweetness in the small gesture, but I was wrong. _

"_We'll figure it out," he whispered softly and that's when the dam broke. My vision blurred and the first sob left my lips. When he simply pressed my face to the crook of his neck and threaded his fingers through my hair I completely broke down. _

_For the first time in as far back as I could remember, I fully let my guard down in the presence of someone who wasn't one of my brothers or Erica and wept my heart out. _

Chapter 33

It's been almost 5 weeks since Atian's startling visit to my house. And in those 5 weeks I've talked myself into and out of going to my brothers' countless times. Part of me wants to know the truth about how my parents died and the other half just wants to let it go and pretend it never happened.

But I couldn't.

I couldn't pretend it never happened. It was on my mind constantly, and that was messing with not only my sleeping, but also with my social life. The other Cullen's have noticed my odd change in mood, but haven't asked about it yet, which only leads me to believe that they don't know.

Which would mean that Alexander kept his promise in not telling his family about Atian's visit.

Alexander.

There was another problem. Ever since that day, something changed between the two of us. I mean, it's not like we're best friends now or anything, but we are civil to each other... well, most of the time. And while on the one hand I'm glad that the tension between Alexander and I isn't interfering with my relationships with the other Cullen's anymore, this new understanding between us could be quiet unnerving at times.

Sometimes our eyes would just meet and this... feeling would pass between us. I'm not too sure what it is exactly, but I am sure that the others are starting to pick up on it. I've already had Rosalie, Alice, and Emmett ask me if there was anything going on between the two of us.

And of course I told them that there was nothing between us because there wasn't...

Right?

Urg, I really didn't need to be thinking about whatever this Alexander-and-me thing was on top of the whole how-did-my-parents-really-die thing. Not to mention the time I've spent thinking about the way-to-lift-the-curse thing and the Alexander's fiancée-maybe-ex-fiancée thing.

Fuck my life.

Oh, and to add to it all, I'm going to be late for first period because of all this god mother fucking snow and I have an English test.

Thank god it was the last day of school before the Christmas holidays because I don't know how much longer I can last like this. I let out a loud sneeze, sighed and turned up the heater as I slowly made my way to school.

._._._._._.

Well I was right, I was late, and totally in trouble.

After listening to Mr. U give me a goddamn lecture outside the classroom for my 'reoccurring tardiness' for almost 10 minutes I spent the next 5 trying to charm him into not sending me to the office and not giving me a zero on the test.

When I finally managed to convince him that I was not a teenage delinquent, and that I was truly going to try to be on time come the New Year, I was allowed to go inside to write that stupid test, which I didn't study for.

As I was walking back to my desk I caught Alexander's smirk and rolled my eyes at him. I dropped into the seat next to Alice and took a quick look at the clock before I started to fluke my way through the test.

._._._._._.

"Well I don't think I failed," I said to Alice as the bell rang.

"Don't worry, you got an 87%," she replied with a grin and I thanked God for her psychic abilities.

"And let me guess, you got a 100%?"

"Nope," she chimed as she stood up from her seat. "I got a 98%" I rolled my eyes at that and she stuck her tongue out at me playfully. "Alexander got a 100% though," she said and I looked over my shoulder at him and was only slightly startled to see that his eyes were already on me. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Alice had flitted out the door and that the classroom was empty save for the two of us, Mr. U, and a few others.

When I started to walk towards the door, I felt him brush against me.

"_So, uh... how are you doing?"_ I heard his uncomfortable voice in my head.

Even after 5 weeks of him sporadically asking me that question, I still wasn't used to those words coming from him.

"_Yea, well, I'm still not used to saying them... thinking them, I mean,"_ he thought.

"_Mmhmm... and I'm... I guess I'm doing good... I haven't been getting much sleep in the past 5 weeks. It's like my mind_ _just doesn't want to shut up, my head is literally pounding from all the shit I've been thinking of," _I thought back to him remembering my rant on the way to school about all the things that were on my mind.

"_Well, one out of those four things has nothing to do with you, so you should just forget you ever heard anything about it," _he thought and he sounded a little pissed off.

What was he—

Oh... he meant all that stuff about his—about what Rosalie told me...

"_Um, yea about that... I hope you didn't get too mad at Rose. I was the one who asked about it in the first place,"_ I thought to him remembering that he wanted to have a 'talk' with Rosalie about what she had said to me.

"_You shouldn't have..." _came the thought so quiet that I was sure that it wasn't meant for me to hear. With that, he brushed past me and was out the door. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, curled in into a fist, then pulled until I felt the sharp sting against my scalp. Why did everything in my life decide to blow up in my face at the same time? Was there no justice?

With a grumble I made my way to Trig.

._._._._._.

I took a deep breath as I stepped out of the school. Winter break, here I come, I thought and the closest thing to a smile in 5 weeks spread across my face.

"Arabella," I heard Rosalie call and I turned around, walking backwards, as I pulled my gloves on.

"What's up Rose."

"Want to come over?" she asked and Alice who was walking behind her and Emmett with Jasper nodded enthusiastically. I hesitated; I really didn't feel up to a big family get together with the Cullen's right at the moment. But at the same time, I've been turning down their offers to go over to their place since the situation with Atian, and I didn't want them to be offended.

I looked over her shoulder at Alexander who met my eyes with a surprisingly understanding look. I bit my bottom lip, considering, and saw that his gaze dropped to them for a quick moment before returning to my eyes.

"Um... sure," I mumbled, and since I was still looking at Alexander I didn't catch the look on Emmett's face or the smug grin on Rosalie's.

"Great, see you in a few," she said and purposely bumped into me as she passed.

"What?" I asked, looking around at her, slightly disoriented for some reason. When I saw her smirk I scowled. That's it, I'm never looking into Alexander's eyes ever again...

Well at least not around Rosalie.

When I caught Alice's mile wide grin I ground my teeth together.

Correction, not around _any_ of the Cullen's.

But then I looked over my shoulder as I got into my car and guess what I did?

Yup, I looked into that slightly patronizing pair of tawny eyes.

Tearing my gaze away, I focused on buckling my seat belt and putting my keys in the ignition. When Emmett pulled out, followed by Alexander, I could only sit and scowl at the situation I was in.

._._._._._.

By the time I pulled into the Ash House's drive I had thought up about a million excuses that I could use to get home soon, though in hindsight I realize that Jasper could catch my lie and that Edward could totally rat me out. It was only as I was getting out of my car that I realized that I hadn't thought that Alexander would rat me out.

Huh.

I was about a second away from knocking on the door when I heard Emmett call my name from somewhere behind me. Instinctively I turned in the direction of his voice and was hit in the face with a ball of ice cold snow in the next second. I spat snow out of my mouth and wiped snow off my face with my jacket sleeve as I heard Emmett's laugh.

"Emmett Cullen, I am going to _kill_ you," I snarled and his laughing got louder.

"Course you are Baby Doll," came is voice and I looked around to try and locate the where it was coming from. Keeping my eyes open, I started to portal out until I found him hiding behind one of the large trees that surrounded the house holding another snowball in his hands. I also saw Jasper and Alice swiftly and soundlessly making their way towards Emmett.

A few seconds later Emmett's curse ring out and I heard Alice's tinkling laugh and Jasper's deep chuckle.

"They're crazy," said Rosalie from beside me and flinched when a second later she was hit in the face with a snowball. A low warning growl came from her as she wiped her face.

"You better run, and run fast Edward Cullen," she snarled and then she disappeared leaving a flurry of snow in her wake. I heard another chuckle and looked over to see the little girl, Nessie, standing just inside the door wearing full winter gear as her mother put a hat on her head.

"Can I go now?" I heard her ask impatiently and when Bella nodded gave an excited squeal before starting forward. When she passed by me, she stopped and looked up at me. After hesitating for a moment and shooting her mother a look, she held out one mitten-clad hand out to me. The look on her adorable face had me forgetting about my foul mood and I reached out to place my hand in hers.

She gave me a wide grin before she pulled me across the front lawn around to the back. It was then that I realized that the girl, for all her tiny stature, was very strong. When we were in the backyard she dropped my hand and put her hands on her hips and studied the snow as she stood ankle deep in it.

Finally she looked up at me.

"Snowman," she said and I smiled.

Snowman it was.

._._._._._.

In the next hour, Nessie and I had made a snow-Nessie, a snow-Edward and Bella, a snow-Esme and Carlisle and a snow-Jasper and were working on snow-Alice. Just as we finished, Esme walked out the backdoor wearing a sleeveless shirt and jeans. Just looking at her made me shiver.

She was holding two steaming cups and when she passed one to me I saw that it was hot chocolate. I murmured a quick thank-you as I gratefully let the hot drink warm me up.

"Chocolate?" I hear Nessie ask excitedly and heard Esme chuckle as she handed the little girl her cup.

"Hey I'm not that short," I heard Alice complain and turned to see her standing next to the snow-Alice pouting. When she looked at me I just shrugged and hid my grin in my mug. I heard Emmett curse again, and heard Edward tell him to watch his mouth, and looked to the far edge of the backyard to see the guys now engaged in a full out battle. Snowballs were flying so fast that all I saw were white blurs and heard loud thuds every time one body ran into another.

After staring at the men for a moment I realized that there were four of them out there, and since there was only one blonde, I ruled out Carlisle. That meant that Alexander was out there. At the thought I grinned into my cup. For some reason the idea of the cool and aloof Alexander engaging in a snowball fight amused me immensely.

"Hey Arabella," I heard Rosalie call and turned my head instantly, the smile still in place on my face, and took a moment to realize that she had just taken a picture of me.

"How many have you taken of me already?" I asked suspiciously and only became more so when she gave me a sly grin.

"A few," she said deviously.

"Take one of me!" Nessie squealed as she jumped up and down in the snow and Rosalie grinned before she turned the camera onto her niece. I was watching Alice and Rosalie run a photo-op and didn't notice when Esme showed up at my side, and held out a hand for my empty mug. When the shouting picked up again she looked over lovingly at her 'sons' as they play-wrestled in the snow like children. I followed her gaze and somehow, spotted Alexander instantly. He had Edward in a headlock and was looking mighty smug until Jasper dumped and armful of snow over his head. I laughed despite myself at the murderous look on his face.

When I turned back to Esme she was watching me with an odd expression on her face. I felt myself blush slightly at being caught staring at Alexander by his mother. I cleared my throat and watched as a smile bloomed on her face. I looked around her at Nessie, Alice, and Rosalie, who had her camera on me again, and they were all looking at me as well.

Great.

I looked away and stared at snow-Carlisle but looked back at Esme when she ran a hand over my hair. She gave me another smile before she turned to Nessie.

"You're going to have to come in soon," she said to her granddaughter lovingly then turned and walked into the house again.

"Well then," I mumbled and shifted in the snow, sinking my hands into the deep pockets of my winter jacket.

"Take a picture with me Arabella," asked Nessie and, thankful for the distraction, I walked over to her and posed according to Alice's instructions. 15 minutes and countless photos later we went back to making the snow-Cullen's. Alice decided to trade in her director hat for a construction one as she helped us build, but Rosalie insisted on just taking pictures.

We were just putting finishing touches on snow-Alexander and I sat back, looking around at the other snow-Cullen's. Nessie had planned out where everyone would stand so right now, the snow-Nessie, Edward and Bella stood in the middle with snow-Emmett and Rosalie to their left and snow-Esme and Carlisle to the right. Snow-Alice and Jasper stood to the right of Carlisle and Esme and snow-Alexander now stood to the left of Rose and Emmett.

I stood up, stretched then brushed off the snow that stuck to my now soaked jeans.

"We're not done yet," said Nessie as she started to roll the beginnings of what would be another snowperson.

"Who do we have to do, kiddo?" I asked and she gave me a grin before she answered.

"You of course," she said in a 'duh' kind of voice and I smiled back at her. When she I realized where exactly she wanted to build the snow-me I felt myself flush slightly. Nessie probably didn't see why putting me next to Alexander while all the other pairs were couples would cause for an awkward situation. I, however, did see this little issue and took a moment to kick myself back into gear before helping Nessie.

I was over analysing a kid's snow-family portrait.

In no time we were done snow-Arabella and we stood back to admire our work. Bella, Esme and Carlisle walked out of the house, all dressed sans-winter gear, to look at our masterpiece as well. Another dozen or so photos later Bella called Nessie inside.

And obviously she didn't want to do that.

"But mommy," she whined.

"Renesmee," said her mother sternly, but I could see her resolve crumble under her daughters' wistful gaze.

"But daddy gets to stay outside. It's not fair," she said and Bella smiled.

"Go get daddy then. Tell him it's time to go inside," she said with a tiny smirk.

"Yea, call Uncle Emmett too," said Rosalie.

"And Uncle Jasper," added Alice.

"What about Uncle Alex?" asked Nessie and Rosalie grinned.

"Him too. Take Arabella with you," she said and gave me a little shove towards the little girl. Before I could do more than glare at her, Nessie was dragging me by the arm towards the guys. During all their fun, they slowly moved closer to the house, and would soon be perilously close to the snow figures.

"Daddy, mommy says—eek!" Nessie started to call for her father but stopped suddenly squealing. I was glaring at my boots on the short walk so I didn't see what was going on, but I looked up just in it to see a huge wave of snow come at us.

"Holy shi—" I started to say but couldn't finish as the snow hit me in the face. Not to mention the _body_ that came at me like a bulldozer. I hit the ground hard and felt a solid weight settle above me.

Once the flurry of snow settled I turned my head to the side, and started to cough. Nessie's worried face showed up in my line of vision.

"Are you okay?" she asked and patted my face, showing me with her ability again how the snow had come at us. Through what she showed me, I could tell that Edward had grabbed her a millisecond before the snow hit me.

"I'm fine," I said and coughed again and sniffled.

"Uncle Alex, are you okay?" she asked and for a moment I was confused.

Uncle Alex?

But then I turned my head and looked up into those golden eyes.

Oh. Uncle Alex.

"I'm fine," he said and his face was so close to mine that I felt his breath on my face. His upper body weight was held off me by his elbows, his hands resting lightly on either side of my head. His lower body pressed against mine, but I didn't really feel the weight.

It started at the pit of my stomach, that warm fluttery feeling, and worked its way up. When his lips parted my eyes were instantly drawn to them. When he lowered his head the tiniest fraction my heart literally stopped.

I brought my gaze back up to his to see that he was watching me with that intense look in his eyes.

"_Arabella..." _I heard him whisper my name in his head.

I squeezed my eyes shut. God I really don't need this right now. But...

I brought my hands up in between us and placed them on his chest, not pushing him away but not pulling him in either. I felt one of his hands touch the side of my face and opened my eyes too look at him again. After a long moment he was the one who closed his eyes. I watched, somewhat mesmerized, as the tiny flecks of snow caught in his long eyelashes sparkled and at the way his skin almost shimmered in the light.

"_...so screwed..."_ I heard him think to himself as defeated sigh left his lips. He then dropped his forehead so that it rested against mine. With troubled thoughts floating through my own head I let my eyes close.

For a moment, time seemed to stand still, as clichéd as that sounds, and I could barely even feel the coldness of the snow under me or the man above me. The moment ended however when the voice of a curious little girl broke through our little bubble.

"Why are they still laying there daddy?" asked Nessie of her father. I didn't hear his response, but I did become aware of the fact that Alexander and I were laying in the snow surrounded by his family. I cleared my throat and shifted and he raised his head to look down at me. Before either of us could do anything however a pile of snow was dumped on Alexander's head, falling directly into my face.

"Emmett," we snarled simultaneously when we heard him snickering. Alexander's eyes dropped to mine for a quick second and I felt his lips brush against mine, and a second later he wasn't looming above me anymore. Looking up around me, I didn't see Emmett or Alexander, but I did see Edward holding Nessie in his arms and Jasper. I didn't even want to look towards where Rosalie was standing.

I brought my hands up to rub against my face. It was after that point that the cold actually registered in my mind. When I moved my hands I looked up to see Jasper standing at my feet holding out a hand. A look at his face told me that he was trying to hide a grin, and I huffed before putting my hand in his and letting him pull me up.

"Thank you," I mumbled to him and brushed myself off and almost yelped when I felt snow running down my back.

"Not a problem," I heard him reply.

I shivered and started to walk towards the house, the snow in my boot soaking my socks even more. When I met Rosalie's eyes I gave her a warning glare before she even said anything.

"Don't even—" My threat was cut short when I gave an almighty sneeze that almost sent me to the ground again. That sneeze was followed but 3 more in quick succession.

"Oh dear," I heard Esme's concerned voice say as she appeared at my side. She quickly ushered me in through the back door, and we were followed by the others. It was blessedly warm inside, though I don't know why they would have the heater on in the first place, unless it was for me or Nessie. She instructed me to take off my boots, socks, and jacket, before she studied me.

"Your clothes as soaking wet," she chided. "Rose, could you lend her a pair of sweats?" she asked and I almost snorted at the thought of Rosalie wearing sweats.

"Sure," she said to her mother then looked at me. "Come on."

Still sneezing, I made my way up the stairs with her, all the while noting her quick sideways glances at me. Once we were in her room I sat on her large bed as she walked into her enormous closet.

"So, you and Alexander, huh," she said casually and I groaned.

"Don't— Achoo! — go there," I warned her and she came out of her closet wearing a different pair of clothes, grinning.

"It was just a simple question. No need to get testy," she said innocently enough as she handed the folded pile of clothing she was holding to me.

"I'm not being testy," I grumbled and pulled off my sweater and t-shirt before pulling on the incredibly soft black sweater Rosalie had given me. Since Rosalie was slightly curvier than I was, the sweater that was supposed to be very form fitting was a tiny bit loose. I also had a longer torso so the sweater was a little short, baring a sliver of my tummy. The pants were made of the same thick, soft material as the sweater and had the word 'Stunner' printed across the butt in hot pink letters. Dropping my soaking wet jeans and the stockings I wore underneath them, I thankfully pulled on the warm sweatpants, which were just a tad too short so I had to pull them down to rest low on my hipbones.

Rosalie studied me for a moment then nodded.

"You look good," she said grinning, "You can have them. I've never worn them anyway." Instead of answering her, I just sneezed again and she laughed.

"Come on, little miss. Let's get you downstairs to Esme."

"But my clothes," I started to say but she just waved her hand nonchalantly.

"I'll toss them in the dryer," she said and started to pull me downstairs. When we walked into the living room I noticed that everyone else had changed as well. As I sat down Nessie skipped over and stood in front of me, resting her little hands on my knees.

"You're sick," she stated with a sombre expression on her pretty face and I felt myself smile.

"Looks like it kiddo," I said and sniffled. She ran away, only to come back a few seconds later holding out a tissue box.

"Sorry," she said and I chuckled.

"It's not your fault Nessie," I said and watched as she bit her lip, considering for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, but I'm going to take care of you until you get better. Right mommy?" she said determinedly then looked over at her mother for confirmation. Bella smiled adoringly at her daughter from where she stood next to Edward and nodded.

"So what should I do first Dr. Nessie?" I asked her and she scrunched up her face for a moment.

"Well I read that you should eat hot stuff, like chicken soup," she said then looked over at her father who nodded.

"Already on it doctor," I heard Esme call from the kitchen.

"And you're going to have to keep warm. Hold on." She ran upstairs then came back dragging a quilt behind her.

"Here," she said then placed it on my lap, tucking it in on either side of me before she stepped back to admire her handiwork. "Oh, and you have to drink a lot of fluids, like water. Hold on," she repeated and ran off again, coming back holding a glass of water. When I just took a few sips she narrowed her chocolate brown eyes until, hiding a smile, I drank the rest of it.

"Good," she praised then took the glass away.

"Oh, I forgot to take your temperature," she said then crawled onto my lap to put her hands on my face and neck. When she did so I saw a memory of when Bella had done something similar to her. She pulled her hands back and looked at me with a confused expression on her face. She crawled off my lap just as Alexander and Emmett came in through the back door. She immediately ran over and threw herself into Alexander's arms, giggling. He watched her for a moment then looked over at me and I heard Edward chuckle.

"And you are going to be my helper," she said out loud and barely held back a groan. Nessie struggled out of his arms then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me.

"Boots boys," Carlisle reminded them quietly and Alexander paused to kick off his snowy boots at the mat by the door before continuing to follow his niece. Emmett had taken off his boots and his jacket and he gave me a grin and a wink before disappearing upstairs, probably to change.

"I was taking her temperature," said Nessie and she crawled onto my lap again to demonstrate what she had done before getting down again. "I don't think I'm doing it right though, so you do it," she said and I heard Emmett snort as he came back downstairs, changed. I glared over at him before looking up at Alexander who watched me warily. When Nessie noticed that her uncle didn't move, she gave him a little push towards me. With a quiet sigh he leaned forward, bracing one hand on the arm of the couch and placing the other lightly on my forehead, all the while keeping his eyes on mine. A moment later he slowly withdrew his hand and turned to look at Nessie.

"She has a slight temperature," he said quietly then straightened up. Nessie however wasn't too pleased because she crossed her arms and fixed her uncle with a stern look.

"You didn't do it right," she complained and held out a hand so that he could lean down and let her show him a memory on how to do it properly, though I suppose they didn't actually need that connection to do so. I heard Edward chuckle again and I looked over to see him try to hide his grin in Bella's hair. I returned my gaze to Alexander to see him shaking his head at his niece, but also saw the small smile playing on his lips. He met my eyes again and when I raised an eyebrow he grinned.

"Apparently I didn't do it right," he said and I looked down at Nessie, smiling despite myself.

"Can't have that, now can we?" I asked of him grinning.

"Definitely not," he agreed with a grin of his own before leaning in again. The smile fell off my face as his cool hands brushed lightly along my face then down my neck. At this point, he wasn't grinning either as we watched each other. His palm was pressed to the side of my neck, and I felt his thumb lightly caressing the thin skin. When I felt his fingers play along my jaw my eyes drifted shut of their own accord and I wondered exactly how Nessie was taught how to take some ones temperature.

"_Well this isn't _exactly_ how she showed me to do it,"_ he thought and I opened my eyes to see him smirk at me and I rolled my eyes.

"_You, sir, are supposed to be following the direct orders of my doctor," _I thought back to him trying not to smile.

"_I can't say I'm one for following rules," _he thought with a wicked grin and I nearly laughed, settling instead for a wide grin.

"_Oh I can tell."_

"Um, Uncle Alex?" called Nessie and we both looked over at her. "I think you can stop now," she said and this time I did chuckle, causing Alexander to shoot me a quick grin before he tugged on my ear and straightened up.

"So is she hot?" she asked and everyone burst out laughing. Poor Nessie looked around the room, confused, then looked up at Alexander.

"Well I think she's very hot," he stated and winked at me, making me grin. "And she's also running a temperature," he told her and rumpled her hair as she scrunched up her face.

"But... oh!" she said, suddenly understanding what everyone was laughing about. "I get it," she said laughing and playfully smacking his arm, "that's not what I meant, silly."

"I know," he said.

"But did u mean it?" she asked him, suddenly very serious.

"I sure did," he said then leaned against the arm of the couch. Nessie climbed into my lap and fixed me with that same sober look.

"Do you think Uncle Alex is hot?" she asked me and I bit the inside of my cheek to hide a smile as I tipped my head and studied Alexander's amused face with narrowed eyes. I finally looked back down at Nessie and shrugged one shoulder.

"Meh," I said and heard Alexander scoff as Nessie laughed.

"Tell the truth," she said lightly poking my stomach.

"Okay," I said and sighed dramatically. "Maybe I think he's kinda hot," I said and she giggled and fixed me with a disbelieving look to which I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Fine, fine. So I think your Uncle Alex is very hot," I said in all honesty and looked up to see him grin at me.

"Do you know what I think?" Nessie asked as she patted my shoulder enthusiastically.

"What?" I asked, returning my eyes to her and brushing as strand of hair back from her face.

"I think you two should get married."

I just blinked at her as I tried to figure out if she just said what I thought she did, and judging by the amused looks on everyone's faces, she totally did.

"Um..." I said but it was drowned out by Nessie's excited chattering.

"And I could be your flower girl! Or your maid of honour. I could, right daddy?" she said then looked over at Edward who grinned at his daughter.

"Of course," he said, and Nessie continued to animatedly plan out the wedding as she sat in my lap. I looked over at my 'groom' to see that he was watching Nessie with an unreadable expression on his face. It was only when I sneezed that Nessie stopped talking.

"Oh, you can't be sick for your wedding," she said thrusting a tissue at me and I wondered just how soon she was planning to have the wedding. "She can't be sneezing at the wedding, can she Auntie Rose?" she asked.

"Definitely not," replied Rosalie and I looked over to see her snickering.

"You need to get better," Nessie stated, bouncing on my lap, "cause you don't want to kiss a sick person, right Uncle Alex?" she asked and looked over at him. He watched her for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I don't want her nasty germs," he said with a small smile and had Nessie giggling even as it had my stomach doing somersaults. I've been here for what, a few hours and now I was getting married.

Edward, seeming to pick up on my predicament walked over and plucked his daughter out of my lap.

"Maybe we should make them date for a while before we start planning the wedding," he suggested to her and she considered it for a moment before nodding slowly.

"That's a good idea," she said grinning at her father. "And it'll give me more time to plan the wedding," she said and I hid my face subtly behind a tissue.

"And for you to get better," she added and I moved the tissue to see her looking at me, concerned, though I wasn't sure if it was because she was worried about my health, or if she was afraid that it would interfere with the wedding.

"Maybe we should give her a little break from the wedding talk so she can have her soup," suggested Esme, my saviour, as she walked in with a tray of chicken soup.

"Okay," Nessie said and wiggled out of her father's arms and into Alexander's when he stood up.

"Where are you going to take her for your first date?" she asked him excitedly and even Esme chuckled as she set the tray in front of me. I looked up and met Alexander's eyes for a moment before I looked away.

"You could take her to dinner at a romantic restaurant, or take her to see a movie, or..." her voice trailed off as Alexander walked out of the room with her. I sighed then noticed that everyone in the room was staring at me with amused expressions. Grumbling, I busied myself with the tray on my lap.

So it looks like I'm not getting married, yet, but I think I'm dating Alexander now, and I have no idea how it happened.

* * *

_AHAHAHAHAHAHA I adore Nessie. _

_And to my friend, all I have to say is; seeeeeeee, it is going somewhere you bum :P_

_Annnnyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and gave you a few laughs._

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and Renesmee Cullen_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	34. Chapter 34

_Hey :)_

_Here I am again with another chapter pour vous. _

_As you can tell, I'm trying to get another chapter in before school starts 'cause ya'll know that once it does updates are going to be all over the place *sigh* But there is nothing that can be done about that. I'm going into the 11__th__ grade and things just got reallllll serious o.O I need to focus on school a whole lot more this year, but never fear, I'm not going to drop this story under any circumstance. Besides, I already got the rest of the story planned out and I even know exactly how the veryyyyy last chapter of Aphrodite's Temptation goes :D_

_And for those of you who also read my Rookie Blue fic Told You So then you'll be glad to know that I'm going to wrap that up, hopefully by the end of September, because I realize that it's just been hanging there for the past few months and I feel horrible about it -_- _

_Thank you to my girl Devanshi who never seems to forget to bring up my lack of updates when it comes to TYS. Much appreciated chica *eyeroll* Little do ya'll know that she's a little hypocritical procrastinator herself. Not 'inspirated' my ass :P _

_Annnyways, Disclaimer: You know how it goes_

* * *

"_Where are you going to take her for your first date?" she asked him excitedly and even Esme chuckled as she set the tray in front of me. I looked up and met Alexander's eyes for a moment before I looked away. _

"_You could take her to dinner at a romantic restaurant, or take her to see a movie, or..." her voice trailed off as Alexander walked out of the room with her. I sighed then noticed that everyone in the room was staring at me with amused expressions. Grumbling, I busied myself with the tray on my lap. _

_So it looks like I'm not getting married, yet, but I think I'm dating Alexander now, and I have no idea how it happened ._

Chapter 34

I groaned and stretched before rolling onto my stomach, flipping my hair out of my face, and snuggled into the pillow with a content sigh.

And then I remembered everything that happened yesterday.

I rolled over onto my back again, twisting the sheets around my hips, and started up at the ceiling. I completely underestimated that little half vampire. Now, because of said half vampire, I'm dating Alexander... or at least I think I am, she didn't really specify because she was too busy planning our wedding.

If it wasn't for Edward taking pity on me and suggesting to his daughter that she slow down the wedding plans, I'm pretty sure that I'd be getting married like, tomorrow.

I blew out a breath then scrubbed my face. Why do these things happen to me?

I moaned and arched my back, stretching my arms above my head. At least I could breathe through my nose again, I thought. Esme's chicken soup did wonders. Not to mention my little doctor.

Relaxing back against the soft mattress I reached out a lazy arm so that I could grab by cell phone off the bedside table. After checking for missed calls, I went into my music list to pick out my morning song. It's become a part of my morning ritual, listening to one song on replay first thing in the morning. It was a great way to start the day.

"My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close, hear my thoughts in every no-oh-ote," I quietly sang along with Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes as it started to play through my phone. "Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, just sing along to my stereo."

I was obsessed with the song, just as I was obsessed with Adam Levine and his sexy as hell voice. Not to mention his sexy as hell face, and that body of his wasn't too shabby either.

Smiling to myself, I drummed out the rhythm of the song with my fingers against the mattress, my singing getting a little louder.

"I only pray you'll never leave me behind, because good music can be so hard to find. I'll take your hand and hold it closer to mine. Our love was dead but now you're changing my mind." As I sang my favourite part of the song, images of a certain jackass floated through my head and I had to bite back the smile that was threatening to break out on my face.

"That's hardly any way to address your boyfriend, _darling_," said a slightly sardonic voice from somewhere within the room. Speak of the devil, I thought, and craned my neck to look over at the door to the adjoining bathroom that had just opened. Alexander stood, leaning against the doorframe, wearing nothing but a hazardously low slung pair of dark grey sweatpants and a smirk.

I guess I forgot to mention that my little doctor _insisted_ that I stay at the Ash House over night. Not only that, but the little darling _insisted_ that I stayed in Alexander's room. Her reasoning for my doing so went something like 'well you two are going to live together after you're married anyways, so you can practice doing it right now. You two will be just like mommy and daddy'.

At least the kid was too young to understand why that statement caused a bit of awkwardness on my part and snickering on the part of everyone else. There were things that mommy and daddy did that Nessie wasn't aware of yet, thank God.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." said Alexander straightening up and rubbing at his wet hair with a towel. "That girl knows a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if she knew all about sex," he said and I looked over at him as he flashed a grin and winked. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning back and stared up at the ceiling.

"And she's too sneaky to not have walked in on Ed and Bella going at it at least once," he said and I snorted before I rolled onto my stomach and turned my face away from him. I heard him move across the room, probably to get a shirt, and I closed my eyes.

They flew open seconds later when he snapped his towel over my backside, hard.

I rose up on my elbows and stared at him with wide, startled eyes as my jaw dropped. When he started to laugh, however, the look on my face turned murderous. Why that little son of a bitch.

"Again with the name calling," he chided still grinning and I made a sound perilously close to a growl.

"What the hell Alexander?" I demanded indignantly rubbing my butt, only succeeding in making him laugh again.

"It was a loving gesture," he defended and I scoffed.

"Loving, my ass," I snarled and he winked.

"Precisely," he said and when I realized the way that last statement of mine could have been taken I scowled. Sitting up, I tossed the comforter off my legs then quickly made a grab at the hem of the mid-thigh length red and black flannel button-up shirt I wore to bed which had ridden up in my sleep. I shot Alexander a quick look and sure enough his eyes were glued to the lower half of my body.

"Pervert," I muttered, turning off the music, and then leaned back on my hands watching as his lips quirked as he leisurely brought his eyes up to mine.

"Well you're the one sitting half naked in my bed," he said smirking and I looked away, feeling my neck get warm and knew that my eyes went green. I cleared my throat then when I remembered why I had thrown the covers off in a hurry in the first place I turned blazing eyes on him again.

"Yea, well you're the one feeling up my ass," I snapped stabbing a finger in his direction.

"On the contrary, sweetheart, I didn't touch you. It was the towel. Want me to punish it for you?" he asked grinning and I scowled at him.

"Why don't I punish you," I snapped and his grin grew wider.

"Ohh, sounds kinky," he said and winked and I growled.

"What got you in such a cranky mood, babe?" he asked smirking and I looked to the ceiling and huffed. My being cranky in the morning wasn't news, just ask my brothers. I'm not a morning person.

"You," I murmured and studied him through narrowed eyes, wondering what had _him_ in such an uncharacteristic good mood. Tossing his towel in the direction of a couch he crossed his arms over his chest and returned the look.

And then I noticed the way his biceps bulged when he crossed his arms like that.

I tried to force my gaze back up to his face, but it was early morning, and I was weak. I gave in to the urge and let my gaze roam over the flawless, pale skin of his immaculately chiselled chest and abs.

Holy mother of God.

How was it fair to let one person look like that? I mean, not only did he have that impossibly sexy face, but he had that Adonis-like body under all those clothes.

And how was it any fair that he was standing there shirtless in front of me, first thing in the morning? My brain doesn't work properly until like, 12:00, it can't tell right from wrong at this unholy hour.

He shifted on his feet and I watched as his abdominal muscles flexed with the movement.

Oh my...

Speaking of unholy things, my thoughts at the moment, the ones I could manage, were completely unholy. I just wanted to touch him, to put my hands on that marble skin. I just wanted to feel those muscles of his move under my palms as I ran them over his chest, his arms, his abs. I just wanted to put my mouth—

I didn't even have the chance to finish the thought before I was pulled right off the bed and onto my feet. A second later I was pressed hard against the chest I had been fantasizing about just moments ago. Since I was staring straight ahead, my eyes were level with the base of his throat and his collarbone.

I felt his cool hands gripping my waist through the thick material of the shirt and realized that my own were resting at my side. His hands moved impatiently along my sides and I felt his lips brush lightly against my temple, but I continued to stare straight ahead.

He pressed his lips to the spot just under my ear and gave me a shake. He swallowed and I watched, intrigued, as his Adams apple bobbed.

"Do it," he growled and it took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. Without thinking much about it, it was too early to think much about anything, I brought my hands up and hesitated for a second before drifting the fingers of my right hand lightly over his collarbone.

His skin was ice cold and only seemed more so because I felt as though I was burning up. I trailed that hand down and over his Pecs, bringing the other to rest lightly against his chest. He made a low sound, one that made his chest rumble. Captivated, I watched my hands as I let them play across his chest and down to his abs before I let them slip around him and drift up his muscled back.

With a quiet murmur I shuffled forward, pressing us even closer to each other. I barely noticed it when his breathing went ragged, and his hands flexed on me as he too wrapped his arms around me.

With a little shudder I let my eyes drift shut as one of his hands ran possessively down and over my butt in a firm caress. Again, riding on instinct and need, I tipped my head forward and put my lips on his chest and moaned softly with the contact.

I pressed another open-mouthed kiss against his skin, letting my tongue dart out, and that's when he seemed to snap. With a deep growl he grabbed onto the ends of my long hair and tugged sharply so that my face tipped up to his. My aqua eyes met his fiery gold ones for a split second before he crushed his lips down on mine.

I rose up slightly on my toes and tilted my head slightly, returning the kiss. I felt his teeth nip at my lip, hard enough to sting but not breaking the skin, and I moaned. I brought my arms up from behind his back, trailing them up his chest to wrap them tightly around his neck. I sank one hand into his hair, still wet from his shower, and fisted it, tugging sharply on the shaggy brown locks.

He growled against my mouth then kissed along my jaw and down my neck. His tongue drifted along my jugular then dipped into the hollow at the base of my throat making me shudder and tip my head back.

He tightened his arms around me and pulled me up so that my toes barely touched the floor as he continued his assault on my neck. Goosebumps raised on my skin when I felt his sharp teeth graze against the vulnerable skin of my throat. He bit me then, again not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough that I felt the sharp sting, and then began to suck on my skin.

A small part of my brain, the part that was actually functioning, marvelled at the amount of control he had. I mean, I was never a vampire, but being this close to me without actually breaking though my skin and drawing blood must be hard.

A sudden feeling of compassion for him drifted through me and I rubbed the back of his neck softly.

I felt his tongue press hard against the spot on my neck that he was just sucking on and I winced slightly. That was definitely going to bruise, which I guess was the intent when one gave another a hickey.

I gave him a sharp bite on his earlobe and felt him shudder before I yanked his head back and fixed my throbbing lips to his once again.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt his cold hand on the heated skin of my thigh. He dragged his hand up the outside of my thigh and let it slide under the flannel shirt to cup my hip. I felt my face heat up at the extremely intimate touch and could only thank God that I was wearing underwear.

And it was nice underwear too; the cute boy-short kind from Pink by Victoria's Secret that was really comfortable and really feminine and made your ass look like a million bucks. When he pinched my million dollar ass I squeaked, surprised, and realized that he probably just wanted my attention back.

All this kissing was making me scatterbrained.

Not that you could blame me, this guy kissed like a pro. No lie. If there was an award for the most amazing kisser ever, he'd win it. But then I thought about how they would actually judge such a contest and scowled when an image of Alexander kissing a panel of busty blonde judges drifted through my mind.

Alex nipped my lips again, trying to reign in my thoughts, and I couldn't help but laugh against his mouth at his frustration.

"Sorry baby," I murmured to him still laughing then pressed my mouth to the side of his neck when he growled. I gasped slightly when both his hands lowered to my backside, and pulled me sharply against him and his... oh my...

I felt myself start to flush again but then heard Alexander groan and curse.

"What—" Before I could voice my question he pushed me backwards so that I dropped unceremoniously onto the bed. I stared up at him wide-eyed, but instead of joining me like I thought he would, he turned me so that I was propped up again his pillows and he tugged the comforter over my lap.

"Alexander?" I questioned but he turned away from me. I stared at his back as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet and adjusted his sweats. I blushed slightly at that and looked away. When I heard him open the door I looked over again and saw that he wasn't leaving, he was letting someone else in.

"Is she awake?" I heard a soft voice whisper and saw Alexander nod then bend over to place a quick kiss on that little someone's head, giving me a lovely view of his backside. I shifted in the bed and watched as he moved aside and Nessie walked in holding a mug in her hand.

"Good morning Arabella," she said happily and set the mug on the bedside table before crawling up on the bed next to me. She took one look at my face and her smile dropped off her face.

"Are you okay?" she gasped and I looked at her confused.

"You're all pink and your lips are swollen and you have a bruise on your neck," she said and chewed worriedly on her bottom lip as I blushed harder. I looked over her shoulder at Alexander who smirked at me.

"I'm perfectly fine sweetie," I reassured her, adjusting the collar of the shirt to hide the hickey as I tried to reign in my emotions.

"Then why is your—"

"My lips sometimes swell when I wake up in the morning, it's nothing to worry about really."

"What about the bruise on your neck?"

"That... I must have done it to myself while I was sleeping. I can never stay still when I sleep," I said with what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive," I said with a smile.

"So I don't have to get Alexander to take your temperature?" she asked and I cleared my throat and reached over to take the mug she had brought in.

"No, no. Definitely not," I muttered and scowled into the mug when I heard Alexander chuckle.

"Are you sure?" she asked again and I nodded enthusiastically, setting the mug down again.

"I feel a lot better, really. You did a good job doc," I said then ruffled her hair and pulled her against my side. She giggled and shifted, settling before she looked over at Alexander and narrowed her eyes.

Oh this can't be good.

"You're hair is wet," she stated as he came to stand at the foot of the bed.

"That's 'cause I took a shower kiddo," he replied with a smile.

"Then why didn't you dry your hair?"

"I'm too lazy to do it," he said grinning and rubbed a hand through his hair sending a water droplets flying.

"Then why don't you get Arabella to do it?"

I scratched absently behind my ear and cleared my throat again. This girl was going to be the death of me, I swear.

"Huh, good idea," said Alexander and my gaze snapped to him. I studied his grin with narrowed eyes. Correction, this _guy_ was going to be the death of me. Or maybe the both of them were going to team up to do the deed, I thought as Nessie crawled off the bed.

She grabbed Alexander's hand and pushed him back to sit on the edge of the bed before running off to grab the towel from the couch. When he looked over at me I sent him a glare but it faltered, morphing into a slight smile, when he grinned and winked at me. I returned my eyes to Nessie when she dropped the towel into Alexander's lap.

She then came towards me and took my arm.

"Come on," she said and started tugging and since I didn't want to end up sprawled on the floor, I obediently tossed the covers back and got out of bed.

"Okay, I've seen mommy do this to daddy a dozen times," she claimed and for some reason, that wasn't really reassuring.

"So you need to stand in between his legs, Arabella," she said with total innocence. It was _my_ mind that wasn't so innocent and I dug my fingernails into my palm to try and keep my mind out of the gutter.

Wordlessly I moved forward to stand in between Alexander's legs. One look down into his smirking face had me glaring at a spot over his head. Nessie handed me the towel and I put it over Alexander's head, hiding his stupid face. This was much better.

I looked over at Nessie who made vigorous hand motions, showing me how to rub my _boyfriend's_ hair and I sent her a slight smile for all her enthusiasm.

I put my hands over the towel and began to rub his head. When I felt the fingers of one of his hands, the one Nessie couldn't see, start to move up my bare thigh I fisted the towel, pulling his hair in the process. The fingers stopped and dropped away and I smirked.

This could be fun.

I continued to rub, hard enough that his head was flailing back and forth and I was actually starting to breathe hard with the effort. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I pulled back the towel a little to take a quick peek at his face. When I saw the look on his face I nearly cracked and laughed out loud. Barely containing myself I dropped the towel back over his face.

I kept up with the rubbing that would have probably snapped a human's neck, occasionally giving his hair sharp tugs.

I had to admit that, though it may be juvenile of me, this was fun.

"Um," Nessie murmured and I looked over at her, never stilling my hands and took in the look on her face. "I don't think you're doing it right," she said, looking worriedly at her uncle.

"Oh, Ness," I said with a smile, "your Uncle Alexander is a very _special_ man and deserves a _very _special head rub."

"Oh..." she said, still not looking too convinced.

"And besides," I said slowly, a wicked grin spreading on my lips, "your uncle likes it rough, right babycakes?"

I heard Alexander snarl a second before his hand reached up to snatch the towel out of my hands and hurled it half way across the room. I took in the wild state of his hair and the look on his face, and let a giggle slip past my lips before I snapped up my hand to press over my mouth.

I heard a little giggle come from my right, but before I could look over a Nessie, Alexander grabbed me around the waist and tossed me back on the bed. Before I could even squeak in surprise he was on top of me with an expression that should have been frightening but only made me want to laugh harder.

I bit down hard on my lip as I looked up into his narrowed gold eyes with bright green ones.

"You think it's funny?" he asked and I bit harder. "You do know that vampire's can't grow back their hair, right? I can't have you yanking out my hair woman!" he said and I knew that I wasn't going to be able to hold back for much longer. We both knew that he wasn't being serious, but it was still funny.

"Let's see how funny it is when I pull out all of your hair," he said glaring down at me.

"Owww," I whined, grinning, when he tugged sharply on one of my curls.

"Not so fun now, is it?" he demanded and I finally cracked. I started to laugh, hard, and watched as Alexander fought to keep the scowl on his face. Eventually he couldn't keep it up either because he started to grin.

"Sorry," I managed to say in the middle of my laughing fit. "Sorry, baby, really. I didn't mean to... sorry," I said and continued to laugh.

"Crazy woman," I heard him mutter and saw him roll his eyes, but he was grinning widely now. I calmed down a bit and reached up to ruffle his hair and the expression that crossed his face at the gesture had me laughing all over again.

"What have I gotten myself into," I heard him say.

"Too late to think about that now," I replied with a grin and leaned up to press my lips to his. He stiffened up for a second under my lips before he kissed me back. It took a while before I realized what we were doing and I pulled back, letting him pepper kisses down my neck.

How did this happen? Well not _this_, this was my doing, but I meant the bigger picture. How did this whole, me and Alexander thing happen?

When did it get this... serious?

Suddenly his lips froze against my skin and I knew he followed my thoughts. He pulled back to look at me with an intense look in his eyes. I sighed and pushed against his chest, silently asking that he move.

After hesitating a moment, he rolled away from me and laid on his back, tossing an arm over his eyes. I rolled onto my side facing away from him and rose up on an elbow and looked around to realize that Nessie wasn't in the room anymore. She must have left in the middle of...

I sighed again and rolled onto my stomach. I laid there for what seemed like ages, with me on my stomach and Alexander next to me on his back. Neither of us spoke.

I turned my head to face him and laced my fingers together in front of me, resting my cheek on my joined hands as I studied the side of his face. He still had that arm over his eyes, and he was still bare-chested. I clenched my fingers tighter together when I felt the urge to run my hand down his arm, or touch his face, or his hair. Something.

I squeezed my eyes shut for a moment.

This wasn't supposed to be happening. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I really didn't need this in the middle of everything else. But I realized with some shock that this was the only thing that was holding me together while everything else in my life was tossed in upheaval.

When I opened my eyes again I looked into his. For a moment I didn't say anything, just watched him as he watched me. Right at this moment, laying in bed like this, it was hard to believe that there was ever a time when we didn't get along. A ghost of a smile appeared on my face at that, because it brought back all the memories of us bickering.

"Will you come with me to my brothers' place?" I said without thinking. It was only after I said it that I realized how much I've been wanting to ask him that, how much I wanted him there when I confronted my brothers about the death of my parents.

He didn't say anything.

He just continued to watch me with an unreadable expression on his face.

Finally he reached out and lightly tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, but he still didn't say anything as he stroked a thumb against my cheek. When he brought his eyes back to mine, he fixed me with that look again before he spoke.

"Yeah, I will," he said quietly and I smiled softly, rising up on my elbows. I shuffled a bit closer to him and looked down into his face.

"Thank you," I whispered sincerely and he just smiled up at me. I touched the ends of his now dry hair with a hand as I continued to watch him.

"How did this happen?" I murmured, voicing the question I asked myself earlier. Again, he didn't say anything, just looked up into my eyes and after a moment I dropped my gaze and smiled, shaking my head slightly. With a quiet sigh I rolled to my side and moved in closer to him, resting my cheek on his cold shoulder, letting my eyes shut.

Just as I started to drift I felt him press his lips to my forehead and felt his hand drift softly down my back.

"I don't know, but I don't regret it," I heard him whisper and I smiled softly as I let myself fall asleep.

Whatever the reason, this didn't seem like such a bad deal anymore.

* * *

_Awwwwwweh how cute :D_

_Finally some progress with their relationship. And to those of you thinking that this side of Alexander is completely OOC, just remember that this is him when he isn't around outsiders. Also remember that he still has that crazy temper and is still very much a jackass :P lol_

_Anyways, school starts tomorrow :O darn..._

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and waking up to a hot shirtless guy ;)_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	35. Chapter 35

_Ciao my lovely readers :)_

_Soooo how was all of ya'lls first days of school? I had Physics first thing in the morning -_- but at least my teacher wasn't a bore :D Leave me a comment, I'd love to hear how your first days went. _

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes._

_P.s I realize that my 'winter break' is quiet screwed up considering that we only actually get two weeks off :/ So for the purpose of the story, let's just say that they get off a week before Christmas and go back two weeks after Christmas (3 weeks of break). Just a reminder that in my story it's Wednesday now and the whole 'waking up in Alexander's bedroom' thing happened on Saturday. If you're still confused, leave me a message and I'll be glad to sort things out for you :) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Will you come with me to my brothers' place?" I said without thinking. It was only after I said it that I realized how much I've been wanting to ask him that, how much I wanted him there when I confronted my brothers about the death of my parents. _

"_Yeah, I will," he said quietly and I smiled softly, rising up on my elbows. I shuffled a bit closer to him and looked down into his face. _

"_Thank you," I whispered sincerely and he just smiled up at me._

"_How did this happen?" I murmured, voicing the question I asked myself earlier. _

"_I don't know, but I don't regret it," I heard him whisper and I smiled softly as I let myself fall asleep. _

_Whatever the reason, this didn't seem like such a bad deal anymore. _

Chapter 35

I paced back and forth in my living room, and looked up at the clock for about the millionth time in the past 10 minutes.

He wasn't late, there were still 18 minutes to 10:00, but to me it felt like I'd been waiting for ages.

I'd gotten up at 8, after a night of poor sleep, took a shower and changed into about 80 different outfits before finally settling on ripped white skinny jeans paired with a fitted lavender v-necked sweater and white high tops.

Today was the day that I was going to find out what really happened to my parents all those years ago.

At the thought, my stomach turned over and for the hundredth time that morning I wondered if I should just call Alexander and cancel. I mean, if I spent 17 years of my life thinking that my parents died in a mob war, what was the point in upsetting everyone by going back to that day?

I exhaled shakily and sat down on my couch, rubbing my suddenly damp palms on my jeans.

No, I told myself, I _will_ go today, because I have to know. It was killing me... quiet literally.

I sighed again and rubbed my face, tilting my head back against the couch. When there was a knock at my door I very nearly had a heart attack. Sitting up, I put a hand on my frantically beating heart, and portaled out to my front door.

And sure enough, there he was, standing with his hands tucked casually in his pockets.

When he knocked for a second time, I hurriedly got to my feet, vaulted over the back of the couch and sprinted towards the door. Yanking it open, I had to squint my eyes against the glare of the sun against the snow.

"Hey," I said a bit breathlessly, looking up at him with a hand shading my eyes from the brightness. It was then that I noticed that he was... wait, was he... sparkling?

The carefully blank look on his face morphed into a grimace and I found that my own lips curved into a grin. Since he was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt and dark jeans, I could only see the skin on his face, and neck. And what little skin I could see was glittering in the sunlight as if thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded into the surface.

I tilted my head and continued to study his face, barely containing my grin. He was quiet literally glowing, and let's just say that my previously crappy mood had picked up considerably.

"Well now that you've finished ogling me, do you think we could go now?" he asked and I was slightly taken back by his sharp tone. I watched him for a moment more before giving him a little nod and darting back inside to grab my keys and cell.

I locked the door and walked down the front steps, gesturing in the direction of the garage where my Bugatti was waiting for us. I hit the remote to the 1st garage door, and once it was open started towards the drivers' side only to be stopped by Alexander.

"I'll drive," he said in that same detached voice from before and I turned around to see him holding out a hand for the keys, eyes focused somewhere over my head. For a moment I didn't say anything but eventually relented and tossed him the keys, then walked over to the passenger side and got in.

He stuck the keys in the ignition and seconds later we were speeding down my drive, the garage door automatically closing behind us.

. _._._._._.

We'd been driving for about 45 minutes. The traffic was pretty backed up considering that it was still early in the winter vacation. At the rate things were going, we were looking at about another hour of driving at the least.

I sighed quietly and looked out my window and noticed that the driver who was next to us had stopped gawking at my car and was now staring at me. When the man of at least 45 gave me a grin and winked I snorted and looked away.

I reached up to fiddle with the radio, trying to find a station that was actually playing good music and not telling me that Old Navy was having a big sale this weekend. Once an acceptable station was picked I settled back in my seat and tossed another quick look at Alexander.

He was slouching in the seat, leaning his head against the hand propped up against the door, glaring out the windshield. Since the sun was to our backs, he wasn't glittering anymore, which I guess was a good thing because with all this traffic, people would definitely notice a sparkly driver.

At that a muscle in his tightly clenched jaw ticked but he didn't say anything. I continued to watch the side of his face and knew with no doubt that he noticed my scrutiny, but again, he kept silent.

I huffed, sending the strands of loose hair falling from my messy bun fluttering, and turned my eyes to the front. He hasn't said anything to me since I left the Ash house three days ago. No calls, no visits, no nothing.

I mean, the others even came over to my place yesterday, but he didn't come with them. A solemn Nessie had told me that 'Uncle Alex needed to go away for a bit' but informed me that I had nothing to worry about because he was going to 'hurry back to me'. I scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

'Hurry back to me' my ass.

After everything that happened on Saturday I thought that something may have changed between us. I mean, I'm not an idiot, there's obviously something between us, but you wouldn't think that by looking at us right now.

And after spending the better part of a day laying in bed next to him, it was so weird. One day he was being all sweet and playful and was all over me and now he couldn't even bring himself to _look_ at me. And though I knew that it was for Nessie that we initially put on this whole 'dating' charade, not everything that happened that day was acting.

I didn't expect Nessie to pull what she did, innocent as her intentions were, and I didn't expect Alexander to go with it. I also sure as hell didn't expect it to feel so natural and so... right to be with him. But more than anything else, I completely didn't expect it to hurt this much.

I heard a quiet sigh and remembered that he could read my mind. Funny isn't it that I always seem to forget that crucial little fact at the worst possible times.

"Arabella..." he started but I cut him off. I did _not _need his excuses or his explanations. Or his pity. I didn't need him. It wasn't like we were actually together anyway, right?

"Whatever," I snapped and glared out my side window, glad to see that the traffic was moving much faster now. The sooner I get out of this car the better.

God, what was I thinking when I asked him to come with me?

Oh yea, I was thinking about what an amazing kisser he was and how great he looked shirtless and how he brought out all these feelings in me that I thought I was incapable of feeling again after Shane.

I glowered out the window and some poor old lady caught my gaze and nearly ran into the car in front of her.

How stupid was I? I thought that just because this guy was gorgeous and kissed like a pro that he was into me. That I was into him. I couldn't have been more mistaken. Clearly he was just playing with me, but guess what?

No one fucking plays with Arabella Phoenix fucking Romano.

No one.

Well, Shane did... but that was besides the point.

Well actually, that may be the point entirely. Shane was another guy who I thought was 'the one' and ended up screwing with me too. Figures, the only guys I let in past my guard end up being complete assflaps. You gotta hand it to me.

"Listen—"

"Shut. Up," I snarled through clenched teeth and nearly growled out loud when I heard him try to cover a chuckle up with a cough. This whole damn time the guy didn't want to say a single word to me and now all of a sudden he couldn't keep his goddamn mouth shut.

Clearly the world has come to a general agreement to screw me over.

Why me?

I mean, sure, I lost my parents when I was little and I had this stupid Chosen thing hanging over my head, but I was happy. I had my brothers and I had Erica and Nathan and that was all I had ever really needed.

And then I moved here.

Looking back on it, that was when everything started going downhill. I mean, before the day I moved here I was living happily with my brothers, firm on my 'no boys' policy, and thought that my parents died in a mob war several years ago.

I almost wished I could go back to that time when everything was so much simpler. When I could get a decent night of sleep because I wasn't being kept up by dreams of my parents, or of Atian, or of Alexander. When I could just clear my mind of all thoughts and just relax.

Every moment of every fucking day was torture for me. If I wasn't thinking about my parents and my possible role in their death I was thinking about Atian and his supposed 'cure' for the Chosen thing. And more often than either of those things I thought about the golden eyed vampire sitting next to me.

I released a shaky breath, unaware that my breathing had become choppy and ragged over the past few minutes.

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't eat, I couldn't do anything. It's been like this for a while now. I can hide it well, but that didn't mean that it wasn't there. I'm not used to feeling this helpless and this lost and honestly, I don't even know what I need right now.

His face, ethereally beautiful, floated through my head and brought me back to square one. Unbeknownst to myself, a tiny sob escaped my lips.

I had been rapidly approaching my breaking point for a long time now, and I guess the time was now. So I covered my face with my hands, bent over, and for the second time in Alexander's presence, completely broke down.

"Fuck..." I thought I heard him whisper but I couldn't be sure. I seemed to curl up into myself as my sobs shook my body. My head was pounding and that only made me cry harder.

A tiny part of me was embarrassed by my lack of control over my emotions. I mean, my brothers could literally count the number of times that I've broke down like this in all my life, and Alexander has already witnessed it twice in two months. Just thinking about it made me cry even harder, and I was wondering just how much 'harder' I could cry. It already felt like my chest was literally about to explode.

I heard the muted click of Alexander's belt being released then heard another before I felt my own seatbelt begin to retract. When I felt his hand gently grasp my upper arm I shifted away, huddling into the door. He pulled his hand away and for a moment there was no sound in the car other than my crying. I heard another quiet sigh and heard him shift again.

"Come here," I heard him murmur softly, gently tugging at my arms again and after a moment I realized that he was trying to pull me closer to him. Still sobbing I began to bat away his hands.

The next few moments were spent with Alexander trying to yank me over to him while simultaneously trying not to hurt me... well physically at least, and with me, still bawling my frigging eyes out as I threw weak punches at him, cursing in both English and Italian where I could manage to pull in the extra breath needed to do so. After a few more moments of trying to fend him off, I couldn't keep up with it and my already pathetic punches only became more so. Too weak to even admit defeat I turned my back to him and curled into a ball on the seat.

"Now that you've stopped trying to break your hands..." I heard him say before his arms slipped around me and pulled me into his lap. He had pulled back his seat so that there was a large gap between himself and the steering wheel, so I could sit comfortably enough in his lap.

He didn't say anything, but like before simply held me as I cried, and for some reason the sweet gesture only made me feel worse. But I pushed that feeling back and let myself be held, even if it was for a little while.

._._._._._.

'A little while' turned out to be almost 15 minutes. Yea, I didn't know one person could cry continuously for that long either, but apparently it was possible. When I finally managed to calm down and my violent sobs had turned into sniffling, I laid my head against Alexander's shoulder, completely drained.

You know how people say that after you've had a good cry you feel better? Lying mother fucking bastards.

I feel like _shit_. My head hurt and my face hurt and my chest hurt. Everything hurt and I probably look _hideous_. Thank God I hadn't bothered with make-up that morning or I'd look even worse. I heard him sigh and then felt his fingers tilt up my chin. I lifted red, swollen eyes to look into golden ones.

"Arabella," he said softly and traced the side of my face before his head lowered slightly. In hindsight I guess he was only going to kiss my forehead or something, but I completely blew it out of proportion.

"Don't you fucking dare," I snapped at him and smacked his hand away. I twisted in his lap so that I wasn't leaning against his chest anymore, but instead was leaning against the door, facing him.

"Don't you fucking say my name like that," I snapped again and he actually looked confused for a second.

"Like what?"

"Like, like _that_. That way you say my name like you actually fucking give a damn about me. Like you—" feel something for me too, I almost said but managed to bite my tongue. Pointless, I know, because he could read my mind.

"Arabella," he said again and looked down, running a hand through his hair.

"Arabella what? Hmm? Tell me. What is it that you want to tell me when you say my name like that? I mean, knowing you it would be something like, 'Arabella I don't give a flying fuck about you but I'm going to play with you anyway.' Or maybe even 'Arabella I don't care that you just cried your heart out, I'm just going to kiss you because I'm a horny mother fucker who has no fricken sense of compassion because I'm a badass asshole of a vampire who's too cool to actually bother with a mere human like you.' Which one is it going to be?" I asked him furiously.

"I wasn't—" he started to say, but I cut him off. I was on a roll.

"Oh so it wasn't one of those two. Let's see what else it could have been. Maybe 'Arabella I was just wondering if you could set aside your emotional baggage so that I could have some fun.' Or, oh this is a good one, 'Arabella, I know I spent all of Saturday curled up with you in bed and said a whole shitload of stuff that was sweet and romantic and may have lead you to believe that I felt something for you, but I can't believe you were stupid enough to actually believe me. It just goes to show how fucking amazing you are at falling in love with the worst guys.'"

For a moment I didn't actually realize what I had just said, but the surprised look on Alexander's face had me rewinding my words in my head. I didn't have to wonder what I'd said for long because I caught a part of his thoughts.

"_...is in love with me..."_

Oh fuck. Did I just say that I was in love with Alexander Cullen? My mouth popped open, my eyes widened and I felt the back of my neck get warm. What the fuck just happened. One minute I was ranting and raving at him and the next thing I know I'm professing my love to him.

"I—didn't, I m-mean..." I tried to say but ended up stuttering uselessly, and I never stutter. Ever.

I was going for 'I didn't mean to say that' and then deny that it ever happened. But something held me back. I took in the look on his face, he most definitely wasn't smirking or sneering at me, so maybe I could just... let it ride? I mean, it was already out there, right?

I didn't think things could get much worse.

So I didn't say anything, just watched him as he watched me with that look on his face. Eventually he managed to compose himself. He shifted his eyes so that he was staring over my shoulder for a moment before he shut his eyes and tilted his head back against the headrest. He inhaled deeply and held it for 32 long seconds, yes I counted, before releasing it on a sigh.

Opening his eyes he stared up at the roof of my car for a long moment before he slowly dropped his gaze to mine. I noticed that his eyes were a darker shade of gold now and also noticed that, apart from the fact that I was sitting in his lap, he wasn't touching me at all. He watched me with unblinking eyes for what seemed like an eternity, but didn't say anything.

I couldn't believe this guy. I had just more or less told him that I was in love with him, unintentional or not, and here he was just staring at me. You'd think that he'd have something to say about it, but no. Alexander Nicholas Cullen seemed to become a man of very few words very recently.

He watched me for a moment longer before he spoke.

"We'll talk later," he said then had me in my own seat, buckled up, before I could blink.

"We can talk now," I said and took off my belt again so that I could turn and face him again.

"No. Right now all you need to think about what you're going to do once we get to your house," he said and started the car. It was then that I noticed that we'd been parked on the side of a secluded highway, and were about 30 minutes away from our destination.

"That's not my biggest problem at the moment," I snapped and was slightly taken back when he turned cold eyes on me.

"_This_ sure as hell isn't your biggest problem Arabella," he said, referring to what had just happened. "_This _should be the least of your worries," he muttered as he turned his eyes back to the road and began to drive.

"Easy for you to say," I grumbled and when he didn't say anything, sighed.

"Can you at least—" I started but he cut me off sharply.

"No. We're not talking about this right now."

"But—"

"No."

"I was only—"

"No."

"Alexander you're—"

"Arabella," he snapped and I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest and sinking down in my seat, not caring about how juvenile I must have looked right then.

"You're an asshole," I mumbled to myself.

"You're right..." I heard him whisper but when I looked over at him he didn't appear to have said anything. Maybe I was imagining things. I wouldn't put it past myself with the state I was in.

I sighed again and tilted my head so that it rested against the door, cushioned by my palm. I closed my eyes, giving into the weariness that suddenly weighed down on me.

"Put your seatbelt on," I heard him say and I it took me a moment to actually get my body to do what he asked. I was just so tired all of a sudden. Just as I forced my hand to reach up to grab the belt Alexander reached over and did it himself.

I looked over at his profile but he was back to glaring out the windshield. I didn't even have the energy to sigh as I resumed my position against the door and closed my eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

**Alexander POV**

I had to focus really hard on not crushing the steering wheel to powder beneath my hands. I'm sure that Arabella wouldn't appreciate that, especially with everything else that has happened. I took a quick look over to see that her eyes were closed, her still damp eyelashes standing out prominently against her fair skin. Now and again she would twitch slightly or whimper quietly and I recalled her thoughts from before about not being able to sleep properly.

I sighed.

She didn't deserve this, I thought then scowled. Since when did I feel bad for some random chick? But then again, I suppose that she wasn't really some 'random chick'. In fact, according to my dear niece we were dating.

I thought back to the moment when she said that she... well when she let it slip that she may, slightly, possibly love me...

I looked over at her again.

What an idiot, I thought as I watched the hand that was in her lap twitch. How could someone so smart be stupid enough to fall for me?

"You're making a mistake," I whispered quietly, looking away, then tried to figure out why it made me feel so... weird to say it.

When the dreams of her parents started to flash though her mind I looked over at her again and my gaze dropped to her lips instantly when they parted. I looked away quickly and continued to watch her thoughts as I drove to her childhood vacation house where, no doubt, she was going to get her heart stomped on all over again.

The sudden, strong need to shield and protect her from that pain surprised me almost as much as her declaration of love.

"Dammit," I growled and ran a hand through my hair then snarled when in her dreams the werewolf who had just killed her parents morphed back into its human form; it was Atian. She shifted and twitched again but settled as her dreams subsided for a moment.

I relaxed back in my seat and tried to collect my thoughts. It was embarrassing to say that the usually calm and cool Alexander Cullen... well, wasn't. And when I realized that I had just said 'Alexander Cullen' in my head the exact way she said it, I scowled again.

Who was this chick? What the hell was she doing to me?

I looked at her again. She looked so innocent when she slept, like a newborn. A smile appeared on my face when I remembered her sharp tongue and her fluent cussing. Not exactly the epitome of purity and innocence, but when she slept, I could almost believe that she was both. And I guess, to some extent, that she was.

Which brought me back to cursing her stupidity for falling for me.

I was neither innocent of pure and haven't been for a hell of a long time. I've killed for the hell of it, stabbed people in the back countless times, I can't be relied upon or trusted, and I generally just don't give a fuck. So I would make one lousy life partner, and crappy friend. And she deserved better.

"God fucking damn," I cursed and had to restrain myself from punching the dashboard. There I go again, defending her honour.

"Alexander," I heard he sigh quietly and I looked over quickly, thinking that I had woken her. She was thankfully still asleep, or so I believe, I could be wrong because I was focused so intently on her thoughts right now.

She was dreaming.

Of me.

She was dreaming of the two of us on a beach, watching a sunset. Also known as one of the most clichéd romantic scenes known to man. We were sitting shoulder to shoulder in the sand and after a moment she laid her head down on my shoulder and I leaned down to press a kiss to the top of her head.

She then pulled back to look at me then smiled that heart-stopping smile of hers before she touched the side of my face.

She whispered my name once as she tilted her head up to mine just as I brought mine down. But then the dream me froze and looked over her shoulder at something. In her dream she pulled back and saw my gaze and followed it, the frown on her face in the dream appearing on her face in reality.

When I first saw the petite blonde girl with an impressive chest standing on the beach a few steps away grinning at us wearing a very skimpy bikini, I didn't really think much of it, but then the Alexander in her dream said something.

"Katherine," he whispered and the blonde grinned wider and took a step forward. Now that I looked at the girl again, I could see the resemblance to Katherine, though she had had grey eyes instead of blue ones and her hair was much shorter. Or at least it was the last time I saw her.

I then watched as the dream-Alexander pushed away from the dream-Arabella and began to walk towards the dream-Katherine. Once he reached her, he turned around to look at Arabella who was now standing too.

"Alexander?" she asked softly, but the dream-Alex only winked at her before turning his back to her. He then gathered dream-Katherine in his arms and began to kiss her.

'You fucking idiot,' I wanted to yell at him, but it wasn't my dream to control. I heard a whimpering sound and pulled back from her thoughts. Her face was scrunched up and her bottom lip trembled slightly. When I felt the sudden urge to beat up dream-Alexander for putting that look on her face I knew that I was royally fucked.

I sighed and watched the road as she settled again.

She was a complete idiot for falling in love with me, I thought as I checked if she was actually asleep, but I was an even bigger idiot for doing the same thing. After a slight hesitation I reached out and took her free hand in mine as gently as I could.

Complicated didn't begin to describe what this was.

* * *

_Two confessions in one chapter, what, is it Christmas or something? ;) lol _

_I decided to add some Alex POV at the end there so you guys see his side of things so that ya'll don't completely write him off as a heartless son of a bitch. I actually quiet love the guy (I wonder why). _

_But anyways, next chapter: At the Romano Mansion. Dun dun dunnnnn_

_Comment and review my lovelies._

_Peace, love, and confessions._

_Xoxo thedakrangel22 _


	36. Chapter 36

_Guesss who's back? C'est moi :)_

_Sorry about the wait, it's only the third week of school and I already have like, a million tests and quizzes and a shit load of homework :/ _

_But still, I managed to find the time to update here and there for all you amazing readers. _

_Your reviews are greatttttt and I want to thank you all for leaving them :) _

_Also, I've been getting a few requests for another AxA one-shot, and I'm going to ask ya'll what I should do it on. So end me your ideas for possible one-shots and I'll pick one of them. And of course you'll get an honourable mention for the idea :)_

_So think away my lovelies._

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"_Alexander?" she asked softly, but the dream-Alex only winked at her before turning his back to her. He then gathered dream-Katherine in his arms and began to kiss her. _

'_You fucking idiot,' I wanted to yell at him, but it wasn't my dream to control. I heard a whimpering sound and pulled back from her thoughts. Her face was scrunched up and her bottom lip trembled slightly. When I felt the sudden urge to beat up dream-Alexander for putting that look on her face I knew that I was royally fucked. _

_I sighed and watched the road as she settled again. _

_She was a complete idiot for falling in love with me, I thought as I checked if she was actually asleep, but I'm an even bigger idiot for doing the same thing. After a slight hesitation I reached out and took her free hand in mine as gently as I could. _

_Complicated didn't begin to describe what this was. _

Chapter 36

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and waited a long moment before prying my eyes open. I lifted a hand to rub over my face and jolted at the contact; my hand was ice cold. I fisted my other hand and was confused to find that it was warm. Squinting my eyes I studied my hand which looked almost blue now.

What the hell happened?

When someone moved to my left I looked over to see Alexander looking out the drivers' side window, hands balled up into fists. I opened my mouth then turned away, shaking my head and rubbing my temple with my non-frozen hand while I tucked the frozen one in between my thighs to warm it up.

My eyes drifted over the dashboard and when I saw the time I sat up in my seat. It was almost 3:30. How the heck did that happen?

"You were sleeping," Alexander said and I looked over to him again.

"And?"

"And... well you were tired and I didn't want to wake you up, so... I didn't..." he said then shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Huh, that was... interesting.

"So, what, you just sat here for 3 hours?" I asked still trying to figure him out. The Alexander I knew from before would have slapped me awake. I saw him scowl at that and felt a slight twinge of guilt at my harsh thoughts, but it _was_ the truth.

"Yea," he said tersely and I furrowed my brow. That was almost... sweet. Almost.

Gnawing on my bottom lip I looked out my window and noticed that we were parked a few miles away from the long road that would lead straight to the Romano Mansion. I laced my now warm fingers together and caught Alexander drop his gaze to them out of the corner of my eye. When I looked over at him, he was glaring straight ahead.

"Well, um, thank you," I said and cleared my throat. He turned his head and studied me for a long moment, making me feel uncharacteristically self-conscious. Why was he looking at me like that? There was this weird look in his eyes and he was acting all different. Was I missing something?

I saw his jaw clench before he turned forward again and started the car. I scratched the side of my head then undid my bun, letting my hair cascade down past my shoulders. Since I had taken a shower minutes before I put my hair up, the scent of jasmine filled the contained space.

I saw Alexander's hands flex on the steering wheel, and I watched as he forced them to relax.

What was with him?

"Alexander?" I said quietly.

"What," he snapped and narrowed my eyes. Clearly someone was in a bad mood, but it was hardly my fault so I didn't know why he was snapping at me.

"Nothing," I snapped back and crossed my arms as he sped onto the road to my house. In a matter of minutes, very few with the way Alexander was driving, I'd be at the house. The nerves that lay dormant for the past few hours began to act up again.

Holy shit, was I really going to do this?

I exhaled loudly then took another deep breath. Was it just me or was it getting harder to breathe? I rubbed a hand over my heart as I saw the tops of the mansion through the cover of trees.

What a time to be having a fucking panic attack.

Crap.

I can't do this.

What was I thinking?

This was a stupid, stupid idea.

Oh my God.

I think I'm going to—

I lurched forward in my seat when Alexander slammed his foot down on the breaks. I was turning to look at him when he grabbed me by the shoulders and actually lifted me a couple of centimetres off the seat.

His golden eyes glared at me and his fingers tightened painfully on my shoulders.

"Get. A. Fucking. Hold. Of. Yourself," he growled.

"I—"

"We're here, and you are going to do this. So quit being such a baby about it." He shook me, hard enough that I thought my neck would snap.

"Okay, okay," I snarled back through clenched teeth. "You don't have to be such an inconsiderate ass." When he only narrowed his eyes at me I narrowed my own.

"I mean, you could try to be a little sympathetic. Do you even _understand_ what I'm going through right now?"

"Are you really asking _me _of all people that question?" he growled and I when I thought about it, he was right. He wasn't the sympathetic and understanding type.

For a quick second something passed over his face, but before I could focus on it, it was gone.

"Why are you being such a jackass? I didn't do anything to you," I snapped and glared over his shoulder.

"_She doesn't remember..."_ came his thought in my head and I brought my eyes back to his.

"Remember what?" I asked then let out a tiny gasp when he suddenly released me. He turned his attention back to driving, but his words had my mind going into overdrive.

What don't I remember?

"Remember what?" I persisted.

"Nothing," he snapped, but it clearly wasn't nothing. Biting my lip I sat back in my seat and wracked my brain to find the missing piece to this puzzle. I began to replay the events of the past few hours in my head.

He came to my house, then we got into my car. Neither one of us said anything then. We were talking later on, I recalled then tried to remember exactly what we were talking about.

I remember being pissed off at him about Saturday, and I remember breaking down and crying my eyes out. Maybe that's what he meant. But... it didn't seem right.

What did I do after that?

I was sitting in his lap, and then, oh yea, and then I got pissed at him all over again. And I was yelling at him and I said that—

Oh fuck.

My mouth popped open and my eyes widened. I told Alexander Cullen that I was in love with him. I looked over at him and could practically see his teeth grinding together.

Well... at least I figured out what it was...

I also recalled that he said that we'd talk about it later. Maybe I should—

"Not now," he snapped as he stopped the car in front of my house and got out, slamming the door behind him. I glared at the door before scrambling out of the car myself.

"Alexander," I growled, walking quickly towards him as he headed for the front door and reached out to grab his arm. He jerked it away however and turned to face me so quickly that I ran smack into his chest and would have fallen over if he didn't grab my flailing hands.

"Do you honestly have no idea of what you should do when? Now's not the time to discuss your infatuation," he snarled, yanking me so close that I felt his breath on my face.

Infatuation? I thought angrily. Did he honestly think I was infatuated with him?

"I don't recall using the word 'infatuated' when I told you how I felt about you," I snapped, getting up into his face.

"Well that's what you are," he retorted then abruptly turned away, dropping my hands.

"I'm pretty sure I know how I feel," I said to his back as I wrapped my hands around myself and shivered in the cold.

"The problem is that you _don't_ know how you feel," he said quietly then began walking up the front stairs. I was slightly taken back by his tone, he didn't sound pissed off then, he sounded... troubled.

"And you do?" I asked, hurrying behind him once I managed to get my legs to move.

"Better than you," he replied quietly reaching the huge double doors. This time his words along with the way he said them had me furrowing my eyebrows. Something was wrong with Alexander. He's acting all weird.

"What—"

He sighed and reached out to push the doorbell. He then shoved me closer to the door and moved himself off to the side. I was glaring over my shoulder at him when the front door swung open.

"Arabella?" My brother, clad in only a pair of old jeans, finger-combed his chin length black hair back from his face as he studied me though narrowed eyes. A second later a playful grin flashed on his face and he yanked me off my feet and into his arms.

"Ang," I laughed as the more reserved Romano twin squeezed me hard then placed a quick kiss to my forehead before setting me down and tugging a long lock of my hair.

"What brings you here kid?" he asked and I cleared my throat. No need to get down to business just yet, I reassured myself.

"Why? Can't I come over to see my dear brothers?" I asked with a grin and watched a mirroring one appear on his face. "Speaking of which, where are the other 3?"

"Somewhere around the house," he said and grabbed my hand to pull me inside. "Luc got called to work this morning, and he should be back any minute now. Tony's in the handling some business upstairs and Damen is... I actually don't know where Damen is. Sleeping maybe."

"I thought twins had, like, a psychic connection. Shouldn't you know where I am and what I'm doing," commented Damen, narrowing he eyes at his twin as he appeared from the south wing. Diangelo merely rolled his eyes at Damen's antics.

"As if I want to know what you're doing with your time," said Angelo with an exaggerated grimace and I laughed at his implication. Damen shot his twin a wicked grin and a wink before he turned his bright blue eyes on me.

"Well, look what we have here," he said crossing his arms over his bare chest, yes, yes, I know, my brothers have this weird obsession with walking around shirtless. "Couldn't stay away from us?" he questioned raising an eyebrow and I scoffed.

"I only came to see my favourite brother," I said and leaned into Angelo's side.

"My heart," groaned Damen, dramatically clutching his chest. "You wound me."

I laughed a looked at him sympathetically.

"Poor baby," I said then patted the top of his head and his eyes narrowed a second before he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed as he loosened his grip, threatening to drop me on my head.

"Damen," I laughed as the blood rushing to my head made it all tingly.

"Damen," cautioned Angelo, "put her down before you drop her."

"But that's the point," Damen said innocently as I pounded his back with my fists.

"The point isn't—" I was interrupted by a loud sound on the other side of the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here," snarled my brother from outside and it was then that I realized that Alexander was still standing out there. How could I have forgotten?

Angelo was already heading towards the door and Damen put me down on my feet before pushing me away from the door and following behind his brother.

This was not good.

The door swung open and Luca stood there glaring at Alexander. Once my other two brothers saw Alexander I saw them tense before they stepped out as well. I took a quick second to wonder if they were cold standing outside in the middle of winter, shirtless. I then mentally slapped myself before rushing towards the door. Angelo turned his head and sent me a hard look.

"Stay inside," he snapped but I continued forward.

"You think you can just fucking show up here?" growled Luca and I looked on with wide eyes to see that he was right up in Alexander's face. Where my brothers were clearly pissed off, Alexander looked very relaxed. He had his arms crossed and was regarding Luca with a smirk.

"Damnit, let me go Angelo," I snapped when he tried to physically shove me back inside. Finally pushing past him and Damen, I squeezed myself between Luca and Alexander and pressed my hands to my brother's shoulders.

"Get away from him Arabella," he snapped and tried to shove me aside.

"Calm down Luca," I said and tried to get him to back off.

"Calm down?" he asked. "How the fuck do you expect me to do what when this fucking ass hole shows up here?"

"He didn't just show up, he came with me," I said loud enough so that all three of my brothers heard.

"You what?" he asked incredulously, dropping the hands that were gripping me by the shoulders.

"Yea, I brought him with me."

"Why the hell would you do that?" asked Damen angrily.

"Because I wanted him here when I—" I broke off suddenly and looked away.

"When you what?" asked Angelo and I winced slightly.

"Um," I murmured quietly and shifted on my feet. I felt Alexander's hand on my hip and I took surprising comfort in the small gesture. My brothers however, didn't feel the same way judging by the looks on their faces.

"You have got to be kidding me," murmured Luca, his green eyes huge, looking from Alexander to me.

"Uh."

Alexander's hand slipped forward and rested lightly on my stomach. Angelo followed the movement and then his eyes almost popped out of his head. His face turned this weird shade of red and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of time before he spoke.

"Are you... please don't tell me..." he took a deep breath. "Arabella are you pregnant?"

For a moment it was completely silent as I stared at him, mouth open, eyes wide. It was only when I felt Alexander shake with silent laughter that I was snapped out of my shocked state. That little ass did that on purpose. I would have turned and bitched him out right then and there, but I had bigger problems. 3 of them to be exact.

"No. No definitely not. I—I mean with _him_? No. No, honest. We've never even slept together, well except for..." I trailed off when I saw them turn impossible hues of red. I winced when I realized what I had said.

"Not like that," I said quickly. "I meant like sleeping next to each other. Nothing happened, we were fully clothed. Okay, not really—" I squeezed my eyes shut and covered my face with a hand.

Oh. My. God.

I was just digging myself in a deeper hole.

"_This is all your fucking fault Alexander,"_ I thought to him murderously. _"Watch what I'm going to do to you."_

"_I didn't do anything,"_ he returned and I glowered.

"Okay listen, I'm not, you know, having um, sex with him," I said uncomfortably. This was so not how I imagined today would go.

"And I am not pregnant!"

And it was at that exact moment that Antonio decided to show up at the door as well. He stared at me after hearing my outburst. Could this get any better?

"What the heck is going on out here?" he asked looking at each of us, lingering on Alexander and his hand on my waist. No one said anything so he rested his gaze on me. I flushed and looked at the floor.

"Arabella?"

"Uh, there was a little misunderstanding that I was clearing up."

"What kind of a misunderstanding?"

"Um, well. They thought I was pregnant," I said quickly and saw Angelo's eye twitch.

"And why would they think that?" asked the oldest Romano, as calm and cool as always.

"Because I said that I wanted Alexander here with me when I did something, and they jumped to conclusions," I said quickly then felt almost as though I was letting Alexander get away with his part in all of this.

"But it wasn't just their fault," I said jumping to my brothers' defence. "This one thought it would be funny to antagonize them." I glared over my shoulder at him and he grinned.

Asshole.

"And who is this?" he asked watching Alexander. It was then that I realized that Antonio had never actually met Alexander.

"Antonio this is Alexander Cullen."

"Carlisle's son?" he asked and I nodded.

"Are you two..."

"It's complicated," I murmured and flattened my bangs against my forehead. Again, there was a long moment of silence before Tony sighed.

"Come inside."

"But—" Luca started to protest but shut up when Tony sent him a stern look. Seeing that no one else was moving, I grabbed Alexander's hand and pulled him inside after my oldest brother. I heard someone curse as they filed in after us.

Tony walked to the family room without looking back and dropped into the recliner and waited as the rest of us shuffled in and took a seat. I shoved Alexander down onto the loveseat before sitting next to him. I cleared my throat and rubbed my palms on my jeans; this was it.

"You said that you wanted to do something," said Antonio after a moment and I winced. Well at least I didn't have to bring it up myself. I cleared my throat again and shifted on the sofa.

"Yea, I uh, actually wanted to ask you something..."

"What did you want to know?" he asked in that same authorative voice and I dropped my gaze to my hands. How the hell was I supposed to start? I mean, it wasn't everyday that I did this. I tucked my hair behind my ear nervously and fidgeted.

"Arabella?"

I looked up at him them looked away again. I heard a quiet sigh from next to me and then felt a cold hand slip into my own. I looked over at Alexander.

"_It'll be okay,"_ he thought, and for some reason my heart fluttered with the words. I bit my lip and watched him for another moment. Finally I took a deep breath and sent him a small smile, squeezing his hand.

"_Thanks," _I thought to him, though I didn't know what for. He squeezed my hand back and I placed our joined hands on my lap and stared at them for a moment before looking up at Antonio.

Unlike my other brothers, he wasn't glaring at Alexander, but instead was watching me carefully.

Well it was now or never.

"How did ma and pa die?"

Damen, who had been sprawled across the three-seater this whole time, sat up abruptly and stared at me wide eyed, much like Angelo and Luca. I saw something pass over Antonio's face, but it remained impassive.

"In a mob war," he said.

"Don't lie to me," I said and my breathing sped up. "Please, after all this time... how did ma and pa die?"

"Arabella—" Angelo started to say but was cut off when Antonio held up a hand.

"As I said before, in a mob war. Why are you bringing up the past?"

"Because I need to know the truth."

"And you assume that we're not telling you the truth?"

"No. I think you're keeping the truth from me because you think I can't handle it. But it can. I'm not that 9 year old girl anymore Antonio."

"No you're not," he said and though he tried to remain impassive, I saw the quick looks he sent to his brothers.

Oh God.

"But we're not keeping anything from you—"

"Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" I snapped.

"Watch you language Arabella," he warned and I nearly scoffed at his attempt to divert my attention.

"Fine, do you think I'm stupid?" I rephrased.

"Not particularly," he said and I almost exploded. How dare he sit there and not take me seriously when I am so clearly distressed? Did he not catch the looks Damen, Angelo, and Luca were sending each other? Did he think that I would miss them?

There was clearly something they were all hiding from me. I was sure of it.

"Did you think that I'd never find out?" I asked. Maybe if I implied that I already knew, they would say something. But of course, I should have known that Antonio would catch me.

"Never find out what?" he said calmly and I let out a breath, rubbing my pounding temple.

"Antonio... how did ma and pa die?" I asked yet again and I could tell that he was starting to get pissed. _Him,_ of all people. Imagine how I felt.

"I told you—"

"You're fucking lying," I snapped, not caring about my language. I then turned to face Angelo who immediately looked away from my gaze.

"Ang please, how did they die?" I asked quietly, trying to look as forlorn as possible. He brought his blue eyes up to mine then turned them on Antonio.

"Tony..." he started, "maybe we should—"

"No."

"But she should—"

"Shut up Diangelo," Tony snapped and Angelo turned to his twin, at a loss.

"I think she should know," said Damen quietly and Luca turned to look at him wide-eyed.

"Then tell me," I said and Damen's eyes flickered between me and Tony. The thing about Damen was that he didn't really pay any heed to Antonio and his orders. Now that I knew that he _wanted _me to know, there wasn't much that Tony could do about it.

And I bet he knew it too.

"Damen," he cautioned sitting up in his seat, but Damen only sent him a mild look before turning back to me.

"Arabella, they were killed by—"

"She doesn't need to fucking know," snapped Antonio, and yes, he was a hypocrite for cursing right after telling me not to. He got to his feet and glared down at his brother who glared right back.

I could feel myself get more ticked off by the second. How could Antonio think that I didn't deserve to know if my parents were killed by fucking werewolves because they were trying to do something for me?

At this point Damen was on his feet too, and he was shouting at Antonio who was uncharacteristically shouting back. Angelo was trying to get the two of them to calm down, and Luca just sat there staring at the scene his brothers were making.

Without stopping to think about it I got to my feet as well and stalked over to the centre of the room and stood right in front of Antonio.

"I don't fucking need to know?" I demanded, livid now. "What bullshit. I can understand you trying to hide this from me when I was a kid but hiding it from me now? You lied to my fucking face. I asked you to tell me the truth and you straight up lied to me Antonio."

"It was to protect you," he exploded, again very uncharacteristic for my usually calm and even-tempered brother.

"Do you think it did me any good to find out that my brothers had been lying to me about my parents' death for years from some random stranger?"

"Who—"

"Do you think it did me any good to find out from some random person that my parents were murdered by werewolves and that it was because of me?"

Damen, Antonio, and Angelo all started at me wide-eyed for a moment and I heard Luca curse. My heart was thudding so hard in my chest that I thought it would burst. Finally Antonio sighed and pressed his thumbs over his closed eyes.

"Sit down Arabella," he said softly.

"No."

"Arabella, sit," he repeated.

"No."

"Belle just sit," said Angelo quietly.

"No. Tell me," I demanded and I guess Antonio had reached his wits end because he looked up and fixed me with a furious look.

"You want to know? Fine," he growled.

"You're right, ma and pa were killed by werewolves, in fact, what was done to them was worse. They were ripped to fucking shreds and tossed in our living room."

"Antonio..." Angelo said, taken back, but he didn't seem to hear.

"And you're right again, it was because of you. Because they heard that there was a way to lift the Chosen curse. But it came at a price, the old wolf wanted you. He wanted to make you his wife, but you were 8, just a baby, and he was 50. Father was furious, and he said no, but they told him that if he couldn't have you, then you couldn't get the curse lifted."

"Their only options were giving you to the wolf and having you live a long life or keep you and risk you dying at any moment. They didn't want to choose so they thought they could have both; keep you and get rid of the curse, but the wolves didn't have that."

"They killed them. They just walked into our house and started to shout at mother and father. Ma shoved us into the powder room and told me to lock the door and not to open it, no matter what I heard. She told me to protect all of you and she told me to take special care of you. She said that she loved us and then she left and the next time I saw her, her face was so fucked up that I couldn't even tell that it was her."

He paused for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Are you happy now? I told you the truth, isn't that what you wanted? Now you know what really happened and why. Can you blame us for trying to spare you the guilt? Can you live with the fact that it was all because of you?"

"Antonio," snapped Angelo furiously before turning wide eyes to me.

"Arabella, sweetheart," he said softly reaching out to touch my hand but I cringed away as I stared blankly at a spot on the carpet.

There it was.

Everything that Atian said was true. My parents hadn't died in a mob war, they were murdered by werewolves... because of me.

"...How could you say that..." I heard someone say, but the sound was coming from far, far away.

"...Arabella, shit, honey, I'm sorry. I don't know why I..." It was Antonio speaking this time, and I saw his feet move closer to me and then double as my vision split. I tried to say something, but my tongue felt like lead in my mouth. I tried to cry, but the tears didn't come. I tried to feel the pain, but all I felt was the numbness.

My head started to feel really heavy and it was getting really hard to hold it up. I thought maybe I should sit down, but my feet wouldn't move.

"Shit... is okay and... looks so pale... pass out..." I heard bits and pieces of what someone was saying, but couldn't put it all together. When Damen stepped up to me and touched a hand to my shoulder I couldn't even make myself move away from him.

What the heck was going on with me? Was I having a stroke... heart attack... seizure?

Maybe I was dying.

At least I would get to see my parents in heaven and apologize for killing them. But then again, I was probably going to hell for that very reason. I guess anything would be better than this.

"Arabella," murmured a soft voice by my ear.

That voice.

Alexander.

"It's okay," I heard him whisper and then I was being turned to face him. He put his hands on either hand of my face but I barely felt the cold. He gently tipped my head up and I tried to focus my white-grey eyes on his beautiful golden ones, but I couldn't. I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my vision, but it was no use; my eyes stayed stubbornly blurry and it pissed me off because for reasons I didn't completely understand, I wanted to see his eyes. I wanted to see his face and I wanted him to tell me everything was okay.

Even if it wasn't.

"It's okay baby," he repeated gently and touched his forehead to mine.

I wanted him to tell me that I'd be okay. I wanted him to hold me and I wanted to hold him. I wanted him to make me feel okay again because he was the only one who could.

"I'm here," he whispered.

Stay with me, I thought. Don't leave me.

"I won't," he said softly, running his thumbs lightly over my cheeks.

"Promise?" I managed to croak out in a voice that didn't sound like the one I was used to. I heard him take a deep breath and hold it.

And then he let it go.

"I promise."

* * *

_Gahhhhhh :'( _

_How could Antonio have been so heartless? Now I know that some of you know hate Arabella's oldest brother right now, but try and see his side of things; the last thing you promised your mother before she died was that you'd protect your baby sister at all costs. Now she shows up, somehow having found out about what really happened, and demands that you tell her about it. You know that it's going to hurt her, bad, so what do you do? _

_And everyone reaches their limit at some point, it just so happened that Tony reached his just as he explained to his sister about the truth. _

_Tell me what you think. Do you think that it was wrong of Arabella's brothers to have not told her about how her parents died or do you think that they did the right thing by keeping it from her? _

_Alllllllllllsoooooooooooo, how about that little Alex/Arabella bit at the end? Didn't know Alexander could be sucha sweetie, eh? ;) If you're wondering where that came from, keep in mind his confession from the previous chapter. Despite his claims that he's a heartless bastard, remember that he does have a sweet side. _

_Anyways, thanks for reading!_

_Peace, love, and lies. _

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	37. Chapter 37

_Hola everybody :)_

_So I'm back with chapter 37 (almost 40 :O) and again, I apologize for the late updates but, school is a bitch :/ It takes up a shit load of my time and no I'm not making excuses for myself (though school is a pretty good one) but I am asking that you all respect that I do have a life outside my stories. I know that some of you want to rip my hair out :P but alas, I have to balance my school work with my sports and my violin classes and credit courses and band practises and my writing -_-_

_But anyways, for the most part you guys understand my predicament and I thank ya'll for that :) I'd also like to that you for all your amazing reviews, honestly, they're great. _

_Also, thanks to __kitkat233__, __browneyedbeauty903, Bananna Bear, __and __jekelandhyde __who left me idea's for future one-shots. Keep those coming everyone!_

_Okayyyy, so one with the story._

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes_

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

"_It's okay baby," he repeated gently and touched his forehead to mine. _

_I wanted him to tell me that I'd be okay. I wanted him to hold me and I wanted to hold him. I wanted him to make me feel okay again because he was the only one who could. _

"_I'm here," he whispered. _

_Stay with me, I thought. Don't leave me. _

"_I won't," he said softly, running his thumbs lightly over my cheeks._

"_Promise?" I managed to croak out in a voice that didn't sound like the one I was used to. I heard him take a deep breath and hold it._

_And then he let it go._

"_I promise."_

Chapter 37

**Alexander's POV**

I was so lost in Arabella's eyes that I didn't even notice that I made a promise to her until a moment later.

I don't make promises.

Not to say that I haven't made them before, I just never keep them. Having no guilty conscience whatsoever, I had no trouble do so.

Before.

For some reason, I knew that this would be a promise that I kept; or one that I will try really to keep because hey, I'm far from perfect. But I'd try. For her.

When her eyes started to turn more white than grey, I started to get concerned. She didn't look too good, but that was understandable after what her asshole brother just did. I was about five seconds away from snapping his neck for speaking to Arabella like that. The only thing that stopped me was the fact that she had gone unnaturally pale and looked as though she was going to pass out.

Which, by the way, she still looked like she was going to do.

I brushed her bangs lightly out of her eyes and focused on her thoughts.

"_I don't want to be here anymore..."_ she thought softly.

"_Then we'll leave,"_ I thought immediately, wanting to get her away from all of this.

"_Take me away, please,"_ she repeated with her thoughts and she sounded so... forlorn, so lost that I nearly bundled her up in my arms and rushed her out the door that very moment. And I would have done it too if one of her idiot brothers hadn't interrupted.

"Arabella—" he started to say, one of the twins, and I nearly snarled when he put a hand on her shoulder. When she flinched and shuffled closer to me I wrapped my arms tightly around her and glared murderously at her brother.

Calm down Alex, I told myself, though she's mad at them now, I don't think she'd appreciate you killing them.

Though it would make me feel better.

But I didn't notice the exact moment when what I wanted dimmed significantly in comparison to what she wanted and what she needed.

Yup, I'm totally sunk. But I'd have later to worry about that. Right now, Arabella needed me.

"Don't touch her," I said through clenched teeth.

"Don't you tell me what to do," he snapped and I just dipped my head to bury my face in Arabella's hair.

Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, I chanted in my head.

"_Alexander, I don't want to be around them right now. Around anyone. I want to go," _she thought and I knew that I had to get her out of here. And I don't think I can hold myself back for much longer.

"Okay," I whispered into her hair then swung her up into my arms gently, cradling her against my chest, and started towards the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're taking her?" snapped one of them but I just kept walking and heard them follow us. I was nearly to the front door when one of them appeared in front of it, blocking my path, or so he thought.

"You're not taking her," said the oldest of her brothers, also known as the one on the top of my hit list.

"Yes I am," I replied tersely, desperately trying to keep my patience while wondering why it was so hard to do so.

"No you're not," he said and took a step forward, reaching out an arm toward Arabella.

"If you put your fucking hand on her I'll break it off," I growled and he actually hesitated for a moment before glaring at me.

"She's my baby sister."

"You should have remembered that before you fricking went off on her like that," I said hotly and watched as his face twisted with remorse and he looked almost as if he was in physical pain. He was thinking about the way he spoke to her earlier and winced, as did his brothers, and I had to clench my fists to keep from hitting someone. As if it wasn't bad enough that I had to hear that shit once, but now it was playing though all their minds.

"Move," I snapped but he didn't move.

"You're not taking her," another one of the brothers repeated while thinking about whether or not staking me would kill me.

If only.

"She doesn't want to be here right now," I said to the oldest, completely tuning out what the others were saying. "She can't be here right now. You need to give her some space, some time. You owe her that much."

I saw the wheels turning in his mind as he considered what I said. Eventually he sighed deeply and rubbed his face.

"Fine."

That single word brought on a wave of protests, cursing, and disbelief from the other three Romano's but Antonio wasn't paying them any attention. Instead he turned his pained eyes on me.

"_Take her. But if you hurt her..." _he thought to me and I nearly scoffed at the irony.

"I'll take care of her," I said and he studied me, then looked down at his sister in my arms for a long moment before nodding slowly. Silently he moved aside and opened the door, his brothers protesting all the while, and gestured for us to pass. When I stepped outside Arabella shuddered in my arms and pressed her face into my neck. My grip on her tightened automatically as I made my way to her car.

"_Take me away from here," _came her impossibly quiet thought a second before she went limp in my arms. I froze for a second and then released a deep breath when I heard the rhythmic thudding of her heart.

As I laid her unconscious form gently in the passenger seat I felt this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach. Trying to dismiss it, I quickly fastened her seatbelt and tilted the seat back a bit. When I pulled back to shut the door, I stopped and hesitated for a moment.

I reached out to brush the tips of my fingers along the side of my face then before I knew what I was doing I leaned down and planted a quick kiss on her soft lips. I pulled back and shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, rubbing my forehead.

As I pulled away I heard Antonio say something to his brothers.

"He won't hurt her. He's in love with her..."

Well dammit, was it that obvious?

I mean, I just realized it myself and already her brother knew. I looked over at the passenger seat and for a moment, just listened to her heartbeat as I wondered if she knew it too. After another moment I sighed and looked forward again as her thoughts from before floated through my mind again.

"_Take me away from here."_

Shooting another quick look in her direction I pulled out my phone and hit the first speed-dial. It rang twice before it was answered and I spoke without waiting for a greeting.

"I need your help."

* * *

**Arabella's POV **

I woke up with a splitting headache and a sore back. Without opening my eyes I tried to stretch and found that I couldn't. Confused, I opened my eyes slightly to look down at the belt holding me in place. Disoriented, I looked around and realized that I was sitting in my car. What the heck was I doing in here? Looking out the window I noticed that the car was on the highway.

But I wasn't driving.

I looked to my left and saw Alexander sitting there, one hand on the wheel and the other propped up against the door. He turned his head at that moment and looked at me with intense tawny eyes and all of a sudden it all came back to me.

The trip to my house, confronting my brothers, finding out about my parents, confessing my feelings to Alexander, all of it.

I released a shaky breath and tipped my head back against the headrest and stared at the roof of the car. When my headache started to get even worse I brought my hands up and jabbed my thumbs into my temples, squeezing my eyes shut.

Stupid migraines.

I was about two seconds away from banging my head repeatedly against the dashboard when I heard a rattling sound and looked over to see Alexander hold out a box of Tylenol. Extra strength.

I nearly pounced on him in my haste to grab the box and shake out two pills. I tossed them in my mouth before realizing that I didn't have any water. Just before I started to swallow them dry, Alexander held out a water bottle, which I promptly grabbed and chugged. Replacing the cap on the bottle I sighed and tilted my head against the window, waiting for the pills to kick in.

So, my parents were killed by werewolves, because they tried to lift my Chosen curse. And my brothers hid it from me for all this time. I was surprised with myself to realize that more than the sorrow I felt over causing my parents' untimely death, I felt this insane anger towards my brothers for keeping it from me.

I mean, how dare they? How _dare _they?

I took a steadying breath then stared out the window and at the darkening sky. When I noticed one of the destination boards, I furrowed my brow. To make sure that I wasn't seeing things, I waited for another board to come up, and sure enough, we weren't heading back home.

Where the hell were we going?

I turned to Alexander to see that, though his posture remained casual and aloof, the hand on the wheel had tightened and that his jaw was clenched. Something was definitely going on.

"Whe—where are we going?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I cleared my throat and took another drink from the bottle, waiting for an answer. When he didn't say anything I started to repeat the question.

"Alex—"

"You'll see."

I opened my mouth then snapped it shut. I knew better than to try and pry the information out of him, so I slumped back in my seat and tried to figure it out myself. Where was he taking me? And why wouldn't he tell me where he was taking me? Because, honestly, I really didn't want to be around other people right at the moment.

The Tylenol finally started to kick in and the headache began to fade to a dull throb. When Alexander merged onto another set of roads I looked up at the sign.

Airport?

What the...

"Alexander..." I said slowly, but I didn't get an answer. Soon enough, we were pulling into a parking space at Pearson Airport. He took the keys out of the engine then got out of the car. I stared after him for a moment before scrambling out of the car myself. I walked around to the back as he popped open the trunk and pulled out a... a duffle bag?

Wait, wasn't that... that was _my_ duffle bag.

"What—" he tossed the large duffle at me and I was so caught off guard that I fumbled with it for a second before grabbing onto it. Alexander then pulled out a slightly smaller duffle, tossed it over his shoulder, then slammed the back shut.

When he started to stride towards the elevators I had no choice but to run after him. The elevator opened and two young women started to step out, but decided to stay put once they got a good look at the man who had just stepped in.

The pretty brunette sent Alexander a smile as her shorter friend giggled and nudged her. When he didn't return her appreciating glance, her smile dimmed a little, and a tiny smirk appeared on my face as I entered the elevator as well. I set my duffle down on the floor at my feet and shuffled closer to Alexander, not missing the envious looks I got from the two girls.

When the elevator opened on the ground floor I hefted my bag and felt his hand on my back as he nudged me out. The girls, pouting now, stayed in the elevator and went back down to the parking lot. I shook my head slightly and tucked a stand of hair behind my ear; girls could be so predictable sometimes.

When Alexander started to make his way through the crowd I hurried after him. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and reached for it but ended up elbowing someone in the stomach. I turned and apologized as the woman glared at me then bent over to grab the purse that she dropped. I mumbled another apology but she had already stormed away.

I looked down at my phone and saw that I had a text from Damen. Grinding my teeth together I dismissed the text, not even bothering to read it. When I looked up again I realized that I wasn't with Alexander anymore. I looked around, but all I saw was a million other people trying to get to wherever they were going.

My only option was to portal, but I couldn't do that right in the middle of this crowd. With a sigh I made my way towards the washrooms.

Once I was standing outside the washrooms I portaled out, trying to find Alexander. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack, but I eventually managed to find him at a Customer Services desk.

He was talking to the man behind the counter who smiled then handed something that looked a lot like a boarding pass to him. I saw him slide a bill towards the man then thank him before turning around. He looked around for a moment then cursed and started to walk rapidly towards where I was.

I came out of the portal and was wondering why Alexander was picking up boarding passes from Customer Services when I felt someone bump into me. Since being jostled a couple of times was inevitable in a crowded airport, however, I didn't make a big deal out of it. But when I was bumped into a second time, then a third I looked over my shoulder to see an insanely tall man standing behind me.

I met his eyes and the man grinned at me.

"You lost, sweetheart?" he asked with a southern twang and I raised an eyebrow before turning back around and making my way towards Alexander. That was, until I felt a tug on my duffle. I turned and sure enough, southern twang had his enormous hand wrapped around the strap of my bag.

I sent him a hard look to which he grinned again. I then noticed how his gaze couldn't seem to stay on my face and crossed my arms over my chest. Some men were so disgusting.

"Need any help?" he asked and I sighed impatiently.

"No."

"Sure 'bout that darlin'?" he said and took a step closer. I looked up at his face and wondered how stupid this man could get. Was he honestly going to try and do something to me in a place that was as crowded as an airport? What an idiot.

Not to mention what Alexander would do if he—

I didn't even finish the thought before I felt a cool arm slip around my waist.

"Is there a problem here baby?" asked Alexander, touching his lips lightly to the top of my head, giving the man a dark look. And though the man was more than a head taller than Alexander, he seemed to shrink back a bit.

"Nope, no problem," I said flicking my eyes up to his. He slowly brought his eyes off the man and fixed them on mine.

"_You okay?"_ he thought and I nodded, giving him a tiny smile. When we looked back, the man was gone. With a smirk, Alexander turned back to me and brushed my hair out of my eyes, but then jerked his hand back as if just noticing what he did.

I gave him a confused look but he looked away. I heard him sigh quietly then felt his fingers encircle my wrist before he started to pull me away.

Eventually we ended up at one of the terminals. Some people were waiting in line while others were waiting to be called on. Alexander walked to a row of chairs away from everyone else and dropped his duffle on the floor before dropping into a seat. I stared down at him for a moment before setting my duffle down then sitting next to him.

After a moment of silence I cleared my throat.

"Do you want to tell me where we're going now?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." I huffed and sank back into the chair, sulking.

I was being fricking kidnapped.

I heard a quiet scoff come from next to me and I pouted.

So we sat in silence until he stood up abruptly. Without even waiting for me, he gathered his bag and walked over to the line. Muttering under my breath I got to my feet and followed him. Once we got to the front of the line, Alexander handed two boarding passes to the hostess who was openly ogling him.

She looked down at the passes then frowned slightly before looking behind him at me. She looked between us for a quick moment before returning the passes to Alexander and gesturing for us to continue.

We walked down the hall that led us directly onto the plane. The hostess at the entrance looked at the passes before gesturing us towards the front of the plane. When we got into the first class section, we were shown to two window seats. Alexander walked over and reached up to place his duffle up into the storage compartment. The movement caused his shirt to ride up, exposing his toned abdomen and I, like many of the other female passengers and hostesses, stared. When he grabbed my duffle from my hands I snapped out of my trance and looked up into amused golden eyes.

Blushing slightly I dropped down into the seat closest to the window, and a second later Alexander sat down next to me.

It took nearly thirty minutes for the plane to start moving. As I watched the safety video demonstrate how to properly inflate and wear a floatation device in case of an accident, my mind drifted to the man sitting next to me.

Where was he taking me? Why was he taking me somewhere? Why was I going with him? Why did he have to be so damn good looking?

A dozen questions ran through my mind as the plane began its ascent. Once we were in the air and the seatbelt sign went off, I unbuckled the belt and looked out the window at the dark sky, still thinking about all those questions. I heard a sigh come from next to me and I looked over at Alexander.

"Get some sleep," he said then hit a button on my armrest that caused my seat to tilt backwards until it was nearly parallel to the floor of the plane.

"But—" I protested sitting up, but he put his palm against my forehead and shoved me back lightly. I sputtered in indignation but he only jerked my head aside long enough to lay a pillow under it.

"Why you little—"

"Sleep." He ordered, cutting me off and I growled as he opened a blanket over me. I glared angrily at him when I caught his eye and only become more so when I noticed the amused glint in his eyes.

"_Just you wait Alexander Nicholas Cullen,"_ I threatened and when he only laughed I turned on my side, facing away from him. Closing my eyes I willed myself to go to sleep.

._._._._._.

Rio de Janeiro.

We were in Rio de fucking Janeiro, or at least we would be once this plane landed. I listened as the voice on the intercom droned on about our destination and about how we'd land within the next thirty minutes, and some other stuff.

"Alexander," I growled and nearly pulled my hair out at the roots when I heard his quiet chuckle. For the past hour or two (or three) I've been nagging him nonstop, trying to get him to tell me where the hell we were going, but Alexander wouldn't tell me. And of course that only ticked me off because I hated not knowing things, exhibit A what happened earlier today.

"Almost there," he said for about the hundredth time and I sent him a glare.

"You said that an hour ago," I accused.

"I know," he said with a grin and I snarled and began to beat him over the head with my pillow. When he laughed and snatched the pillow from my hands, I narrowed my eyes.

I got on my knees in the large seat and loomed over him, hands on my hips, with a murderous expression. And then he hit me in the face with the pillow.

He, Alexander Cullen, hit me. In the face. With a pillow.

Yea, I know, unbelievable isn't it? I didn't know if I was more surprised or pissed off at the action. I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find something to say, but then I took in the challenging look in his eyes.

Oh it was on.

I made a grab for the pillow, which he moved at the last possible second so that I overbalanced and sprawled into his lap. Taking it in stride I straddled him and reached for the pillow again as he held it up over his head. I would have grabbed it, but he kept moving suddenly. I reached out with on hand to hold down his arm so I could use the other to make a grab.

The plan worked because a moment later I held the pillow in my hands triumphantly. It wasn't long lived, however, because he shot me a sly look before giving me a light poke in the side. Now, I can see how this wouldn't have been a big deal to anyone else, but it was to me.

See, I'm ticklish.

_Extremely _ticklish.

So naturally, I let out a loud squeal and jumped about a foot, nearly falling out of Alexander's lap and into the aisle. He grabbed me around the waist to steady me and before I could look down to glare at him, he did it again.

And again.

And again.

I was writhing in his lap now, squealing breathlessly and nearly choking in the process.

"Stop," I gasped, laughing in between laboured breaths.

"Stop, Alexander. Oh my God."

I heard him laugh quietly and a small part of my brain, the part that could actually function under this abuse, wondered what put him in this mood. I mean, he was almost back to the same person he was that day I stayed over at his house.

Huh, maybe he was bipolar.

At that I saw his eyes narrow evilly before his fingers moved faster at my sides.

I was now laughing so hard that I was crying. Tears escaped my eyes as I tried to bat away his hands, cursing him fluently all the while.

"Help," I choked, "rape." I caught Alexander smirk and roll his eyes and his fingers stilled a second before I heard someone clear their throat. Wiping tears from my eyes I looked up at the steward who stood there, shifting from side to side. He met my eyes then looked at Alexander before he looked down at the floor, turning pink.

"You need to put your seatbelts on, we're about to descend," he said and that was when I actually took in what we were doing. Mumbling an apology I slipped off of Alexander's lap and into my own seat, blushing slightly. When I noticed that the steward wasn't going away, I looked over at him, wondering what else we did, but met Alexander's amused gaze instead. When he leaned over to me, I automatically leaned back, but he only grinned before reaching out to buckle my seatbelt.

"Thank you," said the steward before hurrying off. I looked over at an elderly couple sitting in the aisle next to ours and flushed again when they smiled knowingly at us. Great, so now granny and grandpa were assuming that we were some cutesy little couple going on a vacation to Rio for winter break. After thinking about it for a moment, I realized that that was exactly what this was, well apart from the cutesy couple thing, because, you know, we weren't a couple...

I looked over and caught Alexander's intent gaze and turned away again, clearing my throat. I looked out the window, trying to focus on the gorgeous view in front of me but instead thinking about the handsome vampire by my side.

But hey, story of my life, right?

._._._._._.

Alexander hasn't spoken to me since the plane landed. I swear, the boy has some serious mood swings that I could not keep up with. Speaking of things I couldn't keep up with, I thought darkly to myself as I tried to keep up with Alexander as he made his way through the airport. I mean, it was 2:48 in the morning according to my cell phone, meaning that it was about 3:50 in Brazil and I was tired, regardless of all the naps I took throughout the previous day.

I _should_ have been in my own house by now. I _should_ have been curled up in a pitiful ball in my bed crying myself to sleep or something, but no, I was stalking through an airport in Brazil after a vampire whose moods whipped from one extreme to the other in the space of a heartbeat.

I followed Alexander out of the airport and saw that he already had a cab flagged down. He popped our bags, both of which he'd been carrying, into the back before getting in the back, not even bothering to hold the door open for me. Considering his age, you'd have thought that he'd be more in touch with chivalry. Well apparently not.

Still grumbling I walked around and got into the back as well. The second my door shut, the cab was off. I was somewhat surprised, and reluctantly impressed, when Alexander began to speak rapidly in Portuguese to the driver. Having gone through a phase during which I tried to learn as many languages as I possibly could, I easily translated his words.

Sure enough, the ocean began to come into view and a little while later we stopped at the docks. Alexander paid the driver and we got out, collecting our bags. As the cab drove away, I looked out at the ocean, mesmerized by the way the moon reflected off the surface of the water. Leaving my bag on the ground I walked down the dock and came to the edge. I looked out over the nearly black water and wondered how stupid it would be for me to jump in. Reluctantly dismissing the idea, I tipped my head back and stared at the sky. When Luca was sixteen he went through this astronomy phase during which he took me out nearly every night and taught me how to find all the constellations.

Turning my head slightly I managed to pick out Cassiopeia, Andromeda, the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper and Orion. A soft smile cross my lips as I lifted a hand to the sky and used a finger to trace the lines of Orion, the hunter, my father's favourite constellation. I sighed quietly and dropped my hand to the phoenix charm around my neck.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to the night sky.

When a tall reflection appeared in the water I turned around to look up at Alexander, whose eyes looked nearly as black as the ocean behind me.

He didn't say anything. No 'I'm so sorry for your loss,' or 'it wasn't your fault,' or 'they did it because they loved you'. Nothing. And maybe that was why I stepped into his arms and rested my head against his shoulder. His arms wrapped around me lightly and I locked my around his waist. I felt him sigh quietly before he rested his chin on the top of my head.

We were quiet for a long time, the lull of the ocean paired with Alexander's strong embrace calming me. Finally Alexander spoke.

"We're almost there," he whispered against my hair and I pulled back to look up at him. After a long moment I nodded and started to step back, but his grip tightened on me suddenly. I looked at him inquiringly and a second later he leaned down to press his lips firmly to mine before pulling away and walking back down the dock. I watched his back, a tiny smile appearing on my face. I looked up at the sky again and noticed Orion twinkling brightly in the night sky.

"Do you approve daddy?" I asked quietly and I could have sworn that I saw Betelgeuse wink extra bright for a quick second. Chuckling slightly at my antics I stared down at the planks of the dock before I looked over to where Alexander disappeared and saw him standing there, watching me.

He had the duffle bags in one hand and the other was in his pocket as he stared at me, marble skin glowing under the moonlight. I smiled softly and started down the dock, past the rows of gleaming white yachts, towards him.

I stopped next to him and for a moment our eyes locked. He turned his head slightly, and I thought I caught a small smile on his face too. He took a step towards one of the yachts and then froze as I slipped my hand into his.

He looked down at our entwined hands for a long moment before bringing his eyes to mine again. And then he ran his thumb lightly over the back of my hand and gave me a gentle squeeze before turning back to the small yacht. He pulled me onto the boat after him and set our bags on the deck.

"Alexander," I whispered, my voice almost completely lost over the crashing of the waves.

"Yea," he replied, just as quietly.

"I love you," I murmured and then rolled up on my toes to press my lips to his.

* * *

_Awwwwwwwwweh :D_

_Aren't they just the cutest things ever? Yea :P_

_Anyways, if you're a diehard Twilight fan, by now you know exactly where Alexander is taking Arabella. If you still don't get it... well you'll find out in the next chapter :P_

_And for those of you wondering why Arabella isn't all depressed about her parents, it should be obvious that Alexander is distracting her from it. _

_Sooooo, hope you liked the chapter, and if you thought this one was fluffy, just wait till the next one ;D_

_Peace, love, and moonlight kisses._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	38. Chapter 38

_Hey there everybody,_

_So no, I'm not dead, but I am however swamped with schoolwork, but ya'll already know that and are being very great with dealing with it. _

_To those of you who guess where Alexander is taking Arabella, you'll see if your right in a few minutes ;)_

_And now to acknowledge the amazing reviewers :)_

Lily:_ Yes, the wolves from Twilight WILL make appearances in my story. I mean, if Renesmee is in my story, how can I not put Jacob in it right? lol. So yea, I don't exactly know when, but they will!_

fantasyfreak133: _*gasp* of course I don't want you to die :O Lol. Besides, I'm pretty sure Luca would be mighty pissed off at me if you were and it was my fault ;)_

princesswhatever9: _Awwww you flatter me :) And another one-shot is in progress as we speak, so hopefully it will be up soon. _

_AND ALSO, Alex, Arabella, Antonio, Damen, Diangelo, Luca and I would like to take this time to wish sportygal101 a very happy belated birthday :) We hope you had a wonderful day and got everything you wished for ;D And we are also very sorry that we couldn't update yesterday :( Thank you for being such an awesome reader! Hugs and Kisses from the clan :) xoxo _

_On with the story!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sadly. _

_Happy Reading._

* * *

_He looked down at our entwined hands for a long moment before bringing his eyes to mine again. And then he ran his thumb lightly over the back of my hand and gave me a gentle squeeze before turning back to the small yacht. He pulled me onto the boat after him and set our bags on the deck. _

"_Alexander," I whispered, my voice almost completely lost over the crashing of the waves. _

"_Yea," he replied, just as quietly. _

"_I love you," I murmured and then rolled up on my toes to press my lips to his._

Chapter 38

It took me a moment to realize that his lips weren't moving against my own. I pulled back slightly and opened my eyes to look up at him and saw that his eyes were closed. I touched his chest slightly and he flinched back a little. Frowning, I studied him, trying to figure out why he was shutting me out like this. I mean, I thought he loved me back...

"Alexander?" I asked quietly, my lips nearly brushing against his again. I heard him sigh quietly and then step back. The hand I had on his chest fell away and I watched as he turned away and began preparing the boat.

"We'll be there in about half an hour," he said then started the yacht and my mouth nearly dropped open.

I just told this dumb fuck that I loved him and he just pretended like it never happened. You know, I thought that girls were the ones who sent out mixed signals, not guys. Apparently this one didn't get that memo. Suddenly I was pissed off, I mean, how dare he just dismiss my feelings like that? He had no right.

"You son of a bitch," I snarled and saw him freeze for a second before he steered the boat away from the dock and eastward.

"Turn this boat around," I demanded when he didn't say anything. At my words he looked over his shoulder at me and studied me for a moment before turning back.

"You should sit," he said in a detached tone. I took a step towards him with every intention of threatening him until he took me back home, but it didn't really work out as I hoped it would. As I stepped forward my foot got caught in the strap of one of the bags at my feet. And at that exact moment the boat tilted sharply to the right. Unfortunately for me, I was still standing near the edge of the boat. I reached madly for something to grab onto because I would go head first into the water if I didn't. A split second before my feet left the deck I was grabbed roughly from behind and pulled into a hard surface.

Of course this would happen to me right when I was trying to act all badass.

As soon as I regained my footing and my heart slowed down I shoved away from Alexander's embrace and nearly toppled overboard again. So when he grabbed me again, by the tops of my arms this time, I let him pull me away from the edge and towards the cushioned seats near the center of the boat.

"This is why I told you to sit," I heard him mutter under his breath as he shoved me down on the seat and I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I want to go home," I said grumpily and stared out into the darkness as we coasted over the water. When he didn't say anything I stared at his back. Did he ever hear what I said?

"Yea," came his reply and I ground my teeth together. This guy was impossible. Why was I in the middle of nowhere with him again?

Oh yea, because I'm in love with the idiot.

With a sigh that sounded almost like a growl I bent at the waist and pressed my face into my knees.

._._._._._.

About thirty minutes later I noticed that we started to slow down. I looked out over the water and was instantly mesmerized by the colour of the sky. It was still kind of dark, but at the horizon a faint line of orange and pink was blooming, and you could see the faint rays of the sun.

Without realising it I had moved to the front of the yacht and was now leaning over the railing. It was now that I also realized how _hot_ it was. I was still wearing my sweater and jeans and I was burning up. I pulled my hair up off the nape of my neck and twisted it into a bun at the top of my head. If it wasn't for the slight breeze and the water spraying up into my face I was sure that I would have passed out from a heat stroke. I pushed up my sleeves then took the hem of the sweater and pulled it away from my heated skin, trying to get some cold air under the thick material.

I was fanning myself with one hand when I saw it. A small island rose up out of the water ahead of us. From this distance I could see the white sand of the beach and the palm fronds swaying slightly in the breeze. When we started to turn towards the north end of the island a small wooden dock came into view. What was this place?

"Isle Esme," came his voice from behind me as we neared the dock. I was so enthralled by the gorgeous island, made only more so by the sun that rose behind it, that I didn't catch on right away.

"Esme?" I said finally and Alexander cut the engine.

"Yup, Carlisle gave this island to Esme as a wedding present."

Wow, and I thought my parents were over the top with anniversary presents.

"It's so pretty," I murmured, bad mood momentarily forgotten. I heard a thump and looked over to see that Alexander had set the bags on the dock and was jumping out himself. He hesitated, then turned and held out a hand. Ignoring said hand I got out myself and took a look around. The sun was now peeking out from the horizon and everything was cast in a warm glow.

I walked slowly up the dock and onto a sandy pathway through the vegetation. At first it felt as though I was in a jungle with the tall shrubs and other flora. A few moments later however the foliage thinned and a house came into view. The stairs led up to a porch and the front door was framed with two large square widows.

Without thinking I walked up the front steps and to the front door. My hand reached out to the door handle but then I snapped it back when I realized what I was doing.

"Go ahead, it's unlocked," came a voice from directly behind me and I let out a tiny squeak in surprise. I hadn't heard him come up behind me, but he _was_ a vampire.

I looked over my shoulder and was slightly unsettled by the way he was watching me. Clearing my throat I turned back to the door and turned the handle.

The inside of the house was actually quite large and looked only more so because of the light colour scheme. I stood in the center of the living room and turned in a slow circle. For an island in the middle of nowhere, this place was _loaded_.

"This way," I heard Alexander say and I turned in time to catch him disappearing though a doorway. I hesitated for a moment, wondering if I should actually follow him, I mean, I _am_ supposed to be mad at him. But something about this place made it really hard for me to stay that way, so with a quiet sigh I went after him.

I saw him standing at a door down the hall and he disappeared inside it once he saw me. I stepped inside and was struck by the beauty of the room before me. The large room was done completely in white, and had an enormous white bed in the center with billowy white mosquito netting.

What really caught my attention was the far wall of the room; it was mostly glass, and gave the occupant a stunning view of the beach just a few yards away. I walked over and pushed open the French door that opened right onto the white sand. At this point the sun was hovering just over the horizon and a smile touched my lips at the view in front of me.

Still smiling I toed off my shoes and socks and stepped in the cool soft sand. I had only taken a few steps out when I heard Alexander speak from behind me.

"You should probably sleep, or something," he said and I turned around to see him standing at the door, shifting on his feet. I gave a slight nod and looked away. From my peripheral vision I saw him take a step towards me, hesitate, then step back. When he walked back into the room and out into the hallway, shutting the bedroom door behind him, I released the breath I hadn't been aware I was holding.

I walked back inside, leaving the door open to the soft breeze, and dropped down onto the bed. I laid on my stomach for a moment before flipping onto my back. Though I tried, I couldn't sleep. It was probably this _heat_, I thought and sat up. Shooting a quick look at the door to make sure it was closed I pulled my sweater off, and the tank top soon followed. In another moment my jeans also came off.

Standing in my pink underwear and Hello Kitty bra, I sighed in relief. Dropping back down onto the comforters, I stared up at the ceiling. Minutes passed and I sat up again. This wasn't working. I clearly wasn't going to sleep right now. I looked out onto the beach again and decided that I wanted to do some exploring instead.

I got up and then looked disdainfully at the sweater and jeans tossed carelessly on the floor. There was no way that I was putting those back on, I'd bake. I sighed and bent over to pick up the jeans when my enormous duffle caught my eye. It was sitting in the corner of the room, probably where Alexander had put it.

I straightened up and walked over to it. Hefting it up I set it on the bed then opened it up, and sure enough, crammed inside were pairs of little cotton shorts, and a bunch of tank tops. Staring at the contents of the bag I wondered if Alexander had packed them himself.

But then I rooted deeper into the bag and came up with pairs of underwear and lingerie, most of which I was pretty sure I didn't buy.

Okay, so maybe Alexander didn't pack this himself.

At the bottom was a large string bag. I pulled it out and opened it up as well and dumped the contents out onto the bed. I looked down at the numerous bikinis that were scattered on the bed and realized that there wasn't a single one-piece in the mix. And the ones that I didn't recognize from my own wardrobe still had tags on them.

I picked up a pair of bottoms which had barely enough material to cover my crotch and I immediately knew who was responsible for this.

Rosalie.

There was no other explanation.

I sat there staring at the pile of revealing swimwear and scanty lingerie for a moment before I noticed a piece of paper in the midst of it all. I reached out and picked up the hot pink sticky note.

_Have fun kid ;)_

A stared at the note and a reluctant smile appeared on my face. I was going to kill Rosalie when we got back. I crumpled up the note and threw it over my shoulder then picked up a lacy black teddy that was nearly completely see-through.

What exactly did Rosalie think was going to happen on this little trip?

I grinned and shook my head, dropping the teddy back on the bed, and stood up. I grabbed a pair of light green plaid shorts and a white tank top, then shoved everything else back into the duffle. I was zipping it up when I hesitated for a moment, biting my lip. I then up-zipped the bag and pulled out a navy blue bikini top. Confirming that it was in fact one of my own and not one that Rosalie bought for me, I rooted around for the bottoms. I eventually ended up emptying the bag again to find them then had to put everything back.

I started to unclasp my bra but looked out the open door that led out to the beach and grabbed the bikini before walking over into the adjoining bathroom.

A moment later I came back out, tying the halter-styled bikini top at the nape of my neck. I studied myself in the mirror and then pulled on the soft cotton shorts and tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror again and studied the amount of skin the short shorts and tank top exposed. I looked outside and noticed that the sun was now shining brightly.

I walked back to the duffel and searched through the side pockets and found what I was looking for; two large bottles of sunscreen. I also found a bag of makeup, full of water-proof products. I laughed quietly at that then put it back.

After covering myself with sunscreen, I was finally ready to go out. Though I found four pairs of flip flops and two pairs of sandals also in the side pockets of the large duffle, I decided to go out barefoot.

When my feet touched the cool sand I nearly shivered at the feeling. I padded silently down to the beach and stood looking out over the water that was now beautiful shade of blue. The sun was shining brightly so I had to shield my eyes against the glare. I heard birds call from somewhere back on the island and I saw what might have been either a dolphin or a porpoises jump out of the water a short distance away.

Without thinking much about it I drew my top off and dropped it on the sandy beach, my shorts following suit. Pulling my hair out of its bun, I walked forward and dipped my toes into the water and was surprised to find it warm.

I waded out a few paces so that I was knee deep in the water and drifted my fingertips on the surface, moving in deeper until I was submerged to my waist. I looked down into the clear water at my distorted toes and touched my palms to the surface of the water.

The birds from earlier called again and I looked up to see them flying overhead. A short distance away two porpoises played in the water. I took a step towards them and they turned to look at me. A moment later they began to swim closer to where I was and I smiled, holding out a hand, waiting for one of them to bump into it.

But suddenly they stopped and sped away, splashing me with their tails. At first I thought they were playing, but then I looked over my shoulder and noticed the man standing on the beach. He was wearing a pair of grey sweatpants and a tight white wife beater. The sun had his skin sparkling and without completely registering it, I began to walk back towards the shore.

I stood on the white sand, water dripping off my body and off the tips of my hair. I gathered my hair in my hands and leaned over to wring it out, keeping my eyes on the sand at Alexander's feet and off his muscular chest. After about five minutes of wringing my hair I tossed it over my shoulder and scratched my side idly.

Neither of us spoke.

I cleared my throat, shifting my weight, and then took a chance and brought my eyes up to his face. The intense way he was staring at me confused me at first, but when his eyes dropped to my chest then down my body I felt myself flush.

I looked around, trying to locate my shorts and tank, and found them a few meters away. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear I shot him a quick look, then gave his chest a longer one before I walked over to my clothes.

I suppose in hindsight I shouldn't have bent over the way I did to pick up my tank with him standing right behind me, but I didn't realize it until I heard his growl. I was just turning around to see what was wrong when a cold arm wrapped around my waist from behind. I was yanked back into his hard chest and I dropped my top again, shuddering at the feel of him against my heated skin.

I felt him press his lips against my neck, and then I felt him scrape his teeth along it, sending goosebumps down my arms.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I heard him chant quietly against my skin and then he whipped me around to pull me against his chest. I looked up at him and saw that he was glaring at me. What the hell did I do?

"Alex—"

Before I could finish what I was about to say he wound his arms tightly around my back and crushed his lips down on mine. I gasped quietly in surprise, instinctively pulling back a little, but he wasn't having any of that. He made a deep sound at the back of his throat and gave my hair a sharp yank that had my head tipping back so he could kiss me again.

And then I forgot all about being mad at him for earlier, because, you know, it was kind of hard to think when you were being kissed by Alexander Cullen.

I rose up on my toes and kissed him back, my hands sliding over his hard chest then up over his shoulders to link behind his neck. Pretty soon my lungs were burning from denying myself air, and a second later Alexander left my lips to brush his lips down my neck. I gratefully took deep breaths as he nipped at the skin of my shoulder.

I let out a shaky breath and tipped my head back and Alexander trailed his lips across my collarbone and sucked on the skin at the base of my throat. I groaned quietly then put my hands on either side of his face so that I could lift it and put my lips on his again.

He yanked me up so my feet were off the ground and so I wrapped my legs around his waist, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck.

I have no idea how long that went on for, but eventually we both stood baking in the sun, or well, I was baking in the sun, Alexander didn't seem to care. I was back on my feet, but I was still in his arms. He tipped his head down to touch his forehead to mine and I met his eyes golden eyes.

What was I going to do with him?

One moment, he's all over me, and the next he's pissed off at me, and then he's all sweet, and then he brushes me off. What was he playing at?

Was he trying to make me feel like an idiot?

I squeezed my eyes shut and sighed softly.

"_Why are you doing this to me?"_ I thought to him.

"_I should be asking you that question," _he thought back and I furrowed my brow.

"What?"

"Why are _you_ doing this to _me_," he snapped and I pulled back to look up into his face and noticed that he was glaring at me again.

"I didn't do anything Alexander," I nearly shouted, at my wits end with his fricking PMSing emotions.

"You think _this_ is nothing?" he growled and snapped the strap of my bikini top.

"I'm wearing a fucking swimsuit because I went fucking swimming," I growled back and shoved him away from me. Of all the fricking nerve.

"Do you have any idea how fucking insane it makes me to see you parading around and bending over like that half naked? It's already hard enough for me to do the right thing but I'm fucking trying, so you could at least try and make this easier for me."

Wait, did he just say that he was trying to do the right thing?

"What right thing?" I asked and he looked away and rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"Nothing."

"No, tell me. What is it that you're trying to do?" I repeated, though I was starting to get an idea of what may be going on.

"I said nothing," he snarled between clenched teeth and then he disappeared into the house in a blur of grey and a flurry of white sand. I thought about letting him go and sulking on the beach but then dismissed the idea.

He got out of explaining himself earlier, but he wasn't getting away that easily this time. Picking up my shorts and tank I ran towards the big white room. Once I was inside I grabbed a towel from my duffle and dried off quickly before putting the shorts and tank back on. I ran down the hall and to the living room, but he wasn't there. Ditto with the other rooms in the house. Without much other choice, I portaled out and around the island.

Eventually I found him sitting at a rocky cove at the west end of the island. He was mumbling something, but it was too quiet to pick up. His fist was clenched tight, and when he opened it, powdery grey dust fell to the ground. At first I thought it was just sand, but then he picked up a large rock and closed his fist around it. A few seconds later he opened his fist again and the powdered remains of the rock sprinkled to the floor.

He picked up another large rock, but this time instead of crushing it he hurtled it into the ocean, and it flew out so far that I couldn't even see where it hit the water. He swore loudly then dropped his head into his hands.

I came out of the portal and didn't even hesitate before grabbing a pair of flip flops and running out of the house and into the lush vegetation of the island.

I was about half way to the rocky cove when my foot caught on something and I went sprawling on the ground. I cursed quietly and sat up to inspect my scrapped knee. I was just about to get up when I spotted something moving right next to where my hand was. I took a closer look at it, then sucked in a deep breath and screamed.

* * *

_Tada!_

_This chapter was a kind of hard because I had to refer back to Breaking Dawn a couple of times so that I could get a lot of the stuff on Isle Esme. And even though that helped a lot, much of this was what I assumed would also be on the island. So I guess in that way it was kinda fun as well :)_

_Butttttttttttttttttt anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter!_

_And again, hope you had an AMAZING birthday sportygal101. Sorry again that I couldn't get this up yesterday :( But I hope you like your belated birthday present :)_

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and romantic getaways _

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	39. Chapter 39

_Andddddd I'm back :) _

_So here we are, chapter 39. Hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes _

_Happy reading._

* * *

_He picked up another large rock, but this time instead of crushing it he hurtled it into the ocean, and it flew out so far that I couldn't even see where it hit the water. He swore loudly then dropped his head into his hands. _

_I came out of the portal and didn't even hesitate before grabbing a pair of flip flops and running out of the house and into the lush vegetation of the island. _

_I was about half way to the rocky cove when my foot caught on something and I went sprawling on the ground. I cursed quietly and sat up to inspect my scrapped knee. I was just about to get up when I spotted something moving right next to where my hand was. I took a closer look at it, then sucked in a deep breath and screamed._

Chapter 39

**Alexander's POV**

I picked up another rock and crushed in effortlessly in my fist. Watching grey powder drift to the ground I tried not to tune into Arabella's thoughts. Never in all my years have I been more thankful for my ability to just block out all the voices.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

I shouldn't have kissed her. Not now, not ever.

But, like always, I can't seem to help myself. Especially when she wears next to nothing and bends over in front of me like she did. I mean come on, I only have so much willpower, and I find that when it concerns her, I have even less than usual.

So I'm pretty much reduced to the likes of a horny teenager whenever I'm around her, and again, that isn't completely my fault. She's just so damn gorgeous with all that dark hair and those freaky colour changing eyes. Not to mention that body...

Deep down, though, I know that this is so much more than just a physical attraction. And if I'm being completely honest, which I rarely am, I'd admit that I'm in love with her, too.

Yup.

There.

I said it.

I Alexander Nicholas Cullen am in love with Arabella Phoenix Romano. But she doesn't have to know.

As cheesy as it sounds, she deserves better than me. She deserves better than what I can give her, especially after everything she's been through. I may love her, but that doesn't mean that I can be the boyfriend she needs and deserves. I could try, but odds are that I'd fall short. It's not like I've had much experience in dating, and I can only blame myself for that.

Maybe if I'd listened to Rosalie and treated women right instead of using them, I'd know how to be good boyfriend. But of course, since when does Alexander Cullen take some really good advice?

He doesn't.

'Cause he's a jackass who deserves to be on his own for the rest of eternity.

God, now I'm talking in third person. Creepy.

I looked out over the ocean and wondered how I was going to go back to her. I mean, I had to go back to the house at some point. And when that time comes, she will definitely confront me again about all this crap. I can already see the way her eyes would flash a bright green, indicating that she was pissed off, and the way she'd tilt her head slightly to the right as she ranted.

I smiled reluctantly at that.

Though she's very beautiful normally, she's absolutely stunning when she's pissed off.

I grimaced slightly. Fuck, when did I become so... romantic?

The things that girl does to me.

I remembered the way her body felt against me as her lips moved urgently on mine and groaned.

Oh, the things that girl does to me.

Half of me just wants to fuck all this 'I'm not good enough for her' crap and just get with her. I mean, worst comes to worst she breaks it off in a week or so. This back and forth shit was killing me as much as it was killing her, and if we got together, it would put an end to that.

But on the other hand, for some really weird reason, I don't want to disappoint her. I _want_ to be the boyfriend she wants me to be, but I will no doubt, fall short, and I don't want her to see that. Call it an inflated ego, or whatever, I'd rather have her think that I wasn't interested at all then have her know that I'm holding back because I don't think I'm good enough. I mean, I _do_ have a reputation to keep up.

Sighing again, I thought back to earlier that day.

'_Why are you doing this to me?' _she had asked, and being the dumb fuck that I am, I turned it around on her.

And then I let that whole 'trying to do the right thing' shit slip. It was really stupid of me to hope that she had missed that little slip up, but of course she hadn't. In fact, out of everything I said, she picked out that little tidbit.

Just my luck.

Not only that, but she started to piece things together. I knew that she was smart, but I have to admit that I _did_ underestimate her. So when her thoughts started to get really close to the truth, I bolted.

Sure it was cowardly, and I am not proud of it, but I had no other choice. A few more seconds and that brain of hers would have everything figured out, and I'd be screwed.

She probably had it figured it out by now, knowing her, and that only made my going back to her more awkward.

I cursed and stared up at the clears blue sky. Why the fuck did I bring her here?

Oh yea, because of the way she looked right after that jackass of a brother of hers went to town on her. Because of her silent plea for me to take her away from there, to help her, to protect her. And so before I knew it I was calling Rosalie and asking her to pack things for the two of us, and book tickets to Isle Esme. She, being the amazing and knowing sister that she is, didn't ask any questions but had the bags packed and tickets booked by the time I got back to Huntsville.

It seemed like a really good idea at the time, probably because it was what she needed.

I reached out and grabbed another rock and was about to throw it out into the ocean when I heard the scream. In a fraction of a second I was on my feet and shot through the forest. Thousands of horrible scenarios passed through my mind, some of which were very farfetched.

Thanks to my inhuman speed, I found her before the scream ended. She was huddled on the ground, leaves in her hair, dirt on her white top. Without breaking my stride I scooped her up into my arms and cradled her into my chest, looking for a threat while at the same time trying to make sure she wasn't hurt.

She was shaking as she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and buried her face into my chest. I subconsciously began to rock her, rubbing her back slightly, trying to get her to calm down. A moment later she seemed to be more composed.

"What happened?" I whispered against her hair as I continued to rock her. She shuddered and pressed herself more firmly against my chest. I tried to focus in on her thoughts, but for the most part I was met with a wall.

"What happened?" I asked again and this time she dropped one arm from around my neck and pointed to a spot on the ground. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked around, but nothing seemed out of place.

"There's nothing there," I said and she slowly turned her head to look for herself and then squeaked before turning her face back into my chest.

"Yes there is," she mumbled.

"I don't see it."

"How can you not? It's _humongous_," she said and looked up at me with wide eyes.

"What's humongous?" I asked, still not following her.

"That," she said, almost impatiently this time, and pointed again. I took a step in that direction and she struggled in my arms.

"I'm not going over there," she whispered. After a short hesitation I set her carefully down on her feet before moving to where she pointed. I turned in a slow circle, seeing nothing that could have made her scream like that. I turned back to her and raised an eyebrow and she pointed intently to my feet, bouncing on her toes.

I looked down, and then looked over at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said incredulously and she turned slightly pink and looked away, nodding.

At my feet was a spider. It was on its back, wiggling its hairy legs in the air trying to right itself. I reached out with my toe and nudged it over and it immediately scuttled away.

Towards Arabella.

She screamed again and launched herself at me, wrapping her legs tightly around my waist and her arms tightly around my neck. My hands automatically came up to rest on her lower back as she burrowed her face into the side of my neck.

"It was just a spider," I said in disbelief. I mean, this girl has been through some really crazy shit and has remained calm through it all but has a mental breakdown because she sees a spider.

Come on.

"Just a spider?" she demanded and the pulled back to fix me with a wide-eyed look. "Did you _see_ that sucker? It was bigger than my fucking hand!" And to make her point she held out one hand and vigorously pointed to her palm.

I raised an eyebrow, fighting the odd urge to laugh, and waited until she stopped shoving her palm into my face.

"It wasn't that big," I said and she sputtered in indignation.

"Are you blind?" she asked putting fisted hands on her hips and I idly thought about how strong her legs and core were to be able to hold her up without the help of her arms. But then I realized that thinking about that did... certain things to my body, so I pushed it from my mind and focused on her face.

"...and it was all hairy, oh God." I realized she'd been talking this whole time, and was a little unsettled with the fact that I was too preoccupied with my thoughts of her to notice. It was funny how distracted I got when she was around me.

I suddenly noticed that she wasn't speaking anymore. Instead she was looking down at me intently, her hands dropping off her hips and lightly brushing against my stomach. Her eyes changed from pale blue to sea green and her lips parted slightly, all of which I noted in minute detail because, well, I couldn't look away from her.

And I felt it again, that impossible feeling, that _need_ to just kiss her. It wouldn't be hard, I'd just have to angle my head up slightly, but the repercussions of it... well let's just say that they aren't worth the insane rush I felt when her lips were on mine.

But I really, really, _really _want to kiss her.

Really.

And in about two seconds, I would, so I gripped her hips and pried her off of me and set her down on her feet and found that it was the hardest thing I'd ever had to do in my entire life. I forced myself to take my hands off her hips and I forced myself to step back when she stepped forward.

I forced myself to block out her thoughts and forced myself to look away from the pained look on her pretty face.

And then I forced myself to turn around and walk away from her.

**Arabella's POV**

I squeezed my eyes shut and tipped my head up to the sky, scrubbing my face with my hands. Why oh why do I always pick the worst men to fall in love with? A moment later I dropped my arms to my sides with a sigh, and stared in the direction that Alexander just disappeared from.

I bit my lip and thought about how Alexander had shown up half a second after I screamed and cradled me in his arms, rocking me back and forth. How could _that guy_ be the same guy who just walked away from me? How could they possibly be the same person? There is absolutely no logical explanation for how he acts.

Unless...

What was that he said earlier?

'_It's already hard enough for me to do the right thing, but I'm trying...'_

What did he mean by doing 'the right thing'? And he spoke as if he had to physically hold himself back from doing the 'wrong thing', whatever that may be.

I thought back to what happened right before he said that. Oh yea, he kissed me. Like, _really_ kissed me, God that man can kiss.

But then he accused me of trying to tempt him by wearing a swimsuit. And he said... something about how crazy I made him and how I made it harder for him to do the right thing. I mean, it almost seemed like he was saying that he was trying to hold himself back from—

Son of a bitch, that was it.

Alexander was trying to hold _himself_ back from me.

It makes sense, now that I think about it. How he always seems to be at war with himself when he's around me, how he seems to be so bipolar when it comes to his feelings for me. It all makes sense.

But why?

Why the hell would he put himself, and me, through all of that? Wouldn't it be easier to just give in to whatever he felt?

And then I suddenly remembered something else; Edward and Bella.

Didn't they get together back when Bella was still a human? And though I don't know all the details, I do know that a whole lot of shit went down and Bella nearly died more than once... And to keep her safe, Edward broke up with her and went away...

Hold on, was that it?

Was... was Alexander trying to protect me?

From himself?

No.

That's impossible, I mean, we _are_ talking about Alexander Cullen. Alexander 'I don't give a fuck about anything or anyone' Cullen.

But still...

I realized that the only way to find out was if I asked him myself. Besides, all this supposing was giving me a fucking migraine and it was about time that all this crap got sorted out.

With a new found resolve, I picked my way through the forest in the same direction from which Alexander left, careful to watch out for any other creepy crawlies. The last thing I needed was to have another panic attack.

._._._._._.

It took longer than the first time to find him, probably because he meant for it to be that way. At this point I kept my gaze straight ahead because I found that looking around me only meant that I was looking at about two million different insects. Something buzzed loudly neck to my ear and I squeaked and started slapping the side of my face.

Goddamn stupid forest with stupid bugs.

I crossed my arms and ran my hands up and down them, trying to ward away anything that may want to take a nip at them. I portaled out quickly to make sure I was still heading in the right direction. Sure enough, Alexander was sitting on a boulder shaped rock on the _east_ end of the island. Yea, that ass clearly wasn't making this easy for me.

When my stomach growled I rubbed it slightly and squinted up at the sun. It was definitely past lunch time, and I was hungry. But I decided that this was more important than food, at least for the time being.

When I noticed that the forest began to thin out around me and started to walk faster, realizing that I was almost there.

By the time I stepped out of the grass and onto the white-sand beach I could see him standing by the water a few feet in front of me. I knew that he knew I was here because his shoulders tensed up and his hands fisted at his sides. I hesitated for a moment before quietly walking towards him. I stopped a few steps behind him and stood silently. After a long moment he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want?" he asked tersely.

"For you to explain," I responded.

"You really don't know when to stop do you?" he asked and crossed his arms, still not turning around to me.

"Apparently not, but I deserve an explanation."

"Trust me, you don't want one."

"I'm pretty sure I do," I argued and he went quiet again. I realized that he wasn't going to say anything himself, so it was up to me to get him started. I cleared my throat and took a small step closer.

"I want you to tell me why you think you need to hold yourself back from me," I said and he didn't say anything. "I don't need you to protect me from yourself. I know that you won't do anything to me—" I barely had the words out of my mouth when Alexander's cold hand slipped around my neck.

He glared down at me and tightened his grip, pulling me up to my toes, but I didn't struggle.

"You think I can't fucking kill you right this second?" he growled and the hand on my throat was seriously making it hard to breath.

"I didn't say that you couldn't, I said that you wouldn't," I replied quietly, and he scoffed.

"Why, because I'm in love with you?" he said and laughed harshly, "Love didn't make a fucking difference last time."

My head suddenly started to feel all fuzzy and I couldn't figure out whether it was because of the lack of oxygen in my lungs or the fact that Alexander just admitted that he was in love with me.

"Alexander, let go," I said firmly, but he didn't seem to be paying much attention. He had this far away look in his nearly black eyes and he was breathing heavily.

"I can't breathe. Let me go," and again, he didn't seem to have heard me. For a startling moment I thought that he _would_ kill me, despite my reassurances to him that he wouldn't. I brought one hand up to touch the one clamped around my throat.

"Alexander," I murmured and blinked when my vision started to go blurry. I heard a ringing sound and for a moment thought that I was hearing things. But then I recognized the sound of Alexander's ringtone.

"Please," I said and tried to swallow, but found that I couldn't. I also found that little black dots were beginning to flash across my eyes.

"Can't breathe."

I lifted my wide eyes to his and saw that he was staring intently at the hand he had on my neck. He furrowed his brow, then his eyes widened. He slowly brought his eyes up to mine and something flashed in them. In the next second I was on the ground, sputtering and trying to draw air into my deprived lungs.

I coughed and brought a hand up to my throat and rubbed at the sore spot. That was definitely going to bruise, I thought idly as I dropped onto my back. I stared up at the brilliant blue sky and forced my breathing to become regular once again. Once my heart stopped pounding in my chest as though it wanted to leap right out of it, I turned my head and looked over at Alexander. He was back on the boulder, head in his hands.

I shifted so that I was sitting up, and ran my hand through the soft sand and waited for him to speak.

"Do you still think that I won't kill you?" he asked quietly, so quietly that I barely caught the whispered words over the sound of the waves.

"Were you trying to prove a point just now?" I asked dryly and watched as he slowly turned his head to look at me with strangely blank eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" he said and I thought about that for a minute. Finally, I shrugged my shoulders at him and cracked my knuckles. Alexander slowly turned back to look out over the ocean.

"I nearly killed you just now. Any normal girl would have done the smart thing and gotten the hell away from me," he said almost sulkily as a stared out into the distance.

"I've never claimed to be normal, have I?" I asked and saw him shut his eyes.

"You're not normal," he said and I nearly smiled at his tone. He seemed very frustrated with me, and for some odd reason that appealed to me. Yup, I was definitely not normal.

"We're leaving," he said suddenly and stood up. I wondered why he wanted to go back to the house all of a sudden, but started to get up anyway.

"No," he said and I sat back on my heels and looked over at him and noticed that he was avoiding looking at me.

"We're going back to Huntsville," he said and I felt my heart sink.

"What? Why? I don't want to leave yet," I replied and nearly shrank back when he whirled around to face me, a glare darkening his handsome face.

"Because I can't be here alone with you," he snapped. "Because if we stay here for any longer I'm either going to fucking kill you or I'm going to..." he trailed off ominously and looked away.

"Or you're going to what Alexander?" I demanded and got to my feet. "You're going to give in to what you feel for me? Is that so damn bad?"

"Yea, it is," he growled. His gaze dropped down to my neck and the flickered away quickly.

"Why?" I asked angrily. "What's so wrong with me that you'd rather put the both of us through all this shit than admit what you feel for me?"

"What's wrong with you?" he repeated my question heatedly. "Well for starters, you've the thickest damn head. Can't you get it through that numskull of yours that we can't be together?"

"Why?" I nearly screamed and took a step towards him to which he stepped back which only infuriated me further.

"Why? Well why don't you go check your neck out in a mirror or something." At my blank look he looked skyward.

"You have a bruise in the shape of my hand around your throat. That I could have killed you is reason enough."

"Oh please," I said and crossed my arms over my chest. "Do not try and tell me that you actually give a damn. You're Alexander fucking Cullen, and that means that you couldn't care less about the well being of anyone who isn't you." The moment the words left my lips I felt a slight tinge of guilt at saying something like that, but I was way past caring at the moment.

Thought what I said was harsh, it was nothing short of the truth. If he killed me, he would get over it. He wouldn't spend the rest of eternity pining over the little human girl who fell madly in love with him. It wasn't like he couldn't find some other girl in the space of a heartbeat, and it wasn't like he wouldn't at the first chance he got.

His eyes went blank and he slipped his hands into his pockets. When he didn't speak, not to defend himself or to agree with me, I furrowed my brow. Maybe I was hallucinating, but he looked... disappointed, upset. Why?

What was I missing, I thought to myself.

I felt as though I was missing an important piece to this puzzle, despite the fact that I was so sure that I had it all figured out.

"What am I missing?" I whispered, mostly to myself. I thought I had it all figured out, I thought I had _him_ all figured out. But I obviously didn't.

All of a sudden I felt this odd pain in my chest and I rubbed a hand over my heart. A lump had formed in my throat, making it painful to swallow and I realized with slight horror that I was about to cry.

I brought my hands up to my face and pressed my fingers to my eyes in the hopes of keeping the tears in check. Clearly that wasn't working for me because my breath hitched and my eyes began to sting.

Why couldn't he just tell me what was wrong?

Why couldn't he just tell me so that I could fix it?

"You fell in love with me," came the soft whisper, "that's what's wrong."

I lowered my hands slightly and looked up at him. His eyes were glued to the ground and his fists were clenched at his sides.

_You fell in love with me,_ he said.

Was that such a mistake?

"It was," he replied and a muscle in his jaw ticked.

But why? I thought to him, not trusting myself to speak for the fear of completely breaking down.

He took a deep breath and shifted on his feet. His gaze flickered to mine before dancing away. It was then that I realized that he was... nervous, or maybe embarrassed, which again made no sense whatsoever.

"Because... it's hard to explain..."

Tell me. Please.

"I... I can't be—I don't know how to be—I, fuck," he cursed and turned his back to me. This side of Alexander completely took me off guard. I mean, he was stuttering, he was at a loss for words. And he was both nervous and embarrassed. For some reason, that was oddly endearing, and I felt the urge to try and comfort him, though I knew that that would probably be the worst thing I could do right now. So instead, I waited for him to gather his thoughts.

"I don't know how to be... romantic..." he said finally, back still turned to me and it took me a moment to actually register what he said.

Romantic? What did that have to do with anything?

"I don't know to be caring and compassionate. I can't be those things." After a long pause I finally found my voice.

"I don't understand—" I started to say but was cut off by his growl.

"I'm trying to tell you that I can't be what you want, what you need. I'm telling you that despite living with four madly in love couples, I don't know how to be a good partner. I can't be like Edward, or Jasper, or even Emmett. I don't know how I'm supposed to treat you or where I'm supposed to take you for a date or what I'm supposed to get you for our one week anniversary. I'm not even sure that I could remember something like that, let alone buying you chocolate or flowers or whatever else. I don't know how to be _that guy_. I don't know how to be like the guys in those books you read. I can't give you any of that."

I realized that my mouth was open. I blinked, looking at him wide eyed until finally he sighed and started to walk away. He was halfway across the beach by the time I snapped out of my trance. I ran after him.

"Wait, wait. Goddamnit, ow. Wait," I called and dismissed the scrape on my pinkie toe. Since he neither sped up nor slowed down, I reached him eventually.

"You—you can't just say something like that and walk away."

"Can't I?" he said absently and kept walking. A short distance away I saw the dock and saw the path that we took to get to the house.

"No, you can't," I said as he turned onto the narrow path. Something rustled in the bushes and I sped up so that I was closer to him.

"Just a rabbit," he said and continued down the path. I started to say something but realized that it would be pointless when talking to his back. I had no choice but to wait until he stopped. Eventually the forest thinned out and the house came into view. As soon as I could, I walked around him and stopped right in front of him so that he either had to stop or run me over.

He stopped.

"Let me get this straight," I said and he crossed his arms over his chest. "You put me through all this; all these sleepless nights, all these headaches, all these fights, and all this general bull crap, because you have some stupid idea that I want some perfect boyfriend?" He looked away and cleared his throat.

"Doesn't every girl?" he said and, surprisingly, I felt the odd urge to laugh. Not at him precisely, just at everything in general.

Maybe I was going crazy.

"What gave you the idea that I do?" I asked, managing to remain sober.

"You've been through all kinds of shit," he said and shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "And, well, you kinda deserve a guy who can, you know, be your knight in shining armour... and stuff..."

"You," I said quietly a moment later, "are the stupidest person I have ever met."

Before he could say anything else, and trust me, he would have, I placed my hands on either side of his face and rolled up on my toes to press my lips to his. He resisted, I had to give him that, but it didn't last for long. The hands fisted at his sides slowly loosed and wrapped tightly around me just as his lips began to move urgently against mine.

"_Idiot,"_ I thought to him after a while. _"You're the one I want."_

Suddenly I felt myself being thrust away and the felt myself hit the ground, hard. I groaned and rolled onto my back and looked up at Alexander who winced and rubbed his forehead with his fingers.

"Fuck, sorry," he mumbled and I gasped dramatically.

"Alexander Cullen, apologizing? Wow, I guess love actually can change a guy."

Alexander rolled his eyes, but I thought I could trace a hint of a smile lurking on his face. When he stepped over my sprawled form and proceeded to the front door I rolled over onto my stomach to watch him. He shoved the door open, but didn't go inside. Instead, he stilled in the doorway, hands tucked in his pockets.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he said without turning around and a grin slowly bloomed on my face. Shoving myself up, I walked over towards the porch. He turned around slowly and stared at me while I walked up the steps. His eyes drifted over my face then down to my neck where I apparently carried the bruise he put on me. His eyes darkened and I reached out to gently take his hand in mine. Slowly he brought his eyes back to mine and I could see that he was ashamed of what he'd done.

I guess love really can change a guy.

"You like eggs right," he said and I was so distracted by his face that I didn't actually hear him.

"Hmm?"

"Eggs. You like eggs?"

"What? Oh well, um yea but—"

"It's nearly 3:30. You're hungry," he said and up until that point I had forgotten that I was. He pulled me through the door and into the living room.

"So... go take a bath or something. I'll make you lunch."

"You'll make me lunch," I repeated.

"That's what I said, didn't I?" he replied and shifted on his feet again. God, he was adorable when he was embarrassed.

"You can cook?" I asked smiling softly.

"You're not the only Italian standing in this room right now," he said and scratched his side absently.

"Okay," I said.

"Okay," he replied and then we were both silent.

"Well I'm going to go take that shower..."

"Oh, yea, well. Right. Go ahead," he said and then dropped my hand the stuffed his back into his pockets. I stood and watched him for a moment longer, that smile still in place.

"Didn't you say you wanted a shower?" he asked finally and I grinned. He wasn't kidding, he needed some help with his moves, or rather with the ones that didn't involve getting a girl into his bed.

He scowled at that and I laughed.

"I love you," I whispered and kissed his cheek before walking away. And just before I turned the corner, so quiet that I almost missed it, I heard him speak.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Okay, so I almost melted myself when I wrote this chapter. And just an FYI, this story is nowhere near being done, for those of you who think it is now that Alex and Arabella are together. _

_And again, I can apologize for my infrequent updates, but what can I do, school is a bitch. For those of you who aren't in high school yet, enjoy it while you can! _

_Leave me your commmmmentttssssssssssssssss. _

_Peace, love, and Alexander_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	40. Chapter 40

_Hey there everybody!_

_Can you believe that we're at chapter 40 already? :O And Devanshi, HA I told you they'd get together before chapter 40 :P_

_Also, Breaking Dawn comes out tomorrow! Now tell me, how many of you also have a PA day on the 18__th__? I for one think it's pretty damn convenient that we don't have school on the day that Breaking Dawn Part 1 comes out :) _

_How many of you are going on the 18__th__? I suggest to ya'll that you get those tickets booked online as soon as possible, because they will be gone real fast. Just saying. _

_Anyways, on with the story!_

_**p.s**__**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS STUFF THAT SOME MAY CONSIDER 'MATURE' IN SOME WEIRD WAY, BUT NO, THEY **__**DO NOT**__** HAVE SEX. So you know, if you're kinda immature or if stuff like 'The Talk' freak you out, just a heads up :)**_

* * *

"_Didn't you say you wanted a shower?" he asked finally and I grinned. He wasn't kidding, he needed some help with his moves, or rather with the ones that didn't involve getting a girl into his bed. _

_He scowled at that and I laughed. _

"_I love you," I whispered and kissed his cheek before walking away. And just before I turned the corner, so quiet that I almost missed it, I heard him speak. _

"_I love you too."_

Chapter 40

Alexander can cook.

Like, he can _really_ cook.

I was sprawled on one of the soft white couches in the living room and was idly rubbing my stomach. By the time I had taken a shower, changed into a new set of clothes, and made my way back to the living room, Alexander had lunch ready and set on the counter on the far side of the walk-in kitchen.

He'd scrabbled about a dozen eggs, fried about a pound of bacon, and had a stack of toast sitting next to the tall glass of orange juice which was next to the tall glass of water which was next to the tall glass of milk, all of which I presume he wanted me to eat. I couldn't ask him exactly how he thought I would eat all of that because he wasn't there. I had started to portal out, but my hunger got the best of me and instead I settled down to dig in.

Now, I eat like a starved pig, a Romano trait, but even so, I could finish everything. I ended up stashing the left over bacon and milk into the fridge and the extra toast into the bread box. The eggs, however, I ate.

Like I said, I eat like a pig.

Now as I sat, stuffed to the point of bursting at the seams, the drowsiness kicked in. I started to lie down, but the memory of Tony telling me not to do so right after eating reprimanded me into sitting up again.

I stretched my arms out over my head and wondered where Alexander could have gotten to. Without the hindrance of an empty stomach I portaled out to try and find him. Much to my disappointment, he wasn't elsewhere in the house. I sighed and continued out into the thick forest and even further out to the beach. When I couldn't find him anywhere I frowned and sat up.

Surely I just missed him.

Right?

I portaled out again, this time carefully scanning the area, but came up with the same results. I got to my feet with as an odd feeling began at the pit of my stomach.

He wouldn't have left me, would he? Not after everything that just happened.

I hurried down the hall and pushed open the door to his room and looked around. His duffle bag was on the floor and still had all his clothes in it. But that didn't mean much. I walked back out into the living room and looked around for a note or something. He wouldn't leave without at least leaving me a note, right?

No note.

With a sigh I settled down on the couch again. I sat cross-legged, drumming my fingers on my knee as I tried to figure out what to do.

Trying to convince myself that he would be back soon I turned on the TV. About five minutes into watching Teen Mom my eyes started to droop. Wanting to be awake when Alexander came back I tried to fight off the drowsiness. Obviously that wasn't working out for me because a moment later my head tipped forward and my eyes slid shut.

Jetlag was a bitch.

._._._._._.

I was having a particularly nice dream about a certain sexy vampire when something really cold touched my heated back and caused me to stir. I made a quiet sound of protest as I felt myself be enveloped in a cool embrace. My head sagged against something hard and I immediately burrowed in closer, welcoming the cold in this impossible heat.

"Shh," I heard someone murmur and felt something brush against the top of my head.

That voice.

I pried my eyes open slightly.

"Alex?" I whispered, my voice thick with sleep.

"Yea."

I sighed and brought my arms up and around his neck, burying my face into his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me and felt his lips brush over my forehead. A moment later, however, I felt myself being moved away from him and onto something really soft. I made a sound of protest and reached out. Alexander laughed and I opened my eyes, pouting.

I realized then that I was on the big white bed in my room.

Alexander walked over to the French doors and pushed them open, letting in a soft breeze. It was also then that I realized that it was dark outside. What time was it?

"Almost ten," he said and leaned back against the open door, crossing his arms over his chest. I nodded then rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes. A moment later I opened them to find him staring at me. His hair was blowing slightly in the wind and his skin looked nearly iridescent in the moonlight.

Dammit, he was too fucking gorgeous for his own good.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, turning to look out at the beach. Grinning I took a drink from the water bottle on the bedside table.

"So, where did you go earlier?" I asked and he turned towards me again, lifting an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked, not quiet hiding a smirk. I shrugged and rolled onto my back. I drew my knees up and stared up at the ceiling. I hadn't noticed before, but the portion of the ceiling right above the bed was glass. Since the light was turned off, I could perfectly make out dozens of stars in the dark sky.

"I went to the mainland to hunt."

So that explained that, but he could have at least let me know before disappearing like that.

"Oh... right. Sorry. I didn't really think about that."

I scoffed and shook my head. Clearly.

"What's wrong, miss me?" he asked and I could hear the amusement in his voice. I turned my head to the side and met his golden eyes.

"Yea."

The smirk fell of his face as he regarded me in the dark. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before straightening and slowly walking towards me. He stopped right next to the bed and his arms fell to his sides as he looked down at me. My lips parted and his gaze immediately dropped to them.

"_Alexander,"_ I thought to him and in the next second he was next to me. He was on his side, braced on one elbow, so close to me that I could feel the coldness coming off of him. His free hand came up and his thumb lightly brushed over my bottom lip. His eyes came back to mine and I saw that they darkened to a golden brown. I realized at that moment that I quite desperately needed his lips on mine. So I lifted my head and pressed my lips to his. I felt him relax into me, the hand on my face travelling along my side. He shifted a bit, or maybe I did, but his upper body was now hovering over me; not touching me, but very nearly doing so. That didn't settle to well with me so I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him tight against my chest. He made a deep sound in the back of his throat and nipped my bottom lip.

I sighed softly when his lips left mine to drift down my neck. I brought a hand to his face to guide his mouth back to mine.

I have no idea how long we were locked together like that, but eventually I realized that my lips were numb. Ignoring it, I ran my hands down his muscular chest, slipped them underneath his shirt and slid them around to his back. I heard him growl and his lips left mine. Before I could protest however, they were back on mine.

And he was shirtless.

Obviously I didn't mind. On a scale of one to ten Alexander's body was a ten million. I arched my back to press my chest against his and nearly jumped when I felt his cold hands on the hot skin of my back. His hands didn't stop there, they drifted upwards, pulling my tank top up and then slipped around to caress my stomach.

When I heard the sound of ripping cloth my eyes flew open in time to see the yellow fabric that used to be my tank top fly across the room.

Oh crap.

I started to say something, but then he started sucking on the skin at the base of my throat and I completely forgot what I was going to say. It was when I felt his hands on the button of my shorts that it started to come back to me.

I knew what was happening, I've been in this situation before, but unlike those other times... I didn't want to stop. At this point, my shorts were God knows where and I was in only my bra and underwear. Alexander crushed his lips down on mine again and I strained against him, trying to get closer. His arms slipped behind me and he touched the clasp of my bra.

This, I knew, was decision time.

My brothers, naturally, forbid me from having sex until I'm thirty, something they made pretty clear the one and only time they attempted to give me 'the talk'. But I know that they're just being overprotective hypocrites because I've caught girls sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night numerous times. I also know, don't ask me how, that they all lost their virginities before they were seventeen.

If they could have sex, why couldn't I?

And it wasn't like Alexander was some random guy I picked up in a club, like Damen and Luca so often pick up their girls. And I love him. And he loves me. So why shouldn't we, right?

I had pretty much made up my mind when I heard Alexander sigh and pull back.

"What—" I started to ask but he shook his head then rolled off me to lay on his back. He tossed an arm over his eyes and I looked over at him, confused. I thought he wanted to—

"I do," he mumbled.

"Then why did you—"

"Because we can't."

I bit my swollen lip and stared out at the stars. I didn't know whether I was disappointed or relieved. It took me so long to decide that this was what I wanted that I never considered that _he_ would stop.

"We can't," he repeated and I pulled at the bedspread beneath me.

"Why—"

"Because when I asked Rosalie to pack bags for us, I didn't ask her to pack condoms as well."

"Oh... well I'm on the pill..." I said and I was, for my unbearable period cramps.

"And did Rose pack your birth control?" he asked and I turned my head away. She didn't. And that meant that I missed the pill this morning, and would continue to miss it for however many days we were going to be here.

I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Thanks," I mumbled from under my hands and could feel his gaze on me. "For, you know, stopping. Because if you hadn't... well let's just say that I wouldn't have..."

Talk about awkward conversations.

"Yea, well, no problem," he said and I looked over to see him staring up at the sky, hands behind his head.

"And sorry about your shirt," he added after a moment and I snorted. I sat up and caught the smirk on his face.

"Idiot," I said and poked his side before getting up. I yawned and looked around the room, well aware that he was staring at me, or rather my body. Locating what I was looking for way at the other end of the room, I walked over and picked up Alexander's hastily discarded shirt. I slipped it over my head and smoothed it down my torso. It was made of soft grey cotton and came down to just under my butt.

I walked back to the bed and crawled in next to Alexander who was watching me warily now. I lay down on my side and rested my head on his shoulder and tried desperately to pretend that the past fifteen minutes or so hadn't happened. Very unlikely, but hey, I can try.

I yawned again and closed my eyes wiggling closer to him. I was just drifting off when I heard his voice.

"You're going to sleep again?" he asked and I couldn't tell if he sounded incredulous or amused.

Or both.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

"But you just woke up."

"Yea well, I'm still tired."

"Even after—"

"Hey, hush. The human needs her beauty sleep," I muttered and I thought I heard him say 'as if' but let it go. I tossed an arm over his chest and pressed into his side. After a moment I felt his Pecs and shoulder flex as he removed his arm from under his head to wrap it around me. I tipped my face up slightly and brushed my lips against the side of his throat.

"Love you Alexander," I whispered.

"Love you too Arabella," he said quietly after a long moment. Smiling, I slipped into sleep. Again.

._._._._._.

I woke up and he wasn't next to me, which was a piss off. With a sigh I got out of bed and was nearly blinded by the sunlight coming in through the open doors. I looked up and saw that some sort of a screen now covered the glass on the ceiling, explaining why I hadn't been woken up by the scorching sun on my body.

I tied my hair up into a bun and walked to the washroom. I stopped suddenly and backtracked back to the full length mirror next to the closet. Tugging on the grey shirt I smiled at my reflection. I could get used to this, wearing Alexander's clothes. Laughing quietly to myself I went into the washroom to shower.

._._._._._.

I walked into the kitchen nearly an hour later, fastening my wet locks on the top of my head. There was, I realised sadly, no sign of my boyfriend.

Huh.

My boyfriend.

For some weird reason that had my stomach fluttering. Shaking my head I walked into the kitchen. After rooting around for a while I came up with something.

Pop Tarts.

That's right. The vamps had their kitchen _loaded_ with Pop Tarts, which was odd, but I assumed that Nessie was a fan of the yummy snack. Like yours truly.

With a grin I popped two of the S'more ones into the toaster and waited not so patiently for them to pop out again. Just when I thought I would die of deprivation, they popped up and I grabbed them greedily. And was burned for all my troubles.

Three minutes later I was devouring one Pop Tart with my other hand on a frozen bag of peas.

Once I was done I contemplated portaling to find Alexander but realized that I was quickly becoming clingy. And in no way did I want to be _that_ girlfriend. So instead I decided to explore the house.

I walked along the hallway looking at the numerous pictures of the Cullen's. Some of them made me laugh, like the one of Emmett buried completely in sand with only his head uncovered and Nessie standing on him with an adorable grin.

At the opposite end of the hall to where my room was, there was a door which, unlike the other ones, was painted a bright green. Curious, I pushed open the door and was immediately caught up in the swirl of colour throughout the room.

Clearly this was Nessie's room. Bins full of toys lined one wall while an impressive bookcase lined the other. Across another wall hung paintings and drawings of hers that were way better than anything I could have managed. My mother's artistic talent didn't get passed down to me. I was just about to leave when something caught my eye.

It was one of the bins. It had a painting of the beach on it and was partially open. I walked over and opened it up and grinned.

._._._._._.

**Alexander's POV**

"...I don't know when. Whenever she wants to, I guess," I said into my cell phone then winced when I heard Alice 'aww' from the other end. Rosalie just laughed. That bitch.

"Well little brother, I guess I can safely say that you're completely sunk."

"Fuck off," I muttered then kicked a pebble from the beach into the water.

Alice had called me the other day, when I nearly choked Arabella to death, and I never got around to calling her back to let her know that the girl was still alive. So I slipped out of bed while Arabella slept, which I found was surprisingly hard to do.

"Alex," I heard Rose snap and realized that I had drifted off.

"Yea, yea, what?"

"Daydreaming about your girlfriend?" she teased and I rolled my eyes.

"With her clothes off?" I heard Emmett add from somewhere in the background and I scoffed. I already did that last night as she slept. Call me a pervert, but I couldn't help it. That girl just didn't lay still while she was asleep. She kept tossing and turning and literally crawling up onto me. I mean, come on. There is only so much I can take. I had to remind myself over and over that we had no protection, so I didn't jump her in her sleep. Which I'm kind of ashamed to admit that I was tempted to do.

"Alexander," Rose said again, this time amused and I chastened myself for getting so damn distracted.

"What."

"Okay, you know what? Clearly your mind is elsewhere, so you can just run along now," she said.

"Shut up," I snapped at my sister and she laughed.

"Have fun sweetie."

"And use protection," added Emmett and I nearly sighed. If only...

"I'll call you later," I said.

"Waittttttt," I heard Nessie call from the other end and I chuckled.

"Again?" I heard Rose ask her.

"Just to say goodbye," I heard her say.

"Okay, but you'd better hurry. Uncle Alex is anxious to get back to Arabella."

"Uncle Alex," called Nessie into the phone and I smiled. About five minutes into my conversation with Esme, who'd picked up the phone, Nessie took over and battered me with a dozen questions for nearly an hour. Not that I minded talking with my niece of course, but a lot of her questions went along the lines of, 'what colour are the bridesmaid dresses going to be at your wedding' and 'where are you going to take Arabella for your honeymoon.' I know the kid has good intensions, but marriage...

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Hey kiddo."

"I just wanted to say goodbye, and that I hope you come home soon because I miss you. And Arabella. When are you coming home?" she asked for about the fiftieth time.

"I don't really know, but soon."

"Will you be back before Christmas?"

For a moment I furrowed my brow. Christmas? It took a moment for time to catch up with me. Christmas was only five days away. Shit.

"Yea, we'll be back by then," I said.

"Okay. Anyways, daddy is taking me hunting now."

"What are you going to catch me?" I ask and she giggled.

"Nothing."

"Aw, break my heart kid," I said with mock hurt and she laughed.

"Okay, I'll get you a... mouse."

"Ew," I complained.

"A... fox?"

"Nuh uh."

"A... deer?"

"I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll get you a big black bear.'

"Now that's more like it," I said and had her laughing again.

"I have to go," she said. "Bye Uncle Alex. Love you."

"Later Ness, I love you too."

"And tell Arabella to call her brothers back. They've already called here about fifty times and I'm actually starting to feel bad," I heard Rosalie call from the background.

"Yup," I responded.

A moment later the phone cut off. Slipping my cell back into the pocket of my sweats I stared out over the ocean, idly rubbing my bare stomach. I sighed and then turned around to walk back to the house.

I ran up the back steps and before I even stepped inside I could tell that she wasn't inside. For a moment I wondered where she could have gone before coming to the conclusion that she was probably on the beach. Instead of walking, I found myself running full speed in the direction from which her thoughts were coming from. I caught myself a moment later and just stopped in the middle of the forest. Taking a deep breath I forced myself to _walk_ like a civil person. It wasn't like she was going anywhere...

But dammit, I just had to see her again.

So before I knew it I took off again. I heard her quiet humming before I saw her. And when I did see her, I did a double-take, not only because she was only wearing a pair of washed out ripped denim short shorts over her white bikini, but because of what she was doing.

Arabella was on her knees in the white sand and was piling sand into one of the numerous sand buckets scattered around her with a large red plastic shovel. As I watched she expertly used the handle of the shovel to get rid of any excess sand and to create a flat surface. She then picked up the bucket and counted down from three silently before slamming the bucket upside down onto the ground.

I found myself fighting to keep a grin off my face as I watched her animatedly pound the top of the bucket. She then grasped the sides of the bucket and slowly started to pull it up, uncovering the solid structure it left behind. The look on her face as she studied the finished product was so hilarious that I actually laughed. Quietly, but still.

I crossed my arms over my chest as she looked around her for a moment before crawling over to a blue sand bucket. She turned it upside down and frowned when a few drops of water fell from inside. She then turned to look over at the water then sighed quietly before getting to her feet.

Arabella was dusting sand off the backs of her thighs when she suddenly looked over her shoulder and directly at me. From this distance, I could tell that her eyes were a bright sapphire blue as she shielded them from the sun. Her lips slowly curved into a smile as I started to slowly make my way to her.

She stepped towards me and rose up on her toes so I instinctively leaned down to kiss her but instead stared down at the blue bucket she had shoved into my chest.

"Get water for me?" she asked and sent me a smile that rivalled the brilliance of the sun. Oh fuck, there I go again with the sappy commentary. Scowling I stalked past a frowning Arabella and towards the water. Filling the bucket to the brim with the cool water I brought it back to her. She accepted it with a small smile then sat down and poured some of it into a ditch she had made before adding some dry sand and mixing it all together.

I stood over her shoulder, not quite sure what I should do with myself.

"_You can sit down you know,"_ she thought to me and I sat. I watched her silently as she began the process of filling another bucket with the wet sand before turning it over and producing a... a whatever it was supposed to be called.

After her fourth one, I could start to see that she was building some sort of fortress using the variety of pails. When she used the last of the water in the blue bucket I silently stood up and took it down to the ocean to fill it up again.

So we sat, in the scorching sun with her building her sand fortress and with me filling up her water bucket. Eventually she even made me help with the construction of her masterpiece. And I say that she _made_ me because she did, while threatening my life with a red plastic shovel. So to avoid the wrath of the red shovel, I gave in. And also it made her happy, so what the heck. Making a fucking sand fortress wasn't going to kill me. Right?

Right?

**Arabella's POV**

"And ta-da!" I claimed as I gently stuck a twig with a single leaf into the highest tower of my castle. I stood up and stepped back to admire my work. Or rather, I thought as I looked down at Alexander while he finished digging the moat, _our_ work.

So now, rather than studying the masterpiece I'd just created, I was staring at the masterpiece some blessed couple created however many years ago. At that Alexander laughed and I grinned.

"What? Too corny?" I asked and he sat back on his heels and smirked up at me. His hair was dishevelled and there was a smear of sand on his sparkling forehead. And then there were all the smears on his body from when I got a little sidetracked and decided to splat the wet sand on his bare torso. His hands were a mess, as were his sweat pants and he had sand in his hair. Even then, he was the single most heartbreakingly handsome thing I had ever seen in my entire life. Well except for maybe Ian Somerhalder.

"Ian Somerhalder, eh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I grinned and took a few steps back as he got to his feet.

"Yea, I've kinda got this thing for him."

"Really?" he asked as he advanced slowly towards me.

"Mm hmm, he just so sexy," I said, walking backwards.

"Is he now?" he asked and I caught a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Definitely. He's got these gorgeous eyes and this killer body. And his ass is just—" I didn't get to finish because he lunged at me. I shrieked and then dissolved into a laughing fit as he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder.

"But I have to admit," I said in between laughs, "you do have an exceptional seat as well." I reached down to pat the previously mentioned seat and then squeaked when he pinched mine.

"That's it," he muttered and before I could fully comprehend where he had walked us, he tossed me into the water. And by tossed I mean hurled. He threw me out so far that when I attempted to stand up, I could barely touch my toes to the sandy bottom.

"Alexander!" I screamed and wiped the water out of my eyes and was equal parts pissed off and surprised to see him bent over at the waist and laughing. I treaded water and glared over at him but found that I wasn't actually mad.

I slowly swam towards the beach until I was standing right next to him. My hair tie had come off when I hit the water, so my hair curled down past my waist and my bangs flopped into my eyes.

"You look beautiful," he said grinning and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from grinning back.

"Idiot," I muttered then looked out over the clear blue water. Well... I was already wet, so I may as well go back in. I unfastened the button of my wet shorts and pushed them down my legs before kicking them off. When I looked back at Alexander he wasn't smiling anymore.

"So," I said and reached out to take his hand before walking into the water with him following with his eyes no doubt glued to my behind. "Where did you run off to this morning?"

It took him a moment, but eventually he cleared his throat.

"What?"

"I said," I repeated and turned to him once we were waist deep in the water, "where were you this morning?"

"I had to make a call."

"Oh," I said and reached up to wipe the sand off his face before wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Back home," he supplied though I didn't ask and I nodded.

"How are they?"

"Good I guess. Nessie misses you," he said and I smiled remembering the adorable little girl.

"Aw, well I miss her too."

"And she wants to know if we'll be home before Christmas."

"Christmas?" I asked slightly surprised.

"Yea, it's this holiday where we have to buy gifts for each other and put them under a tree in the name of some big fat old guy who supposedly lives at the North Pole with his equally pudgy wife and his army of elves. Not to mention his team of magical flying reindeer. A very popular holiday all over the world," he commented dryly and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know what Christmas is dummy, I just didn't realize how soon it was. And hey, don't diss Santa Claus."

"Sorry, didn't realize you were still a believer," he said and I scowled at him.

"Have you no holiday spirit?" I asked and he grinned.

"I think I broke my holiday spirit somewhere between 1953 and 1960."

"Well, we're just going to have to fix it now aren't we?" I said and he grimaced.

"Good luck with that," he said.

"Just you watch Alexander, I'm going to have you decorating Christmas trees and singing Christmas carols in no time."

"You can try."

"And I will oh boyfriend of mine, I will," I promised and looked up at his face to see him looking down at me with surprising tenderness. Since I got to see this side of him next to never, I touched my fingertips to the side of his face.

"We'll go back before Christmas," I said to him softly. "I just want a few more days alone with you, okay?"

"Okay," he replied quietly. Our eyes met and held for a long moment before he dipped his head to kiss me. A moment later he pulled back and drew me in, burying his face into my wet hair. I kissed his cool shoulder and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck. Eventually he pulled back and took my hand.

"Want to see something?" he asked and when I nodded he pulled me deeper into the water.

._._._._._.

"You scared the thing half to death," I accused laughing up at Alexander as he shook his head.

"I did not."

"Yea you did. I swear, he was just swimming next to me and the second you popped out of nowhere he freaked out and disappeared."

"It was a porpoises; it doesn't get 'freaked out'."

"Can too," I said. We had just come out of the water and were now laying on the beach. Alexander had his long legs stretched out in front of him and was leaning back on his hands and I was sprawled out over the sand with my head on his lap.

Alexander had led me to a fairly shallow coral reef where there were tones of colourful fish. All of which that disappeared whenever Alexander came nearby. I had wandered away a bit and a porpoises, probably the one I'd seen earlier, came up to play. And when Alexander showed up he scared the poor thing away.

"Whatever," he said as he idly tugged at a strand of my hair. And then he was really quiet. He was blocking his thoughts, so I wondered if something was wrong.

"No it's just..."

"What?"

"Where's you cell phone?" he asked and, confused by his random question, I rolled over onto my stomach and rose up on my elbows.

"Uh, in my bag."

"And is it on?"

"No..."

"Why not?" he asked and I realized where he was getting with this. I sighed and rolled back to my original position with my head on his lap.

"Because I don't want to deal with my brothers."

"They've been calling our place," he said after a moment.

"Oh."

"Yea, they're worried about you."

"I guess..."

"You're going to have to talk to them eventually," he said and I bit my lip.

"Yea... I know... It isn't even that I'm avoiding them because I'm mad. Well, I was mad at first, but now... I'm not mad... It's just that I wish they told me about this before. I just don't know how to feel about this..." Alexander sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen... I'm not too great with heart-to-heart's, but if you want to talk..." I smiled at his oddly endearing attempt to help me out. I reached up and touched the side of his face and smiled again when he turned his head to kiss my palm.

"There isn't really anything to say. My parents didn't die in a mob accident, in a fate that they chose and created for themselves, like I had believed all my life. They died trying to give me a better life."

"But isn't that what parents do?" said Alexander.

"They only want the best for their kids and would do anything to make sure that they do get the best. I mean, if it was any of your brothers who got the Chosen curse, they would have done the same thing."

"But it wasn't any of them," I said quietly, "it was me." I sighed and sat up.

"My mom and dad met in high school when she was a freshman and he was a junior. Dad was the hot jock, mom was the beautiful popular girl that every guy wanted and every girl wanted to be. They got together at the end of my mom's freshman year and got married right after she graduated. Antonio was born nine months later, Damen and Diangelo the year after and then Luca the year after that," I said while staring blankly at the ground.

"But something went wrong when my mom was carrying Luca. She was rushed to the hospital for an emergency C-section two weeks before he due date. Apparently there was some sort of complication and Luca's heartbeat had started to drop. But she had him and they were both safe. She got pregnant again a year later but ended up losing the baby at six weeks. And then she got pregnant after that and lost the baby again at two weeks."

"They went to the doctor and she was checked out. The doctor had told her that it was probably for the best that her pregnancies aborted because if she got pregnant and carried the child to term, she could die in child birth and lose the baby too. They should have stopped then," I said and didn't realize that a single tear dripped down my face.

"But my mom wanted a little girl so bad. Bad enough that she decided to continue trying to get pregnant. And my dad, he loved my mom so much, he told her not to because he couldn't live without her. But she told him 'Tony, our baby girl would be so beautiful. With your cute ears and my pointy chin. Just imagine, my love, our little girl, our very own little princess.'" I recited the words Antonio had passed on to me once I was old enough to understand them, with tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"And so they tried and three years after Luca was born, they got pregnant with me. And when they found out I was a girl they threw the biggest damn party in all of Italy."

"About four weeks before her due date, my dad found her laying in a puddle of her own blood in the bathroom. She was rushed to the hospital and everyone thought that she would die before she even got there. But my mama, she was a fighter," I said and smiled slightly through my tears. "She made it to the hospital and the rushed her into the operating room."

"She flat-lined twice on the operating bed and they even got to a point where they considered giving up on her to save me. God knows how many hours later I was in an incubator and my mother was in a coma. They thought she was gone, you know? And my poor dad. Just imagine, he would have had five motherless children to take care of. And I don't know if my dad would have made it if she had died then."

"But she didn't die. She woke up six days later and the first thing she said was, 'show me my baby girl.'"

"They went through hell and back to have me. And what did I do for them? I got them killed. I shouldn't have even been born if all I was going to do was kill them. I took them away from their life and their family. They didn't get to see their sons go to prom or graduate or get married. They didn't get to see their grandbabies. They didn't get to do anything and it's all because of me. I shouldn't have been born. I shouldn't have been born. I shouldn't have been born."

I curled myself into a ball and rocked back and forth as I let seventeen years worth of anguish flood through me. I was crying so hard that I was starting to hyperventilate. Suddenly I was pulled into Alexander's lap. He drew me in so tightly that he was very nearly crushing me. He was pressing kisses over my forehead and my hair as he rocked.

**Alexander's POV**

At this very moment, I realized that I would do anything, anything, to go back in time and fix this so that she wasn't hurting anymore. I didn't need Jasper's emphatic powers to know that she was in pain. That she was hurting.

While she told her story she seemed to cave in on herself and when she started to cry, my usual reaction to weeping females was thrown out the window and all I wanted to do was tell her to stop remembering something that was causing her so much pain and pull her into my arms so I could try and protect her.

But I knew that I couldn't.

I knew that this had been building for some time, and I knew that she had to let it all out.

So I sat by her, feeling incredibly useless as she told me about her parents and her family. When she started saying that she shouldn't have been born, I felt this odd sort of anger build up inside me, and I didn't know if it was at her, her parents, that mutt Atian, or God. Possibly all of the above. And then she completely broke down and so I grabbed her and pulled her into my lap.

"Don't," I said and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her hair, her shoulder, as I rocked back and forth.

"Don't you dare say that."

"But it's true," she sobbed into my neck and I could feel her entire body shake with her gasping breaths.

"No," I nearly growled. "It's not. Your parents wanted their baby girl and they got their baby girl. They got their beautiful little girl and they died protecting that little girl just as they would have protected any of their other children."

"But—"

"Yes I know, it wasn't them and it was you. But that was just chance. You didn't choose to be born with that curse any more that a child chooses to be born with some sort of disease. It happened, because it was supposed to. And I'm not a big fan of fate, or destiny or whatever, but that's what this was. If all that didn't happen, you wouldn't be the person you are today. If your parents didn't have you seventeen years ago despite the fact that they knew it could cause problems, they wouldn't have had their little girl, your brothers wouldn't have their little sister, and countless people wouldn't have an amazing friend."

"I wouldn't have you," I whispered and pressed my face into the curve of her neck.

"And that would really suck because I really am crazy in love with you. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I don't even care that saying that makes me sound like some sappy old bastard because it's the truth. You came out of nowhere and managed to push yourself into my head and into my heart, and I'll have you know that that isn't an easy feat."

"I actually think it's a talent of yours. The way you can make everyone in a room fall in love with you just by walking into it. You managed to captivate my entire family within the span of a week. I mean, you even got to Rosalie. Not to mention Renesmee, who thinks that you're the most amazing creature ever created."

"And it's not just because you're the most beautiful thing anyone has ever seen in real life. It's because of who you are. It's because of the person you are. And you are the person you are today because of everything that happened in your past."

"I know it sucks that your parents passed away before you could really get to know them, but just imagine what would have happened if they lived. You probably would have stayed in Italy. You probably wouldn't have come to Huntsville, and I wouldn't have met you. You are who you are, because of the way your life unravelled. And I guess I'm going to have to give you brothers some credit too because, while I may not be too fond of them, they did make you the woman you are today. So I guess they can't be _complete_ assholes. And if you ever tell them I said that, I'll deny it..."

I swallowed and trailed off. I realized that I'd been rambling for the past little while. I was pretty sure that half of what I said made no sense, but I _did_ mean every word of it. I looked down at Arabella and was slightly startled to see her staring up at me with eyes that were so silver they were nearly white. They were still glistening with unshed tears, and her eyelashes were still wet and spiky.

She wasn't crying, but she was staring up at me with this odd expression on her face. Immediately I felt awkward. Looking back on the stuff I said, I couldn't actually believe that I said some of that shit. It was so unlike me that it kind of freaked me out.

"So... uh. I guess what I'm trying to say is that this shit isn't your fault and that you should put it behind you... and talk to those brothers of yours before they send the RCMP out to find you or something..."

"And also that if I ever hear you saying that you shouldn't have been born again, I'll kick your sexy little ass into the next century. Seriously. Don't say that kind of crap..."

I cleared my throat and met her slightly unfocused gaze. She wasn't saying anything, and with every passing second I felt more and more uncomfortable. She wasn't thinking anything either. Her mind was blank.

I shifted her slightly in my arms and watched an ant make its way over the sand. The silence stretched on and I began to wonder if there was something wrong with her. I started to ask her if she was okay when I felt her hand lightly touch my face. I turned my face towards her and was going to say something when she craned her head up and touched her lips to mine.

The kiss wasn't urgent or anything. She simply pressed her lips against mine in what was probably the most innocent kiss I've ever shared with a girl who wasn't my family ever. But it was intense all the same, which was really weird. I got more of a rush by touching my lips to hers than I ever did when I had sex with some other girl, which again, was really weird.

But I realized something as she ran her fingers through my hair and began to move her mouth gently under mine.

It was her.

_She_ is the one who made this so intense. So I realized then that it wasn't actually the _way_ you kissed or the things you did that would give you the most pleasure, it was the person you did them with.

And the fact that I saw that made me realize how much she'd changed me. One day being her boyfriend and already she'd managed to make me a better person. And she doesn't even know she's doing it.

Arabella pulled back and I watched as she slowly opened her eyes. They were a pale blue now and showed no signs of tears.

She didn't say anything.

She didn't have to.

I never really understood it when Jasper and Alice or Esme and Carlisle or Bella and Edward or even Rose and Emmett just stopped and stared into each other's eyes and seemed to be actually communicating. Of course _I _knew what they were thinking, but how would they?

It never made sense to me.

Until now.

I stared into Arabella's eyes and didn't even need to read her mind to see what was written so plainly on her face.

And then she gave me a small smile, just a slight curve of her full lips.

And I knew at that moment that there would be nothing I wouldn't do to put that smile on her face.

Was that cheesy?

Well guess what, I don't give a fuck.

Do you know why?

Because I'm in love.

* * *

_D'awwwwwwwwww *melts* I swear to God, I need to find me an Alexander :/ _

_I love love. Do you love love? Probably, because you're reading this story :P_

_I hope I held true to your idea of Alexander while at the same time depicting him as someone who has the capacity to love. _

_Let me know by leaving me a comment :)_

_See you with chapter 41. Soon. Hopefully. _

_Peace, love, and... well, love :)_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	41. Chapter 41

_Sooooo guess what? I saw Breaking Dawn on Friday! :D It was actually very good, in my opinion. By far the best Twilight saga movie so far. And the graphics are amazing, those of you who've also seen the movie will get what I mean. I can't wait for BD part 2, especially because of Alice and Jasper's roles in it :D Can't believe that we have to wait a whole year for it though -_-_

_Anyways, on with the story!_

* * *

_I never really understood it when Jasper and Alice or Esme and Carlisle or Bella and Edward or even Rose and Emmett just stopped and stared into each other's eyes and seemed to be actually communicating. Of course I knew what they were thinking, but how would they? _

_It never made sense to me. _

_Until now. _

_I stared into Arabella's eyes and didn't even need to read her mind to see what was written so plainly on her face. _

_And then she gave me a small smile, just a slight curve of her full lips._

_And I knew at that moment that there would be nothing I wouldn't do to put that smile on her face. _

_Was that cheesy? _

_Well guess what, I don't give a fuck._

_Do you know why?_

_Because I'm in love._

Chapter 41

I looked around the crowded Rio airport for Alexander. I had left him at the ticket counter to use the washroom, and now he wasn't at the counter anymore. I rose up on my tiptoes and turned in circle only to run into a hard chest.

"Looking for someone?"

I looked up into amused golden eyes.

"Yea, my boyfriend, but I can't seem to find him."

"I see," he said and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well I hope you find him. Now, I've got a plane to catch." With that he turned and walked away. I tried to bite back a grin but failed, so with a roll of my eyes I followed his retreating back.

When we neared our terminal, I could see that people were already boarding. Someone bumped into me and I turned to see a man of about fifty years old, with shaggy white-blonde hair, a scruffy beard and wearing clothes that seemed as though they haven't been washed in a month. I murmured a quick apology and turned to continue following Alexander. Suddenly I saw him tense up and stop. He then appeared at my side so fast that it startled me.

"What's wrong—"

I looked up, but Alexander's eyes were glued over my shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw the old man who'd bumped into me earlier. He was sweating now, and had his hand over the pocket of his baggy jacket. He leaned forward then furrowed his eyes and jerked back, as if he realized what he was doing. But then he did it again, and again, and sweat began to roll down his face. His eyes widened, as if in surprise, and then he slid the trembling hand into his pocket. When his eyes left Alexander's and locked onto mine I knew what was happening.

I just got a glimpse of the handle of the gun appearing out of the old man's pocket when Alexander spun me around and, planting himself directly behind me, began to shove me towards the check-in.

He shoved our tickets at the hostess who hurriedly checked them before handing them back. We were just about to walk onto the path that connected right to the plane when the first shot rang out, followed by a clinking sound. At that point Alexander swung me up into his arms and tucked me tightly into his chest before running down the hall and into the plane, nearly running over the hostesses trying to see what was happening.

He moved towards the first-class seats and turned to glare at every person sitting around us before unceremoniously dropping me into the window seat. He shoved our bags into the upper storage compartments and then glared down at me.

"What the fuck was that?" he growled and I looked around at the people staring at us and no doubt wondering whether or not we had anything to do with the shots that had sounded a moment earlier. I shot him a pointed look and saw him grind his teeth together before dropping into the seat next to me.

"What was that?" he asked again, quieter this time, but no less intense.

"Nothing," I replied and began to fiddle with the TV screen and the earphones in front of me.

"Nothing?" he asked incredulously, grabbing the earphones out of my hands. "That guy tried to shoot you. And he doesn't even know you."

"He didn't have to know me," I said and stared out the window at a plane that was just landing. Alexander grasped my chin and turned my face to his. I was about to jerk my head away but stopped when I saw in his eyes that behind the annoyance and anger, there was concern. I sighed and took hold of the hand that was still on my face.

"You remember my curse?" I asked quietly and then waited for him to nod, noting the spark of realization that was already darkening his eyes. "Well, the people who... kill the Chosen don't exactly have a choice..."

"What do you mean," he asked quietly, and I heard the barely controlled fury beneath it.

"I mean... they—it's almost like they're possessed. Well actually, it's exactly like that. These people get possessed for a short period of time and they, you know, attempt to kill the Chosen."

I looked down at our joined hands before bringing my gaze back to him.

"And if they don't get it done, they're like exorcized or something, and then they go about their usual business, and I don't think they remember what happened. And then someone else gets possessed and they try to kill the Chosen, and so on and so on until..."

I trailed off and bit my lip. We both knew how that sentence ended, and it didn't look like Alexander was too happy about it because his fingers tightened near-painfully around mine. I put my other hand over his and rubbed my fingers soothingly over his marble skin.

"It's okay," I whispered and saw the unspoken 'no it's not' in his eyes. I smiled softly and moved one hand to touch the side of his face. I leaned over the armrests and touched my lips to his, feeling them respond instantly. I pulled back a moment later and rested my head on his chest and felt his fingers in my hair.

"I nearly killed that fucker when I heard him think about killing you," he said quietly.

"It wasn't his fault," I reminded him gently, and it wasn't. It's not like the poor old man could have stopped himself from being taken over.

"That doesn't matter," he said and I heard his thoughts that followed. He was angry, but that was clear from the beginning. His thoughts showed me that he was angry because there was essentially nothing he could do about all of this. He was feeling, incompetent, useless, inept, and I felt myself fall that much more in love with him.

"You saved me today," I murmured against his neck and felt his hand run up and down my back through my sweater.

"Give me a fucking medal and call me a hero," he snapped, his harsh words contradicting the gentleness of his touch.

I sighed and started to say something else when I noticed a group of people standing behind Alexander. He swore under his breath and then turned around the face them.

"Officers," he greeted in Portuguese and it was then that I noticed that the two women and the man were dressed in police uniforms. They stared dumbstruck at Alexander for a moment, even the man. I saw a smirk appear on his face and I rolled my eyes. After a moment one of the women cleared her throat and began to speak to him in Portuguese.

She asked whether or not either of us were hurt, and after we both shook our heads no she showed us a black and white print out of the man who'd tried to shoot me and asked if we knew who he was. When we both said no the man asked if there was anyone we were having problems with or if we knew anyone who would want to hurt either of us, and again we responded with no's.

Alexander then went on to say that it was probably just our bad luck that we were in the wrong place at the wrong time. One of the women started to say something else, but Alexander grinned and looked her straight in the eye and she blushed. She actually blushed. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

She smoothed back the dark hair held in a ponytail and straightened her shirt and sent him a small smile back. If wasn't so amused it would have occurred to me that these people were ogling my boyfriend.

The second woman, seeming a little miffed by the attention Alexander was giving her partner, asked him, very sweetly, to see his passport. He nodded and stood up to get it from his bag. He asked her if she wanted mine as well, but she looked slightly dazed. When he repeated his question she shook her head slightly and brought her eyes from his chest down to me. The look on her face confirmed my thought that she hadn't even noticed me sitting there this whole time.

She blinked slowly, once, twice, and then shrugged. Fighting back a grin, Alexander turned and reached up for our bags, exposing his abs once again, and nearly sent the two cops into cardiac arrest. I had the sudden urge to lean over and tug his sweater down, but it resisted. Barely.

Passports in hand Alexander winked at me slyly before turning to hand them to one of the cops. She stared at him for a moment before forcefully bringing her eyes down to his passport. Mine, she tossed to the other lady who scowled.

I rolled my eyes and looked over to the young man who couldn't have been much older than Antonio. I noticed that he was staring at me intently and when I met his eyes he flushed and sent me a small smile. I smiled back and noticed that he was actually very cute, and was probably a new addition to the Rio police force. When the lady gave my passport and then leaned over the other woman to study Alexander's he fumbled with it adorably for a moment before turning even redder and flipping it open.

"Arabella Phoenix Romano?" he asked with that oddly attractive accent and I smiled and nodded, moving into Alexander's seat.

"You, uh, have a pretty name," he said in heavily accented English.

"Thanks," I said and he grinned. He was about to say something else when one of the women called him and he immediately scrambled over to where they were standing a little over to the side.

"'You have a pretty name.' Was that honestly the best he could do?" scoffed Alexander and I raised my eyebrows.

"Is someone a little jealous?" I asked, grinning and he wrinkled his nose.

"As if," he said but bent over and, bracing his hands on the armrests on either side of me, leaned down to press his lips against mine.

"_Not jealous my ass,"_ I thought to him grinning against his mouth.

"_Shut up,"_ he thought back.

Someone cleared their throat and Alexander took his time to pull back and, still hovering over me, lazily glanced sideways at the cops. She held out the passports and shot me a quick look before muttering a quick 'thank you' and walking away. The other woman followed without looking at me at all. When the guy walked by I smiled and waved and he was about to smile back but caught Alexander's gaze and thought the better of it.

"You scared him, you big bully," I said, amused, and lightly swatted at his arm. He sighed dramatically and glared playfully down at me.

"First a porpoise and then some hormonal kid in a uniform, I wonder what's going to be next." I laughed and he leaned down to kiss me soundly.

"Now, get out of my seat," he said and I shook my head, crawling into my own seat.

"So demanding," I said and he flashed a grin.

The pilot's voice came over the PA a moment later, apologizing for the delay and promising that we'd be taking off within the next forty-five minutes.

I settled in my seat and then realized that the magazine I had bought at the airport was up in my bag. With a sigh I got up and shuffled past Alexander and reached up into the storage compartment. 'Seventeen' magazine in hand I began to move back into my seat, but Alexander grabbed my hips and pulled me down so that I dropped into his lap. His lips brushed the side of my neck and raised goosebumps on my skin.

"Maybe you should sit right here," he murmured and then nipped my earlobe.

"Mmm mm," I hummed then scooted out of his embrace and into my own seat, leaving him scowling.

"Cock block," he muttered and I stared at him, mouth open, for a moment before bursting into gales of laughter.

"You did not just say that."

Instead of replying to me he just rolled his eyes and then shut them, sinking down in his seat, very much like a sulky child. It was so adorable that I couldn't resist leaning over and pecking his cheek. He didn't do anything, so with a grin I sat back and opened my magazine.

I had the magazine open in my lap and was just working my way through an article about the perfect Christmas presents to give this holiday season when I felt Alexander touch the hand I had on the armrest. I didn't know if it was intentional or accidental, but I turned my hand palm up and laced my fingers with his. I looked at him quickly through the corner of my eye, and saw that his head was tipped back and his eyes were still closed. Smiling I turned to the window just as the pilot announced that we were ready for takeoff.

We were in the air a little while later, and the moment the seatbelt light went off I unbuckled mine and crawled over into Alexander's lap. Settling with my back to the aisle, I continued to read the article, trying to figure out what I was going to get everyone considering that Christmas was in three days. I looked up slightly and saw that his eyes weren't closed anymore but were narrowed at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Um, reading a magazine?"

"Here?"

I looked around.

"What's wrong with here?" I asked innocently.

"You're in my bubble," he said with such seriousness that I had to actually bite the inside of my cheek hard to keep from laughing.

"I see. I apologize," I said then started to slowly get off his lap, fully expecting him to stop me. But he didn't. The moment I was out of his lap he crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes again. I glared at him as I dropped back down into my own seat. What a little ass.

I waited another moment, wondering if he'd do anything, but he just lay there like a dead person. With a huff I crossed my legs and continued to read my stupid magazine.

About five minutes later I heard him shift. I was aware that this whole time he'd been watching me, but I didn't do anything about it.

"I was kidding," he said and I ignored him.

"Hey," he said, nudging me lightly and I flipped a page and kept reading.

"You can come back now."

"What about your bubble," I said flatly and thought I heard him chuckle.

"I popped it for you." I tried really hard not to feel amused by that, but it wasn't working too well.

"That's nice."

"So get your pretty little butt back over here."

"No thank you," I replied politely and studied this really cute dress that would look superb on Rosalie.

"Come on."

"Nah, I'm good here."

"You'll be better over here."

I hid my smile by turning my back to him.

"I think I'll pass."

"Arabella."

"Alexander."

"You're so difficult."

"Thank you."

"Get over here woman."

"Nope."

"I'll give you one last chance."

"You can have it back."

"That's it," he growled and I squeaked as he reached over and plucked me out of my seat and dragged me into his lap again. I looked up at his face and then started to laugh which made him narrow his eyes and pinch my bottom.

"Ow," I complained.

"Well you should have listened to me before."

"You're the one who kicked me off your lap."

"I wasn't being serious."

"And how was I supposed to know that? For all I know, you could have personal space issues." He sent me a long look and raised his brow, a smirk appearing on his face. I rolled my eyes. Okay, my bad. Of course Alexander Cullen had absolutely no personal space issues, especially when it concerns the opposite sex, if you know what I mean.

"Okay, whatever," I said and looked down to my magazine again.

"Hmm you smell nice," he murmured, nuzzling into my neck.

"Thank you," I said and tried to focus on the pages of the magazine, but Alexander was making it increasingly hard to do so.

"And you feel nice too," he said quietly, kissing down my neck and along my shoulder. "You have the softest skin and the silkiest hair."

His lips passed over the top of my head.

"And you're so beautiful. You've the most adorable ears," he said and kissed the shell of it.

"The cutest nose," he said and kissed the tip of it.

"The most alluring eyes," he said and my eyes fluttered shut just as he kissed the delicate skin of their lids. Realizing what was next, I already tipped my face up, magazine forgotten, waiting for his lips to fall upon mine.

"But I don't like you're lips."

My eyes snapped open and the lips in question parted in surprise. When I saw the amusement in his eyes I narrowed mine at him.

"You asshole," I growled and then hit him in the face with my rolled up magazine.

"What? Just telling you the truth. They're too big for your face. And your top lip is just as full as the bottom one. And the dip of the top one doesn't line up with your nose. And at the ends—hey, hey," he laughed and grabbed my wrist to cease my attempts to bludgeon him over the head with my makeshift club.

"Yea? Well. well... your eyebrows aren't the same length," I snapped and he laughed even harder at my attempt to get even. But come on, even in my vengeful state, there wasn't much I could find fault in when it came to Alexander. Or well, as far as looks go. As for his personality...

"My eyebrows are now very upset with you," he said grinning.

"Good. Good, they should be." He regarded me for a moment before leaning in, and I leaned back.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you?"

"After what you just said? Forget it."

"Aw come on baby, I was only kidding. I like your lips just fine. In fact," he said and his voice turned sultry, "I'm kinda obsessed with them." His eyes closed and he leaned in and a second before his lips connected with mine I shoved my magazine in between us so that he was kissing Justin Bieber instead of me. I lowered the magazine slowly and the look on his face had me laughing. With a growl, he tore the magazine from my hands and threw it at the window.

"Hey, I was reading— mmph." My words we muffled behind Alexander's lips as they crashed down on mine.

A little while later he pulled back and touched his forehead to mine.

"The most seductive lips," he whispered and I rolled my eyes.

"Flattery does not suit you Mr. Cullen," I said and his brows furrowed.

"Chicks love that shit," he said and I laughed.

"Ah so that's what brought all that on," I said knowingly.

"No, I was just trying to distract you."

"Well mission accomplished," I muttered and looked around for my magazine. Alexander shifted me in his lap and leaned over to grab it off the floor.

"Why would you read this crap," he asked looking disdainfully at the picture of Justin Bieber.

"That," I said snatching it out of his hands, "is the cover of his holiday CD 'Under the Mistletoe.' And apparently it makes a great present for girls between the ages of eight and sixteen. I was thinking of getting one for Nessie." I wasn't actually, but the look on his face was priceless.

"Oh God no. Don't do that."

"Maybe I should also get her a JB poster, and a wall-clock, and they even have JB pillows and bed sheets and curtains. They have those mugs and lunch boxes as well. What do you think?"

"I think I'm about to be sick."

"Oh shut up. He's not even that bad." Alexander just looked at me.

"He's not," I repeated then looked back down at the magazine. "And he's kinda cute. Kinda."

"That's just great," he said dryly and I grinned, flipping through the pages until I got to 'Presents for the Fashionista'.

"I wonder what I'm going to get Alice," I said to myself and looked through the dresses and jewellery and shoes on the page.

"Well whatever it is, if you want it to be a surprise you're going to have to keep your decision unmade. If you decide what you're going to buy her, she'll see it," he clarified at my questioning look.

"Oh."

"Yea. Kinda sucks for Jasper because he has to try really hard if he wants to surprise his wife."

"How do you keep it a secret though?"

"You just have to keep changing your mind, even if you know what you're getting her. That way, she may see her actual present, but she'll also be seeing numerous other possibilities. It's pretty much the only way."

"Huh, okay. I'll save her for last then."

"Why are you worrying about this now?" he asked and I stared at him.

"Christmas is in three days. I have to shop for ten people in _three days_. Thank God I have my bothers' presents already."

"Speaking of your brothers..." he said and I sighed.

"I told you I'd call them once we get home."

"I know," he said and kissed my forehead. "Just checking."

._._._._._.

The trip back home seemed much shorter that the trip to Rio. Since we left Esme Isle early in the morning, we landed at Pearson Airport at about 4:30. We were cleared and were exiting towards the gates and it was only then that I thought about my car.

"Rose and Em came and picked it up right after our flight and took it home. They brought it back this afternoon for us."

"Oh. But I thought you had my keys," I said, slipping my hand into his as we got into an elevator that took us to the parking levels.

"I do. They got the spare set from your house," he said grinning, and I didn't even bother to ask how they got into my house or how they knew where I kept my spare keys. Sure enough, when we got to the parking lot my car was there, waiting for us. Stashing our bags into the back seat, he got into the driver side. Following suit, I settled in the passenger seat. Closing my eyes I leaned my head against the window as Alexander pulled out of the lot and back home.

._._._._._.

"Arabella."

I heard him say my name and felt myself being shaken. Grumbling, I turned my head away, but he persisted.

"We're here," he said and I finally pried my eyes open. Sure enough, through the front of the car I could see the snowy tops of the Ash House through the equally snowy trees. I yawned and stretched.

"So, are you ready for this?" I asked and he looked at me questioningly. "This," I emphasized, gesturing between the two of us and then nodding towards the house.

"They already know," he said grinning. "Alice has seen it."

"Oh," I said furrowing my brow. Alexander laughed quietly and kissed my cheek just as the car came to a stop. He got out and by the time I scrambled out as well he already had our bags out of the back and was waiting for me. I wrapped my arms around myself and shivered. Though I was wearing the sweater and jeans I wore to the airport, I was still freezing, especially after coming back from somewhere where the temperature was well above 0°C.

Alexander came around to stand beside me. I looked up at him for a moment before giving him a sunny smile. He rolled his eyes, but a small grin broke out on his face as he leaned down to place a quick kiss on my lips.

"Well, let's get going girlfriend of mine," he said and started walking towards the house. "Nessie is getting impatient and her parents can only restrain her for so long." I laughed as we walked up the front steps. Before he could touch the doorknob the door flew open and before I could see who'd opened it I was tackled. The force nearly sent me down the stairs, but Alexander reached out to grab me before that happened.

"Careful Ness, the human is breakable," Alexander said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy to see you again."

Finally having my breath back I looked down and into warm brown eyes.

"Hey there cutie pie, I missed you too," I said and bent to pick her up. She immediately snuggled into my arms and Alexander ushered the both of us inside. Once the door was closed behind our backs and we'd kicked off our snowy shoes we walked towards the living room.

"Hey kid, where's my welcome back? I thought you missed me too," said Alexander with mock hurt and Nessie giggled.

"No, I only missed Arabella, not you," she said and I heard Alexander gasp exaggeratedly.

"Well fine, then I'll just go back," I heard him say and turned slightly to see him walking back towards the door. Nessie quickly wiggled out of my arms and ran to her uncle and threw her arms around his waist.

"No! I missed you too. Don't go," she said and I watched with a smile as he pretended to contemplate leaving.

"Fine," he said with a huff and picked his niece up and threw her into the air, sending her into a fit of giggles. He walked back to where I was standing and sent me a wink as he walked by, and grinning, I followed him into the living room.

"Hey, there she is," I heard Emmett's voice boom and then I was swept off my feet.

"Hey Emmett," I said laughing as he spun me in a fast circle. He then set me on my feet and with his hands on my shoulders, studied me intently. Suddenly his face broke out into a grin and over his shoulder I saw Alexander roll his eyes and Edward shake his head.

"Oh grow up Emmett," said Edward.

"What? I was just checking if Arabella came home with a little... present... like Bella did when you two came back from Isle Esme." I didn't get what was going on, but Bella's eyes widened and she hid her face in her husbands' chest, and everyone else started to laugh. Alexander was scowling.

"Well you see," Emmett said after taking in my confused expression, "Bella and Eddy went to Isle Esme for their honeymoon and they came back with a little gift that we now call Renesmee Cullen."

"Oh. Ohhh. No, no, uh... definitely not," I stuttered and I could feel myself heating up just by thinking of that one close call. And though he shared my bed for the remainder of our stay, we didn't get carried away... well okay, not as carried away as that first time.

"Wait, don't tell me that you two didn't... woahhh. Damn Alex, you are losing your touch man. I can't believe you didn't— hey, fuck, watch it." Emmett was just about to finish that sentence, but was interrupted when Alexander threw a lamp at his head. Thankfully Alice was waiting over to the side and the lamp landed safely in her arms.

"Emmett you idiot," Rosalie chastened and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Didn't you know that our dear brother is a changed man now?" she asked and smirked at Alexander who just glared at her.

"Shut up Rosalie," Alexander said.

"Make me," Rosalie replied with a smirk.

"Keep talking and I will."

"Oh we'll see about that."

"Emmett, control your woman," he said to his brother and Nessie laughed from her spot on his lap as he sat on the couch next to Esme and Jasper.

"I can't."

"And you call yourself a man," said Alexander.

"Boys," Esme cautioned, but I could see how happy she was to have Alexander back. She caught my eye and smiled before coming to me. She wrapped her arms around me, and I hugged her back.

"Thank you," she whispered in my ear and I pulled back to look at her.

"For what?" I asked, but she only smiled and shook her head before asking me if I wanted something to eat. I said no, but she insisted, then walked off towards the kitchen. As she walked by Alexander, she ran a hand over his hair and looked down at him lovingly for a moment. He looked up at his mother, smiled softly then turned his eyes to me.

"Look, look!" Emmett cried suddenly, "they're making googly eyes at each other!" Everyone laughed, and Alexander looked away, muttering something under his breath, and I couldn't help but laugh myself. It was good to be home.

._._._._._.

I ended up staying pretty late. It was nearly ten when I realized that I had promised to call my brothers today. So I told the Cullen's that it was time that I went home. They protested of course, insisting that I should stay over, but I knew that I had to go back to the Willow House.

"I'll come back tomorrow, I promise," I said to Nessie and kissed the top of her head before setting her down again.

"Okay," she said sullenly and I ruffled her hair. She then turned and crawled back into Alexander's lap.

"So, I'll see you guys tomorrow," I said and started to move slowly towards the door. Everyone called out their goodbyes, except for Alexander. I looked over at him and he was watching a football game on the TV intently while idly rubbing Nessie's back.

"Um, so, bye," I said, wondering if he would say anything. I mean, I wasn't expecting some huge show of affection, but after the past few days a 'goodbye' and a quick peck wasn't too much to ask, was it?

Nessie looked up at me and ran over to hug me again. Well at least someone noticed me.

"Bye," she said into my sweater and I smiled.

"Bye," I replied and kissed the top of my head. She pulled back and then went to stand next to her father. I cleared my throat and shifted on my feet.

"So... I'm going now," I said but stood exactly where I was. Esme, Alice, Bella, Carlisle, and Jasper looked at Alexander, who didn't seem to notice. Edward was shaking his head slightly and Emmett coughed into his fist. It was Rosalie looked as though she was going to walk over there and kick his ass though, so I turned to her.

"Bye Rose," I said hurriedly, but she was still glaring at her brother.

"Alex," she snapped and his head twitched slightly in our direction.

"What? Oh, bye," he said still fixed on the game.

Wow.

Okay.

Deciding that I had made enough of a fool of myself in front of them, with a final wave I tugged on my shoes and grabbed the car keys Emmett held out to me.

"I guess he needs a couple of pointers," he said with a shrug and I grinned.

"A few," I said with a roll of my eyes. Pulling the door open I shivered before stepping out into the cold. Sitting in my car, I turned the heat way up and pulled out of the Cullen's driveway and to my own house.

**Rosalie's POV**

I swear, sometimes Alexander is a complete and total fuck up. I mean, come on. His girlfriend, with whom he just spent the past few days just left, and he barely said goodbye. I understand that he doesn't have much experience in the dating department, but this was just stupid. Any dumbass knows that when your girlfriend is leaving you either leave with her, or give her a kiss goodbye or some other shit like that.

But my brother, Romeo that he is, just sat like a sack of potatoes watching some stupid football game.

Men. I swear sometimes they can be the biggest idiots.

And since he had no experience with dating, I took it upon myself to teach him. I stalked towards him.

"Rose," I heard Esme murmur quietly, but I walked right up to him and snatched the remote controller off the coffee table and turned the TV off.

"Hey, I was watching that," he snapped.

"Yea, I could tell."

"Turn the damn TV back on Rosalie."

"Did you even realize that your girlfriend left?" I asked and his brows furrowed for a second.

"Yea, she went home, so what?"

"So what? I can't believe you just said that," I snapped and crossed my arms.

"God Rosalie, what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem, Alexander, is that Arabella stood around for a full five minutes waiting to see if you'd pay her just a bit of attention. You were paying more attention to the football game than to your girlfriend. And I know it's not your strong suit, but have you thought about what that may have made her feel like?"

Alexander ran a hand through his hair and then crossed his arms.

"I wasn't really ignoring her..." he said, but I could see that my point had hit home. "I mean, she had to go home and call her brothers... she might not have wanted me there..."

"What if she did though? You wouldn't know, because you didn't ask. But forget going home with her, did you even bother to say goodbye?"

"I did..." he said quietly but then rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Fuck..."

"Yea," I said and watched as he closed his eyes and cursed again. "Now that I've made my point, you can have your game back," I said and turned the TV back on. As I was walking away, I noticed with a smirk that Alexander was no longer paying attention to the game and was instead staring at the door.

I guess the kid actually has some potential.

**Arabella's POV**

I walked out of my washroom wrapped in a fluffy white towel with my hair wrapped up in an identical one. With a sigh I flopped back onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. I'd gotten home nearly three hours ago, and after stalling for about half an hour, I'd called Antonio. Over the next hour apologies were made and received and tears were shed, to the minimum, but still.

After speaking with each of my other brothers, which almost took another hour, I took a nice long hot shower.

Honestly, it felt great to know that my brothers and I had come to an understanding; I hate fighting with them. Without them, I wouldn't be here, and after my initial reaction to everything had receded, I guess I could see that they only did it to protect me. But we all decided that no more secrets were going to be kept between the five of us.

I rolled over onto my stomach and closed my eyes. The heat in the house was turned up, so that my lack of clothing didn't bother me too much. To add to the heat, the little fireplace in the corner of my bedroom was lit. All in all, it looked as though I was in for a really cozy night. Taking the towel out of my hair I crawled up the covers and dropped down into the pillows and was ready to fall asleep.

But I couldn't.

I tossed and turned fitfully for a while, and at one point my towel slipped off so I got out of bed to put pyjamas on. I returned to the bed, but again, I couldn't fall asleep.

I turned my head and glared at the empty space next to me on my large bed.

It was _his_ fault.

I'd gotten so used to him being with me while I slept, it was weird for him not to be here. With an agitated huff I decided to go downstairs and get a glass of milk or something.

Two glasses of milk and half a box of chocolate chip cookies later I was walking back upstairs, hoping that I'd now be able to fall asleep.

I walked through my open bedroom door, dismissing the fact that I could have sworn that I'd closed it before going downstairs. Immediately I had this really weird feeling. Flicking on the light I looked around the room, but nothing seemed out of place. With a shrug I turned the light back off and went into the washroom to brush my teeth.

Humming to myself I turned off the washroom light and walked into the room, lit only by the light of the fireplace. I walked over to my vanity table for some lotion, and was just putting the bottle back when something white flashed in the mirror. I whipped around, but nothing was there.

Releasing a deep breath I turned back around and closed the drawer. When I turned to my bed, I ran smack into something hard and was about scream, but a set of cold lips descended on mine. I struggled for about half a second before I realized who it was.

_Alexander_.

He pulled back, his impossibly pale skin glowing in the firelight.

"Bye."

I blinked slowly then furrowed my brows.

"What?"

"I didn't give you a proper goodbye earlier so..." he trailed off and shrugged, looking away.

"Oh," I replied, smiling at his adorable awkwardness, "it's okay."

"Well according to Rosalie it's not," he said and rolled his eyes, linking his hands behind my back. "Apparently she's appointed herself my dating coach. Joy."

I laughed and he leaned to press his face against my neck and I felt his lips curve into a smile.

"So, you called your brothers?"

"Yea," I said and took his hand and led him over to the bed.

"And...?" he asked as he sat down and pulled me into his lap. So I told him everything, and by the time I finished we were laying side by side on the bed.

"So yea, problem solved," I said. I was laying on my belly and was resting my head on my crossed arms. Alexander was on his back next to me and had both of his hands behind his head.

"Well that's good," he said, and we lapsed into silence. All of a sudden he rolled onto his side and drifted his cool fingers over the exposed skin on the small of my back where my shirt had ridden up.

"I wanted to ask about this at Isle Esme, but I always ended up getting distracted," he said with wicked grin. I laughed and shook my head but sat up with my back to him and lifted the back of my shirt some more.

"It's a bird. A phoenix?"

"Yup," I said popping the 'p' and then dropped down again. "It's for my mom. The phoenix is part of her family crest," I said, referring to the tattoo of a flying Phoenix at the base of my spine. It was about five inches by four, and was outlined in black ink but coloured in with reds, oranges, and yellows. The woman at the tattoo parlor was incredibly talented, and it came out really well.

"I see," said Alexander and draped an arm over my stomach.

"Yea. My brothers and I went on my parents twentieth wedding anniversary. We all got them done. It was kind of a tribute/memorial thing."

"Twentieth?" he asked and then furrowed his brow for a second. "You were twelve?"

"Thirteen I think. And yea I guess it was kind of young, but Antonio was eighteen, and was my legal guardian, so he dealt with all the paperwork and stuff. And it wasn't like they had a good enough reason to turn me away."

"So what did you get for your dad?" he asked and rolled away from him and pulled the neck of my shirt down passed my shoulder. There, going up my right shoulder blade, was a trail of tiger prints. "My dad's family crest has a tiger, and so, we got tiger paw prints."

"Did it hurt?" he asked as I rolled back so that we were now both on our sides and facing each other.

"Like a bitch," I said and he laughed. "We'll I guess I'm exaggerating a bit, but it was only because of where I chose to get it done. Proximity to the spine and all that stuff. The one on my shoulder didn't hurt that much. The one on my ankle wasn't too bad either."

"Your ankle?"

"Yea," I said and then stuck my left leg out. He shifted to look down at the words that circled my ankle. "I got it two years after, so I was like fifteen."

"Elvish?" he asked and I had to admit that I was surprised that he was familiar with the language J.R.R Tolkien created for his Lord of the Rings saga.

"When you have as much time on your hands as a vampire does, you can learn whatever you want," he said with a smirk and then turned back to my leg and moved it around to read the words. After a moment he dropped it and just looked at me.

"Really?" he asked dryly and I shrugged.

"'What doesn't kill me only makes me stronger.' I thought it was pretty cool considering my curse and all, but my brother's didn't seem to agree with me. And I can see that you don't either."

"Well I'm glad that you can joke about dying," he said harshly and stiffened slightly when I wrapped my arm around him and snuggled in close. Eventually though he put his arm around my and clutched me tightly. I tipped my head up and looked him in the eye before touching my lips gently to his. He responded ardently, grabbing me closer, tighter. When he finally pulled back I was flushed and panting.

"So, a phoenix eh? Isn't that your middle name?" He said after a long while.

"Mmm hmm. It's tradition in my mothers' family for the oldest daughter to be given 'Phoenix' as a middle name. It's been that way for generations and generations and generations and generations."

"What if there was no daughter?"

"Then the youngest male would be middle named Phoenix. My granddad's name was Elijah Phoenix Zimorelli," I said and Alexander made a face.

"What? " I asked, swatting his stomach. "I've always thought it was a cool name."

"For a girl."

"Phoenix is a unisex name Alexander."

"Is not," he argued.

"Is too. And I can prove it. Just go on ."

"Why in the world are you on a baby name finding site?" he asked and I blushed slightly.

"What? It's normal."

"You're seventeen."

"Whatever," I said and we fell into silence again.

"So..." he said a while later.

"So...?"

"What would you, you know, name your kids?" I smiled despite myself at his question and pulled back slightly so I could see his face.

"Honestly, there are so many names that I like that I have absolutely no idea how parents chose just one for their kid. But I do have a few favourites. For a boy I like Austin, Troy, Ryder, Adrian, Everette, Blake, Lucien, Aidan, Houston, Ash, Artemis, Rafe, Riley, Shane, Elijah, Julius, Noah, Tyson, Hunter—"

"That's a few?" he cut in incredulously.

"Shut up," I said and then continued. "And then for a girl I like Scarlett, Veruca, Arcadia, Blaire, Brenna, Paige, Myra, Anya, ummm, Bree, Ivy, Jade, Evelyn, Avalon, Estelle, Adalynn, Aria, Sienna, and Jayda. Oh and I also like Aurora for a girl. Actually, I think that one's my favourite. It's pretty but it also sounds strong, you know?"

I was so caught up in my naming that I didn't notice until now that Alexander's face had changed. He was now staring blankly over my head.

"Alex?" I whispered and touched his face lightly. When he didn't respond I rose up onto my elbow and looked down at his face.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?" I asked, worried that I may have said something that could have offended him. Slowly he turned his head to give me a long look before shaking his head slightly.

"Then what is it?" I asked and leaned down to touch my lips lightly to his forehead.

"My mothers' name was Aurora," he said quietly and I immediately started berating myself for saying what I did, though rationally there was no way I could have known that my favourite girl name was his mothers' name.

But that didn't make me feel any less bad about it.

"Oh... Alexander I'm so—"

"And just like you said, she was pretty, beautiful really, and she was so strong."

I had a feeling that he had to say whatever he felt that he had to say, so I waited, lightly stroking his hair.

"My dad left us when I was ten; ran away with the woman he was having an affair with. My mother had to take care of me and my three little sisters all by herself. But she never complained, you know? She would always find a way to make a joke out of everything. She used to say 'Alexander Nicholas Teruillo, you'd better name your first baby girl after me as a tribute for everything that I've done for you.' The first time she said that I was eleven, so it never meant anything really significant to me."

"But then I got older and I started sneaking around with girls and after that it became sort of a warning. Though I hid it from her, it was almost as if she was just waiting for me to get some girl pregnant. It never happened, but she always thought it would. One night she caught me sneaking this girl out of our house in the middle of the afternoon, and for some reason she just went off. She told me that I was just like my father."

My heart ached for the obvious pain he was feeling but was trying to suppress. I almost wanted to tell him not to hold back, but I didn't think that would go too well.

"And after that, I kind of went into this weird rebellious stage. I didn't bother to try and hide my affairs, and would invite girls over all the time under the pretence that they were tutoring my younger sisters because, you know, back then it was pretty scandalous for a girl to just go to some guys' house."

"And I purposely tried to get with the girls I thought my mother would hate the most. After a certain point when I was about sixteen or seventeen she just stopped talking to me, stopped acknowledging me. I would leave for weeks on end, usually with a girl, and come back whenever, and do whatever. I never realized until much later, that I was trying to punish her for telling me that I was like my father."

"But in a way, I was like him. I abandoned my family when they needed me. I was the man of the house, and I just left my mother to fend for my little sisters all on her own. Since I couldn't face what I had created, I decided to enlist when I was seventeen. My mother cried for me."

I didn't realize until then that I had tears in my eyes. Blinking them back, I focused on his face.

"The night before I left she cried. And my sisters cried. I saw how much they loved me so unconditionally and I kicked myself for being such and inconsiderate jackass. The next morning when I was leaving she smiled through her tears and said to me, 'you'll come back to us Alexander, I know it. Because you are not your father. You'll come back, and you'll find a girl who is beautiful inside and out and you'll make me pretty grandbabies. One of which you'll name after me of course.'"

He continued to stare vacantly to the side. After a moment he sighed deeply and closed his eyes. When one of my tears dropped onto his cheek he opened his eyes and looked into mine.

"My mother would have loved you," he whispered and brushed my bottom lip lightly with his thumb.

"Because I would have no problem with naming our child Aurora," I said with a watery smile, trying to get him to smile back. But he continued to watch me with that slightly faraway look in his eyes.

"Your mama sounds like an amazing woman. I would have loved her too," is said quietly brushing idly at his hair. I leaned down to kiss him gently then dropped back down and wrapped my arms tightly around him. After a moment he shuddered slightly and put his arms around me as well, burying his face into the curve of my neck.

I lay there for a long time, holding him in my arms, rubbing the back of his neck, trying to soothe him in the best way that I knew how, thinking about everything he had shared with me. Thinking about how he showed me his vulnerable side, how he shared with me his past.

It was hard for me to picture him as I child, and the protective barrier he had built around him was to blame for that. I, having the past that I had, could understand the need to hide behind a front perfectly, having done it myself.

But I suppose, if I tried really hard, I could bring up the image of a little dark haired boy with a charming grin running down cobble streets, or whatever kind of streets they had back then. But then I thought of that same little boy coming home to find his father gone.

I have never doubted that my family loved me, so the idea that a father would just up and leave his wife and young children was pretty shocking.

Alexander had to grow up without a male influence, and being the only boy I guess he had to grow up pretty fast. Suddenly a lot of the dimmer points of his personality became understandable. I mean, I've always known that the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and the countless girls was just a shield, but I didn't know until know exactly for what. And I'm not making excuses for him, he's done some crappy things, but... I don't know...

A tear slipped down my face and into his hair. I tilted my head down and buried my face into his hair and cried silently for the little boy he had once been.

* * *

_Well okay. _

_That was kind of depressing at the end, but I felt like no one really knew anything about Alexander or his human family. So there it is. Obviously I don't have a degree in psychology, but I feel that people who try to act all big and badass have had some sort of a bad experience at some point in their life. I don't really know why, but my heart goes out to these people who try to hide what they're really feeling. So I make it a point to make it clear that I'm always there to talk, and surprisingly enough, some people actually do take me up on it. It's amazing what a little time, compassion, and an open ear can give to someone who's going through a hard time..._

_Anyway, the PSA is over :P And I will take this time to apologize for the late update, but hey, this baby is like 9,000 words long as opposed to my 2,000 word chapters before :P fair trade if you ask me._

_Soooo comment and review!_

_Peace, love, and compassion._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	42. Chapter 42

_MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSS! Or if that doesn't apply to you, HAPPY HOLIDAYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! _

_I hope you all enjoy my little present to all of ya'll. So this chapter is pretty much fluff. Sweet, adorable, pointless fluff, aka the best kind of fluff there is! Lol :)_

_Disclaimer: I hope that at chapter 42 ya'll understand that Twilight is not mine :P _

_Happy Reading!_

* * *

_It was hard for me to picture him as I child, and the protective barrier he had built around him was to blame for that. I, having the past that I had, could understand the need to hide behind a front perfectly, having done it myself. _

_But I suppose, if I tried really hard, I could bring up the image of a little dark haired boy with a charming grin running down cobble streets, or whatever kind of streets they had back then. But then I thought of that same little boy coming home to find his father gone. _

_I have never doubted that my family loved me, so the idea that a father would just up and leave his wife and young children was pretty shocking. _

_Alexander had to grow up without a male influence, and being the boy I guess he had to grow up pretty fast. Suddenly a lot of the dimmer points of his personality became understandable. I mean, I've always known that the 'I don't give a fuck' attitude and the countless girls was just a shield, but I didn't know until know exactly for what. And I'm not making excuses for him, he's done some crappy things, but... I don't know..._

_A tear slipped down my face and into his hair. I tilted my head down and buried my face into his hair and cried for the little boy he had once been. _

Chapter 42

I yawned and stretched yet again, my hand coming in contact with Alexander's face. Grinning I rolled onto my side to study him as he narrowed his eyes. I'd been up for about half an hour, but just didn't feel like getting out of bed.

I looked past him at my alarm clock and sighed when I noticed that it was nearly twelve. Rolling up onto my elbows I leaned over him as he laid on his back and kissed him lightly.

"Morning," I said and he reached up to twirl a lock of my hair as it fell over my shoulder.

"Good morning."

I kissed him again and then forced myself to sit up and began to crawl over him. He stopped me midway however, so I was sitting on his, stomach.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked and I ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Gotta go take a shower," I said and couldn't resist leaning down to kiss him again. It was when he wrapped his arms around me that I unwillingly pulled away. If we started _that_ I would never get out of this bed.

"Sounds like a plan," he murmured and I laughed.

"The only plan we have for today, Mr. Cullen, is Christmas shopping."

"What?"

"You heard me hot stuff," I said and climbed off him and walked to my dresser to grab a robe and a towel. "We're going to the mall, so you may as well go home and get a change of clothes or whatever. You're all wrinkly."

"You trying to get rid of me?"

"Yup. Now go," I said with a grin and then laughed when he pulled a funny face. Smile still in place I walked into my bathroom and closed the door behind me. As I brushed my teeth I thought about how Alexander seemed to be himself again. With a sigh I pushed those thoughts away. I never wanted to see Alexander that upset ever again. And if that means that I can't ever mention the name Aurora, then so be it. Dropping my clothes and tying my hair up I turned the shower on and stepped inside.

._._._._._.

A little while later I stepped out of the foggy bathroom and into my bedroom again. I looked around and realized that Alexander had taken my advice and had gone to get a change of clothes. I walked over to the far side of my room and turned on the radio. Humming along with the music now pouring out of my surround sound speakers I turned up the heat slightly before dropping my robe and taking down my hair.

"Well hello," came his voice from just inside the door to my room.

"Holy fuck," I cursed and jumped about a foot in the air before scrambling for the robe I just dropped.

"Dammit Alexander," I snapped, covering my front with the plush robe, glaring at him.

"I hope that you realize that you're standing in front of a mirror," he said crossing his arms over his chest and smirking appreciatively at me. I turned my head, and sure enough, I was standing in front of my vanity table and my entire back side was exposed. I turned back to him and when I realized that he was trying really hard not to laugh, I growled. That set him off, because he started to laugh.

"Fine, fine, I'll turn around," he said and true to his word he turned his back to me. I took the opportunity to slip quickly into my robe again before sprinting across the room and into my closet, his laughter following me.

A few minutes later I came out of the closet wearing thick black leggings and a forest green off-the-shoulder sweater. Alexander wasn't there. Or well, as far as I can tell he wasn't. I quickly put on some make-up and loosely braided my long hair and let it fall over my bare shoulder. Running back into my closet I grabbed a pair of black suede boots and some cute white long socks with candy canes, and mistletoe on them.

Just as I was about to leave the room I ran back into the closet to grab my Santa hat. What? I get really into the holiday spirit.

Fixing the hat atop my head like you'd wear a beanie, I grinned at my reflection before grabbing my wallet, phone, and keys, and running downstairs, the radio turning off automatically as I turned out the lights. I was nearly at the bottom when I smelled the bacon and eggs. I walked into the kitchen where Alexander was standing over the oven with his back to me.

I realized then that he _had_ gone home to change because he was now wearing a pair of black jeans paired with a navy blue sweater that fitted his upper body perfectly. Mmm...

Obviously catching drift of my thoughts he started to turn, a grin on his face, but when he looked at me his grin fell away and he turned fully, saucepan in hand, to stare at me.

"Really?" he asked incredulously, looking me up and down, eyeing the hat and the socks.

"What?" I asked and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "It's cute."

"Uh huh. You look like someone from one of those sickeningly adorable Christmas specials for kids."

"You telling me I don't look good Cullen?" I asked, tilting my head to one side.

"I didn't say that," he replied and turned to slide the omelette out of the pan and onto the plate with bacon on it. He then picked up the plate and grabbed my arm and pulled me across the kitchen to the opposite counter and put the plate down before hoisting me up onto one of the tall barstools. Swivelling me around to face the counter he left for a moment then reappeared a second later, setting a steaming mug next to me.

I leaned over and looked inside the mug and smiled despite myself at the colourful mini marshmallows swimming in my hot chocolate.

"Aw. You put marshmallows in my hot chocolate," I said adoringly and felt or more so when he cleared his throat and looked away.

"Yea, well, they were there..."

"Mmm hmm," I hummed and leaned forward to hook my fingers into the belt loops on his jeans and pulled him closer. Wrapping my legs around him, I took his face in my hands and gave him a hard kiss.

"Thanks," I said against his lips then shoved him backwards so that he hit the other barstool. Turning back to my breakfast I stuck a piece of bacon into my mouth and nearly groaned.

"Definitely keeping you around," I said around my mouthful of food and Alexander reached out to yank on my braid.

"Shut up and eat your eggs Romano."

._._._._._.

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la, la la la la!"

"Not again..."

"'Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la, la la la la!"

"Dammit..."

"Don we now our gay apparel,"

"Goddamnit."

"FA LA LA, LA LA LA, LA, LA, LA!"

"I'm never coming shopping with you ever again."

"Troll the ancient Yule tide carol,"

"I'm serious."

"Fa la la la la, la la la la."

I grinned over at the elderly couple who'd joined in on that last one, and then over at the little kids following me who called out 'more!' as their parents ran after them.

Laughing I started to sing the rest of the carol, but apparently Alexander has had enough.

"Oh no you don't," he growled and switched all the bags he was carrying to one hand before grabbing me with the other.

"Aw Alexander, where's your Christmas spirit?" I asked and turned to wave at the pouting kids who'd followed me through the mall for nearly ten minutes as I skipped and carolled.

"What little I had of it has been sucked out of me, put through a shredder, stomped on, and then set afire," he said dryly as he manoeuvred me to one of the settee they had around the mall. Shoving me down by the forehead, he dropped the numerous bags at my feet then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Was my singing that bad?" I asked with a pout.

"Yea. It was like having screws driven through my skull."

I gapped up at him and noted his grin before I shoved him hard in the stomach and stood up again. I didn't bother to wait as he picked up all my bags again and walked back into the throngs of people. The place was insanely crowded, not only because it was the day before Christmas Eve, but also because this was the only mall for miles and miles and miles and miles. As if to make up for it, the mall was enormous, having almost every store you could think of and had a superior food court to boot.

Walking past an H&M I turned on my heel at the last minute and walked in, and could practically hear Alexander groan.

"I thought you already got everyone their presents," he said sulkily, dragging his feet as he followed me through the store and towards the dresses.

"Not quite," I murmured studying a pale green number. "I still haven't crossed myself off that list," not to mention _him._

"Of course," he said and I grinned up at him before pulling out a dress in my size.

"What do you think?" I asked and held it up to myself. Playing the part perfectly, he tilted his head to one side, hand thoughtfully stroking his chin, and ran his eyes up and down my body. After what seemed like forever, he shrugged.

"What do I know?" I rolled my eyes and draped the dress over my arm before looking at the same dress in an electric blue.

"You are no help whatsoever," I said and when he gave a derisive snort I looked over.

"Hello," he said holding up the bags in his hands. "Am I or am I not currently being your pack mule?" I grinned and turned to him fully, taking his face in my hands.

"And I love you for it, you lovely pack mule you," I cooed and rubbed my nose against his in an Eskimo kiss. A slow grin spread on his face.

"Yea well..."

"So tell me, blue or green?" I asked, holding out one then the other. "Blue, green. Blue, green. Blue, green. Blue—"

"Yes, dammit I know my colours thank you very much." I laughed and shook the two in silent question.

"God Arabella, you like them both, so why don't you buy them both?"

"You know what? That is the best idea you've had all day." Grinning happily at the prospect of buying two dresses I drifted towards the changing rooms. But then of course another dress caught my eye and I pick that up, and then another, and another, and another. Pretty soon I had nearly ten dresses in my arms and would have had one more, but Alexander literally picked me up and dumped me in the line at the changing room and then muttered something about women before dropping down into one of the seats in the large waiting room.

I glared at him but then realized that if he hadn't stopped me then I'd have been in big trouble. So standing there in line I decided that I'd only buy three of them. When I heard Alexander snort I glared at him.

"_Fine. Four. I _do _have some self regulation Alexander Nicholas Cullen," _I thought to him and he just smirked.

It was then that three girls came up behind me in line. Since I was standing sideways, leaning against the wall, I could see that they were only a few years older than me. Through my peripheral vision I saw one of the girls, the red head, glance at me disdainfully before nudging her friends and nodding in my direction.

"A Santa hat? Really? What is she, like five?" Said one of the brunettes not even remotely trying to keep her voice down. Honestly, what she said didn't bother me, though it did rile me up when someone thought they were big shit. But I refrained from launching a counter attack. Because it's Christmas. And I have to be a good girl or Santa will give me a great hulking lump of coal, which he did do once when I was like five, but I later found out that it was Damen.

From his seat across from me Alexander grinned.

"Well hello gorgeous," murmured the other brunette, the one with the lighter hair, and gestured to Alexander.

"Mmm God look at that body," the red head sighed and I couldn't blame her. Alexander did have a fantastic body. Yum. But you know, just because I understood where it came from didn't mean I liked her saying it.

"Fuck yes. We need more of those around here."

"Speaking of fuck, I'd definitely tap that," said the darker haired brunette and I watched as she sent Alexander a sultry smile, one that he returned. Sigh.

"Shit did you see that? I think I just had an orgasm," said the lighter brunette and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Like you'd actually know what an orgasm feels like Virgin Mary," snickered the dark haired one before she tossed said hair over her shoulder and winked at Alexander.

"At least I'm not a hoe like you, Mandy," she replied, checking anxiously to see if Alexander had heard the 'Virgin Mary' comment, no doubt. And of course he did, because you know, he's a mind reading vampire and all... and not to mention my boyfriend...

"I'm going to go over there and talk to him," said _Mandy_ eyeballing him again.

"Uh huh, talk, sure," said the red head with a wink and a grin and had Mandy giggling.

"You know how it is. So I think we should cancel our plans for later. I think I'm going to be... busy," she said with a sly grin meaning exactly what it sounded like she meant. I nearly snorted as I moved up the line. Over my dead body.

"Here hold these," she said and handed her clothes to one of the other girls before strutting, and I do mean strutting because she was wearing five inch heels, towards Alexander. And to his credit, he didn't look her up and down like he—oh well dammit, spoke too soon.

I was the next one in line to get a changing room so I had to pay attention to both the line and to what that trashy hoe of a chick was saying to my boyfriend. And to what my trashy hoe of a boyfriend said back.

They were too far for me to hear what they were saying, but saw her coyly touch his arm, and saw him grin.

"And she's got him," one of the girls said in half admiration and half envy.

"Miss. Miss" I realized that the lady at the front of the line was trying to get my attention so I turned to her and let her lead me to one of the rooms, and conveniently enough, it was the one directly in front of Alexander.

Slamming the door shut behind me I hung up all the dresses and then scrutinized them all. And while I told myself I was doing this in no particular order and for no particular reason, I found myself reaching for the super short, tight scarlet tube dress with an intricate black lace overlay. I told myself that my choice had nothing to do with the fact that I knew that I looked stupendous in black and/or red or that I had miles and miles of toned leg that were drool worthy.

Stripping down, to just my panties I squirmed into the dress, and thank God the zipper was under my arm, because I never would have been able to zip it up on my own otherwise. I looked into the mirror and nearly laughed at the sight. I took naughty Mrs. Claus to a whole new level. I took off the hat and after a quick moment unbraided my hair as well. Rising up on my bare toes I turned around to give my backside a contemplative study.

Top of the line, I decided with a smirk and then turned back around and wished that I'd had the foresight to bring a pair of heels.

At a knock on the door I portaled out and saw the older sales lady who had helped me before while I was picking dresses. She had deemed my outfit, and Santa hat, adorable and then said the same about my boyfriend.

Making sure that only my head was visible I stuck it out the door and looked into sweet blue eyes.

"Here, I thought you might want these," she said and thrust a pair of black suede pumps at me. "I had to guess your size though."

This woman is my fairy godmother, I swear.

"Thank you so much," I said and she smiled. I then tried to look around her to see if those girls were still in line, and more importantly, if that Mandy was still talking to my boyfriend. As if reading my mind, the older woman nodded.

"She's still with your boy," she said and wrinkled her nose and I decided that I loved this woman.

Thanking her again I shut the door and then slipped into the heels. So they were just a tad too small, but hey, they looked amazing.

Alexander was going to be panting like a puppy. With a final grin and hair check, I opened the door. Mandy was sitting on the arm of Alexander's seat, and they seemed to be deep in conversation. That was, until I walked out. And Alexander did indeed look like he was going to pant. Or eat me whole. Mmm.

"So what do you think baby?" I asked him and took a few steps towards him and turned in a circle, hearing someone wolf whistle while I did so. And then I nearly laughed when Alexander shot a murderous glare at the group of guys from which the whistle came from.

"Hmm?" I asked again, putting my hands on my hips, and tried very hard not to smirk at the looks that the other girls, and _Mandy,_ were giving me.

"Uh..."

"I don't know," I said almost to myself and turned to the side to study myself in the mirror, effectively giving Alexander a nice side view of my butt. Yea, I'm cruel, but what the fuck. Still looking at myself I gathered my hair up and into a loose bun then studied the results.

Damn. I would do me.

As cocky and self absorbed as that sounds. Sorry Santa.

"So?" I asked and turned to him again only to find that he was on his feet. He grabbed my hips and pulled me in then put his lips at my ear.

"I think you need to buy this dress. Right now. And in every colour they have." I laughed quietly and then ran my finger along his throat, pretty much forgetting that we were in public.

"Really?" I asked, looking into his dark eyes and he nodded his head slightly.

"In fact, I don't think you should ever take it off," I laughed again and then smirked at him. And then because I kinda felt bad for teasing him, and because it would show _Mandy_, I leaned in and kissed him lightly. And of course he got kind of carried away, and _I_ had to be the responsible one and pull away, but God did I not want to.

"So this one's a keeper" I said as if I didn't know that from the moment I had zipped it up.

"Definitely," he murmured. So with a final grin and a smirk in the general direction of Mandy and her crew I strutted back into the change room.

._._._._._.

I was sitting cross-legged on a settee, eating fries, _New York Fries _fries_,_ yum. Alexander went to drop all of my purchases in the car, seeing as how the pile grew to a point where he was taking up the space of three people, walking in the crowded mall. So, after buying me something to eat, probably to keep my big mouth occupied, he left.

We'd spent another half an hour at H&M because I'd insisted on trying on all the other dresses for Alexander. And in the end, I bought six of the eleven dresses I had... Yes I know, I'm weak.

"And den he walked."

"Did he now?"

"Yup," replied the little boy who was sitting next to me. He looked about two or three and was the most adorable thing ever.

"I can walked too," he said excitedly and then got up to run in a big circle.

"Gabriel!" his mom, who was tending to his baby sister, yelled out. The child immediately returned and sent me a sweet gap-toothed smile. I nearly melted.

"That's some pretty cool walking," I said.

"Nose!" he called out suddenly, pointing at his face and I laughed.

"Yes, nose."

"Eyes."

"Yup, eyes."

"Come along Gabriel," said his mother standing up.

"I have to go because my mommy says so. We're going to my house!"

"That's pretty cool."

"Bye!" he shouted and then ran off and his mother sighed. She then turned to me.

"Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I replied and watched as she pushed her stroller after her son who was trying to climb up on a display.

Since the mall was so crowded, I wasn't surprised that the second the seat was freed, someone else came and sat down. I looked over, popping a French fry into my mouth, and caught the man staring at me. He was probably my age or a few years older and he grinned at me. Not wanting to be rude I gave him a quick smile before looking away.

"Hudson!" called another male voice and then about five other guys came over and they exchanged 'manly handshakes' and knuckle touches. And then they caught sight of me. I swear, some guys had no class. But then again, I have a theory. Guys don't develop any of that quality stuff until their like, thirty.

So, alas, we're stuck with these immature freaks for another ten years or so.

It was at times like this that I wished that Alexander would do that thing where he popped out of nowhere and looked as though he'd kill anything that had a penis that looked my way. And of course, like my guardian angel, he was suddenly there, walking through the crowd and towards me. And he didn't look too happy. Yay.

"Hey bro, move over," I heard one of them say and then I felt the guy, Hudson, brush up against me. And since I was sitting at the very end, and there was a large plant next to me, I couldn't move anywhere. Pretty soon, with the way this guy was scooting towards me, he'd be right on my lap.

"I like you're hat, it's real cute," said one of them and another laughed.

"Thanks," I replied nonchalantly.

"In fact, the rest of you is pretty—"

And then, just like that, Alexander was standing in front of me. The guys were now studying Alexander suspiciously. And he was glaring right back.

"The fuck you looking at?" sneered one of them, and I bit my lip. Uh oh.

"I should be asking _you _that, considering that you're fucking ogling _my_ girlfriend," growled Alexander and I felt all their eyes switch to me. Ohhh Lord, the way he said 'my girlfriend'. Swoon.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be leavin' her alone ya know? Nice little piece like that, someone's gunna stare. Or maybe even—"

"Alex!" I gasped and reached out, but I wasn't quite quick enough to stop him from grabbing the boy by his coat and lifting him right off the floor. The other boys were caught between surprise at Alexander's strength and loyalty to their friend.

Apparently saving their own asses came first because none of them intervened.

The guy in Alexander's grasp was gapping like a fish out of water, and was turning a weird shade of red. It took me a moment to realize that Alexander was also tightly gripping the scarf he wore around his neck. Oh my God, he's going to kill the boy.

"Alexander," I called again, jumping to my feet, while the other guys, and many passersby no doubt, watched on.

"Let him go," I murmured urgently, grabbing onto his arm, shooting worried looks at the poor guy who looked as though he was going to pass out. I mean, sure he got himself into his mess by being an asshole, but he didn't deserve to _die _for it.

"_Alexander,"_ I thought to him, _"you're going to kill him. Let. Him. Go. Now."_

"_Do you have any idea what this son of a bitch was thinking about you?"_ he thought back and I nearly sighed.

"_That's doesn't matter. But what does matter is you getting charged with murder."_

For a startling second I thought that Alexander wouldn't listen to me, and would continue to choke the guy. But a long moment later he let go and the boy crumpled to the ground, coughing and spluttering. Since none of his friends seemed like they were going to do anything, I shoved my fries at Alexander then dropped to my knees.

"Shit, uh, are you okay?" I asked as the guy clambered to his hands and knees. He looked wide eyed at Alexander.

"What the fuck. _What_ the _fuck_. You're crazy," he stuttered and I didn't know if it was because of his outburst or because of his apparent superhuman strength.

"Um, so you're fine," I repeated, trying to get in his line of vision. Too much eye contact with Alexander and it could set him off again. Just as his eyes flicked to mine, I felt Alexander's hand wrap around my bicep and pull me, gently, to my feet.

"Alex..." I started to protest, but he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me tight into his side and glared at each one of the boys until they looked away. Saying nothing more, he turned us around and marched in the opposite direction. We walked nearly to the opposite side of the mall before he stopped us in front of another settee. The couple sitting there took one look at Alexander's face and fled. He sat and pulled me down with him and then shoved the fries back into my hands. His arm was still around me, but his gaze was averted and his jaw was clenched.

"Well," I said at length and popped another fry in my mouth. "That was completely unnecessary." He didn't say anything, so I waited, pulling my knees up. Eventually he sighed.

"If you heard what they were thinking—"

"I don't care what they were thinking Alexander. And neither should you."

"You can't just expect me to let this guy mentally undress you and be okay with it," he snapped, still not looking at me.

"Well there's not much you can do about what people think. You can't go around harassing every guy who has perverted thoughts about me."

"Can't I?" he asked dryly and I poked him in the side.

"No, you can't," I reprimanded and he smirked. "Think of it this way, I can't go start fights with every girl who looks at you as though she wants to strip you and then put you up against the closest flat surface," at that he looked down at me, raising an eyebrow.

"First of all," I said gesturing with a fry, "that would mean that I'd have to pick a fight with almost every female on the face of the earth. And second of all, what's the point? I know you're mine, and that`s all that matters." I grinned up at him, but he furrowed his brow.

"But—"

"But nothing Alexander Cullen. I'm yours and you're mine. End of story. Now, I'm going to go wash my hands. Try not to beat anyone up," I said and then got to my feet. I started to walk away, but stopped in front of him. I studied him for a moment before grinning slowly then bending over to press my lips firmly to his.

"I love you, you jealous fool," I whispered and he smiled.

"Yea? Well I sorta love you too." With one last kiss and a grin I straightened and walked towards the washrooms.

I came out a short while later and was walking back to where we were sitting when I saw that bunch of girls were standing in front of Alexander. And since I just gave him the whole, 'no need for jealousy' speech, shut down that little twinge before he caught drift of it.

As I got closer I realized that the girls went to our school. One of them was in my gym class, Christy I think, and the others were part of her crew. This was going to be interesting. Especially since the first conversation me and Christy had was about Alexander and how he was hers. Not anymore sister, I thought smugly.

Christy flipped her hair, saying something that had all her friends laughing. She sent a quick look over her shoulder but then narrowed her eyes when she saw me standing there. She eyed me for a moment and then sneered, her groupies doing the same.

"Well look who it is," she said and smirked at me before taking a seat next to Alexander, like _right up_ against him. To his credit, he looked suitably annoyed.

"Hey," I said and then sat on Alexander's other side. She glared at me and scooted closer to him, but when he moved away from her and put his arm around me, pulling me tight against his side, her jaw dropped. I barely restrained a smirk as Alexander brushed his lips over the top of my head.

"What the fuck?" I heard one of Christy's friends say, and I hid my grin in his sweater.

"Did I forget to mention that Arabella and I got together?" said Alexander with a smirk.

"But, but, but. You. You fucking slut," she screeched and I looked around. She was so damn loud that she was attracting attention. As if we didn't have enough of that already.

"You're one to talk," I said sweetly and she shot daggers at me.

"You're going to be so fucking sorry," she growled and I shrugged then, just to piss her off, tipped my head back and kissed Alexander. I could practically see smoke coming out of her ears. I pulled back a little while later and smiled when he brushed my hair behind my ear.

"Wanna go home now?" I asked and he nodded, getting to his feet and pulling me up with him.

"Bye," I said cheerily to Christy and we walked away, Alexander's arm still around me.

"Those girls really hate you," he said a moment later as we neared the exit, and I looked up to see him smirking.

"Yea, I know," I replied with a grin of my own, which only broadened when he leaned down to kiss me again.

._._._._._.

After a long day I unlocked my front door and, dropping the few bags I'd managed to grab from my oh so chivalrous boyfriend, I collapsed onto the soft carpet. We went straight to Alexander's house from the mall and spent the rest of the evening there.

I heard Alexander close the door behind him and set down the bags before sprawling on the couch.

"No human being should shop like that. It should be bad for your health, or something." I laughed and rolled onto my back, turning my head to study him as he laid on his front with his eyes closed.

Mustering up what little energy I had I rose to all fours and crawled over to him and rested my head on the couch, right next to his face. He rolled onto his side and then I felt his fingers begin to toy idly with my hair. We sat in silence, the only sound coming from my wall clock and my quiet breathing. And then all of a sudden I realized something.

"Oh my God, I don't have a—"

"Christmas tree. I know," I sat up and stuck my tongue out at him, making him grin.

"I don't see what the problem is, you'll be spending Christmas Eve and Christmas at my place anyways," he said rolling onto his back.

"Yea but..." I bit my lip and stared at the corner of the large living room where I'd put a tree if I had one. "I want one," I said and pouted.

"Why? It's just unnecessary work for you."

"But it's Christmas Eve, Eve and I don't have a tree. Santa's gunna put me on the naughty list," I said wide-eyed.

"Really," he deadpanned and I frowned.

"Come on," he said and sat up, "if I don't help you wrap all your presents, you'll be up all night." I watched his back as he went to get all the bags and the countless rolls of wrapping paper and tape. I frowned again at the empty spot in my living room, sighed, then got up to go get scissors.

._._._._._.

I was laying on the floor in my room, idly picking at the soft carpet beneath me as Alexander wrapped the last present next to me.

"Finally," he said then tossed an empty wrapping paper roll to the side of the room. I sat up and looked around. Wrapped presents, scrap wrapping paper, tape, scissors, ribbons, and bows littered my floor.

I stood up, stretched and then smiled softly when Alexander started to clean everything up.

"Just leave it. I'll clean up in the morning."

"It'll take me way less time than it'll take you," he said and stood. I walked over to him and took the tape out of his hands, tossing it in the general direction of my desk. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face into the curve of his neck.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked as he put his arms around me.

"For coming shopping with me, for carrying my bags, for trying to protect my honour," I pulled back and grinned at that one, "for helping me wrap my presents, and for offering to clean up. You're a sweetheart." He gave a short laugh and ran his fingers along my back.

"What?"

"No one's ever called me a sweetheart before," he said with a wry grin.

"Well you are. You're a sweetheart Cullen," I said when he started to shake his head, "deal with it." He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead, he leaned down to kiss me. When his phone rang I groaned and thought about taking his phone and throwing it out the window. He laughed and pulled back slightly to answer.

"As adorable as the two of you are," I heard Alice say through the phone, "we need you home for... um. We need you home."

"Uh, okay. I'll be there in... a while," Alexander said and then hung up. He tried to kiss me again, but I leaned back.

"What was all that about?" I asked as he kissed my neck.

"No idea," he said, but I wasn't buying it.

"But she—"

"You should go take that hour long bath you wanted," he said and I remembered that the thought crossed my mind about an hour ago. It was clear that something was up, but I decided to let it go. It was Christmas Eve, Eve after all.

"Kay," I said and kissed him lightly. "Merry Christmas Eve, Eve Alexander," I said and he grinned. He didn't believe in the whole 'Merry Christmas Eve, Eve' stuff. To him it was Christmas Eve and Christmas, end of story. No imagination, this child.

"I love you," I said and he kissed me again then pushed me in the direction of the washroom. Before I could blink, he was gone. Tying my hair back I studied the mess that was my room. I was going to clean it, but decided that I wanted that bath more.

._._._._._.

A little more than an hour later I walked out of the bathroom and then gapped at my room. All the lights were turned off, but even then I could tell that the floor was clean, and the presents were neatly stacked in a corner. But that wasn't what surprised me the most. In the corner of my room, next to where my fireplace was glowing was a little Christmas tree. I walked towards it, and the scent of pine became evident. The tree, which was about as tall as my shoulders, had clearly just been cut. White lights twinkled brightly, and there was even a shiny star at the top. I looked down and saw I piece of paper at the foot of the tree. Dropping down on my knees, I picked it up.

'_Merry Christmas Eve, Eve. I love you too.' _

I sat down, still staring at the card with a stupid grin on my face.

._._._._._.

"And I wrapped it myself," said Nessie as she sat next to me on the floor. It was Christmas Eve, and I was at Alexander's house.

I ended up falling asleep on the floor in front of the Christmas tree last night and woke up, with a pillow under my head and a blanket around me, to see Alexander sitting next to me. Without saying anything I crawled over and into his lap.

"You got me a tree," I'd said, and when he brushed it off, I had taken his face in my hands, making him look me in the eye. "Thank you," I'd whispered and when he started to brush it off again, I kissed him.

I knew it embarrassed him, making a big deal out of the little things he did, but I couldn't help it. they were so unexpected, especially coming from him, that I melted every single time.

I caught his eye from across the room where he was playing some video game with Emmett. I smiled and just looked at me. God he's so damn adorable.

"Ha!" crowed Emmett as he supposedly pulled ahead of Alexander. He immediately turned his attention back to the game and about a minute later Emmett cursed.

"Emmett," Edward reprimanded and gestured with his eyes towards his daughter. I hid my smirk and turned back to Nessie.

"That's cool," I said and put 'thrombosis' on the Scrabble board in front of me. Nessie frowned at the word.

"It's a word sweetheart," said Edward, smiling at her. "Thrombosis is the forming of a blood clot in a person's heart or in a blood vessel."

"Oh," said Nessie and then she put 'enthralling' on the board. It still amazes me how a child who looks about six or seven can so much. I mean, 'enthralling'? Really?

Edward laughed at that and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Carlisle, who had the day off, came up behind me and studied the board.

"Coronary, thrombosis, guanine, fibroids, you're sounding like a medical dictionary," he said and I looked up to see him smiling down at me. It was true that most of my words were medical terms, and it was possible to have so many of them because of the variation of the game we were playing.

"Are you interested in the medical field?" he asked me and I nodded and watched Nessie put 'dissonant' on the board.

"I mean, it's just an idea, but I think it'd be cool to be a sport injury therapist, or a paramedic, or a pediatrician. But it's just an idea."

"I think you'd make a great doctor," he said and touched the top of my head before he went into the kitchen where Bella, Alice, Rose and Esme were preparing dinner, though I have no idea why they're cooking so much when only Nessie and I could eat. I looked down and saw that I had only three letters left. I grinned and put 'ewe' on the board.

"Gotcha this time kid," I said and then lunged at her when she playfully threw a letter at me. I pinned her to the ground and started to tickle her and her laughter rang out. But of course, though she looked like a human child, she _was_ part vampire, so in a little while she had me on my back and was bouncing on my stomach, tickling me.

"Renesmee!" called Bella as she came out of the kitchen and I saw that Alexander and Jasper suddenly standing next to us well. Apparently I'd been turning a weird shade of purple and they were afraid I was dying.

"I'm okay," I said as Bella gave Nessie a look.

"Sorry," said Nessie and then dropped to her knees to give me a hug where I was laying on the floor.

"It's okay, you weren't hurting me," I said and kissed her forehead. But when I sat up I winced and rubbed by back. I stood up and stretched.

"See, no harm done," I said, looking at Alexander, knowing what was running through that head of his.

"Ya'll worry too much," I said with a grin and then kissed Alexander lightly as I walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Hey, you sure you guys don't need any help?" I asked and Esme smiled at me before coming over to kiss my forehead.

"We're sure."

"Um, are you guys expecting anyone?" I asked and Alice and Rose looked up from what they were doing.

"Nope," said Alice and then she skipped over to me, pushing me back out into the living room. Nessie, Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch and were laughing about something. Emmett was now playing Jasper and Alexander was watching them. Alice deposited me into Alexander's lap before giving Jasper a quick kiss and disappearing into the kitchen again.

"They're hiding something from me," I whispered to Alex, and Emmett and Jasper laughed.

"You'll find out soon enough," Alexander said and kissed the shell of my ear before moving my head aside so that he could continue to watch the game. My gaze wandered to the corner of the room where a humongous tree stood. The presents packed under it only made it seem that much bigger. Garlands and wreaths were strewn all over the place, and as it was brought to my attention earlier on, mistletoe hung from nearly every doorway. Edward and Alexander laughed at that and I narrowed my eyes.

I got caught under the mistletoe with Emmett. _That_ was fun.

"Shut up," I snapped and batted Alexander's arm when he snickered.

"What?" he asked innocently and kissed my neck.

At about six thirty there was a knock at the door and I was about to portal out to see who it was, but Alexander distracted me by giving me a smouldering kiss. Mmm.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he whispered against my lips and noticed that his eyes were twinkling with mischief.

"What—" At that moment I heard the commotion at the door and my eyes widened. I looked at Alexander and he grinned at me. I leapt out of his lap and raced to the front door where Esme, Rose and Carlisle were welcoming our guests.

"No way," I said and then ran at them. Carlisle moved out of the way just in time to avoid me running into him. I jumped up and wrapped myself around Damen like a baby monkey, nearly sending him crashing into Luca who was holding several bags.

"Okay, that was cute when you were five. Now you're just breaking my back," he complained and I narrowed my eyes at his smiling blue ones. What bullshit, he could bench press me, easy.

"You know princess, some of us are freezing our butts off out here," complained Luca and dropped to the ground again and pulled them all inside. Sure enough, they looked as though they were frozen solid.

For the next few minutes everything was a flurry of movement, with my brothers trying to get out of their snow gear while simultaneously dealing with me and my exuberant greetings.

"I love you sweetheart, but let me take my boots off," said Diangelo, grinning at me.

It took another ten minutes to get all the presents settled under the tree and to get all my brothers seated. I was perched on Antonio's lap and was telling them all about my stint at the mall the other day. Curiosity had gotten the better of Nessie, and she was now sitting on Luca's lap and they were talking about the Coliseum for some reason.

Esme brought in hot chocolate and shortbread cookies and I moved to sit at Antonio's feet. My brothers, in their own special way, had attracted the attention of the Cullen's and it didn't take long before everyone was talking at the same time to whoever would listen. Damen and Luca broke off eventually to play video games with Jasper and Emmett and Antonio was having a conversation with Carlisle while Diangelo was speaking with Nessie and Edward. Since everyone seemed occupied I slipped away to go stand next to Alexander where he was leaning against the wall watching the game.

"Was this your idea?" I asked and he nonchalantly pulled me to his side, staring over my head at the TV.

"Was it?"

"Maybe," he answered idly and kissed my temple. I waited and eventually he looked down at me.

"I find myself saying this often as of late, but thank you."

"No problem," he said and then kissed me. I heard someone clear their throat loudly and I turned to glare at Emmett only to see that Luca and Damen were staring us. I looked at Angelo and Antonio, and they were doing the same thing. It was then that I realized that I never quite told them that I got with Alexander.

Awkward...

"Um... heh..." I pulled away from Alexander and scratched my head. It didn't help that Emmett was chortling in the corner, God I wanted to throw my Santa hat at him.

"So, oh loving and _understanding_ brothers of mine, meet my uh, boyfriend Alexander?" I said and bit my lip. I didn't exactly know how they took it because Luca was scowling, as was Damen, but Angelo and Antonio just watched me with this unnerving scrutiny. Alexander snickered just then and Damen narrowed his eyes. I turned wide eyes on my _boyfriend_.

"_Don't you make this any worse,"_ I warned him and he grinned.

"Arabella and Alexander are getting married!" called Nessie and my brother's turned purple so fast I was worried they were going to pass out. This was just like the 'pregnancy' thing. Oh lord.

"Uh uh," I protested immediately and flashed my left hand, trying to assure them that I was _not_ engaged. Emmett at this point looked as though he was going to piss himself, and Alice was standing next to Jasper, trying to hold back her own amusement. In fact, I thought as I looked around the room, everyone seemed to think this was funny.

THIS IS NOT FUNNY!

"Nessie is just exaggerating," said Edward finally, probably taking pity on me. Luca and Damen were on their feet and I hurried over to Antonio. I knew that if I got him to understand, all would be well.

"We're dating, just dating. I swear," I said and Antonio nodded and shot Damen a look before he said anything. He then turned an odd shade of pink and averted his gaze from mine.

"Um, are you two..." he said really quietly, staring at my feet and everyone started laughing, obviously catching on to what he was getting at. And dammit, this was not the place to ask me these questions.

"No, no, nope. I thought I told you that before," I said, my own colour heightening. All of a sudden a wave of calm settled over the room and I looked over at Jasper gratefully.

"So... okay?" I asked and then waited. After a long while Antonio sighed and Luca cursed.

"Yea, okay. Just... you know," he said and all four of my brothers picked that moment to stare at Alexander, clearly relaying a message.

"Okay. Okay. So um. Yea." There was an awkward silence and then Esme broke it by calling out that dinner was ready.

Oh thank God.

._._._._._.

Slowly the atmosphere returned to normal, thanks in big part to Jasper. My brothers, Nessie and I sat at the table and ate the meal that Esme, Alice, and Rose had prepared for us. The rest of the evening went by smoothly enough and soon it was only ten minutes until Christmas.

Nessie had begged her parents to let her stay up, apparently she doesn't believe in Santa, so there was no point in telling her that he only came when all the little kids were asleep. She was standing in the center of the room singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer with everyone else watching on.

"Two minutes!" she cried out suddenly and then ran to her mother. The next two minutes seemed to take forever, but eventually, it was midnight.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Nessie and I shouted.

And then after the Christmas greeting were exchanged, Nessie pounced at the presents under the tree. When her father cleared his throat she turned big puppy dog eyes on him and he caved. The girl is a genius.

An hour later, the Cullen's living room floor was barely visible through all the wrapping paper and boxes and ribbons. My brothers were just opening my presents to them. Surprisingly enough, they had gotten presents for everyone as well. They sure did know how to make an impression.

I had gotten gorgeous yellow Herve Leger dress from Alice and Jasper, a pair of white Louboutin's and porcelain doll from Rosalie and Emmett, the doll being Emmett's own personal joke. I got a gift card to Chapters, score, and a jewelled antique looking music box from Edward and Bella. Nessie gave me this amazing hand drawn portrait of me, and again I was astonished by her artistic talent. Esme and Carlisle got me this insanely soft handmade sweater and a pair of diamond earrings.

Diangelo got me a Tiffany bracelet, Luca got me a personalized leather riding jacket which I hoped meant that he was giving me his old motorcycle, fingers crossed. Damen got me a Kobo eReader, and Antonio got me a jewel faced watch.

Just when I thought that I'd gotten all of my presents, Antonio stood up and pulled something out of his pocket. He walked over to where I was sitting and knelt down.

"We've got one more present for you," he said and opened his hand to show me a little square velvet box. I furrowed my brows and looked over his shoulder at my other brothers who were watching me intently. Antonio flipped the top open and I stared at the beautiful ring inside. It was gold with dozens of little round diamonds.

"This," he said and then paused to clear his throat, "this was the ring that our father proposed to our mother with." He went quiet and I realized that my heart was thudding harder than usual.

"And I think, we think, that you should have it. They would have wanted that," he said and I could only stare as Antonio carefully pulled the ring out of the box and slipped it on the ring finger of my right hand. He then took that hand and kissed it.

"You look just like her," he said softly, his green eyes looking intently into my greying ones. "Baby don't cry," he murmured and pulled me into his lap and it was then that I realized that I was crying. I felt my brothers sit down around us, felt them touch my back or my hair or my face.

I pulled back, sniffling and then stared at the ring on my hand.

"Thank you," I said and kissed all of them.

"Great now look at my face," I said, wiping at my tears and laughing. They stood up, pulling me to my feet and Antonio kissed my forehead before releasing me to Esme who was waiting with a handkerchief. She gave me a firm hug and kissed the top of my head and I thought that her eyes looked kinda misty. I looked around the room to see everyone cuddling with their partners, watching me and offering me smiles of comfort.

And then I looked over at Alexander who was standing off to one side. He met my eyes and held out a hand. I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and felt his lips on my hair. When I looked up again, my brothers were watching us once more, but not with hostility, or well, not as much as before.

Progress, I decided and buried my face into the curve of Alexander's neck.

._._._._._.

It was almost five in the morning now and Luca, Damen, and Angelo were all asleep, sprawled over the couches, and in Luca's case, on the floor. I had to reassure Esme that they were fine where they were because she insisted that they'd be more comfortable in beds. But she didn't know the Romano's. Give us any flat surface, and we're happy.

Nessie was asleep in Antonio's arms and my brother was dozing as well. A few moments later he was asleep too and Edward came to take Nessie and went upstairs with Bella to put her down. Rose and Emmett had gone 'hunting' earlier and still weren't back. Jasper and Alice were gazing into each other's eyes in the far corner of the room and Esme and Carlisle were... somewhere.

I was sitting in Alexander's lap and was just about to fall asleep when he shifted.

"Hold on," he said and stood up. He carried me upstairs, thank God my brothers were asleep, and into his room. He set me on my feet before disappearing. I wandered over to his window and stared out at the still dark sky. I felt his hand on the small of my back and I turned to see him standing there, shifting lightly on his feet.

"What are you—"

"Haven't you wondered where your present from me was?" he asked suddenly and I furrowed my brow, idly smoothing down a lock of unruly dark hair.

"Not really," I answered. I had given him my present, a sterling silver ring that said 'love is eternal' in elvish which hung from a twisted chain, but didn't say anything when he didn't give me anything in return. I fingered the ring now, as it lay against the cool skin of his throat.

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Well... here," he said and thrust a box at me. I looked down at the Peoples box in my hands and then up at him. He averted his gaze and stuck his hands in his pockets. Aw, he was nervous. How cute.

At that he scowled at me and I laughed. Looking back down at the box I pulled it open and gasped. It was a necklace. The chain was silver and if I looked really hard, it seemed as though there was writing carved on it. The pendant was a double row heart shape with both white and black diamonds.

I ran a fingertip along the chain and then looked up at him.

"It's so beautiful," I whispered.

"Yea, I guess..."

"What does it say?" I asked, fingering the chain.

"Um... well it's this... uh... it's some ancient spell... for, you know protection, because... you know..."

I didn't know what to say, so I just stared at the box in my hands.

"Put it on for me, will you?" I asked finally and turned around, taking the necklace out of the box and holding it around my throat. I heard him clear his throat before stepping up behind me and moving my hair aside. He took the ends of the chain and hooked it together and then moved my hair back. He put his hands on my shoulders and then drew them down my arms. I turned around to face him again and touched the pendant lightly.

Alexander looked into my eyes and then his eyes dropped down to the necklace.

"Merry Christmas Arabella," he said quietly, running his finger lightly along my jaw.

"Merry Christmas Alexander," I murmured and then rolled up on my toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

I pulled back and kissed the side of his neck before burrowing into his firm embrace.

"I love you," I said, staring out at the tops of snowy evergreens as the sky turned purple.

"I love you too."

* * *

_Most of Arabella's presents will be on my profile, or should be soon, so check them out :) _

_Comment and Review and I'll love ya'll forever 3_

_Peace, love, and Christmas _

_xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	43. Chapter 43

_Hey, hey :) I hope you're enjoying 2012 so far. _

_Hopefully you all read my New Year's message on my one-shot 'I'll Love you Forever'. If not, go read it right now :P_

_Anyways, on with chapter 43. I fast forward a bit so now we're at the first day back from winter break. _

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes :)_

* * *

_"Merry Christmas Arabella," he said quietly, running his finger lightly along my jaw. _

_"Merry Christmas Alexander," I murmured and then rolled up on my toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. _

_I pulled back and kissed the side of his neck before burrowing into his firm embrace. _

_"I love you," I said, staring out at the tops of snowy evergreens as the sky turned purple._

_"I love you too."_

Chapter 43

"Hey, wake up."

"Mmm."

"We'll be late for school."

"Ngh."

"Come on Romano, out of bed," said my annoying boyfriend and then he gave my butt a slap. I fluttered my hand in his direction and pulled the covers over my head.

"Okay that's it."

All of a sudden the covers were yanked out of my hands. As if that wasn't bad enough, he pushed me out of bed. Like actually shoved me off my bed so that I landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ow," I whined, still unable to open my eyes.

"Well you should have gotten up when I asked you nicely," he said and I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he was smirking.

"You didn't _ask._ Asshole," I muttered and the snuggled into my carpet.

"I'm about five seconds from stripping you and sticking you in a cold shower." I opened one eye to look up at him, standing at my feet with his arms crossed over his chest. He would do it too.

With a sigh I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I craned my neck to look at my bedside clock and groaned. It was like seven in the morning. Deciding that sleep was more important than modesty, I dropped back down. When Alexander kneeled down to grab the waistband of my flannel pants I squeaked. When he started to pull them down, I beat his shoulders with my hands, laughing despite the situation.

"Cut that out Alexander," I said and he stopped, putting his hands on either side of my head, hovering over me.

"Will you get up then?" he asked and I sighed.

"Yea, yea," I muttered and he grinned and started to pull away but I grabbed his arm. When he quirked a brow I looked up at him innocently.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I asked and then made kissy faces at him. He rolled his eyes, but was grinning when he leaned down to kiss me.

"Mmm, okay, I'm awake now."

"Well if that was all it took, I would have done that in the beginning," he said as I pushed him over onto his back and sat up again.

"You'll get it eventually," I said sweetly and patted his stomach before getting up.

"Are you going to go home while I get ready?" I asked.

"Nope, I went home while you were still sleeping."

"Really?" I asked frowning as I tied up my hair. "I didn't notice."

"That's because you sleep like a dead person," he said smirking and I stuck my tongue out at him before walking into the bathroom.

._._._._._.

"Alexander Cullen you'd better cut that out or I'm going to crash this car. And while that may do nothing to you, I can't say the same for me," I said, trying really hard not to melt into a puddle of goo as Alexander kissed along my neck. His lips quirked against my skin and I scowled. He's such an ass.

"That's mean," he said with mock hurt as he sat back in him own seat.

"Yea well, you deserved it," I grumbled as I pulled into our school parking lot. I parked next to a silver Volvo, and saw the other Cullen's already standing outside. Getting out of my car I shivered in the cold, pulling at the hood of my winter jacket.

"Winter sucks," I grumbled and Emmett laughed. The lot of them wore jackets to keep up the perception, but I knew that they didn't feel the cold. It probably had something to do with the fact that they were like icicles themselves.

"School sucks," commented Alexander who came around to stand next to me. I turned to him, leaning way back so that I could see him past the faux fur on the end of my hood.

"It's not like anyone's making you come here," I said and watched him grin.

"You're making me come here," he said and I frowned.

"No I'm not."

"Yea you are," he argued.

"How?"

"By being your sexy self," he said with an exaggerated sigh. "Who is going to keep all the little boys away from you if I don't come to this hellhole and do it myself?" I rolled my eyes but felt my heart swell with warmth.

"And here I thought I could get rid of you so I could have some wild affair," I said and then sighed sadly. When Alexander yanked back my hood I nearly gasped as the cold wind hit my face. Before I could protest he swooped in and kissed me, hard and fast. He pulled back and I sighed happily, eyes still closed.

"Yea," he said dryly and put my hood back up, "that's a very likely story."

"You know," said Rosalie slowly, regarding us with a smug smile, "I have a feeling that you're going to acquire quite a few enemies today Arabella."

"Uh huh," I snorted, "as if they liked me in the first place."

"True," she said thoughtfully and Alice and Emmett laughed.

"You too Alex," said Jasper from where he stood holding Alice's hand.

"I could care less," said Alexander, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against my car.

"Hey Alexander!" called a female voice from a passing car and he idly looked over and gave a slight nod.

"Somehow I feel that I'll be getting it worse," I said and then noticed Alice grimace.

"Hey, um, Arabella, don't use your body wash after gym tomorrow, okay?"

"Uh, do I want to know?" I asked and she shook her head. "Okay then, no body wash. Ew."

"It's okay, you can borrow mine," said Alice, smiling once again.

"You see?" I said and turned to Alexander again. "You see the things I go through because of you, Cullen?"

"It comes with the package," he said with a smirk and I rolled my eyes again.

"You're just lucky that your packaging is top of the line," I mumbled and Rosalie snickered.

"What was that sweetheart?" asked Alexander with an innocent smile.

"Nothing at all babycakes," I returned sweetly.

"Okay well, while I'd love to watch you two be all cute some more, I think we'd better start heading in," said Rosalie and I nodded, my fingers were starting to get numb. I stuck my hands into my jacket pockets as we walked towards the school. It was at times like this when I wondered why the hell I'd picked a parking spot at the very back of the lot. I smiled at the freshman who held open the door for me and watched him blush. Aw.

When the blessed heat of the school hit me I groaned and pushed back my hood.

"Praise the lord for heating," I said and pulled my gloves off.

"You're all pink," commented Alice and I nodded.

"Yea, humans do that," I said grinning.

"Alexander," said someone and I was literally body checked aside as they made their way to him. I had a pretty good idea who it was, and sure enough, I turned around to see Christy and her crew surround my boyfriend. She knew the two of us were together, so she either has the memory span of a goldfish, or she just doesn't care.

"What a whore," said Rosalie and I smirked.

"I'm going to go to my locker," I said and then looked over my shoulder at Alexander who glared at me. Grinning I winked and then blew him a kiss before I walked off. Since my locker wasn't too far down the hallway, I could still see them as I took off my jacket and got my books. He caught my eye over a blonde head and sent me a look. I snickered and turned my back to him. You'd think I'd care more about my boyfriend getting molested by a bunch of lusty girls right? Well my Alexander is a big boy, he knows how to handle things.

Shutting my locker I turned, slamming into him.

"I can't believe you just left me there to fend for myself," he said with mock hurt and I laughed.

"You can handle them," I said and patted his jacket clad arm. He shook his head, taking off his jacket so that I could put it in my locker. I shut the door for the second time and turned around in time to see Christy walking in our direction.

"Now you've done it," I said to Alexander. "They're coming over here." He groaned dramatically.

"What did I do?"

"You took off your jacket," I said and put my fingers to my lips to keep from laughing at the look on his face. But it _was_ true. He was wearing a blue plaid shirt that Esme got him for Christmas which accented his broad shoulders and muscled chest.

"This is what you get for being so damn gorgeous," I said, grinning widely when he narrowed his eyes. And then he knocked the books I held in my arms to the floor.

"What—" before I could finish he pressed me back against the lockers and took my lips with his. Somewhere I the back of my mind I realized that the noisy hallway suddenly went really quiet, but couldn't really do much about that when Alexander was kissing me so intensely. I slid my hands up his chest, over his shoulders, and into his hair as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist, pulling me into his hard body.

"You should be getting to class," said a while later voice and I pulled back to look around Alexander at the vice principal, Mrs. Radulavic. It was also then that I took in all the students who'd stopped in the hallway and were staring at us, most with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Uh..." I tried to move out of Alexander's grip, but he held tight, nuzzling the skin right below my ear, not seeming to have heard her.

"Alex," I murmured and then shivered when he nipped my earlobe.

"Hmm?"

"Uh..."

"Mr. Cullen," said Mrs. Radulavic, putting her hands on her boney hips.

"Uh, Mr. Cullen," I said patting his shoulder, "she's calling you." But try as I may, he stubbornly continued with what he was doing. Quite efficiently too, if I may add.

"Tell her to fuck off," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's probably not a good—" I couldn't finish my sentence because Alexander kissed me again. And I was going to stop him, I honestly was, but... I liked kissing him. So that's exactly what I did.

"The two of you are going to start the year off in the principal's office if you don't break it up in the next—"

"Mrs. Radulavic, someone broke three windows on the second floor," said a new voice and there was a silence followed by a huff and then the sound of Mrs. Radulavic's quick footsteps hurry down the hall.

"You know," I said in between kisses, "I think your siblings had something to do with those windows."

"Yea probably," he said and then took my face in his hands kissing me again. And while I would have loved to go on, my lips were getting number by the second. Apparently that got through to him because he pulled back and touched his forehead to my flushed one. I shut my eyes, forcing my breathing to return to normal as I sucked my lips into my mouth, trying to warm them.

"You nearly got us into big trouble," I said, eyes still closed.

"Yea I know," he said, and I opened my eyes to see his satisfied smirk.

"You're impossible," I said and he grinned and kissed the tip of my nose.

"I know," he repeated and then crouched down to gather my books. Now that I didn't have his face in my line of vision to distract me from the world outside the two of us, I noticed the people staring, and in many cases glaring, at me. Straightening, Alexander slipped the books back into my arms.

"You know," I said slowly, "some people may consider it romantic when the guy carries the girls' books.'

"Yea, well I'm unique," he said and I snorted. Pressing a kiss to the top of my head he slipped his arm around me.

"When do you think they'll get over it?" I asked as we walked towards our English class, talking about everyone's reactions to the two of us.

"I don't think they will," he said easily as we walked into the still half empty classroom. Alice was here, and so was Jasper who I think had World Religions this period. When she saw us from where she was standing next to the front desk, she grinned.

"Which one of you was it?" I asked we walked to them.

"Emmett and Jasper," she said with a laugh and I raised an eyebrow at Jasper.

"Well someone had to keep Emmett in line," he said and I laughed, shaking my head.

"You sure they won't know it was you?" I asked.

"They didn't find out about all the other shit we did," said Alexander from where he sat in the teachers' seat with his feet propped up on the table.

"You don't want to know," said Alice before I could ask. Ten minutes after the playing of O Canada, Mr. Uoptia still wasn't here. Tristan, however, was and he was sitting at the back of the room with his friends as they all glared at Alexander. Almost half an hour into the period, there was still no sign of our teacher. Because of this, Jasper decided to skip first period and stay with us in English. We'd all gotten pretty cozy around the teachers desk, with Alice sitting cross-legged on top of it, Jasper leaning back against it and with Alexander sitting in the cushioned chair with his feet up. He'd pulled me into his lap at some point, earning him double the glares from the back of the room.

"Where do you think Mr. U is?" I asked.

"Who cares," said Alexander, nuzzling into the curve of my shoulder. I shook my head and lifted a hand to idly toy with his hair.

"Hey Alice do you..." I started to ask but then looked over to see her staring into Jasper's eyes with a sweet, dreamy smile. As I watched Jasper lifted his hand to caress the side of her face.

"Aw," I cooed quietly to Alexander. "They're so adorable."

"I guess," said Alexander, pulling a face and I laughed.

"So," I said, turning sideways in his lap so that I could see his face, "how're you holding up?" I asked, nodded towards the back of the room. He just shrugged and wrapped his arms loosely around me.

"It's not a big deal, in fact, it's pretty amusing. And pathetic."

"That's not nice," I commented, tugging lightly at the collar of his shirt.

"Well, most of their thoughts aren't that nice either, do you see me complaining?"

"Aw, my poor baby," I murmured and rubbed my nose against his.

"Yes," he said solemnly. "And as such, maybe you should—"

"Hey class! Sorry I'm late. Mr. Uoptia called in sick so I'm going to be your supply for today." At the cheery voice everyone in the room went silent as a petite blonde woman bounced into the room. Her fair locks were up in a high ponytail, and her Colgate commercial worthy smile was flashing. Truthfully, she looked more like a high school cheerleader than a teacher, and the boys in the class looked dutifully smitten.

Apparently she hadn't seen us yet, because she suddenly stopped halfway to the desk to stare at us, or rather, at Jasper and Alexander.

"Oh... well... don't you all look comfy," she said and smiled that blinding smile again. Alice quickly apologized and made a point of taking Jaspers hand before drifting to the back of the classroom to take a seat. I followed suite, with the apology, but didn't bother to stake my claim with Alexander.

We settled at the back of the classroom and I caught Alexander eyeing the teacher.

"Nice rack," he said thoughtfully and I snorted.

"Oh wow," I said with a roll of my eyes.

"I'm thinking 34C, at least. What do you think Jasper?"

"I am _not_ going there," Jasper said with a smirk and Alice smiled and patted his cheek.

"I think you're right," I said and they turned to look at me. "I'm going with 34C, maybe D, but that's really pushing it. I wonder how much they cost her." Alice gapped at me and Jasper shook his head, smiling, but Alexander seemed unperturbed by my analysis.

"What makes you think their fake?" he asked.

"Please," I scoffed as the teacher set her coffee mug on the desk and pulled out her Blackberry. "One, those things are totally unproportionate to the rest of her body. I'd have mistaken her for a fifteen year old if it weren't for those boobs. And secondly, those bad boys defy gravity. It's impossible for someone's breasts to be that perky. I mean, do you see mine practically reach my chin like hers do?"

Smirking, Alexander's gaze dropped from my face to that certain part of my anatomy to give it a contemplative study.

"Still think hers are real?" I asked and he slowly brought his eyes back up to mine.

"I never said that I thought they were real," he said grinning and I rolled my eyes. Of course.

"I wonder how she runs with those things," I said a moment later.

"Well, however she does it, I'm willing to watch."

"I'm sure you are."

"Oh God, you two are so weird," said Alice and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"So," said the teacher, clapping her hands. "Everyone have a good break?"

"It would have been better if you were with me," someone said and everyone laughed, including the teacher.

"What's your name Miss?" someone else asked.

"You can just call me Rachel," she said with a smile and I could practically feel the testosterone levels in the room rise. But seriously, how unprofessional was she? Teachers weren't supposed to be on a first name basis with students, right?

"I think she's nice," said Alexander quietly to me, "_very_ nice."

"Yea," I said ironically, "you and every other boy in this room think that she's _nice_." I made sure I put appropriate emphasis on the word 'nice' to make sure that he understood what I meant. "Except for Jasper of course," I added as an afterthought.

"Jealous?" he asked, smirking.

"Not in the slightest, cutie," I said with all honesty. _Rachel_ was now standing by Tristan and his friends and they were all in deep conversation, so I assumed that she didn't have a lesson plan for the remainder of the period. It was probably for the best, I didn't think that I could sit through a lesson. As if to prove my point, I yawned hugely and then stretched like a lazy cat.

"Not enough sleep?" asked Alice as I laid my head down on my crossed arms.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'.

"Alexander keep you up late?" she giggled coyly and I grinned, closing my eyes.

"Mmm hmm. He just wouldn't leave me alone," I said and he scoffed.

"Please. I told you to go to bed at nine, but you insisted that there were better things we could do with our time." I smirked at that because it was true. When he'd told me that I should go to sleep, I told him that I'd rather... do other things. And no, not _that_, you dirty person you. Just some innocent making out... okay, so it wasn't _so _innocent, but it wasn't _sex_... Although... when Alexander was—

I let out a small sound of surprise when Alexander yanked my desk closer to his.

"What—mmph." Alexander's cold lips came down on mine and I resisted instinctively for a second before giving in. Since I could see his thoughts, I could see what brought this on; he was thinking about last night too. Heh.

"Aw, how cute," someone cooed from nearby and I opened one eye to look directly at an oversized, silicon filled boob.

"Um,"

"How long have you two been together?" she asked and I bit my lip to keep from laughing at Alexander's irritated thoughts.

"Uh well it's been like almost two weeks, right?"

"_Fifteen days,"_ he thought to me and I smiled. And he thought that he wouldn't be a good boyfriend.

"Fifteen days," I corrected out loud then kissed his cheek before settling back into my seat again.

"Fifteen days?" she asked sounding shocked. "Only fifteen? Really? I find that hard to believe."

"Why?" I asked as she sat on an empty desk in front of us.

"It's just the way that he looks at you," she said and I found myself smiling. "I don't know, I'd have guessed that the two of you have been together for a year, at least. My boyfriend and I have been together for almost two now, and he still doesn't look at me like that. This one's definitely a keeper," she said eyeing Alexander up and down. Before I could reply the bell rang and everyone started to get up. Rachel stood and flashed us another smile and gave us wave before walking away.

"Aw you hear that Cullen? You're a keeper," I said, standing up, and winked at him. He rolled his eyes, getting to his feet as well.

"Like you didn't know that before," he said with a smirk.

"Cocky," I chided but slipped my hand into his as we left the room.

* * *

_I know it's shorter than my other chapters, sue me :P_

_The next chapter is going to be very... climactic. _

_See you then :)_

_Peace, love, and chill supply teachers. _

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	44. Chapter 44

_Soooooooooooooo here's that climactic chapter I mentioned last time :P _

_Hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah :)_

_Ohhh and p.s I've jumped ahead a few months, for the sake of getting on with this story, so it is now June. And also, just in case you don't remember, Arabella is a senior, so this is her last year of high school. Which reminds me, I'm graduating next year. Gahhhhh O_O _

_Anyyways, on with the story :)_

* * *

"_Aw you hear that Cullen? You're a keeper," I said, standing up, and winked at him. He rolled his eyes, getting to his feet as well. _

"_Like you didn't know that before," he said with a smirk. _

"_Cocky," I chided but slipped my hand into his as we left the room. _

Chapter 44

"Oh praise the Lord, it's _over!_" I groaned in happiness and checked the impulse to throw my binder across the parking chuckled, but didn't say anything else as we walked out of the school. My final exam of high school was over. Thank God, because the stress of having six exams had really taken a serious toll on my sleep schedule.

At the far end of the lot stood Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Alexander. Alice and Emmett had their last exam in the morning while Rosalie and Alexander didn't have one today at all. About halfway there Alice skipped over to us and took Jasper's hand.

"How was the History exam?" she asked.

"It was a joke," said Jasper, smirking.

"I wasn't asking you, Major," said Alice, batting her husbands' shoulder.

"It was okay. I'm fairly sure I passed," I said.

"Well that's good to hear."

"I don't see why you just don't cheat," said Emmett loudly from a few feet away. He had a point. With my portaling, it would be very easy for me to cheat.

"Emmett!" Alice scolded and I laughed. "I think it's very honourable of Arabella to not cheat."

"Aw, thanks Alice," I said, smiling.

And then I saw Alexander, leaning back against his black Range Rover Evoque. Grinning, I dropped my History binder to the floor and rushed towards him. He straightened up about half a second before I launched myself at him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Guess what?" I singsonged, looking down into his amused face.

"What?"

"I am done. Done! That's it! No more high school. No. More. High. School," I repeated, thumping my hands on his shoulders with every word. "Oh my God. This feels _amazing._"

"This does feel amazing," he said and from the tone of his voice I could tell that he wasn't talking about what I was talking about. There's a typical man for you. I rolled my eyes but still ducked down to kiss him. His arms wrapped around my back, and I could feel his cool skin through the thin material of my t-shirt. My denim-short clad legs wrapped tighter around him as I deepened the kiss. I was so into it that I almost didn't hear Rosalie speak.

"You know, I hate to interrupt you guys, but it looks like the sun is going to come out any moment now." Reluctantly pulling away, I looked up at the sky. Though it was mid June, we were experiencing some weird, sunshine-less weather. It was still hot, but the sun was covered up completely by the clouds. It was because of this abnormal weather that the Cullen's were able to be up and about and write their final exams with me.

But true to Rosalie's word, the clouds were beginning to part, letting thin beams sunlight through.

"Okay. Home time for the vampires," I said and hesitated for a moment before pecking Alexander's lips quickly and then dropping my feet to the ground. Since Alexander drove me to school that morning, I decided to go back to The Ash House with all of them. When he passed me the keys to his car, I frowned at him.

"I have to hunt," he said, running his thumb over my wrist, raising goosebumps along my arm. "I'll be back in an hour."

"Kay," I said and tipped my head back to receive his quick kiss before he disappeared into the nearby forest. Rosalie, who'd picked up my History binder, got into the Range Rover with me while the others got in Emmett's Hummer. Waiting for Emmett to pull out in front of me, I followed him to their house.

We got there in a few minutes, thanks to our reckless driving, and the minute I turned off the engine I spotted Renesmee standing in the doorway. She was wearing a blue sundress and matching Mary Janes. She waited for me to close the car door before she leapt at me, giving me a big hug, her laughter ringing out.

._._._._._.

**Alexander's POV**

I was draining my second Moose when a sudden stench filled the air. Dropping the carcass carelessly at my feet I looked around, wiping a hand over my mouth. Pinpointing the direction from which the unmistakeable smell was coming from, I turned a let out a low warning growl. When I heard him laugh, I growled louder, crouching slightly.

Atian walked into the small clearing with his arms crossed over his chest and a cocky grin on his face.

"Relax Cullen," he said putting his hands up in the air, palms facing me. "I didn't come here to fight."

"Then turn around and leave," I said darkly.

"Why?" he asked, still grinning.

"Because," I said, smirking in a way that showed my teeth, "I'm still thirsty and may stoop low enough to feed on a wolf."

"You know," he said thoughtfully, taking a few steps closer, "you need to learn to be a little friendlier. You should take lessons from your beautiful—"

He didn't get to finish because I grabbed him around the throat and slammed him back into a tree.

"Watch what you say," I snarled and slammed his head back into the tree when he grinned. "What what you _think_."

"Don't like it when I talk about our precious Arabella?" he asked and I nearly ripped his throat out for using the word 'our'.

"She's mine," I growled.

"Not for long," he said.

"What do you mean not for long? Do you actually think that you're going to steal her away from me?" I asked, smirking at his stupidity. There was nothing in the universe that would make me give her up.

"I'm not going to steal her," he said in all seriousness and I furrowed my brows. His thoughts correlated with what he was saying. He had no intention of stealing her from me. "I don't have to. Because you're going to give her to me."

For a moment I froze. And then I laughed, giving him one final slam against the tree before letting him go.

"Yea. Sure I am."

"You will," he said slowly, "because you love her. Because you'd do anything to keep her safe." The smile slowly dropped off my face at his words. I focused on his thoughts and saw that he was thinking about her curse.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"I wasn't kidding about there being a way to get rid of curse you know," he said, straightening up and rubbing his neck. "I have a book. An ancient book written by the first shape shifters, my ancestors. It contains information on the Chosen curse. And, it has the cure for the curse as well."

I tried to see if he was lying, but I could see from his thoughts that he was telling the truth. But still, he could be making it up. My scepticism must have shown because he sighed.

"Is there a wolf anywhere that you trust?" he asked and I furrowed my brows. The only pack that I had even the slightest contact with was the La Push pack.

"If you do, call them, and ask them about 'The Book of Elders'. Go ahead," he added when I hesitated. I started to pull out my cell phone when I suddenly froze. Was I actually doing this? Atian was probably lying, but... I just couldn't take the chance.

Recalling the number Renesmee had told me a while back, I dialled. A few rings later, someone answered.

"Jake here," said the voice and I cleared my throat.

"Jacob. It's Alexander." There was silence on the other end for a moment and I shifted on my feet.

"Uh, hey... what's up?" he asked, somewhat uncomfortably. And he had reason to be too. I'd talked to him all of two times, and the last time, we'd had an argument over Nessie.

"I..." I shot a quick look over at Atian who just nodded silently. "What's The Book of Elders?" I asked.

"The Book of Elders? Uh. I'm not too sure, but I think it's this book written by the very first werewolves. And I think it talks about spells and curses and that kind of stuff."

"Do you know if it talks about something called the Chosen curse?" I asked impatiently.

"Well, um I don't really know. Hold on. Hey dad," he called to someone and then I heard rustling on the other end. "You know about The Book of Elders, right?" he asked his father.

"_Of course I do,"_ said his father, whom I could hear as clearly as if he was standing next to me. _"Why do you ask?"_

"Alex Cullen is on the phone and he wants to know if there's anything about the uh, what was it? Oh yea, Chosen curse, in the book."

"_The Chosen curse... yes. Yes there is. In fact, I believe a sizeable part of the book is about that particular curse." _

"Ask him if they wrote about the cure to the curse," I said into the phone and heard Jacob repeat the question to his father.

"_I do believe they did. The Elders came up with the cures to every curse they wrote about in that book."_

I was quiet for a moment, taking that in. When I looked over at Atian, he simply gave me a smug look that said, 'I told you so'.

"Does it work?" I asked.

"_See, I don't know if anyone has tried the cure for that particular curse out as of yet. Most of the cursed died too soon, or had no knowledge of the book, and couldn't be helped. Since the shifters aren't born with that specific curse, we cannot try it on one of our own. But many other curses have been successfully cured by that book, so I believe that it would work." _

"Okay... Thank you," I said.

"_Is there something wrong—" _

Jacobs' father started to speak, but I hung up on him and turned to Atian.

"See, I told you I wasn't kidding."

"Give me the cure," I said tersely. If there was actually a way to lift the curse, I'd do anything to get it for Arabella.

Anything.

"You see, it doesn't work that way. The cure calls for something that you cannot provide."

"And what is that?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"A shape shifter mate."

So this is where all of this was leading.

"If you think I'm just going to hand my girlfriend over to you, then you are seriously fucked up," I snarled.

"Hey, hey," he said, holding up his hands again. "I'm just telling you how this goes. And I'm not going to lie, this is my favourite part, the fact that she _needs_ me to live, but I'm not making it up."

As seriously pissed off as I was, I forced myself to dig into his thoughts.

I could see it, the old leather bound book with the yellow pages. I could see Atian and his father flipping through the book. They eventually came to a section and hovered over it, running their fingers over the old pages.

I tried to see what it said, but it was written in some weird language that I didn't understand. Atian and his father did seem to understand it either, because a third elderly man was also there, translating the words for them.

I could hear the old man's rusty voice droning on and on about something. When he mentioned the word 'mate' I tried to tune into what he was saying.

"_Seven days after the rising of the full moon, the Chosen is to take a shifter mate," _he had said, _"This is how the process begins..." _

Atian's thoughts continued on, but I couldn't seem to follow them.

"There is no other way Cullen. She has to become mine."

"Fuck that," I growled and punched the closest tree. My fist when right through the truck and a second later the tree tipped over and crashed to the ground. "I'll find another way. I'll... I'll turn her."

"That's not going to work," said Atian, smirking. "She's a Chosen, you can't turn her. You can ask any shifter that. Go ahead, call your friend again. He'll tell you."

Before he drew his next breath my fist shot out and connected hard with his jaw. He went sprawling to the ground. I loomed over him, fists clenched, as he sat up and grinned, wiping blood off his face.

"I'm not doing this," I snapped at him.

"I thought you loved her," he returned, getting to his feet again.

"I do," I replied instantly.

"Do you?" he asked. "Because if you really did, you'd put aside your feelings and see that this is the only way. It's either you get over yourself and let her be with me, or she dies."

"No...I—I'll protect her. I'm a fucking vampire."

"I guess you could try for a little while. But you can't be with her 24/7. There's going to be a time where you're not going to be right there with her. What then?"

"Then I'll make sure she never leaves my side," I growled.

"And how do you think Arabella's going to react to you gluing yourself to her side? You know she'll never let you do it." Dammit, he was right. There was no way that she would just let me tail her all day long.

"I'll think of something else... there has to be some other way," I said and was surprised to find that the anger had drained from my voice and was replaced with something else. Something I hadn't felt in a long, long time.

"There is no other way. If you love her you'll do what's right and back away from her."

"But... she's never going to agree to it."

"Then she can't know."

"...What?" I asked after a moment, caught up in my own thoughts.

"Just don't tell her that you're breaking up with her to cure her curse. Just break up with her."

"...Break up with her?" I repeated the words quietly and felt an odd pang in my chest.

"Yes. You need to break up with her."

"She's not just going to let me walk away."

"Well then, you're just going to have to convince her that it's over. For good. You're a good actor Cullen, I'm sure you can pull it off. Maybe your should find yourself a new lady friend."

"I don't want to hurt her..." I said.

"Just think of how much pain you'll be saving her in the long run. She'll be free of the curse. She'll be free to live her life like any other normal teenage girl. If you truly love her, you'd do this for her."

"I don't think I can—"

"You are so fucking self absorbed you know that?" he snapped. "You're refusing to give her up because you don't want to lose her. You don't give a fuck about her or her well being."

"That's not true," I growled, "I love her."

"Do you? Honestly? Let's be real here, you're a vampire, she's human, you're relationship wouldn't have gotten far anyway. You just want her around for a little while. Soon enough you'll get sick of her. That's just who you are."

"Think about it. Sure she'll be upset for a while, but she'll get over it. And once she does, she'll have me. I can help her cure the curse. I can give her a better life than you can. I can give her a family of her own. I can give her a normal life. You know that you can't."

My fists clenched, and I ground my teeth together.

He was right.

God what was I thinking?

"Listen, you don't need to make a decision right now, but think about it. And remember, she doesn't have much time left. If you actually care for her like you say you do, you'll do this for her."

And with that he turned around and ran off into the forest.

Dammit.

_Dammit. _

I spun around and put my fist through another tree.

"_If you actually love her, you'll do this for her."_

I clutched at my hair and dropped to my knees in the grass.

What was I going to do?

* * *

_Ohhh snap. I told you this was going to get interesting :P_

_And I know this chapter is very short, but meh. Whatever :P_

_Alllsoooooo, I have now made myself a _**Deviantart**_account and have put up a few of my drawings. Most of them (actually, I think all of them) are centered on Arabella and Alexander, so goooo check them out. My profile name is _**BoundlessLove22 **_**:)**_

_Comment and review :)_

_Peace, love, and that feeling you get when you're done all your exams :P_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	45. Chapter 45

_HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!_

_Or shall I say, HAPPY FOREVER-ALONE DAY! _

_Lol, either way, I hope you all had a great day whether you spent it with a significant other or just with your friends. _

_At the end of this chapter, some of you may hate me, sooooooo sorry in advance lol :)_

_Disclaimer: You know how it goes._

_P.S I know this chapter is short. Deallllll with it :P 3 _

* * *

"_Listen, you don't need to make a decision right now, but think about it. And remember, she doesn't have much time left. If you actually care for her like you say you do, you'll do this for her." _

_And with that he turned around and ran off into the forest. _

_Dammit. _

_Dammit. _

_I spun around and put my fist through another tree. _

"If you actually love her, you'll do this for her."

_I clutched at my hair and dropped to my knees in the grass. _

_What was I going to do? _

Chapter 45

**Alexander's POV**

I got home really late that day. When I finally got there they told me that Arabella had left a little while before. So I went to her house.

By the time I got there she was already in bed. Toeing my shoes off, I slipped into bed behind her. Though I was very careful not to jostle her, she woke up.

"Alex?" she mumbled and turned over.

"Yea. Go back to sleep."

"What took you so long?" she asked, yawning and blinking blurrily at me.

I remained silent and looked away, trying to act normal. But of course, I should have known that she'd pick up on it.

"What is it?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing," I replied instantly, but she rose up on her elbow to scrutinize me.

"No really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Arabella," I said, slightly exasperated now.

"Fine, don't tell me," she huffed and dropped down again and turned her back to me. I sighed quietly and made sure my thoughts were blocked before I slipped my arm over her waist and pulled her back into me so that we were spooning.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked after a while. I half hoped she was asleep, but she wasn't.

"Yea," she said and tried to turn, but I held her still.

"It's really random..."

"Uh, okay... What is it?"

"Let's say that there was something wrong with me—"

"There is something wrong with you," she snickered and I poked her side lightly before continuing.

"Let's say something was wrong, and the only way to fix it was for you to do something that you really didn't want to do."

"Okay..."

"Would you do it?"

"Of course," she replied instantly and I felt my heart sink. She wiggled in my arms again, trying to turn and face me, but I squeezed her tighter against my chest. Finally she sighed and stopped struggling.

"Of course I would," she repeated. "I love you Alexander. I'd do anything for you, especially if it meant that you were safe and well. And it wouldn't matter how much I didn't want to do it, or how much it would hurt me, because I love you. You're the most important thing in the world to me, Alex..."

I was silent as she spoke the words I somehow knew she would from the very beginning.

"Why do you ask?"

"It's nothing... just a random thought. Now go back to sleep."

"Alexander..." she started to protest but I nuzzled into her neck and asked her to let it go. She eventually gave in and relaxed in my arms.

In a few minutes she was asleep again, holding my hand to her chest. And as she slept my mind worked double time.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

Why do these things happen to me?

**Arabella's POV**

Something was wrong with Alexander.

He didn't say anything about it, but he didn't have to. I knew him well enough that I could tell that something was bothering him. It all started on the last day of exams, which was nearly two weeks ago. It was night time before Alexander got back. I knew something was wrong from the moment I got a good look at him.

Whenever I asked him about it he'd just brush it off as nothing. Frankly, his nonchalance was starting to piss me off.

It was summer break, and we couldn't even spend some genuine time together because he was always acting so damn weird around me.

If he didn't want to share his problems with me, his girlfriend, fine, whatever. But it bothered me that it was affecting our relationship.

I sighed and tied up my hair. Alexander would be here any time now. Sure enough, I heard the front door open and then close a moment later. I jogged lightly down the stairs and walked into my living room to see Alexander sitting in front of the TV.

See what I mean about something being wrong? He _never_ does that. I sighed quietly to myself again and tiptoed into the room, coming up behind him. Leaning over the back of the couch I cupped my palms over his eyes.

"Guess who," I said, resting my chin on the top of his head.

"Uh, my mistress?" he asked and I snorted.

"Like hell," I said and laughed when he reached back to grab me by the shoulder and haul me over the back of the couch. I ended up with my upper body sprawled across his lap and my legs hanging over the couch.

"Oh, it's just you," he said with a smirk. I poked my tongue out at him and watched the smirk turn into a grin. See, _this_ was more like it.

"Put that tongue back where it belongs before I bite it off," he threatened and I smirked.

"Psh, I'd like to see you try Cullen," I scoffed.

"Oh really now?" he said and before I could blink I was on my back, lengthwise on the couch, with him on top of me.

"Yea," I said and was grinning when he dipped his head to kiss me.

._._._._._.

For the next few hours we just lounged around, watching movies on Netflix and talking. At one point I realized that I was impossibly hungry. So, leaving _Friends With Benefits_ on, I went into the kitchen. Since I had an open kitchen, I could still watch the movie while I fixed something for myself.

I decided that I wanted a sandwich, so I pulled out all the ingredients and set them on the island. I started making it, but realized that I needed a knife for the cheese and the luncheon meat. Humming to myself I walked across to the opposite counter, and drew a large knife out of the block. I turned back to the island, checking to make sure that the blade wasn't dull.

"Do you think that Nessie will like— Ah!"

It seemed to happen in slow motion. My bare foot must have hit the porcelain tiles at some odd angle because it slipped out from under me. I tipped over backwards and the knife left my hand. My eyes were open, so I saw the knife arc up before it started to fall. Tip first. Right at my face.

A spilt second before my skull cracked against the tile and the knife imbedded itself in my face, Alexander was next to me. His hand, not much softer than the floor, slid under my head and he plucked the knife out of the air, mid flight.

It took a full ten seconds for me to realize that I wasn't dead or even maimed.

"Oh my God," I said and released a shaky breath. "Oh God. Shit, if you weren't here that would have ended horribly," I said with a little laugh.

Alexander didn't laugh back.

He kept staring at me and I realized with a sinking feeling that he had that look again. It was the same look that was on his face when I nearly broke my neck on Jasper's motorcycle three days before and when I'd nearly gotten run over by some drunk driver a week ago.

"Alex?" I said carefully. When he didn't reply and touched his cheek. "Hey, it's okay," I said softly. "I'm okay."

That seemed to get to him, but not in the way I expected. Instead of looking relieved, he looked pissed off. His eyes darkened and he glared pointedly across the room, jaw clenching tightly.

I sat up and saw that my knife was bent in half in Alexander's hand.

"Alexander, what's wrong?"

Again, he didn't say anything, but seemed to be muttering something to himself. I couldn't really make out what he was saying, but it sounded something like 'need to stop this,' or something like that.

"Baby, you're kinda freaking me out here," I said cautiously and nearly flinched when he turned those furious eyes on me. Noticing my reaction, he seemed to calm down a bit. Without saying anything he pulled me into his lap as he sat cross-legged on the floor. Wordlessly he cradled me to his chest and simply held me there.

Feeling as confused as ever, I tried to make myself relax in his arms and couldn't help but notice that that used to be easy.

How did we get like this?

._._._._._.

Alexander had to leave soon after. He said that there was something he had to do at home and that he'd be back later that night.

I'm ashamed to admit that I actually portaled out after him as he left to see where he was going. Sure enough, he didn't turn towards the Ash House, but ran into the forest. I followed him out for a minute or two before my guilt took over and I stopped. But now, hours later as I curled up in bed, I couldn't help but wonder if it was just guilt that made me stop.

Maybe it was fear.

Fear that if I followed him I'd find something out that I didn't want to know. ..

My pride wanted to tell me that Alexander would never cheat on me, but my heart was conflicted. I mean, I may be jumping to unlikely conclusions, but what if he was? What if that mistress joke earlier wasn't a joke at all? What if Alexander had some beautiful, blonde, vampire lady friend hiding out in that forest?

Half way through my freak fest I realized that I was probably working myself up over nothing.

Alexander would never cheat on me.

He loves me.

Right?

._._._._._.

Alexander never came back that night...

._._._._._.

**Alexander's POV**

I'd finally made my decision. What happened that afternoon in the kitchen was the last straw.

"So you're going to do it," said Atian and I nodded tersely. "Do you know how you're doing it?"

"No. I'll figure something out," I said and stared off distractedly.

"Well, I have something that can help with that," he said and I looked over at him, giving him a questioning look. Atian only smirked before gesturing behind me with his chin. I turned my head and openly stared as the petite blonde vampire stepped out from the cover of the trees...

**Arabella's POV**

I woke up really late the next day. The sunshine was streaming through my windows and was literally burning a hole in my butt. Groaning I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

Suddenly remembering the night before I looked next to me on the bed.

No Alexander.

I sighed and tugged at the bed sheet. Why did I have the weirdest feeling about all of this? It just wasn't right.

._._._._._.

I was almost two in the afternoon by the time I'd showered and had a late lunch. I tried calling Alexander, but he wasn't picking up. I called Rosalie but she wasn't picking up either. I finally decided to just go over there and see exactly what the fuck was going on.

._._._._._.

Instead of driving I decided to go on foot. The physical activity would help with mellowing my mood, because at the moment I was feeling both pissed off and betrayed.

The door to the Cullen's house was never locked, so I just walked in. Clearly something was wrong because the entire family, minus Alexander, was standing in the living room. When I came into view Alice looked at me with the weirdest expression on her face. Her eyes flashed from me to the staircase then back to me.

"Oh no," she said.

"What?" I said as I walked further into the room, studying the Cullen's. Esme was standing next to Carlisle looking nearly as distraught as Alice. Jasper was standing next to Alice looking mildly annoyed. Emmett and Rosalie on the other hand were obviously very ticked off. Rose was muttering something under her breath and was stalking back and forth in front of an equally fuming Emmett.

"Uh, am I interrupting something..." I started to ask. Alice flashed to my side and took my arm, manoeuvring me towards the front door again.

"Um, something like that... I guess..."

"You're a horrible liar Alice. And you—God hold up—don't push, ow! Jeeze Alice, what the hell?" She immediately let go of me and stepped back sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, it's just... you really shouldn't be here right now," she said, wringing her fingers.

"Why not? And where's Alexander?" I asked and walked back into the living room.

"Not here," she replied instantly, which only told me that he _was_ here.

"Is he upstairs?" I asked and started towards the stairs, but nearly walked right into Jasper instead.

"You really shouldn't go up there, Arabella," he said softly and I could feel him using his power to calm me down.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because, uh—" he started to say but was interrupted by Rosalie.

"Because that stupid mother fucker brought that—"

"Rose," said Carlisle sternly and she stopped.

"What? She deserves to know," she snapped and immediately my senses went on high alert again.

"To know what? What?" When no one said anything I nearly screamed in frustration. "What the _fuck _is going on? What is it that I deserve to know? Wait, you know what? I don't even care. I just want to talk to Alexander. Is he upstairs?"

"Don't go up there," whispered Alice and I looked heavenwards.

"Fuck this," I muttered and portaled up towards Alexander's room.

"No! Don't do it!" I heard Alice call out and felt cold hands land on my shoulders, but still I continued to portal.

I should have listened to her...

I shouldn't have portaled upstairs...

Because what I saw shocked me to the core...

There in his bedroom, sitting half naked on his bed, was my boyfriend.

Laying next to him was an equally half naked, gorgeous, blonde woman.

And as I watched, he grinned at her and touched the corner of her mouth lightly with a fingertip.

And then he said her name.

"Katherine..."

* * *

_Ahhhhhh don't kill me O_O But ya'll knew she was coming back. _

_I love you all :) 3_

_Happy Valentines Day._

_Comment and Reviewwww_

_Peace, Love, and Luncheon Meat ;)_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	46. Chapter 46

_Heyyy... Sooo I know that some of you hate me, but it will eventually get better... or will it? ;) mwahh hah hah hah! _

_...Okay, well on with the story :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, like duh._

_**P.S The passages in italics are what Arabella is seeing as she portals.**_

* * *

"_Fuck this," I muttered and portaled up towards Alexander's room. _

"_No! Don't do it!" I heard Alice call out and felt cold hands land on my shoulders, but still I continued to portal. _

_I should have listened to her..._

_I shouldn't have portaled upstairs... _

_Because what I saw shocked me to the core... _

_There in his bedroom, sitting half naked on his bed, was my boyfriend. _

_Laying next to him was an equally half naked, gorgeous, blonde woman. _

_And as I watched, he grinned at her and touched the corner of her mouth lightly with a fingertip. _

_And then he said her name._

"_Katherine..." _

Chapter 46

You know how when something really horrific is happening, like a car accident, and you just can't look away? No matter how much you want to?

Yea well, it was happening right now.

I was watching my own personal equivalent of a car accident, and I couldn't look away.

I could still feel someone's hands on my shoulders and I could hear their faint voices, but it was almost as though I was hypnotized. I couldn't bring myself to move or even bring myself out of the portal.

So I stood helplessly and watched my boyfriend in bed with his ex-fiancée.

._._._._._.

"_Well, I've definitely missed that," said Katherine grinning slyly as she ran her hand over Alexander's bare chest. "It's good to know that you haven't lost your touch."_

"_As I recall, you weren't too bad in bed either, although I believe that we usually didn't make it to one in time." Both of them grinned at each other and Katherine shuffled closer to Alexander as he lay back against the pillows beside her. _

"_So," she said as she snuggled in his arms, "why don't you explain to me once again why you want me to erase that human girls' memory?" _

"_Really Kate? I explained it to you just ten minutes ago," said Alexander. _

"_I know," she said, walking her fingers up his arm, "but then you distracted me." _

"_Sorry."_

"_Don't worry about it baby. It was my pleasure, seriously," she said and smirked before planting a lusty kiss on his lips. "Now, go ahead." _

_Alexander sighed and shifted on the bed. _

"_I need you to erase all of her memories of me."_

"_Because...?"_

"_Because she's convinced that she's in love with me," said Alexander and Katherine started to laugh. _

"_Oh my God, seriously?"_

"_Yea. She's pretty sunk. I mean, she's always around me and if she isn't right there next to me, she's calling me. It's pretty pathetic." _

"_I think you're wasting a good opportunity for sex," said Katherine. _

"_See, I thought that too, but she is a total prude. I've been 'dating' her for almost a year now and we haven't done anything." _

"_Seriously? Nothing?"_

"_Nope, nothing. Whenever we start going at it she stops and says that she isn't ready to go any further. I don't know exactly how long she thought that I'd stick around if I wasn't getting anything."_

"_Did you tell her that?"_

"_Nah. I just get it elsewhere. It's much easier that way."_

"_Tsk, tsk, Alexander. Cheating on your sweet little girlfriend is naughty," said Katherine with a smirk. _

"_What she doesn't know won't hurt her," said Alexander leaning over to kiss her again. "But anyways, I'm sick of this dating deal, and I'm sick of her. Sure it was kinda fun at first, I mean, she is pretty fucking hot, but it got really boring really fast."_

"_So why don't you just break up with her?"_

"_If I thought that would work, I'd have done it months ago."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She would never let it go. She would never be able to accept that I don't love her and don't want to be with her. She's built up this great big fantasy with me right in the center of it and she's not going to give it up very easily." _

"_So, the mighty Alexander Cullen is afraid of a little human girl?" grinned Katherine. _

"_As if," he scoffed. "It's just that things will get complicated. The rest of these idiots are half in love with her themselves. They'd never let me hear the end of breaking up with her. Especially Rosalie."_

"_I've always thought that she was a bitch. I don't know how you put up with the Brady bunch." _

"_I know right? But still, being here means I'm taken care of, financially that is. And Esme is too damn attached to me to let me go anyways. May as well stay where I'm needed." _

"_I guess."_

"_So that`s why I need you to erase all her memories of me. This way, she'll never remember loving me, and I can go back to my old ways. It's a win-win situation really. I mean, she has to have known on some level that we were never going to be long term."_

"_True. I'll erase her memories of you."_

"_Thank you babe," said Alexander, leaning down to nip lightly at her neck. _

"_But," she started._

"_But?"_

"_What will you give me for getting this girl out of your hair? You know me, I'm always looking for something in return."_

"_Hmm, how about unlimited sex? Whenever you want," he murmured against her skin. _

"_That`s an amazing start, but I was thinking about something more."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_And your answer is?"_

"_Yes. If you take care of this little problem, I'll marry you."_

"_Is that a promise?"_

"_The second the deal is done, consider us re-engaged."_

"_Well in that case, let's get this done. Right now," said Katherine as she jumped out of bed. She moved around, picking up her carelessly discarded articles of clothing while Alexander sat and admired her body from the bed. _

"_Get dressed Lexy baby. It's not like I know where this girl lives." _

"_Wouldn't it just be simpler for me to give you the directions to her house?" said Alexander, sitting up. _

"_But I want you to come," she said, pouting her pink lips. _

"_Fine," said Alexander, standing up, and now it was her turn to ogle him. _

"_Mmm, and when we're done, let's go celebrate our re-engagement," she murmured, pressing against him. _

"_Sounds like a plan," he said and kissed her hard before slipping into his shoes and walking towards the door. Suddenly he froze, and his fists clenched. _

"_Well it looks like we don't have to go far," he said tersely. _

"_What do you mean?" asked Katherine, coming up beside him. _

"_She's here," he said simply and then opened the door._

_._._._._._._

"Bella, put your shield up," I faintly heard Carlisle say as I started to come out of the portal. I blinked my eyes slowly and the Cullen's living room started to come into focus. It was then that I noticed that Bella and Edward were now here as well. Nessie was nowhere to be found, as were Esme and Rosalie.

I blinked a few more times and finally noticed that Alice was standing right in front of me, her face looking even paler than usual, if that was even possible.

"Arabella? Arabella. Are you okay?" she asked and then winced, probably at her stupid question.

Did she really have to ask if I was okay after I just witnessed my boyfriend not only cheating on me, but also admitting that he's never loved me and that he wants to be rid of me? Not to mention that all of this was followed by his promise that he'd marry the woman he cheated on me with if she erased my memory of him?

I thought back to last night, when I was so sure that Alexander wouldn't cheat on me.

But then again, was it really cheating if he was never emotionally involved with me in the first place?

Suddenly I felt like my feet were going to give out from under me. I needed to sit down, but I couldn't seem to make myself move to do so.

"Help her onto the couch," I heard someone, probably Edward, say. Cool hands gently moved me down so that I was sitting. I saw someone kneel in front of me and felt the sofa sink when someone sat next to me. Emmett and Jasper.

Emmett used a finger to lift my chin so that I had to look at him.

"Arabella? Baby girl, say something," he said earnestly, and he had such a pained look on his face that I actually tried to do what he was asking me to do. But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get my mouth to form the words that I wanted to say.

I felt numb, and at least part of that was Jasper's doing. I'm pretty sure that he's the reason that I didn't falling apart right then.

And then all of a sudden Emmett snarled and lifted into a crouch in front of me. Jasper reacted in a similar way, moving so that he was next to Emmett. The rest of the family seemed to position themselves around me, and I didn't even have to look to know what had them doing so. Even then, I couldn't help but force my eyes to where everyone else was looking.

Alexander and Katherine were coming down the stairs, hand in hand.

I don't know why, but for some reason that made it all final. As if everything that happened upstairs wasn't real until I saw them together, right in front of me.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. The way the two of them walked down the stairs together, the way Emmett snarled as he took up a protective stance before me. It was all so surreal that a part of me wondered, hoped, that it was all just a horrible nightmare and that I'd wake up in a few minutes and Alexander would be there next to me, ready to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything would be okay.

But I knew I wasn't dreaming.

I knew I couldn't just wake up from this nightmare.

"Huh, I see what you mean," I heard Katherine say as they came to the bottom of the stairs. "She is kinda pretty."

As she said so, I couldn't help but give the woman, the one that so successfully captured and kept Alexander's heart, a once over myself.

She was beautiful.

Just a little over five feet tall, with shoulder length blonde hair and curves that would have any man drooling, Katherine was everything that I was not.

"But anyways, since I'm assuming you all heard everything, let's just get this done. Now, don't worry sweetie, this won't hurt one bit," she said and Emmett snarled again. Sending him a smirk Katherine turned her golden eyes on me. She focused hard for a moment and then furrowed her brow.

"I don't get it, I can't get to her memories," she said, turning to Alexander who sighed.

"That's because Bella is shielding her," he said and my eyes immediately flashed to him at the sound of his voice.

"Well, tell her to un-shield her then."

"Not going to happen," said Bella, crossing her arms.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about your family being a buzz kill, Lexy," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Watch your fucking mouth," snapped Emmett which prompted Carlisle to give him a stern look. "What? You know you're thinking it," said Emmett to his father.

"Alexander," said Carlisle, ignoring Emmett's remark. "This is completely disrespectful to not only Arabella but to your entire family."

"Yea, so?" said Alexander, sounding a lot like a rebellious teenage boy.

"What do you mean 'yea so'?" exploded Emmett. "Goddamn it Alex, I knew that you could be a fucking bastard, but this is just crossing the line."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett, this has nothing to do with you," said Alexander.

"We all live in this house, and we're all family, so this very well has everything to do with us too," retorted Edward.

"Oh cut the bullshit," Alexander replied harshly and Katherine rolled her eyes which made Alice snap at her. And she snapped right back at Alice which put Jasper on edge, so he got pulled into the fray as well. Pretty soon, everyone was yelling at everyone, even Carlisle, who'd lost his normal calm demeanour. It got to a point where everyone was talking so fast that I couldn't even make out words anymore and it was just a droning sound that filled the large room.

At one point I think I even heard something hit the ground and shatter. In short, the Cullen living room was in pure chaos.

"You could have said something..."

All of a sudden the room went quiet, and the change in volume was so great and so abrupt that I could actually feel my ears ringing. It took a full minute to realize that everyone was staring at me. It took another to realize that I had spoken.

"You could have said something," I repeated in a voice no more than a whisper. "You could have said that you weren't happy with me or... I don't know something..."

"What did you want me to say?" said Alexander after a long moment. "That every time I told you I loved you, I didn't mean it? That I only got with you to get in your pants?"

"You son of a bitch," snarled Emmett and lunged forward but Jasper and Edward caught him at the last possible moment.

"You said... is it true that you, that you were... sleeping with other people while we were..."

"You can hardly blame him for that," said Katherine, but I ignored her and looked at Alexander. He had his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants and was glaring at a spot over my head. When he realized that I was waiting for an answer from him, he looked heavenwards.

"Yea, it's true," he said nonchalantly. I sucked in a breath and heard it hitch.

"I don't know why you'd do this to me..." I said, my voice starting to shake. "I never did anything to you..."

Alexander just shrugged his shoulders and looked away, as if he couldn't care less about me or any of this.

"I really couldn't care less," he said, nearly black eyes boring into my grey ones, making contact for the first time since he came downstairs.

I started at his face, the one I knew so well, and tried to blink the moisture out of my eyes. Any second now, I was going to completely break down, and it wasn't going to be pretty. I had just enough pride left that I needed to be far, far away from here when it happened. So, keeping that in mind, I blindly staggered to my feet.

"Arabella," whispered Alice who was sounding teary herself, and she stepped towards me. Knowing that one touch was all it would take to send me over the edge, I stumbled back a step.

"I need to go," I said, my breathing starting to get heavy. "I need to go."

"I'll come with you," said Emmett gently and I shook my head slightly, backing away.

"I need to go," I repeated.

"Well, don't you want me to erase your memory? It'll be a whole lot easier on you," said Katherine. I took one last look at them, Alexander and Katherine, as they stood arm in arm across the room.

"Don't bother," I whispered as the first tear slipped down my cheek.

My eyes at this point were all but blinded with tears, so when I turned around I tripped over a side table and went crashing to the ground. The pain from the jarring contact between my hip and the hardwood floor did nothing to take away from the pain I was feeling in my heart, but it did make a good excuse for the tears that now leaked out of my eyes.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" asked Alice worriedly, kneeing beside me. Without acknowledging her I got up on my hands and knees and then forced myself onto my feet. I swayed unsteadily for a moment and was afraid that I'd pass out right then. But by some grace of God, I managed to keep hold of my consciousness.

I half limped, half ran to the front door and nearly ploughed over Nessie as I scrambled out of the Ash House.

"Hey, Arabe—what's wrong?"

Ignoring the little girl and the two women behind her, I took off into the forest. I tripped and fell twice more in the forest, so I was bruised and bleeding by the time that I stumbled into my house. I'd barely closed the door at my back before the sobs took over me.

I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees to my chest as my tears flowed freely down my face.

I thought I knew heartbreak.

But the truth is that the episode with Shane hadn't prepared me for this.

What happened with him was heartbreak, but this?

I had no words to describe the amount of pain I was feeling. It hurt to a point that it actually scared me.

I curled up into myself and started to rock.

How the hell was I supposed to get through this?

* * *

_Gahhhh :'( _

_While writing this I actually felt as though I needed to punch Alexander's lights out for some of the things he said -_- But still, remember _why_ he's doing this in the first place, and maybe you'll hate him a little less... just a little..._

_ALSOOOO for those of you who think Arabella is going to react the same way Bella did when Edward left her in New Moon, you'd better think again :P My Arabella is no sissy, she's a fighter, so don't look forward to a moping, pathetic, unable-to-function, damsel in distress, 'cause you're not going to get it :)_

_Anyways, please comment and review. I do love the way ya'll threaten to pummel me with cookies ;) lol_

_Peace, Love, and uh, more love?_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	47. Chapter 47

_Gahhhhhhhhhhhhh sorry for not updating in forever. Sorry, sorry, sorry :P_

_Also, I'd like to thank you so much for all your reviews :) Every time I get one of them, I literally feel like getting up and doing a little happy dance. You all mean the world to me :) 3 _

_Anyways, on to chapter 47._

_Disclaimer: Please refer yourself to any one of my other 46 chapters._

_Just FYI, this chapter will have both Alexander's and Arabella's POV's._

* * *

_I thought I knew heartbreak. _

_But the truth is that the episode with Shane hadn't prepared me for this. _

_What happened with him was heartbreak, but this? _

_I had no words to describe the amount of pain I was feeling. It hurt to a point that it actually scared me. _

_I curled up into myself and started to rock. _

_How the hell was I supposed to get through this?_

Chapter 47

**Alexander's POV**

I released a deep breath as I fell back on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of all thoughts of... of _her._ But of course I knew that trying was hopeless. There hasn't been a single second in the past few hours that I haven't been thinking of her. That I haven't been thinking of her voice, of her smile, of her weird colour changing eyes.

I have no idea how many times over the past little while that I had to keep telling myself that I was doing this for her. So that she could have a better life.

But then I got a flash of the look on her face once I told her that I'd been cheating on her throughout our relationship. I wasn't, of course, but she didn't know that. Remembering the pain and devastation in her eyes, I wondered whether I was actually doing her a favour.

It was at times like this that I wished I was human. So that I could just go to sleep and escape all of this bullshit for just a few hours. But unfortunately, I couldn't. So I had to lay awake, listening to Rosalie and Emmett who were still ranting and cursing downstairs. Not that I was expecting any less.

I knew that by doing this, I was seriously going to be pissing off my family, especially Rosalie and Emmett. And sure enough, the moment Rosalie had walked through the door, she came at me like a bullet fired from a rifle. Nearly forty-five minutes and eight broken pieces of furniture later I managed to escape upstairs.

Not that that was any better, because that crazy bitch Katherine followed me up. So then I had to deal with her and her annoying self for another hour or so. She finally said something about having to go out and left.

I rolled over onto my stomach and then shifted to pull her bra out from under me. I grimaced and threw the lacy undergarment across the room.

I told Arabella that I was sleeping with other women. I realized just now that it was true, because I slept with Katherine. I didn't matter that I only did it so that she truly believed that I didn't want to be with Arabella anymore. I still cheated on her, and I felt like donkey shit for doing it.

I mean, I've done some pretty bad crap over the years; lying, cheating, stealing, murdering, but nothing, _nothing_ I've ever done has made me feel as bad as I did for sleeping with another woman. And not just any other woman, my ex-fiancée, although I do believe that we are now re-engaged. Wonderful.

All in all, it's been a pretty crappy day, and I wanted nothing more than to just rewind to about two weeks back. Back before any of this started. Back when Arabella and I were still together...

It's actually pretty embarrassing, the way I miss her right now. I never thought that I could love someone the way I loved her. And I sure as hell never thought that I could miss someone as much as I missed her.

I wasn't used to it. That weird feeling in my chest, in my heart, and I _really_ didn't like it. But it just wouldn't go away.

It was her.

She was the one responsible for this ache. For this feeling of loss. And the funny thing is that this was all my doing.

I sat up, idly rubbing a hand over my heart, and my eyes immediately landed on a picture of me and her handing on my wall. I slowly got up and walked towards it. My hand reflexively drifted upwards, and when I touched the cool glass over her face, I jerked my hand back.

It hurt more than I cared to admit to take that picture down and put it face first on the top of my bookshelf. I stared blindly at the back of that picture frame for what seemed like hours. Sure enough, when I was finally able to tear my eyes away, the sun had set and it was dark outside.

Moving away from the bookshelf, I turned back towards my bed and saw the picture of her I kept on my bedside table. It was taken a few months back, during the Christmas break. It was two days after Christmas and she had been lounging around my house when Rosalie took the picture.

She was laying on the carpet, head balanced on her palm. She was smiling into the camera, her eyes a beautiful shade of sea green, and the light shining in from the front windows made her skin look like it was glowing.

It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my life.

When Rosalie had given me the framed picture a few days later, I could do nothing but stare at it.

My girlfriend.

My woman.

The one person I loved more than anything in the entire universe.

The one person that I'd have given up my life for...

But in a way, I suppose I have, given up my life for her, that is. Because as corny as it sounded, my life had ended the moment that I let her, no, _made _her walk out of it...

**Arabella's POV**

"So you're sure about this?"

"Yea," I replied with a sniffle. I was in bed, talking with Erica on the phone. Through our Guardian Bond she saw everything that happened earlier and had called me as soon as she could. After about an hour of talking about how all men were assholes, I felt a tiny bit better. Just a tiny bit though...

"Well, if you're sure..."

"No I am," I said, trying to put some conviction behind my words. "I am not going to let him think that I'm crying myself to sleep every night, unable to function because of him."

"But sweetie... isn't that what you're doing right now?"

"Erica!"

"Sorry, sorry. I'm just worried about you. I mean, I'm all for getting back on the horse, but don't you think two days is a bit too soon?"

While talking with her, I made the decision that I wasn't going to stay away from the Cullen's just because of one stupid, idiotic, cheating bastard of a Cullen...

So saying, I was going over there the day after tomorrow for the play date that I promised Nessie last week. There was no way I was going to let that little girl down just because her unfaithful, heartless, son-of-a-bitch uncle decided that he wanted to live for all of eternity with that blond, busty, bimbo, bitch...

"I promised Nessie I'd come over. I'm going to keep that promise."

"Can't you reschedule? I'm sure she'd understand."

"Oh, no doubt about it. They'd all understand, but I _want_ to do this."

"Whatever you say A."

"I'm going to try and get some sleep now," I said, looking over at the alarm clock on my nightstand.

"Okay. Just call if you need anything. _Anything_, you hear? And seriously, you owe me for not mentioning this to your brothers or Nathan."

"I will. And yes, I know. Thank you so much Erica, for being there for me whenever I've needed you."

"Aw baby girl... you know I'm always here for you. I love you."

"I love you too E."

Setting my phone aside, I slid down in my bed and rested my head on the pillow. I lay there for a long moment then cursed.

Who was I kidding?

No matter how much I wanted to act indifferent, I wasn't.

When my eyes started to prickle, I squeezed them shut and wondered how I could possibly have any more tears to shed.

Drawing a shaky breath I tried to hold back the tears, but it was no use.

The tears leaked out of my eyes and I turned, pressing my face into my pillow. Five minutes later there were no signs of the tears stopping any time soon. And dammit, I'd really thought that I was done with them; I absolutely _hate_ crying.

All of a sudden I froze. I held my breath for a second and tried to be completely still. An odd feeling worked its way down my body, making my hairs stand on end. Slowly, I sat up, looking around my dark room.

"A—Alexander?" I whispered and was met with complete silence, not that I was surprised. God, to add to all of this madness, I was now hallucinating. As if Alexander would come see me in the dead of the night after dumping me. He was probably in bed with his _fiancée._ The thought had a new wave of tears forming in my eyes. With a whimper I lay back down and pulled the covers over my head.

God I missed him...

**Alexander's POV**

I released the breath I hadn't been aware that I was holding.

For a second there, I actually thought that she saw me, although I don't know how she could have, considering how dark the room was and how quiet I was being.

I rubbed my hands over my face and leaned back against the wall.

What the fuck was I doing here?

I should be at home, working on getting over her, not standing in her bedroom, watching her sleep. Or rather, watching her cry, because that was what she had been doing since I had gotten here. Which, if I may add, effectively crushed whatever part of my heart that I managed to preserve from earlier.

I couldn't help but remember the promise I made to myself; to never make her cry. But look at me now. She's crying, and it's all my fault.

I sighed and then bit my tongue, forgetting that I had to be quiet for a moment.

Arabella shifted on the bed, and I saw her hand stick out from under the covers to grab a tissue.

A little while later, her sobs died down to quiet whimpers, and then even they faded out until the only sound in the room was coming from her steady breathing.

She was asleep.

At that moment she rolled over and I froze, wondering if I'd spoken too soon. But I was right, she was asleep.

She lay facing her large windows so that her face lay right in a beam of moonlight. The white light made her tears sparkle on her face, and made the paleness of her skin and the dark circles under her eyes stand out. Despite all of that, I still couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Before I knew it, I was standing right next to her bed. If I were to extend my arm, I'd be able to touch her face.

Even though I knew that I shouldn't, I silently dropped down to my knees.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly, tensing when she sighed in her sleep.

She was dreaming about me.

I drew in a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I repeated and leaned forward. My face was so close to hers that even if I was human, I could have counted each and every one of her long, dark eyelashes.

"Arabella," I murmured her name and brushed my lips gently over the corner of her mouth. She made a little sound and nuzzled into her pillow like a contented kitten. I watched her for another moment and then sighed, getting to my feet. Then without turning to look at her again, I left...

**Arabella's POV**

"Wow, that was an amazing throw kiddo," I said, smiling at Nessie. We were in her backyard, tossing a football back and forth between the two of us. Once in a while Emmett would get a hold of the ball and would throw it so hard that it landed in the nearby forest. And then he'd grab a giggling Nessie and run off to go find it.

He tried it on me once, tossing me over his shoulder caveman style and sprinting at vampire speed into the foliage, but I nearly passed out when he set me on my feet again, so he didn't try that again.

I threw the ball back to Nessie, but before I could see if she caught it or not, I was distracted by Rosalie's curse and the sound of an engine coming towards the Ash House. I didn't need my portaling to figure out who that was.

I closed my eyes and sighed quietly.

I knew my luck was bound to run out sooner or later.

When I'd gotten here, Alexander and Katherine weren't in. Nessie said something about them going to the mall. I knew that I'd have to run into them eventually, but the weaker part of me wished that that day wouldn't be today. But I guess the universe wanted to keep fucking me over, so here they were.

I turned back to Nessie who was looking at me quizzically. I assumed that she didn't know about my break up.

I motioned for the ball, and she sent a long look behind me before shrugging and throwing me the ball.

"Oh my gosh, you throw like a pro sweetie pie," gushed a sugary voice from behind me, and I saw Nessie wrinkle her little button nose.

"Oh gag me," Rosalie muttered next to me, and I looked over to see her dramatically roll her eyes.

"Oh, hey. It's Annabelle, right?" I sucked in a breath and turned around to answer before Rosalie did something unnecessary.

"Arabella," I said to the short, blonde vampire.

"Oh, shit, sorry."

"No problem," I said and turned, hurling the ball back at Nessie.

"Hey, I didn't get to show you my ring right?" she asked and Rosalie growled.

"I swear to god, if she says one more thing about that damn ring I'm going to rip it and her finger off and eat it," she snarled and my stomach sank.

He wouldn't have given her _the _ring, would he?

_-Flashback—_

_I was sitting between Alexander's legs on his bed, my back press up against his chest, his arms around me. I was studying the ring on my finger, my mother's engagement ring, and was twisting it around and around. _

_It was so beautiful, just like my mother was..._

_I sighed and brought my hand up to my face. _

_Alexander's arms tightened around me and I felt his cool lips press into the curve of my shoulder. I smile and settled more comfortably against him. _

"_It's pretty isn't it?" I had asked, showing him my right hand. _

"_It is," he had agreed, kissing my jaw. _

"_You know, sometimes I wonder if I should be wearing it. I mean, my dad gave it to my mama, and it's meant for her and only her..." _

"_Yea, I guess. But... if you didn't wear it, it would just be in a little box, stuffed away in your attic or whatnot. Wearing it is like... I don't know, like honouring your parents and their love for each other."_

"_Wow," I had said, grinning up at him, "that was deep." _

"_Shut up," he'd said and looked away. He was silent for a moment and I could actually feel how his body had gotten all tense._

"_What is it?"_

"_Nothing... it's just... shit. Just... wait here for a sec," he had said and got to his feet. He went into his closet and came back in a flash. He sat in front of me on the bed, one hand slightly behind his back. _

_He gave me a long look before he slowly brought up his hand and showed me a little red velvety box. Intrigued, I took it from him and opened it. _

_It was a ring._

_A simple yet impossibly gorgeous ring. The band looked to be white gold and had a filigree pattern all the way around with tiny round diamonds all over it. It looked delicate and magical, like a ring I'd image on the finger of a wood nymph. _

"_It was my mothers' ring," he'd said. _

"_Her engagement ring?" I asked, carefully taking the ring out of the box. When Alexander snorted I looked up at him. _

"_As if that son of a bitch actually got my mother anything in her entire life. The ring was passed down to my mother by her mother. It was the only piece of jewellery she ever wore..."_

_I didn't think he realized what he was doing, but as he spoke he took the ring out of my hands and slowly slipped it onto my left ring finger. He sat quietly for a moment with my hand in both of his, staring at the ring. _

"_Your hands are just like hers were; tiny," he said eventually. "I guess that's why it fits so perfectly," he said, rubbing his thumb over the band. He brought his eyes up to mine and I had realized how easy it was to get lost in them. Slowly I pried my hand out of his and gently slipped the ring off. I replaced it in the box and took his hand. I set the box on his palm and closed his fingers over it, all the while keeping my eyes on his. _

"_One day, Alexander, you'll give this ring to the woman you love. Just make sure to find one who can love you as much as your mother did." _

_He smiled slightly and then looked down at the box in his hand._

"_Can I ask you something?" he'd asked._

"_Sure." _

"_Exactly how much did you say you loved me?" he'd said and grinned mischievously at me. I laughed and leaned forward. _

"_A lot," I said and winked. _

"_As much as my mother did?" _

"_More," I'd whispered._

"_Good." And then he'd tackled me to his bed and proceeded to kiss my brains out for the next hour or so. _

_-Flashback—_

That day I went home and dreamt about Alexander proposing to me with that ring, and I continued to have that dream for days afterwards.

Katherine stepped forward and shook her left hand in my direction. Alexander decided to pick that exact moment to step behind Katherine so that he was perfectly in my line of vision. I couldn't help but look at him.

His hands were in the pockets of his jeans and he was watching me too.

"Isn't it _gorgeous?"_ squealed Katherine, probably to get my attention again. It worked because I tore my eyes away from my ex boyfriend and looked down to see his mother's ring on his fiancée's finger.

I released a shaky breath and looked away, wrapping my arms tightly around myself.

"Isn't it?" she asked again, pretty much shoving her hand in my face.

"You'd better get that ugly ass ring out of her face before I shove it up your ass," snarled Rosalie and I sent her a wide-eyed look.

"Rose," I chastened, not for threatening Katherine, but for calling the ring ugly. As pissed off as I was at Alexander, and Katherine, that ring was his mother's and it was rude to call it ugly.

I looked over just in time to catch Alexander staring at me with his brows furrowed. When he met my eyes however, his face smoothed out into that emotionless mask that I hadn't seen since we'd first met.

"What? It's true. All I ever hear about is that stupid ring and this stupid wedding, and I'm fucking sick of it."

"Language Rose," sighed Edward quietly from where he stood a few feet away with Nessie.

"Well, how rude," sniffed Katherine. "At least I know who's _not _going to be in my bridal party. Oh and that reminds me," she said and turned to me again.

"Lexy and I have talked," she said and took Alexander's hand in hers. "And we've decided that we want you to be the maid of honour at our wedding."

* * *

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Lawwwd, can you say BITCH MOVE. -_- _

_What do you think Arabella is going to say? Yes, no? Let me know what you think!_

_Also, Alexander's mother's ring will be up on my profile, so go check it outtt :)_

_Comment and Review!_

_Peace, love, and football 3_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	48. Chapter 48

_Hey, hey, hey :) _

_Soooooooo to all my lovely reviewers and your mixed feelings about my last chapter, I thank you for sharing your thoughts and opinions :D_

_Alsooo, I enjoyed reading about what you think Arabella will say to Katherine and your reasoning behind it. Some of them were actually quite funny. I also loveeeee how you all are just about ready to take a stake to that nasty hag Katherine :P On Arabella's behalf, I love ya'll for that :)_

_Anyyways, on to chapter 48._

* * *

"_What? It's true. All I ever hear about is that stupid ring and this stupid wedding, and I'm fucking sick of it."_

"_Language Rose," sighed Edward quietly from where he stood a few feet away with Nessie. _

"_Well, how rude," sniffed Katherine. "At least I know who's not going to be in my bridal party. Oh and that reminds me," she said and turned to me again. _

"_Lexy and I have talked," she said and took Alexander's hand in hers. "And we've decided that we want you to be the maid of honour at our wedding."_

Chapter 48

I realized that my mouth had dropped open and that my eyes were as wide as saucers, but I couldn't seem to reposition my face. I also couldn't seem to get my voice to work, but Rosalie wasn't having the same problem.

"You fucking bitch," I heard Rosalie snarl and then she lunged at Katherine who squealed and tried to move behind Alexander. When he crouched protectively in front of her and growled at Rose, Emmett popped up in front of his wife, snarling back.

"Watch yourself bro," Emmett said, opening and closing his huge hands. Alexander simply smirked and straightened up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"And if I don't?" he taunted and I saw Emmett tense up. The prospect of someone getting hurt seemed to snap me out of my shocked state. I quickly hurried in front of Emmett and put my hands on his wide chest.

"Emmett," I said sharply, waiting for him to bring his eyes down to me, "he's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Listen to the little girl, Em," said Alexander I heard the smirk in his words. Even then, I couldn't help but wince.

"Nessie is standing right there Emmett," I reminded him and that seemed to calm him down a bit, but I couldn't say the same for Rose who'd started another verbal battle with Katherine. I turned around to see her towering over the shorter blonde, and recognized actual fear in her eyes. I didn't blame her for looking so scared, I mean Rosalie could be seriously scary sometimes.

"You have the fucking gall to ask her to be your fucking maid of honour?" I heard her say and I sighed at her language. But when I turned around to see Edwards reaction, he and Nessie weren't there anymore.

"What? You-you say that like it's a bad thing," stuttered Katherine, trying to inject some spine into her words.

"Are you kidding me? I am going to—"

"Rosalie," I sighed, "stop."

"Did you _hear_ what she just asked you?" she snapped at me and I winced.

"Yes, I did," I replied quietly.

"And?" Katherine probed, but shrank back when Rosalie fixed her with a glare. I took a deep breath and could actually feel everyone's eyes on me. Ignoring all of them, however, I looked up at Alexander. His tawny eyes met mine. I could tell that he wanted to but, for whatever reason, he didn't look away.

I took a deep breath.

"And I'd love to be your maid of honour."

Everyone was dead silent.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie's mouth drop open and saw Emmett's dark eyebrows shoot up. Even Katherine look surprised because her mouth was opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"You... you would?" she asked and I smiled slightly, looking over at her.

"Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?" I asked and returned my eyes to Alexander and noticed that he was looking pretty shocked himself. He blinked slowly and watched me for a long moment. After what felt like hours, he shrugged slightly and turned his back to me, walking towards the house.

"You're kidding right?" asked Rose, fixing me with a look.

"Nope. I'm serious."

"But—"

"Rose."

"I don't think—"

"Do you have a date picked?" I asked Katherine, cutting Rose off again. She stared at me for a moment and then huffed, walking off, muttering something to herself, Emmett following.

"Not yet," said Katherine. "But definitely within the month. The sooner the better."

"Sounds good. So, I'll just give you my number and you can call me when you need something, okay?" I asked, and watched her stare at me.

"What? Oh, um, okay. That would be great..."

"Do you have your phone on you?"

"Yea, yea. Uh, go ahead," she said, fumbling for her phone. I gave her my number and she told me that she'd give me a call once she decided on the details of the wedding. After a few more minutes of talk about dress shopping, I told her that I had to go home.

It wasn't until I got to my front door that my hands started to shake. After fumbling at the door for a moment, I finally managed to unlock my door and stumble in. I started to move towards the stairs, but realized that I just didn't have the energy. So instead I dropped down onto my couch.

As I thought back to what happened with Katherine and Alexander a little while before, my breathing started to hitch, which really pissed me off.

I sighed frustratedly and scrubbed angrily at the few tears that managed to escape my eyes.

I knew that they were getting married, and I knew that it was going to happen soon. But what threw me off was when Katherine asked me to be the maid of honour.

Of course that son of a bitch wouldn't let me go without crushing what was left of my heart. And of course Katherine would jump at the chance to make me feel impossibly awkward.

I mean come _on._ What kind of person asked an ex-girlfriend to be the maid of honour at his wedding?

But then again, we _were_ talking about Alexander, who cheated on me and then blamed it on me.

No normal person would have said yes.

But of course I just _had_ to show them that it didn't bother me.

Even though it was ripping my heart to shreds.

I sniffled and wiped my nose on the sleeve of my t-shirt.

Why do these things happen to me?

I moaned pitifully, leaning forward. Tears fell from my eyes and dripped onto my bare knees and I idly wiped them off.

Was I so impossible to love?

All of a sudden my front door flew open and my head snapped around.

"Hello beautif—oh shit."

Atian was standing in my doorway with a single red rose in his hand. When he took in my teary state the cocky grin fell off his face and he stared at me.

"Uh..."

"Go away," I said and turned my face away, rubbing my cheeks. It was so quiet that for a moment I thought that he had actually left. When I looked up however, I noticed that he was standing at the end of the couch, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Leave. Please," I very nearly begged. When he slowly lowered down onto the far end of the couch I sighed and buried my face in my hands. I didn't have the energy to argue with him. And besides, he was acting all weird.

"Uh, are you um, you know, okay?" he asked quietly after a while and I shot him a look.

"Do I look okay to you?" I said sharply, my voice cracking. I saw him wince and look away.

"Sorry..." he murmured and I felt bad for snapping at him. Despite the fact that he was a total ass the last time I saw him, he was actually being nice right now.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just... I'm having a bad day," I said, drawing up my knees.

"Oh... I know we're not really on good terms but, uh, do you want to um, talk about it? Or something?"

I looked over at him and the pained expression on his face nearly made me smile. Nearly.

Clearly being nice wasn't his strong suit, but he _was_ trying. And since I was feeling pretty crappy myself, I overlooked the fact that his sudden appearance and concern for me was very out of character.

"Alexander broke up with me," I found myself saying.

"He did what?" he asked, his head snapping towards me. I rubbed my nose and nodded.

"Yea. Two days ago."

"But... why?"

I sighed again and told him everything. At the end of my spiel I was surprised at myself for dishing out all I did. I barely knew this guy, and yet I was telling him everything.

I looked over at Atian to gauge his reaction and was surprised to see that he looked pissed off.

"That mother fucking son of a bitch," he said harshly, his voice so low that it was nearly a growl. I also noticed that his fists were clenched and were trembling.

I furrowed my brows and studied him as he glared at the floor. What the hell was going on here?

"I can't believe you said yes though," he said after a while, once his hands stopped shaking. He turned his head to look at me and it was then that I noticed that we were much closer to each other than we were before.

It was slightly unsettling to be that close to him. I mean, I was so close that I could see the black flecks in his dark brown eyes and could feel the warmth coming off of his skin. But for whatever reason, I couldn't seem to move away. I watched his eyes travel over my face and rest on my lips for a moment. When he leaned in slightly alarm bells went off in my head, but I still didn't move.

When _he_ suddenly leaned back and looked away I was surprised. He ran a hand through his hair and shifted away from me slightly.

"Sorry," he said quietly, looking down at his fingers.

"Uh... it's okay..."

"I should probably go..." he said quietly and stood up. He took a step towards the door but stopped suddenly, turning back to me.

"Here," he said and thrust the rose at me. "I'm sorry I was such a jackass to you before. I just... you're just so... um... you know..."

I slowly lifted my hand to take the rose from him and looked up to see that his face was red. He was blushing.

He shuffled on his feet and cleared his throat.

"Well... I'll just be going now... bye."

"Wait!" I called and my hand shot out to grab his wrist. I felt his entire arm tense up as he slowly looked down at me again.

"I don't mind if you stay... that is, if you don't have somewhere else to be..."

He watched me silently for a moment and I let go of his hand. He probably thought that I was some sort of a needy chick who was going to blubber all over him or something. I was just about to tell him to forget that I even asked when I felt the cushions shift.

I looked over and saw that he was sitting down again. When I met his eyes he smiled at me.

"There's nowhere else I have to be," he said and then reached over to grab the remote. As he switched on the TV, I studied his profile.

This was so wrong of me.

Making him stay because I didn't want to be alone.

"Are you sure?" I asked softly and he grinned over at me.

"Of course."

His grin was impossibly infectious, and I found myself smiling back.

"You know, you don't have to sit all the way over there. I don't bite," I said after a moment. He flashed me a mischievous grin.

"You may not, but I might," he said with a wink and clicked his teeth together a few times. I gave a little laugh and shook my head, looking at the TV.

"I'll take my chances," I said.

He moved closer.

* * *

_O_O_

_Don't hurt me. _

_Comment and reviewwww_

_Peace, love, and roses. _

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	49. Chapter 49

_Hey there everybody :) Thank you all for your lovely reviews, seriously. And I'm soooo sorry for how long I took to put this up -_- gahh._

_Also, if you haven't read my one-shot 'Awkward' go do that too ;D_

_Anyways, without further ado, here's chapter 49._

* * *

"_You know, you don't have to sit all the way over there. I don't bite," I said after a moment. He flashed me a mischievous grin. _

"_You may not, but I might," he said with a wink and clicked his teeth together a few times. I gave a little laugh and shook my head, looking at the TV. _

"_I'll take my chances," I said. _

_He moved closer. _

Chapter 49

The sound of my ringtone broke through my sleepy haze.

I groaned and rolled over to look at my clock. It was only 6:23 in the morning, who the heck would call me at such an unholy hour?

"Ello?" I said groggily into the phone, rubbing a hand over my face.

"Hey, it's Katherine!" chirped a high pitched voice and I nearly groaned. What the fuck did she want?

"Hi."

"Um, are you sick? You sound like a man." I rolled my eyes and stifled a sigh.

"Yea, well, I _was_ asleep."

"Oh, that`s right. Sorry, it's just that I've been a vampire for so long that I've totally forgotten that your kind have to sleep," she said in a fake, apologetic tone. The bitch wasn't sorry at all.

"It's alright. Did you, um, want something?"

"Oh yea. I was thinking that you could come over so we could talk about the wedding."

"Right now?" I asked, looking over at my clock again.

"Well you might as well since you're already up."

"I—" Before I could say anything more, I was met with the dial tone. I glared at the phone for a moment before tossing it to the side and snuggling back into my pillows. Who was she to order me around?

I lasted for about two minutes before I sat up and huffed.

Dammit.

Why did I agree to be her maid of honour again?

Oh yea, because I wanted to spite my ex-boyfriend.

I sighed and slipped out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

._._._._._.

Almost an hour later I knocked on the Cullen's front door, stifling yet another yawn. About half a second later the door swung open and Nessie jumped into my arms, and it was so sudden that I nearly toppled over.

"Hey there girlie," I said and gave her a squeeze before adjusting her onto my hip so I could carry her inside.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as I closed the door behind us.

"Sure."

"Did you and Uncle Alex break up?"

"Um... yea..."

"But why? Don't you love him anymore?" she asked, patting my cheek, projecting images of Alexander and myself before we broke up to me.

"Um, it's a bit more complicated than—"

"Nessie!" I turned around to see Bella standing there looking mortified. She gave her daughter a stern look before holding out her arms.

"How many times have I told you not to run off while we were at the dinner table?" she chastened.

"Sorry mommy, but I scented Arabella and I wanted to say hi."

"It's okay. Just remember for next time, okay? Arabella, you're up early," she said with a slight smile and I nodded.

"Yea, well, Katherine wanted to talk about the wedding so..."

"Oh..."

Both of us stood there awkwardly for a moment. I was just thinking of something else to say when Katherine suddenly came into view wearing a skin-tight fuchsia romper and matching four inch heels. Suddenly self conscious, I looked down at myself. I was wearing pair of washed out denim cut offs, an old lavender Abercrombie hoodie that I'd gotten from Erica for Christmas about five years back, and a pair of lavender Vans.

As if my choice of clothing wasn't plain enough, I was also wearing next to no make-up, and my hair was messily tied into a high ponytail. Katherine on the other hand looked like she'd just walked off of a Vogue photo shoot with her blonde hair pin-straight and her make-up impeccable.

Long story short, I looked like shit, and she looked like a fashion model.

Great.

I sighed and tugged at the sleeve of my sweater.

"Hey Kath—"

"Where the hell were you? I called like, two hours ago," she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I _did_ have to get out of bed and get dressed and everything," I pointed out and clenched my teeth when she gave me a once over and grimaced.

"Well, let's just say that taking all that time didn't do you any favours," she said and flipped her hair over her shoulder and I had to check the impulse to rip that platinum hair out of her head.

"Your lack of fashion sense aside, let's get started on the planning! God I can not wait!" she squealed and then grabbed my wrist and rushed into the living room. She was going so fast that she was practically dragging me across the floor, and that`s why I nearly fell face-first at Alexander's feet when she suddenly stopped.

I steadied myself and rubbed gingerly at my sore wrist, narrowing my eyes at Katherine as she plopped down on the loveseat next to Alexander, so close that she was practically sitting on his lap.

"Hey Arabella!" called Emmett from across the room where he was playing a videogame with Jasper. I longed to go and join them, but I couldn't. Sadly.

"Hey Emmett, Jasper."

"Come over here and give me a hugggg!" cried Emmett, holding out his arms and opening and closing his hands like an infant waiting to be picked up. I rolled my eyes, trying to hide the grin as I made my way over to where he was sitting cross-legged on the floor. I lowered down to my haunches and gave him a hug. After extricating myself from him, I leaned over to give Jasper a quick hug as well before standing up again.

"Well aren't you looking all cute this morning," said Emmett with a wink, and I heard Katherine snort.

"Yea, as if," she scoffed and Emmett immediately turned to glare at her. Purposefully stepping in his line of vision, I changed the topic.

"Thanks. Where's Rose?"

"She, Esme, Alice, and Edward left to go hunt a little while ago. They should be back in a few hours."

"Kay," I replied and turned back to the couches where Katherine was started to get a little impatient. Just as I sat down on the three-seater across from the two of them, Carlisle came down the stairs, fixing his tie.

"Oh. Hello Arabella," he said with a smile before looking at his watch. "You're up early."

"Yea well, I'm helping with some wedding stuff," I said, gesturing to Alexander and Katherine.

"I see... Well, I have to go to work now. You kids behave, okay?" he said, looking pointedly at Alexander who just raised an eyebrow. Carlisle watched him for a moment and then sighed before walking out the front door.

"Well now that all of that is done with, let's see the list."

"Um, the list?" I asked and Katherine gave an exasperated little huff.

"Yes. The list. You know, the list you're supposed to make about all the stuff we have to do for the wedding. Duh."

Of course.

"Oh... that list..."

"Don't tell me you don't have a list."

"I don't have a list."

"God you are useless," she huffed and got to her feet before stalking off. I closed my eyes, pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, I caught Alexander staring at me.

I didn't notice it before, but he looked different. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what it was, but there was something. Now, don't get me wrong, he was still as devastatingly handsome as he was two months ago, but something was off.

Before I could think anymore about it, Katherine strutted back into the room, looking as though she was walking down a runway. Again, I felt abnormally self-conscious. I crossed my legs and pulled at the loose threads at the hem of my shorts. I looked instinctively at Alexander, expecting to see him ogling his new fiancée, but was surprised to see that he was watching me again.

I furrowed my brow. That was odd.

"Here," said Katherine and thrust something at me. I looked down to see a pink, floral note pad and a matching pen. "Since you didn't make the list like you were supposed to, you can do it now."

I gave her a forced smile and started writing.

"Do you, uh, have a date?"

"I was thinking—_we _were thinking," she corrected, taking Alexander's hand in hers, "that it would be in the middle of August. Like the week of the thirteenth."

I did the math in my head and frowned.

"Isn't that in like, less than four weeks?" I asked.

"Yup. It's just that we couldn't wait," she said and batted her eyelashes at Alexander.

"Okay then," I muttered to myself, writing down '_When: Week of August 13__th__'_ on the note pad.

"Do you know where you want to do it?"

"So get this," she said, leaning forward, giving me an unnecessary view of her ample cleavage. "I was thinking of doing it at La Belle. The building is gorgeous and the biggest banquet hall opens up directly to their world renowned garden. I can see it now, me in my beautiful dress walking down that aisle with you waiting for me at the end of it," she said and ginned at Alexander.

"La Belle? Isn't that like, hours away?"

"Yea so? Why does that matter?"

"Well you're going to have to think about going back and forth, and about how all your guests will have to travel out there too. Not to mention that you're screwed if you forget something here."

"I don't care. I want to have my wedding there," she said, glaring at me.

"Fine. Have you thought about booking? What if they're booked for the week of the thirteenth? I mean, it _is_ only four weeks away, and La Belle is always tightly scheduled."

"Well clearly my wedding is more important than whatever else is happening there. Just tell them that we'll pay whatever they want."

"Me?"

"Yea you, who else? You _are_ the maid of honour," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"But I don't think—"

"Didn't Esme say that she'd deal with the venue?" said Alexander, speaking for the first time since I'd gotten here.

"Yea, but she thinks we're going to have some hillbilly wedding in her freaking backyard. Who the hell does she think we are?"

I looked down at the notepad at that, recalling a time when Alexander and I were talking about weddings and he'd mentioned that Bella and Edward's wedding had taken place in the backyard of their house in Forks. Of course he wasn't there himself because he was in Europe at the time, but we'd looked through the pictures and everything. It was then that I decided that my wedding was going to be outdoors too, preferably somewhere close to home. And of course, at the time, any thought of weddings came with the belief that Alexander would someday be my groom.

It's funny how things can change.

I sighed quietly to myself.

"So you can talk to Esme about booking La Belle," said Katherine.

"Okay," I said and wrote that down too. "Do you, uh, have a guest list?"

"Well, I don't have any family, so Alexander's going to come up with the guest list."

"How many people do you estimate are coming?"

"Hm, well two hundred at least," she said and I blinked at her at the same time that Alexander shot her a look.

"Two hundred?" he said incredulously and she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. One hundred."

"So, uh, you guys will figure out the guest list?"

"You can help," she said and before I could open my mouth, she grabbed me by the upper arms and practically threw me onto the loveseat. It was when I felt a numbing coldness on my bare legs that I realized that I was pretty much sitting on top of Alexander. I met his eyes for a second before scrambling off of him to the far side of the couch. We then simultaneously turned glares onto Katherine, who gave us an innocent smile.

"You and Alexander start on the guest list. I'll be right back," she said and walked off again. When the sound of her clicking heels faded off, we sat in an uncomfortable silence. I shot a glance over at Emmett and Jasper to see that their game was paused, and that they were looking at us.

I sighed inwardly and scratched the bridge of my nose.

"So who's coming to the wedding?" I asked, staring intensely at my white socks. When he didn't say anything, I risked a peek over at him. He was watching me again, and I found that it made my hairs stand on end. Somehow, I managed to break away from the unsettling stare off and looked down at the notepad again.

I took unnecessary care in writing the words 'Guest List' on a fresh sheet of paper. When Alexander still didn't say anything, I spoke out loud to myself.

"Well I can put your family on the list," I said, writing all their names down. I hesitated for a moment before I put down the next name. I didn't know until that moment exactly how hard it was to write the words 'Arabella Romano' on a piece of paper. I swallowed thickly and tried to think of someone else to write down on the list.

From my peripherals, I saw Alexander's hands clench into fists.

"Um—"

"Are you making a guest list?"

I looked up at Nessie as she stood in front of me, staring down at the list.

"Yup."

"For what?" she asked.

"For your Uncle's wedding," I said with a slightly forced smile.

"You and Uncle Alex are getting married? I knew you two still loved each other," she said grinning wide and clapping her hands.

I took a slow breath and rubbed the spot right over my heart absently.

"No sweetie. Your Uncle Alex is marrying Katherine," _and not me_, I added silently and realized too late that Alexander heard that.

"Katherine?" said Nessie, pulling a face and turning to her uncle. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Because he loves me darling," said Katherine herself as she breezed into the room again. She gave Nessie a phony smile and touched her cheek, and she shrunk back into me. Moving the notepad aside, I hauled her into my lap.

"Is that true Uncle Alex? Do you love her?"

Alexander was quiet.

"Of course he does, silly," said Katherine, perching herself on the arm of the sofa closest to Alexander.

"That can't be. You can't love her."

"And why is that?" snapped Katherine.

"Because he loves Arabella," Nessie replied matter-of-factly and I sucked in a breath.

"Nessie—" I started but she cut me off.

"And everyone knows that you can't love one person and marry someone else, right Uncle Em?"

"Exactly right Ness," answered Emmett immediately.

"So that means you can't marry her."

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble _sweetheart_ but your Uncle Alex doesn't love her. He loves me. He has always loved _me_."

"That isn't true! Tell her it isn't true Uncle Alex," Nessie said, crossing her arms. "Why isn't he saying anything Arabella?" she asked me.

"I—I don't... I—"

"He isn't saying anything because it's the truth," Katherine said haughtily.

"He isn't saying anything because you talk too damn much to get in a single word," muttered Emmett.

"No one's talking to you," Katherine snapped at him and he emitted a low growl.

"I don't like her," said Nessie with a pout.

"Too bad honey, I'm going to be your new aunt," she said and put her hand on Alexander's chest.

"I wish you'd go back where you came from. Ever since you came here, all you've done is make everyone sad. I wish you never came here!" yelled Nessie, jumping to her feet and pointing an accusing little finger at Katherine.

Everything went really quiet for a moment. From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella standing to the side, eyes wide and mouth agape. Katherine face looked similar to Bella's. I myself, felt like I was going to throw up.

"Why you little—" Katherine started, but I cut her off by taking Nessie's arms and turning her to face me again.

"Nessie, it's not nice to say things like that."

"But she's—"

"I know that this is a big change and that it's going to take some time to get used to, but Katherine is going to be a part of your family now. She and Alexander they—they love each other..." I paused and tried to swallow.

"Do you remember what I said about love?" I asked her suddenly and she nodded.

"You said that when you love someone, they make you really, really happy. You said Uncle Alex makes you feel like the happiest girl in the entire universe."

I winced inwardly at the second part but didn't outwardly acknowledge it.

"And he loves her, so don't you want Uncle Alex to be happy?"

"Yes, but—"

"So we're all going learn to adjust a little, okay?" I said smiled softly at her then dropped my gaze. "All that matters is that he's happy," I whispered and it took a second for me to realize that I'd said that out loud. Eyes wide I looked up and caught the look of pity on Emmett's face. But it wasn't just him. They were all looking at me like that. Emmett, Jasper, Bella, and even Katherine was looking at me with this smug sort of pity. Hell, even Nessie was looking at me like that.

I looked down again, unable to face the gazes of all these people who undoubtedly thought I was some pathetic little girl.

And I was.

Pathetic and useless.

It was no wonder that Alexander never loved me.

"I—I have to go to the washroom," I stuttered and lurched to my feet. I heard Emmett call my name, but I half ran across the living room and down a corridor and into the powder room at the end of the hall.

Slamming the door shut at my back and locking it, I pressed my shaking thumbs into my closed eyes. I focus really hard on drawing deep breaths and exhaling them slowly. The last thing I wanted to do was hyperventilate and pass out in the bathroom. That would take 'pathetic' to a whole new level.

I sighed and sank down to the tiled floor with my back to the door. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I wrapped my arms around my legs, subconsciously curling into myself.

When I thought back to what I'd said earlier I groaned quietly.

'_All that matters is that he's happy' _? God, so much for acting like I was over him. With my eyes still closed I thumped the back of my head against the door for my stupidity.

But even then, I couldn't deny the words.

It was true.

All that mattered was that he was happy...

**Alexander's POV**

'_All that matters is that he's happy'_?

I thought back to her words and pushed myself to run even faster, the trees turning into green blurs of either side of me. The look on her face when she said it, that sad little quirk of her lips, it was burned in my memory as if I already didn't have enough images of her swimming through my head.

Eventually I slowly came to a stop and bent over at the waist, breathing deeply for reasons that had nothing to do with getting more oxygen into my lungs.

I heard a twig snap somewhere and jerked my head up, expecting to see Katherine again. When I saw the little black squirrel run off, I sighed. It was a damn good thing that Katherine listened to me for once and quit following me. I was sure that if I saw again right then, I'd kill her.

I growled quietly and kicked at a root hard enough that it broke off and flew a few feet away. Not only did Katherine snap continually at Nessie, which seriously pissed me off on its own, but she was also baiting Arabella.

What was I thinking? Letting Katherine make Arabella the maid of honour at this stupid wedding? More than that, what was she thinking when she accepted? She never did know when to throw in the flag and just walk away. But then again, that was one of the things that I loved the most about her. Her impossible stubbornness. There was a time when I'd thought that it was the single most adorable thing ever, not that I'd ever told her that. But now that I thought about it, I still thought that it was adorable.

Dammit.

I had half the mind to go and uninvite her to the wedding. To tell her that she can't be the maid of honour anymore. It was hurting her. Hell, it was hurting _me_, but forget about that. I deserved all the pain and suffering in the entire world for putting her through all this.

But for some reason, I felt as though she'd just laugh in my face if I told her. Like I said, she was stubborn, and for whatever reason, she has gotten it in her head that she needs to prove herself to everyone, especially me.

I sighed again and sat down, resting my back against a wide tree trunk and drawing my knees up. I stared up at the sun breaking through the big green leaves and realized that they were the exact same colour that Arabella's eyes turned when she was exceptionally happy.

"_You said Uncle Alex makes you feel like the happiest girl in the entire universe."_

I squeezed my eyes shut and lightly banged my head against the tree trunk.

I'm so sorry I let you down...

* * *

_Gahhh all this angst is killing me :'( _

_Hopefully our favourite hero and heroine can bear through all the turmoil and come out on top at the very end. _

_Comment and reviewww!_

_Peace, love, and the way little kids speak their mind. _

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	50. Chapter 50

_Hey ya'll! I'm sorry again for my super slow updates. Summative season has begun, and so has football season, and that makes me one busy girl. But fear not my lovely readers, I have not forgotten about all of ya'll and therefore will be trying to update as often as I can without risking failing my grade 11 year :)_

_Anyways, enough of my rambling, let's get on with the chapter._

_Disclaimer; blah..._

* * *

_But for some reason, I felt as though she'd just laugh in my face if I told her. Like I said, she was stubborn, and for whatever reason, she has gotten it in her head that she needs to prove herself to everyone, especially me. _

_I sighed again and sat down, resting my back against a wide tree trunk and drawing my knees up. I stared up at the sun breaking through the big green leaves and realized that they were the exact same colour that Arabella's eyes turned when she was exceptionally happy._

"You said Uncle Alex makes you feel like the happiest girl in the entire universe."

_I squeezed my eyes shut and lightly banged my head against the tree trunk._

_I'm so sorry I let you down..._

Chapter 50

"Hey, honey, it's me. Can you please open the door?" said Rosalie through the door and I sighed. Reaching up I unlocked the door and then scooted away from it as it opened. Rosalie strutted in and then closed the door behind her before sinking to the tiled floor in front of me.

"Hi," I said with a slight smile. She looked at me for a moment and then looked down at her lap, shaking her head, a wry little smile playing on her lips.

"I'd tell you to give up on my ass of a brother and this stupid wedding, but I know you won't listen to me," she said and I shrugged.

"I said I'd be their maid of honour," I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Even though it's killing you inside?"

I hesitated for a moment before answering. I considered lying, but realized that it would make no difference.

"Even though it's killing me inside," I replied, nodding.

"You know, I can't help but admire you, little girl," she said, grinning affectionately at me.

"Aw thanks Rose," I said and then leaned in to drop a kiss on her marble-like cheek. "Anyways," I said getting to my feet and brushing off my backside, "let's go back."

Standing up, Rosalie hooked my arm through hers and we walked towards the living room. When we entered, Emmett immediately got to his feet. He started forward, but stopped when he locked eyes with his wife.

I could tell that the others were trying not to look to obviously concerned because, though they weren't all looking right at me, I could almost _feel_ how aware they were of me. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch, Alice sending me quick little looks. Esme, Edward, Bella, and Nessie were nowhere to be found, as were Katherine and Alexander, though I didn't linger too long on that.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, dropping down onto the loveseat.

"Edward and Bella went out with Nessie," said Emmett, sitting down next to me.

"Esme?"

"She's upstairs with Katherine. They're on the phone with a guy from some place called 'La Belle'"

"Oh..." I said quietly. If Katherine was upstairs, that meant that she wasn't with Alexander. So... where was he?

Suddenly there was a loud squeal from upstairs followed by a series of fast clicks as Katherine ran down the stairs.

"Guess what?" she shrieked, jumping up and down on her stilettos.

"No one cares," muttered Rosalie, but I played the 'good maid of honour' and asked her what.

"We got La Belle!"

"Uh, really?" I asked, surprised. "That was fast."

"There was a cancellation. Can you believe it? Oh my fucking God!"

"Oh... so when is it?"

"August 4th."

"Wait, what? Today is the 25th of July."

"Yes, thank you Arabella, I know what day it is today," said Katherine with an eye roll.

"What I mean, is that if today is the 25th then we have like ten days to plan the entire wedding."

"Well then, you'd better get started," she said, shooting me a phony smile. I sensed that Rosalie was going to say something, so I stepped in.

"So we have a venue, we'll figure out the guest list, we don't need a caterer or anything, so all that's left is your dress. Do you have one?"

"Nope. Which is why we're going dress shopping tomorrow. Meet me at Alfred Sung tomorrow at nine in the morning. Do _not_ be late," she said before turning and flouncing out of the room.

"God, I could just pull out every hair on that ugly head of hers and weave her a hat with it," said Rosalie darkly and I snorted.

"Where exactly is this store? I didn't think Huntsville would have one."

"It doesn't," said Rosalie. "The store is almost two hours away, at The Strip."

"That's just great," I muttered and then thought of something else. "You'll come with me, right?"

Rosalie looked at me as though I'd grown two heads.

"Like fucking hell I will," she said and I pouted.

"Please, please don't make me go with her alone. Please. Please, please, please Rose," I begged shamelessly. Eventually she crossed her arms and gave a disgusted sigh.

"Fine, but only because you're so damn cute when you make that face."

"Thank you," I said and then threw my arms around her.

"Yea, yea" she said but hugged me back. "Now, let's go to the mall. Wanna come Alice?"

"Of course," she said, dancing over to my side.

"Hey, you want to come tomorrow too?" I asked and she beamed at me.

"Sure. Now, to the mall!" she cried and then propelled me out the door.

._._._._._.

I pulled into a parking spot behind Alfred Sung at 9:30.

I was late.

Oh well.

Grabbing my phone I got out of the car, pushing my sunglasses back up my nose.

"Let's hope this doesn't take too long," said Rosalie from the other side of the car where she stood sparking like a diamond in the sun. I looked around quickly to make sure no one saw her before walking towards the entrance.

"If we finish soon, there's a sale going on at La Senza that we could go to," suggested Alice, holding down her baby blue sundress so that it didn't fly up.

"I swear, what does Jasper do with all the lingerie you buy? Make a collage?" asked Rosalie, fixing the strap on her halter top as she stood inside the front doors.

"Not quite," said Alice with a suggestive little wink.

"Oh ew," I said playfully, taking my sunglasses off as we walked inside. The store had just opened, so there was barely anyone in, but even so, I couldn't find Katherine.

"Where is—"

"What the hell are Emmett and Jasper doing here?" said Rosalie, cutting me off. I looking in the direction she was looking, and sure enough, there they were, standing at the far end of the large store. We walked towards them, and halfway there, something else caught my eye.

Alexander.

He was standing in front of the changing area wearing a slate grey three piece suit, and he looked so damn sexy that I nearly tripped over my navy blue flip flops.

"And what is he doing here?" asked Rosalie, noticing where my attention had drifted. "I swear the groom isn't supposed to see the wedding dress before the wedding. But then again, it's not like this bitch knows anything about tradition."

"We're here because he's here," said Emmett, running a hand through his short hair.

"I still don't get why—"

"There you are! It's about damn time," interrupted Katherine as she appeared in front of us with a black suit jacket in her hands.

"What're the guys doing here?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Well my baby needs a new tux, so I decided to bring him along," she said, winking over her shoulder at Alexander.

"Great," I said with a forced smile as one of the ladies from the store stepped up to Alexander.

"This is a great cut, and it looks spectacular on you," said the sweet looking elderly lady. She was pretty short, so when we all walked over, Alexander met my eyes over her head. Realizing that his attention was diverted, the lady looked over at me and smiled warmly.

"Hello dear," she said and I tore my gaze away from Alexander to smile back.

"Hi."

"What do you think?" she asked me and I furrowed my brows. When she gestured to Alexander I understood.

"Oh..."

"Yea, what _do_ you think Arabella?" asked Katherine, crossing her arms over her chest, smirking.

"Uh, it's nice..." I said awkwardly, shifting on my feet.

"Oh it's more than nice," said the lady whose nametag said 'Clarissa'. With that she motioned me over. I hesitated for a moment, and then felt someone shove me forward from behind. I looked over my shoulder at Katherine who winked at me.

Clarissa positioned me directly in front of Alexander, and we were so close that I had no choice but to look up into his tawny eyes.

"You see, this suit is taken in right here purposely so that it..." The woman started gesturing to parts of the suit, talking about its structure, but I didn't hear a single word. I was, however, acutely aware of the erratic thumping of my heart and of the intense way my ex-boyfriend was looking at me.

"...touch it."

"Uh... what?" I asked Katherine, not having heard all of what she said.

"I said that the suit is really soft. You should touch it." I felt my eyes widen and my heart lurched. Katherine's words spurred Clarissa because she all but shoved me into Alexander so that I had no choice but to bring up my hands and put them on his broad chest. I teetered on my feet for a moment and nearly jumped out of my skin when Alexander put his hands on my hips to steady me, his fingers brushing against the bare skin where my top had ridden up.

"So how is it?" asked Clarissa happily.

"What?' I breathed, staring up at Alexander.

"Aw, they are too cute," she said, cooing appreciatively. "When's the wedding?" she asked and it took a second to realize that she directed the question to me and not Katherine. That broke me out of my dazed state.

"I—I'm not..." I took a deep breath.

"The wedding is next week, but I'm not the bride," I said to her and watched her brows furrow before turning back to Alexander. "I'm not the bride," I repeated quietly, smoothing down his lapels. "I'm just a bridesmaid."

I brought my eyes up to his again and was surprised to see an almost pained look on his face. His fingers flexed on my hips and then I felt his thumbs rubbing idle circles against my skin. I wasn't even sure if he noticed what he was doing, but I had to admit that I didn't want him to stop.

Swallowing thickly, my eyes dropped to his lips and I saw his Adam's apple bob. The sudden urge to kiss him was so strong that I nearly pounced on him right then and there. Alexander's head angled downward very slightly. My breathing started to pick up as I tipped my head up and—

"You're not _just_ a bridesmaid," said Katherine suddenly and Alexander and I flew apart as though we were kids who were just caught doing something that we shouldn't have been doing by our mothers.

I took a deep breath and put my hand over my racing heart.

"You're not just the bridesmaid," she repeated with a grin, "you're the maid of honour. Isn't that right baby?" she said and walked over to Alexander, deliberately pressing herself to his side.

Poor Clarissa looked completely lost as she looked between Alexander, Katherine and I. She looked as though she was going to say something, but ended up just wringing her hands.

A long, uncomfortable silence came over us and I desperately tried to think of something to say to try and dispel the awkward situation.

"Do you know what kind of a dress you want," I asked Katherine suddenly.

"Something untraditional and sexy. _Really _sexy," she added with a wink at Alexander. Clearing my throat I nodded, and then looked to Clarissa. The older woman looked at me for a long moment, a knowing look in her eyes. Eventually she sighed, mumbling something to herself before she gestured Katherine forward to get her measurements taken.

After that was done, Clarissa went into the back and brought out scores of wedding gowns, and as per Katherine's wishes, none of them were traditional.

The first dress she tried looked more like a prom dress than a wedding gown. It was hot pink and knee length with a tight-fitting, sequined bodice. This definitely wasn't my idea of a wedding dress, but then again, I wasn't the one getting married.

The second dress she tried on was black, and looked as though it belonged in a club rather than in a wedding, on the bride no less. She immediately discarded the dress because it apparently 'washed her out'.

She then went on to try unusual dress after dress after dress. At this point, Alexander had his suit picked and packed and ready to be ringed up. With that done, we were all sitting on the couches aptly positioned in front of the viewing area.

The next dress she tried on, I'd lost count at this point, was made of scarlet silk and fell in a long column from her breasts to the floor, clinging to each curve along the way. Gaudy beadwork covered the chest area, and when she turned around I noticed that the dress was backless, held up by a single strap of material that connected the dress from one side to the other. As much as I hated to admit it, she looked stunning. The feisty red complimented her flaxen hair and her pale complexion, and with her curves, the dress was definitely sexy.

I knew, just as she did, that this was _the_ dress.

As she posed and giggled in front of her fiancé I looked over at him and noted the way his eyes devoured his bride to be. Seeming to notice my train of thought, Rosalie dropped an arm around my shoulders.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she asked me and I smiled at her, nodding. As we stood up, Katherine went back to change out of the dress before she and Alexander took their purchases to the front counter.

Their outfits, plus shoes and other accessories, came to a grand total of over two thousand dollars. As Alexander paid, Katherine turned to me.

"Thank you so much for coming Arabella. You've been such a sweetie," she said, talking to me as if I was ten years old.

"No problem Katherine, it was my pleasure."

"Hey, I just thought of something, what about Arabella's dress?" asked Alice and a slow smile appeared on Katherine's face.

"Oh don't worry about that, I've got it covered."

"Like hell she does," muttered Rosalie, taking my arm and guiding me out of the store with Alice, Emmett and Jasper following. "Knowing her she'll probably put you in some big poufy, grandma's curtain looking dress. That bitch." Next to me Alice actually shuddered.

"You're right. Except for the fact that not only is it poufy, but it's also the most atrocious shade of vomit green-brown. I cannot believe how anyone could even _think_ about making a dress that horrendous," groaned Alice, clearly having had a vision of my bridesmaid dress.

"She probably had it made just for me," I muttered, getting into my car.

"Don't worry Arabella, I absolutely will _not_ allow you to wear such an atrocity to the wedding. I've got this covered," chirped Alice happily and I sighed. Once Jasper closed the door behind him, I started the engine, and Katherine and Alexander walked out of the store at that moment, hand in hand.

Too bad an ugly bridesmaid dress wasn't the worst of my problems.

* * *

_Dang those blondes and their ability to look stunning in red silk -_- LOL but anyways, the countdown to the Big Day has begun my pretties. Which also means that we're going on to the final stretch of Aphrodite's Temptation. Right now I'm debating on whether or not I'm going to do a sequel or a follow-up oneshot or whatnot. What do you think?_

_I live for your feedback and your comments about how much you hate Katherine :)_

_Comment and review_

_Peace, love, and dress shopping,_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	51. Chapter 51

_Hey hey :)_

_Thank ya'll so much for all your reviews. As we get closer and closer to the end of AT, I can see how many have you have followed this story since the very, very beginning. I appreciate your support and feedback so, so much and you guys have played a huge role in helping me improve my writing career. Lots of love :)_

_Anyways, disclaimer: blah blah _

_Enjoy!_

_(oh and p.s to my more sensitive readers: get those tissues ready :( don't say I didn't warn ya)_

* * *

"_She probably had it made just for me," I muttered, getting into my car. _

"_Don't worry Arabella, I absolutely will not allow you to wear such an atrocity to the wedding. I've got this covered," chirped Alice happily and I sighed. Once Jasper closed the door behind him, I started the engine, and Katherine and Alexander walked out of the store at that moment, hand in hand. _

_Too bad an ugly bridesmaid dress wasn't the worst of my problems. _

Chapter 51

"Need some help little lady?" asked a voice and before I had a chance to even squeak in response, I was being lifted up and onto someone's shoulders.

"Thanks Em," I muttered, my heart starting to beat again.

"No problem. So, uh, what time is _this_ happening?"

I sighed and continued to tape up the streamers along the wall. The '_this'_ Emmett was referring to was Katherine's bridal shower.

"The Denali's should be here in a few hours. Can you pass me another roll of streamers please?" When he bent over to pick up the package from the couch he nearly sent me flying off his shoulders and head first onto the floor. Thankfully, he remembered that I was on his shoulder at the last minute and grabbed onto my legs.

"This is not safe," I said and he laughed, patting my knee. "Did Edward leave to pick up the—Emmett! Watch it!" I cried as I noticed that he was juggling the last four rolls of streamers.

"Calm yourself baby doll, they're just streamers."

"Nuh uh. Do you know how long it took me to find streamers of that brand in that _exact_ colour? Not to mention how much they _cost_."

"Brand? They have brand name _streamers_?" asked Emmett, sending me a wide-eyed look and I snickered.

"Yea. I didn't know that either, until her royal highness ordered that I _must_ buy that brand and that colour for her bridal shower," I said rolling my eyes.

"What kind of—"

"What are you two doing!"

At the sound of Katherine's voice we both turned our heads to see the petite blonde standing in the doorway clad in a short red silk robe with her hands perched on her hips.

"Uh, decorating?" I answered.

"That does not look like decorating! You don't have much time left and you two are fooling around like children," she said, exasperated. "And where is my cake? God, do I have to do _everything_?"

With that she stalked out of the room and I groaned.

"I still don't understand why she wants a cake. None of us can eat it... well except for you and Nessie, but still..." he said, setting me on my feet again.

"I don't know, but at this point, I don't care. I just want this day to be over so I can go home and sleep."

"You know what? Why don't you go take a break? I'll finish this up." When I gave him a look he chuckled.

"I promise I won't rip up your pretty brand named streamers," he teased and I rolled my eyes.

"You better not Emmett Cullen, or so help me God I will make you pay... literally. You'll have to go out and buy more."

"Okay, okay. Now shoo, I have to concentrate to channel my inner Alice," he said, looking all Zen-like and I snorted. When he narrowed his eyes at me, I put my hands up in surrender, backing up and out of the room.

I didn't give myself time to think about the many ways Emmett could mess up the decorations. Instead, I focused on what I'd do when I got home.

Take a nice bubble bath.

Mmm.

I sighed and stretched my arms above my head. That bubble bath was my motivation to get this shower over with. I haven't had a moment to relax since two days ago when Katherine sprung this bridal shower on me. I had half a mind to tell her to take her bridal shower and her brand name streamers and shove them where the sun don't shine, but I restrained myself. Barely, mind you, but I did it nonetheless.

"Arabella, Alice wants to see you," said Jasper as he walked past me. He was already dressed in black pants and a jewel toned yellow dress shirt.

"Why are you dressed already?" I asked him after acknowledging his comment with a nod. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his watch.

"Well, the Denali's will be here in less than an hour," he said and my eyes widened. Hurrying over to him, I grabbed his wrist and checked the time for myself and groaned. I thought I had a few more hours, when in reality, I had less than one.

"Jasper, can you do me a favour? Emmett is in the party room finishing up the decorations, can you help him?" He nodded and touched my shoulder as he passed by me. I hurried down the hall just in time to open the front door as Edward and Nessie came in with the cake. Taking the box from Edward, I shooed them inside.

"Go get dressed," I said to them. "And Bella—crud, she and Esme are out in the garden cutting flowers, can you bring them inside to get dressed? And where are Carlisle and—"

"Hey, hey, Arabella, breath," said Edward gently, taking the cake back. "Nessie and I _are_ dressed," he said motioning to himself and I noticed just then that they were. "We saw Esme and Bella outside, and they are too. Carlisle and Rosalie were done the outdoor decorations a while ago and they're changing right now."

I exhaled and rubbed my forehead, thinking about what else needed to be done.

"Nothing," said Edward, answering my unspoken question. "All that's left is for you to get dressed."

"Wait," I said looking down at the time on my phone, "I don't have enough time to go home and change," I groaned. I looked down at my ripped jeans and t-shirt and nearly growled.

"And that is why I asked you to come see me," said Alice from behind me. I turned to see her wearing a pale yellow sundress, following Katherine's dress code of strictly pastels. The funny thing was that the dress code was only for the women. The men, however, could wear whatever they wanted.

"Which I was going to do," I said sheepishly.

"Mmhmm, of course. Now come on," she chirped and then grabbed me by the wrist, dragging me in the direction of the stairs. Standing on the first step I suddenly remembered something.

"Edward can you—"

"We've got it covered Arabella," he said and I looked over my shoulder to see Esme, dressed in a baby pink a-line dress, take the cake from Edward and disappear into the kitchen with Nessie, who I now noticed was wearing a pale green cotton romper.

"Call me if you need anything!" I called over my shoulder as Alice dragged me up the rest of the stairs.

"I still don't understand why you're throwing yourself, heart and soul, into this wedding," complained Alice as she shoved me into her room. The second the door shut behind me, she literally began tearing the clothes off my body, effectively stopping me from answering her. Once I was next to naked, she handed me a towel and shoved me in the direction of the shower.

"You have five minutes," she said, "hurry."

I rolled my eyes, and walked into the washroom.

There was no point in arguing with Alice Cullen.

The second I opened the door of the bathroom Alice threw something at me and I caught it instinctively.

"Put it on," she commanded, disappearing into her enormous closet. It was then that I looked down at the dress in my hands.

"Alice," I whined as she danced back out of the closet holding a pair of gold gladiator sandals.

"What?" she asked innocently and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't you 'what' me Alice Cullen, you know exactly what I mean." Alice opened her mouth to answer, but the door suddenly opened and Rosalie walked in. I momentarily forgot my exasperation at Alice when I was overcome with relief that Rosalie was wearing the dress I picked out for her. I knew that there was a very, very, _very_, good chance that she would bust out her most not-pastel coloured dress for today, and so I picked her dress for her.

It was a short little chiffon dress in champagne with a black lace inset at the waist. I knew that she wasn't too happy with me for choosing it, but I was glad to see that she was wearing it nonetheless.

Which brought me back to my little issue with the dress Alice picked for _me. _

"Alice, the dress code is pastels. _This_," I exclaimed, shaking the accusing dress, "is _not_ pastel. In fact, it's the farthest thing possible from pastel."

Alice had the gall to look guilty, but Rosalie was openly smirking.

"I came up to tell you that the Denali's are here," she said, crossing her arms. I groaned and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please, please, please tell me you have a different dress for me to wear Alice," I begged, and when she remained silent, I stalked over to her closet.

"None of her dresses would fit you," said Rosalie smugly and I nearly growled.

"Then let me borrow one of your dresses."

"Nope," she said, popping the 'p'. The little bitch.

"Listen you little—"

"Arabella! Where the hell are you?" I heard Katherine shriek from downstairs and rubbed my temple. I finally understood that Rosalie and Alice had been planning this all along. Waiting until the last moment to spring the dress on me so that I couldn't argue.

It worked.

With a sigh I dropped the towel and stepped into the dress. It was short, and one shouldered. Asymmetrical ruffles fell from the neckline, all the way to the bottom, getting longer as they went. The dress was cinched in at the waist, and it was fuchsia.

Fuchsia.

Katherine was going to have a fit.

Not that I was afraid of her or anything, but I was kind of hoping that this day would go by as smoothly as possible. But as I looked at myself in the mirror, I knew that that wasn't going to happen anymore.

I was still scowling as Alice pulled me over to sit in front of the vanity as she and Rose did my hair and makeup. With their vampire speed, they were done in five minutes. I stood and gave them the obligatory 360. When I turned to face them again, I noticed that Rosalie was staring at the weirdly.

"What is it?" I asked, looking down at myself and not finding anything wrong.

"Nothing... it's just... you're still wearing the necklace he gave you..."

I didn't realize until the cool metal came into contact with my fingertips that I had even moved my hand. It was true that I was still wearing the necklace Alexander gave me for Christmas. In all honestly, I hadn't taken the thing off ever since he had put it on. I turned to look at myself in the mirror now, looking at the way the silver and black pendant gleamed against my tanned skin.

"Should I, uh, take it off," I asked quietly, not looking away from the mirror.

"No," Alice answered instantly. "No, leave it. It looks beautiful..."

Slowly I nodded and turned to face them again. With a forced smile I gestured towards the door and then walked through it. After a slight pause I heard the clack of Rosalie's heels as she followed my lead out of the room.

At the foot of the stairs I heard new voices. Taking a deep breath I walked into the party room and it suddenly went quiet.

Nessie, Esme, and two tall platinum blonde women were sitting on one of the couches, while Carlisle, Edward, Jasper and a tall brown haired man and a shorted brunet woman stood off to the side. Emmett was standing next to another blonde haired man and Alexander who was holding Katherine's hand.

Katherine was the first to break the silence.

"What the _fuck_ are you wearing?" she growled, shooting daggers at me. She herself was wearing a skin-tight, bright, super short aqua dress. When she turned slightly to one side, I could see that the dress had no back of which to speak.

Clearly her plan was to get all the women to wear plain, dull colours while she could steal the show with her own bright and sexy dress. Her plan was working for the most part. The only glitch was me, wearing the equally bright fuchsia dress.

Katherine growled and stepped forward, but stopped short when Rose, Em, and Jasper all shifted in response.

"Okay," said Esme, standing up. "Why don't we open some presents now?"

Clearly she was trying to ease the awkward air in the room, and it seemed to work. Katherine instantly agreed, but there was an unholy light in her eyes that I didn't trust one bit. She turned and smirked at me before walking over to the table where all the present were. Confused about the look I stood next to Emmett as Katherine and Esme piled the gifts onto the table in the center of the room. Taking a seat on the couch behind the table, with Alexander at her side, she began to make her way through them.

While she was doing so, Emmett pointed out all of the Denali clan, and when each one heard their name being called, they'd turn and give me a smile.

Sometime later, Katherine was finally done, and she again turned that smirk onto me. From the other side of me I heard Alice gasp quietly and saw Edward's eyes narrow. Alexander was glaring at the floor and his jaw was clenched so tight I wondered how his teeth didn't shatter under the pressure.

"Where's your present Arabella?" she asked finally and I cursed inwardly.

This whole time I'd had the nagging feeling that I was forgetting something important.

It was the present.

"Ah, God, I completely forgot about that," I said, rubbing my forehead. I felt Emmett step closer and put his hand at the small of my back.

"Well I'd say that this party _is_ her present to you. I mean, she has spent an insane amount of time and _money_ with this thing," he said and the others in the room nodded.

"I guess, but this party is part of your maid of honour duties," she said and I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off.

"But don't worry; I don't need some big flashy present. I just want one thing," she said, her grin growing wider.

Across from me I heard Edwards low growl and felt even more confused.

"What?" I asked her.

"Your necklace."

**Alexander's POV**

"Your necklace," repeated Katherine when Arabella said nothing. I ground my teeth even tighter together and the sound of my teeth rubbing together reverberated in my skull.

I wanted to kill her.

Katherine that is.

I wanted to punch in that big ass mouth of hers.

I wanted to rip her limbs off, one by one.

I finally risked a glance up at Arabella and very nearly backhanded Katherine when I took in her pale face. She looked as though someone physically punched her in the stomach. Whether she knew it or not, and I doubted that she did, she was grasping the pendant with one hand while she hunched her upper body forward. Her beautiful eyes were huge, bigger than they usually were, and were a pale grey colour.

Have I mentioned how much I wanted to kill Katherine?

"You... what...?" asked Arabella quietly, and I saw Katherine grin wider. I barely restrained myself from smashing her face into the table in front of her.

"_Why don't you?"_ came Edwards voice in my head and I sighed mentally. He'd figured out what was going on a few days back. It was my fault that he did, I just couldn't stop thinking about her. I had made him swear to me that he wouldn't say anything to anyone, not even Bella.

"_You know why I can't," _I replied sharply.

"_This is stupid."_

"_It's the only damn way!" _I practically shouted in my head, at my wits end.

"_Bullshit,"_ he snapped. _"Look at her Alex. Just look at her. How could you let this happen?"_

"_You act as though I _wanted_ this to happen. I don't. I love her."_

"_She still loves you,"_ he said and I was quiet.

"_Well then maybe this needs to happen..."_ I responded finally and saw Edward stiffen. Next to me, Katherine crossed her legs and leaned into me.

I didn't push her away.

Against my better judgement, I looked at Arabella again and couldn't help but notice that, even in her current state, she was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"I said, I want your necklace as my gift," said Katherine and Arabella's fist clenched tighter around the little heart shaped pendant.

I could still remember the hours I'd spent at countless jewellery stores, trying to find something that would suit her. I'd even endured hours of teasing from both Alice and Rosalie as they accompanied me to the stores.

I knew it the moment I saw that one of a kind pendant at Peoples that that was the one. I had bought it without a second glance at the price tag, not caring whether it cost five hundred dollars or five thousand dollars.

As embarrassed as I was to admit it, I was scared shitless Christmas night when I knew that I had to give her my present. I had even thought about just leaving it under the tree, but dismissed that idea when Edward threatened to kick my ass, well, _try_ to and kick my ass.

So I mustered up whatever courage I could and snuck her off so that we could be alone. No one else needed to witness me making a fool out of myself.

I didn't know how many times I'd practised how I'd present her with the long velvet box, as pathetic as that sounded. But the moment she looked up at me, all that practise flew out the window. I ended up muttering something and shoving the box at her, yea, _really smooth_. But to see the way her eyes lit up when she opened the box... well let's just say that it was worth all the crap I had to go through.

Which is why I felt as though someone ripped my heart out of my chest when I saw her raise her hands to the clasp at the back of her neck.

I saw her swallow and I could tell from where I was sitting that her hands were shaking. It took about four times as long as it should have, but she finally unlocked the clasp and drew the necklace away from her body.

It shouldn't have hurt the way it did.

I thought she'd just hand it over, but she didn't. Instead she held the necklace in her palm, staring down at it intently. I started to focus in on her thoughts, which I'd been forcing myself to block for quite some time now. When I saw what she was thinking of, I blocked her again.

She was thinking of the night I gave it to her.

I was focusing so hard on blocking Arabella's thoughts that I didn't notice Katherine was speaking to me until I felt her nails digging into my forearm.

"What?" I said, the word coming out harsher than I should have let it.

"I said, could you go get it for me?"

The evil, twisted little bitch.

I looked at her and she sent me a flirtatious smile.

If I could have thrown up, I would have.

I nearly refused, but then I remembered Edwards words.

_She still loves you..._

With that in mind, I slowly got to my feet. The glare Rosalie sent me was intense enough that it should have bored a hole straight through my head.

I wished that it would have.

I took three of the longest steps that I'd even taken in my life and came to a stop in front of her. She was still staring at the necklace in her hand, but I could tell by the way that her body stiffened that she knew I was there.

I thought I was prepared for being that close to her, but I was wrong. I was probably about a meter away from her, and yet I could still feel the heat coming off of her skin. I noticed other things too, like the fact that she had bags under her eyes and that she had a tan line, a freaking _tan line_, in the shape of the pendant on her chest.

And then she looked at me.

She lifted her head and looked up at me with those pretty eyes of hers.

The look in them nearly sent me to my knees.

Forget wanting to kill Katherine. I wanted to kill _myself._

She inhaled deeply and then released it, her breath hitching twice. And then she held her trembling hand straight out. The ends of the chain where in her fist, letting the pendant swing mockingly back and forth between us.

I stared down at it for a long moment before looking back at her face. She wouldn't meet my eyes, however, so she stared at the ground instead.

It felt as though the whole room stopped breathing.

Slowly I lifted my hand, wrapping my fingers around the heart shaped pendant and I nearly flinched.

It was still warm.

It took her another moment to finally let go of the chain, letting it drop over my hand.

I didn't recall the necklace being so heavy. It felt like it was made of lead.

Arabella wrapped her arms around herself as I turned to walk away. Katherine stood up as I approached and grinned widely at me. When she started to reach for the necklace, I subconsciously tightened my fist around it. I remembered in the last second that I'd crush it into powder if I wasn't careful, and I forced myself to relax my hand. Noticing this, Katherine narrowed her eyes. Suddenly her eyes dropped to the collar of my shirt, and I was so preoccupied with my thoughts that I didn't realize what she was up to until I felt the clasp to the necklace around my neck become undone.

Before I could say anything, she turned to Arabella and sneered.

"Here, you can have this back," she said offhandedly and then she threw it. She took the necklace Arabella had given me for Christmas, the one I had not even once taken off of my body, and threw it at Arabella.

She obviously wasn't expecting it either, because she watched wide-eyed as it hit her leg and then dropped to the floor at her feet.

"You fucking _bitch_," snarled Rosalie before she launched herself at Katherine.

I didn't do a damn thing to stop her.

Sadly Carlisle, Eleazar, and after a short pause Edward, stepped in to stop her from doing any serious damage. Carlisle called to Emmett to do something, but he simply looked the other way. From his thoughts, I could tell that he was trying to restrain himself from attacking Katherine himself. A part of him also wanted to rip _my_ throat out, and I didn't blame him one bit. Giving Emmett one last look, Carlisle turned to Jasper who clearly wasn't doing anything to mellow Rosalie's mood.

After a moment Jasper sighed and I felt a wave of calm wash over me. Slowly, Rosalie began to ease off. She pulled back suddenly and glared at Jasper who looked away.

Because of all the commotion, the attention was directed off of Arabella. When I looked over at her it actually did me physical pain to see the way she was just standing there, looking down at the necklace on the floor.

She seemed to have sensed my eyes on her, because she looked up at me. As I watched, she seemed to crumble under my gaze. Her bottom lip trembled and her eyes got all misty. When the others started to notice her too, she started to get self conscious. Darting glances around the room, she quickly leaned down to pluck the necklace off the ground.

She fisted it so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I have to go," she whispered so quietly that I barely heard her myself. And before anyone could say anything, she hurried out of the room. A few moments later I heard the front door slam.

Through my peripheral vision, I saw that Katherine and Rosalie were still yelling at one another. I turned in their direction and noticed that Katherine's dress was ripped and her makeup was smudged, while Rosalie seemed to look fine. Feeling my gaze, Katherine turned to look in my direction, and then came over to me.

"Can you believe that psycho bitch?" she asked, glaring at Rosalie and burrowing deeper into my chest. If Arabella was still in the room, I may have considered playing along, but since she was gone, I could have cared less. Shoving her away hard enough that she tripped over herself I ran out of the room, and out of the house. I kept running, deeper and deeper into the forest that surrounded the house. When I realized that I was running in the direction of the Willow House, I stopped abruptly.

I dropped silently to my knees, closing my eyes tightly, cursing Arabella, Katherine, Atian, myself; everything and everyone I could think of.

I still had her necklace in my hand...

* * *

_Gahh Angst :/ _

_Katherine is a royal bitch -_- smh. _

_I hope Alex's POV helped redeem him in your minds, cuz he really is a sweet guy. _

_Anyway, next chapter = the wedding... I think :O_

_And also, I think I WILL do that sequel ;D _

_Comment and review my pretties :)_

_Peace, love, and brand name streamers (are there even such things :O)_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	52. Chapter 52

_Heyyyyyyyyyy people, guess who's back from vacation :) _

_I know ya'll hate me, but I couldn't really do much without internet or my laptop. To make up for it, I'm going to post this chapter up right now. I know it's really short, but it's something, right? _

_Thank you sooo much for baring with me. You guys are truly amazing._

* * *

_If Arabella was still in the room, I may have considered playing along, but since she was gone, I could have cared less. Shoving her away hard enough that she tripped over herself I ran out of the room, and out of the house. I kept running, deeper and deeper into the forest that surrounded the house. When I realized that I was running in the direction of the Willow House, I stopped abruptly. _

_I dropped silently to my knees, closing my eyes tightly, cursing Arabella, Katherine, Atian, myself; everything and everyone I could think of. _

_I still had her necklace in my hand..._

Chapter 52

I woke up to the burn of the sun on my bare ass.

Groggily I squinted my eyes open, trying to get my bearings. I was laying on my stomach on the fluffy white carpet of my living room. Frowning, I rose up onto my elbows and looked over my shoulder at myself. Sure enough, the bright fuchsia dress I still wore had ridden up so that it was bunched around my waist. A thick ray of sunlight, coming in through my large bay windows, was shining directly on the exposed skin.

With a disgruntled sigh, I pushed up so that I was sitting and wondering why the hell I was sleeping on the floor. It was when I started to get up that I noticed something sparkling on the carpet next to my hand. Frowning, I reached for it, and when my fingers came in contact with the smooth ring attached to a chain, the events of last night came back to me.

Silently I dropped down to my knees again and cradled Alexander's necklace in my palm. I couldn't remember all the details, but I could vaguely recall fumbling for my keys as I hurried into the house. I clearly didn't get too far, because I just sat there on the floor and stared blankly at the necklace until I'd obviously fallen asleep.

Rubbing my hands over my face, I realized that yesterday's makeup was probably smudged all over my face. I slowly got to my feet and made my way upstairs and to my room. Dropping my clothes as I went, I moved in a trance-like state as I went into the washroom and turned on the shower.

I was still holding his necklace...

._._._._._.

I was having myself a pity party.

I was sitting in my pj's in front of the TV at about five in the afternoon with only 'A walk to Remember' and a tub of Cookies n'Cream ice cream to keep me company.

Rosalie came over about two hours ago, but I told her to leave. After about an hour she gave up trying to comfort me and left. I felt bad for being such a bitch, but I really just wanted to be alone.

I was at the part of the movie where Jamie was singing Only Hope. The look on Landon's face made me want to cry. Well actually, the entire movie made me want to cry.

I was just turning up the volume when someone knocked on the front door. I didn't even bother to portal out and see who it was before I ignored it. I hoped that whoever it was would get the memo and leave, but they were persistent.

After another few moments I sighed and got up. Opening the door, I was met with a bunch of pink, blue, and purple wild flowers. I looked around the flowers to see Atian, smiling at me.

"Hey there pretty lady," he said and I found that I smiled despite myself.

"Hey Atian," I said and took the flowers from him. "Come inside," I heard myself say, despite the fact that only a little while ago I wanted to be completely alone.

The truth was that Atian made me feel so special especially after the whole fiasco with Alexander and Katherine. A part of me knew that I was only using him and his affections, and I felt bad for it, but the other part of me dismissed that.

"What have you been up to?" he asked and sat on my couch, stealing a spoonful of ice cream.

"Nothing much. Just watching a movie."

He looked at the cover of the DVD and smiled knowingly.

"Depressing chick flick? What happened?" he asked and again, I was in awe at the fact that he always seemed to know when something was wrong. In fact, now that I thought about it, he always managed to show up after something particularly nasty went down with Alex.

"Nothing," I said and shrugged. When he continued to look at me I sighed and sat next to him. "Today was Katherine's bridal shower..."

"Oh, I see... Have fun?" he asked and I snorted.

"Yea. Tons," I replied sarcastically.

"When's the wedding?" he asked after a moment.

"In about a week," I answered quietly and he nodded.

"Do... do you want me to come with you?" he asked and my head snapped towards him.

"...What?"

He turned his head away, looking a little self conscious.

"I asked if you wanted me to come with you... as moral support. I'd understand if you didn't want me to though..."

I looked at the side of his face and nearly melted. He would do that for me?

Scooting right up against his side, I smiled softly up at him.

"I'd like that..." I said quietly. I looked up at him and noticed our nearness, and for some reason, it didn't bother me at all.

"Atian," I murmured, "thank you for being there for me."

And with that, I tipped my head up and kissed him.

**Atian's POV**

Hot. Fucking. Damn.

I had to hold myself back from jumping Arabella's bones. But God it was hard. After spending day after day listening to her whine and bitch about that good for nothing leech _Alexander_, and pretending like I cared, I was finally getting somewhere.

Huh, who would've thought that that bitch Katherine knew what she was talking about?

When Arabella shifted so that she was practically in my lap, I took it a step further and actually pulled her there. When she stiffened, I froze, wondering if I'd gone too far too fast, but she soon relaxed and continued to move her incredibly soft lips on mine.

I couldn't help myself and ran my hands up her long, silky, bare legs that were displayed enticingly by her incredibly short cotton shorts. I could hear her heartbeat pick up and I smiled. She wrapped an arm around my neck and I took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. After only a few moments I found that my control was slipping dangerously. I was impossibly hard and was throbbing everywhere. I guess my lust finally won over because I started to pull up her fitted tank top, skimming my fingers over her tight, smooth belly.

That was when she stiffened and pulled away, looking up at me, breathing hard.

"S-sorry," I said, adding the stutter to the line and looking suitably embarrassed to make it more convincing. Sure enough she smiled slightly.

"It's okay," she said softly. When she shifted off my lap I nearly growled and pulled her back. But instead I settled for putting my arm around her shoulders when she rested her head on my shoulder.

I spent the rest of the day at her house, listening to her talk, pretending to listen while in all actuality I was just imagining what she'd look like naked. Well, if things kept going the way they were, I was pretty sure that I'd get to find out soon enough.

Eventually she said that she had to get to bed and said that she'd call me later to let me know about the wedding. Nodding, I got up and followed her to the front door. She opened the door, smiling up at me and I couldn't help myself, so I leaned down and kissed her. She only hesitated for a second before kissing me back.

Having to play the good little wolf, I pulled back, even though I just wanted to throw her over my shoulder and take her up to her bedroom.

"Bye," I said and started down the steps. She gave me a little wave and then closed the door.

Whistling to myself I decided not to shift as I started towards my house. I suppose, in hindsight, that I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings and less to the thoughts of fucking Arabella. I caught the scent of him a split second too late and then I found myself flying across the clearing and into a tree before I landed hard in the tall grass.

"You son of a bitch," he snarled and I chuckled breathlessly at him.

**Alexander's POV**

I stood in a defensive crouch, my hands fisted into tight balls. It was a good thing that I'd put Arabella's necklace away in my pocket beforehand, because I would have surely crushed it in my anger.

I was sitting there in the grass wallowing over my ex-girlfriend whom I was still madly in love with, when I caught the thoughts of that _mutt_ thinking about that very same girl, completely naked. For an agonizing second I thought that it was a memory instead of a fantasy. All I knew was that if he had laid a single finger on her, I'd have gladly ripped him into tiny little pieces.

Now, as I watched him get to his feet, I felt this incredible anger. I didn't know if it was just the fact that I was so pissed off at everything and everyone and I'd just reached my breaking point, but it was actually kind of scary.

I nearly lunged for him, but the asshole clearly saw the intent on my face because he started to speak.

"Don't forget leech, she needs me for this cure to work."

And just like that, I knew that I wouldn't, _couldn't_, kill him. No matter how much I wanted to. And boy did I ever want to.

"Just fucking keep your hands to yourself," I snarled and then when he thought about kissing Arabella I growled.

When I realized that it wasn't a thought, but a memory, I actually did pounce on him, punching him square in the jaw. He hit the ground with a satisfying thud, kicking up chunks of dirt.

"She was the one that kissed me," he said, getting to his feet, rubbing the rapidly forming bruise over his broken jaw.

I could tell from his thoughts that he was telling the truth. That Arabella really _was_ the one who initiated the kiss. It felt as though the ground had dropped out from under me.

I suddenly wasn't up to talking to Atian anymore, so without another word I turned and started to walk away.

"See you at your wedding!" he called tauntingly after me and I couldn't even bring myself to respond.

* * *

_I knowwwwwwww it's short and I knowwww that it's been forever since I updated, but I just got back from vacation and I'm slowly starting to fall back into my old sleep schedule and such. I have the wedding written out already, but I didn't realize that I already had half this chapter already typed out. Since I couldn't find a way to exactly put them together, I decided to split them into separate chapters. _

_So now I'm in the process of typing everything out and I hope to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. And I know I say this a lot, but the next chapter is __**definitely**__ the wedding :P_

_Until then,_

_Peace, love, and 'A Walk to Remember' _

_Xoxo theadarkangel22 _


	53. Chapter 53

_Part one of The Wedding :)_

* * *

"_She was the one that kissed me," he said, getting to his feet, rubbing the rapidly forming bruise over his broken jaw. _

_I could tell from his thoughts that he was telling the truth. That Arabella really was the one who initiated the kiss. It felt as though the ground had dropped out from under me._

_I suddenly wasn't up to talking to Atian anymore, so without another word I turned and started to walk away._

"_See you at your wedding!" he called tauntingly after me and I couldn't even bring myself to respond. _

Chapter 53

So today was the day.

The day the love of my life was getting married to his busty blonde ex-fiancée turned bride-to-be.

The worst part? I was their maid of honour AND their 'best man' since no one else was willing to do the job.

Joy of all joys.

"You're getting a ride back with us, right?" asked Emmett as he walked by me with a suitcase.

"Nope," I replied, hauling a second, smaller suitcase to the back of his Hummer. After placing both of them in the truck he turned to me.

"Then how are you getting back?" he asked as I started walking with him back towards the house.

"I'm riding back with Atian."

That stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Atian? Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Because he's my date," I and before I could blink he grabbed me by the tops of my arms and spun me around to face him so fast that my teeth rattled. I started to complain but the look on his face had me swallowing my words.

"Your what?" he demanded, his voice getting dangerously low.

"Uh, my date. To the wedding."

"What the fuck Arabella? You're dating that werewolf?" he growled, his fingers tightening painfully on my biceps.

"I didn't say that," I said, struggling in his grasp. At my words he seemed to relax a tiny bit.

"So you're not dating him."

"I didn't say that either..." I responded quietly.

To be completely honest I had no idea what Atian and I were. All I knew was that he was there for me whenever I needed him after the whole Alexander thing went downhill.

I also knew that he was a pretty good kisser...

"Listen, I know Alexander is being a royal jackass, but dating Atian isn't the right way to get back at him."

For some reason his words pissed me off. It was probably because Emmett was right about the whole 'getting with Atian to get back at Alexander' thing. But I wasn't about to admit that to him, or anyone else for that matter. So instead I went on the defensive.

"What said I was dating Atian to get back at Alexander?" I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest. "In fact, Alexander has nothing to do with this."

Lies, lies, lies.

"I could care less about him. Do you think I'm incapable of moving on and getting over him?"

"I didn't say that," Emmett said quickly. "I'm just saying that this thing with Atian isn't a good idea."

"Yea, well, no one asked you Emmett," I snapped and turned on my heel to walk away.

Later as I sat with Alice in the passenger seat of her Porsche as we began our drive to _La Belle_ I realized that I was a complete bitch earlier with Emmett. He was just trying to look out for me and I ended up snapping at him.

I also snapped at Alice, Carlisle, and even poor little Nessie. I felt the worst about getting mad at Nessie. I mean, she was just a little kid, and she wanted to show me something but I just wasn't in the mood.

But then again, my bitchy mood was kinda justified seeing as how I was on my way to my ex-boyfriend's wedding. I sighed deeply and sunk down in my seat. I saw Alice glance over and give me a sympathetic look. She didn't try to say anything though. Probably because she was afraid I'd snap at her again.

Today was going to be a long ass day...

._._._._._.

I was going to strangle Katherine.

We were about an hour away from getting this show on the road and she had me running in circles at her beck and call. For instance, she realized just five minutes ago that she didn't like the colour of the ribbon on her bouquet and sent me out to hunt for a 'pure silk ribbon in razzmatazz'. And yes, razzmatazz _is_ indeed a colour because I did, eventually, find it at some fabric store.

Needless to say, I was tired and fed up and so not in the mood.

"Oh Arabella!" called the she-devil and I groaned. Rosalie, who was sitting next to me on a couch in the brides' room wearing a tight, fuchsia, silk dress, rolled her eyes and muttered 'bitch'. I didn't bother to acknowledge it because I was afraid of what I'd say if I let the fragile grip I had on my control go. Wordlessly I rose and walked across the room and into the enormous bathroom where the hairstylist Katherine hired was doing her hair.

"Yea," I asked, crossing my arms and waiting for her to tell me that she didn't like the venue and wanted me to change it right that minute.

What she actually asked me to do was probably a thousand times worse.

"Could you be a doll and run this to Alexander? I'd do it myself, but you know how the groom can't see the bride before the wedding," she said cheerily, holding out a carton with a boutonniere in it and I wanted nothing more than to take the box and shove in up her nose.

Instead I gave her a tight lipped smile.

"Isn't there someone else to do it? Like one of the guys?"

"Why would I ask one of them when I have you?" she asked with an evil smile. "Besides, it's not like it matter's if he sees you. You aren't the one he's marrying."

I forced myself to take slow, even breaths to refrain from trying to poke out her eyeball with the curling iron the hairstylist was using on her.

"Of course," I muttered and then took the carton.

"Thanks Arabella, you are such a sweetheart," she said with a fake smile as I turned on my heel and walked out. Just as I was leaving the room I saw Alice coming towards me.

"Where are you going?" she asked, tugging on the strapless bodice of her lavender dress.

"Running errands for her highness," I replied, lifting the carton to show her.

Alice simply rolled her eyes and put her tiny hands on her hips.

"The wedding is literally in forty-five minutes, and you aren't dressed!"

"Please," I said and scoffed, "I'm in no hurry to get into that piece of goose shit that Katherine calls a bridesmaid dress."

She giggled at my description, but it was accurate enough. The dress was the most hideous shade of green-brown and had huge poufy cap sleeves and flowers over the bust. She sprung it on me about an hour ago with such glee in her eyes that I thought she was going to piss herself in happiness, you know, if that was even possible.

"Oh I've got that covered," said Alice, looking very suspicious. I didn't ask, however, because I needed to get the boutonniere to Alexander. So with a little wave I was on my way downstairs, to the groom's room.

I was totally looking forward to seeing Alexander.

Totally.

**Alexander's POV**

"Will you quit staring at me like that?" I snapped at Edward as I paced back and forth in front of the bed he was sitting on. I was about half an hour away from tying the knot with the bitch of all bitches.

God.

"Just trying to memorize what a man who's about to make the biggest mistake of his immortal life looks like."

Cheeky bastard.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I found myself saying and then cursing to myself when Edward laughed. I stopped my pacing to shoot him a murderous look and he held up his hands.

"I'm not here to fight with you Alexander," he said in that stupid mightier-than-thou voice of his.

"I do not have a 'mightier-than-thou' voice," he said and I smirked.

"Yea you do," I said and then continued to pace. Eventually Edward sighed.

"Alexander, I don't need to tell you that you're making a big mistake-"

"No you don't."

"And I don't need to tell you that you're going to regret this every day for the rest of eternity."

"Nope," I said, already hating this conversation.

"Then what the fuck are you doing here Alexander?" he asked quietly and I took a deep breath, telling myself that Nessie wouldn't like me too much if I ripped her father's head off.

"You know why I'm doing this Edward," I said, shoving my hands into the pockets of my suit pants.

"No, I don't," said Edward. "But I do know that you love Arabella-"

Before he could even finish his sentence I had him up against the wall by the neck.

"Don't," I growled. "Don't say her name." I couldn't take it. Not when I was standing in a room waiting to get married to another woman. "Just don't..."

"Alex," he said softly and the sympathy in his voice made me want to hurl him out a window. So instead I set him down on his feet and strode across the room and onto the balcony. Bracing my unsteady hands on the rail I dropped my head to my chest and closed my eyes.

It was kind of embarrassing, the way just hearing her name made me want to break something.

How the hell was I supposed to get through the entire ceremony without completely losing it? Especially since she would be standing _right there_, close enough to touch. God it's been forever since I've touched her...

I gave my head a hard shake. Thinking about touching her would definitely not do me any good.

But then again, so would seeing her.

Which is why I was completely wary as I turned around and watched her walk out onto the balcony.

There was no way in hell that this was going to end well.

**Arabella's POV**

When I got to the room the door was open, so I didn't bother to knock as I walked in. Just as I cleared the doorway, I was startled to see Edward standing against the wall, staring at the ground. I opened my mouth to say something but he simply straightened up and brushed past me out of the room.

I frowned in his direction and then turned back.

I could see Alexander's broad back through the billowing curtain that lead onto the balcony.

I suppose I could have left the boutonniere on the table. He wouldn't have been able to miss it. But I decided to make it a hell of a lot harder on myself by going out onto the balcony with him. It's not like I could feel any worse. I mean, how much more could one person's heart break, right?

As I parted the curtains and walked out onto the landing the scent of jasmine overwhelmed my senses.

I could tell the exact moment that he became aware of me by the way that his back muscles tensed. Sure enough, he slowly turned around to face me and my breath caught in my throat.

Why did I decide to do this the hard way again?

For a long moment neither of us said anything. Finally I realized that I needed to get going or I'd be attending the wedding in my denim cut-offs and Elmo t-shirt. I took a deep breath.

"Katherine wanted me to give this to you," I said holding up the carton. I should have handed it over and then hightailed it the hell out of there, but I was horrified to find myself opening it up.

"I know how much you hate these things and also know that you have a tendency to mangle them," I said, speaking way too fast to make much sense as I pulled the boutonniere out. "But I can't let you ruin this one because it's the fourth one I bought and Katherine actually seems to like it and it cost a fortune 'cause it's one of a kind..."

At the end of my ramble I found myself standing directly in front of Alexander, boutonniere in hand. I looked up at him and it only occurred to me then exactly how long it had been since I was that close to him. I cleared my throat and stared hard at the open collar of his white shirt. It was a whole lot safer than giving into my urge to reach up, grab the back of his head and kiss him. I cleared my throat again and started to pin the boutonniere to his lapel. I was careful to make sure that I didn't touch any more of him that was absolutely necessary.

It took me twice as long as it should have but I managed to get it on him without sticking myself.

"Right. Well... I'm just going to go..." I started to say and back up.

When he grabbed my wrists in his ice cold hands I nearly pissed myself. I looked up at him wide eyed, mouth slightly agape. What the hell was he doing?

Thousands of images and memories were flitting through his thoughts. It was so sudden and so intense that I felt overwhelmed by the emotions that went with all those memories. And then before I knew it, his lips were on mine and I thought that I would die right there.

It was amazing how, even after all this time, the second his lips touched mine it felt as though we'd never been apart. As though I hadn't gone nearly a whole month without this kind of intimacy.

He let go of my wrists and put his hands on my face. They didn't stay there for long, however, because they travelled the length of my body. It was as if he was trying to reacquaint himself with my skin.

I went wild.

My hands dove into his hair and I pressed against him furtively. He picked me up then, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist, never once separating our lips.

I felt like I was drowning.

It was amazing.

I ran my hands over his face and down his chest. When his boutonniere stuck me in the hand it was like someone threw cold water on us.

We sprung apart, the momentum nearly sending me crashing to the floor. For a long time the only sound came from my heavy breathing. Eventually I forced myself to look up at him.

"I don't know what kind of a game you're playing," I started quietly, my voice not all too steady. "But I you'd better fucking stop it."

I'd wasted too many tears on him in the past few weeks, there was no way he'd make me cry today.

And with that I turned and flew out of the room.

* * *

_Part two coming up soon. All wedding photo's will be on my profile at the end._

_Comment and review!_

_Peace, love and boutonnieres_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	54. Chapter 54

_Part two of the wedding :)_

* * *

"_I don't know what kind of a game you're playing," I started quietly, my voice not all too steady. "But I you'd better fucking stop it."_

_I'd wasted too many tears on him in the past few weeks, there was no way he'd make me cry today. _

_And with that I turned and flew out of the room. _

Chapter 54

About ten minutes later Alice found me at the back of the building, dangerously close to a breakdown. She didn't say anything, just sat next to me and took my hand. Eventually she sighed and stood up, tugging on my hand.

"Come on now, we have to get you dressed."

Time for me to get into the ugliest dress ever made.

Yay.

With a sigh I got to my feet and let her drag me to one of the guest rooms. Katherine, apparently, was getting dressed, which gave me a narrow opening to get my dress on and run my fingers through my hair before I had to walk down the aisle.

In front the bride, that is.

As I walked inside, I was surprised to see Rosalie, Bella, and Nessie in the room as well. Rose looked up from where she was arranging makeup on the vanity table and smiled over at me.

"Well it's about time," she said and walked over to the closet. "Go wash your face before you get into the dress."

Not quite in the mood to argue with her, I did as she told me to, and came back into the room drying my face with a fluffy white towel.

"Okay, get out of your clothes and into your dress," she said and held up an outfit that was most definitely _not_ the piece of crap that Katherine had picked out for me. Oh no, this dress was way on the opposite end of the spectrum. I just stared at it for a second and then looked up at Rosalie's grinning face.

"Problem?" she asked and I just blinked slowly.

"What the hell Rose..."

"Your other dress had an... accident," said Alice and held up the horrid green dress which now had three iron shaped burns on it. The burns were so bad and the fabric was so cheap that it actually started burning away, leaving holes in the garment. I raised my eyebrows and had Nessie giggling.

"Wow..." I said slowly, staring at it.

"Now, you have about ten minutes to get ready, so..." Rose trailed off and held out the dress. Chewing on my bottom lip I took it from her and held it up to my body, looking at my refection in the mirror.

Dear Lord.

._._._._._.

Five minutes later I was back in the same position as before, staring at myself in disbelief.

"What were you guys thinking," I whispered, turning to the side to see the back. I looked over at Alice who was looking kind of misty eyed.

"You are so beautiful," she whispered, holding her clasped hands to her chest. Looking over at Rose and Bella I realized that they had similar expressions on their faces.

"You look like a princess," gushed Nessie and I closed my eyes.

I didn't look like a princess.

I looked like a bride.

"I can't wear this," I said and started to wiggle out of the dress. I barely had the strapless bodice halfway past my breasts before Rose grabbed my wrists.

"Oh no you don't. Do you have any idea how much this dress cost?"

"That's just it Rose!" I snapped, whirling on her. "You spent way too much on a _bridesmaid_ dress. I mean, look at me!" I shouted, turning on the rest of them. "Look at me. I look more like the bride than the bride herself!"

And it was true.

Where Katherine's dress was a fiery red, mine was a burning white. It had a strapless sweetheart neckline and a high-low hem. A band of sequins ran around the bust line. When I walked, the lowest part of the dress dragged over the floor, just like the train of a wedding dress.

"I can't do it," I said, turning to the mirror, horrified to realize that I had a huge lump in my throat. "I can't walk down the aisle, looking like this, seeing him at the altar and knowing that it isn't me he's marrying. I just can't do it Rose."

My voice broke at the end and I immediately found myself in Rosalie's embrace.

"Oh baby girl," she murmured, holding me tightly even as she was careful not to mess up my loosely curled hair. I took a deep breath and forced myself not to cry. That wouldn't help matters at all.

Rosalie took my shoulders and pulled me back gently.

"We're sorry Arabella, we didn't think about how you'd feel about all of this," she said, gently tucking back a curl. "If you want, we could try to find another dress for you to wear?"

She said it so sincerely that I felt bad for not appreciating everything she had done for me.

"No. Don't," I said with a muted sigh as I turned back to the vanity. After fixing the top and staring at myself for a moment I met Rose's eyes in the mirror. "Besides, I may as well give Alexander a good look at what he gave up."

Rosalie's grin was so wide that it was nearly blinding.

"That's my girl."

._._._._._.

So I wasn't surprised when I learned that we were running late because Katherine didn't like the way the hairstylist did her hair. So now the poor woman, the hairstylist that is, was redoing her hair.

Typical Katherine fashion to wait until the last possible second to realize that she didn't like something.

So instead of being in the middle of a ceremony, I was standing in the front foyer of the hall, greeting the late guests and assuring them that they hadn't missed a thing.

I was talking with Tanya Denali when a weird tingly feeling washed over me. Feeling someone's gaze on me, I turned and nearly passed out at what I saw.

Standing across the foyer were my bothers, Erica, and Nathan.

"Oh my God," I whispered. The next thing I knew, I was sprinting across the marble floor in five inch stilettos and into Erica's arms.

"Hey baby," she said, squeezing me hard.

"Oh my God," I simply repeated and was transferred to Nathan for a hug and then passed through my brothers. Eventually I returned to Erica and she took my shoulders, holding me away so she could get a good look at me.

"Holy shit," she said, "you look fucking incredible. Like, wow."

I grinned at her praise and returned the compliment.

"Now, where is that good for nothing leech Alexander? I have some things to say to him," she said and the look on her face said that she wasn't kidding.

"Erica, behave," I warned, giving her a look.

"If it's all the same to you, kid, I'd like to have a word with him myself." The look on Damen's face told me exactly what kind of 'words' he had in mind. And those particular words would probably land him in a hospital.

"You guys need to relax," I said to them all. "No one needs to say anything to him, okay? I'm over it." When they exchanged skeptical looks with one another, I bristled. "I am," I insisted, crossing my arms, "In fact, I even have a date to the wedding."

"You what?!" demanded Damen and I realized that that probably wasn't the best way to break it to them that I may or may not be dating a werewolf now.

"Uh, yeah..."

"Who is he?" asked Luca taking on an offensive stance. I sighed and looked heavenward. Could this get any worse?

But of course I should have known by then that, yes, things could always get worse.

That fact was confirmed when I spotted Atian walking through the front doors and straight towards me.

Erica seemed to notice that my attention had shifted and she turned to look in the direction that I was looking. She didn't seem to like what she saw, because she took my arm in a firm grip.

"Please don't tell me he's the date you were talking about," she said urgently and when I remained silent, she groaned.

"God dammit Arabella Romano, you sure do know how to pick them."

"Careful Erica, or I might think that you don't like me," said Atian with a smirk as he stepped beside me. When his arm when around my waist, I thought Erica would burst a blood vessel with the way she was glaring at him.

"Who the fuck are you?" snapped Damen, crossing his arms.

"A fucking werewolf," muttered Erica and I could practically feel the tension build in the air as my brother's digested that fact.

"You're dating a werewolf," roared Damen, his face turning an odd shade of red. I stepped forward, out of Atian's arms and towards him. My brain raced a mile a minute trying to figure out what to say to prevent the scene that was sure to happen. I opened my mouth, but before I could say anything I was saved by Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

"I'm so glad you all could make it," chimed Alice happily, smiling at my brothers, Erica and Nathan. Jasper was clearly using his powers because everyone seemed to visibly relax.

"Hello Alice, thank you for inviting us," said Antonio politely.

"I know you're all saying your hellos, but we need Arabella. The ceremony is about to start. Jasper and Emmett can show you to your seats."

"Sounds great. See you later you guys," I said quickly and grabbed Alice's hand, dragging her away. Once we were out of view, I sighed and slumped against the wall.

"What was I thinking, bringing Atian as my date..." I mumbled to myself and Alice didn't say anything for a while.

"I think you were trying to make a point," she said quietly, "that you were okay and that you had moved on..." I sighed, too weary to deny it.

I didn't love Atian.

I mean, maybe I liked him to a certain extent, but even that was only because of the attention he gave me after Alexander broke my heart.

I sighed again and rubbed my forehead. I sent him mixed signals and gave him the wrong message, and he didn't deserve that. He was so nice and supportive to me and I just used him to make myself feel better.

God, I was such a bitch...

"Arabella... we really have to go..." she said and I nodded slowly. Straightening up, I brushed a hand over my dress absently. It was then that I realized that Katherine probably didn't know about the little change in my outfit.

Great.

Katherine was going to go crazy.

._._._._._.

Five minutes later I was sitting in the brides room, listening to her curse and yell about my change in wardrobe.

"... since the beginning you've been trying to ruin..."

She kept on ranting, but I had long ago started to tune her out. She came storming out of the bathroom just then and I found myself struggling to keep an envious look off my face.

She looked stunning.

Her platinum hair was curled and fixed into a low side bun, and her make-up was impeccable. The dress looked even better on her now than it did when she tried it on at the store, if that was even possible.

The scarlet satin hugged her perfect figure and left nothing to the imagination. As she posed in the doorway, the long slit in the front of the dress parted to reveal a long, slim leg.

And in that moment I infinitely hated her more than I did before, which was saying something.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Slowly it opened and Esme popped her head in.

"We're ready for you guys," she said and it was only then that Katherine shut up. Her scowl turned into a sultry smirk as she stared at herself in the mirror one more time.

"Well, little Arabella," she said, meeting my eyes in the mirror, "it's time for me to get married." And with a smirk, she sashayed by me and out the door.

"So this is it," I said, standing up and giving Esme a smile that I didn't feel at all. She gave me a long, sympathetic look and I longed to just break down and cry in her arms. Seeming to have caught on, she came into the room and pulled me into her arms.

"Everything will be okay," she said with such certainty that I almost believed her. With a quiet sigh and another smile I picked up my bouquet and walked out the door.

._._._._._.

"So all you have to do is walk along the white carpet, down the stairs, and through the garden," Mike, the manager of _La Belle_ was explaining. "Initially you're going to stop just behind where the bride would stand, which is the customary position for the maid of honour. But since you're also the best man, er, woman, you're going to have to move again once the bride is at the altar. Once Katherine reaches her spot, you are going to shift and stand in between Alexander and her; opposite to the minister."

I continued to nod as Mike went on and on about what I was supposed to do. Truthfully, I didn't hear much beyond 'walk along the white carpet'. Katherine, Mike and I were standing in the grand ball room, out of the view of all the guests set up outside in the garden. Though they couldn't see us, we could see them. I took a deep breath.

I was so dang nervous that I thought I would throw up right on the white carpet that Mike kept on talking about.

He poked his head out through the entrance and nodded at someone.

"Okay. The groom is in place, it's time for you to go," he said to me and my hands tightened on my bouquet of white roses. When I didn't move, Mike frowned at me.

"Hey are you okay-"

"She's fine. Go on now darling," said Katherine with a smirk and gave me a not so gentle shove through the curtains that separated the ball room from the outdoor garden.

So that's how I made my entrance at my ex-boyfriend's wedding; stumbling through the curtains. It was a damn good thing that nobody noticed me until after I'd composed myself. Clearing my throat, I walked down the stairs, keeping my eyes on my feet. Once I reached the bottom, however, I knew that I'd have to look up.

The moment I'd been dreading the most was happening.

But there was nothing I could do about it.

So with a deep breath I lifted my gaze and looked directly into the golden eyes of the man who broke my heart.

**Alexander's POV**

Oh my God.

Oh my fucking God.

I was going to kill Rosalie.

When I first found out that she and Alice had plans to swap the original maid of honour dress for a different one, I never in a million years thought they would pick _that_.

Fuck.

She looked gorgeous.

I mean, she always looked gorgeous, but in that dress, she looked drop dead beautiful. She looked amazing.

She looked like a bride.

And all of a sudden the ache in my chest grew to a point when I felt as though I needed to sit down or pass out.

I told myself to look away, but I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her. My eyes seemed to hungrily drink in every single inch of her. From her high heeled shoes, to her mile long legs, to her sexy curves and up to that killer face of hers.

Oh God...

I took long deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. In an attempt to distract myself, I started to zone in on the thoughts of the people around me.

Bad idea.

Everyone was thinking about _her_.

I heard envy, jealousy, confusion, admiration.

It was driving me wild, especially the thoughts of a certain werewolf who was picturing her naked and in his bed.

Damn, how I would love to wrap my arms around his neck and snap it.

Thoughts of Atian quickly turned into thoughts of Arabella and I couldn't help but focus on her again.

I'd never given much thought to marriage, plenty of good reasons for that. But as I watched Arabella walk down the aisle towards me in that pretty white dress I couldn't help but realize that she was the one I'd want to spend the rest of eternity with.

**Arabella's POV**

The way he was looking at me was making my knees shake and my heart flutter.

Damn him for still being able to do that to me with just one look.

With my heart thudding painfully in my chest, I slowly made my way down the white carpet and towards Alexander. The closer I got to the altar, the harder I had to fight the urge to just turn around and run back down the aisle.

Eventually I was standing across from Alexander, and for a second I felt as though I was the woman he was going to be marrying today. That thought was quickly thwarted when Edward started to play 'here comes the bride', signalling Katherine, the real bride, to come down the aisle.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a figure clad in bright red step out from behind the curtains, but I just couldn't seem to look away from Alexander long enough to fully turn to her.

What was even more surprising was the fact that he wasn't gazing hungrily at his bride-to-be like I thought he would be doing. Instead he was watching me with a look that I could only describe as longing.

But why?

Suddenly I remembered the way he had kissed me on the balcony a little while earlier. At the memory my heartbeat picked up and my cheeks flushed slightly. That hungry gaze I was talking about before flashed in his eyes now, except it wasn't directed at Katherine.

It was directed at me.

I watched as his eyes dropped to my lips and for a second I thought that he would grab me and kiss me right there, in front of everyone. I didn't have the chance to find out though, because Katherine reached the altar just then and sent me a frigid look before stepping directly in front of me, effectively blocking me from Alexander's view.

With a quiet sigh I turned to look out at the guests. The Cullen's, my brothers, Erica, Nathan and Atian were all seated on one side while everyone else was seated on the other. My brother's were the only humans in attendance, excluding myself, little Nessie and three werewolves.

Speaking of those werewolves, I noticed that Erica and Atian were having a conversation. Obviously, from where I was standing I couldn't hear what was being said, but Atian was smirking and Erica looked like she was going to punch his lights out.

Not good.

"Arabella," said Carlisle, drawing back my attention. Realizing that I wasn't in the right position, I quickly moved to stand in between the bride and groom, across from Carlisle. After sending me a soft smile he cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved-"

"You son of a bitch!"

At the sound of Erica's voice I spun around just in time to see her fist connect with the side of Atian's face, sending him flying to the side and onto the white carpet. She didn't stop there, but advanced on him, yanking him to his feet by the collar of his light blue shirt.

"Erica?!" I shouted, horrified at her behaviour. When she didn't seem to hear me, I dropped my bouquet and ran to where they were. She lunged for him again, but I caught her arm, forcing her to either calm the fuck down or hit me. She chose the former, but continued to glare down at Atian, who went down after being punched again.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at her and when she didn't answer, I let her go to kneel by Atian's side.

"Are you okay?" I asked, touching his rapidly swelling jaw gently.

"Get away from him," snapped Erica and I looked over to glare at her.

"I don't know what the hell-"

"He's playing you," she said simply and had the words backing up in my throat.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He's playing you Arabella," she repeated so gently that it made my chest hurt. I looked over at Atian, who was sitting up now.

"I'm not. She's lying," he said, reaching out to me, but I shifted out of reach.

"W-what do you mean...?" I asked Erica, a sinking feeling beginning to weigh down on me.

"Arabella," she said gently then sighed.

"It's Atian's fault that Alexander broke up with you."

* * *

_:O Oh snap._

_Comment and Reviewwww _

_Peace, love, and Erica._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	55. Chapter 55

Wedding Part 3 :)

* * *

"_Get away from him," snapped Erica and I looked over to glare at her. _

"_I don't know what the hell-"_

"_He's playing you," she said simply and had the words backing up in my throat._

"_What?" I asked, confused. _

"_He's playing you Arabella," she repeated so gently that it made my chest hurt. I looked over at Atian, who was sitting up now. _

"_I'm not. She's lying," he said, reaching out to me, but I shifted out of reach._

"_W-what do you mean...?" I asked Erica, a sinking feeling beginning to weigh down on me. _

"_Arabella," she said gently then sighed. _

"_It's Atian's fault that Alexander broke up with you." _

Chapter 55

I didn't want to believe her.

I really didn't, but Erica was my best friend. Why would she lie to me?

"W-what do you mean?" I asked hoarsely, my hands tightening on the bouquet I still held.

Eric looked down at me with a look that was full of sympathy and pity. She reached down to touch my shoulder, but I didn't actually feel the contact of her heated skin.

"Let's go inside," she said gently and I shrugged her hand off, getting to my feet.

"No. Tell m-me," I demanded.

"I'll tell you once we're inside, I swear-"

"Tell me now," I shouted, and my voice seemed to echo through the garden. Everything was so silent, so still. The only thing I could hear was the raging beat of my heart in my ears. I was so focused on Erica that I didn't notice Atian until he stepped right in front of me and took my shoulders.

And immediately I knew something was wrong.

His touch was different.

I tried to back away from him, but his fingers tightened on my bare shoulders until I released a soft whimper.

From the corner of my eye I saw Damen shoot to his feet and Erica start to take a step towards us, but they were both beat by someone else.

"Get your hands off of her," snapped a cool, lethal voice.

As Atian dropped his arms, I slowly moved my gaze off of him and over to Alexander who was looming over the both of us. I could read the anger on his face, but I could also read the guilt.

"What did you do...?" I found myself asking him in a tiny voice. Immediately his hard expression seemed to crumble and his beautiful face contorted into a pained look.

"Arabella-" he started, reaching out to me, but I took a jerky step back.

"Don't. Don't touch me," I stuttered, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. "Just... just someone tell me what is going on-"

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on; my wedding!" snapped Katherine and I looked over just in time to see her storm over. Before I could respond Alexander turned an icy glare on her.

"Shut the fuck up," he very nearly growled and I actually saw her hesitate for a moment before settling for silently glowering at me.

Turning back to Erica, I pleaded with her silently to give me some sort of a hint as to what was happening, because I felt as though I was missing something big. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, looking back at Nathan. When he only gave her a sad little smile she turned back to me.

"We were at an Elder's meeting with Nathan's dad and we ran into Jacob Black, who came with his father," she started, and I frowned. I had heard of Jacob from Nessie, but I didn't see how he had anything to do with any of this.

"We were just hanging out afterwards and he mentioned something... He uh, told us that he got a call from Alexander, asking about The Book of Elders."

Again, I frowned.

I knew about The Book of Elders only because Erica had spent nearly a year reading the thing from cover to cover to try and find a cure for the Chosen curse. Disappointingly enough, there wasn't one.

But how did Alexander know about the book?

I looked over at him and saw that he had a stricken look on his face as he focused intently on Erica. I knew that he was reading her mind, but I couldn't even begin to imagine what he was hearing that could have brought on that look.

In a split second, however, his face changed again and this time it darkened with pure fury.

"You fucking bastard," he snarled and before I could blink he launched himself at Atian. They both few backwards and into the rows of chairs. It was a good thing most of the guests were vampires, because they all moved before they were run over by the two.

I watched open mouthed as they fought, moving so fast that I could barely see either one. There was a loud grunt and I looked over just in time to see Atian slam into an oak tree, snapping it in half. The tree fell back and landed with a ground shaking thud and I watched as Atian started to shake.

In a matter of seconds he was changing into a wolf, the remains of his suit fluttering in the wind. He gave a low growl and crouched, getting ready to attack.

Of course Alexander's family rushed over to his side to help, but he only barked at them to stay the hell away. So with not much choice, they backed away, but still remained close enough to intervene should the need to do so arise.

Erica and Nathan were both standing at my side and I could practically feel them shaking with the need to morph themselves.

"You fucking bastard," Alexander repeated furiously as he and Atian circled.

**Alexander's POV**

Pissed off didn't even _begin_ to explain what I was feeling.

He lied.

It was all a big lie. All part of his stupid, twisted plan to get Arabella.

And it worked.

I growled and launched myself at him again. At this point, I didn't even care whether or not I was fighting strategically, I just wanted to rip Atian limb from limb. My blinding anger was probably the reason why he was able to dodge the wild attack and send me flying back. Rolling to my feet once again I glared at him.

_What?_ He thought to me, sounding very smug.

"You know exactly what," I spat. "You told me there was a cure. You fucking lied."

I heard a soft gasp just then and I turned just in time to see Arabella drop her bouquet, bringing both of her hands up to her face. I could see from here that her entire body had started shaking. I didn't need to read her mind to know that she was finally piecing everything together.

I didn't know why, but I had this irrational idea that when she found out the truth, she'd be relieved, happy.

She looked anything but.

In fact, she looked almost worse than she did when she first found out about 'Katherine and I'. If I thought she broke my heart then, it was nothing compared to what she was doing to me now.

_She isn't going to forgive you..._ Came Atian's taunting thought. _You know it's true._

Dammit.

Arabella seemed to crumble in front of my eyes, covering her face with her hands. Erica was there immediately, pulling her into her arms as her shoulders began to shake and her quiet sobs began to batter at my heart.

Erica was whispering into her ear, telling her that everything would be okay. It didn't seem to help much, however, because she continued to cry and I just wanted to go right over there and wrap her in my arms.

But I knew that if I did that, she'd only push me away.

I didn't think I could take seeing hate in her eyes as she looked at me. Besides, she still had questions about everything. She couldn't voice them because she was crying so hard, but I could read them in her mind. Thankfully, so could Edward and he walked over to her. Erica gave him a warning glare but let him duck his head to her level and whisper the answers to her unasked questions.

They only made her cry harder, her bare shoulders shaking so hard that I thought she'd break.

When Atian made his escape into the forest, I didn't even bother to try and stop him. Instead I took a tentative step towards Arabella. Erica watched me as I approached and I was surprised to find that, though she was furious with me for hurting her best friend, there was also something else there.

Admiration?

Gratitude?

But why?

My confusion must have shown on my face because she started to direct her thoughts to me.

_I understand why you did it..._ Her words rang in my head and I finally got it. She understood me only because she would do anything to break the curse that threatened to kill Arabella as well.

We were united in our willingness to do whatever it took to help her.

She gave me a very slight nod and shifted slightly so that Arabella's face wasn't buried in her shoulder anymore. I assumed that this was probably my chance to try and make things right, _try_ being the operative word. I didn't know if there was ever going to be anything I could say to make her forgive me.

"Arabella," I said, my own voice sounding foreign to me. She flinched at the sound of my voice and shrank into herself.

I felt like the biggest jerk in the entire universe.

"Please listen to me..." I started, coming up right in front of her, close enough to touch. From the corner of my eye I saw her brothers start to protest, but Erica, Nathan, and Alice somehow managed to calm them down.

She cowered away from me and stepped back, but she stumbled, nearly falling over. It was pure instinct that caused my arms to shoot out and grab her gently, steadying her. At my contact she whimpered, trying to back away from me again. I dropped my arms, but remained close to her.

"Please Arabella, just- just try to understand-"

"How c-could you?" she asked accusingly, staring up at me with big, tear-filled grey eyes. I swallowed a lump in my throat, trying to figure out what to say to her to make this all right.

"He said there was a cure..." I said finally.

"There isn't a cure Alexander!" she shouted, dislodging more tears. "I told you that. D-didn't you think that if the wolves had some sort of a cure I'd have it a-already?"

She was right.

Why didn't I think of it before?

If the wolves truly did have a book that held the cure of Arabella's curse, Erica and Nathan would have gotten to it long ago.

I suddenly felt an intense, anger towards Jacob and his father. In all rationality, it really wasn't their fault because Billy said that he wasn't sure about there being a cure in the book. But I wasn't in any mind set to be rational, and found that I had to direct my anger _somewhere_.

"I just... I didn't- I- I'm sorry..." I finished lamely, clenching my fists.

"How could you just let me go like that...?" she whispered brokenly and I nearly dropped to my knees at her feet.

"Do you remember that night, the day of your history exam?" I asked and she frowned for a moment before nodding. "Do you remember what I asked you?"

She shook her head, the cute little frown still on her face.

"I asked you what you would do if my life was in danger and the only way to save me was for you to do something you really didn't want to do..." I saw the exact moment that the memory clicked.

"And I told you that it wouldn't how much I didn't want to do it or how much it would hurt me as long as it meant that you were safe..." she whispered, staring down at her feet.

"You did. Please try to understand Arabella," I pleaded with her. "I know I hurt you, and I know that saying that I did it all for you won't take away the pain... But-but there wasn't a single second in the past few weeks that I haven't thought about you. I honestly thought I was helping you. Please..."

I swear, if I was human tears would have been streaking down my face right then. The anguish I felt when I thought about the very likely possibility that she would not forgive me was indescribable.

"Please don't hate me... I already hate myself for what I put you through. I don't think I could take it if you hated me..." I said brokenly, my voice cracking twice.

She looked up at me wide eyed, and from her thoughts I could tell that she was conflicted.

On the one hand she was so angry at me for everything, understandably so of course. She was also very hurt and felt betrayed, again, no surprise there. But what I _was_ surprised at was a little tiny twinge of something, lurking in the corners of her mind. I could tell that she was trying to force those thoughts back, but it was no use. I was so attuned to her that I could pick up on that tiny little voice, and what I heard nearly had me passing out in pure euphoria.

She still loved me.

"Arabella," I whispered her name, mustering all of the love I felt for her into my voice. I reached out and took her icy hand in my colder one. Waiting until she raised her still-teary eyes up to mine, I took a deep breath.

"I love you."

She was completely still for a moment, and I actually started to get worried when her heart started skipping beats. But then her eyes welled and the tears spilled over onto her cheeks yet again. She brought her free hand up to her face as she struggled to hold back her sobs. I could tell that she wanted to cover her face with both hands, but there was no way in hell that I was letting go of her hand.

"I love you," I repeated when she started to shake her head. "I have never stopped loving you, and I never will."

I took her other hand, and forced her to look up at me again.

"For as long as I live, I will love you, and only you," I said with conviction, praying that she understood how much I meant it. I was definitely not one to profess my love in front of an audience, but at the moment, I wanted to scream it loud enough that the entire world could hear me.

"Please believe me..."

I watched the pale skin of her throat ripple as she swallowed. Her hands flexed in mine and she opened her mouth as if she was going to say something.

"I-I lo-"

When she was interrupted by a low growl I nearly exploded. I wanted her to continue, but her eyes were now focused on something behind me. So, with a deadly glower on my face I turned, ready to rip someone's throat out.

Atian was back, and this time, he brought his friends.

The large wolves stalked out of the line of trees and I shifted in front of Arabella protectively without even thinking about it. I snarled low in my throat as they approached us, and this time, when my family offered their support, I accepted it.

"Leave," I demanded, but instead of doing so, he lunged at me. With a curse, I braced to take the blow, silently thanking Edward for moving Arabella over to the side. Once I confirmed that she was out of harm's way, I fought back savagely, using all my anger to back me up.

Atian had no chance in hell.

Seeing this, his friends jumped in, but my family was there instantly, fighting them back. When I saw a wolf snap at another wolf, I realized that Erica and Nathan had both joined the fight as well.

We were doing very well, and I could tell that in a short while the wolves would either give up, or be killed. I could tell that Carlisle was hoping they'd give up, because killing them would break the treaty and cause a species war.

Out of habit I looked over my shoulder to where Arabella was standing.

Or rather, where she _should _have been standing.

I frowned and turned to look at where her brothers were, but she wasn't with them either.

A weird feeling started to grow in the pit of my stomach when I realized that I couldn't find Katherine either.

A couple of the wolves gave in and ran into the forest, and I grabbed Rosalie's arm.

"Where is she?" I demanded and she frowned.

"Who?"

"Arabella, dammit," I muttered and dropped her arm, looking around frantically. Some of the other guests were looking at me oddly, but when I asked them about Arabella, none of them knew where she was. How the hell did a group of vampires not notice a human girl being dragged off by a sadistic bitch in a scarlet red dress?

The more I thought about what could have happened, the sicker I felt.

Katherine was ruthless. She would do anything to get what she wanted. She had no morals and no guilty conscience what so ever.

My fears were only confirmed a moment later when I heard a soft grunt and then scented Arabella's blood in the air.

Battling back the hysteria, I shot like a bullet towards the smell, barely even registering the fact that everyone else followed. I ran down the path and behind a tall hedge. What I saw had me freezing in horror.

I saw Katherine first, standing there with a satisfied smirk on her face as she wiped her hands off on her dress.

They were stained red.

I then turned my gaze onto Arabella.

At first nothing seemed to be wrong. Sure, she had this weird expression on her face, and she was oddly still, but she wasn't on the ground screaming in pain.

But then I noticed the rapidly growing red spot on the front of her pure white dress. I heard someone behind me gasp and people started whispering, but I tuned them all out. Ever so slowly Arabella's eyes flicked over to me and she gave me a confused look. She looked down at herself, at the huge stain on the dress, and then looked back at me.

Her eyes fluttered for a second and she teetered on her feet. That snapped me out of my daze and I flashed to her side.

Katherine disappeared at some point, but I just didn't care. What I did care about was the fact that Arabella was looking as pale as a sheet and that her heartbeat was very irregular.

I stopped right in front of her, reaching out, but stopping my hand mid-way, almost too afraid to touch her.

"A-Alex?" she asked in a tiny voice and I had to choke back a hysterical cry to answer her.

"Yes baby?" I responded hoarsely, finally giving in and touching her face.

She felt so cold.

"I-I don't...I can't feel... I don't-"

I stopped her disoriented rambling with a gently finger to her lips.

"Shh, Arabella, just relax okay? We're going to get you to a hospital. Or you know what? We'll get you to Carlisle. He's better than any ER doctor in the world. He'll fix you right up. And then we can get back to what you were saying before we were so rudely interrupted."

I realized that it was now me who was doing the rambling, but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

"Alex..." she whispered and her eyes began to well up again.

"Don't cry baby," I crooned to her, cupping her face gently in my palm. "You'll be okay."

But she shook her head, tears splashing onto her cheeks. I tightened my grip on her face, feeling the panic bubbling again.

"You'll be fine," I repeated, but my voice shook, just as her hands did as she raised them to wrap around my wrists.

I didn't need to read her thoughts to know that she thought that she wouldn't make it.

"Alex," she repeated, swaying on her feet. "I-I love you."

And then she collapsed.

* * *

_LOL yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I'm a horrible human being :O_

_Comment and Reviewww._

_Peace, love, and Alexander's declarations of love._

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


	56. Chapter 56

_Oh hey guys...Look who decided to reappear :$ _

_Okay, I'm not going to try and make pointless excuses. All I'm going to say is that I was dealing with some stuff, school and otherwise, but I made a commitment to this story and to all of ya'll. So I do apologize. And to all of you who bombarded the comments with threats...thank you. Ya'll are actually very motivational :P lol_

_But anyways, I realize that AT is coming to an end. This is very very likely the second last chapter. It's both exciting and saddening. _

_I just wanted to thank those of you who were there from the start, following this story step by step, and those of you who joined our little AT family recently. I appreciate you and your review very much._

_Well now enough with the chitchat, and on with the story!_

* * *

_I realized that it was now me who was doing the rambling, but I couldn't seem to stop myself._

_"Alex..." she whispered and her eyes began to well up again._

_"Don't cry baby," I crooned to her, cupping her face gently in my palm. "You'll be okay."_

_But she shook her head, tears splashing onto her cheeks. I tightened my grip on her face, feeling the panic bubbling again._

_"You'll be fine," I repeated, but my voice shook, just as her hands did as she raised them to wrap around my wrists._

_I didn't need to read her thoughts to know that she thought that she wouldn't make it._

_"Alex," she repeated, swaying on her feet. "I-I love you."_

_And then she collapsed._

Chapter 56

**Alexander's POV**

It all seemed to happen in a blur. One moment I'm standing there listening to Arabella tell me that she still loved me. The next moment she's collapsing into my arms in slow motion. And the next moment she was gone. Whisked away by Carlisle? Edward? Rose? Someone. I still found myself kneeling in the grass, my arms outstretched, a red stain on my shirt and the scent of her blood all around me.

I could hear someone speaking rapidly in hushed tones. Couldn't exactly place the voice, but when it stopped abruptly, dozens of feet started shuffling as vampires ran into the surrounding forest. It would have been easy enough to listen in on someone's thoughts, but I didn't want to accidentally catch any of the pity or fear...

When I felt Alice gently touch my shoulder I didn't move to look at her. She crouched down, her dress flipping out around her. She put one of her hands on my cheeks and lifted my face. I could see that she was trying to keep the worry off her face. But Alice was Alice. You could always tell what she was feeling on her expressive little pixie face.

She was also trying her best not to think about Arabella.

Arabella...

"Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie are with her. Inside," she said softly and I realized that I must have spoken her name out loud. "They'll help her Alex. She'll be fine."

But would she?

Would she really?

I didn't really take the time to find out how extensive the damage was. All I knew was that she was in severe pain. And that Katherine caused that pain.

"Katherine," I growled and I saw Alice narrow her eyes.

"She ran-"

"What!"

My outburst was so sudden that even Alice couldn't predict it and she jumped. I shot to my feet, but before I could move she grabbed my wrist.

"Wait. Eleazar organized Emmett, Jasper and some of the others into groups and sent them looking for her. She couldn't have gotten far," she said, begging me silently not to go.

"I need to find her," I snarled through my teeth. Alice needed to let me go. I didn't want to hurt her, but if she kept holding onto me, that's what was going to happen.

"Alex, hear me out," she pleaded, fingers tightening on my wrist. "She needs you. Arabella. You can't leave her now."

I know she probably didn't mean for it to be, but her words seemed...accusing somehow and I hung my head in shame. This was my fault. She's hurt because of me.

This whole time I put her through so much because I thought that it would get her the cure for the curse. So that she could live. And now look what happened. She could be on the verge of death.

"Come on," Alice murmured, tugging on my arm. Defeated, I let her pull me across the clearing. As we went, I saw Esme talking to the few remaining guests, holding Nessie's hand in her own. She turned her head to look at us and a sad smile appeared on her face.

_It'll be okay._ She thought to me, but I found it hard to believe her words.

"Hurry." Alice's whisper brought me back to her and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked her. I couldn't read her thoughts because over the years she had perfected the art of hiding them from me and Edward.

"Nothing," she replied, tight lipped, but pulled harder on my arm. My own fear of what happened to, or rather _would_ happen, to Arabella spurred me, and pretty soon we were sprinting the short distance back inside the building. We ran up the stairs instead of taking the elevator. I though the stench of blood was overwhelming downstairs, but the closer we got to the top floor, the stronger the scent got. It was a good thing there were barely any other vampires left around the building. I supposed that was half the reason Eleazar sent them off looking for Katherine.

As we got onto the top floor, I could hear Carlisle saying something very softly. I heard rustling, shifting. And the closer we got, other sounds became more obvious. The sound of cloth being run over flesh. The sound of a needle piercing skin. The sound of the suture being pulled through skin.

And the sound of a heartbeat.

It was weak.

Irregular.

But it was there.

And I knew for a fact that no humans, werewolves, or even Nessie was in that room with her.

She was alive.

Alice and I rushed into the room side by side. If she was bigger, we would have gotten stuck in the doorway with our haste. Edward and Rosalie looked up at our entrance, but Carlisle continued his meticulous stitching, never once looking away from the gapping wound in Arabella's stomach.

I winced as I stepped closer and heard Alice gasp quietly.

She looked almost crude, the way she was positioned on the bed in the bridal suite. Her dress was discarded in a bloody heap on the floor and her skin was so pale that it almost matched the crisp white sheets she was laying on. Snow white blankets covered her breasts and her lower half.

It would have looked almost surreal if it weren't for all the blood.

Her entire midsection was covered in it, even as Edward continually dabbed it away. Standing at the side of the bed, across from where Carlisle was kneeling on it, I could see that Arabella had a four or five inch gash on her abdomen. The blood had pooled under her, so that the white was harshly stained with red.

"How is she," whispered Alice from where she was standing at the foot of the bed. "Will she be okay?"

"She fucking better be," snapped Rose, her voice ringing like the crack of a whip. I looked over to see her glowering out the window. She outwardly seemed pissed off, but I could tell from the way her fingers dug into her arms as she crossed them and the way her eyes darted back and forth that she was worried. Scared.

I wasn't the only one who had come to care for Arabella immensely. Rose had formed some sort of a bond with her. And that didn't happen easily, what with her bitchy personality and sharp as glass comments. I knew better than most how hard it was to get Rosalie to play nice.

But Arabella, in that ever efficient way that she did everything, managed to somehow breech that rough and touch exterior. Rosalie thought of her not only as a best friend, but as a little sister as well. And sometimes, as weird as it was, as her child.

It was no secret that Rosalie cared a lot for Arabella. She loved her. All of the Cullens did.

Do.

"What the fuck are you staring at," snapped Rosalie and I realized that I _had_ been staring at her through my one-man monologue in my head.

"Nothing," I muttered and looked back at Arabella.

Carlisle had finished the stitches and there was now a long, neat line of stitches running across her pale stomach. Edward stepped in with a wet cloth and ran it over her stomach. I saw the way he was doing it, in sharp, hard strokes, and bristled.

"Watch it will you? You'll rip the damn stitches open with the way you're doing that."

He didn't look up, nor did he stop his precise wiping. "Do you want to do this pretty boy?" he commented lightly and I growled deep in my throat.

"Alexander," Carlisle said, the caution apparent in his voice as he got off the bed, wiping his hands. "If it was hurting her that badly, she would have woken up. But she is still unconscious. She cannot feel it. Don't worry," he assured and walked into the washroom to wash the remaining blood off his hands.

After a moment Edward straightened, tossing another bloody piece of cloth to the floor to join the others. The blood was all gone from her stomach, except for an angry red line along the stitching. When Carlisle came out of the washroom, Edward went in, closed the door behind him and ran the tap.

"Get her dressed please, I'm just going to go and check on everyone downstairs," he said, walking towards the door. Behind me, both Rose and Alice stepped to Arabella and began moving the sheets away. I looked quickly to the bathroom door to make sure Edward was still inside.

_Like I haven't seen patients naked before._ He teased. _Or Arabella specifically-_

_Shut up._ I snapped back and heard him chuckle.

_It's not my fault you enjoy thinking about her without clothing, kid. You seem to forget that you aren't the only mind reader around here._

I was about to make a comeback concerning his very...inappropriate thoughts about Bella, but before I did, Carlisle opening the door caught my attention.

"Wait, so...why isn't she awake? Is she alright?" I asked after him and he turned around to look at me.

"She's fine. I've accessed her vitals and everything seems to be in order. The wound was a bit troubling because it was so deep, but I've managed to stop the bleeding and sew everything up. But she did lose a substantial amount of blood, and her body is just trying to cope with that. And coupled with the physical trauma of the incident and the emotional trauma of today, she just needs some time."

"So...what. You're saying she's comatose or something?" I asked, jabbing my hands deep into the pockets of my dress pants.

"Not comatose precisely, but I suppose you could say that. But it should not be anything to worry about. She has suffered no trauma to the head, or anything of the sort."

"So she'll be fine. She'll wake up."

"Yes. Don't worry Alexander, she'll be fine. You should sit with her. Talk to her. Wait. And be patient," he said, touching the doorknob again. "And if anything changes, I'll be just downstairs, alright?"

After I nodded, he gave me a smile before leaving the room. When the bathroom door opened, my eyes darted to the bed where Arabella lay, dressed in her top and shorts again. New, clean sheets under her. Alice was sticking all the bloody sheets into a large black garbage bag and Rosalie was fussing with Arabella's hair idly. Edward passed by, and cleared his throat pointedly before walking out of the room. After a moment, Alice walked out too, touching my arm gently as she went, garbage bag in her hand.

Rosalie continued to stand at Arabella's bedside for a moment.

"Edward isn't very slick," she said suddenly, not looking up from her face. I nodded slightly and stepped up beside her to look down at the unconscious girl. It was amazing, but she still looked heartbreakingly beautiful.

The way her dark hair curled around her face. The way her black eyelashes made crescent shaped shadows on her beautiful cheekbones. The curve of her nose, the hollow of her cheeks. The way her lips parted ever so slightly. The prominent cupids bow. The full bottom lip.

I remembered kissing those lips a few hours ago. It may have been stupid, but I didn't regret it. Not one bit. I could kiss her for hours. I _did_ kiss her for hours. Those lazy weekends we spent laying in her bed or on the couch or anywhere really. With her curled in my arms, her lips on mine, my lips on hers. Short pecking kisses, long drawn out kisses. Playful kisses, steamy kisses.

But mostly I enjoyed spending that time with her. Being near her. Holding her, touching her, hearing her heartbeat. It was weird. Sometimes, especially after a particularly heated make-out session, I'd hold her close to me, chest to chest. And the pounding of her heart seemed to...transfer into my own body. Made it feel as though a heartbeat was thrumming within my own chest.

I suppose that's part of what she does to me. She makes me forget sometimes. That I'm a vampire. That I have been around for almost a century. That I'm not like her, or her family. I don't belong in her life, I really don't, but she made me feel as though maybe I was.

I sighed quietly and looked up to find Rosalie staring at me with a strange look on her face. She and I haven't exactly talked in the past little while, what with her hating my guts for doing what I did. I didn't blame her any more than I'd blamed Arabella for hating me. Hell, I even anticipated it.

But what I failed to anticipate was how much it would bother me, Rosalie's hatred. I've been on the receiving end of her temper hundreds of thousands of times before, but this was different. This was actual hate. She _hated_ me, and I didn't know why it bothered me so much.

Rose had always been the one I connected with, from the very start. Maybe because we were, are, very much alike. Emmett would often tease that Rose 'took me under her wing', but when I thought about it, I wondered if maybe she did.

"You really do love her don't you," she said after a long moment and I nodded slowly.

"More than I've ever loved anything in my entire life," I replied in all honesty, shifting my eyes back to Arabella. Nodding herself, she turned her head back down to the bed.

"And...I'm afraid...that she's never going to completely forgive me for all this crap..." I said quietly. I figured that I may as well tell her about how I really felt about all of this.

I was afraid.

Afraid that, despite the fact that she told loved me, what I'd done to her would still weigh on her mind. I didn't think I could take hearing her thoughts on all of this. Afraid that she'd be 'settling'. Afraid that no matter how I wanted us to, that we would never be the same again. It scared the shit out of me. And I hated that it did.

"You know," she said slowly after a long pause. "For an eighteen year old, she's impossible strong. Physically. Emotionally. I mean, to agree to be the maid of honour _and_ the best man at the wedding of the guy she loves? Not to mention talking up a werewolf to try and prove that she was over you. Coming over to the house day in, day out to plan _your_ wedding. She's made of tougher stuff Alex."

"Don't get me wrong, you completely fucking destroyed her heart. And regardless of your good intentions, you did do a great deal of damage. But I think you two will be just fine. If there ever was a woman who could be the bigger person and put the past in the past and move on? It would be her. If it were me? I'd say fuck you and your little dog to and fucking burn you into a pile of ashes."

I scoffed lightly at that and looked up to see her flash me a small grin.

"But she's not me, and thank god for that. She'll forgive you. It may take some time, but she will...She loves you, you know? She loves you far more than most kids her age are even capable of. She's been through a lot. She's had a tough life. It's going to take a whole lot more that a stupid as hell boyfriend to break her."

"So if you're done making your verbal jabs, you can leave," I commented dryly, crossing my arms. She chuckled slightly at that and stepped back from the bed.

"I'm done saying my part," she said, holding up her hands in mock surrender. "Now I guess it's up to you to fix your shit."

"My shit is just fine, thank you very much."

"Bullshit. You don't even shit."

I laughed at that, and so did she as she walked to the door. Just as she was opening the door I looked over my shoulder at her.

"Hey Rose."

"What do you want?"

"I love you, you know."

"Well obviously," she smirked and I rolled my eyes. "But I love you too kid."

I continued to stare at the back of the door long after she had shut it behind her. I suppose part of me was...nervous? I had no clue why, considering Arabella was unconscious. With a sigh I turned back to the bed and was slightly startled to see her peering at me though long eyelashes.

"I was wondering when you'd stop staring at the back of the door," she said, her voice sounding rough and gravelly. I was actually stunned into silence, so it took me a moment to even process what she had said.

"Alexander?"

"Yea. Yea, uh, sorry about that. The door thing. And about everything else too. The Katherine thing and the wedding thing and the Atian thing and the getting attacked by a vampire thing...Yea..."

I was rambling.

I don't ramble.

Well at least it brought a shadow of a smile to her face.

"Are you...in pain? Do you hurt? Headache? Anything?"

"Yes, yes, and yes. But I'm fine."

At least she was telling the truth about that. I could tell from her thoughts that she was in pain, but also that it wasn't excruciating or anything. I could also hear the inner turmoil she fought. Between the part of her that wanted to forgive me, and the part of her that didn't, or at least didn't want to forgive me just yet. Truthfully, if I was in her position I didn't know what I would do. What I would decide.

"Right."

"Yup..."

I held my breath during the awkward silence that followed. This is what I was worried about. This feeling of anonymity and awkwardness. I hated it. And since it was my fault, I supposed it was about time I owned up to it and did something to try and fix it.

"Arabella...I can't even begin to tell you how sorry-"

"I know."

"-I am about- wait...you know?" I frowned at her slightly, not expecting her to interrupt me. In her mind, I hear the battle being won by one side. I was afraid to let myself get too excited. But she only continued to watch me calmly with those blue-grey eyes of hers, not outwardly showing any sign of her decision.

"Yea. I know. That you're sorry. You look like shit."

"Well gee, thanks," I commented dryly and ran a hand through my hair. "Didn't think looking like shit translated into being apologetic though."

"Oh it doesn't. I'm just telling you that you look like shit," she said smirking and I rolled my eyes again. What was it with these girls and dissing me?

"Again, thanks."

"Not a problem."

"..."

"..."

"I love you," I said suddenly, and as clichéd as it was, she said it at the exact same moment. As if to continue with the cliché, I stared into her eyes. She stared into mine, and I heard her heartbeat being to pick up.

"I understand that guys are slow...but will you come over here and kiss me already?"

We needed to talk, I knew that. There was so much to be said. So much to be explained, questions to be answered. But I was weak.

And I wanted to kiss her really bad.

Like, desperately.

So I stepped up to the bed and looked down at her beautiful face. When she gave me that smile, I swear I felt the ground slip out from under my feet.

I reached out my hand. Traced a finger over the side of her face and watched her eyes flutter shut. I leaned down then, almost in slow motion. Her head tipped up slightly as my head descended.

Our lips were just a whisper away from one another.

She took one little gasp of air.

And the I-

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing."

Her brothers.

* * *

_I understand that some of you may be wondering why the hell Arabella has forgiven Alexander so easily, or so soon, or think that it goes against her character. But if you really thought about it, it isn't. I feel that in that moment, after everything had happened, she just needed him to know how she felt and hear that he felt the same way. Also remember that she's been an emotional wreck for the past few months. Let me know what you think about that. _

_Soooo the next chapter will be the last chapter. I've already started it and promise that you won't have to wait four months for it. Heh, sorry again about that. _

_Oh, and yes sequel, no sequel? Lemme know._

_Comment and Review loves,_

_Piece, love, and forgiveness. _

_Xoxo thedarkangel22 _


	57. Chapter 57

_Oh hey there people...So. I've been resurrected from the dead. Apparently. Because lookie! I'm back. I know I know. I'm a horrible human being, yes yes, in fact, I might not even be a human being anymore for this kind of an offense. _

_I don't even know how long it's been. A year? Two? I don't know...And I'm sorry. I'm not going to make pointless excuses, because well, they're just excuses. I had my reasons. I've have a very...interesting two years...and not always in the good way either. _

_But after certain events that took place recently, I realized a lot. Had some epiphanies and such. And I'm trying hard to just try to find myself again and just focus on me and what makes me happy again. And of course, that means writing. _

_I went through the entire story, reread it to reacquaint myself with it. And I even cringed at the mistakes I've made in some of these chapters that y'all, my humble and fabulous readers, were nice enough to overlook. _

_Long story short, I'm back. My summer starts tomorrow so I'll soon be having lots of free time on my hands. I'm going to finish Aphrodite's Temptation. And I'm going to write a sequel. To those of you who read my other stories, Told You So and The Heart of X, I'm going to be posting new chapters for those as well. _

_If my writing isn't up to par, I apologize...it's been a while. _

_I just hope that y'all can understand that I've been going through a lot of stuff these past two years, and I think I'm finally ready to get 'me' back, ya know? I'm sorry for making y'all wait. I hope you can forgive me._

_Anywho, thanks for reading all that. You guys are the bestest. _

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters. _

* * *

_Our lips were just a whisper away from one another. _

_She took one little gasp of air._

_And the I-_

_"What the fuck do you think you're doing." _

_Her brothers. _

**Chapter 57**

"Oh for the love of god..." I mumbled and squeezed my eyes shut. Above me I could almost feel the air shift as Alexander straightened up. Squinting up at him, I met his tawny eyes before they moved off towards the door. Turning my head to look the same way, I watched as all four of my brothers stormed into the room, and all of a sudden, the large suite became very, very small. I could see that Damen was gearing up to say something, so I tried to beat him to it.

"Guys. I'm fi-ine. Urg."

I maybe would have been more convincing if I didn't decide to shift on the bed, causing my stitches to pull which in turn caused a wave of pain strong enough to make my breath hitch for a moment. Genius. I'm a genius I tell you.

"Fine?" Demanded Damen, stalking ahead of the others to stand at the head of the bed, opposite to Alexander. "You're laying in a bed, looking as white as a fucking sheet with ten billion stitches in your stomach because some vapid bitch vampire decided to attack you. And you consider that to be fine? Did the blood loss get to your fucking head?"

Closing my eyes I tried to take deep breaths without causing myself too much pain. It wasn't quite working, but I wasn't going to complain. It would only make things worse.

And speaking of making things worse, I really did not need my brothers in the room right then to make the fuss of the century while I was trying not to pass out from the pain of both my stomach and my throbbing head.

"You need to go," I heard Alexander say lowly and I opened my eyes to look up at him. I wondered if he knew exactly how my brothers felt towards him right then. And exactly how they would react to him trying to kick them out.

Wait.

Of course he knew. Mind reader, duh.

_It's fine. Maybe...maybe you should leave for a bit? Just until they calm down a bit. _

I didn't even have the entire thought out before he was shaking his head.

"I'm not leaving you," he said, idly running a finger across the back of my hand that was laying at my side.

And of course my brothers didn't hear my thought and just assumed that Alex was just talking randomly.

"Like fucking hell you're not leaving her," barked Luca from the end of the bed.

"And like hell we're leaving. If anyone is leaving, it's going to be you," added Angelo.

"I'm not going anywhere," Alexander said, sounding surprisingly calm. Actually, the only people in the room who seemed to have maintained their calm were Alex and Antonio, who hadn't said anything since he walked into the room. But I could tell from the look in his eyes that he'd made up his mind about something. What exactly that was, I didn't know. But I had a pretty good feeling that I wasn't going to like it.

"You know, I've just about had it with you, you son of a bitch. Look! Look what you've done to her. She almost _died_ because of you. _Died._"

Damen was getting so...passionate about what he was saying that his hands were flapping about in true Italian style. He was also getting very red in the face. He looked livid.

"Is this some sort of a game to you? Is she some sort of a game to you? Is her life? You know what? Fuck this. I'm done talking to you. And you are done talking to her."

"But Dam-"

"You shut up," he snapped at me so harshly that I actually did stop mid-word, my mouth still open slightly. Damen never yelled at me. Ever.

"Do you enjoy getting hurt?" he demanded of me, glaring. "Do you enjoy nearly getting killed? Being in pain? Does that bring you some sort of twisted pleasure?"

"Damen, relax," started Angelo, but Damen only spoke over him as though he didn't hear anything.

"He hurts you over and over again, but you insist on going back to him. You should have left his sorry ass right when he chose that skank above you. You should have just come home and forgotten about him. He isn't even worth your time. But you insist on being a stubborn little brat, trying to prove yourself. Do you see where this has gotten you? You almost died Arabella, this isn't a fucking game. Do you know how much-"

"That`s enough," boomed Antonio and I winced slightly at the tone of his voice. It wasn't particularly loud, nor was it particularly angry. In fact, it seemed very...bland. Emotionless. He sounded calm.

That was not good.

Damen noticed too because he fell silent, though I could see the way he was grinding his teeth together to keep from saying anything else. Shifting my eyes, I looked at Alexander who was staring at the floor. I waited for him to look back at me, but he didn't.

With a little frown on my face, I turned to Antonio as he walked up to the bed. Standing by my head, he looked down at me silently for a long, long moment. I almost wished he would say something, because his silent study was unnerving me. The silence of the room was unnerving me. I couldn't take it.

"Antonio..." I started, but trailed off when he held up one hand. Gnawing on my lip, I looked from him to each of the others, including Alex whose head was still hung, before returning them to my oldest brother.

"You are coming home with us."

"But-"

"You are coming home," he repeated, patiently spacing the words out as though he were talking to a small child.

"But Antonio..." I whispered, but even then I knew that his mind was made up and that this would be one of those times where no amount of begging or tears from me would change his mind.

My stomach suddenly sunk and my head spun.

"You are coming home. Once Carlisle gives you the okay, we are leaving. Straight from here. We can pick up your stuff from the house after. This is not open for discussion. You are coming home. And you," he said, turning to look at Alexander with that same blank expression on his face.

He waited for a moment and I watched as Alex slowly raised his head to meet my brothers eyes. What I saw in his only made my stomach tighten further.

He wasn't going to stop him.

They were both silent for a very long time, or at least, what seemed to be a very long time. Eventually I saw Alexander nodding before returning his gaze to the floor. I didn't know what was going on, I really didn't, but even then I knew that it wasn't looking good for me.

Or us.

Finally I heard Antonio sigh, and though it was very soft, it seemed to echo in the otherwise dead silent room.

"You should rest," he said, turning around, and I looked frantically between him and Alexander.

"Wait, what's...where...I'm-"

"Rest. We'll talk later."

"But-"

"I'm done with this conversation," he said, the stern undertones evident in his voice. He turned towards the door and put his hand on the doorknob. "For now."

Opening the door he looked over his shoulder at the other Romano boys who were looking at one another with expressions as confused as my own. Seemed that none of them quite understood what was going on either. In fact, the only people who actually seemed to be in the loop were Antonio and Alexander.

"Well. What are you three just standing there for?" He said curtly. "Let's go."

"But..." started Damen, looking from me to Alexander and then back to Antonio. "I thought we were taking her back with us...?"

For a second I held my breath. Perhaps Antonio had changed his mind and he'd let me stay? Maybe that was the silent agreement he and Alexander had come to. I looked over at him, and saw the way he was still sullenly staring at the floor. No. If that were the case, Alexander wouldn't look so...glum.

"You all need to stop asking so many questions," Antonio said finally and then motioned out the door with his head. "Out. Now."

Shrugging, Luca and Diangelo filed out, but Damen hesitated at my bedside. He looked down at me and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but seemed to have changed his mind. He did settle for giving me a long wary look, before bringing his eyes up to Alexander. His blue eyes flashed with warning as he met Alexander's gaze and I could only imagine what kind of threat he was thinking to him. Then he was gone too, the door slamming shut behind him.

And then it was just the two of us.

We reminded silent for a long time. Alexander had switched to staring out the window instead of at the floor.

I took that time to look at him. Really look at him. He really did look like shit, all joking aside. He looked...miserable. And the fact that he was still wearing his bloodstained shirt seemed to only add to the overall air of gloominess.

"Alexander..." I said quietly, clearing my throat right after.

For a long while he didn't say anything and I was beginning to wonder if he had even registered me saying his name.

At that, he sighed and looked over at me.

"Yes?" he answered, even quieter than when I had spoken myself.

"What was...What's wrong?"

He seemed to think that over for a bit, and then he laughed. Not the kind of relaxed laugh that I wouldn't have minded hearing. Rather, it was a cold laugh. Bitter. Rueful.

"What's wrong?" he asked, repeating my words. "Everything."

When I frowned, he walked to the end of my bed and began to pace slowly, back and forth.

"Everything about this situation is wrong Arabella. No. Don't say it. Don't say that everything will be okay because I honestly don't know if it will be."

I gnawed on my bottom lip. I was about to say exactly that when he caught the thought and cut me off.

I didn't get it. Just a moment ago he was asking for my forgiveness. Asking for another chance at us. He said he loved me.

"And I do...I love you Arabella. I love you like I've never loved another being."

"So what's wrong? You love me and I love you. We've sorted everything out. We can be together again. We can go back to how it was."

He looked at me then. Looked at me long and hard with wary eyes.

"Do you really think it's going to just go back to how it was? Things happened Arabella. This that we can't just forget or overlook. Things that I'm never going to forgive myself for. This being one of those things," he said, gesturing to me as I lay on the bed. "You could have died."

"Dammit Alex," I huffed. I was actually getting pretty upset now. I thought things could finally go back to how they were. Go back to our normal. Go back to safety and security and the only thing that's made me completely happy in a very long time.

"It has also caused you the most pain. The most suffering. The most tears and headaches and heartbreaks. Why would you want to go through all of it again?"

"Because I love you," I said and he scoffed, staring up at the ceiling.

"What if love isn't enough?"

"...What?"

Sighing, he rubbed his hands over his face. Hesitating for a moment, he cautiously sat on the bed next to me. He stared at me for a long while, bringing a hand up to caress the side of my face before tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful," he said softly.

"The most beautiful, most perfect creature I've ever met. I don't know what I did to deserve your love...I really don't..."

Reaching up, slowly, so I didn't pull my stitches, I covered his hand with my own. He turned his hand, interlocking our fingers before bringing them up to his lips. He kissed my knuckles, then simply just held my hand against his face.

"You should go back home with your brothers," he said finally and I was so shocked that, for a moment, I didn't even know what to say.

"What? But...why? Don't you want me here? Don't you want too..." _be with me?_

"Of course I do. I want nothing more than to be with you. I want you so much..." he said the last part and my heart thudded painfully in my chest.

"Then why do you want me to leave?"

"I just think it's the best...for now," he added quickly when I started to protest. "Just for now."

"I just don't understand why Alex. I don't understand why you'd actually let them take me away and be okay with it."

"I'm not okay with it!" he snapped and I jumped, then winced as my stitches pulled. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, stroking his thumb over the back of my hand. "I'm just...this is a lot to handle. It's a lot to wrap my head around. I'm dealing with a lot of guilt and...self hate, I guess you could say. None of this is okay..."

Oh my god...I thought with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach that had nothing to do with being attacked by a vampire.

He was breaking up with me...We weren't even officially back together yet and he was breaking up with me. Again.

"No," he said quickly, squeezing my hand, just a little too tight. Loosening his grip a little, he shuffled closer to me. "I am not breaking up with you. I hate myself for everything I did to you and I'm well aware that you deserve better, but I'm far too selfish to give you up. Not again."

"So...I don't know what you want from...us."

"I want..." He seemed to be trying to search for the words. "I want you. I want to be with you. That much I know for a fact."

"I want you too," I said, squeezing his hand.

"But," he continued, and I should have known that he would. "But I also realize that you've been through a lot these past few weeks. None of which were your fault. But it's been a long crazy ride."

"Our entire relationship has been a long crazy ride babe," I said, trying to inject some humor into this otherwise sullen conversation. A quick smirk passed over his face, but it was gone as fast as it came.

"I know. I just want you to get away from here for a bit, okay? And no, for the last time, I'm not breaking up with you, I'm not 'leaving you for your own good' or whatever. That's Edwards forte-"

"Hey, to be fair, you kinda did leave me for my own good," I said and grinned when he scowled at me.

"Do not go there," he muttered before looking down at our joined hands, now sitting on his lap.

"I just think you need to be away from here right now. Away from me. And I guess I need to be away from you too. To just, figure some stuff out."

"But-"

"And above all, I really and truly don't think it's a good idea to really be arguing with your brothers or your friends right now. Maybe it's just best to do as they say for right now. Until all this craziness dies down and we can put all this behind us."

I sighed. Where or not I agreed with any of the other stuff he was saying, I did agree with the last part. I really was not looking forward to starting another argument with my brothers. Especially Antonio. I may be used to getting what I wanted from him, but even I knew when to shut up and do as I was told.

"Oh? I didn't think you were capable of that," he teased and I wrinkled my nose, sticking my tongue out at him.

"Alright," I said, though I pouted right after. "I'll go with them. I mean, maybe if I cooperate, they'll let me come back sooner?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed idly, reaching out with his free hand to fiddle with my hair again. I wondered why he didn't say anything about me coming back soon. And then I wondered how long his idea of 'for now' was. And I also wondered-

"You wonder too much," he said disrupting my thought process by cutting in and, tugging on my hair.

"And you interrupt me too much," I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Speaking of interruptions," he said slowly, a mischievous little twinkle in his eye. "Where were we?"

"I dunno . Why don't you come a little closer and we'll find out?"

Smirking, he made a show of rolling his eyes before leaning in. His pretty face was looming over mine, close enough that I could see all his eyelashes individually. What a seriously handsome man, I thought with a little tingle of pride. What a seriously handsome, _unmarried_ man.

At that he chuckled, his lips a breath away from mine.

"Staying that way for a loooooong time," he said and before I could fuss over that, he swooped in and he kissed me.

And I kissed him right back.

* * *

_I know I said this was supposed to be the last chapter buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut as you can see, it isn't. And since I don't want to tell you the next one will be the last and then have it turn out not to be, I'm not going to say that. What I will say is that the end is near, lol. _

_P.s, a lot of what Alex was saying towards the end? Hits close to home. Anyone else been there too?_

_Comment and review my loves._

_Peace, love, and resurrection_

_Xoxo thedarkangel22_


End file.
